Mi Sangre y la Tuya, son Tinta en esta Historia
by Saiya Elite
Summary: Despues de varios meses por fin está actualizado!
1. Prologo

_**

* * *

**_

Mi Sangre y la Tuya, son Tinta en esta Historia

**_Por: Chica Elite_**

_**Prologo

* * *

**_

_**Aclaraciones de la autora: este fic es de un universo alterno (U.A) el planeta Vejita existe, nunca fue destruido. Claro que si sufrio dominio por parte de Freezer y estuvo apunto de sufrir su desaparición, en este U.A El Rey Vegeta logra alcanzar el super saiyajin y lo derrota pero ninguno de estos personajes sabe detectar el ki de sus oponentes.**_

**_Atentamente, Chica Elite_**

_**

* * *

**__Vejitasei es un planeta de color rojo donde viven unos poderosos guerreros con cola llamados saiyajins._

_Este planeta es gobernado por un monarca de nombre vegeta (rey vegeta) y su esposa una guerrera de clase alta llamada Suyai, ella se caracteriza por ser una reina moralista y elitista en todos los sentidos, ella desea lo mejor para su planeta y para su descendencia, en todo el tiempo de esta unión los reyes tienen un hijo llamado vegeta (príncipe vegeta) el es un guerrero de elite, desde niño __el siempre ha tenido un poder de pelea muy admirable su orgullo es su fiel compañero en todo momento, el tiene 25 años. En este palacio vive una joven muy atractiva de cabello café largo hasta la cintura, ojos cafés y posee una mirada penetrante sus rasgos son afilados típicos de su raza, ella fue criada desde niña en el palacio debido a que sus padres, guerreros distinguidos que lucharon contra freezer fallecieron en dicha pelea, pero al quedar huérfana la reina la cría como hija debido a una promesa que le hizo a su amiga fallecida. Esta joven se llama Cannette tiene 22 años y a tenido una educación de princesa, ella desde su adolescencia a tenido un noviazgo con el príncipe vegeta. _

_Durante la pelea a muerte que tuvieron los saiyajin contra freezer__un guerrero de clase baja llamado Bardock se destaco por su valentía en la lucha con freezer el fue el que dio la alerta sobre la traición de freezer y defendió a vejitasei del ataque del tirano. Bardock es reconocido y nombrado conde por el rey vegeta, Raditz, su__hijo es un soldado de clase baja muy distinguido aunque es de clase baja es muy fuerte y fiel a la casa real de vejitasei o al menos eso piensan de el…_

_En Vejitasei los saiyajins tienen costumbres muy respetadas por sus habitantes ellos poseen sus propias leyes como por Ej. no se permite la hibridación entre un saiyajin y otra raza, tampoco matarse entre ellos salvo casos especiales como deshonra a la familia o traición a su sangre. Su principal costumbre es ofrecer a un sacrificio de apariencia semejante a la saiyajin para los Dioses de la guerra y la sangre, este ritual se efectúa cada 2 años y es preparada por sacerdotes ancianos._

_Los saiyajins se dedican a invadir planetas, esclavizar sus habitantes y explotar sus recursos naturales, uno de muchos planetas que tienen esclavizados es el planeta saisey donde fueron traídos esclavos de diversos planetas para explotar sus recursos y si las victimas se parecían un poco al físico saiyajin eran utilizados para el sacrificio._

_Lejos de estos planetas y en universo diferente se encuentra el planeta tierra que fue invadido por alienígenas y sus habitantes fueron aniquilados sin piedad, sólo una nave pudo escapar de ese planeta y esa era la nave de bulma briefs que logro escapar con una amiga suya de la tierra ambas están solas en la vida, ellas no tiene rumbo fijo, mientras escapaban de la tierra, ven un planeta y aterrizan allí con el fin de salvar sus vidas de la __lluvia de meteoritos, en ese planeta hay__especies diferentes es un planeta de refugiados seres que no tiene planeta o simplemente fueron exiliados del suyo, este planeta no tiene grandes recursos naturales, solamente sus habitantes se dedican a la comercialización de productos manufacturados debido a esto es que no ha sido conquistado por saiyajin ya que ellos siempre van a este lugar para comercializar._


	2. Ha Llegado el Dia

**_

* * *

_**

Mi Sangre y la Tuya, son Tinta en esta Historia

**_Primer Capitulo: Ha Llegado el Día_**

_**Por: Saiya Elite****

* * *

** _

**Aclaraciones de la autora: todos los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas "". No lo olviden, también todas las acciones de los personajes estarán entre paréntesis. Para que no se confundan con los diálogos sin mas que decirles los dejo con la historia**

**

* * *

**

_**Primer Capitulo: ****Ha llegado el día**_

Era una mañana muy radiante en vejitasei, todos los saiyajins del palacio estaban es sus respectivos trabajos, desde los sirvientes hasta los nobles guerreros e incluso su monarca que como era costumbre ya, se encontraba sentado en su trono recibiendo todas las informaciones de las nuevas conquistas planetarias, todos respetaban al rey ya que fue el que derroto a freezer y el primero en transformarse en ssj.Una puerta gigante de la corte real se abrió para dejar pasar a un mensajero, él entra se acerca donde esta el rey, hace una reverencia y se arrodilla.

**Mensajero**: majestad el sacerdote Quildo, pide audiencia para hablar con usted

**Rey vegeta**: "ya se la causa de su visita" hazlo pasar enseguida

**Mensajero**: si majestad, como usted ordene

**Sacerdote quildo**: buenos días tenga majestad (se reverencia ante el), supongo que su alteza sabe el motivo se mi visita

**Rey vegeta**: sí, no necesitas decírmelo, te puedes ahorrar todo el recordatorio, llevo reinando por mas de 30 años y soy yo el que manda siempre a traer al sacrificio.

**Sacerdote : **por supuesto alteza, claro que no me olvido, nuestro rey siempre es muy responsable con todas nuestras tradiciones, es un monarca admirable.

**Rey vegeta**: "¿cuanto tiempo este viejo estará aquí molestándome? Sí ya lo sé, yo mas que nadie se lo que soy no tienes porque andármelo diciendo, si no hay mas que decir retírate porque estoy muy ocupado

**Sacerdote quildo**: "este hombre es muy insoportable" esta bien majestad, me retiro con su permiso, hizo una leve reverencia y se fue

**Rey vegeta **"por fin", Soldado acércate

**Soldado**: (se acerca al rey y se arrodilla bajando la cabeza) ¿diga usted realeza?

**Rey vegeta**: ve a llamar al príncipe vegeta y al conde Bardock, diles que quiero verlos de inmediato en mi despacho.

**Soldado**: así será majestad, me retiro a cumplir vuestras ordenes, (se levanto y fue a

Cumplir las órdenes)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EN LAS AFUERAS DEL PALACIO DEL REY VEGETA **

**Príncipe Vegeta: **Vamos soldado¿eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? (le da un golpe y lo enviste y el soldado queda inconciente).

Le dice a otro soldado:

**P. Vegeta**: demuéstrame que aunque sea tu si puedes hacerme frente.

**Soldado 2: (**se abalanza hacia vegeta para golpearlo pero el príncipe desaparece y le da un golpe en la nuca que lo deja inconciente).

**Cannette¿**no sé porque pierdes tiempo entrenando con esos soldados? sabes que no son rivales para ti , ni siquiera logran golpearte

**Vegeta**¿Cannette?; no sabia que estabas aquí viendo mis entrenamientos.

**Cannette: (**da una leve sonrisa) si su alteza, si quiere un buen entrenamiento será mejor que deje en paz a esos pobres miserables y pelee con alguien que esta a su nivel.

**P. Vegeta**: da una leve sonrisa ¿tú conoces a ese guerrero tan poderoso que puede hacerme frente?

**Cannette**: claro que si, lo esta viendo en este preciso momento (vuela hasta la plataforma de entrenamiento).

**Vegeta**: aaahh con que eras tú, jamás lo hubiera sospechado, si quieres retarme cannette será mejor que pelees con todas tus fuerzas, porque yo no seré flexible contigo ya sabes como soy.

**Cannette** : si se alteza jeje; se que eres el príncipe saiyajin sin miedos ni remordimientos

**p. Vegeta**: así es

**cuando ya se prepara para empezar a atacar a Cannette **

**Mensajero: **alteza, alteza, su padre el rey vegeta solicita su presencia ante él.

**P .Vegeta**: "que querrá mi padre ahora" esta bien, dile al rey que voy en unos minutos

**Mensajero**: si alteza, (se reverencia y se fue.)

**Cannette**¿tienes idea de que querrá tu padre?

**P. vegeta: **déjame adivinar, seguramente quiere recordarme lo débil que soy por no transformarme en ssj todavía.

**Cannette**. Últimamente ustedes han discutido demasiado, pero no te molestes con tu padre; el lo hace porque eres su hijo y tienes que ser el saiyajin más fuerte porque tú serás su sucesor.

**P .Vegeta**: si, si ya lo sé.

**Cannette: **sabes vegeta

**Vegeta**¿qué?

**Cannette**: me encanta verte así todo sudado y con esa ropa de entrenamiento, (se le va acercando lentamente), te ves muy sexy

**Vegeta**: no me provoques por ahora, después podremos entrenar toda la noche, pero te advierto que no seré clemente.

**Cannette**: uy príncipe. (Le da una sonrisa ,guiña el ojo y se va.)

**P Vegeta: **"cannette cada vez se pone mas guapa es una hembra muy atractiva" y ve para sus alrededores; menos mal que estos infelices están inconcientes porque si hubieran escuchado mi conversación con Cannette no hubieran vivido para contarlo, (sin perder más tiempo se fue a cambiar de ropa para ver a su padre.)

**va a los camarines y saca una armadura. Y siente que alguien también anda por allí**

**P Vegeta: **. Sal de allí quien quiera que seas.

**Conde Bardock: **soy yo majestad.

**P. Vegeta**: ah eres tu Bardock¿también estabas entrenando?

**C. Bardock: **no, príncipe yo solo vine a buscar una armadura para presentarme ante su padre, que me mando a llamar

**P. Vegeta**¿también te mando a llamar?

**C. Bardock: **Sí príncipe, un mensajero me avisó

**P. Vegeta**: muy bien, entonces iremos a ver que necesita el rey

**C. Bardock**: (asintió con su cabeza y siguió colocándose su armadura.)

**P.Vegeta: (**se terminó de colocar sus guantes y su armadura y salió sólo del camarín sin esperar a Bardock), él no era acompañante de nadie y mucho menos de ese clase baja que fue reconocido "espero que mi padre no me humille ante ese Bardock, se que le tiene mucha confianza" y fue caminando rumbo al despacho donde siempre se encontraba con su padre para conversar o para discutir y también para hablar temas en privado.

**P. vegeta**: (entro al palacio, todos los guardias se pusieron muy firmes y con un puño en el pecho, esa era señal de respeto y saludo), "incompetentes" (sin tomarlos en cuenta, abrió la puerta del despacho de su padre pero no encontró a nadie allí )"mi padre es el último en llegar siempre" ese viejo se da mucha importancia, tomo asiento.

**C. Bardock**: veo que ya se puso cómodo príncipe

**Vegeta**: …………… (sólo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos)

**C. Bardock**: "este mocoso es muy petulante pero en fin no le rogaré para que me hable"

**Rey vegeta: **veo que los 2 vinieron pronto muy bien así me gusta

**P. Vegeta**: buenos días alteza

**C. Bardock: **buenos días majestad, es un gusto verlo

**R. Vegeta**: dejémonos ya de palabrerías y vamos al grano, los mandé llamar porque se acerca el DIA de honrar a nuestros dioses y necesitamos el sacrificio.

**C. Bardock: **SI TIENE RAZON, ya se acerca el día de honrar a los dioses de la sangre y la guerra.

**R. vegeta: **así es Bardock, quiero que tu y mi hijo vayan a traer al sacrificio del planeta Saisey.

**c. Bardock**: será un placer para mi cumplir una orden suya alteza, pero según escuché, en Saisey ya no hay seres que tengan un aspecto parecido al nuestro, porque todos ya han sido utilizados.

**R. Vegeta: **mmmm, ya veo así esta la situación pues bien, busquen al sacrificio en donde sea en cualquier planeta, solo tráiganla pronto

**P. Vegeta**¿usted desea que vaya yo también en busca del sacrificio?

**R. vegeta: **y pues que creías ¿Qué te llame solo para que me veas hablar con Bardock¡No seas idiota.!

**P. Vegeta**: grrrrrr "lo hizo de nuevo, es un desgraciado"

**R. Vegeta: **Bardock, quiero que aprovechen ir a maxkira;para que comercialicen nuestros productos que últimamente se han quedado en las bodegas, debido a falta de tiempo.

**C.Bardock **esta bien majestad, aré todo lo que usted me ordena, comercializaré nuestros productos y buscare a la sacrificio.

**R. Vegeta**¡excelente Bardock!

**C. Bardock**: gracias majestad, pero diga usted ¿cuándo quiere que partamos rumbo a ese planeta

**R. Vegeta: **mañana mismo, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder mas tiempo.

**P. Vegeta**:¿ mañana? Es demasiado pronto ¿acaso las naves están listas¿ la tripulación ya fue escogida?

**REY VEGETA**

.eso es lo de menos vegeta, ellos estarán listos cuando yo se lo diga, tú eres el único que parece que no esta listo y que no quieres viajar para cumplir tu misión.

**P vegeta**: no es eso, nunca había ido a un viaje de comercialización y tampoco buscar a un sacrificio, yo sólo me dedicaba a conquistar planetas como usted sabe.

**R. vegeta : **lo sé pero, los planetas cuyos habitantes eran guerreros fuertes ya han sido eliminados por ti y por nuestros mejores guerreros, ahora solo hay por los alrededores planetas, en donde sus habitantes son escoria y que los simples guerreros de clase baja pueden eliminar y purgar sin problema alguno y como no has hecho nada últimamente, quiero que vayas con Bardock

**C. Bardock **" simples guerreros de clase baja ja"

**P Vegeta:** padre yo iré a buscar el sacrificio, no lo dude

**R. Vegeta **: eso espero vegeta,te conviene que no me decepciones.

**Vegeta **no lo haré majestad y por cierto ¿puedo llevar a alguien mas aparte de la tripulación escogida?

**R. vegeta: **lleva no mas a tu hembra a el viaje, para que no te aburras tanto.

**P. Vegeta: **muy bien, entonces partiremos mañana en la flota de comercio, nos vemos al amanecer bardock

**C. Bardock**: Príncipe, nos encontraremos en la zona de despegue al amanecer

**P. Vegeta: **allí nos veremos.

**R. Vegeta: **ahora preparen todo para el viaje, pueden marcharse

**Vegeta, C.Bardock: **sí, majestad

(Los 3 salieron del despacho y cada cual se dirigió a sus ocupaciones.)

**Vegeta**: mi padre sólo quiere que vaya a Maxkira para molestarme no mas, sabe que eso no es mi campo soy un guerrero más no un comerciante, pero si va cannette mmmm el viaje no será tan aburrido,( subió las escaleras y se encontró con cannette que ella iba bajando)

**Cannette¿** a que viaje te refieres?

**P. vegeta**: a un viaje que me encomendó mi padre

**Cannette¿**una conquista?

**P.vegeta**: no, es para comercializar nuestros productos y para traer al sacrificio

**Cannette¿**nunca has hecho esto, no lo entiendo?

**P.vegeta**: sólo quiere molestarme mi padre, ya lo conoces como es, pero lo bueno es que permitió que tu me acompañes al viaje

**Cannette. **Mmmm entonces no la pasaras mal vegeta,(se acercó y lo abrazó)

**P.vegeta **cannette,suéltame alguien puede estar viéndonos

**Cannette: **no te preocupes no hay nadie por aquí, (le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y susurrándole en el oído) sigo esperando mi entrenamiento vegeta no lo olvides.

**Vegeta** claro que no como lo voy a olvidar, es mas ahora mismo podremos hacerlo para no esperar hasta la noche.

**Cannette: **por ahora no puedo vegeta

**P.vegeta**¿por qué no?

**Cannette: **porque tengo que salir a entrenar con tu madre

**P.vegeta: **hoy van a entrenar

**Cannette**: si, ella quiere ver cuanto e mejorado en mis técnicas y en mi estilo de combate después de estos 3 años de entrenar con ella, quiere ver mis avances en la lucha.

**P. vegeta**: ya veo, espero que puedas derrotar a mi madre en la pelea y le demuestres todos tus progresos

**Cannette**: si vegeta, este día lo he esperado con muchas ansias para saber si ya alcance el nivel de tu madre, sabes siempre he deseado ser tan fuerte como ella, es la mejor combatiente de vejitasei.

**P. vegeta**: no hay duda alguna, por algo mi padre quiso casarse con ella..

**Cannette**: bien se me hace tarde, hasta pronto vegeta y se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

**Vegeta** (la toma de la mano y la acerca a él ) ¿no se te olvido algo cannette?, (le da un beso algo salvaje en los labios, demostrándole toda el deseo que siente por ella)

**Cannette**: …….

**p. vegeta: **al acabarse el beso vegeta la acaricia del cabello, no te olvides de despedirte de mi para la próxima.

**Cannette: **debería olvidarme siempre para ser castigada de esa manera

**P. vegeta¿**entonces quiere mas castigo?

**Cannette**: si, pero no, debo irme aunque quiero quedarme contigo, pero el deber me llama y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios de vegeta 8y se marcho enseguida antes que sus instintos la traicionen.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En la plataforma de entrenamiento **

**Suyai: **te tardaste cannette ¿Qué tanto estuviste haciendo?

**Cannette: **nada alteza, solo estaba hablando con vegeta, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron

**Suyai**: aaahh ese tipo de conversaciones vaya, vaya

**Cannette**: O.O no, no, no es lo que usted piensa, (empezó a tartamudear sus nervios la traicionaban y sus manos sudaban).

**Suyai: **ay cannette yo no soy tan ingenua se que tu y vegeta se aparean desde hace muchos años atrás desde que tu tenias unos 17 años por lo menos.

**Cannette**¿pero como?

**Suyai: **no fue tan difícil enterarme, ya sabes como son los sirvientes de chismosos, además ustedes son medios escandalosos.

**Cannette**//

**Suyai: **no te pongas así no es nada malo, es solo un apareamiento entre macho y hembra, pero ya basta de conversaciones no vinimos aquí para hablar de esto

**Cannette**: si, alteza tiene razón.

**Suyai**: sabes cannette,eres tan diferente, cuando estas en combate o con otras personas pareces una mujer dura y segura, pero medio vegeta esta todo cambia, pareces una chiquilla enamoradiza, debes cambiar de actitud, no debes ponerte así por nadie, debes guardar tus emociones aparezca quien sea, una saiyajin no debe portarse así.

**Cannette**:lo sé ,no puedo evitarlo u//u pero lo haré tal y como usted me lo ha enseñado.

**Suyai**: ASI SE HABLA Y BASTA DE PLATICA, prepárate porque quiero ver de que estas hecha.

**Cannette: **cuando usted quiera¡¡¡estoy lista!!!!

(Ambas comienzan a pelear como queriéndose matar la una a la otra, la plataforma empieza a temblar por la gran fuerza de estas guerreras, la batalla parece equilibrada,

pero la reina poco a poco va marcando la diferencia, cannette empieza a disminuir su ki debido al cansancio y a los golpes que la reina le ha propinado en esta lucha, después de 3 horas este combate acaba.La reina resulto un poco lastimada.su brazo esta un poco dislocado, mientras que cannette esta en el piso intentando inútilmente de pararse.)

**P. vegeta : **¿no creen que ya es suficiente? Han peleado por 3 horas y ninguna se ha rendido y en esas condiciones no creo que puedan seguir peleando

**Suyai**: tienes razón hijo, creo que por hoy es suficiente, puede decir que empatamos pero solo por hoy, esto aun no ha terminado (se sujeta su brazo dislocado)

**P.vegeta**:¿madre se encuentra bien?

**Suyai: **por supuesto, solo estoy un poco adolorida (se coloco el hueso de su brazo dislocado en su lugar, ya le había pasado tantas veces estas luxaciones que ella mismo sabia como ponerlos en la normalidad.)

**Cannette**: (seguía intentando levantarse inútilmente), (vegeta se dirigió hacia ella y intento ayudarla pero ella se negó su orgullo de peleadora se lo impedía, hasta que ella mismo logro levantarse )

**Vegeta**: (dio una leve sonrisa, ese espíritu de pelea de cannette le gustaba mucho, la tomó de brazos para llevarla a un tanque de curación)

**Suyai: **los acompaño, después de todo yo también tengo uno que otros raspones

(Todos se miran y se dan una sonrisa)

**Al llegar a la enfermería cannette es rehabilitada en esos tanques de curación**

**P. vegeta: **madre,le dio una paliza a cannette en el combate

**Suyai: **así tenia que ser vegeta, sin dolor no hay resultados

**P. vegeta: **¿ vio resultados en cannette madre?

**Suyai**: si los vi, ella a avanzado mucho, pero no quiero que le digas nada si se lo dices capaz se confía y deja de esforzarse tanto en los entrenamientos. Es mejor que siga con ese ritmo y talvez algún día comenzara a alcanzar mi poder de pelea.

**P. vegeta**: madre mañana iré de viaje.

**Suyai: **¿vas de conquista?

**P. vegeta: **no, esta vez iré de comerciante a maxkira y buscare un sacrificio para los dioses

**Suyai** o.o ¿Tu padre te mandó a buscar el sacrificio?

**P. vegeta**: si, de otra manera ¿usted cree que yo iría?

**Suyai**: claro que no, hoy mismo hablaré con tu padre para decirle que tu no iras , eres un príncipe no un comerciante ó.ó

**P. vegeta**: deje no mas madre usted sabe como es mi padre cuando se le pone algo en la cabeza no hay quien lo haga cambiar de opinión

**Suyai**: en eso tienes razón, tu y tu padre en eso son muy parecido aparte de que tu eres su replica exacta.

**P. vegeta**: el y yo somos diferentes madre

**Suyai: **pues no lo parece.

**P. Vegeta:**bueno ya, no importa, mañana viajare, pero iré con cannette a maxkira.

**Suyai**: por eso que no te disgusta tanto la idea

**P. vegeta**: tengo que admitirlo es esa la razón del porque no estoy tan enojado con mi padre.

**Suyai: **ya veo con que así va la cosa, hay algo que te quiero pedir hijo

**P. vegeta**: diga usted madre

**Suyai**: no seas exhibicionista con cannette en ese planeta, esa muchacha sabe muy bien comportarse, pero cuando tu estas a su lado se le olvida quien es

**P. vegeta: **"la traigo loquita" si es por eso madre no tiene porque preocuparse,nos comportaremos bien

**Suyai: **¿ a que hora parten?

**P. vegeta**: mañana al amanecer

**Suyai**: espero que tengas en cuenta lo que te dije, los saiyajin no debemos mostrar debilidades y mucho menos frente a sabandijas de otra raza.

**P. vegeta **lo sé madre

**Suyai: **me retiro hijo iré a mis habitaciones nos vemos

**P. vegeta **adiós madre,

**Vegeta** (quedo admirando el rostro de cannette mientras que el reloj seguía su curso)

Después de todo creo que no tendré mi otro entrenamiento con Cannette u,u tengo que ir a preparar las cosas para el viaje y ella también tendrá que hacerlo.

Fin del capitulo 1

Hecho por la chica saiyajin


	3. Preparando el Viaje

**_

* * *

_**

Mi Sangre y la Tuya, son Tinta en esta Historia

**_Segundo Capitulo: Preparando el Viaje_**

**_Por: Saiya Elite

* * *

_**

P. Vegeta: (salió de la enfermería para dirigirse a sus habitaciones, no sin antes mirar hacia tras, para volver a ver el rostro de cannette que lucia muy tranquilo, dio una leve sonrisa y continuo su rumbo, por el pasillo que conducía al palacio, nuevamente vió a los guardias pero los ignoró de nuevo, subió por una larga escalera y finalmente llegó a su habitación)

**P. Vegeta: **"por fin ya era hora, esos pasillos se me hacen eternos" (abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró, dirigiéndose a su cama para acostarse unos momentos antes de comenzar a preparar las cosas para el viaje a maxkira) ojala no se me haga tan difícil encontrar el sacrificio, como dijo Bardock en Saisey ya no hay seres con aspecto semejante al nuestro, si es eso cierto tendremos que buscarlo en otro planeta, espero que en maxkira si hayan, como hay tantas sabandijas de diferentes planetas puede haber la posibilidad de encontrar a una hembra que cumpla los requisitos del sacrificio, será mejor que me deje de palabrería y me de una ducha para relajarme, (se dirigió a el baño, se sacó la ropa y dejo que el agua tibia lo reconforte, sus pensamientos tomaron otro rumbo) diablos no se que hacer, (apretó los puños fuertemente), como diablos me convertiré en ssj, mi padre nunca me ha dicho como lo logró, pero jamás me rebajaré pidiéndole que me enseñe (dio una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados) y dudo mucho a que el se ofrezca, lo único que ha hecho en todos estos años es tratarme peor que a la basura siempre burlándose de mi nivel de pelea, no importa cuanto haga, para el nunca es suficiente siempre es nada desde niño solo venía a verme para hacerme acuerdo de lo inútil y patético que era ante sus ojos, pero algún día vera de todo lo que soy capaz y se morderá la lengua lo haré tragar todas esas palabras que me ha dicho en toda mi vida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En la sala de recuperación:**

Cannette seguía en el tanque de recuperación, ya había recuperado la conciencia,(abrió los ojos) "solo habían pasado 30 minutos" (dio un suspiro) "que mal que haya tenido que parar aquí otra vez" pero esa pelea ayudó a subir mi nivel, puedo sentirlo, "vegeta donde estas" (se puso a ver a sus alrededores pero no lo vio) "bueno no se iba a quedar a esperarme todo el rato que he dormido"

el sonido de una alarma proveniente de la maquina avisaba que ya estaba recuperada, las aguas de color verde comenzaron a descender poco a poco hasta desaparecer.

Cannette: (sacó la mascarilla que tenia puesta, y salio del tanque completamente desnuda) que bien me siento (estiró los brazos) bien, tendré que vestirme pero solo en este lugar hay armaduras. (se dirigió a una especie de casillero donde saco una armadura femenina, se la puso y salio de ese lugar, dio una leve sonrisa) espero que vegeta no se haya olvidado de que esta noche teníamos entrenamiento je je je pero antes iré a ponerme una ropa mas cómoda y ligera (subió por las escaleras y entro rápidamente a su habitación, abrió un cajón y saco una linda pijama un poco transparente) vegeta se volverá loco cuando la vea no me cabe la menor duda yo sé sus puntos débiles jijijiji (se saco la armadura y se puso la pijama, pero con una bata de color rojo encima, salió rápido de su habitación y se dirigió a la de vegeta, al entrar se dio cuenta que vegeta se estaba duchando y cerro sus ojos para imaginarse su escultural cuerpo desnudo sin embargo decidió esperarlo afuera)

**P. Vegeta: **uffff esa ducha me sentó muy bien, ahora me siento como nuevo ( estaba semi desnudo con tan solo una toalla en la cintura)

**Cannette**: espero que no haya olvidado su entrenamiento nocturno majestad (sacó su bata y quedo en la pijama transparente)

**Vegeta: **veo que ya estas muy recuperada cannette y hasta quieres mas todavía (dijo esto tomándola de la cintura)

**Cannette**: tienes razón lo estoy (comenzó a oler el cuerpo de vegeta) hueles muy bien vegeta, ese jabón que utilizaste es muy oloroso

**P. vegeta: **(la empujo a la cama y los 2 se miraron acabando esta situación se dieron un beso y caricias por todo el cuerpo)

**Cannette**: oh vegeta te amo

**P. Vegeta: **(se separó del cuerpo de cannette) " amor, ella dijo que siente amor por mí,"

**Cannette: **¿que te ocurre vegeta, porque actúas así, acaso es algo que dije?

**P. Vegeta **"yo no se que es amor cannette solo se que te quiero y te deseo mucho" no, no es nada solo que tengo que ir a arreglar las cosas para el viaje y ya se me hace tarde, te sugiero que tu también hagas lo mismo.

**Cannette: **¿seguro que es eso vegeta? Me pareció que te ví un poco aturdido acaso¿es por lo que te dije?

**P, vegeta: **no digas tonterías cannette a mi una palabra no me afecta, solo que esta noche no podremos aparearnos, tenemos cosas que hacer.

**Cannette**: esta bien vegeta, preparare mis cosas para el viaje, pero algo si te exijo.

**P. vegeta: **¿que cosa?

**Cannette: **que me dejes dormir en tus brazos esta noche

**P. vegeta**: ( se acerca de ella y le acaricia el rostro) bueno, pero no se si podré dormir, tengo cosas que hacer y el tiempo se me fue volando sin darme cuenta.

**Cannette**: eso es porque dejaste las cosas a último momento ¿no es así?

**P, Vegeta: **ya te dije Cannette que el tiempo se me fue sin darme cuenta.(se levanta de la cama y se aleja de cannette) muy bien manos a la obra cannette.

**Cannette**: uy esta bien, iré a mi habitación para poner las cosas que necesitaré.

**Vegeta**: (sonríe) hablas como si fueras a poner una cantidad de cosas, Maxkira solo queda a unas cuantas horas de vejitasei no nos tardaremos mucho.

**Cannette**: quien sabe, supóngase que no encontremos a la victima del sacrificio y tengamos que ir rumbo a otro planeta, es mejor prepararse para que ninguna situación nos tome por sorpresa.

**P. Vegeta: **tienes razón Cannette, eres muy precavida , pero yo solo espero que no tengamos que buscarla en otro planeta no me gusta la idea de ser una especie de cazador de sabandijas jejeje

**Cannette**: vegeta, si tu solo vas a dar las órdenes a los soldados no tendrás que corretear a nadie jejeje,

**P, vegeta**: eso si es cierto, pero igual es exasperante ciertos soldadillos que lo único que hacen es acabar con mi paciencia, como ese soldado mediocre de clase baja llamado Bardock.

**Cannette: **te molesta porque es un soldado de clase baja o por el solo hecho de que tu padre le tiene mas confianza que a ti.

**P. Vegeta**: no negaré que es esa una de las causas del porque me fastidia su presencia, mi padre es un invésil y bardock también..

**Cannette: **yo no lo veo así, conozco a Bardock desde que fue reconocido conde y a su hijo Raditz también, es un muy atento y respetuoso

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flash back: **

cannette estaba en el palacio como de costumbre, estaba sentada esperando a su profesor de literatura cuando ve pasar a raditz por allí,

**Cannette: **(se levanta . y lo observa sin que el se diera cuenta y regresa a su asiento)

**Raditz: **(toca la puerta ) señorita cannette su brazalete se le cayó.

**Cannette **(quedo impresionada) "¿el se había dado cuenta de su presencia a caso?"

**Raditz: **déjeme ponérsela señorita

**Cannette**: (asintió con la cabeza) (y le dio su mano.)

**Raditz: **(le colocó el brazalete y besó su mano) déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es …….

**Cannette**: no necesitas decirlo yo lo sé¿tú eres el hijo de Bardock o me equivoco?

**Raditz**: si , yo soy su hijo.

Desde aquel día ellos se conocieron mejor debido a que Bardock fue nombrado conde y su hijo siempre estaba con él, pero Raditz al parecer le había tomado mucho cariño, mucho mas cariño del que ella deseara.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**P. vegeta¿**Cómo, tu hablas con esos clase baja?

**Cannette**: sí vegeta y te digo que no son malas personas, sólo intenta conocerlos y talvez, sólo talvez te lleguen a simpatizar.

**P. Vegeta: **jamás lo haré y te digo a ti que no quiero verte hablando con ese tal Raditz, no me gustó la manera de cómo hablaste de el, es como si sintieras algo por ese idiota

**Cannette: **sí siento algo por él

**P. Vegeta: **¿qué rayos dices cannette? (su ceño se frunció)

**Cannette: **solamente siento aprecio por él nada mas, no tienes porque ponerte celoso sabes que tu eres quien quiero.

**P. Vegeta: **no me puse celoso ( miró hacia otro lado) solo es que no me gusta que pierdas el tiempo con ese tipo de gente.

**Cannette: **bueno, bueno ya me voy nos vemos para dormir juntos ¿te parece?

**P.vegeta**: no se si llegue a tener tiempo para dormir tengo que ver quien será la tripulación, las cosas que necesitaremos incluyendo las provisiones y también nuestros productos, así que será mejor que no te hagas a la idea que me sobrara el tiempo.

**Cannette: **pero Vegeta, tienes que descansar.

**P. vegeta**: no te preocupes por mí y ve a hacer tus cosas procura dormirte después de guardar tus cosas porque al amanecer partimos.

**Cannette: **(lo abraza) si, ya me voy entonces mañana nos vemos

**P. vegeta: **sólo no te vayas a quedar dormida

**Cannette: **no te preocupes eso no ocurrirá (se aleja, abre la puerta y se va a su habitación)

**P. Vegeta: **(queda mirando la puerta) "ya se marchó, me puso un poco nervioso a lo que me dijo que me amaba, pero da igual, supongo que es el mismo sentimiento que yo tengo al verla, eso debe ser el amor) bah que tonterías pienso eso son debilidades no mas, con tantas cosas que tengo que hacer y yo pensando en idioteces, (se viste y sale de su habitación para ir a preparar las cosas).

**EN LA PLATAFORMA DE DESPEGUE**

**Bardock: **(estaba dando órdenes a unos soldados para que pusieran toda la mercadería que iban a vender a maxkira, había hecho abrir las bodegas desde hace un buen rato) Soldado supongo que ya esta todo listo para el despegue de la nave ¿no es así'.

**Soldado**: Sí conde Bardock, ya están todos los productos puestos en el almacén de la nave y también ya están las provisiones que requeriremos y unas extras por si acaso el viaje llegue a ser un poco mas largo, pusimos el combustible, revisamos la nave para que no tuviera ni un fallo y podría decirle que ya estamos listos Conde Bardock.

**C. Bardock: **excelente trabajo soldado, puede retirarse.

**Soldado**: (se retira)

**P. Vegeta: **Bardock¿no te habías ido?

**C. Bardock **( se reverencia) no príncipe, me quedé aquí preparando las cosas para el viaje de mañana tal como le dije a su padre el rey vegeta.

**P. Vegeta: **¿ya lo hiciste? Ó.ó

**C. Bardock**: si alteza, ya está todo listo "je je je seguro ya se enojó porque yo lo hice todo, pero el tiene la culpa por dejar las cosas a último momento"

**P. vegeta**: me imagino que todo esta listo sobre la mercadería y la nave¿ pero que hay con la tripulación?

C. Bardock: eso ya esta también alteza

**P. vegeta **(UN POCO ALTERADO)

¿como?, Te atreviste a escoger la tripulación de mi nave Bardock? TE RECUERDO QUE YO ESTOY AL MANDO DE ESTA MISÍON.

**C. Bardock**.: yo lo sé príncipe vegeta, pero no fui yo quien escogió la tripulación, fue el rey vegeta quien lo hizo, yo solo me encargue del mantenimiento y subir la carga a la nave nada más.

**P. Vegeta: **¿y quines son los tripulantes, es decir a que clase pertenecen?

**C. Bardock**: no se a que se refiere alteza los tripulantes no son soldados del ejército real, sólo son comerciantes, eso sí aparte usted tendrá sus soldados para capturar el sacrificio, pero son soldados de 3 clase, su padre dijo que son mas que suficientes.

**P. Vegeta**: "esos incompetentes, tendré que lidiar con ellos ú,ú". si es así Bardock ya esta todo listo para partir , nos vemos al amanecer como habíamos quedado.

**C. Bardock: **"ya le enseñaremos que los soldados de clase baja no somos una escoria y que somos muy útiles." usted lo ha dicho, al amanecer despegamos príncipe.

**P. VEGETA**: (le dio la espalda y salio de allí muy enfadado) " a la cuenta que mi padre sólo me mando a guardar mis cosas personales, me cree un inútil,"( se regresó a su habitación.)

**HABITACION DE VEGETA:**

**P. Vegeta**: cannette ¿otra vez estas aquí? Ó.Ó

**Cannette**: es que te esperaba para dormir, ya preparé mis cosas, solo te estaba esperando pero veo que no te agradó ¿estas enojado?

**Vegeta**: si, si estoy enojado, pero no es por ti es con mi padre, prácticamente me dejó a fuera de las decisiones de la nave.(vegeta se va dirigiendo a la cama y se acuesta al lado)

**Cannette: **con que es eso, pero no le des importancia Vegeta, cuando despeguemos tu padre no podrá mandar en nada y tu darás las ordenes de comercialización y búsqueda.

Vegeta: ya lo sé,

**Cannette: **relájate entonces y descansa que tenemos que madrugar mañana.(se acuesta en el pecho de el y cierra sus ojos) mañana partiremos y verás que conseguiremos hacer las cosas bien, no te preocupes, yo estaré allí para echarte una mano en cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, supongo que lo sabes ¿verdad vegeta, vegeta?

**Vegeta**: (zzzzz) ……….

**Cannette: **ya se durmió, seguro no escuchó lo que le dije. (lo abraza y lo arropa con una frazada) supongo que estaba muy cansado, todos los días el tiene que entrenar duramente y aparte estudiar para algún día ser el rey de nuestro planeta, (se acuesta otra vez en su pecho y se queda dormido al lado del hombre de sus sueños,)


	4. El planeta Maxkira

Capitulo 3

EL PLANETA MAXKIRA

Una vez que ambos se perdieron en el mundo de los sueños, las horas transcurrieron sin pensar en el cansancio de sus habitantes, apareciendo los primeros rayos del sol, indicando un nuevo día, un nuevo amanecer y para otros el comienzo de una nueva vida y nuevas sensaciones...

**P. vegeta**: (comenzó a sentir la luz y los rayos del sol en su cara) ¿QUE ya amaneció tan pronto?, pero si apenas me quede dormido , ya se nos hizo tan tarde, grrrr maldición, Cannette despiértate, (sacudiendo un poco su cuerpo).

**Cannette**: (media dormida todavía) ¿que hora es?

**P.Vegeta:** .(comenzando a vestirse con su armadura muy rapidamente) no hagas tantas preguntas,solo se que ya es tarde teníamos que estar antes del amanecer en la plataforma de despegue.

**Cannette:**

(despertando totalmente) si es cierto, teníamos que viajar esta mañana.

**P. vegeta**: demonios,deja de hablar y empieza a vestirte, porque si no lo haces rápido te quedarás aquí, no pienso esperarte

**Cannette**: (salta de la cama y sale de la habitacion de vegeta, para ir a la suya y ponerse la armadura que ayer utilizó, se viste rápidamente y va al cuarto de vegeta) vegeta ya estoy vestida, vegeta, vegeta aahh este hombre ya se fue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la plataforma de despegue:

**P. Vegeta: **( empezó a buscar la nave en la plataforma de despegue en ese preciso instante iba a despegar sin importale a quien dejaría)

**Bardock:** principe ya estamos todos aquí, sólo estábamos esperando a su alteza.

**P. Vegeta:** " mas te vale soldadito" (empieza a subir a la nave).

**Bardock**: despegaremos cuando usted lo ordene alteza

**P. Vegeta: ... **

**Cannette**: ( corriendo lo mas rápido posible e intentando alcanzar a vegeta) Príncipe ya estoy aquí.

**P. Vegeta**: (La miró de reojó y no le dijo nada, no mostraría ninguna emoción frente a los demas y siguió su camino hasta entrar a la nave)

**Cannette**: "casi me quedo, ese vegeta siempre es así u.u" ( subía atras de vegeta para abordar la nave)

**P. vegeta, Bardock, Cannette:** ( ocuparon sus asientos)

**P. Vegeta**: capitán Desjet, rumbo a Maxkira

**C. Desjet**: a la orden alteza. (y la nave comenzó a despegarse de la plataforma, desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista de los que estaban observando el despegue)

**C. Bardock:** " ese vegeta es un caso perdido, mira que llegar tarde y mas encima trae a su hembra como si esto es un viaje de placer"

**C Desjet**: Principe vegeta, ya salimos de la atmósfera del planeta, si lo desea puede salir para realizar sus ocupaciones.

**P. Vegeta**: (se levantó de su asiento y salió)

**Cannette**: (lo ve marcharse y ella tambien se va atras de el) vegeta, esperame.

**P. Vegeta:** (siguiendo su camino) ¿que?

**Cannette** "vaya, esta así porque estamos en la nave" ¿cual será mi camarote?

**P. Vegeta**: no me preguntes a mí, yo no soy el encargado de eso. "cannette no puedo dejarte en el mío porque estaríamos expuestos a toda clase de comentarios"

**Cannette**; "ufff ya tantos años de conocerlo no me extraña que se comporte asi" alteza me retiro cualquier cosa (no terminío de decir la palabra porque vegeta la interrumpió)

**P. Vegeta**: Ya lo sé ahora vete y no molestes tengo cosas que hacer a diferencia de ti yo soy una persona ocupada

**Cannette**: ó.ó "ese vegeta, se pasa a veces" disculpe alteza (da media vuelta y se retira un poco enojada)

**P. Vegeta:** "como dijo mi madre Cannette es una buena guerrera y todo, pero no sabe ocultar sus emociones cuando yo estoy de por medio, va a aprender conmigo a la mala, aunque ella sabe que la estimo" (abrió una puerta y sin decir nada a nadie tomó los informes de la mercaderia para informarse solo, no pediría ayuda a nadie ese no era su estilo, ademas no quería que los habitantes de ese planeta lo agarraran desprevenido y le metan el dedo en la boca por su ignorancia.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EN EL PLANETA MAXKIRA**

En ese planeta siempre habian gran variedad de gente (seres) debido al gran comercio, muchos de ellos recibían a los extranjeros de otros lugares para vender o intercambiar productos, se vendía de todo un poco allí, desde comida hasta repuestos de naves espaciales y es asi donde encontramos a las últimas supervivientes que escaparon del exterminio total del planeta Tierra. ya habían pasado unos 5 años despúes de esa tragedia y nuestras protagonistas ya han logrado superar un poco la perdida de toda una vida, logrando establecerse en Maxkira Y teniendo su propio negocio de repuestos y reparación de naves espaciales.

**Bulma**: tengo que preparar las cosas para abrir el negocio, pero antes tengo que preparar el desayuno. n.n, veo que ya te levantaste

**Kim**: así es ya me levante, cof cof , te ayudaré a preparar el desayuno

**Bulma:** no, descuida Kim yo lo haré, tu ve a descansar otro rato mas y luego abriremos el negocio.

**Kim**: gracias bulma COF COF

**Bulma**: vamos ve a la cama, yo te traeré el desayuno y tu medicina, no debes olvidarte de ella porque si no tu enfermedad podra avanzar y ser peligrosa.

**Kim**: muchas gracias por preocuparte de mi salud bulma, tu siempre estas muy pendiente de mi, eres muy buena amiga te quiero como a una hermana.

**Bulma**: yo tambien te quiero, despues de todo tu y yo somos las únicas sobrevivientes y debemos cuidarnos mutuamente, bueno no hablemos mas del pasado y vivamos el presente, voy a apurarme para abrir el negocio (comenzo a preparar el desayuno inmediatamente, claro que con un tipo de comida diferente al que acostumbraban comer)

**Kim**: "me siento muy cansada, pero la medicina me ayuda a sentirme mejor, hace por lo menos 12 dias que contraje este virus y ese remedio ayuda a combatirlo pero tengo que tomarlo toda la vida porque aún no se a descubierto la cura".

**Bulma:** (despues de unos escasos minutos, termina el desayuno y se lo lleva a kim) Tienes que comerte todo para que recuperes fuerzas, no dejes ni un poco ok (guiña el ojo)

**KIM**: no te preocupes que estoy hambienta jeje

**Bulma**: eso es muy buena señal n.n, sabes kim he estado pensando ultimamete mucho en mi antiguo novio

**Kim:** ¿en tu novio Yancha?

**Bulma**: si, ese mismo, lo extraño tanto a el y a mi familia v.v quisiera volver a tenerlo a mi lado

**Kim** ( un poco triste) te entiendo, pero ya veras que aparecerá otro hombre apuesto y que te saque de este planeta y te de la vida que realmente mereces.

**Bulma**: jejeje es un poco dificil encontrar al hombre ideal, en este planeta solo me han salido seres muy asquerosos con aspecto de lagartijas y sapos, ellos estan locos si piensasn que conquistaran a la gran bulma briefs, la mujer mas inteligente del universo.

**Kim**: jajajajaja, tienes razón en eso, pero veras que aparecera alguien que valga la pena.

**Bulma**: talvez debería hacerle caso a uno de esos sapos, capaz que le doy un beso y se transforma en un guapisimo principe.

**Kim, Bulma:** (ambas rieron, pero sin saber que el destino le tenía preparado una gran sorpresa que cambiaría todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.)

**Kim**. (TERMINÓ SU DESAYUNO Y SE VISTIÓ PARA IR A AYUDAR A BULMA CON EL NEGOCIO YA QUE TENIA BUENA DEMANDA) estoy lista Bulma, abramos las puertas.

**Bulma:** ese animo me gusta nn y comenzaron a esperar a los clientes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EN LA NAVE ESPACIAL SAIYAJIN**

**Bardock y Cannette se encuentran en un pasillo y ambos van a una pequeña sala de la nave para matar el tiempo **

**Bardock**: Señorita cannette ¿como esta usted? hace tiempo que no la veía.

**Cannette**: estoy bien gracias Bardock, cómo a estado Raditz, no lo he visto desde hace mucho tiempo

**Bardock**: " es mejor así" ah, el esta trabajando bastante, se encuentra en Saysei.

**Cannette**: que bueno, me alegro por el y cambiando de tema Bardock ¿tu eras o eres comerciante? O.O

**Bardock**: para serle sincero señorita, hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando era un muchacho muy joven fui comerciante, pero a mi no me gustaba ese tipo de vida, preferia la emoción de estar en el campo de batalla y entrené mucho para estar en las filas del ejército.

**Cannette:** con que fue hace tiempo que fuiste comerciante, entonces ¿porque ahora que es Conde va a hacer ese trabajo?

**Bardock**: porque su padre quiere que el principe vegeta, sepa de todo acerca de los movimientos del planeta, no solo de dominio sino también de nuestra otra forma de vida que es esta.

**Cannette**¿eso te dijo él rey?

**Bardock:** no me ha dicho nada, pero esa es la respuesta mas coherente que le puedo dar a la actitud de su majestad

**Cannette:** por un lado no creo que esto le vaya a hacer mal a vegeta pero sigo pensando que este no debe ser su campo.

**Bardock**: son órdenes de su majestad, no se pueden desobedecer.

**Cannette**: (empieza a servir té en una taza) ¿usted desea un poco de té?

**Bardock**: si, gracias señorita Cannette.

**Cannette**; ¿Bardock usted era soldado del escuadron de mi padre, no es así?

**Bardock: **si, yo era jefe de un escuadron que era dirigido por su padre.

**Cannette**:(da un sorbo de té) cuando murieron mis padres, tu estuviste en esa lucha y diste la alerta ¿como supiste de la traición de Freezer?.

**Bardock:** es una larga historia que capaz usted no me creiría

**Cannette**: mmmmm ok, no soy tan curiosa así que puedes guardarte el secreto, por cierto ¿cuanto nos falta para llegar a MAXKIRA?

**Bardock**: en unos pocos minutos podremos ver el planeta.

**Cannette** "no se porque tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ese planeta, es como si algo malo fuera a pasar" entonces tendremos que prepararnos para el aterrizaje.

**Bardock** (dejo la taza de té que estaba bebiendo y asintió con la cabeza, se levantó para salir de aquella salita e ir a su puesto, ya que iban a aterrizar en unos cuantos minutos).

**Cannette:** (hizo lo mismo que Bardock) " seguro que vegeta se molestaría si le digo que ya estamos cerca de maxkira.

**P. Vegeta** (el entra sin ver a nadie y ocupa su puesto) "ya llegaremos, espero que las cosas no se me compliquen"

**C. DESJET**:(habló por un altavoz, diciendo a todos los soldados que tomen su lugar )

**y en cuestión de segundos en la pantalla delantera pudieron ver un pequeño planeta de color amarillo, MAXKIRA estaba en frente de los ojos de nuestros saiyas.**

**Cannette**. ( su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa) "que diablos será este presentimiento"

**Vegeta:** "el famoso príncipe vegeta haciendo de comerciante ja, la vida si que da vueltas óó"

**Bardock:** " otra vez a los viejos tiempos, no pense que volvería hacer esto otra vez"

**C. Desjet**: "Tengo hambre, pero a lo que aterrizaremos podré comer y descansar jejeje D"

**La nave comenzó a agitarse un poco porque ya habia entrado a la atmosfera del planeta, ellos ya estaban en Maxkira y su nave había tocado el suelo de ese planeta.**

**Hecho por la chica saiyajin D**

dejen reviews please


	5. En Busca del Sacrificio

**CAPITULO 4**

EN BUSCA DEL SACRIFICIO

**Una vez que la nave tocó los áridos suelos del planeta Maxkira**

**C. Desjet**: majestad hemos llegado a nuestro destino (habló por el altavoz nuevamente para decirle a la tripulacion que podían sacarse los cinturones de seguridad.)

**P. Vegeta** "así que este planeta es Maxkira, bah no es la gran cosa con razón mi padre no se interesó en este planeta" Bardock nuestra misión empezará ahora mismo.

**Bardock**: (saca el cinturón) Sí majestad, ¿pero usted que desea hacer primero? buscar al sacrifico o comercializar.

**P. Vegeta**: "mmm lo mejor será que vaya de comerciante y si los inútiles estos no traen al sacrificio yo empezaré a buscarlo" Bardock, tu organiza el escuadrón para ir en búsqueda del sacrificio.

**Bardock:** Sí alteza (se reverencia y se retira para hablar con su escuadrón asignado)

**P. Vegeta:** "voy a dar la orden de que bajen nuestros productos" (va a las bodegas)

**Cannette**: "y ahora que haré yo, será mejor que acompañe a Bardock ya que si vegeta se va a comercializar no podrá ver que clase de sacrificio traerán, aunque se que Bardock lo hará bien" (va a buscar a Bardock y lo alcanza)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EN LAS BODEGAS DE LA NAVE**

**se puede ver una gran cantidad de esclavos que estan desamarrando las cajas para poder bajarlas de la nave.y ponerlas en una especie de transporte plano con ruedas.**

**P. Vegeta**: muevanse que no tenemos todo el día, ni tampoco tengo la paciencia para esperarlos.

una vez que las cajas fueron desamarradas un saiyajin habló

**soldado**: majestad, tenemos que subir las cosas al transporte, pero tenemos mucha carga, seria lo mas recomendable poner la mayoria y dejar la otra parte de la carga para despues

**P. Vegeta:** Aquí soy yo el que da las ordenes y no pienso perder mi tiempo en 2 cargas veo perfectamente que entra todo.

**soldado**: si per...

**P. Vegeta:(**le da una mirada fulminante) ¿osas contradecirme, te recuerdo que solo eres un soldado de clase baja que esta bajo las órdenes de su príncipe.

**soldado** " grrrrr esta bien es su problema" disculpe usted alteza no fue mi intención faltar a su autoridad

**P. Vegeta**:(se cruza de brazos y eleva su tono de voz) apresurence insectos, pongan toda esa carga en el transporte.

los esclavos se miraron unos a otros extrañados porque ellos siempre eran los encargados de subir y bajar las cosas y nunca ponían toda la carga de una sola

**P. Vegeta**: que no me oyeron insectos

todos los esclavos se asustan y empiezan a subir la carga en el transporte nadie se atrevía a contradecir al principe saiyajin

**P. Vegeta**:" nada mas eso me faltaba que los esclavos cuestionen también mis órdenes"

**una vez que los esclavos subieron todo vegeta se dirigio a el transporte para subir y emprender su cometido**

**P. Vegeta** que espera soldado ¿que le de una invitación para que suba?

**Soldado**: "tercoo" aya voy majestad. (se subió a el vehículo y comenzo a manejarlo pero medio comenzando a andar)

pooooommm, pommmm, pommmm

**P. Vegeta:** ¿que diablos fue eso? O.O al parecer vino de esta porquería, (se baja enseguida para revisar) maldición no puede ser, se dañaron estas estúpidas ruedas.

**soldado**: "si tan solo me hubiera escuchado ¬.¬U " majestad el transporte no aguanta tanto peso es resistente pero no tanto.

**P. vegeta**: y me lo vienes a decir ahora ó,ó (lo toma de la armadura y lo alza)

**soldado:** majestad, se lo intenté decir, no me haga daño se lo suplico.

**P. vegeta**: (lanza un energy ha) y no queda nada de ese soldado.

**Los esclavos miran aterrorizados esa escena tan espeluznante y se agrupan entre ellos temblando de miedo.**

**P. Vegeta**: "y ahora como haré para llevar toda esa carga, al parecer era el único transporte que teníamos según los informes, a menos que u.u ,solo me queda hacer esto" traigan todas esas sogas y aseguren las cajas, también dejen unas cuerdas atadas al vehículo.

**Todos los esclavos no perdieron ni un segundo para acatar las órdenes de vegeta, despues de todo nadie quería terminar como ese soldado, una vez terminada la labor**.

**Vegeta**:(subiendo al transporte) ahora todos ustedes tomen una soga y empiecen a halar, tenemos que mover esa chatarra sea como sea.

**los esclavos no podían creerlo esa carga tan pesada sería empujada por ellos, pero no podían oponerse así que cada esclavo tomó una soga y como eran muchos pudierón moverla, pero con el mayor esfuerzo del mundo**.

**P. VEGETA:** esta es la peor humillación que he sufrido en mi vida. ser empujado por una carabana de insectos, menos mal que estamos cerca del comercio ú.ú

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bardock y cannette estaban esperando a sus soldados porque se estaban cambiando de ropa y poniendose su armadura, cuando en eso escucha unos ruidos muy raros.**

**Bardock:** (se asoma a la ventana) no puede ser ¿que es esto? O.O

**Cannette** (se asoma a la ventana también) queeeeeee O.o NO PUEDO CREERLO ¿acaso ese es el trasnsporte de vegeta?

**Bardock**. al parecer si señorita cannette solo que esta dañado y las ruedas estan reventadas.o.o seguro que ese fue el ruido que escuchamos hace unos minutos.

**Cannette**: "vegeta a de estar hecho un Nefístofeles", menos mal que no me dijo que lo acompañara sino estaria en esa especie de carabana andante. o.o

**Bardock** (viendo desde la ventana) "que graciosos se ve jajajajaja"

**Cannette:** ¿que habrá pasado con las ruedas Bardock?

**Bardock:** seguro que exedió el peso de la carga.

**los 3 soldados del grupo de Bardock salieron ya vestidos con sus armaduras **

**soldado 1**: conde Bardock ya estamos listos para nuestra misión

**Bardock**: entonces manos a la obra.

**cannette, Bardock y los 3 soldados salieron de la nave y se dirigieron al centro de la capital de ese planeta donde seguro alli podrian encontrar lo que buscaban.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bulma:** (empezó a abrir la puerta de su negocio) uffff que calor hace es uno de los dias mas calurosos del año

**Kim** (sacando de un cajón unos destornilladores y otras herramientas, para arreglar un motor) si, posiblemente sea uno de los mas calurosos debido a que hoy saldran los 2 soles.

**Bulma**: ¿hoy saldran? uffff entonces debo cuidar mi hermosa piel de los rayos solares, sería una gran perdida para el universo que mi piel se maltratara jojojojo

**Kim**: je je je je claro que sí Bulma lo que tu digas n.nU, este calor es superior al de nuestro planeta puede ser muy peligroso.

**Bulma**: si eso es cierto, jejeje, cuando viviamos en la tierra y eras mi ayudante en la corporacion cápsula siempre te cuidabas del sol y eso que el de allá no se compara con el de aquí.

**Kim: **tienes razón siempre me cuidaba del sol porque mi piel es muy blanca y se mancha facilmente, ademas que soy alérgica a los rayos solares u.u

**Bulma:** aja casi no te conocía mucho en ese entonces, solo te conocí 2 semanas cuando entraste a trabajar conmigo por insistencia de mi padre, según el yo me encerraba solo en el trabajo, por los problemas con mi novio Yancha.

**Kim. **si, ese Yancha era un mujeriego u,u

**Bulma:** lastimosamente si lo era u.u

**Kim**. ese día de la desgracia tu sabes u.u, el luchó con esos extraterrestres para defenderte porque nos querían asesinar, el logró salvarnos a tí y a mí, pero no pudo hacerlo con tus padres ni tampoco pudo salvar su vida, el dió su vida por tí, eso demuestra que él en verdad te amaba.

**Bulma**: (con los ojos llorosos) si lastimosamente me dí cuenta que me amaba muy tarde.

**Kim:** (abrazando a bulma, lo siento no quise ponerte triste, solo que esos recuerdos vienen a mi cabeza siempre)

**Bulma**: descuida, olvidemos esto y pongamonos a trabajar, recuerda que ese cliente esta esperando su motor

**Kim**: si descuida hoy mismo lo termino, solo que...

**Bulma**: ¿que?

**Kim**: me hacen falta unas piezas para el motor que no tenemos aqui así que saldré para comprarlas.

**Bulma**. yo iré no te preocupes recuerda que te hace daño el sol jeje, vuelvo enseguida atiende el negocio mientras yo regreso ok

**Kim**: si descuida, ve tranquila

**BULMA SALIÓ DEL NEGOCIO PARA IR A OTRO PUESTO DE REPARACIONES QUE QUEDABA UN POCO LEJOS DE ALLI**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cannette**: diablos este calor me esta sofocando ya llevamos como 3 horas dando vueltas y nada que encontramos al sacrificio

**Bardock** (sudando) solo tenemos que ser pacientes señorita cannette hay mucha variedad por estos lugares, ademas los soldados también estan buscando, por eso es que nos separamos para la búsqueda

**Cannette:** lo sé, no necesitas decirme para que nos separamos ¬¬ no soy estúpida.

**Bardock**: o.o no quize decir eso, no me malinterprete.

**cannette:** esta bien, esta bien (se cruzo de brazos y miró hacia un lado) O.O Bardock ya la encontramos.

**Bardock: **¿al sacrificio? (empieza a buscar por todos lados)

**Cannette**. si ya la tenemos jejejeje, mira es aquella hembra de cabello rojizo que esta sentada en ese negocio con un objeto raro en sus manos.

**Bardock**: ya la vi, esta en ese negocio de reparación de naves espaciales.

**Cannette**:(sonrisa malvada) vamos por ella Bardock.

**Bardock**: vamos.

**cannette y Bardock: lentamente se acercaron a el negocio.**

**KIm**: buenos dias en que puedo ayudarles n.n

**Cannette**: (salta sobre ella y le da un golpe en la nuca y la deja inconciente) ya esta jeje, fue muy fácil.

**Bardock**: (la toma en brazos) si, esta hembra es perfecta para el sacrificio.

todos los comerciantes miraban a Bardock y a cannette asustados, pero nadie se atrevía a hacerles ni decirles nada debido a que los saiyajin eran famosos y temidos por el simple hecho de ser sanguínarios y malvados, solo pudieron sentir pena por la chica que ese saiya llevaba en brazos.

cannette y Bardock: (se alejaron de alli llevandose a KIM la escogida para el SACRIFICIO)

**-------------------------------------MINUTOS MAS TARDE--------------------------------------------**

**Bulma**: "¿que sucede aquí, por qué habra tanta gende agrupada?" (se acerca a un conocido) Yeskou dime que ha sucedido ¡porque tanto alboroto?

**Yeskou**: Bulma unos siayjin se llevaron a Kim, la secuestraron.

**Bulma:** entro en shock ¿saiyajins, quienes son esos porque se la llevaron?

**Yeskou**: son unos guerreros bárbaros con cola de simio tiene un aspecto parecido al tuyo y al de tu amiga y no se el motivo por el cual se la llevaron

**Bulma**: (lo agarra de la ropa) dime yeskou ¿por donde se fueron?

**Yeskou:** se fueron caminando por esa direccion (señalando hacia la derecha) fue hace apenas unos minutos que sucedió esto.

**Bulma: **( lo suelta y sale corriendo) tenía que alcanzar a esos saiyajins sea como sea y rescatar a su amiga, ella lo haria todo, no le temía a nadie solo a algo y ese algo era la soledad...


	6. Quinto Capítulo

**Aclaraciones de la autora:** Hola a todos los lectores de este fics, quiero comunicarles a ustedes que ahora en adelante habrá un cambio en mi manera de escribir, realmente se me ha hecho un poco complicado cambiar el estilo xx pero lo intenté, como es mi primer fics tuve que pedir muchos consejos sobre la escritura y narración, le doy las gracias a Isabel la autora de REVELACION MALDITA, ella me estuvo dando muchas indicaciones sobre esto y espero haberlo hecho bien. nnU , ahora les explicare los cambios que he hecho en la escritura:

**Los pensamientos siguen igual, van entre comillas ""**

**Las acciones solo estan separadas por punto aparte o seguido.**

**Y los diálogos entre los personajes van acompañados por guiones**.

**Sin mas que decirles los dejo con la historia.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**POR EL AMOR QUE SE LE TIENE A UNA AMIGA.**

Bulma salió corriendo en busca de esos saiyajins."si su aspecto era semejante al de ella sería un poco mas fácil encontrarlos". Una vez que corríó lo mas rápido que podía se detubo para tomar aire."se que deben de estar cerca de aquí, no pudieron irse tan lejos"dándose cuenta que un poco mas allá se encontraba esos saiyajins."alli estan esos desgraciados, se llevan a Kim, sera mejor que pida ayuda a alguien."pensó.

-Señor, necesito su ayuda, esos bárbaros se lllevaron a mi amiga y no se que querran hacerle.-Dijo esto a punto de llorar.

-Qué, ¿esos sujetos de ayá?, O,O ,son saiyajins si no los sabías jovencita, te recomiendo que te vayas olvidando de tu amiga, nadie querrá ayudarte.-Rió nerviosamente el comerciante.

-Es solo un cobarde,un ser repugnante que no tiene sentimientos.-Gritando al borde del histerismo.

-No es eso muchacha, solo que esos salvajes nos matarían de un solo golpe,nadie puede contra ellos, ¿no puedes entender eso?.-Empezando a exasperarse el también.

"sólo pierdo el tiempo con este desgraciado,tendré que hacerlo yo sola, porque al parecer todos se orinan del miedo cuando hablan de esos sujetos." Se alejó de ese tipo, con una mirada llena de fastidio y asco.

Se tranquilizó un poco e intentó no perder la calma. "si esos seres llamados saiyajins eran temidos, debería estar con la cabeza fria para poder idear un plan sin arriesgar su vida ni la de Kim."sujetando nerviosamente sus manos que empezaban a sudar,vió que lo tales saiyajins se dirigían a una nave espacial, sin perder el tiempo se fue acercando muy despacio para no ser descubierta.

-Alguien se acerca a nosotros, el rastreador indica una pequeña presencia.-Viendo hacia los lados.

-No te preocupes Bardock, ya lo había notado desde hace un buen rato, pero su presencia es tan debil que no me preocupa.-Cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.-Hay mucha basura merodiando en este planeta, no hay que tomarlos en cuenta.

-Tiene razón señorita Cannette, con ese ki tan bajo no puede hacernos nada.-

-será mejor que no perdamos mas tiempo Bardock, debemos guardar a la hembra en la nave.-

-Si, tiene razón señorita Cannette.-asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ambos saiyajins subieron a la nave para guardar el sacrificio en un lugar adecuado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vamos sigan halando sabandijas inutiles, con mas fuerza, tiren mas fuerte.-Gritaba constantemente a todos sus esclavos.-¿ eh y ahora que sucede.?-La parte de adelante donde el estaba sentado se fue deplomando,debido a los tirones que daban los esclavos.-ahhhhhhhhh-gritó Vegeta al derrumbarsele su única proteccion que tenía del sol y de las miradas curiosas de esas sabandijas.

Los esclavos al ver todo ese alboroto pararon al unisono,no porque les preocupe el principe,sino por sus peyejos. -Príncipe se encuentra bien.-murmuro uno de ellos, un poco atemorizado.

-¿Que si estoy bien, que si estoy bien?-sus ojos se achicaron en forma de rendijas mirando a ese esclavo que le hizo esa pregunta tan idiota.

-ehhh, lo sentimos mucho alteza.-se arrodilló para pedir perdón, el y todos los esclavos, ya que estaban temblando de miedo

-Esclavos inútiles debería acabar con sus miserables vidas en este mismo instante "grrr pero si lo hago no tendre quien empuje esto,será mejor que me agunte las ganas de asesinarlos y cuando no los necesite me libraré de ellos de una buena vez."-Búsquenme algo para protegerme del sol en este mismo instante.-Ordenó furioso.

- enseguida señor.-Dijo el pequeño esclavo de color amarillo.- Comenzando a buscar algo entre las cajas que pudiera proteger del sol al principe vegeta, pero en vista de que se estaba demorando y la paciencia del príncipe agotando, los demas esclavos se unieron para ayudar, hasta que por fin encontraron una especie de sombrilla.-Principe vegeta esto le ayudara un poco para protegerse, se que no es mucho pero esto le servirá.-Extendiendole la sombrilla hacia vegeta.

-Presta acá gusano.-Quitándole la sombrilla de las manos. -Muevanse que tenemos que seguir empujando esta cosa.-

todos los esclavos rapidamente comenzaron a tomar las sogas para seguir empujando,por suerte ya solo faltaba un poco para llegar.

Mientras vegeta se subía de nuevo a su transporte e instalaba su sombrilla."ahora estoy haciendo el ridículo con esta sombrilla." pum, pum- y ahora unos malditos baches en mi camino, nada puede ser peor-." Por suerte ya estamos cerca, puedo ver los negocios, entregaré esta carga a su dueño y me largo de aquí y mañana mismo me pongo a buscar al sacrificio si es que el iútil de Bardock no lo a hecho aún, pero quisiera creer que sí, porque me quiero ir de una vez por todas y jamas pisar este planeta"

todos los comerciantes de Maxkira al ver esta escena tan cómica se reían muy bajito porque no querian tener problemas ni tampoco morir, pero no todo los días se puede ver al sanguinario principe saiya debajo de una sombrilla y siendo halado por una carabana de esclavos.

**para buena suerte de vegeta ya había llegado a el lugar donde debía entregar esa carga **

-Digame señor ¿este es el pedido que viene de vejitasei?-dijo un comerciante un poco nervioso.

-¿ que crees sabandija?-miró al comerciante con la mayor ira y fustración acumulada por todas las peripesias pasadas en el trayecto.

-O ya veo señor, es que usted no es la persona que siempre trae la mercadería.-

-Hoy tienes el honor de conocer al principe vegeta así que se cuidadoso en dirigirme la palabra y mas te vale que no me hagas enojar debido a que hoy he tenido que soportar toda clase de incomodidades y malos tratos hacia mi persona- se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente al comerciante.-anda revisa las cajas y págame de una buena vez que tengo prisa por irme.-se volteó para ver el transporte.-Bajen toda la carga del transporte y dejénla aquí.-

Todos los esclavos totalmente agotados comenzaron a desamarrar nuevamente las cajas para dejarlas allí, pero por el exeso de calor algunos comenzaba a desmayarse, cosa que no le gusto nada a Vegeta. y una vez terminada la descarga.

Se acercó donde estaban los esclavos.-Solo esto me faltaba que los esclavillos se empiecen a desmayar, seguro que desean descansar ¿no es así?.- Comenzo a preparar un energy ha.

-No es necesario que los elimine alteza, si gusta yo puedo comprar a esos esclavos tan inútiles, así no pierde dinero.¿que le parece mi oferta príncipe Vegeta?

-No esta mal asi me libro de esta bola de inútiles de una vez y no pierdo nada."no me interesa estos esclavos son los mas débiles de todos los que hemos tenido a lo largo de nuestras conquistas, son solo basura, seres inferiores." -Trato hecho, pero eso si, no me vayas a dar una porqueria por estos esclavos"

-Claro que no majestad jijiji le daré una buena cantidad de dinero, no se preocupe, ahora para que no pierda su valioso tiempo le pagaré por los esclavos y por la carga.-Sacó una especie de bolsa que contenía unas piedras preciosas y extendio la bolsa hacia vegeta.-¿Creo que esto es suficiente para cerrar el trato verdad.?-

-No me parece mal, el trato esta cerrado.-Guardando la bolsa en su armadura y con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en su rostro.-Ahora me retiro espero no volver a verte y te regalo ese transporte, has con el lo que quieras.-Y salió volando de alli a toda prisa, porque ese día fue el mas desesperante de toda su vida, definitivamente comenzo a sentir muy dentro de su ser un gran respeto por los comerciantes, como voló a toda velocidad llegó pronto a su nave espacial, nunca le había dado tanto gusto volver a un lugar.

-ufff menos mal que llegué, este día se me hizo eterno.-Bajando levemente del cielo hasta poner sus pies en el suelo, se dirigió hacia la compuerta de la nave que rapidamente se habrió ya que los soldados estaban a la espectativa de la llegada del princípe, al igual que Cannette.

-Príncipe vegeta que bueno que ya volvió.-dijo Cannette.-¿cómo estuvo su día hoy?-sonriendo con malicia, esa era una forma de vengarse de Vegeta por algunos desplantes que le hizo durante el viaje.

-grrrrrr.- La miró con desprecio, el había captado la indirecta y esa pregunta de Cannette era una forma de burla hacia el, "seguro que toda la tripulación de su nave lo había visto en esa situación tan embarazosa y el en ese momento era el hazme reir de todos."

-Veo que estas muy sudado y pareces un poco molesto.-Replicó Cannette.

-No molestes mas si no quieres que descargue toda mi ira en tí, hoy no estoy de humor para soportar a nadie.-diciendo esto último en un tono muy amenazante.

-uy pero que caracter vegeta, será mejor que descanses un poco y te des una ducha porque necesitamos hablar.-

-luego nos vemos, si es que se me antoja.-Se dirigió a su camarote muy molesto.

-Vaya hoy esta demasiado furioso, pero sea como sea tenemos que hablar hoy mismo sobre el sacrificio que ya tenemos.-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA NAVE**

Bulma seguía estando en los alrededores, había visto muy claramente que esos sujetos habían entrado en su nave espacial y también vió que un extraño hombre de armadura azul y cabello parado entró depues de los secuestradores.

-Debo de ser muy cuidadosa para entrarme en la nave sin que nadie me vea, todo saldrá bien.- Decía esto para autoconvencerse una y otra vez. Muy sigilosamente fue acercandose mas y mas a la nave para observarla por todas partes, no debía perder detalle alguno, pero se dió cuenta de un pequeño detalle de la nave, la ventilación estaba abierta era muy pequeña pero con un poco de esfuerzo ella podría caber alli, eso sí, solo rogaba a su suerte, que no quedara atrapada entre esas instalaciones ni tampoco que fuera pillada por esos soldados tan gigantes y de mirada fría.-Pero tenía que arriesgarse como decía el refrán EL QUE NO ARRIESGA NO GANA, y de una vez si pensarlo mas, ella se metió en esas oscuras ventilaciones y se arrastraba lentamente para avanzar, llegando hasta una especie de rejilla donde mas o menos pudo escuchar una conversacion, no les entendía muy bien lo que hablaban, pero si alcanzo a oir algo.

- Conde Bardock ¿No le fue muy trabajoso encontrar a la hembra de pelo rojo?.-

-No para nada capitán Desjet, realente fue la señorita Cannette que la vío, yo solo la cargué y la llevé hasta la nave-

-Ya veo y se puede saber ¿dónde puso a la hembra?.-

-No le veo el problema de decirlo, la puse en una de las habitaciones de carga de la nave, obviamente esas habitaciones estan vacías ahora , ya que el príncipe se llevo los productos.-

- mmmm... espero que se ponga cómoda en su nueva habitacion.- Diciendo esto en un tono sarcástico.

-Mas le vale sentirse cómoda, porque está en una habitación de lujo jajajaja.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**en la rejilla:**

"Sí no me cabe la menor duda, estan hablando de Kim, ademas ese hombre de cabellera alborotada fué el que se la llevo, estoy segura, no perderé mas tiempo y buscaré esa habitación donde la tienen encerrada." Nuevamente comenzando a moverse entre los ductos de las ventilaciones,siguió arrastrandose por una dirreccion que parecía ser la mas larga de todas,suavemente quitó la malla que cubía la ventilacion para poder bajarse muy despacio, la altura no fue mucho problema porque pudo poner sus pies en unas cajas que habia en ese lugar y por esas cajas imaginó que era la habitacion de carga de la nave, pero al fijarse muy detalladamente esas cajas contenian muchas armaduras como para todo un ejercito y mas allá estaba una cama y un sonido le llamo la atención, al parecer no estaba sola, alguien se estaba duchando y de paso estaba dando un sin fin de maldiciones,segun lo que podía escuchar era una voz muy varonil , pero prefirío no saber quien era el dueño de esa voz por su propio bien o al menos no saberlo por ahora.

**Dejen reviews porfis n.n**


	7. El Encuentro

Bulma seguía escondida por las cajas, parecía una momia de lo tiesa que estaba, no se había movido para nada, desde que escuchó que no estaba sola en esa habitación, pero sus nervios se duplicaron cuando sintió que ese alguien cerró la ducha y estaba saliendo del baño, sentía todos sus pasos, mientras ella decidió vencer sus miedos y asomarse un poco entre medio de unas cajas, para poder ver a la persona que estaba cerca suyo.

Con un temor gigantesco decidió abrir los ojos lentamente para observar a ese sujeto, "Por Kami."Su rubor en las mejillas aumento considerablemente, al ver a un hombre totalmente desnudo; era demasiado atractivo, todo su cuerpo era escultural, musculoso y en su pecho tenía algunas cicatrices que le daban un porte mas sexy según sus ojos, pero en si no era su pecho ni las cicatrices lo que le llamaba mas la atención, ese algo que la inquietaba tanto estaba mas abajo."Ay pero que guapo es, cualquier mujer estaría feliz de estar con el je je je, tiene un paquetito muy bonito jijiji.."Puso sus ojos en forma de curva hacia arriba."ay no Bulma que estas pensando, realmente te pones muy atrevida con tan solo ver a un hombre desnudo"

Vegeta comenzó a caminar por su habitación, tomó una toalla que había olvidado en la cama y se la coloco en la cintura, para tapar su desnudes. -Este día jamás lo olvidaré, mi padre me las pagará, seguro que lo ha hecho apropósito y quería ridiculizarme, pero ya verá ese viejo estúpido.-Comenzando a reír muy maliciosamente se fue acercando a las cajas para sacar una armadura, ya que se acordó de la molestosa Cannette que quería hablar algo con él.

"Santo cielo él viene hacia acá, sólo espero que no me descubra, porque si no mis planes se vendrán abajo."

-Donde esta mi armadura.-Comenzó a registrar esas cajas, porque solo encontraba esas armaduras de color negro, vulgares y corrientes que usaban los soldados y el por nada del mundo se iba a vestir como ellos, jamás bajaría a su nivel.

"Esta muy cerca de mí, pero al parecer esta muy despistado, no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia todavía, algún movimiento en falso podría ser mi fin, aichh."Se tocó su cabeza, algo duro le había golpeado, suavemente lo tomó en sus manos, era un aparato que tenía un lente rojo y un botón a un lado, no tenía idea de lo que fuera, pero lo averiguaría, no le gustaba quedarse con las dudas.

-Por fin la encontré, ¡ya era hora! ¿cómo era posible que me la hayan puesto con esas armaduras, no hacen nada bien estos esclavos.-"Alguien toca la puerta"

Paf paf

-¿Quien es? No me molesten ahora, estoy ocupado.-

-Soy Cannette, Vegeta necesitamos hablar.-

-Ahora no, me voy a vestir espérame unos momentos.

Con cara lujuriosa.-Vamos Vegeta ya te he visto así muchas veces, vamos ábreme la puerta de una buena vez.

-Ay como molestas.-Abrió la puerta un poco molesto.

-No te pongas así, no te vengo a molestar, es algo importante que te tengo que decir.-

-Pasa Cannette.- Diciéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

Al entrar se acomodó en la cama, no había otro lugar así que se sentó allí.

-Dime rápido que es lo que quieres.-Se sacó la toalla y quedo completamente desnudo, porque se iba a poner la armadura.

La muchacha solo arqueó una ceja ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo desnudo.-Vine hasta aquí para decirte que ya tenemos el sacrificio para los Dioses y que nos podemos marchar de Maxkira.-

-Al menos hicieron algo bien.-Replicó vegeta con ironía.

-Se que estas molesto por el espectáculo que diste como comerciante, verte en ese transporte siendo empujado por esclavos y tu con la tremenda vena en tu frente, no tiene precio.- Se hecho a reír desenfrenadamente, agarrándose la barriga y acostándose en la cama.

-No te rías.- Acercándose poco a poco a la cama le tomó la mano para intimidarla.-

-Ay Vegeta a mi no me asustas con ese tono.- Lo hala hacia ella y le da un beso apasionado en los labios.

El trata de zafarse pero le sigue la corriente, después de todo no le molesta que lo desee ella.

"espero que a estos 2 no se les ocurra tener acción en estos momentos, no me gustaría verlos en esas situaciones, se me haría muy penoso" Bulma agachó la cabeza y se ruborizó nuevamente.

-Vegeta, vístete ya.-Separándolo de ella "un poco de su propia medicina no le vendría mal"

-¿Por qué.? Tu misma me lo venías pidiendo desde antes del viaje y hasta te enojaste un poco.-

-Si, pero eso fue antes, ahora no tengo ganas Vegeta.- Lo aleja mas de ella y se levanta de la cama, para dirigirse a la puerta.-te veo en los puestos de la nave para que des las ordenes para regresar a vejitasei".Cierra la puerta y se va.

-Pero que rara es Cannette, ayer no mas me deseaba y ahora me dice que no tiene ganas.-

"Menos mal que se fue y no se les ocurrió hacer nada, pero lo que me preocupa es que parece que van a regresar a su planeta, tengo que apurarme para buscar a Kim, apenas salga este hombre, me subo otra vez a las ventilaciones de la nave"

-Bueno ahora me voy a vestir, para salir y dar la orden del despegue.- Rápidamente se vistió y salió de su habitación.

Una vez que Bulma vió salir a vegeta de ese lugar ella se levantó cuidadosamente y se dispuso a treparse en las cajas para subir a las ventilaciones, nuevamente se le hizo difícil entrar por ese espacio tan angosto, siguió su recorrido por otros ductos, pudo ver a mas sujetos con armadura, una pequeña cocina, vio de todo menos el lugar donde estaba encerrada Kim, claro esta no pudo recorrer todo tan rápido, pero si alcanzo a recorrer varios lugares.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En los puestos de comando**

**E**staban Bardock, Desjet y Cannnette, esperando al príncipe, Cannette les avisó para que se pusieran todos en sus lugares porque iban a despegar en unos minutos.

-Veo que ya todos están listos para el despegue.- Dijo Vegeta. sentandose en su lugar.-Capitán rumbo a Vejitasei.-

-A la orden alteza.-

La nave comenzó a despegar

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En las ventilaciones**

**"¿**Que esta pasando?, al parecer la nave ya se esta moviendo."Su temor aumento considerablemente."Es demasiado tarde ahora nos iremos a ese planeta y ¿como demonios regresaremos a Maxkira?" Apretó su puño y lo golpeó contra las paredes de la ventilación, sus ojos se desanimaron bastante y dedicó su mirada a ese extraño objeto que encontró en el cuarto de ese hombre, por una extraña razón le dió por abrazarse a el, sintió una especie de poder y un poco de seguridad.-"¿Que sucede ahora?".- De repente empezó a hacer mucha calor, - mmm debe ser porque la nave esta en movimiento y ya entramos al espacio, quisiera creer que esto es una pesadilla y que pronto despertaré.-Se quedó quieta, ya que no estaba segura en ese lugar, talvez en otras partes de la nave la ventilación seria mas caliente. Poco a poco sus hermosos ojos fueron cerrándose vencidos por el cansancio y el sueño...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 horas mas tarde**

La nave espacial saiyajin comenzó el aterrizaje en Vejitasei

Y una vez que el aterrizaje se concluyó todos los soldados y esclavos bajaron de la nave cada quien tomó su rumbo, por supuesto que los esclavos se quedaron allí mismo, ellos no eran libres para andar vagando en todo el planeta, solo algunos tripulantes de la nave se quedaron hasta el último momento y esos no eran ni mas ni menos que Bardock, Cannette y el príncipe vegeta, ellos esperaron que toda la tripulación baje para sacar de allí a la hembra del sacrificio y también el dinero (joyas) que había ganado Vegeta por comercializar, no es que tengan miedo de que les robarán o algo por estilo, solo que el príncipe le gustaba hacer todas estas cosas en privado.

-Cannette ¿dónde esta el sacrificio?.-Dijo Vegeta muy autoritario.

-Esta en las bodegas vegeta, eh, quiero decir príncipe Vegeta.

-Muy bien acompañame cannette, y tu Bardock, ya puedes irte a casa ya no necesitamos mas de tus servivios por el día de hoy.-

-"Mejor para mí así no tengo que estar aguantando su mal caracter." -Me retiro entonces alteza, si me necesita para cualquier cosa estaré por el palacio.-Se retira dandole una reverencia.

-No tienes porque tratarlo asi Vegeta.- Dijo Cannette un poco molesta.

-Ya, ya no empieces con el mismo discurso, yo se como trato a mis soldados.-

-Si, lo que digas Vegeta.- Poniendo cara de sarcasmo.

Ambos llegan a la bodega y abren una puerta muy grande y pesada y allí la ven, una hermosa joven de cabello largo, ondulado y rojo que yacía dormida y tirada en el piso de las bodegas.

-¿Esta es la hembra que capturaron.?-

-Si es ella, ¿a poco no te parece adecuada?, es perfecta para el sacrificio.-

-Si lo es, pense que trairías algo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que buscamos de un sacrificio.-

-¿Acaso es una felicitación?-

-Tómalo como quieras cannette.-Se dirigió hacia la muchacha para cargarla en brazos, y una vez que la vió de cerca. "¡Que hembra tan rara!"

-Vegeta.¿Que tanto la ves?. Dijo una Cannette un poco molesta.

-No le veo nada especial, solo me llamó la atención ese cabello rojo que tiene, no seas mal pensada , jamás me gustaría una hembra que no sea saiyajin, estas aberraciones parecidas a nosotros solo me dan asco y nada mas.-

-Si, como tu siempre dices, ¡son seres de raza inferior!,¿no es así?.-

- Esa es mi frase ¿algun problema?-

-No ninguno vegeta.- Con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Vamonos de una buena vez y dejemos este tonto jueguito a un lado.-

-Como digas Vegeta.-

Ambos salieron de la nave y se dirigieron inmediatamente al subterráneo del palacio, bajaron los escalones y entraron a una mazmorra donde depositaron a la sacrificio y le dieron ordenes a los guardias para que le den de beber y comer, porque la necesitaban viva para sacrificarla a los dioses, una vez hecho todo esto ambos se dirigieron al palacio, esta vez si a su lugar.

-Al fin llegamos cierto Vegeta.-

-Si, pensé que habían pasado siglos desde que salimos de Vejitasei.-

-jejejeje, supongo que para tí pasaron siglos.-

-No empezemos con esto de nuevo ¬.¬ , por cierto tengo hambre, ya creo pasamos un poco la hora del almuerzo.-

- Tienes razón Vegeta, muero de hambre.- Sujeta su estómago porque sus tripitas estan sonando.

-Parece que tienes mas hambre que yo, vamos al comedor para que nos sirvan nuestra comida.-

-Vamos entonces.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las ventilaciones de la nave.

Bulma, se despertó al sentir moviemiento en la nave, no se dió cuenta en que momento se quedo dormida, tenía que salir de las ventilaciones lo antes posible.Se arrastro entre las ventilaciones para asomarse nuevamente en otra rejilla, se percató que ese lugar no eras las bodegas de la nave, mas bien era la cabina de mando y se sorprendió mucho al ver que no había nadie, como ella se lo imaginó. la nave estaba vacía y ahora si podía desplazarse mas relajadamente, pero una duda asoló su cabeza y esa fue ¿que si los tripulantes de esa nave ya no estaban Kim tampoco?, eso era ovbio, rapidamente se dirigió a los controles de la nave, tendrían que tener una pantalla que muestre el exterior, así se le haría mas facil burlar la vigilancia, buscó un poco en los controles y lo halló, pudo ver que nadie estaba afuera y que la nave yacía en un lugar cerrado, rapidamente apretó el boton para abrir la puerta, no sin antes llevar ese objeto extraño, ella salío muy relajada de la nave, pero se percató que la puerta donde estaba guardada la nave tenia unos digitos, lo intento varias veces pero le salía error, hasta que por fin le dió, solamente siguío las pistas porque cada vez que apretaba un boton la puerta se afojaba, claro esta si era el boton correcto, asi que solo con una memorización de numeros pudo abrirla.

"Estos saiyajin no parecen ser tan inteligentes, pero no debo fiarme debo ser cuidadosa en cado paso que dé.Subió unas escaleras y vió a unos guardias, rapidamente salió de allí pero era demasiado tarde una saiyajin la había visto.

-Que haces aquí, deberías estar trabajando como los demas esclavos.-Dijo una saiyajin muy molesta

"Quien es ella, acaso me dijo esclava,¿piensa que soy una esclava?".Bulma la miraba desconcertada.

-Que te pasa, deja de mirarme así.-La saiyajin la miró de arriba abajo.- ¿Eres una esclava nueva?, ahora que lo pienso nunca te había visto por aquí.

"Será mejor que le diga que soy una esclava, eso era mi camuflaje." -Soy una esclava nueva, señora.-Dijo esto agachando la cabeza, solo que me perdí de los demas esclavos, disculpe.-

-No te disculpo nada, lo has hecho apropósito para andar de vaga, pero ahora mismo te pondrás a trabajar.-La toma del brazo fuertemente y se la lleva por unos pasillos, toma ponte esta ropa que son de las esclavas.

Bulma se viste con la ropa de las esclavas que le dio la saiyajin, era un traje muy sencillo de color gris y unos zapatos color café.

"Esta mujer es una bestia, ayy ¡me dule mi brazo! snif. y este vestido es de muy mal gusto snif."

-Ahora empieza a ayudar en la cocina, el príncipe Vegeta y la Señorita cannette, estan esperando su almuerzo.-

-Sí, enseguida.-Dijo esto entrando a la cocina donde vió otras saiyajin que estaban muy apuradas sirviendo y preparando la comida

-Lleva esta bandeja.- Le dijo una de ellas.-

-Esta bien.- Fue para allá y con mucho cuidado puso la bandeja muy despacio sobre la mesa, y comenzó a servir en un plato la comida, pero sus manos le temblaban."Si me reconocen que no soy de aquí estoy perdida."

Vegeta estaba comiendo sus alimentos muy rápido, pero con educación, solo que algo llamó su atención, vió unas manos que estaban temblando.

"¿Que le pasa a esta sirvienta?. Parece muy nerviosa." Se fijó bien y quedó estupefacto, jamas había visto una saiyajin tan exótica, con cabellos azules y los ojos del mismo color, quedó bocabierto y dejó de comer, algo en ella le resultó maravilloso, pero volvío a la normalidad, "quien diablos es esa mujer, no es saiyajin, eso lo puedo notar a simple vista y tampoco es una esclava su aspecto físico es muy similar al nuestro, pero no es la sacrificio, la otra hembra era diferente.¿será una espía, o será una polizon que se nos subió en Maxkira?."

-Detente ahora mismo.-Ordenó Vegeta fríamente, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ella.

"Ay no, ya se dió cuenta de que no soy su esclava."Cerro sus ojos un poco nerviosa y se afirmó a la mesa.

La tomó de los brazos y dijo.-¿Quien diablos eres? tu no eres de aquí, no trates de engañarme o te irá muy mal.

-Seguro es una polizon que se nos subió en Maxkira porque nunca antes la había visto por aquí Vegeta.-

-Lo mismo pensé yo, pero si ella quiso subirse en la nave fue por algo, ¿no crees?

-Por la hembra que nos llevamos de Maxkira, capaz que esta su pariente-

-No se equivocan, yo solo vine aquí por...PAFFF .-Calla invesil.-Cannette le da una bofetada a Bulma

-Sí, eso debe ser, es lo mas seguro y vino aquí con el fin de rescatarla de sus captores.-Ambos se miraron maliciosamente.

-Creo que debemos matarla Vegeta, por su osadía de subirse a nuestra nave.-

-No Cannette, yo le daré un castigo mejor y mas útil para nosotros.-

-¿Cual.?- Preguntó Cannette muy interesada.

-A partir de ahora, será una esclava, se ocupará de la limpieza y mucho mas.-

-Si tu lo dices Vegeta, supongo que para ella debe ser horrible perder su hermosa libertad-

Bulma estaba asustada, ahora todo esta mas que perdido. "Kim y yo perdimos nuestra libertad para siempre, nunca mas seré feliz, parece que ese es mi destino."


	8. La Esclava Bulma

**Capitulo 7**

**La esclava Bulma**

Vegeta no perdió mas tiempo y llamó a una sirvienta para reclamarle su ineptitud.

-Ey tu sirvienta ven acá.- Ordenó el principe un poco molesto.-

Se acerca la misma mujer saiyajin que le dió la ropa de esclava a Bulma.-DIga alteza.-Sabía perfectamente en el lío que se había metido.

-Cómo es posible que esta cosa de pelos azules este en la cocina, sabes perfectamente que los esclavos no pueden entrar aquí, a lo mucho solo pueden limpiar el piso.-

-Lo sé alteza, diculpeme solo cometí una estupidez.-

-¿Sabes que pudo haber pasado? no es así.-Replicó Cannette.- Capaz que esta hembra es una espia y haya aprovechado el momento de entrarse a la cocina para ponernos veneno en la comida

"Dios como pueden pensar eso de mí, yo no sería capaz de hacer esa barbaridad."Pensó Bulma.

-No creo señorita Cannette, solo le mandamos a que sirviera los platos a la mesa, no creo que haya tenido oportunidad para hacer algo.-

-De todas maneras no me voy a fiar.-Vegeta miró a Bulma de refilón.

-No pienso comer esa comida, vegeta.-Se cruzó de brazos Cannette.

-Yo tampoco lo haré, descuida.-

-No se preocupen por eso, hay mas comida y yo misma la serviré U .- Se inclinó levemente como señal de humildad y arrepentimiento.

-Eres nueva en el palacio.- Preguntó vegeta imponente.

-Si, lo soy majestad, es por eso que me olvidé que los esclavos no pueden entrar a esta zona, discúlpeme por favor.-

-Bueno, no nos ha pasado nada Vegeta, creo que será mejor olvidarnos de este asunto.

-Sí, ademas le estamos dando demasiada importancia, ella vino a caer solita a la boca del lobo,¿cúal es tu nombre sirvienta?.-

-Serela, alteza.-

-Bin Serela, llevate a esta esclava lo mas lejos de aquí, enseñale lo que debe hacer ahora en adelante,muestrale también donde va a dormir y especialmente pónla a trabajar, si no lo hace bien, no habra comida para ella esta noche.-

-Cannette sonríe muy complacida, algo en esa bruja peliazul no le gustaba para nada y le complacía mucho verla sufrir.-

-Con su permiso alteza, me retiro.- Toma a la esclava del brazo y se marchan las dos.

-Y está todo solucionado-. Sonrió Cannette.

-Sip, ahora vamos a comer, esta vez sin interrupciones.Ambos se sientan a la mesa para almorzar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EN UN PASILLO**

-Muy buenas tardes alteza-.Bardock se revenrencia ante la reina Suyai.

-Buenos días Bardock, ¿cómo les fue e su viaje a Maxkira?.-

-Nos fue muy bien, conseguimos al sacrificio y se entregó los productos al comerciante de Maxkira.

-Ya veo, espero que Vegeta no haya tenido muchos problemas.-

-No se preocupe alteza, el príncipe lo hizo bastante bien, obtuvo el pago de los productos.

-Me alegro, por cierto, ¿le has dicho al rey Vegeta que ya has traído el sacrificio.?-

-No, todavía no, pero pienso ir a decircelo.

-No te preocupes Bardock, si quieres yo le aviso, tu debes de estar un poco agotado por el viaje, se te ve en la cara que tienes fatiga.-

-Relamente es poco el cansancio que tengo en comparacion a los viajes de conquista que solía hacer.-

-Lo sé, no te sientas mal, yo le diré al rey que le traíste el sacrificio, depues de todo me imagino que querras volver a tu casa para ver a tu hijo Raditz.-

-Si, realmente, no nos hemos visto desde hace meses por nuestros trabajos, creo que ya a de estar de vuelta.

-La ultima vez, creo que me dijiste que estaba en Saisey ¿cierto?

-Si, estuvo trabajando allí por varios meses.-

-Saludamelo de mi parte Bardock, ya debo irme, será mejor que le diga al rey lo del sacrificio lo antes posible.-

-Muchas gracias alteza.-

-De nada Bardock.- " Realmente necesito ver a ese vegeta y hablar unas cuantas cosas con el, no lo hago por Bardock sino porque en realidad me urge decirle unas cuantas cosas, el ya mismo a de subir al palacio ya casi es hora de su descanso o al menos eso es lo que dice, porque son pocas las veces que lo veo descansar."

-Hasta pronto alteza.-

-Hasta pronto Bardock.- Se retira a la sala de trono.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Por el palacio **

Vamos que te sucede deja de estar hecha la tiesa y camina mas rápido. Decia Serela.

-No puedo caminar tan deprisa me duelen las piernas- " por haber corrido tanto para alcanzarlos y depues por tirarme de esas ventilaciones T.T "

-Si no te das prisa yo te daré motivos para que te duelan las piernas.-

-intentare seguir su paso, no tiene porque ponerse agresiva señora n.nU.-

-Ya llegamos, es aquí, te presento tu nueva habitación.-

"No lo puedo creer ¿este nido de ratas sera mi habitación?, no tiene nada confortable, apenas unos trapos en el piso que imagino a de ser la cama y una reja como ventana, claro que si se ve limpia pero es muy fea T.T"

-Y ni creas que esta suite será solo tuya, tendrás que compartirla con tus camaradas esclavas.-Le guiña un ojo

-eh, ¿cuantas somos?-

-Creo que unas 10 por lo menos, sin contarte a ti-

-Pero es imposible este lugar es muy pequeño para tantas.-

-No se, ni me importa es su problema yo solo trabajo aquí y cumplo las órdenes del prícipe y los reyes.-

-Ahora ven.- La hala nuevamente.

-No perderé mas tiempo contigo, ves esta sala.-

-Como no ¬.¬ -

-No me respondas así esclava-.La toma agarrandola de vestino por el area del cuello.

-Sera mejor que aprendas a controlar tu lengua o te irá muy mal, ahora soy yo tu superior y me debes respeto y obediencia, ¿entendiste?.- Sujetandola mas fuerte.

-Si porsupuesto no se altere, no fue mi intención. "Esta mujer es muy salvaje, sera mejor que me aguante un poco, aunque no creo soportarla por mucho tiempo."

-Ahora empezarás a respetar a todos los de este castillo desde un soldado de clase baja, hasta los miembros de la familia real, tu eres el rango mas bajo del planeta tu solo eres una basura que trabaja aquí entendiste?-

-No se atreva a decirme basura porque si no.-

-Si no ¿que?.- La agarra del cabello y le hace bajar la cabeza. mientras que Bulma trata de librarse de su agarre.

-Basta suélteme me hace daño.-

-Solo por esta vez te soltaré, por el simple hecho que eres nueva-.La avienta hacia el piso y Bulma choca con un valde de agua.

-Ahora empieza a trabajar, ponte a limpiar este piso y luego limpiaras los baños ¿entendiste?.-

-Si señora ó.ó -

-En el caso de que no cumplas con tu trabajo eficazmente no habra comida para ti, aquí no mantenemos a esclavas vagas.

-ú.ú No se preocupe lo terminaré pronto no tiene porque amenazarme.-

-No es una amenaza, es una advertencia.- Se aleja de ese lugar, pero no le quita el ojo a Bulma, debido a que había escuchado las razones del porque Bulma se había subido a la nave del príncipe.

-"Diablos, ahora tendré que limpiar este piso. grrr. OoO" -Por kami es todo esto.-Mira completamete aquella sala que era inmensa pero completamente vacía, solo tenía l unos cuadros de diferentes personas, hombres mujeres y niños, al parecer ellos eran reyes pasados.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En casa de Bardock **

Bardock ya casi llegaba a su casa, estaba un poco ansioso por volver a ver a Raditz su único hijo, el abrió el portón de su casa y alzó la vista.No era una casa de grandes lujos pero era muy confortable.

-¿Como se encuentra padre.?- Dijo Raditz sonriendole desde la entrada de la casa.

Sonriendole levemente. -Estoy bien hijo, a los tiempos que te veo.-Le toca el hombro como señal de afecto y ambos entran a la casa.

-Te he visto muy cambiando y también parece qeu te has vuelto mas fuerte.-

-No solo parece padre jejeje, me he vuelto mas fuerte, entrené mucho en Saisey.-

-Eso es bueno, un saiyajin jamas debe estar satisfecho con su poder siempre tiene que esforzarse mas, para ser mejor algun día.

-Lo sé padre, usted siempre me lo ha dicho.-

-Pues que bueno que lo recuerdas, quería preguntarte algo.-

-¿Que cosa padre?-

-¿Pudiste lograr tu objetivo?, porque esa fue la razón de tu largo viaje a Saisey.-

-Para serle sincero padre, no pude.-Miró muy triste hacia otro lado evitándo ver los ojos a Bardock.

-Hasta cuando Raditz,llevas tantos años con lo mismo y no lo puedes superar.-

-Si pudiera evitar esto, creáme que no lo pensara 2 veces.-

-Lo mejor será evitar contactos.-

-Eh, padre cambiando de tema, ¿cómo le fue en Maxkira?

-Bien Raditz, mas tarde hablaremos,ahora quiero darme una ducha.-

-Como diga padre.-

Bardock se alejó de Raditz y se metió rápidamente a la ducha.

"Se molestó, lo sé, pero no lo culpo soy solo un idiota." Pensó Radtiz.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EN EL PALACIO.**

-Que bueno que tu hora de descanso al fin llegó.-Dijo Suyai-

-Y ahora que quieres Suyai, dejame adivinar ¿molestarme?. ¿pelear?, ¿discutir?.-

-No es nada de eso Vegeta, solo quiero pedirte algo.-

-¿ Y eso es.?-

-No me gusta que mandes a nuestro hijo como comerciante.-

-Es la primera vez que lo hago, pero tambien es la útima, solo lo mande para que haga algo diferente jeje.-

- ¬.¬ Mas claro, para molestarlo a él y divertirte tu.-

-Basta Suyai no me hables en ese tono, sabes que me molesta mucho que te portes así de confianzuda conmigo y de paso cuestiones todos mis actos, solo quiero descansar un poco y tener a mi hembra muy callada a mi lado acaso ¿pido demasiado?.

-Aqui vamos de nuevo, no quiero discutir contigo Vegeta.-

-Entonces no me provoques.-Le da la espalda y empieza a caminar para alejarse.

-Vegeta, espera.-

-Y ahora que quieres.-

-Solo quería decirte que ya tenemos a la esclava para el sacrificio.-

-Lo sé, ya me informaron.-Se retira sin voltear a verla.

"Ese viejo sacerdote mas tarde estara por aquí, le mande a llamar para que vea al sacrificio."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. El Compromiso

**_

* * *

_**

**_Mi Sangre y la Tuya son Tinta en esta Historia_**

**_Noveno Capítulo: El Compromiso_**

**_Por: Saiya Elite_**

* * *

El rey vegeta se fue a su descanso de todos los dias, mas Suyai decidió ir a ver a Vegeta al comedor. 

Suyai entró en el comedor y se encontró con Cannette y Vegeta saliendo de allí,al parecer ya habían acabado de almorzar.

-Hola Vegeta, veo que ya acabaste de almorzar.-

-Si madre ahora quiero irme a descansar un poco para retomar mis entrenamientos diarios y también mis estudios.-

-Me parece perfecto Vegeta, pero antes quiero hablar con vosotros 2.-

-Sobre que majestad.- Dijo Cannette un poco sorprendida.

-No sean impacientes y vamos a una habitación, porque la mía está ocupada por el rey en estos momentos.-

-Entonces vamos pronto, quiero saber sobre que es la plática de hoy.- Dijo vegeta algo intrigado

-Que te parece si vamos a tu habitación Cannette¿te parece?.-Dijo Suyai.

-Eh, bueno porque no, vamos a mi habitacióm.-

Dicho esto salieron del comedor para ir a la habitación de Cannette.

-Ya estamos aquí madre, puede hablar.-

-Tranquilo Vegeta, solo quiero hablarles un poco sobre algo privado y es sobre ustedes.-

-¿Que cosa exactamente?.- Preguntó Vegeta muy sorprendido

Cannette rompió el silencio. ¿Sobre nuestra relación de pareja acaso.?-

-Sí, acertaste Cannette, es sobre esto que quiero hablar hoy, se que es un tema muy íntimo y privado pero veo que ya es hora.-

Vegeta estaba un poco atemorizado por las cosas que su madre le querria sacar, el no era bueno diciendo ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo ustedes estan de enamorados?.-

-Ambos jóvenes se miraron al mismo tiempo,se sonrojaron levemente y luego miraron a diferentes lados.

-Veo que será muy dificil preguntarles estos temas.-Da un largo suspiro. -Ustedes ya tienen años de noviazgo, eso lo sé y ni hablar del tiempo que se conocen.-

-Y que tiene que ver eso madre.-

-Tiene que ver mucho hijo, ya estas adulto, eres un hombre ya formado, preparado y.-

-Y que majestad.- Dijo Cannette un tanto nerviosa.

-Que ya es hora de que ustedes 2 se comprometan en matrimonio.-

Vegeta casi se infartó al oir estas palabras.-Madre pero como nos dice esas cosas.-

-Vegeta creo que ya es hora, ademas tú por deber ya debes estar buscando una hembra para que sea tu mujer y lo mas importante es el asusnto del heredero, sabes que eres nuestro único hijo y tu serás el encargado de la monarquía y si algo llegara a pasarte, tu hijo sería el sucesor.-

-Madre, pero no se adelante a los hechos.- "No esperé que me dijera estas cosas"

"Esto es fantastico, practicamente le esta diciendo a Vegeta que se case conmigo . "Pensó Cannette.

-Que dices Vegeta, no te quiero obligar ni nada, pero Cannette y tu ya deberian tener una relación mas seria.-

"No se que decirle, depues de todo Cannette me gusta mucho, es cierto que tenemos nuestras peleas y todo,pero eso es de toda pareja, ademas ella es una guerrera de elite, una hembra muy bien educada, aparte que nos conocemos casi una vida"

Cannette miraba a vegeta muy nerviosa, rogaba a los dioses que Vegeta accediera a casarce con ella, ese era su sueño de toda la vida, ser la esposa del príncipe y mas adelante ser la reina de vejitasei.

Vegeta comenzó a dar vueltas a la habitación, estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos." Cannette y yo siempre hemos vivdo bajo el mismo techo y compartido experiencias juntos, creo que ella es la hembra adecuada para ser mi mujer, ya es hora que me decida."

-Vegeta ¿que has decidido?.- Preguntó Suyai algo inquieta.

-Si Vegeta,dinos que has decidido.-Dijo Cannette muy nerviosa.

-Me casaré contigo Cannette.-Dijo esto mirandola a los ojos.

-Cannette dio un brinco de la emoción.-

La reina y vegeta comenzaron a sonreir al ver la reaccion de Cannette, parecía una niña.

Cannette se dió cuenta de su reacción y se puso roja como un tomate maduro,le apenaba mucho no poder guardar ni controlar las emociones frentre a ellos.

-Entonces ya esta todo dicho,ustedes 2 se casaran por fin, se lo diré a tu padre para que de la noticia a todo el planeta.

Vegeta dio un pequeño gruñido al oir la palabra padre, seguro que mas tarde vendría para reclamarle lo del sacrificio y tambien el dinero.

-Vamos no te pongas así Vegeta,sabes que tenemos que decírselo a el antes que a todos.

-Espero que el rey apruebe nuestro compromiso.-Dijo Cannette con la voz bajita e insegura.

-No te preocupes por eso Cannette, estará de acuerdo, sabe de sobra que tu serías la mejor hembra para Vegeta, ademas ya está acostumbrado a ver tu presencia en el castillo, asi que sería lo mismo para el.-

-Supongo que si.-

-Ah,madre quería decirle que nos trajimos de Maxkira una esclava, si usted quiere la pongo a sus servicios.

Cannette miró a Vegeta. "La trajimos de maxkira,pero sin saberlo."

-No la quiero como esclava personal, tengo mis propias sirvientas, mejor dejala para el castillo.-

-Sí, eso mismo hice, le dije a una sirvienta que la ponga a trabajar enseguida.

-Hiciste bien vegeta, ahora me voy tengo que avisar a tu padre sobre vuestro casamiento, nos vemos.- Se dirige hacia la puerta, la abre y se va.

Vegeta queda mirando la puerta donde acaba de salir su madre hasta que siente que Cannette le abraza la espalda.

-Por fin nos casaremos y estaremos juntos, yo te haré el hombre mas feliz Vegeta.-

-Siempre hemos estado juntos Cannette, solo que ahora estaremos casados y compartiremos el lecho.-

-Tienes razón jejejee, pero me hace feliz poder dormir en tus brazos toda la noches sin estar escondiendonos de nadie.-

Vegeta se vira para ver a Cannette.-Me voy a entrenar Cannette.-Le da una caricia en la cabeza.- Nos vemos despues.-

-Si, esta bien. " Pensé que me diría algo mas correspondido con el tema, pero me sale con el entrenamiento, vaya hombre".

* * *

Bulma ya había terminado de limpiar ese lugar, le costó tanto trabajo pero al fin había acabado, pero su felicidad se desvaneció cuando apareció de nuevo Serela. 

-Veo que terminaste de limpiar, no lo haces nada mal muchacha,pero ahora te toca limpiar las habitaciones de arriba.

-Pero si recién acabé, necesito descansar un poco para continuar y hacer un buen trabajo.-Dijo una bulma exausta.

-No digas tonterías ni tampoco me contradigas, vamos ve a la parte de arriba y limpia todas esas salas.-

-Esta bien, pero espero que despues de hacer esto pueda descansar.-

-Si lo dejas todo bien podras descansar un par de horas, asi que apúrate que el tiempo es oro.-

Bulma se marcho de ese lugar muy lentamente, estaba triste por Kim y de paso agotada, subió a otras salas inmensas,todas aquellas con muchos cuadros, estatuas y muchas cosas mas, pero prefirió irse a una donde no habían muchas cosas, supuso que sería mas facil de limpiar.

-Aquí voy otra vez, parece que por un pequeño tiempo la escoba y los trapos seran mis amigos.-Comenzo a reir para no llorar.-Este lugar es muy grande primero voy a limpiar el otro lado de la habitacion, en la parte donde esta esa ropa,ya que esta toda tirada, quien sea que estuvo aqui no parece tener un buen sentido de órden.-Comenzo a abrir unos camarines y recogió la ropa del piso, para hacer mas entretenido su trabajo se puso a cantar muy despacio no sea que esa sirvienta mal genio la vieniera a retar por el solo hecho de cantar.

La perilla de la puerta se comenzó a mover muy despacio, pero esto no fue captado por bulma porque ella estaba muy entretenida haciendo su labor, hasta que se abrió la puerta.

"Aquí podré estar lejos de Cannette y de todos, no quiero que me esten acorralando con preguntas ni cursilerias, se que ella es la pareja ideal para mí, pero no estoy seguro de dar este paso." Entro tranquilamente sin hacer el menor ruido, quería pensar un poco y estar a solas, hasta que una voz chillona captó sus sentidos, era una voz muy extraña para el.Se acercó un poco y vió a esa hembra peliazul.

-Que diablos hablas esclava.-Se paro muy cerca de los camarines donde Bulma se encontraba.

Bulma lo miró al escuchar una voz, al voltear se fijo que era el mismo hombre que la hizo esclava, lo miró pero no dijo nada, se había quedado paralizada al verlo y no era precisamente miedo.

-Te hice una pregunta esclava ¿que diablos hablas?.-

-No hablo, solo canto, son 2 acciones diferentes que al parecer usted no las sabe identificar por su grandeza de ignorancia.-

Vegeta arqueó una ceja, era la primera vez que una hembra le faltaba el repeto de esa manera.-Crees que no supe identificar un canto a unas palabras, si eso es lo que pensaste ESCLAVA.-Recalcó esa palabra esclava para enfurecerla y ver hasta donde llegaba su valentía.- Estas muy equivocada, la razón de mi pregunta fue el porque de esas palabras tan rídiculas que cantas en esa supuesta canción,que mas parece la voz de un animal muriendo.Dijo vegeta con su media sonrisa en los labios.

-Y el Señor principe me puede decir ¿cuales son las palabras rídiculas en mi canción?.-Dijo esto poniendose las manos en la cadera

-Esta bien te diré las palabras ridiculas que mencionaste,... porque me quedo muda, prendida en tu mirada, porque todo es lejano porque sin ti ya no hay mas nada, porque no existen hadas,ni principes ni sueños porque todo es mentira porque sin ti ya no hay mas vida.

Bulma quedo estática y depues se rió muy fuerte, tanto que el eco de su risa retumbo en toda la habiatcion y tambien en los sensibles oídos del principe vegeta.

-Que te pasa esclava tonta¿porque te ries así?-Dijo un vegeta con las manos en sus oídos.

-jajajajajaja, jajajajajajajaja,jajajajajajaja,jajajajajajajaja, es que me río porque TÚ entonaste toda la cancion y aparte la cantaste muy bien jajajajajaja.

Vegeta quedo impresionado el no se había dado cuenta de haber cantado esa canción tan estúpida, pero haciendo memoria se dió cuenta."como pude haber cantado esa ridiculez, yo el principe saiyajin cantando esas idioteces cursis.-Un rubor azulado y depues uno rojo se asomaron en sus mejillas.Apretó fuertemente el ceño y gritó.- Callate esclava,deja de reirte de esa manera tan escadalosa y ponte a trabajar de una buena vez si no quieres que te de una lección yo mismo, para que aprendas a respetar al principe vegeta.

-Ah si, cual leccion,te advierto que tus palabras no han causado en mí ninguna inquietud. Le regalo una mirada muy enojada y seria.

Vegeta se acercó lentamente hasta estar a unos centímetros de ella, quería intimidarla con su mirada fría y calculadora, pero al parecer su mirar no causaba ningun efecto en esa hembra,es mas sus ojos azules le causaron una gran inquietud muy dentro de el, esa esclava tenía un mirar muy profundo y por eso el se perdió en sus ojos azules como el mar mismo, pero el no fue el unico,ella también tuvo las mismas sensaciones, despues del transe ambos se separaron muy rápidamente queriendo estar lo mas lejos posible.

"Que diablos fue eso, no puedo entender lo que me pasó", Vegeta solo le dió la espalda dispuesto a salir de ese lugar no quería volver a ver esos ojos en ese momento porque lo turbaban demasiado.

-Ahora te vas eh, no me ibas a dar una leción, veo que solo eres un lengua larga nada mas, como dice el refran pedro que ladra no muerde jejejeje.-

Vegeta volvteó a verla y apretó su puño fuertemente, esa esclava si que era osada y le hacia probar su paciencia.-Hoy estas de muy buena suerte esclavita, este día estoy

benévolo.Se quedó mirandola unos momentos.

-Que tanto me miras principito,¿acaso mi belleza te dejo encantado?- Sonrío Bulma de oreja a oreja.

-No seas tonta, jamás me fijaria en tí como hembra, lo único que me llamó la atención de tí es ese horrible cabello que tienes tan estropeado, parece esa escoba que

tienes a tu lado al parecer no te hará falta porque ese pelo la sustituye muy bien , aaah no mejor no lo hagas puedes dejar los bichos de tu pelo en el piso, pero no te preocupes mandare a alguien para que te libere de esos animales tan horribles que posees.-

-¿Pero que demonios te has creido? yo no tengo esos bichos en mi cabeza.-Agarra la escoba para golpearlo, pero al momento de dirigirle la mirada a ese invésil ya no se encontraba, se había ido en el menor descuido

* * *

**En los pasillos **

"jejejejeje, le dí su merecido a esa esclava jejejeje, aunque debo reconocer que es buena pero no se le a de olvidar nunca que yo soy el mejor."

-Qué tanto haces alli vegeta, veo que estas de buen humor,tu madre me dijo que te casaras al fin con esa Cannette.-Dijo el rey vegeta mirandolo fijamente.

-Si, me casaré con ella, hoy nos comprometimos en matrimonio.-

-Hasta que al fin Vegeta, ya era hora.-

-Digame padre¿acaso vino a felicitarme?

-Pues diagamos que si, pero exactamente no te estaba buscando para decirte eso sino para que vayas a enseñarme al sacrificio, el sacerdote ese ya esta aquí esta esperándonos afuera.-

-Entonces no lo hagamos esperar y vayamos a ver el sacrificio.- Dijo vegeta decidido.

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta encontrarse con el sacerdote Quildo y siguieron su camino bajaron las escaleras y empezaron a entrar en el subterraneo donde se encontraban las mazmorras y tambien la víctima del sacrificioal llegar allí un guardia los guió a ese lugar, realmente era una prisión fría, tenebrosa y de paso costaba respirar ya que se encontraba en el subterraneo y las ventilaciones eran muy pocas, hasta que al fin llegaron a el lugar esperado, el príncipe dió la órden al soldado para que abra la puerta de la celda.

Kim ya se había despertado de el desmayo un par de horas, estaba sentada pero como vió a esos 4 hombres andando en la puerta de la celda, se puso enseguida de pié y corrió hacia la pared para apoyarse. "¿que querran esos hombres de mí?, "¿donde estoy¿porque me capturaron¿y Bulma?.

Ya era hora que te despiertes, espero que te sientas agusto en tu nuevo hogar sonrió muy maliciosamente Vegeta,entrando a la celda seguido del rey y el sacerdote Quildo.

-Que quieren de mí.- Sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y su equilibrio le jugó una mala pasada,cayendo de rodillas al piso.-No me hagan daño porfavor tengan piedad de mí.-


	10. Nuevas Sensaciones

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mi Sangre y la Tuya son Tinta en esta historia**_

**_Noveno Capitulo: Nuevas Sensaciones_**

**_Por: Saiya Elite

* * *

_**

Cuando ese hombre se le acercaba cada vez mas hacia ella, sintió un frio recorrerle todo la espina dorsal, sus manos sudaban y su corazon volvía a latir salvajemente por el terror que sentía.

-Tranquila no te haremos daño, al menos no por ahora.-Replicó Vegeta con su tono malicioso.

-Que quieren de mí,¿para que me han traido?.-

-Te hemos traído aquí porque tu eres la elegida para una ceremonia.-Dijo el sacerdote Quildo muy tranquilo.

-¿Que clase de ceremonia.?-Dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Eso no te importa perra, aquí solo eres una prisionera y no tienes porque hacer preguntas.-Dijo el rey Vegeta cruzado de brazos.

Quildo se acercó a Kim, comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor de ella, quería inspeccionar cada detalle de su cuerpo, quería ver si era digna de ser el sacrificio para los dioses.

-¿Esta bien la hembra, es la adecuada.?- Preguntó vegeta algo inquieto por las miradas del sacerdote mayor.

-Si, esta perfecta para nuestros planes, ha hecho un buen trabajo príncipe.-

Estas palabras aumentaron considerablemente el orgullo de Vegeta, le encantaba escuchar reconociemiento ya que su padre rara vez le decía que había hecho algo bien.

-Creo que ya es suficiente de observaciones a la hembra¿no les parece?.-Dijo el rey algo inquieto, tenía que volver a sus ocupaciones.

-Opino lo mismo majestad, no hay mas que ver.-

-Entonces vamonos, porque necesitamos que nuestra invitada se sienta cómoda y parece que nuestra presencia logra lo contrario.-Dijo Vegeta dándole la espalda para salir junto con Quildo.

Kim al ver que esos sujetos se alejaban se sintió un poco mas relajada, pero la tristeza ya se había apoderado de ella, ahora si que se había quedado completamente sola, comenzó a toser muy fuertemente ella se sentía débil y sudorosa al parecer ya le tocaba su medicina, pero era imposible beberla, no la tenía a la mano.Se sentó en el piso y escondió la cabeza derramando abundantes lagrimas, seguro que sus días estaban contados, la escencia de la vida se le iba lentamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto el rey vegeta ya estaba en su lugar e inmediatamente dió la órden para que se informará a todo el planeta sobre el compromiso de Cannette y Vegeta, también mando hacer los preparativos de la boda, no sería algo tan grande solo una pequeña ceremonia y despues un festejo con un digno banquete, eso si los presentes e invitados serían saiyajins de clase alta y nobles, el no invitaria a cualquier gente, a exepción de un saiyajin clase baja y su hijo, ellos serían los unicos de su rango invitados, estaba pensando esto mientras algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos removiendo recuerdos ya pasados y casi olvidados de Suyai y de el,

**FLASH BACK**

El estaba celebrando su acceso al trono, había toda clase de invitados y una hembra captó toda su atención, rapidamente pregunto a sus concejeros quien era aquella hembra, le había encantado tanto que llamó a sus padres ante su presencia, les dijo que quería a su hija como concubina, sus padres estuvieron felices al escuchar esto y no lo pensaron 2 veces entregandola al rey esa misma noche, todos parecían contentos menos Suyai, al llegar la hora del apareamiento ella no se negó a entregarse, el sentia mucho deseos sexuales por ella, era su concubina favorita aunque a ella le daba igual, al parecer esto fue lo que le gustaba tanto, porque todas sus concubinas eran felices con el solo hecho de que las miraba, solamente Suyai era totalmente neutral, así paso el tiempo y el celebró sus nupcias, al parecer ella cada año que pasaba le apreciaba un poco mas, hasta que llegó su hijo allí cambió totalmente su actitud hacia el, ya no era la misma frívola, ya era su mujer esta vez completamente en cuerpo y en espiritu.

**Fin del flash Back**

* * *

**En otro lado del palacio.**

Bulma ya había terminado con la limpieza y la mujer esa ya le había dado permiso para descansar un poco, ella quiso darse una ducha,claro esta con agua fría, los esclavos no tenían acceso para el agua caliente, pero eso no le molesto tanto porque ella estaba sudada y quería refrescarse, se relajo un poco pero su cabeza la atormentaba nuevamente y una angustía surcó su corazón

"La medicina de kim, no puede ser¿cómo se la daré no creo poder conseguirla en este planeta y mucho menos poder salir del castillo y peor aun si pudiera hacer eso no tendría dinero para comprarla." Se sintió en un tunel sin salida, talvez nunca mas volvería a ver a Kim, a su querida Kim."Solo debo darme prisa para salir de este lugar, robaré una nave espacial y huiré de este planeta, llegaré a Maxkira le daré la medicina a Kim y volveremos a ser felices como antes." Tratando de darse ánimos comenzo a sonreir con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, lagrimas breves porque se puso a cantar nuevamente esa canción que le traía recuerdos de los aconteciminetos recién ocurridos con ese príncipe.

"Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía con alguien tan agusto, era como que si el y yo fueramos tan parecidos y tan distintos a la vez, en ese poco tiempo que le ví a los ojos pude darme cuenta que en su mirada había mucha seguridad y decisión, realmente ningun hombre me había dicho que yo jamas le gustaría, cuando estaba en la Tierra todos los hombres caían babosos con mi mirar tan profundo y soñaban con acariciar mi cuerpo tan suave, ninguno se resistía a darme un piropo o voltear para verme, en cambió este pricipito me dice lo contrario je je, el ha tenido un comportamiento muy diferente a los demas.Cerro sus ojos para imaginarse a ese tal Vegeta,quería recordar cuando lo vió desnudo y mojado, en ese momento de recordar ese suceso ella estaba sintiendo algo muy extraño, esos recuerdos le estaban provocando una extraña sensación, al parecer estaba un poco exitada, su humedad le decía todo aunque ella trataba de autoconvencerse de lo contrario.Cerro la ducha y se vistió nuevamente, ya era hora de comer,aunque era muy tarde,el día habia pasado muy rápido y las horas se le fueron volando.

* * *

**Mas tarde.**

Cannette estaba asomada en la ventana de su habitacíon a oscuras,donde veía que una torrencial lluvia caía fuertemente,habían muchos truenos y relámpagos, por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño, algo la inquietaba terriblemente, algo que jamás había sentido en su vida, una angustía en su corazón le oprimía el pecho, estaba un poco nerviosa sabía que algo malo pasaría esos presentimientos le llegaban una y otra vez, decidío salir de su habitación e ir algun lugar para despejar un poco su mente, pero medio iba saliendo de la puerta, alguien le tapó la boca y la metió en la habitación.

-Shhhhh, no digas nada Cannette o nos pueden descubrir.-Dijo Raditz casi en un susurro.-Te solaré pero no vayas a gritar ni nada.-

-Raditz,¿que haces aquí?.-Dijo esto quitandole su mano.

-Vengo a verte para que me digas si es cierto o no, lo que he estado escuchando todo el maldito dia.- Dijo Raditz con una mirada seria y la voz un tanto triste

Un relámpago se hizo presente en la conversación iluminando toda la habitación.-Raditz, yo...-

-Dime si es verdad que te vas a casar con él, Dime que es solo una falsa noticia.-

-No lo es Raditz, esta tarde nos comprometimos Vegeta y yo.- Dijo Cannette muy seria.

Raditz golpeó la pared de el cuarto y le dió la espalda a Cannette.-Entonces era cierto te vas a casar con él y yo te perderé para siempre.-

.-Nunca me has tenido Raditz así que no puedes decir que me vas a perder, tu y yo solo hemos sido amigos desde ese día que viniste al palacio cuando iban a darle los honores a tu padre.-

-Amigos, bah no sabes como odio esa palabra.-

-Es lo único que te puedo dar Raditz, solo mi amistad, pero veo que será mejor terminar esta amistad.-

-No puedes hacer esto, acaso ese Vegeta te lavó el cerebro.- Dijo raditz muy molesto volteando hacia ella.

-Vegeta no tiene nada que ver en esto y yo si puedo dejar de verte, el hecho de que me veas te trae muchas confusiones y no tienes hacia mi un sentimiento de amistad, yo te gustó mucho y eso me asusta.-

-¿Que me gustas? ja, no me hagas reir, tu solo no me gustas sino que te amo, sabes que te amo con todas mis fuerzas.-

-Basta Raditz, vete de mi habitación.-

-No, no me voy a ir hasta que me prometas que no nos dejaremos de ver.-

-Esta bien Raditz, nos seguiremos viendo.-Abre la puerta.-Pero ahora quiero que te vayas y no entres así de nuevo a mi habitación.-

-Lo haré no te preocupes, solo espero que cumplas tu promesa.-

-Vete Raditz.-

Sale cuidadosamente de la habitación.-Hasta pronto.- Y Cannette le cierra inmediatamente la puerta.

ahhh "Cannette cuando seras mía y solo mía, todas las noches me imagino como sería tenerte en mis brazos, aaaayyy lo olvidaba, tengo que hacer guardia en las afueras del castillo el día de hoy, ya que me ofrecí de voluntario para ver a Cannette ¬¬ "

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

Vegeta estaba despierto tambien, no era porque no pudiera dormir solo que había perdido tiempo en ese viaje a Maxkira y por eso estaba entrenado en la habitacion donde hacía unas hora se habia tocado con la piojosa peliazul.

-Hoy he perdido mucho tiempo en estupideses nada productivas.-Dando un puñete dirgido al aire.-Primero ese viaje a Maxkira depsues ese compromiso con Cannette y de paso cuando quise estar solo y entrenar algo me tropiezo con esa esclava bullisiosa e irrespetuosa, luego tuve que ir a las mazmorras para presentarle a mi padre y al sacerdote, el famoso sacrificio, pero nada saco pensando en el tiempo perdido, solo tengo que recuperarlo, pero no puedo concentrarme esta noche con todo lo acontecido especialmente ese momento cuando discutí con la esclava esa, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.-Paró en seco su entrenamiento y caminó hacia los camarines para tomar una toalla limpia.-Justo aquí ví a esa hembra tan bulliciosa, todavía puedo sentir su olor tan característico es como que si se hubiera quedado impregnado, esa debe ser la causa de mi distracción, pero que rayos digo aaahhhhggrrrr solo estoy hablando estúpideses sin sentido,mejor me voy a acostar y mañana a las primeras horas me levantaré.-Dicho esto salió para irse a su habitación pero su estómago crujió.-Creo que antes de acostarme iré a comer un bocadillo de media noche.-

* * *

**EN LA PRISION DE ESCLAVAS**

Bulma ya había cenado y estaba en su prisión junto con las demas esclavas, esa noche que las conoció nadie le dirigió la palabra, apenas le dieron varias miradas raras por su aspecto físico muy parecido al saiyajin, decidió no darle importancia, tampoco esperaba una gran bienvenida por ser esclava, veía que casi no hablaban entre ellas y que poco a poco se iban durmiendo muertas de la fatiga, incluso ella, por momentos sus ojos se le caian del sueño pero su cariño por Kim no la dejaba caer dormida, aunque su cuerpo casi no le reaccionaba, se incorporó y vió que todas esas esclavas yacían dormidas casi encima de otras muy alejadas de ella, casi podría jurar que le tenían miedo, Bulma se acerco hacia la reja y vió que había un guardia allí que tambien se habia quedado dormido, sin perder tiempo examinó la puerta y se fijó que tenia una contraseña igual que la primera puerta que habrió, primero se encargo de quitarle el sonido a los botones para no despestar al guardia, y así fue como insistiendo tanto a esos botones logró encontrar el indicado,la puerta se habrió muy rápido pero ella alcanzo a sostenerla, sin embargo al parecer nadie escucho el ruido.

"No tengo que perder mas tiempo, tengo que ver donde han metido a kim, me imagino que a ella la han metido en una prisión al igual que mi, pero me pregunto si a ella la tiene como esclava tambien, es muy raro, pero es lo único que se me ocurre hasta ahora."Bajo por las escaleras muy despacio casi en puntillas, había escuchado por rumores de los sirvientes que tenían a una hembra cabellos rojos en el subterraneo, algo le decía que si bajaba esas escaleras ,podría dar con el subterraneo, siguió bajando mas y mas, las escaleras parecían no tener fin, hasta que ella se fijó que ya estaba en el subterraneo y que habían demasiados guardias muy atentos a cada movimiento de los prisioneros, pudo escuchar a muchas voces suplicando por piedad, por agua y tambien quejandose de dolor.

"Kami, no puede ser que esos barbaros saiyajins hayan metido a Kim en esta cárcel tan horrenda, ella esta enferma y si los rumores son ciertos, ella podría estar agonizando en este mismo momento, pero no tengo manera de entrar, sería lanzarme a la muerte de una manera tonta si decido entrar alli ahora mismo, tengo que pensar en un buen plan para distraerlos."Subió por las escaleras un poco desesperada, no se le ocurría nada pero si seguía observando allí abajo es posible que a ella la agarren tambien.

Salió corriendo mirando hacia el suelo debido a la desesperación, dolor e impotencia y en esos momentos, pafff.-¿Pero que diablos?.- Bulma se tapó su boca, alguien la había descubierto y se trataba de el.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí esclava, no sabes que la basura debe estar en su sitio a estas horas.?-

* * *


	11. Preocupaciones

**_Preocupaciones _**

Bulma estaba tirada en el suelo debido al tropezón con Vegeta, abrió sus ojos azules demesuradamente cuando oyo esas palabras tan ofensivas hacia su persona.

-¿Que has dicho?, acaso escuche bien.-Dijo Bulma con un tono de voz amenazante.

-Ahora resulta que aparte de ser una vulgar eres también sorda, ja ja jaja, si quieres te repito lo que te acabo de decir.-Dijo Vegeta con su tono mordaz.

-No te atrevas a volverme a insultar, porque si no no respondo.-Dijo Bulma con firmeza.

-Crees que siempre te voy a perdonar tu falta de respeto, la proxima vez que me provoques te voy a pegar.-

-Vaya no sabe como me relaja oir esas palabras.-Respondiendo lo mas sarcástica posible.

-Eres muy graciosa esclava.-Extendiéndole su mano.

"Al menos trata de arreglar su error y me ofrece la mano para ayudarme." Bulma toma la mano de Vegeta y cuando ella se empieza a incorporar, vegeta le suelta la mano haciendola caer inevitablemente al piso.

-Auuuuuchhh.-Bulma se tocó su trasero por la caída.-Desgraciado, eres un mal nacido ¿cómo te atreves a tratar así a una dama?.-

-¿En donde esta la dama que no la veo? Le preguntó Vegeta riendo entre dientes.

-Grosero, animal,coludo, cerdo, miserable, nunca había conocido a alguien tan poco caballero y supuestamente tú eres un príncipe.-

Vegeta no aguntó mas y comenzó a soltar un poco la risa, "Esa esclava me entretetiene mucho, ver su enojo es mi fuente de diversión."-No tengo que ser educado ni caballero con una esclava de raza inferior como tú, ni siquiera mereces que te toque.-Aclaró el príncipe en tono burlón.

Bulma no perdió mas tiempo y se incorporó sola."desgraciado, ahora mismo verá, yo le enseñaré a repetar a una dama."Su mano se levantó para darle una bofetada a Vegeta.

Vegeta con sus rápidos reflejos detuvo la mano de Bulma.-No te atrevas, nunca pienses en alzarme la mano, porque te podría ir muy mal.-Le soltó la mano con fuerza.

Bulma no aguantaba mas la rabia, pero si quería ganarle a ese desgraciado tenía que usar su cerebro porque la fuerza le sería inútil, respiró profundamente 3 veces para aplacar su rabia, una vez terminada esta acción.-Su falta de respeto hacia mi, provoca esta reacción, depende de usted ganarse mi respeto.-

Vegeta arqueó su ceja y la miró con extrañeza.-No me digas como debo tratarte, porque aqui soy yo tu dueño y puedo hacerte lo que me plasca.-

Bulma apretó los dientes, para contener un grito de furia, decidió darse vuelta y marcharse de allí. "Ese hombre solo trata de sacarme de mis cabales"Pensó.

-A donde piensas que vas esclava, aun no te he dado el permiso para que te retires.-

Bulma hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de Vegeta y siguió caminando."No pienso seguir su juego por ahora, estoy demasiado agotada".

-Sabes que eres una mujer muy vulgar por eso mejor no pierdo el tiempo hablandote, ve rápido a tu nido de ratas entes que descubran que te has escapado.-

Bulma detuvo su paso y volteó su cara hacia el, pero siguió su camino."Solo espero que no diga a nadie lo de mi salida nocturna"

Vegeta ya no dijo nada. "Seguro que ella se había dado cuenta de su juego y no le seguiría la corriente, pero el se encargaría de continuarlo."

El se fue caminando pensativo, vio a esa hembra un poco triste y el se imaginaba la razón, no era muy dificil de saber la causa, era muy lógica, pero nada se podría hacer, su destino ya estaba fijado, el de ella y el de su amiga o pariente, no había vuelta atras,se marchó de alli muy sumido en sus pensamientos, dirigiendose rumbo a su habitacion

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE VEGETA.**

Cannette fue a buscar a vegeta en la madrugada ya que no se habían encontrado en el día como era costumbre en ellos, así que habrió la puerta con la llave que Vegeta le había proporcionado años atras, entró muy despacio pero se fijo que no había nadie alli y sin pensarlo 2 veces se metío en la cama arropandose con las sábanas, era una noche un poco fría aunque el castillo tenía calefacción,pero ella estaba dispuesta a solucionar ese pequeño inconveniente, definitivamente Vegeta no pasaría frío esa noche porque estaría en sus brazos,ademas quería celebrar su compromiso, Cannette escucho pasos. "seguro que es Vegeta que ya viene a dormir". Rapidamente se oculto entre las sábanas y colchas para darle una gran sorpresa.

Vegeta entró muy distraído a la habitación y al parecer estaba pensando en voz alta .-No puedo dejar de pensar en esa hembra aunque hace pocos dias que la conosco.-

"¿Que ha dicho? que no puede dejar de pensar en ella y que la conoce hace pocos dias, entonces no soy yo.-Su pecho empezó a oprimirse de la angustia, enseguida se sentó en la cama, los 2 se miraron a los ojos y hubo un silencio total hasta que Cannette lo rompió.-¿Quien es esa ramera en la cual no puedes dejar de pensar y no trates de engañarme, te escuche decir que la conoces hace pocos dias, vamos habla.-

Vegeta se quedó sorprendidísimo estaba tan distraído que no se percató de la presencia de Cannette, estaba boquiabierto, pero en cuestión de segundos recobró la compostura.-¿Que haces aquí.?

-No trates de cambiarme el tema Vegeta, responde a mi pregunta.-Le gritó histerica.

-En primer lugar no me grites, en segundo lugar no te voy a decir nada por tu falta de respeto al hacerme el tono de voz y tercero a mi no me puedes obligar a nada.-

-Como que no, te vas a casar conmigo y te escucho hablar de otra hembra ¿como demonios quieres que reaccione?.Da un fuerte golpe en la cama.

-Basta, no pienso aguantar tus berrinches de niña malcriada, otro día hablaremos sobre esto, cuando tengamos la cabeza fría y solo te puedo decir que no te he engañado con otra.-La tomó de los brazos y se la llevo hacia la puerta casi arrastras sumada con la protesta de Cannette y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

"Debo tener mas cuidado en lo que digo, ahora no se que decirle a Cannette­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­... si quisiera no le diría nada pero ya le dije que hablaríamos de esto aahgg que tonto fuí ¬¬ "

Cannette se fue caminando con la cabeza gacha y el puño cerrado, no descansaría hasta saber quien era esa hembra que estaba desbelando a vegeta, estaba muy turbada y no tenía idea de quien fuera, pero de una cosa si estaba segura, se vengaría de esa ramera, lavaría sus manos en su sangre para recuperar su orgullo y dignidad saiyajin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPILLA DE LOS SACERDOTES**

El concejo de ancianos se reunió para hablar del sacrificio a los dioses, ellos irían inmediatamente al monte de las **Almas Oscuras **debido a que no podian perder mucho tiempo porque el dia del culto a los dioses se acercaba, el concejo decidió partir el dia de mañana al lugar donde se sacrificaban las victimas para ir dejando todo preparado y santificar el lugar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EN CASA DE BARDOCK**

Todo el lugar estaba muy callado ni Bardorck ni Raditz habían entablado conversacion alguna en la cena, parecía como cuando tenían esas peleas diarias, pero esa noche no ocurrió eso, sucedió algo peor para Raditz, había llegado un papel a su casa y esa era la razón de su desilución y tristeza.

-Será mejor que quites los ojos de ese papel.-Dijo Bardock mordiendo un pedazo de carne.

-Aunque quite ese papel y lo ponga lejos de mi visión estaré igual.-Aclaró Raditz con la mirada perdida.-No todos los dias te llega una invitación para la boda de la mujer que amas.-

-¿No crees que es mejor? así esa hembra saldrá de tus pensamientos de una vez y podras ser libre para buscarte una que si te correponnda, tanto en la cama como en el cariño.-Dandole otra mordida a su trozo de carne.

-Pense lo mismo que usted hace unos 2 años atras,realmente tenia la esperanza que si me buscaba otra hembra podía sacarla de mis pensamientos, pero no ocuriró, se que piensa que soy un estúpido por estar atras de Cannette.-Dijo raditz bebiendo un poco de vino.

-No se que decirte Raditz, solo se que te quiero ver mejor y ademas...-

-¿Ademas que?.-

-Ademas tendremos que ir a esa ceremonia porque nos han invitado.-Dijo Bardock muy serio.

-No pienso ir padre, invente usted una escusa, diga que estoy enfermo o que tuve otros asuntos que resolver.-

-Si crees que voy a mentir a los reyes por una debilidad tuya estas muy equivocado, ellos se los tomarán como un rechazo.-

-Da igual lo que piensen, no pienso ir y es mi última palabra.-

Bardock se levanto de la mesa un tanto enojado.-Vas a ir aunque sea la última cosa que hagas en tu vida, quizas viendo como se casa Cannette se te quite la estupidez que le llamas amor.-

Raditz solo se limitó a pararse de la mesa y retirarse callado, no quería otra pelea mas con su padre, su relación se había deteriorado bastante desde que el se había enamorado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EN LA MAZMORRA DEL CASTILLO**

Kim seguía alli, no se dio cuenta en el mometo que despertó ya le había pasado varias veces debido a su debilidad, pero se fijó de su grave estado de salud, al encontrar sangre en su cara y ropas, rápidamente se paró con las últimas fuerzas que tenía para gritar y pedir ayuda, estaba horrorizada, hizo un escándalo con gritos y llantos rogando su salida y misericordia de sus captores.

-Ayudaaaaaaa, por favor saquenme de aquí me siento mal, por Kami tengan un poco de compasión.-Sus ojos estaban empapados por las lagrimas y logró divisar una imagen de un hombre, tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando el se acercó junto con otros mas y abrieron la reja.

-¿Que te sucede hembra? a que se debe tanto escándalo.- Dijo el soldado

Es que no se porque me tienen aquí y ademas me siento enferma, casi no hay aire aquí y la prisión esta muy fría.- Dijo kim con la voz temblorosa.

-Ahhh, mira amigo, la hembra dice que esta enfermita, seguro querrá sentirse mejor.-

-jajajajaja y tiene frío, creo que eso si podemos solucionar no les parece chicos?

- Eh, creo que ya me siento mejor solo necesito descansar nada mas, porfavor dejenme sola.-Empezando a sudar a chorros.

Todos rieron al unisono y la comenzaron a rodear y daban vueltas alrededor de ella observandola muy cuidadosamente con mirada lujuriosa...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Destinos Inevitables

Hola a todos, sorry por demorarme en actualizar, pero es que como ya se habran dado cuenta ando en otro fic que estaba inconcluso y como no era mio me tarde un poco en pensar algo para esa historia, debido a que le dije al autor que yo lo continuaria por el, asi que por eso U.U les doy una invitación para que lo lean, se llama Vegeta, el saiyajin heredero del espacio. sin mas que decirle y agradeciendo sus reviews los dejo con este nuevo capitulo.**att Saiya Elite.**

**Destinos inevitables**

Todos rieron al unisono y la comenzaron a rodear y daban vueltas alrededor de ella observandola muy cuidadosamente con mirada lujuriosa...

"Será que esos tipos piensan en aprovecharse de mi".Penso Kim sudando a chorros.

Un saiyajin se acerco primero y comenzó a levantarle un poco el vestido, pero Kim reaccionó al instante y le solto el vestido, pero al hacer esto, otro soldado la agarró por detras y rodeó su brazo por el cuello de Kim.

-Sueltenme, porque hacen esto.-Comenzando a patalear.

-Quedate quieta hembra o va a ser peor para tí.-Murmuro uno con sonrisa maliciosa y lujuriosa, rompíendole un pedazo del vestido.-Toma este pedazo de tela y tápale la boca para que no haga escándalo jajaaja.-

-Buena idea amigo, buena idea, asi se callara y no llamará la atención.-

Enseguida introdujeron ese pedazo de tela a la boca de Kim, aunque con un poco de violencia ya que ella no dejaba de patalear, sujetaron sus piernas y le arrancaron la parte de abajo del vestido para que quede su cuerpo al descubierto.

Kim dio un grito casi ahogado, debido al trapo y al susto, no podía repirar muy bien y su color del rostro dejo de ser pálido pasando al color rojizo.

-Ahora tenemos que turnarnos para montarla amigos.-Dijo el soldado menor de todos.

-Sí jajajaja, pero ¿acaso tu quieres ser el primero en fornicarla.?-

-Que comes que adivinas, yo empezaré para darles una lección de como agarrar a la hembra.-

-jajajajajajajajajaja.-Los 2 soldados comenzaron a reir.-No me digas y tu vas a ser nuestro maestro jajajajaja, no pense que eras tan gracioso.-

-Ja, ya veran yo soy el Diós de la fornicación.-Procedió a bajarse los pantalones, mostrando una gran erección.

"No puede ser posible, me van a violar, no me puede estar pasando esto a mí, que he hecho para merecer tanto castigo." Llorando amargamente y dando un quejido de dolor al sentirse penetrada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El concejo de ancianos tal como lo habían previsto unos dias atras, se dirigieron inmediatamente a el monte de las almas, no podian perder mucho tiempo porque el dia del culto a los dioses estaba demasiado cerca, el concejo decidió partir inmediatamente al lugar, para dejar todo preparado,ellos llegaron volando acompañados por uno aprendices de cultos, osea sus sucesores que llevaban una especie de sacos cada uno con todos los implementos para el ritual, una vez que aterrizaron se dirigieron a una especie de roca que tenía forma horizontal que se utilizaba para acostar al sacrificio, luego sacaron unos frascos que tenían sangre de un animal extraño que segun elllos era los preferidos por los dioses, inmediatamente comenzaron a desperdigar la sangre en la roca dejandola completamente roja, terminada esta acción colocaron unas hojas encima de la roca, su función era disimular el olor de carne quemada cuando le prendan fuego al sacrificio en su momento de agonía, luego pusieron velas negras, muy largas que casi parecian antorchas, dejando solo un espacio en el centro para que el sacerdote mayor pasara, una vez que el sacrificio se encontrara drogada en el altar, comenzaba el ritual, tras unos 3 dias de abstinecia sexual por parte de los sacerdotes, semi ayuno y austeridad en el vestir se iniciaría el ritual nocturno seguido con las palabras de invocacion.

"Adonai, helohim, yo te imploro o patróno y señor de todos los dioses, te entrego su alma, su corazón, sus viceras, manos y pies, todo su ser. Oh Dios de la sangre, esperamos complacerte con este sacrificio. Despues de la ofrenda y de varios canticos en idiomas intendibles por los demas saiyajins, le pasaban a el sacerdote una especie de lanza en forma de luna menguante en la parte superior y con la punta debian herir de muerte a la victima procediento a prender fuego y eso era señal del término de la ceremonia.

-Sacerdote Quildo ya esta todo terminado, solo tenemos que esperar el dia del sacrificio para llevar a acabo el ritual. Aclaró el mas joven aprendiz.-

-Buen trabajo muchachos, ustedes son los sucesores de todos nosotros, solo espero que siempren lleven a cabo el ritual con la mayor devoción posible.-

-Claro que sí Sacerdote mayor, estamos honrados por sus palabras, le juramos que jamas lo defraudaremos y esta tradición se llevara por toda la eternidad en Vejitasei.-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pobre Bulma se encontraba lavando ropa de entrenamiento de los soldados, definitivamente ese era el peor trabajo que había hecho en toda su vida, cada prenda que sujetava estaba llena de sudor y malos olores y con todo el asco del mundo la remojaba en una especie de gran tina, llevó su mano a la frente para secarse el sudor suspirando un poco, hasta que sintió unas manos que le tocaban los hombros, ella se quedó paralizada un momento y al virar la cara se dió cuenta que el principito estaba detras suyo, rapidamente se soltó de su agarre y se levantó.

-Que quieres ahora, ¿molestar? si es asi te diré que no pudo discutir contigo, tengo todo el día ocupado lavando toda esta ropa mal oliente de estos sucios saiyajins.-Dijo Bulma con el puño cerrado.

-No he venido a fastidiarte hembra.-Dijo Vegeta cruzandose de brazos y mirando a un lado.Eh venido a ver como estabas.-La última frase fue casi un susurro inperceptible, pero Bulma lo pudo oir bien.-

-Que, ¿acaso oí bien, su alteza estaba preocupado por mí.- Cruzandose de brazos adoptando la misma postura de Vegeta.

Vegeta la miro y solo alzo una ceja y dio una media sonrisa.-No me harás repetirtelo de nuevo, pero algo si te digo, escuchaste bien.-

Bulma no sabía que clase de juego estaba jugando el tal Vegeta, las pocas veces que se habían encontrado eran para burlarse el uno del otro.-¿A que se debe ese cambio repentino, si apenas el dia de ayer estabas tan irrespetuoso.-Dijo algo desconfiada y achicando los ojos.

-No tengo porque responder tus tontas preguntas, solo que ayer te vi un poco triste.-Aclaró Vegeta sin rodeos.

Bulma se quedó algo choqueada.-¿Le preocupa mis sentimientos?, porque aunque no lo crea yo tengo un corazon a diferencia de tí.

Vegeta solo le sonrió.-Eres muy cursi hembra, demasiado cursi, será mejor que te quites tus tontos sentimentalismos porque si no no podras sobrevivir por mucho en este planeta.-Aclaro Vegeta con el semblante serio.

-Yo se cuidarme sola y los sentimientos no son cursilerias es lo mas grande que tiene una persona.-Repingando la nariz hacia arriba.

Vegeta la tomó nuevamente de los hombros y la acercó rapidamente a su pecho, ellos 2 se volvieron a mirar a los ojos quedandose en ese transe profundo, Vegeta comenzó a acariciar el cabello largo de Bulma de arriba hacia abajo.

"Es muy hermosa, no puedo dudarlo y su cabello tan extraño y sedoso llega a enloquecerme."El dirigió su cabeza hasta el cabello de bulma sin que ella hiciera muestra de rechazo alguno, el principe Vegeta comenzó a oler ese cabello, no tenía un olor de otro mundo, al contrario era un simple olor de jabón, pero aun asi le gustaba Bulma solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras el acariciaba su cabellera, Vegeta sintió la necesidad de oler su cuello y despues fue subiendo poco a poco hasta estar a milimetros de sus labios donde los dos podian sentir el aliento del otro que inmediatamente si hiceron uno solo, Bulma se sentía como una marioneta en brazos de Vegeta y lentamente abrió la boca para dejar entrar la lengua de vegeta. Una vez que ambas lenguas se juntaron, Vegeta habia comenzado a abrazarla cada vez mas fuerte entre sus brazos sintiendo asi los perfectos senos de bulma, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cintura y espalda una y otra vez, causando una sensacion de exitación en ella, un leve gemido salió de sus labios, mientras Vegeta comenzaba a recorrer sectores prohibidos de su cuerpo, sus manos iban bajando cada vez mas hasta llegar a sus gluteos.

Bulma hizo un gran esfuerzo por separlo de su cuerpo, por mas que le gustaran esas caricias no podía permitir que el la tocara, ademas quizas el solo quiera burlarse de ella y llevarla a la cama."Seguro que es por eso su cambio de actitud, pero se equivocó de mujer, yo no soy facil y no tengo ni pisca de ser una tonta que cree en todo lo que dicen los hombres." Bulma vió a Vegeta algo molesta.

-¿Y ahora que te picó.?- Dijo Vegeta muy despacio trantándo de abrazarla nuevamente.

Bulma no se dejó abrazar y se alejó lo mas rápido posible de el. -A mí no me ha picado ni un bicho y será mejor que se retire tengo que seguir lavando, a demas no se ve muy bien que un príncipe ande buscando a su esclava para besarla, ¿no lo cree?.-Dijo Bulma sintiendose algo usada por el.

Vegeta no sabía que decir, sus impulsos e instintos lo traicionaron. "La hembra tiene razón, no debo estar atras de las faldas de un ser inferior a mí." No vió mejor solución que decirle.-Sigue con tu trabajo y no te preocupes por esto, vamos a olvidarlo y hacer como que nunca ocurrió.-Inmediatamente se fue de el lugar.

Bulma asintió con su cabeza, pero un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió al oir decir esas palabras, pero no se sorprendió en oirlo, mas bien se lo esperaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al caer la noche la familia real se reunió para cenar como era habitual en ellos, toda la mesa estaba repleta de exquisitos manjares, toda clase de carnes y bebidas, todos los hombres de la familia refiriendome al rey vegeta y al principe vegeta deboraban sus platillos en segundos, claro esta de manera muy educada utilizando todos los cubiertos y palillos. Cannette seguía enfadada con Vegeta no había recibido explicación alguna de la noche anterior y su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse, pero de algo esta segura, no dejaría que los celos arruinasen su matrimonio con Vegeta, esperaría a casarce con el y no descansaría hasta torturar y matar a esa hembra que le robaba sus pensamientos, no permitiria que el se acueste ni una sola vez con esa, lo mantendría vigilado aunque no duerma en toda la noche, se le metería al cuarto para satisfacerlo de cualquier necesidad, no necesitaba a otra si para eso la tenia a ella.

Suyai rompió el silencio que reinaba del comedor.-Muy pronto será el sacrificio ¿verdad Vegeta.?.-le pregunto Suyai a su marido.

Con toda la boca llena de comida demoró unos segundos en contestar la pregunta de su mujer.-Si, es exactamente mañana.-

-¿Como tan pronto.?- Dijo vegeta algo sorprendido.-Se supone que es en 2 dias mas.-

-No será esta vez así, de todas formas la luna menguante estara en el firmamento por ese lapso de tiempo y no alteraremos nada, ademas yo mismo pedí que se adelantara porque te casas en 3 días vegeta.-

Cannette y Vegeta dijeron al unisono.-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'.-


	13. El Dolor me Carcome el Alma

**El dolor me devora el alma **

Cannette y Vegeta dijeron al unisono.-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?.-

-¿Usted no nos había dicho nada al respecto padre.?-Dijo Vegeta bastante intranquilo.

-Opino lo mismo Vegeta, apenas se dió la noticia del compromiso entre Cannette y Vegeta y las invitaciones fueron entregadas, pero no creo que todo el arreglo para la ceremonia este listo en tan pocos dias.-Suyai lo miraba muy enojada.

-No me digas que no te agrada la noticia de que tu hijo se case por fin con la hembra que querias, ademas yo se que esto es apresurado, pero yo se porque lo hago, ademas no tienes porque preocuparte de la ceremonia, en 3 dias es suficiente para el banquete, que es lo que mas le interesa a los invitados y de paso la celebracion en la recepcion de el palacio, he dado la órden para que todos los sirvientes, esclavos y gente contratada empiezen a decorar todo a partir de mañana.

-Pero aún así padre, ¿no cree que debió comunicarnoslo?, Cannette y yo somos los que nos casaremos y no has preguntado que pensamos de esto.-Dijo Vegeta muy serio y algo pálido.

El rey dirigió su mirada a Cannette que no había dicho ni una sola palabra en toda la cena.- ¿A ti te disgusta que tu matrimonio sea en 3 días Cannette?.-Pregunto el padre de Vegeta adivinando la respuesta de la joven.

Cannette salió de su trance y enseguida contesto.-Por supuesto majestad, me parece perfecta la idea, estoy segura que todo saldra bien, debido a que Vegeta será mi marido y eso no mas me importa.-Aseguró Cannette, tomando la mano de Vegeta.

Vegeta obsevo la mano de cannette. "Cannette me esta lastimando con sus uñas ¬¬ aun debe estar molesta por lo de la vez pasada, pero aun asi no tiene porque estarme haciendo esto uu " Inmediatamente Vegeta quitó su mano, alejandola lo mas posible de ella y de sus uñas.

- Bueno, no se puede contradecir nada de lo que digas Vegeta, pero aun asi sigo pensando que es precipitado, aunque a Cannette le parezca perfecto.-

Vegeta alzo su copa de vino y dió un largo trago a su bebida, Cannette lo miraba como un poco arrepentida."Seguramente se dió cuenta que me enfandé." Penso Vegeta.

Ella intento tomar su mano por abajo de la mesa, pero el no se lo permitióy viró su mirada hacia los panes que estaban cerca de el, acercando la bandeja .-Auchhh.-Vegeta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Que pasó Vegeta.?-Prenguntó el rey sin rodeos.

-No es nada padre, solo que olvide hacer algo.-Mintió nerviosamente, porque la verdadera razón no era esa."¿Que diablos haces Cannette?, la miraba a los ojos buscandole una explicación a lo que estaba haciendo, al menos su parte conciente porque la otra que era su cuerpo estaba sumergido en el placer que le estaba dando, agarrandole los genitales con un suave masaje, produciendo una erección involuntaría.

-Será mejor que hablemos de otra cosa, no hemos hecho mas que hablar del matrimonio de ellos durante estos días.- Dijo Suyai algo seria.

-Opino lo mismo, para cambiar el tema de el casamiento, quisiera hacerte una pregunta Suyai, que creo que no sabras y estas embuelta de ignorancia absoluta.-

-¿Cual esposo mío.? Dijo Suyai ironicamente.

El rey apretó los dientes un tanto molesto, pero no dijo nada.-¿Te has enterado de los problemas que estamos pasando, me refiero a Saisey.-

-Aunque no lo crea majestad, estoy al tanto de todo lo que relacione con nuestro planeta e imperios y se la razón del problema que acontece hoy en día.-Afirmó Suyai achicando los ojos.

-Menos mal.-Dió un sorbo a su vino .-Sabes tambien que el hijo de Bardock me mando un comunicado pidiendome permiso para poder ir a Saisey.-

-Eso no lo sabía Vegeta.- Pero supongo que si se va a ese planeta, no estará aquí en la ceremonia.-Dijo Suyai pensativa.

-Es ovbio que no podrá asistir, tambien por medio de ese papel me pidió disculpas por no poder asistir al matrimonio.-

Cannette al oir esto dejó de masajear su objetivo, cambiando su cara a una de sorpresa, mientras que vegeta dió un leve ruido que llamo la atención de sus padres dirigiendo sus miradas hacia el, pero fueron distraidos por la pregunta que Cannette formuló.

-¿Que problemas hay en Saisey majestad.-?

-Parece que la que no se entera de nada es otra.-Dijo el rey bastante serio, provocando que Cannette agache la mirada algo ruborizada.

Suyai miró enseguida con desprecio hacia su marido, cosa que a el le parecio divertida.-Me parece raro que no te hayas enterado Cannette, debes estar al tanto de todo, especialemente ahora que seras la princesa de Vejitasei, debes mostrar mas preocupación por tu pueblo, por ahora disculparé tu falta de información.

Vegeta comenzo a respirar ondamente pero muy silencioso para volver a relajarse y evitar a que alguien le viera de esa manera o levantar sospechas, porque se fijó que su padre lo estaba viendo de un manera muy rarita, como que si sabía que es lo que le estaba pasando, decidió tomar la palabra para quitarse la mirada de encima de su padre y distraer su mente en algo para solucionar el problema que le incomodaba bastante.Tosió un poco para llamar la atención de su madre y amante y dijo.-Si no le molesta madre yo le diré a cannette lo que esta sucediendo.-

-Claro que no me molesta Vegeta, adelante.-

-Lo que sucede Cannette, es que el planeta Saisey nos esta causando un poco de problemas, al parecer los habitantes estan siendo manipulados por una especie de liderasgo pacifista y abolicionista que se empeña en poner a los esclavos en contra de nuestro regimen y cualquier clase de mandatos, lo feo del caso es que esa gente no está trabajando como es debido, no esta produciendo la cantidad acostumbrada y eso es por el simple hecho de que se niegan a trabajar y así es cuando causan la ira de los capataces que tenemos en ese planeta, provocando la muerte instantanea a esos miserables, hemos tenido muchas bajas de esclavos debido a esta revolución y ellos no se niegan a abandonar sus ideales, algunos soldados dicen que su frase la llevan hasta el punto de agonía.

-¿y que frase es?- Pregunto Cannette muy curiosa.

Vegeta respondió cambiando su semblante, al parecer su amigo de abajo se tranquilizó y dijo.-""La libertad o la muerte de nuestra gente"".-

-Pero que absurdo, saben muy bien que jamás lograran vencernos y que solo causaran correr su sangre en nuestras manos.-

-Eso es exactamente lo que está ocurriendo Cannette, pero esos desgraciados al parecer no estan pensando muy bien.-Dijo Suyai algo preocupada.

No es cosa de preocuparse, presisamente Raditz y otros soldados haran cambiar la manera de pensar de esa gente, usando los métodos de tortura y exponiendo sus cadaveres en frente de los esclavos.-Sonriendo a medias el rey Vegeta.

-Me parece buena idea Vegeta, no esperaba menos de tí.-Le felicitó Suyai.

-Realmente es una estupenda idea eso de la tortura, simplemtne un plan brillante, padre.-

Cannette estaba pensando en Raditz, su mente estaba muy lejos de la connversacion que se estaba dando."Seguro que se marchó a Saisey para evitar asistir a mi matrimonio con Vegeta, es una pena que este tan obsesionado conmigo, realmente no lo entiendo, nunca le he dado motivos para estar así de embobado."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim había comenzado a levantarse, ella se sentía adolorida, pero no estaba conciente de lo que realmente había pasado, hasta que se sentó y pudo ver su ropa totalemente desgarrada, y palideció al encontrar sangre en su zona íntima, que era señal de la violación.Ella tapó su boca con fuerza para no gritar, al recordar esa escena tan asquerosa, la hicieron sentir un objeto, ella misma se sentía asqueada de su cuerpo y alma, cada parte de su ser se sentía inmundo al pensar en esas caricias livininosas, solo recordaba esa parte y lo de cuando la penetraron, pero hasta alli no mas, porque la dejaron inconciente para evitar tantos escandalos, su garganta comenzó a sentir una especie de sabor agrio que le subia desde el estomago hasta la boca, no pudo mas y vomitó, sin poder parar, pero era solo una especie de agua con sangre la que botaba porque casi no había ingerido alimento alguno en esos días, el dolor fisico era muy grande, pero el mayor era el dolor que sentía adentro justo en el pecho, ese dolor era el que mas le dolía, aún no entendía la causa de tanta tragedia ni del porque el destino se ensañaba con ella.Recordó su vida en la tierra y en Maxkira y no daba con la razón, ella siempre se había esforzado por ser una persona buena, claro que no perfecta, pero nunca le hacia mal a nadie, jamas se involucró en algo para lastimar a otro, cuando paró el vomito su nariz comenzo a sangrar, pero no le dió importancia, ella quería morir de una vez, para evitar ese sentimiento que le carcomía el alma, ademas ya sabía que su destino era morir y que mejor si lo hacia de una vez.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma estaba en su selda, como ya era costumbre en ella no podía dormir y mucho menos esa noche, porque sus recuerdos de apenas unas horas atras no la dejaban tranquila, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos esa imagen del beso se le repetía una y otra vez, su corazón estaba dolido, estaba muy triste al saber que el se casaría en 3 días, lo había escuchado en los pasillos del castillo. "¿Cómo pude ser tan invécil y enamorarme del causante de todo este dolor y desgracia? ahora no me cabe la menor duda de que solo quería aprovecharse de mí, saciar sus instintos con mi cuerpo, miserable, canalla, nunca te perdonaré por esto **TE ODIO Y TE AMO ¿Qué? ¿dije amar? No, esto no puede ser posible ¿en que momento? Cerró sus ojos."Desde la primera vez que te vi, me gustaste y ahora te amo con locura, pero que puedo hacer, me siento tan sola, contigo es con el único que mantengo conversaciones o mejor dicho ""discusiones"" pero aún así, todos mis sentidos buscan tu presencia, sin duda alguna tu, príncipe, te has colado en mi corazón, la razón no la sé ¿pero desde cuando el amor tiene lógica o intención? **Sonrió un poco. Nunca, no hay respuesta para ellos, primero es una atracción y despues amor, pensé que era una idiotez la sensación que tenía al verle pero ahora me doy cuenta que es la escencia del amor puro en mi, es la primera vez que siento algo así por un hombre, Yancha jamás me logró inquietar ni robar el sueño, a el simplemente lo quería, mas no lo amaba, es cierto que sufrí por su muerte como también sufrí por la muerte de todos los seres que amaba, la soledad me hizo pensar que amaba a Yancha, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo tan equivocada que estaba, pero no se que hacer con este sentimiento que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, no es algo que se tire o deshaga tan facilmente, con el solo hecho de pensarlo, como decían siempre en la Tierra ""No hay cura para el amor, el dolor y la tristeza el tiempo las hace olvidar."" Eso es lo que espero, pero ¿cuánto mas podré resistir? Día a día noche a noche el dolor me carcome el alma.

Bulma sacó de su ropa un papel y lápiz que había tomado por allí, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre ese dolor que la embargaba, pero no había nadie en quien confiar, rapidamente, se volteó y prendió una especie de vela que tenía a su lado, esa poca luz que le brindaba era su compañía y testigo de las palabras que pronto iría a escribir, sujetó el lápiz y puso la hoja en el piso.

**_Amor Oculto_**

_Hoy logré darme cuenta lo que es querer,lo que es amar. Hoy logre darme cuenta de todo aquello que encerrado significas tu._

_Te quiero tanto y no te tengo, te tengo tan cerca y no puedo tocarte, te tengo frente a mi y casi no puedo mirarte._

_Se me parte el alma, se me destroza el corazón en mil pedazos, que no se si algun día lograré unir o quedaran desparramados _

_en este asqueroso lugar donde hoy tambien te vine a perder._

_Sufro como quizas nunca había sufrido, quiero arrancar, perderme lejos donde nadie me pueda hallar a un lugar que sea distinto,_

_donde no exista tanta soledad, donde no exista el sufrir. _

_Estoy en esta habitación, rodeada de gente a mi alrededor, pero estoy sola, muriendome poco a poco, sintiendome terminar.Tengo_

_miedo, quiero huir, pero no tengo donde.No conosco este planeta,estoy perdida en un laberinto al cual no le encuentro salida. En _

_estos momentos el duerme lejos de mi selda, junto a su amada y yo aqui sola, silente, enamorada y ya nada puedo hacer.Que lo-_

_co es el amor porque querer a la persona que tiene dueño, esto duele mucho, no entiendo nada, solo sufro en silencio. Tengo todo _

_el mar del mundo en mis ojos y cuando estos exploten no se que haré. Yo no quiero que nadie se de cuenta, pero esto se tornará_

_imposible.El se queda con su amada y yo me quedo con mi soledad en esta fría selda me despido de este gran amor que lo pudo _

_ser todo y no fue nada _

_Bulma Briefs _

Dos lagrimas cayeron en la carta que escribió, esa era su firma de dolor, antes de quedar dormida sobre el papel y la vela cosumiendose poco a poco mientras transcurrian las frías horas de la noche.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez terminada la cena, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, no era muy tarde pero mañana tenían que madrugar debido a la ceremonia del sacrificio, Vegeta caminó hasta su habitación, habrió la puerta y entró pero al tratar de cerrarla vió que Cannette estaba allí sosteniéndole la puerta.

-¿Que haces ahora Cannette, si vienes a pelear pierdes tu tiempo, mañana tengo que madrugar y tu también.?

-No vengo a discutir contigo Vegeta, solo vengo a dormir.-Dijo Cannette entrando a la habitación.

Vegeta la quedo mirando y cerro la puerta, no le molestaba que viniera a dormir con el, pero si empezaría con sus reclamos allí si que la hechaba.-¿Acaso no te pondras una ropa mas cómoda, por ejemplo una pijama, creo que deberías ir a verla.-

-No, no me hace falta esta noche dormiré sin ropa.-Empezó a sacarse la ropa que traía puesta, quedando completamente desnuda.

A Vegeta le brillaron los ojos, esa noche ella lo había provocado en la cena, fue algo atrevido, arriesgado, pero sobre todo exitante.-Me parece muy bien, ademas hoy me debes algo, me pareció muy cruel te tu parte que me dejaras de esa manera.-

-No te preocupes, que esta noche te recompensaré.-Lo besa y lo acuesta en su cama,desvintiéndole lo mas rápido posible, siendo ayudada por el.

1 hora despues, Cannette había quedado profundamente dormida en brazos de Vegeta.-Esta noche no tuve sexo con todo mi ser, mi mente estaba ausente y pensando en otra mujer, tengo un extraño sentimiento de angustía que no se explicar, será ¿porque esa amiga o pariente de la hembra esa sera sacrificada? eso ha de ser, pero ¿que me importa a mi si ella sufre?.-Arropandose con las colchas el cuerpo entero, suspiró. -Bulma.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dejen Reviews** . **att. Saiya Elite **


	14. Esperanza

**ESPERANZA **

Vegeta había quedado profundamente dormido junto a Cannette, las horas transcurrieron rapidamente y el cielo de Vejitasei aun se encontraba obscuro, Cannette se despertó en la madrugada, había dormido como una bebe en brazos de Vegeta y se sentía muy feliz que se hayan renconcialiados, al menos en la cama.

Cannette se levanto de la cama muy despacio, se quito las colchas con mucho cuidado, no quería despertar a Vegeta a esas horas, ella se encargaría de despertarlo despues para que se aliste para ir al sacrificio, se levantó de la cama con todo el cabello alborotado, desnuda y descalsa, no pudo evitar mirar a Vegeta y sonreir picaramente.

"Ese Vegeta es fantástico en la cama, seré la mujer mas feliz del mundo cuando me lleve al altar y sea su esposa." Penso Cannette dirigiendose al baño, entro a la ducha para asearse y al abrir el agua pudo sentir el agua tibia recorrer su cuerpo, eso era lo mejor una ducha para relajarse por completo, no pudo evitar pensar en su futuro con Vegeta.

"Como será mi vida de casada y mas aún mi vida como madre, jejeje sería muy feliz no me cabe duda alguna, llevar al hijo del futuro rey de Vejitasei es un honor para cualquier hembra, despues de toda las tristezas que he pasado al perder a mis padres cuando era niña han sido recompensadas, con la educación, buena vida y mi futuro marido, ahora puedo decir que soy feliz y espero que otra persona a la que estimo mucho sea feliz tambien y encuentra una buena hembra que lo complasca completamente." Salió de la ducha y secó su cuerpo con la toalla mas cercana, luego se la enrrollo en su cuerpo y comenzó a cepillarse su largo cabello café.

Vegeta que se encontraba tendido en la cama se percató que Cannette ya se habia levantado y que estaba en la ducha.

"Que diablos me esta pasando, me estoy volviendo un ser sentimental, por compadecerme de las tristezas de esa bruja peliazul, realmente es contagioso eso, yo tuve la culpa por acercarme a ella y ahora se me estan pegando esas cursilerias y peor aun ese desvío de moral al besarla, ¿como pude ser tan invecil?, pero hay algo en ella que me atrae demasiado y eso no puedo negarlo, pero será pasajero, no la veré mas." Se levanto y se acercó a la ducha, abriendo la puerta encontrandose con Cannette en toalla.

-Me sorprendes Cannette no pensé que te levantarias tan temprano, siempre te pasas de dormilona.-Dijo Vegeta en tono serio.

-Vaya, ¿asi que eso piensas de mí?-. Sonrió y se voltió hacia el.-¿Que te sucede Vegeta?.-Preguntó Cannette un poco desconsertada.

Vegeta la miró con extrañeza.-¿A que se debe esa pregunta.?

-No, no es nada, solo que ví en tu cara que estas un poco estresado y pensativo, supongo que es por los eventos que se aproximan.-

-Solo dices tonterias Cannette, jamas me agobiaria por tales tonterías.-

-¿Como que tonterías, te parece tonterías nuestras tradiciones y mas aún nuestra boda.? Preguntó Cannette un tanto molesta.

-Jamás me referí a eso, no me malinterpretes, parece que hoy solo quieres buscar discuciones conmigo,¿verdad?, sabes algo, creo que no nos estamos llevando tan bien como lo hacíamos antes.-

-No digas eso Vegeta, perdoname es que a veces me paso de idiota, pero entiendeme, es que te adoro tanto y pues estoy un poco ansiosa por nuestro futuro y a veces me da la impresión que te da igual.-Comenzando a abrazarlo por la cintura.

Vegeta comenzó a verla a travez del espejo.- No debes cambiar tu actitud de antes, la que ahora tienes no me agrada para nada.-

-Te prometo que siempre seré la misma de antes Vegeta, esa siempre ha sido mi personalidad y no la voy a cambiar.-

-Me parece bien, ah, solo quiero decirte otra cosa mas y eso es que no me gustó para nada esa actitud que tuviste conmigo en la mesa, mira que agarrarme asi los genitales a la hora de la cena y para colmo al lado de mis padres me parecio muy vulgar e irrespetuoso.-

Cannette se ruborizó bastante y agachó la mirada.-No se repetirá mas, te lo aseguro.-

Bien, ahora vistete para que podamos asistir a la ceremonia del sacrificio.-

Ambos comenzaron a vestirse con las ropas adecuadas para la ceremonia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma ya se había levantado de su fría selda, le dolían mucho sus ojos por haber llorado tanto en la noche, tomó el papel y se lo guardó entre sus ropas, ella se metió al inmundo baño que era correspondido para las esclavas y alli fue cuando escuchó.

-Sabes que esos Saiyajins preparan hoy la ceremonia-ritual del sacrificio.-

-Como no, esos desgraciados asesinan a seres inocentes para ese evento tan brutal, me han dicho que la victima del sacrificio es una muchacha traida de Maxkira.-

-Sí, precisamente, ayer en la noche me enteré de eso, escuché a unos soldados hablar del tema.-

Bulma se había quedado inmovil, sus piernas no le funcionaba, ni sus cuerdas bucales tampoco, su color se habia puesto azul debido al impacto de la noticia. "El motivo de la captura de kim era sacrificarla." Enseguida salió de su trance y aparecío rapidamente frente a esas esclavas con aspecto de pez.

-¿Es cierto eso que acaban de hablar.?-Repondan.-Dió un grito fúrico a las esclavas que quedaron espantadas debido a la reaccion de Bulma .-Contestenme.-

Una de ellas decidió hablar.-Es cierto, se sacrifica a una hembra este día y su preoceder es de Maxkira, supongo que ha de ser pariente tuyo o algun conocido porque los saiyajin sacrifican a seres de aspecto muy semejante a ellos para sus dioses.-

-¿Queee?, no puede ser, seguro que se estan equivocando, no puedo creer que hagan esa barbaridad.-Conteniendo las lagrimas que espezaban a brotar de sus ojos azules ahora vidriosos.

Una de las esclavas se comapdeció de Bulma y por primera vez se le acercaron con un poco menos de temor.-Lo siento pero esa es la verdad, no pudimos decirte nada porque nosotros no sabemos cuanto tiempo transcurre en vejitasei, ademas el tiempo del sacrificio se ha adelantado segun mi parecer,debido a la Boda del principe.-

-No puede ser, me niego a creer esto, tenemos que hacer algo para evitar que maten a Kim eso sería una crueldad tremenda.-Dijo bulma mirando hacia el suelo.

-Lastimosamente no se puede hacer nada muchacha, los saiyajin son nuestros amos aunque nos cueste trabajo decirlo y aunque no queramos aceptarlo esa es nuestra triste realidad, somos solo unas esclavas que no valen nada, seres inferiores como ellos nos tachan.-Se le acercó un poco mas y le tocó el hombro a Bulma.

La otra esclava murmuro.-Aunque te hubieras enterado de esta realidad mucho antes,hubiera sido lo mismo, a diferencia no ma que te hubieras mortificado todos estos dias al sentirte impotente ante tal accion tan espantosa.-

Ambas esclavas vieron llorar a Bulma y decidiron dejarla sola, en estos momentos era necesario que ella se desahogue.

Bulma entro a la ducha y se saco su vestido dejandolo tirado, solo sostenia la carta que había escrito la noche anterior, abrio la llave y el agua fria comenzo a caer en su cuerpo, realemente estaba helada, aun era de noche, pero esa sensación de tortura le hacía sentirse un poco mejor, se sentía sucia por dejar que la tocara el asqueroso principe saiyajin y mas aun permitir que el la besara, arrugo la carta y nuevamente la abrió, para ver la tinta resbalarse debido al agua, a partir de ese momento ella había decidido renegar de sus sentimientos e ir a la ceremonia para recuperar a Kim al precio que sea, si era preciso, al costo de su propia vida, estaba dispuesta a todo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta, Cannette, Suyai y el padre de Vegeta se encontraban listos para partir a la ceremonia, estaba muy bien vestidos, porsupuesto los varones llevaban su armadura mas elegante, perfectamente para esa ocasion y las hembras llevaban vestidos largos muy acaudalados, estaban adornadas de joyas costosas y peinados envidiables, solo bastó oir al Rey para comenzar a abandonar el palacio subiendose a una especie de limosina sin ruedas mejor conocido como aerocoche en Vejitasei que los llevaria al monte de las animas, realemnte el aerocoche era solo un lujo para ellos y una muestra de buena presencia ante los demas presentes, ellos partieron una media hora antes para estar antes que todo empiece y observar a todos los invitados, su aerocoche partió siendo seguido por soldados que eran parte de la guardia real.

"Al fin llega este momento, no es el mas agradable para mi, como en otras ocaciones debido a la debilidad contagiada por la esclava peliazul, sentimientos, amor, misericordia, son solo estupideces que un guerrero de elite no debe tener en su corazón y mucho menos en la cabeza porque esa seria la causa de su decadencia siendo peor aun enamorarse de un ser de otra raza, eso si que es una desonrra para cualquier saiyajin, a traves de mis enseñanzas e investigaciones en mis libros de estudio me he dado cuenta que si han existido casos de emparejamiento entre saiyajins y otras especies pero esos miserables terminaron siendo decapitados por deshonra a su sangre ." Pensaba el principe saiyajin mientras miraba el cielo de Vejitasei que permanecía oscuro y con la luna menguante en el cielo.

Suyai había notado una actitud extraña en su hijo, al parecer era preocupación y angustia, se le hacía raro verlo así, no es que nunca lo haya visto con cara preocupada pero esta vez esa actitud era mayor.

"Talvez esta preocupado por su casamiento y tambien por no poder convertirse en super saiyajin todavía,si esa es la razón de sus preocupaciones hablare con mi marido para que le enseñe o que al menos entrene con el y asi Vegeta se haga mas fuerte, no puede negarse a ayudar a su hijo despues de todo nos conviene que nuestro sucesor pueda transformarce, de este día no pasa que hable con Vegeta." Suyai lo miró al rey por autoreflejo muy seriamente.

El rey sintió la mirada de su mujer.-¿ Que me ves Suyai?,acaso tengo algo en la cara.-Dijo un poco molesto, porque odiaba ir a esas ceremonias de sacrificio, pero era su deber participar en eso.

-No me pasa nada no seas perseguido, acaso no puedo mirar a mi marido.-

El Rey no le dice nada solo se limita a mirar a otro lado despues de todo ella tenia razón solamente lo estaba mirando.

Vegeta y Cannette se quedaron viendo a ellos 2 hasta que una mirada se Suyai bastante seria los hizo desbiar su mirada curiosa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma no sabía donde quedaba ese lugar del sacrificio asi que se dedicó a oir a los guardias del palacio donde mierda quedaba ese lugar tan espantoso, realmente estar escondida escuchando conversaciones ajenas era muy conveniente, había conseguido mucha información y ahora sabia el lugar donde sería el sacrificio, se dió cuenta que empezaban a salir unas cajas que contenían bebidas de color rojo, la razón del porque la transportaban no la sabía pero vio una oportunidad tremenda al notar que en una caja ella podía caber si quitaba el contenido y era transportada al monte de las animas, Bulma comenzó a sacar las muchas botellas con vino rojo y las depositó en una de las salas donde ella había estado limpiando hace unos dias atras, casi nadie transitaba por esos alrededores asi que era un perfecto escondite, las cajas eran depositadas en el suelo por dos saiyajins que entraban y salian de una bodega, claro esta se quedaban poniendo unas botellas dentro de la bodega y luego la sacaban afuera.

"Idiotas no se han dado cuenta que les saco las botellas, parece que estan muy entretenidos con las otras cajas, asi que me daré prisa para meterme alli, ya termine de vaciarla" Al ver que los saiyajin se dirigian nuevamente a la bodega bulma salio de su escondite y se metió rapidamente en una de esas cajas y la cerro para ocultarse.

Los saiyajins sacaron la 4 cajas y uno de ellos se percató que una estaba cerrada, se dirigió a esa caja pero fue interrumpido por su compañero.

-Hey Paduris no pierdas tiempo y empieza a sellar las cajas con esa cinta.- Se la lanzó desde un metro de distancia mientras el cerraba la bodega.

-El saiyajin no le dió importancia a la caja e inmediatamente le puso una cinta de emapaque facil de abrir ya que ellos la llevarian volando al monte y en una media hora mas o menos la caja debiera ser abierta para celebrar con vino el sacrificio a los dioses, cerró las 4 cajas con un solo pedazo de cinta que sellaba ambos extremos.

Bulma sintió que comenzaban a cargarla y ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa porque la caja era elevada a mucha altura." Al parecer esos saiyajins estan volando y se llevaran las cajas poco a poco, genial."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta estaba en el monte de las animas, había tenido que saludar a la nobleza saiyajin por educacion porque en realidad a el le molestaba esas tonterias siempre se sentía incomodo en esas reuniones de alta sociedad ¬¬ pero era obligado a asistir alli.

La clase noble de Vejitasei estaba reunida hablando de temas superficiales entre ellos, habína llegado temprano y poco a poco a medida que pasaba el tiempo venía mas gente.Vegeta por alguna razón se sentía nervioso tenía un prsentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir ese día estaba tan incómodo que parecia que tenía gusanos debajo de la silla xD

-Que tanto te mueves Vegeta.- Dijo Suyai a su hijo, casi en murmullo.

-No pasa nada solo es que me siento un poco mal del estómago, es por eso que ando inquieto.-

Cannette no pudo evitar taparse la boca y sonreir un poco. "Seguro Vegeta tiene diarrea."

-Suyai lo miró algo desconfiada.-¿Seguro que no es una escusa para irte de la ceremonia.?-

-No madre, como cree yo no soy ningun niño para inventar esas escusas, voy a estirar las piernas e ir al baño, vuelvo enseguida.-Murmuró Vegeta.

El rey y los demas vieron como el principe se metía al templo, pero no le dieron mucha importancia, la ceremonia aun no comenzaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte del templo estaba acostada kim, habia sido sedada para ser preparada para el ritual, la habían aseado, arreglado el cabello y puesto un vestido muy largo que era de color púrpura y la hbían dejado media dormida en la habiración, Kim ya no ponía resistencia a nada, sabía perfectamente cual era su destino a manos de esos saiyajin pero ya le daba lo mismo la muerte es mas, la esperaba con ansias

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma habia llegado al templo, los saiyajins se fueron por las 2 cajas mas que habian dejado en las bodegas y ella aprovechó para salir de la caja, no le fue dificil romper esa cinta ella era debil pero no para tanto, sin perder tiempo salio de la caja y con mucho cuidado se dirigio a los pasillos y vió que en una habitación donde tenian la puerta media abierta se encontraba kim acostada en una cama, Bulma rapidamente salio de alli sin perder tiempo ni cautela.

-Kim despierta soy yo, Bulma-

Kim abre los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados y le dedica una triste sonrisa a su amiga.-Me alegra verte Bulma, aunque sea por ultima vez.

------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPITULO----------------------------------

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**


	15. Una Dificil Decisión

**UNA DIFÍCIL DECISIÓN**

-Kim despierta soy yo, Bulma -

Kim abre los ojos enrojecidos y le dedica una triste sonrisa a su amiga.-Me alegra verte Bulma, aunque sea por ultima vez.-

-No digas tonterias Kim, esta no será la ultima vez que nos veamos, este mismo día te libraré de todas estas peripecies que has pasado.-Sujetandole la mano a Kim.

-Cof cof, Bulma, no se tu pero yo estoy arta de vivir en un planeta extraño, donde no tengo nada que me haga feliz.-Murmuro Kim.

-Como que no te queda nada, ¿y que soy yo acaso?.-Dijo Bulma un tanto molesta.- ¿No represento nada para ti?, ¿no soy la persona quien ha estado contigo en todos estos años de soledad extrema?,aquella persona que ha estado a tu lado incondicionalemente sin esperar nada a cambio.? Respondeme Kim.-

-Bulma no quise decir eso, claro que eres importante para mi, pero yo no doy mas, la vida me ha dado muchas palizas y creo que ya es hora de dejar de sufrir, querida amiga, yo no soy tan fuerte como tu, no tengo ese caracter tan fuerte, esa valentía y tenacidad para seguir adelante pase lo que pase.-

-Te equivocas Kim, no soy tan fuerte como lo imaginas, si no tengo a quien proteger ni querer soy la persona mas debil, el amor es lo que me hace fuerte, se que todos los humanos lo tenemos, ese valor tan grande para seguir en pie, pese a las adversidades que nos quieren hacer pensar lo contrario y cuando lo logran y nos sentimos derrotados es alli donde nos damos cuenta que vivimos para los que nos aman y amamos que solo importa eso y nada mas en el mundo, es en ese minuto que sabemos que toda muestra fuerza y fortaleza llega del amor.

Kim soltó un suspiro, no tenía mas lagrimas, sus ojos habían quedado secos por llorar tanto, sentía que ya era demasiado tarde, ella habá accedido a su destino, solo era cuestion de horas o de días para que la muerte se la llevara en brazos.-Bulma me queda poco tiempo de vida, no quiero que sufras mas por mi causa, tarde o temprano voy a morir, no he tomado mi medicina desde hace mucho y mi enfermedad ha avanzado mas, lo puedo sentir.-

-Pero no debes tirar la toalla, no debes rendirte tan facilmente, tienes que luchar por tí para salir adelante, solo de ti depende todo.-

-Lo sé y es por eso que he decidido llegar hasta aquí.-

-¿Vas a entregar tu vida a manos de unos sanguinarios?¿es eso lo que has decidido.? si es así y como dices vas a morir, sera mejor que lo hagas en otro lado, fuera de este planeta teniendo una muerte digna y menos cobarde.- Bulma soltó la mano de Kim y le dio la espalda, no quería que la viera decir esas últimas palabras.

-Entiendo perfectamente tu reacción y no te juzgo por eso, pero creeme que ya llegué a mi límite y no doy mas, solo quiero que tu luches por tí y huyas de este planeta, si lo haces tú sola será mas facil que cargar con una muerta en vida como yo.-

Bulma tuvo muchas ganas de darle una bofetada a Kim, pero debido al estado en que ella se encontraba no lo hizo.-No me iré de este planeta sin tí.-

-Siempre has sido muy testaruda, pero te pido por kamisama, que por esta ocasión, solo por esta, dejes aun lado esa manera de ser y me hagas caso, no podría aguantar la culpa si algo te llegara a ocurrir.-

-¿Que te hace pensar que yo sería feliz huyendo? no seas egoísta tu y dime ¿crees que yo no sentiría culpa dejandote aquí sola, apunto de ser asesinada por unos salvajes?-

Kim guardó silencio y apretó el puño debilmente.-Yo no te guardaría rencor alguno.-

Bulma se quedo helada ante tales palabras, no sabía si era la misma Kim optimista y alegre que había conocido algunos años atras.

Mientras ellas hablaban, había alguien que las estaba observando y oyendo su conversación sin perder el menos detalle."Parece que la hembra esa tiene alguna enfermedad, esto no me gusta nada y mas aun la peliazul la quiere..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los sacerdotes estaban listos para empezar el sarificio, todos los invitados a la ceremonia habian llegado, no había motivo para retrasar nada.

-Vayan a traer a la hembra, el sacrificio empieza ahora.-Ordenó Quido a su joven aprendiz.

-Si sacerdote.-El joven se reverenció y entró al templo inmediatamente.

¿No crees que Vegeta ya se tardó.?-Le pregunto Suyai a Cannette.

-Tiene razón y la ceremonia ya va empezar,¿que hacemos?.-

-No estaras pensando en ir a buscarlo ¿verdad?.-

Cannette se quedo callada, algo le estaba preocupando demasiado tenía el pecho oprimido y muchas nauseas.-Para nada majestad.-Dijo en un tono Frío y duro a la vez.

El rey estaba algo irritado."¿Como es posible que el idiota de mi hijo no madure y se esconda en estas ceremonias u.u?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim se quedo paralizada, se puso muy pálida y tiesa, seguida por unas convulsiones que no se hicieron esperar.

-Kimmmmmm.-Grito Bulma aterrada al ver esa escena.-Enseguida trato de detener sus convulsiones pero era inútil, estaba hechado espuma por la boca mezclada con sangre y su mirada estaba perdida.

-Auxiliooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, que alguien me ayude, necesito a un médico.-

Vegeta al oír y ver a la muchacha esa en ese estado, decidió entrar a la habitación sin pensarlo.-¿Que diablos le pasa.?-Dijo Vegeta muy confuso.-

-Ella esta enferma, necesita su medicina, trae un doctor por favor.-

El príncipe quedo inmóvil por unos cortos segundos y salió rapidamente para buscar a un médico que la atienda aunque el dudaba mucho que se pudiera hacer algo, si ya estaba botando espuma con sangre por la boca no era muy buena señal para una supervivencia.

Los otros sacerdotes que se hallaban en el templo oyeron los gritos de Bulma y se dirigian hacia allá y alli fue donde se encotraron a Vegeta corriendo justo en su dirección.

-¿Que sucede alteza? ¿porque tanto griterío?. Pregunto el mas joven.

-Necesito un médico rápido.-

-Nosotros tenemos algunos conocimientos médicos majestad, podemos ayudarlo.- DIjo el mas anciano.

-Sígueme no hay tiempo que perder.-

Los 3 hombres se dirigieron a la habitación donde se estaba Bulma y Kim.

Vegeta tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver todo calmado.¿Que sucedió.?- Esperando la respuesta que se imaginaba desde el principio.

Al no recibir respuesta el príncipe se acerco a Bulma y vió que tenía la cabeza gacha y parte de su cabello le cubría sus ojos.Dirigió su mirada hacia la cama y vió el cuerpo inerte de Kim, no habían signos vitales en ella, había fallecido.

Los sacerdotes se acercaron tambien y vieron la sangre y restos de espuma cerca de la boca de su sacrificio quedando totalemente atónitos.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de la sala, nadie dijo nada en esos momentos.

Retirense y den a conocer este suceso, diganle a mi padre que postergue el dia del sacrificio.

Ambos sacerdotes solo salieron de la habitación sin mediar palabra

Vegeta se sintió algo culpable por el dolor de la peliazul.-Estas bien.-Tocándole el hombro.

-Lo estoy-

"Parece que no se lo ha tomado tan mal, la hembra esta, es fuerte." .-Necesitas algo.-

-No, bueno si.-

-¿Que es lo que necesitas?.-

-Estar sola.-Empezando a sujetar con sus manos las rodillas.

Vegeta se quedó estático, le daba la razón al querer estar sola, pero algo dentro de el le gritaba que haga lo contrario."Porque me cuesta tanto dejarla sola no lo entiendo."Gritaba el príncipe dentro de sí desesperadamente.

Bulma al sentir que el no se había marchado siguió en su posición, estaba tan dolida que le costaba respirar, quería sentirse protegida, amada y apoyada en esos momentos tan difíciles, pero si miraba a su alrededor, solo encontraría al causante de tanto dolor.

Vegeta se dirigió a Bulma muy despacio. se puso en cunclillas y le tomó la mano a Bulma con la mayor sutileza, como si se fuera a romper.

-No se pudo hacer nada, traté pero fue tarde.-Vegeta miró hacia otro lado.

Bulma alzo su mirada y miró fijamente a Vegeta, levantandose muy despacio con una mirada vacía y perdida, Vegeta hizo lo mismo.

POOOOOM.

Se escucho un golpe seco en la habitación.

Vegeta no había reaccionado en esos momentos solo sintió la mano helada de Bulma golpearle el rostro, no le dolió en lo absoluto solo lo dejo desconsertado, pero no protesto para nada, entendía la reacción de ella.

Ambos se quedaron parados frente a frente, sus miradas reflejaban dureza y tristeza a la vez."Somos tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes."Penso Vegeta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noticia fue dada enseguida al rey y a los presentes, todos los saiyajin alli presentes estaba confusos y algo preocupados, nunca antes había pasado algo asi en los rituales en toda la historia de Vejitasei.

-Magestad, el príncipe Vegeta, me encargó que le dijera que se posponga el sacrificio, no hay a quien sacrificar y lo ocurrido recientemente puede ser una manifestación de los Dioses, capaz la hembra estaba maldita o impura.-

El rey asintió con su cabeza.-Esta bien, la ceremonia se cancela hasta nuevo aviso.-

Cannette al oír estas palabras se levanto enseguida.-Rey Vegeta, no creo que debamos cancelar la ceremonia, este día esta preparado y no debemos dar marcha atras por un imprevisto.-

-Y que quieres que hagamos Cannette, nos hemos quedado sin sacrificio.-Dijo el rey sarcasticamente.

-No lo veo asi majestad, es cierto que esa hembra murió, pero tenemos otra disponible en el palacio y creo que es familia de la muerta.-Cannette sonrió muy complacida, esa esclava jamas le había agaradado.

-¿Es cierto eso señorita Cannette.?-El sacerdote se acercaba a los reyes y a Cannnette.

-Lo es, la traímos de Maxkira y la tenemos como esclava en el castillo.-

-Al menos tenemos una suplente no todo esta perdido.- Comentó Suyai.

Un suspiro de alivio se escucho entre todos los presentes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta no reaccionaba, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, estaba muy confundido.

Mientras tanto Bulma se alejó de el y sujetó un poco la sábana de la cama y comenzó a limpiar los restos de sangre del rostro de Kim, cerrandole los ojos inmediatamente.

-Ordenaré que se realice un entierro, no será nada del otro mundo pero al menos será decente.-

-Será mejor que te vayas de aquí, estoy seguro que pronto vendran los sacerdotes mayores para ver los restos de ella.-Tocándose la mejilla donde recibió la bofetada.

-Eso es lo que les gusta a ustedes los saiyajins, ver el dolor de los demas y los cadaveres, ¿no es así.?-

-Vegeta guardó silencio, ella tenía razón, ellos era un raza de guerreros sanguinaria que les importaba llevar el titulo de los seres mas fuertes del universo y nada mas.-No te voy a decir que no cuando la respuesta es un si.-Aclaró Vegeta.

-Lo imaginaba.-Tratando de sonreir falsamente.

En ese momento llegaron los demas sacerdotes habriendo la puerta sin dar aviso a su entrada.

Esto causó un gran disgusto a Vegeta.-¿Que no tiene modales.?

-DIsculpe alteza.-Dijo el joven aprendiz, mientras el sacerdote Quildo se había quedado mudo, no vió necesario pedir disculpas por estrar a su propio templo, ademas el era la maxima autoridad de Vejitasei, despues de los miembros de la casa real.

Quildo dirigió su mirada a la hembra, vio por unos instantes su cadaver y procedió a mirar a la otra presencia no saiyajin.

A Vegeta le vino un pensamiento que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. "No se necesita ser adivino para lo que quizas Quildo este pensando."

Quildo solo caminó un poco hacia Bulma.-Márchate de aquí, tenemos que ocuparnos del cadáver.-

Vegeta miro enseguida a Bulma y asintió con la cabeza como que para que ella obedezca.

Bulma no quería salir de allí, pero lo pensó mejor. "Será mejor que salga de este lugar no creo poder contener mas mi tristeza al ver como alzan el cadaver."Salió de la habitación rapidamente.

Quildo fijó su mirada en Vegeta.- ¿Que ocurrió exactamente aquí?.

-Supungo que no tengo mucho que decirte, vi que convulsionó y murió.-

-La ceremonia esta lista, tenemos remplazo alteza.-Quildo miró fijamente a vegeta-

Vegeta tragó saliva y su mirada se puso mas fría que de costumbre.-¿Piensas utilizar a la hembra que salió en estos momentos para el sacrificio.?-

-Si, fuimos muy afortunados en tener a otra hembra para el sacrificio, todos los presentes esperan a que comience la ceremonia, príncipe yo me encargaré de todo, le agradecería que se reuniera con los demas presentes.-

Vegeta frunció el ceño, practicamente lo estaba botando del templo pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, lo que mas le preocupaba era la idea de ver a la hembra vulgar ser sacrificada, ese pensamiento lo mortificaba.-Me voy.-Vegeta salió de la habitación sin decir mas.

Al salir vió que toda la gente murmuraba a su alrededor, no le dio importancia y se dirigio a su lugar junto a su familia que lo miraba muy molesta.

"Y que mierda hice ahora para que me vean así."Penso el príncipe al ver las miradas enojadas.

-Ya era hora de que vinieras, pense que te querias volver sacerdote.-"Suyai le habló con sarcasmo.

Vegeta solo hizo una leve mueca y se sentó cruzandose de brazos, era mejor hacer oídos sordos.

-Ahora no te vas a levantar de este asiento Vegeta.- El rey fue muy autoritario al decir estas palabras.

Vegeta tenía una gran vena en su cabeza, su familia era experta en sacarlo de quicio."Sera mejor que sacrifiquen a la esclava, así no volveré a verla y esas sensaciones que tengo cuando la veo desapareceran."No pudo dejar de sonreir con maldad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma estaba sola en un pasillo, no estaba llorando, solo lo hacía por dentro, pero no podía negar muy dentro de ella que la muerte de Kim la tranquilizó bastante, se le hacía tan difícil pensar en ella todos los dias y mas aun pensar como estaba su salud. "Talvez fue mejor así." Bulma ya se había resiganado.

nohhhh un grito ahogado se dió en Bulma, un saiyajin le había tapado la boca para que no gritara, Bulma pataleaba y lo trataba de golpear y arañar pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, el saiyajin era el joven sacerdote, Bulma lo pudo ver claramente y este enseguida le puso una benda en la boca para evitar escandalos, luego le ató las manos porque ella le estaba golpeando fuertemente la cabeza.Ella estaba completamente roja, su cara expresaba irá, angustia y desesperación, otro aprendiz se le acercó y le puso un trapo húmedo con un olor muy fuerte que tranquilizó a Bulma, en cuestión de segundos la cargaron hacia otra habitación del templo,tenían que prepararla para el ritual que comenzaría inmediatamente.

Despues de unos minutos salieron los aprendices trayendo a Bulma con un vestido nuevo muy diferente al de kim, este era de color gris y su cabello estaba suelto y con algunas trenzas, en su mejilla izquierda estaba dibujado un símbolo muy raro que era para proteger al sacrificio de cualquier maldicion y para mantenerla pura.

A Vegeta se le oprimió el alma ver a la hembra tan inofensiva y sedada por drogas, la habian colocado en la roca para sacrificarla, pero no sin antes hacer todos los cánticos y oraciones que se le daban a los dioses saiyajins, Vegeta sabía que era cuestión de minutos para que el sacrificio fuese asesinado.

Cannette tenía muchas dudas respecto a Vegeta y otra hembra y con solo verlo esas dudas estaban teniendo mas sentido, su reaccion al ver a esa esclava apunto de morir no era normal, poco a poco el rompecabezas se estaba armando."Ahora no podrá salirse de esta esa esclavita, sea o no la hembra con la cual Vegeta estaba embobado, me dará gusto ver su sangre."

Vegeta estaba muy nervioso, su corazón latía a mil y se preguntaba constantemente "¿y por qué tendría que salvarla? ¿qué me importa a mi una esclava? Me estoy comportando como un estupido, bah que le pase cualquier cosa, no me importa", pero al ver la lanza en forma de luna menguante a punto de ser clavada en ella, Vegeta se levantó enseguida de su asiento sin darse cuenta y grito. -Nooo, alto.- Todos los presentes lo miraron, inclusive su familia y los demas saiyajins, todos estaban sorprendidísimos al ver a un princípe tan angustiado por una victima de sacrificio.

-Vegeta que diablos crees que estas haciendo sientate de nuevo ahora mismo.-El rey le gritó muy furioso.

El príncipe tenía muchas dudas el no sabía si volver a sentarse o saltar a la roca donde yacía Bulma inconciente.

-Que no me oíste Vegeta.- EL rey estaba colérico su mirada era tan fría como el hielo, pero a Vegeta no le intimidó y dirigió su mirada al altar.

--------------------------------------------------------Fin del capítulo -----------------------------------

Dejen Reviews atte. Saiya Elite n.n


	16. Un momento difícil para todos

**Un momento difícil para todos **

El príncipe tenía muchas dudas el no sabía si volver a sentarse o saltar a la roca donde yacía Bulma inconciente.

-Que no me oíste Vegeta.- EL rey estaba colérico su mirada era tan fría como el hielo, pero a Vegeta no le intimidó y dirigió su mirada al altar.

Todos estaban atentos a los movimientos que daba el principe vegeta, hasta que perdieron la visión de el, su movimiento fue tan rapido que nadie pudo verlo.

-No se atrevan a tocarla.- Ordenó Vegeta furioso al sacerdote.

-Pero que esta haciendo alteza este es un ritual sagrado para los dioses, usted no puede interrumpir.-

-Yo interrumpo lo que quiero, nadie me va a tocar a esta hembra.-Vegeta se hechó al hombro a Bulma inconciente y se elevó lentamente.

-Vegeta suéltala, es el sacrificio ¿que diablos te pasa?.-Le grito Suyai impactada por lo que estaba presenciando.

Vegeta miró a sus padres, ya había hecho tremendo alboroto por la hembra, ademas no quería que la asesinen."Jamas permitiré que la lastimen" --Jamaaaaaaaaaaasssssss-.Lanza un ataque de energía hacia el altar y muy cerca de sus padres,en sí el ataque era para causar alboroto y dejar alborotados a todos, inclusive a su familia.

Suyai, el rey y Cannette escapan de la exploción. "Fue un ataque facil de esquivar, no era para matar a nadie."Penso Cannette.-¿DONDE SE FUE VEGETA?.-

El rey alzó la vista cubriendose un poco por el levantamiento de polvo y la luz brillante de la energia.-"Maldito mocoso como se atreve grrr".-Siganlos que esperan, traiganlo de vueltaaa.-Ordenó a los guardias de Elite.

Estos no perdieron el tiempo y alzaron el vuelo, pero la velocidad de el principe era muy mayor y por mas que volaban a su maxima velocidad les sería difícil pillarlo, pero era eso o negarse a las órdenes del gran vegeta.

Quildo y los demas estaban todos llenos de polvo y estaban de color gris por todo el humo y las cenizas de el altar, nadie decía nada solo miraban al rey con un gran signo de pregunta.

Cannette apretaba el puño con la mayor fuerza, tanta que hasta salió sangre de su mano, se sentía humillada, que su prometido haya escapado con una esclava era demasiado, sentía los ojos vidriosos y un dolor muy intenso.-"El me va a pagar todo esto, lo juro por los dioses." Pero al fijarse mas en lo que algun dia fue el altar y al ver como la miraban las hembras y machos saiyajin se sintío una basura, un ser insignificante, no quería que nadie la vea en es estado no sabía si aguantaría las lagrímas por mas tiempo, dió la media vuelta y entro a paso rápido al templo.

-Quildo no sabía que decir, era muy lógico lo que había pasado, el príncipe había hecho toda esa barbaridad porque le gustaba la esclava y nada mas por eso. "Seguro son amantes."Pensó.

Pero el sacerdote no fue el único en pensar eso, todos lo hacían incluyendo Bardock que estaba presente y en las últimas filas porque había llegado tarde a la ceremonía, pero pudo presenciar todo lo que sucedió.

"Por los dioses, el príncipe perdió la razón, no me esperaba esto, pero si es así quiere decir que prefirió esa esclava, ¿y la boda? que pasará ahora."Esta situación no me gusta en lo absoluto, ahora el idiota de Raditz se hará ilusiones nuevamente y esto no es algo que yo pueda ocultar, el chisme se sabrá enseguida."

El rey no quería dar explicaciones dió la órden de que todos se retiraran y que no esten comentando lo sucedido aunque el ya sabía que sería inevitable, era solo cuestión de horas para que el planeta entero supiera de tan vergonsoza acción.Solo se quedó la familia real y los sacerdotes en el monte de las animas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta volaba a toda velocidad era una gran ventaja de que no llevaran rastreadores a la ceremonia, despues de todo nadie se esperaba algo asi."Debo ser cuidadoso con cada paso que dé, seguro que me andan buscando la escolta real, deben estar detras mío, sería mejor ocultarme de esos ineptos, por nada del mundo podran superar mi gran velocidad, aunque me parece raro que mi padre no me haya seguido, si el hubiera sido mi perseguidor no estaría volando, pero el es el rey y por eso no me siguió, estoy seguro de eso y capaz se quedo consternado al ver todo lo que hice, ademas no se habría visto bien que el me siguiera ya que para eso esta la escolta real."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cannette se había encerrado en una de las habitaciones de el templo estaba derramando muchas lágrimas, sentía mucho odio por Vegeta, pero a la vez mucho amor, tenia tantas ganas de darle de bofetadas y a esa esclava descarada arrancarle los pezones y torturarla lentamente haste que muera.

"Esos 2 desgraciados se deben haber reído mucho de mí, Vegeta y la perra esa, capaz que el ya la conocía desde mucho antes y talvez la metió en la nave aproposito, hicieron todo ese teatro de la infiltrada para que ella se quede de esclava y ser la ramera de Vegeta, fue muy raro que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia, vaya fui muy estúpida pero no puedo hacer nada, por un demonio, ahora todo este miserable planeta debe estarse burlando de mi adiestra y siniestra aaggrrr, quisiera irme muy pero muy lejos de aquí, tengo que tener la cabeza fría para mi venganza, Vegeta tendrá que regresar tarde o temprano, no puede esconderse para siempre y mucho menos salir de Vejitasei, será mejor que me vaya del planeta un tiempo no quiero soportar los molestos comentarios."-Me las pagarás Vegeta no se cuando ni como pero me pagaras esta humillación que me has hecho sentir hoy.-No pudo mas y rompió en llanto.

Suyai estaba detras de la puerta, oyendo lo que decía Cannnette , pero no le molestó lo que decía de Vegeta, con justa razón ella estaba asi.

"Cannette me recuerda mucho a mi, cuando me case con Vegeta y me engañaba con esas concubinas lo odiaba tanto que no podia conciliar el sueño, pero a diferencia de Cannette yo no lo amaba y creo que aún no lo amo, solo lo he llegado a querer, el es mi compañero y padre de mi rebelde hijo." Le dieron ganas de entrar para hablar con ella pero desistió, en esos momentos sería mejor que ella se desahogara de todo y ya en el palacio ambas hablararían con mas calma.

El rey vió a Suyai cerca de la habitación y quería hablar con ella, le hizo unas señas para que ella se acercara.

Ella así lo hizo y el rey caminó, seguido de Suyai hacia una habitación mas lejana y cerró la puerta para tener una conversación bastante privada.-Dime Suyai, ¿acaso tu sabías de el romance o lujuría de tu hijo con la vagabunda de la esclava?.

Suyai se quedo perpleja.-Claro que no, pensé que tu eras el que había estado enterado de esto, aunque me pareció bastante extraño que lo aceptaras.-

-No seas tonta Suyai, como voy a permitir que tu hijo se enrrede con un ser inferiror, eso nunca, el podía estar con quien se le de la gana con mujerzuelas, concubinas e incluso esa Cannette.

-No te expreses mal de Cannette, ella no es esa clase de mujeres.-

-Tienes razón, capaz que no se sentía satisfecho y decidió buscarse a la perra alienígena.-

-Basta Vegeta, a Cannette no me le heches la culpa es tu hijo el que decidió largarse y seguramente por el gran ejemplo que le ha dado su padre a lo largo de su vida,¿o me equivovo?.-

El rey se acercó ferozmente y le alzó la mano pero ella no se intinidó.-¿Que vas a hacer Vegeta golpearme.? si es asi golpeaaa, vamos a ver si así se resuelven los problemas y viene tu hijo de vuelta y arregla la deshonra que a causado a la familia.-

Vegeta bajo su mano y se alejó un poco de ella,para contenerse de darle su golpiza por ser tan prepotente y atrevida.-Cierra la boca Suyai.-Le gritó.

-Eso es lo único que sabes hacer, mandarme a callar, todos estos años debí estar ciega con tus descaradas concubinas, tu no puedes entender lo que sentía al verte con esas mujerzuelas y no eran precisamente celos Vegeta no, claro que no, era humillación lo que sentía.

El rey la miraba con odio."Como es que ella todavía no lo podía amar como el a ella, todos estos años buscó a esas rameras para darle celos para que ella este totalmente entregada y dispuesta a cumplir su rol de compañera, pensé que cuando nació nuestro hijo y creció un poco, ella ya había conseguido amarme, grrr he sido un idiota."Mientras el rey pensaba ella seguía hablandole.

- Se que es muy molesto para tí escucharme y siempre aguantar mi caracter y te diré algo que te puede ahorrar todos los malos ratos que has pasado a mi lado.-

-De que hablas Suyai.-

Hablo de la separación, tu y yo dejaremos de ser pareja, viviremos aparte y tendremos nuestra absoluta libertad, Vegeta ya es un hombre y ya no me preocupa mas, ahora es tiempo de ocuparme de mí y creo que tu quieres hacer lo mismo.-

"Claro que no Suyai, aunque no lo creas yo te adoro y no te dejaré ir nunca de mi lado."-No.-Fue la respuesta del rey.

-¿No? porque no, acaso te gusta no ser feliz.-

-No me separaré de tí porque se que enseguida te buscaras a otro macho y que andaras hecha la zorra por todo los alrededores y dejaras en ridiculo mi imagen.-

-Eres un cerdo Vegeta, no sabes cuanto te detesto.-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta había volado por una hora con su maxima capacidad, había dado millones de vueltas y ya necesitaba aterrizar e ir a buscar un poco de agua, estaba sediento y ademas necesitaba acostar a la hembra en algun lugar hasta que despierte.

-Encontró unas cuevas y algunos edificios desabitados, muy lejos de la civilizacion saiyajin, descendió despacio y entro al edificio abandonado, puso a Bulma en el piso y el comenzó a buscar una cubeta o recipiente para recoger agua, el calor era tremendo a esas horas de la mañana

Vegeta nuevamente salió de alli,pero esta vez se fue caminando lo mas rápido que podía, era cierto que igual lo podían detectar con el rastreador pero sería dificil buscar su ki en todo el planeta, aunque el de el sobresaldria entre los demas, afortunadamente encontró un pequeño riachuelo ya casi seco pero algo era algo, bebió del agua y recogió un poco para llevar.

-Me preguntó si la hembra esa, se habrá despertado, me imagino que si aun no, lo hara en cualquier minuto, seguró debe querer escapar, asi que será mejor que este allí y la vigile con mucha cautela, no quisiera que la asesinen por tonta.-Se dirigió nuevamente al edificio.

Al llegar allí pudo ver a Bulma dormida, se acercó a ella muy despacio y empezó a verla completamente sin perder detalle alguno.

"Es realmente hermosa, una criatura muy especial, nunca había visto un hembra tan preciosa en Vejitasei y mucho menos en todas mis conquistas planetarias."

Vegeta dirigió su mano hacia la mejilla de Bulma y la acaricio muy suave.-"Tiene la piel de seda." Bajo su mirada hacia su cuerpo, en especial a sus pechos muy bien proporcionados, tenía tantas ganas de tocarlos y amasarlos."Deben ser maravillosos." pero el no podía tocarla, su orgullo no se lo permitía, el jamás se había aprovechado de una hembra. "Ellas solas caen en mis brazos y esta de aqui no sería la exepción, pero ella no solo me provoca deseos sexuales sino tambien otras sensaciones."

Vegeta tomó el recipiente de agua y lo alzó un poco de manera que le caiga un poco de agua en el rostro de Bulma."Espero que despierte con esto porque si no tendré que esperar mas para ver esos hermosos ojos azules."

Bulma se comienza a mover, su rostro empieza a hacer gestos y abre sus ojos para divisar a la figura masculina que tiene enfrente.

-Como estas.-Le pregunta Vegeta.

Bulma seguía algo volada no sabía donde estaba parada y se le acercó bastante a Vegeta.-"Que bueno que te tengo cerca, quiero probar tus labios una vez mas, me dejaste muy exitada la última vez.-

Vegeta se quedo petrificado, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír pero dejó de pensar cuando sintió un pequeño roce de los labiós de Bulma contra los suyos, mientras ella bajaba por su espalda, cada vez mas y mas.

Te deseo Vegeta, como no te lo imaginas

... eh? O.o

Ella estaba acariciando el cuerpo de el.,Vegeta estaba rendido frente a los encantos de Bulma, se le hacía raro que ella tuviera ese comportamiento justo despues de todos estos momentos tan difíciles, pero no podía negar que estaba muy emocionado, el metío su mano debajo del vestido y empezó a acariciar sus muslos y pudo sentir que ella no traía interior, eso lo exitó aún mas y la tendió en el suelo nuevamente, lentamente subío el vestido hasta divisar un poco su intimidad y se pudo percatar que estaba muy mojada, Vegeta rosó sus dedos en esa parte tan delicada, tenia tantas ganas de poseerla en ese instante, pero al verla, se quedo pensativo."Por que esta haciendo esto, esta actuando muy raro." Trató de ver la respuesta en sus ojos pero ella los tenía cerrados, el se dirigió a sus labios para que le confirmaran si el podía aparearla, mas no hubo respuesta solo un bostezo,sintiendo mas su aliento donde pudo persivir un olor muy extraño. se acerco aún mas y ya no tenía dudas, ella había sido drogada y tambien obligada a tomar un tipo de alcohol muy fuerte que permitía que esten concientes y sedadas antes de la ceremonia, conocía ese olor característico de el ritual pero el pensaba que era de las hierbas del monte que se les ponía al lado, nunca antes estuvo tan cerca de un sacrificio para oler, esa hierba era uno de los sedantes mas fuertes de el planeta y las ponían al lado de ellas porque eran muy facíles para causar incendios y así incinerar el cadaver cuando agonicen porsupuesto. Vegeta maldijo su suerte, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, la razón de su comportamiento era que ella no estaba totalmente conciente y decía puras tonterías, Bulma a pesar de estar media adormilada movío su pierna y rosó sutílmente el miembro del principe, arráncandole un gemido que el trató de disimular, pero Vegeta no se movía,dejaba que ella lo acaricie, despues de todo el no le estaba forzando a tener sexo con el ni tampoco el la estaba tocando, solo quería que ella le diera placer y despues acabar esto, aunque sería muy difícil para el, pero lo conseguiría solo era cuestión de hacer un gran esfuerzo y no ponerse caliente, bueno, al menos no demasiado para perder la razón. Pero los roces de Bulma sesaron se había quedado dormida nuevamente y con el vestido muy arriba, Vegeta solo la miró dormir y bajó su vestido para cubrir sus partes íntimas.

-Bulma yo esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario para que tu misma me entregues tu cuerpo y tambien tu corazón, ahora me he dado cuenta lo que siento por tí, no solo es atraaccion fisica sino una necesidad de estar a tu lado y protegerte creo que es lo que tu llamas amor, aquella palabra que suena tan hermosa en tus labios y que espero algún dia me la digas solo para mí.-

Vegeta se tumbó al lado de ella, aun seguia medio exitado pero el sabía contenerse, la acerco mas a el y empezó a acariciar su cabello y oler su aroma inconfundible.

-Bulma espero que las cosas no sean tan difíciles cuando despiertas y que no me odies por el fallecimiento de tu pariente o amiga.-Le susurró al oído, sabía que estaba dormida pero tambíen sentía que lo podía escuchar y esa era su manera de pedirle disculpas por todo lo que le había pasado.-

Bulma solo dejó salir de sus labios un quejido de tristeza y vegeta la abrazó aun mas fuerte.-Ahora no estaras mas sola Bulma, yo estare a tu lado, duerme tranquila que yo cuidare de tus sueños, nadie te lastimara.-

--------------------------------------------------------------Fin del capitulo----------------------------------------------

Dejen Reviews

By Saiya Elite ;)


	17. los que mas pelean¿son los que mas se

**Los que mas pelean, ¿son los que mas se quieren?**

-Bulma espero que las cosas no sean tan difíciles cuando despiertes y que no me odies por el fallecimiento de tu pariente o amiga.-Le susurró al oído, sabía que estaba dormida pero tambíen sentía que lo podía escuchar y esa era su manera de pedirle disculpas por todo lo que le había pasado.-

Bulma solo dejó salir de sus labios un quejido de tristeza y vegeta la abrazó aun mas fuerte.-Ahora no estaras mas sola Bulma, yo estare a tu lado, duerme tranquila que yo cuidare de tus sueños, nadie te lastimará.-

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

El rey había salido furioso de la habitación donde estaba hablando con su mujer, tenía su puño muy cerrado y unas cuantas venas en la frente."Maldita Suyai, seguro que tiene a otro macho en la mira y sale con esta estupidez de la separación, hoy puedo decir que es uno de mis peores dias de mi vida."Se dirigió a las afueras del templo donde no había nadie, necesitaba meditar todo lo sucedido, necesitaba un plan brillante para volver todo a la normalidad, era algo difícil pero lo lograría."No se en que momento toda esta situación se me escapó de las manos y no solo lo digo por Vegeta, tendré que ir al palacio a investigar e interrogar a los testigos, necesito saber todo de esa esclava,cada detalle y tambien necesito informacion sobre esa hembra que falleció antes del sacrificio."El rey se levantó enseguida y fue a llamar a Suyai.

-Suyai ven acá, que no mes escuchas ven inmediatamente.-Al rey no le extrañó que ella lo desobedeciera, siempre lo hacía ¬¬, pero el día de hoy no era como todos, hubo una pelea muy fuerte entre los dos.

El fue nuevamente a la habitación y encontró a Suyai sentada en el piso sujetando sus piernas y ocultando su cara, no queria que el la viera triste, al menos no le demostraria a el que le afectaron sus palabras.

Vegeta se dirigió muy despacio, la vió de esa manera sentada y se imaginó lo que ella debía estar sintiendo, pero no era justo, "El solo la amaba y ella lo despreciaba,¿Como no le iba a hablar de esa manera tan grosera.?"Pensó Vegeta un tanto arrepentido.

-Suyai.-Susurró.-Necesitamso regresar al castillo, tenemos que investigar lo que sucedió exactamente, ¿Suyai?-

-No iré, me quedare en el templo.-Dijo Suyai mirandole retadoramente a los ojos.-

-Con que ahora vives haciendome berrinches,no quiero gritarte ni llevarte conmigo a la fuerza, asi que levantate ahora mismo que nos vamos.-

Ella no se movió ni un milimetro de su lugar y el rey respiró ondamente unas 10 veces pero en vista que nos se le pasaba el coraje respiro 20 veces mas, se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado despacio.-No quise ofenderte Suyai, solo que tu bien sabes lo que siento por tí.-

Suyai lo miró a los ojos y despues al suelo.-No se lo que sientes por mi, pero te diré algo, yo si te quiero Vegeta aunque te suene tonto, te quiero mucho pero no he logrado amarte, tu y yo no somos compatibles, somos muy diferentes y como tu dices siempre te causo dolores de cabeza.-

Es cierto lo que dices, siempre me causas dolores de cabeza, pero aun así yo quiero que estes conmigo porque yo si ...

Esta bien Vegeta, no necesitas decirmelo, pero aun asi creo que tu y yo somos aceite y agua.-Sonrió a su marido.

-Vegeta se acercó mas a ella y la abrazó suavemente, dándole un beso a su hombro.-¿Sabes que dicen que los que mas pelean son los que mas se quieren.?-

Lo he escuchado, pero me suena absurdo je je.-Le devolvió la sonrisa, será mejor que nos levantemos, avisemos a Cannette y vayamos al palacio.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Dijo el rey.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el palacio, ya se habían enterado de todos los acontecimientos y el coronel a cargo de los presos de las mazmorras decidió hablar con sus soldados.

-Supongo que ya se enteraron de todo lo que sucedio en la ceremonia.-Dijo el Coronel.

-Si señor contestaron con voz firme los 3 soldados.-

-El sacrificio murió antes de la ceremonia, ¿ustedes saben porque?.-Mirandolos muy seriamente.

Los soldados se empezaron a poner algo nervisosos.-No sabemos señor, solo la tuvimos aquí encerrrada y le dimos alimento y agua pero la muchacha no comía.-

-Lo sé, pero no es solo eso a lo que me refería, da la casualidad que el otro día me encontre una ropa desgarrada en una de sus habitaciones, cabe decir que la ropa no era una común mas bien, diría que era de otro planeta.-Se sujetó la barbilla el coronel.-

-Coronel no sabemos a que se refiere, no sabemos como pudo llegar alli.-Dijo uno de los violadores.

-¿ME HAS VISTO LA CARA DE ESTUPIDO?, INVÉCIL.-El comnandante le gritó al soldado.-Esta mazmorra tiene camaras de vigilancia y yo las he visto, ví como violaban a esa hembra, no puedo creer que sean tan bestias como para hacer ese acto tan bajo y de paso desear a un ser inferior, que asco me dan.-

Todos estaban muy serios y solamente escuchaban lo que decía su coronel.-No se repetirá.- Dijo el mas viejo de ellos.

-Claro que no se repetirá, fueron tan estúpidos que no se fijaron que esa hembra estaba enferma.-Sonrió el comandante.

-QUEEEEE.-Gritaron los 3 al unisono.-

-Tal como lo oyen caballeros, en los videos sale que esa hembran anda muy enferma e incluso bota sangre por la boca y por la nariz, no tengo idea de que clase de enferemedad será.-

-¿Osea que nosostros estamos contagiados?.-Preguntó el mas joven.

-Mmmmm no se si lo estan o no, pero no podemos arriesgarnos.-

-¿A que se refiere coronel?.-Dijo uno con el semblante muy serio.-

-Me refiero a que no los puedo dejar vivir despues de esto, no se si ese virus es contagioso y si lo fuera podrían infectar a toda la población de vejitasei poco a poco.-

Los tres comenzaron a ponerse pálidos y se pusieron en pose de pelea, no estaban dispuestos a dejarse abatir solo proque el coronel lo decía.

-aaaahhh.- Un grito se escuchó en todo el lugar, la primera victima había caído.-Los 2 restantes se pusieron muy atentos, pero su nerviosismo aumentó al ver a unos 8 soldados mas, alzando sus palmas y lanzando varios energy hacia ellos, cosa que fue lo ultimo que vieron en sus miserables vidas.

-Bien, ahora ya no hay mas riesgos,limpien el calabozo donde estaba la hembra con desinfectantes especiales, no puede quedar ni un vestigio de algun virus.-

Todos los soldados entraron al lugar y comenzaron a rocear una especie de espuma celeste que era para eliminar esa clase de problemas.

"Menos mal que todos nos tomamos el medicamento para ser inmune a culaquier enfermedad, pero la desventaja es que solo dura por 10 minutos, pero con esos invesiles gastamos unos 5 minutos." El comandante no pudo de dejar de dar una sonrisa maliciosa. "Esos miserables que se revuelcan con ese tipo de hembras merecen este fin y si el principe estuviera aquí y yo fuera capaz de matarlo no lo dudaría, el ha deshonrado nuestra reputación."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bardock había llegado a casa, se desplomó en el sofá y llevó su mano hacia su frente, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, había bebido unas cuantas copas y botellas del alcohol mas fuerte, no lo hizo por olvidar sus problemas sino porque se había encontrado con su antiguo amigo de escuadron llamado Toma y Bardock se había emocionado tanto de encontrarlo en una feria, que decidieron ir a un lugar mas adecuado, un bar.

**Flash back **

Bardock se enteró de muchas cosas que habían pasado fuera de Vejitasei, las nuevas conquistas que su ex escuadron había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo, los problemas que habían en Saisey, el ascenso de su mejor amigo Toma como líder de el escuadrón, pero eso no fue lo que mas le sorprendió, había pasado tanto tiempo que no lo veia ya que andaban de mision en mision y nunca coincidían que no se había enterado de la última, Toma y Serippa se habían unido formalmente y vivian juntos, claro que el ya sabía que ellos 2 eran amantes y muchas veces cuando exterminaban a los habitantes de un planeta ellos desaparecian misteriosamente por algunas horas... pero de eso a vivir juntos y de paso tener a una hija en comun era algo asombroso, la niña tenia a lo mucho un año de edad y por fuente de su padre decia que era el vivo retrato de Serippa.

**Fin del flash Back**

-Parece que todos son felices menos yo, pudiera serlo, pero la culpa la tiene el tonto de Raditz, si no pusiera tanto empeño en tener una hembra que no lo quiere y que mas encima esta comprometida con el príncipe de Vejitasei yo no pasaría tantas angustias como las que llevo aqui en mi corazón.-

Bardock cerró los ojos para dormir un poco, pero sintió que algo se le subió del estomago hacia la boca.Puaj, a vomitar antes de llegar al baño, el no estaba acostumbrado a beber ese trago tan fuerte que sentia que le quemaba la boca del estomago y el esófago.

-Nada mas esto me faltaba.-Levantandose para dirigirse al baño y tomar la toalla para limpiarse la cara.-Tengo que tomar algo para que me pase este malestar, no pienso quedarme en Vejitasei, iré a Saisey lo mas pronto posible, no dejaré a Raditz solo para que cometa una estupides por Cannette.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Los 2 se encontraban tirados en el piso muy dormidos, el día había sido agotador para ambos, a ella le fue agotador por tanto resistirse a que la tomen como sacrificio y aparte la perdida de Kim, a el en cambio le causó un poco de cansancio el estres en que fue sometido y toda la carrera que hizo al escapar de la guardia real.

Bulma fue la que desperto primero, abrió los ojos muy despacio, el dolor de cabeza aun se presentaba en ella, pero estaba totalmente conciente de todo, comenzó a observar todo el lugar y a recorrer con la mirada cada rincón.

"¿Donde estoy?, esto no parece ser el palacio, ni la prisión ni..."- ahh.-Dió un leve grito."Ya me acuerdo bien de todo, encontré a Kim y ella falleció a los pocos minutos en que intentaba convencerla para escapar."Las lagrimas querían salir nuevamente de sus ojos, pero ella hacía todo el esfuerzo para no permitirlo."Yo fui escogida para ser la victima del sacrificio, recuerdo bien que me drogaron y de allí no recuerdo mas,¿será que morí y ya estoy en el otro mundo?, no, esto no parece el otro mundo".Miró hacia abajo y alli encontró a alguien que la inquietó aún mas.

-No puede ser Ve..Ve...Vegeta.-Ella comenzó a sudar frió en las manos porque le sorprendió arto que el estuviera durmiendo tan placidamente a su lado y todavía abrazandola un poco con su brazo.-Bulma tomó su mano y muy despacio la alejo de ella.-"No quiero tener contacto alguno con ese saiyajin."

Vegeta que estaba dormido al sentir que alguien lo tocaba se levanto rapidamente caúsandole un gran susto a la pobre Bulma.

-ahhhggg.-

Vegeta abrió los ojos y rapidamente se puso en posición de combate, pero al ver que era falsa alarma bajó su postura de pelea.-No te asustes, no te voy a hacer daño.-Le dijo.

Bulma estaba paralizada.-¿Que haces aquí?, ¿donde estamos?, contesta.-

A el principe saiyajin se les escapó un leve gruñido entre dientes no le agradaba para nada que ella le estuviera mandando aunque eso fuera una pregunta a el le parecía una falta de respeto hacia el."Yo soy un príncipe, pero esta mujer no me da el respeto que meresco grrr.".-Estamos en unas ruinas que antes pertenecian a ls Tufurus, estamos lejos de la civilización saiyajin, yo te rescaté para que no seas asesinada por el sacerdote, volé hasta aquí, ahora somos fujitivos y estamos escondidos.-El príncipe se levantó y le dió la espalda cruzandose de brazos.

"No puedo creerlo, el huyó y me salvó del sacrificio solo ¿para que no muera? ¿o es que me quieren utilizar para otra cosa.?."Un susto se apoderó de Bulma y se puso en pié.-¿Porque me salvaste.?-Casi le gritó, estaba a la defensiva de todo.

El príncipe se viro hacia ella quería verla frente a frente, no sabía que decirle, ya había aclarado lo que sentía por ella pero una cosa era pensarlo desde adentro y otra era decir sus emociones y sentimientos a esa otra persona.-Solo te salvé y ya, no tienes porque interrogarme.-

Bulma se le acercó y le vió directamente a los ojos, queria descubrir que ocultaba ese misterioso hombre en su mirada, pero por mas que intento leer en sus ojos no pudo ver nada...

Vegeta estaba muy incomodo, ella lo ponía algo nervioso por asi decirlo cuando lo miraba de esa manera.-¿Que tanto me miras.?-Preguntó vegeta algo enojado.

-No te importa.-

-Claro que si me importa porque no me gusta que me veas de esa manera, eres una hembra muy contestona.-

-¿Hembra?, no soy un animal, COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME HEMBRAAAA.-Le gritó Bulma a todo pulmón causandole un gran dolor a los sensibles oídos de nuestro saiya amado.

-aaaaaaagrrrrrrrr, vulgar, no grites así.-Vegeta se llevó las manos a sus oídos.

Bulma sonrió un poco, su gran tono de voz era una buena arma en contra de ese principito.Te gritaré asi mil veces hasta que me llames por mi nombre, espero que no te olvides, me llamo Bulma Briefs la mujer mas hermosa, audaz e inteligente del Universo.-

-O.ó Estas loca y tu ego es absurdo y demasiado tonto.-Replicó vegeta.

-Que dices, repítemelo de nuevo grrrrr.-

-grrrrr dije que tu ego es muy tonto,¿algun problema.? grrrrr.-

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mientras tanto ya todos habían llegado al palacio, Cannnette se le había acercado a la reina para hablar a solas.

-Y bien Cannnette ¿que querias decirme?.-Dijo Suyai.

-Necesito pedirle un favor, espero que me lo conceda.-

-De que se trata Cannette, habla de una vez...

**--------------------------FIN DEL CAPITULO...**

**Dejen reviews ;) **

**By Saiya Elite**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Intentar ocultarse de mas problemas**_

Mientras tanto ya todos habían llegado al palacio, Cannnette se le había acercado a la reina para hablar a solas.

-Y bien Cannnette ¿que querias decirme?.-Dijo Suyai.

-Necesito pedirle un favor, espero que me lo conceda.-

-De que se trata Cannette, habla de una vez...

-Lo que sucede es que quiero irme de Vejitasei por un corto lapso de tiempo.-

-Quieres huir ¿a lo que se nos viene encima?.-

-No es huir majestad, solo quiero pensar un poco las cosas, quiero intentar olvidar esta humillación que siento.-

-Acaso por irte a otro planeta ¿cambiara algo?.-

-Lo que hizo Vegeta no, pero lo que siento por el en estos momentos, puede que si.-

-¿Me insinúas que ya no quieres a mi hijo?.-

-Yo lo quiero, solo que siento mucho rencor y rabia, quiero dejar botados esos sentimientos, nada mas.-

-Se lo que es eso Cannette, te comprendo, pero creeme que en unos dias no se puede olvidar las cosas, es mejor dar la cara a los problemas por muy difíciles que sean.-

-Aunque de la cara el problema sigue allí y es toda la gente que se burla de mi en estos momentos.-

Suyai agachó la cabeza, sin duda alguna toda la familia real era la burla y deshonra para el pueblo saiyajin.

-Bien, en eso tienes razón.-

-¿Y entonces?-

-Vete Cannette, pero eso si, no tardes mucho tiempo en volver, lo mas seguro es que vegeta tenga que aparecer con el rabo entre las patas, en unas horas la guardia reaa lo esta buscando con rastreadores.-

-No se preocupe volveré en unos dias aproximadamente, solo quiero que la tormenta pase un poco y volveré para reclamar lo que por ley es mio y eso es, mi prícipe.-

-Eso es Cannette, no dejes que nadie te quite a tu hombre, tu tienes la oportunidad de elegir lo que quieres.-

-Gracias por su apoyo incondicional, no tengo palabras para demostrar mi gratitud hacia usted.-

-Basta, no nos vayamos a sentimentalismos mas de la cuenta.-

-jejeje, al atardecer partiré hacia Saisey y me quedaré en la casa que pertenecía a mis padres.-

-Haz lo que te convenga, ahora que ya hablamos necesito estar sola unos momentos, dejame.-

-Sí, con permiso.-Cannette se retiró de ese lugar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bardock salió volando de su casa rumbo hacia la plataforma de despegue, el tenía acceso a abandonar el planeta, porque el estaba destinado al órden de el planeta Saisey y por esa razón es que Raditz se encontraba alla.

-Debo darme prisa, para así encontrar a Raditz.-Finalmente llegó y aterrizó en una torre con el símbolo de la realeza saiyajin, Bardock alzó su mirada a ese símbolo tan imponente, no se cansaba de verlo por mas que pasaran los años, avanzó a paso rapido y una compuerta se abrió.

-Bienvenido conde Bardock.-

Bardock miró a los ojos de la persona que le estaba hablando en esos momentos.-Necesito una nave espacial para irme lo mas pronto posible a Saisey.-Dijo en tono Frío.

-Pase Conde.-

Los 2 entraron a la torre y se fueron en los pasillos electricos hacia una sala.

-No fui comunicado de su viaje a Saicey, pero veré en el computador si acaso tengo una nave disponible para dársela o si no.-

-O si no que.-Encaró Bardock molesto.-

-O si no tendremos que esperar a que regrese un soldado de misión para que usted pueda irse.-

-Tengo que partir lo antes posible.-

-Ahora mismo veré que puedo hacer por usted.-Se puso a teclear y en el monitor comenzó a salir una serie de listas , fotos, reservas de naves, archivos de los escuadrones y las naves accesibles.-

-Parece que tuvimos suerte, quedan 3 naves disponibles.-

Bardock respiró aliviado.-Necesito despegar ahora mismo.-

-Espere unos minutos, tengo que ver si la nave esta en buenas condiciones para un buen viaje.-

-Hazlo rápido.-Ordenó Bardock.

El saiyajin le dió una mirada muy fría a Bardock y fruncio el seño, dandole la espalda a el conde."Solo es un saiyajin de clase baja y se cree demasiado por el título que le puso su majestad, es una verdadera humillación que yo, un saiyajin de segunda clase tenga que obedecer a uno de rango inferior al mio."

El soldado agarró un pequeño ordenador de color negro que tenia una pantalla, unas cuantas teclas y a un costado tenía un cable largo que se conectaba a la nave para ver toda la informacion que tenía colocada.

Ambos salieron de la sala de monitoreos y fueron a una mas grande donde se encontraban las naves espaciales, el saiyajin acargo apreto un botón y una puerta se abrió mostrando una pequeña nave a la cual le colocó el cable del pequeño ordenador y comenzó a ver sus condiciones.

-Esta todo bien, solo debo cambiarle la dirección y ponerla rumbo a Saisey, Deme unos minutos.-

Bardock asintió con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos viendo como ese soldado se agachaba para teclear los botones de la nave.

-Puede partir en estos momentos Conde, ya marque su rumbo.-

Bardock casi lo fue enpujando y se metió a su pequeña nave.-Estoy listo, da la órden para el despegue.

El soldado le cerró la puerta de la nave y accionó un botón que había en la pared haciendo que se cierre la otra compuerta y enseguida escuchó el ruido de la nave al despegar.

-Solo es un soldadillo de clase baja, solo eso ¬¬-

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Vegeta y Bulma se veían mutuamente a los ojos, no se habían dicho nada en segundos, estaban solamente en un duelo de miradas, a la cual el príncipe intentaba ganar.

-Eres un idiota.-Aclaró Bulma.

-Este idiota te salvó la vida, no sabes estar agradecida ni tampoco sabes tener la bocota cerrada.-

-Piensas que por salvar mi vida debo aguantar todas tus tonterías.-

-grrr, tu empezaste a molestarme y me hechas la culpa a mi.-

-Tu empezaste.-

Vegeta apretó los dientes fuertemente no iba a comenzar a discutir como crío, de que quien empezo y quien terminó, simplemente le dió la espalda.-Será mejor que cierres la boca y que nos vayamos a otro sitio.-

-No pienso ir a ningun otro sitio contigo, oíste bien, a ningun sitio.-

-Maldición porque eres tan terca y tan molesta, eres tan fastidiosa como un maldito dolor de muelas.-

-A sí, y entonces porque me salvaste si te molesto tanto, no será que te gusto.-Le alzó una ceja mirándolo cara a cara.

Vegeta abrió la boca y se sintió un poco acalorado, estaba con un rubor en las mejillas."Acaso se ha dado cuenta o es que se me nota demasiado cuando la miro."

-¿Y bien no vas a responder?.-

-Calla de una vez, no entiendes nada, eres una deserebrada, muy pronto nos encontraran con los rastreadores y no se como mierda podre evitar que te capturen.-Vegeta apretó su puño y bajó la mirada cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

Bulma se quedó muy sorprendida."Deberas le importo, al parecer no soy la unica que siente algo".-¿Que son los rastreadores?.-

Vegeta la miró con desdén.-Son unos aparatos que se usan para saber donde esta un individuo por medio de su fuerza y a esa fuerza se le llama Ki.-

Bulma llevó sus manos a la barbilla.-Mmmmm ¿y no podemos ocultarlo?.-

-Claro que no, eso es imposible, la unica manera que un Ki deja de emanar y dar señales es cuando el individuo muere.-

Ella lo miró incredula.-No existe nada imposible para Bulma briefs, esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario, todo lo que me propongo lo logro.-

-Deja de hablar incoherencias... mujer.-

Bulma lo miró fijamente, la palabra mujer no le molestó tanto, pero preferia mil veces que le diga mujer a que le diga hembra como si fuese un animal."Despues le dejaré en claro a este principito cual es mi nombre, ya verá, el nombre Bulma lo llevará hasta en sus pesadillas jeje"

"Que diablos piensa esta mujer, porque me mira asi, me pone nervioso"

-¿Donde estamos.?- Se dió una vuelta para observar el lugar con mas detenimiento.

Vegeta viró la cara.-Estamos en las ruinas de una antigua civilización que era perteneciente a los Tsufurus, una raza de seres inferiores, que se dedicaban por lo general a los avances científicos.-

-¿Que paso con ellos.?-Bulma se llevo una mano al corazón, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Vegeta la miró a los ojos.-Los asesinamos porque eran un estorbo y no nos dejaban imponer nuestras reglas ni costumbres, ¿quieres saber algo mas?.-Le sonrió.

La peliazul se quedo congelada y por unos instantes se puso como en trance, sentía que ese lugar estaba impregnado de mucho dolor y mas que todo mucho resentimiento hacia los verdugos, que en este caso eran los saiyajins, ella se sintió muy identificada con los Tsufurus, su querido planeta tierra fue arrasado por alienigenas al igual que esta civilización.

-Prefiero no hablar mas del tema.-Dijo Bulma.

-Me parece bien.-Casi evitando reirse por el comportamiento nervioso de Bulma.

-Si ellos eran científicos, debe quedar algo de su civilización en este edificio.-

-No se.-Se cruzó de brazos el principe.

Bulma se puso a chequear el lugar, abrio unas gabetas con mucho cuidado y vio salir muchos insectos de allí, causandole un gran susto.-aaaaaghhh Vegeta, puedes sacarme unas cosas de este cajón.-

-¿Para que quieres que haga eso?,¿no puedes hacerlo tu?, ademas que sacarías con estar hecha la intromisoria con objetos destruidos.-

Bulma decidió no reponderle aunque estaba hecha un ogro por dentro.-No meto mi mano allí porque hay insectos y me dan asco y en segundo lugar yo soy una científca e intento construir un aparato para que no detecten nuestro Ki, entiendes o ¿acaso tengo que repetirtelo de nuevo?

Vegeta se puso mas serio que de costumbre.-¿De veras eres una científica?, pense que solo eras una esclava que servía para limpiar los pisos.-

Bulma respiró ondamente,-Eso es lo que tu inútil cerebro de mono te hizo pensar.-Sonrió maleficamente.

El principe trago saliva y fue con paso rápido y muy seguro hacia Bulma, la hizo aun lado bruscamente.

-Ayyyyy que delicado eres ó.ó -

Vegeta no la tomó en cuenta y sacó algunas cosas de la gabeta y las tiró al suelo.-

-Bien ya está, viste los insectos no me comieron.-Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Hubiera querido que te coman ó,ó -

-¿Estas desiquilibrada mentalmente?.- o,Ó

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ya era el atardecer y cannette se encontraba en la plataforma de despegue.

-Su nave esta lista señorita, usted dirá cuando.-

-Ahora mismo.-Ella abordó la nave, cerró la compuerta y en pocos segundos se encontraba fuera de la atmosfera.

-Espero que pueda recuperarme de todo esto, necesito un leve descanso y en Saisey espero conseguir eso, pero O,O un momento, el dia de la cena vegeta dijo que Raditz estaba en Saisey debido a los disturbios de los esclavos rebeldes.-Cannette comenzó a inquietarse y ver los botones de la nave desesperadamente para intentar comunicarse con Vejitasei.-No puedo ir a Saisey, me encontraría con R..a..d..i..t..z - No pudo entablar la comunicación porque el gas de la nave la dejó en estado de invernacion.

**--------------------------------------Fin del capítulo-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dejen Reviews ;) **

**By Saiya Elite **


	19. En el planeta Saisey

**_En el planeta Saisey_**

Ya era el atardecer y Cannette se encontraba en la plataforma de despegue.

-Su nave esta lista señorita, usted dirá cuando.-

-Ahora mismo.-Ella abordó la nave, cerró la compuerta y en pocos segundos se encontraba fuera de la atmosfera.

-Espero que pueda recuperarme de todo esto, necesito un leve descanso y en Saisey espero conseguir eso, pero O,O un momento, el dia de la cena vegeta dijo que Raditz estaba en Saisey debido a los disturbios de los esclavos rebeldes.-Cannette comenzó a inquietarse y ver los botones de la nave desesperadamente para intentar comunicarse con Vejitasei.-No puedo ir a Saisey, me encontraría con R..a..d..i..t..z - No pudo entablar la comunicación porque el gas de la nave la dejó en estado de invernacion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las horas siguieron transcurriendo y Bulma no le dirigía para nada la palabra a Vegeta, estaba muy concentrada en su invento, que no se daba cuenta de la cara molesta que tenía el prícincipe.

¿Cúanto mas vas a tardar mujer?, ya estoy arto de esperar.-

Bulma no le respondió absolutamente nada, estaba decidida a no seguirle el juego.

-¿Que no me escuchaste?, te hice una pregunta.-

"Este simio me esta cayendo muy mal, no aguanto tenerlo cerca porque el ambiente se pone muy pesado."Pensó Bulma con una sonrisa forzada y su invento en mano.

Vegeta en vista que la mujer vulgar no le contestaba decidió alejarse de ella."No vaya a ser que esta mujercita acabe con mi paciencia y termine acabando con ella."

Bulma lo vió y dió una mirada de triunfo, le había hecho enfadar, pero supo controlarse demasiado bien, aunque no iba a negar que le costó arto.

-Ufffff.-Soltó un suspiro la peliazul y se secó el sudor de la frente."Este invento si que me esta costando, no hayo la manera de como ocultar el ki, apenas logro disimularlo un poco, pero no es suficiente."Pensó ella.

Vegeta se encontraba lejos, estaba que los diablos se lo llevaban.-Estúpida hembra, ya me tiene arto su carácter y mas encima se la pasó dándome órdenes, pero lo peor fue que me tenía como conejillo de indias para probar su ""fabuloso"" invento de pacotilla, que hasta ahora ha sido un rotundo fracaso, lo único que sabe hacer bien esta hembra es hablar como cotorra.-El príncipe comenzó a reirse entre dientes con una vena muy notoria en la frente.

-Vegetaaa, ven acá, deja probártelo, creo que ya lo perfeccioné.-Dijo una Bulma muy feliz.

-Ni lo sueñes mujer, no me pondré esa estúpidez otra vez en mi cabeza.-

-¿Estupidez? le llamas estupidez a mi invento, ¿cómo te atreves?, esta estupidez como tu dices, nos podrá camuflar por todo el tiempo que queramos, así que calla esa bocota y obedece.-

-A mi no me das órdenes, nadie lo hace, aquí yo soy el príncipe saiyajin y tu una simple esclava, ¿oíste?.-

Bulma lo agarro de la ropa y lo acercó a ella, mirandolo fulminantemente, cosa que a vegeta le causó mucha sorpresa y por que no, tambien susto.

-O te la pones, o te la pones, No te queda opción.-Le gritó Bulma.

-Hmp.- Vegeta un poco mas tranquilo alejó el agarre de Bulma y le dió la espalda.-¿Y donde esta ese invento?, que conste que será la última vez que me lo prube.-Dijo el príncipe ya cansado de ponerse esa especie de aureola dorada por decima vez.-

-¿Ves que no era tan dificil acceder.?.-

-Grrrrr.-El príncipe gruño como respuesta.

-Tóma y póntela en la cabeza.-

El príncipe tomo el invento de mala gana y se lo coloco en su cabeza, para ser mas exacta en su frente.

-Veo que te queda muy bien Vegeta, parece una corona digna de un príncipe, jajajajajjajaja.-Bulma se burló de Vegeta causandole mas enfado a este.

-Mujer atrevida, deja de perder el tiempo y mira de una &$&$$& si funciona esta pendejada.-

Bulma lo miró muy feo.-¿Y te quejas que yo soy la vulgar?, si yo lo soy, tu eres mil veces mas.-

-Basta, mira si sirve.-Grito Vegeta muy alterado.

-Esta bien, pero no me grites mono.-

-Grrrrr.-

Bulma se acerco a Vegeta y presionó un pequeño botón de la ""corona"".

-¡Wouuu!.-Exclamó Bulma.-Lo logré, al fin esta perfecto, soy una genio, la mujer mas hermosa e inteligente del universo entero.-

-Oh si, no hay duda.-Dijo Vegeta sarcásticamente para molestarla.

Bulma se puso las manos en la cadera.-¿Que insinuas principito?,¿acaso tu podias haberlo hecho?.-Preguntó irónicamente Bulma.

-Bah, no pierdas tiempo y colocate tu tambien tu tonto invento y será mejor que me tape los ojos, pueda ser que te veas mas ridícula que de costumbre.-

-Eres un grosero, un patán que no sabe tratar a una dama.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raditz, estaba en Saisey, la tranquilidad había llegado a ese planeta nuevamente para los saiyajins, la revolución de los esclavos había finalizado.

"Pensé que Cannette se casaría con Vegeta, pero acabo de enterarme que no fue así, no puedo creer que el Príncipe Vegeta la haya abandonado para irse con otra hembra y para colmo una esclava, pero esto no me entristece, mas bien me alegro mucho de que ella no se casara con el, trataré de irme a Vejitasei para verla."

-Eh Raditz, llegó un comunicado diciendo que vendrá tu padre a Saisey y también despues de unas horas llegará la ex prometida del príncipe.-Se rió un soldado saiyajin, compañero de Raditz.

Raditz quedo muy sorprendido por la noticia.-¿A que vendrá Cannette aquí? ¿y también que querrá mi padre?.-Raditz se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos muy pensativo.

No lo sé amigo, tu padre no se me hace raro que venga, pero de la tal Cannette si, lo mas seguro es que venga huyendo de todas las burlas y críticas de nuestro pueblo jajajaja.-Se rió el soldado.

A Raditz le molestó un poco, pero su compañero tenía toda la razon, no se necesitaba ser tan listo como para suponer eso."Seguro que mi padre se enteró que Cannette vendría a Saisey y viene hacia acá para evitar que me le acerque a ella.-Raditz arrugó la frente.

-¿Que sucede compañero, tenemos que celebrar que tu padre viene y que una hembra tan guapa como la tal Cannette no se casó, imaginate, podría ser de cualquiera de nosotros je je.-

Esto le causó a Raditz un gran enojo.-Basta ya, no hables así de Cannette, recuerda que yo la conozco muy bien y la aprecio.-

-Oh si, lo olvidaba pero no te enojes, solo bromeo.-

Raditz se alejo un tanto enojado.-Esta bien, pero no quiero ir a celebrar nada al bar, tengo cosas que hacer.-Dicho esto salió volando sin rumbo fijo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los sacerdotes se habían quedado en el templo. orando para que los dioses no desataran su furia en Vejitasei, esta era la primera vez en la historia que ocurría una calamidad así, desde los mas remotos años, desde que se tenía apuntes sobre la civilización saiyajin, ellos sacrificaban seres semejantes a ellos para sus dioses, la leyenda decía que se debía hacer esto cada cierto tiempo para evitar un caos en el planeta.-Seguro una desgracia se aproximará.-Dijo Quildo levantándose del altar.

-Eso también me temo yo, Quildo.-Dijo un sacerdote que le codeaba la edad.

-¿Que hicieron con el cadáver de la hembra.?-

-Para eso mismo te vine a buscar, necesito que me acompañes para purificar a esa hembra.-

-A ya voy, pero dime ¿la cremadora esta lista.?

-Si lo está, solo te estamos esperando.-

-Vamos entonces.-Dijo Quildo saliendo del lugar junto con el otro sacerdote.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La noche había caído en Vejitasei, y los reyes estaban en su habitación.**

-Vegeta, ya apaga la luz, necesito dormir, hoy fue un día muy pesado.-

El rey apagó la luz y se acostó en la cama junto a su esposa.-No puedo dormir Suyai, no despues de todo esto, tu hijo a cometido la locura mas grande de su vida y esto no será perdonado por el pueblo saiyajin, ni tampoco por los sacerdotes, temo a que lo rechacen como mi heredero y se haga una asamblea para determinar quien será mi sucesor.

Suyai abrió un ojo.-Nada sacas preocupandote por el futuro, vive el presente y deja el futuro a manos de los Dioses.-

-Eso es lo que mas temo, el castigo de los dioses y dejar la suerte de Vegeta a manos de ellos, seguramente deben estar furiosos con nosotros.-

Suyai soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la cama.-No se que mas puedo decirte, al igual que tu yo tambien estoy muy preocupada por tu hijo.-

-Suyai, necesito relajarme.-Dijo el rey acercandose de manera muy seductora a ella.

-Vegeta, hoy no quiero hacerlo, no siento muchas ganas, me duele la cabeza.-

-¿Es otra excusa para no hacerlo.?- Preguntó enojado.

-Sabes bien que soy muy directa contigo y si no lo deseo hacer te lo digo, nunca te pongo excusas estúpidas para evitarlo, solo que hoy estoy cansada.-

El rey la besó apasionadamente en los labios y la rescostó en la cama.

-Veg...-Trató de hablar Suyai.

-Shhhh relajate, veras que esto nos estaba haciendo falta a los dos.-

-No puedo negarlo.-Sonrió ella.-Ando cansada y no se si podré aguantar despierta.-

-Yo creo que si.-Dijo el rey mirandola a los ojos y acariciandole el abdomen.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron con mucha pasión y deseo.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La nave espacial de Bardock, se acercaba a la atmósfera de Saicey, llegando exitosamente a su destino.

Y una vez que aterrizo...

-Conde Bardock, sea bienvenido al planeta Saisey, lo estabamos esperando.-

Bardock no respondió para nada al saludo.-Mi hijo, ¿esta por aqui?.-Pregunto con indiferencia.

-Sí conde, el estaba en la torre desde hace ya algunas horas, seguro que también lo estaba esperando.-Aclaró el saiyajin.

-Necesito que lo voceen, tengo que verlo enseguida.-

-Lo haremos conde, si lo desea puede acompañarnos a la sala de comunicaciones para que ustedes se encuentren.-

A Bardock le pareció buena idea y fue a paso rápido a dicho lugar, ya que lo conocía como la palma de su mano."Espero poder lograr mi objetivo."

-Conde, debemos darnos prisa, para vocear a su hijo, necesito estar atento, la señorita Cannette vendrá en unos minutos al planeta.-

-¿Queeee?,¿Cannette vendrá?, es imposible.- Bardock estaba muy nervioso.

-No es imposible, fuimos avisados repentinamente de su llegada.-

-Vamos rápido, tengo que hablar con mi hijo, muevete.-Dijo Bardock procediendo a caminar y acelerando el paso.

Una vez allí, llamaron por altavoces a Raditz, pero este no contesto el llamado de su progenitor.

**-------------------------------------------------------------Fin del capítulo ------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dejen Reviews**

**By Saiya Elite **

**Hola a todos, les agradesco por sus reviews, pero quiero aprovechar esta ocasión para decirles que he pensado en poner imagenes de los protagonistas de este fic, si alguien se anima, puede dibujar a los personajes y mandármelos a mi correo: y si quieren dibujar a Cannette creo que sus pocas características fisicas que di, estan en el prologo ;) Bye.**


	20. Los ciegos de amor

_**Los ciegos de amor **_

-Conde, debemos darnos prisa, para vocear a su hijo, necesito estar atento, la señorita Cannette vendrá en unos minutos al planeta.-

-¿Queeee?,¿Cannette vendrá?, es imposible.- Bardock estaba muy nervioso.

-No es imposible, fuimos avisados repentinamente de su llegada.-

-Vamos rápido, tengo que hablar con mi hijo, muévete.-Dijo Bardock procediendo a caminar y acelerando el paso.

Una vez allí, llamaron por altavoces a Raditz, pero este no contesto el llamado de su progenitor.

Bardock con el pasar del tiempo se enojaba cada vez mas, habían 2 opciones su hijo estaba allí y no quería verle, o quizás se había ido de aquel lugar.

-Conde, su hijo no responde.-

-Dime algo que no sepa.-Lo dijo irónicamente.

-No puedo seguir aquí.-

-¿Cómo?.-Preguntó Bardock irritado.

El soldado prendió una de las pantallas de la sala.

-La nave que estamos observando es de la prometida del príncipe, llegara en 3 minutos debo salir a recibirla.-

-Ve, es tu deber hacerlo.-

-Gusta acompañarme.-

Bardock lo pensó bien, si recibía a Cannette lo mas seguro es que Raditz se aparecería y de ley tendría que toparse con el, Bardock sonrió.-Vamos enseguida.-

La esférica nave cayó en una especie de colchoneta que eran para ese fin, muy elásticas y resistentes.

Los 2 hombres salieron enseguida y apreciaron la nave, esta llevaba el símbolo de la realeza en la parte del cristal.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente, era muy raro que nadie salga de la nave.

-Señorita, esta bien.-Preguntó dudoso.

En ese momento la compuerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a una Cannette muy intranquila y también algo nerviosa.

-Es un honor recibirla.-

Ella solo se levantó y se fijó muy bien en los 2 hombres.-Bardock, pensé que estabas en Vejitasei.-

-Estaba.- Apenas sonrió.

Cannette se dio cuenta que ese repentino viaje de Bardock podría ser de gran ayuda para quitarse de encima a Raditz.-Me da gusto verlo.-

-Igualmente.-

Ambos se dieron la mano.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

En vejitasei en el otro lado del planeta donde estaban las ruinas de los Tsufurus Vegeta estaba sentado mirando un punto fijo.

Bulma miró hacia donde veía Vegeta.¿Estas pegado?, eh Vegeta responde.-

Vegeta salió de su trance.-¿Pegado? o,O

-je je je je Así se dice cuando te quedas mirando un punto fijo sin razón alguna, suele pasar esos accidentes.-

-Vegeta.-

-Ah, ¿que quieres Bulma.?

-Estas muy distraído.-

-SI, estoy pensativo, tengo muchos problemas y supongo que no necesito decirlo.-

Bulma dio un pequeño salto sentada.-ehhh.-

-¿Que sucede?.- El príncipe se alarmó.

-Me llamaste por mi nombre Vegeta es la primera vez que lo haces y también es la primera vez que estamos hablando en paz, sin pelear y sin insultarnos mutuamente.-

-Vaya con que es eso, supongo que peleamos porque tenemos caracteres muy difíciles y parecidos.-

Bulma no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y le tocó la frente a Vegeta.-¿Tienes fiebre.?-

Vegeta se la quedó mirando feo y le retiró su mano con suavidad.-No.-Le dijo serio.

-Vaya me asusté, si quieres tu y yo podemos hablar de lo que te preocupa.-

-No.-

-Bueno.-

Los 2 se miraron y cayeron en ese trance de el punto fijo, como queriendo saber lo que pensaba y preocupaba al otro.-

-¿De donde eres Bulma.?

-¿Te refieres a lo del planeta?.-Soy de la Tierra.-

-Si eres de la Tierra ¿que hacías en Maxkira?.-

El rostro de Bulma se entristeció y Vegeta lo notó enseguida.-Verás, la Tierra era un planeta muy pacífico y pues un día llegaron seres extraterrestres a invadirnos, destruyeron ciudades, redujeron a sus habitantes a cenizas e incluso mi familia y mi casa.-

-¿Como escapaste? y ¿quienes eran los que los invadieron?.-

-Se decía que se llamaban los iniatubs y eran unos seres de color rojo, parecían demonios porque tenían cuernos y cola, se decía que era el fin del mundo y que estábamos en el mismo infierno y yo logré escaparme con una nave espacial que teníamos para la NASA, mi padre y yo éramos los científicos mas famosos del planeta y pues la chica que murió era Kim, mi ayudante en la corporación cápsula cuando vivía en la tierra y mi única amiga y acompañante en Maxkira.-Bulma no pudo continuar y se le salieron las lágrimas de dolor e impotencia.-

-No llores, Vegeta se acercó a ella y le secó las lágrimas, la abrazó sin dudarlo, no quería ver sufrir a Bulma.

Ella se sintió rara, jamás pensó que aquel hombre de carácter intolerable podría ser tierno y amable alguna vez.-Gracias.-

Vegeta se recostó en la cabeza de Bulma estaba muy cansado, no había podido dormir en todo el tiempo de la fuga y ese día al fin podría dormir con algo de paz.

-Duerme Bulma.-

Ella cerró sus ojos inmediatamente y se acomodó mas en su pecho, era una noche fría y pensó que al día siguiente haría un calefactor.-Buenas noches.-

Bulma le dio tímidamente un beso a Vegeta, un beso calido y casto que el no dudo en corresponder.-Duerme tranquila.-"Muchas emociones, muchas peleas y poco tiempo de paz..." Pensó Vegeta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los sacerdotes estaban reunidos en la crematoria, habían puesto el cadáver de Kim envuelto en una especie de forro transparente para evitar cualquier propagación de infección viral.

-Que esperas crémala de una vez, puede ser peligroso el virus que la mató y toda la población de Vejitasei puede estar en riesgo.-

-Los estudios demuestran que no.-Dijo otro sacerdote.

El sacerdote joven obedeció enseguida, estaba muy temeroso por lo de la infección y el castigo de los dioses.

Todos los allí presentes vieron como el cuerpo de kim se envolvía en llamas y poco a poco las brasas hicieron perder la visión de su cuerpo mortal y el humo no se hizo esperar.

-Espero que ahora todos estemos a salvo, según la autopsia ese virus no tiene cura, es una suerte que no contagie a los saiyajins, pero no hay que ariesgarse.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cannette se había ido de allí enseguida y Bardock se ofreció en escoltarla hasta su destino y en esos momentos la acompañaba en el vuelo, ambos no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto.

-Donde Vamos señorita.-

-A la casa que pertenecía a mis padres, no tengo donde mas ir.-

Bardock agachó su cabeza el había conocido muy bien a los padres de Cannette.-Señorita, quisiera pedirle algo personal.-

-Dime.-

-Supongo que sabe que Raditz esta en el planeta.-

-Si, no me había acordado hasta cuando estaba dentro de la nave y el gas me adormeció, no pude evitar llegar acá.-

-Vaya.-

-No te preocupes que no quiero encontrarme con Raditz en ningún momento, el sabe que no quiero nada con el y que yo estoy comprometida aún con Vegeta a pesar de todo lo que diga la gente yo sigo comprometida.-

-Lo sé, intentaré que el no la moleste pero usted sabe como es mi hijo, es un ...-

-Testarudo y cabeza dura.-Sonrió.

-Usted lo ha dicho.-

Ambos se fijaron que ya estaban muy cerca de la casa de Cannette, se podía divisar su estructura.

-Llegamos Bardock, hasta aquí no mas me sigues, quiero estar sola, agradezco tu compañía.-Le dijo con una voz fría.

-Fue un placer acompañarla señorita Cannette, espero que descanse.-

-Agradezco tus buenos deseos.-Y voló muy rápido hasta descender a su casa, abrió la puerta que tenía un código específico que ella solo sabía, la puerta se abrió y ella cerró la puerta sin mirar a Bardock que aún estaba suspendido en el aire.-

-Raditz, ¿donde estas?.-Susurró Bardock."No se si quedarme aquí haciendo guardia para ver si el se aparece.-Pero deshecho esa idea ya que había hablado con Cannette y decidió confiar en ella.-Al menos ella es mas cuerda que el, no debo preocuparme.-Y salió volando muy rápido.

-Cannette vio por su rastreador que el Ki de Bardock se alejó de su casa.-Al fin se marchó, pensé que se quedaría aquí todo el día.- exhaló aliviada. Se dirigió al baño y se cambió de ropa, para ponerse una mas cómoda, se recogió el cabello y se fue a acostar a su cama.-Quisiera pensar que todo esto es una pesadilla y voy a despertar junto a Vegeta.-

En ese momento sintió que algo o alguien la estaba observando por la ventana de su habitación, ella se levantó de la cama y se asomó.-No hay nadie aquí, juraría que vi a una sombra, seguro estoy muy cansada.

En ese momento sintió a alguien atrás de ella que le tapó la boca.-Cannette.-

-Raditz, Como te metiste a mi casa sin mi permiso, cada día te soporto menos, siempre acosándome y molestándome con tus impertinencias tu padre y yo estamos cansados de tus idioteces.-

-Si te digo que yo también estoy arto de estar detrás tuyo y ser rechazado cada vez que te veo, pero no puedo hacer nada, trato de odiarte y de no verte mas pero no puedo.-

-Vete de mi casa, largoooo.-

-No me iré hasta que hablemos, estoy preocupado por ti y además se que el príncipe te dejó por una esclava eso muestra lo mucho que te quería.-

Cannette se le arrojó para golpearlo pero el detuvo su puño antes que lograra su cometido.-Contrólate Cannette, deja de comportarte así.-

-Tu no me dejas opción.-¿has venido a provocarme? ¿hacerme enojar?.-

-No he venido para ninguna de esas 2 cosas yo simplemente quiero abrirte los ojos.-

Cannette se hecho a reír y se tapó la boca para contener sus carcajadas.-Como es posible que me hables de abrir los ojos cuando tu eres el ciego que no quieres ver que no te quiero que no te amo, que no me importas en lo absoluto, que para mí solo eres un conocido mediocre un guerrero de clase baja, en resumen un pobre diablo que jamás tomaré en cuenta.-

Raditz sentía como si estuviera siendo apuñalado su corazón por filosas dagas y también sentía como su ki lo hacía perder el control y la ira se apoderaba de el.-Eres una desgraciada, pero tu puedes decir todas esas cosas de mi, pero que hay de ti, tu no tienes a nadie, no tienes familia, puedes tener clase alta, puedes tener buena posición por los reyes, pero solo eres una acogida en ese palacio tu no perteneces allí, solo estas por pena porque la reina era amiga de tu madre y prometió cuidarte, pero piénsalo bien, Vegeta no te quiere te dejo por la esclava sin importarle lo que sientas, eso es una prueba de que no eres correspondida, esta mas enamorado de la esclava que de ti y puedo asegurarte que si el rompe el compromiso contigo te botarían del palacio, talvez no ahora pero si en un futuro, la reina y el rey no son eternos ellos morirán algún día y vegeta seguro que te hecha, no querrá tener estorbos en su hogar, ahhh y por cierto si es que llega a ser rey por que cometió alta traición y quizás no sea mas que un pobre diablo, alguien con un rango mas bajo que yo, que no tenga donde vivir, al parecer no has pensado en eso ¿cierto?.-

Cannette le dio un puñetazo en su estómago causándole mucho dolor y que se inclinara.-Eres muy atrevido Raditz, debería matarte en este instante.-Comenzó hacer una bola de ki.

Bardock sintió el ki de Cannette y Raditz juntos y peor aún elevándose, no perdió mas tiempo y fue lo mas rápido que pudo.-¿Que sucede?, Señorita noo.-

Cannette vio a Bardock y sintió la preocupación en sus ojos y poco a poco la energía desapareció.-Llévalo lejos de mi vista.-Le dijo pateando el cuerpo de Raditz hasta Bardock.

-Perdone a mi hijo.-Se agacho para ayudar a parar a Radiz que estaba algo adolorido por el golpe y la patada.

-Cannette eres una pobre infeliz.-

Cannette apretó fuertemente sus dientes y su ceño lo frunció.-Si es así ¿porque buscas a esta infeliz?.-

-Ya basta no quiero peleas entre usted y mi hijo, con su permiso nos retiramos.-

Bardock casi se llevo a rastras a su hijo de la casa y ella cerró la puerta.

-Eres una vergüenza Raditz y un arrastrado.-

Raditz estaba tan frustrado que golpeó a su padre en el rostro e incluso lo empujó al suelo.

-¿Como te atreves a golpear a tu padre?.-Bardock le dio un golpe seco en la cara de su hijo y le partió la nariz sacándole abundante sangre.

-------------------------------Fin del capítulo----------------------------------

By Saiya Elite

dejen reviews ;)

Notas: Aqui tengo un dibujo de la supuesta cannette claro que no esta a color xDDDD asi que mas o menos es una idea, es el unico dibujo que hay disponible, bueno chauu y mandenme dinerito aahh quiero decir reviews jejeje :p


	21. Deseo extremo

_**Hola a todas, iba a dejar este fics descontinuado porque no tengo muchas **__**ganas de escribir u.u pero en vista que me llegaron sus reviews pidiéndome que no lo haga, pues no tuve corazón para descontinuarlo T.T , en este capítulo las cosas suben de tono, diré una advertencia si eres menor de edad léelo para que tengas experiencia jajajaja :p soy el demonio lo sé n.n no necesitan decírmelo ;) en fin ,debo aclarar que bulma tiene 22 años bueno si tengo faltas ortográficas no me juzguen tanto no tengo corrector de ortografía u.u en fin bye.**_

_**Atte. La saiya pervertida de la elitesa saiyajin ;) muajajaja**_

_**DESEO EXTREMO**_

Bardock casi se llevo a rastras a su hijo de la casa y ella cerró la puerta.

-Eres una vergüenza Raditz y un arrastrado.-

Raditz estaba tan frustrado que golpeó a su padre en el rostro e incluso lo empujó al suelo.

-¿Como te atreves a golpear a tu padre?.-Bardock le dio un golpe seco en la cara de su hijo y le partió la nariz sacándole abundante sangre.

-Ahhhhhhh, eres un atrevido, a tu padre jamás le alces la mano si no es un entrenamiento.-

-Tu insistes en recordarme todos mis fracasos, me tienes arto.-Se le abalanzó para darle una patada pero Bardock la esquivó perfectamente.

-Vaya, con que quieres pelear, bien yo te daré lo que deseas, eso si, no me pidas que me detenga porque no lo haré.-

-No te tengo miedo.-

-Pues deberías tenerlo, tu padre es mucho mejor luchador que tú y pensándolo bien, creo que esta pelea es necesaria, necesito que saques toda esa rabia contenida y te quites la frustración que llevas dentro.-

Así comenzaron a pelear, padre e hijo daban lo mejor de sí, pero lastimosamente la balanza no estaba equilibrada, Raditz estaba perdiendo el combate y estaba siendo muy lastimado.

Cannette seguía adentro de la casa, escuchaba los gritos de la pelea y miraba de vez en cuando con el rastreador.

-Lo imaginaba, Raditz esta perdiendo la pelea con su padre, todo esto comenzó por mi, por mi culpa.-En esos momentos el rastreador sonó e indicó que el Ki de Raditz estaba muy diminuto tanto así que ya no podía levantarse ni pelear tampoco.

Cannette salió de la casa enseguida y se topó con la escena mas cruda, Raditz estaba tendido en el suelo y con toda la cara ensangrentada, tanto que pensó que podría morir en cualquier momento.

-Bardock.-

El la miró algo enojado pero a ella no podía culparla, cannette no jugaba ni esperanzaba a Raditz, el mismo se metía en problemas.-No morirá no te asustes, jamás mataría a mi hijo.-

Cannette sintió que su pecho se relajó y dejo de agobiarse.-Me alegro, hay que levarlo a un tanque de recuperación para curar sus heridas y lo mismo de las suyas.-

-Sí, eso mismo pensaba hacer, Iré a la enfermería.-

-Yo los acompaño.-

-No es necesario.-

-Sí, por mi comenzó todo esto, si no le hubiera dicho cosas hirientes a Raditz el no hubiera peleado con usted.-

-Esta pelea era necesaria entre nosotros, pero si quiere ir es dedición suya.-

-Sí, usted también esta herido, yo puedo llevar a Raditz para que no haga más esfuerzo.-

-Como guste.-

Ambos salieron volando suavemente pero a buena velocidad hacia la torre, donde se daba atención medica y también se hacían los lanzamientos de las naves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta había despertado y se vio muy abrazado junto con Bulma.

"Vaya, al parecer no le disgusta que la tenga tan abrazada y aparte ayer me besó en los labios, hizo lo que yo no me atrevía a hacer".-Sonrió y cerró los ojos para fingir que estaba dormido porque Bulma estaba despertando.

-Vegeta, Vegeta, despierta.-

-¿Que sucede?.- le abrió un ojo.

-No sucede nada, lo que pasa es que no puedo dormir por el frió.-

-¿No puedes dormir? Si llevas durmiendo varias horas.-

-Jejejeje si pero no es suficiente, al menos para mí.-Dijo sonrojada.

Ni con el abrazo que te di y con el pequeño beso ¿tampoco lograste calentar un poco tu cuerpo?.-Le sonrió.

Bulma estaba totalmente sonrojada. O////O -Vegetaaaa, no digas esas cosas.-

-¿Sonó raro cierto?.-

-Si, u//u .-

-Bulma, ¿te gusto cierto?.-

-eh, pues eres muy guapo y me salvaste la vida y yo pues.-

-Vaya, no pensé que fuera correspondido.-

-QUEEE ¿tu también?.-

-Hmp. no soy bueno para decir estas cosas pero sí, me siento atraído por ti, por eso te salve de ser sacrificada y asesinada.-

-Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho.-

Bulma tomó la iniciativa y se le acercó a vegeta para besarlo como se debe a su supuesto novio, pero Vegeta ponía mas pasión en ese beso, acariciaba su cabello largo y recorría su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos y descendía cada vez mas, causando excitación en ambos, mientras que Bulma tenia una lucha interna por detener esto o continuarlo. Vegeta llego hasta sus glúteos y metió su mano entre las piernas de ella acariciando su zona íntima.

Bulma saltó de la impresión, pero Vegeta la sujetó para que no se moviera, el quería continuar y ella no hacía mucho por detenerlo. Bulma soltó un leve gemido, Vegeta continuó con sus avances, se dirigió a sus pechos amasándolos y sacándole el vestido poco a poco, hasta que lo desamarró y cayó al suelo.

Ella seguía estática en esa misma posición, los placeres que vegeta le estaba dando eran deliciosos tanto que empezó a gemir sin importarle en lo absoluto. El empezó a lamer los lóbulos de las orejas de Bulma y luego su cuello dejándole una marca roja por la succión, bajó hasta sus pechos para metérselos en la boca y así descender mas y mas hasta llegar a su vagina. Vegeta tomó a Bulma, la recostó en el piso y ella sujetó su pantalón, el príncipe enseguida supo lo que quería y por supuesto lo que el también deseaba y eso era.. la liberación de su miembro erecto.

Bulma gimió nuevamente al ver el tamaño del pene de Vegeta, era increíble para sus ojos y ella lo tomó en sus manos acariciándolo muy despacio y suavemente, su timidez no la dejaba ir mas allá, Vegeta se percató de eso y le extrañó un poco pero decidió ayudarla y tomó su mano y comenzó a mover su pene con ritmo y movimiento, esto causó mayor excitación a Vegeta, tanto que se mojó y su líquido cayó el los pechos de Bulma, ella sentía como su vagina le ardía de placer y sentía latidos en ella. Vegeta se puso encima de Bulma y rozó su pene dentro de la vagina primero despacio y después rápido y acompasado sacando gemidos tremendos en ambos, llegaba la hora del cambió de posición, quería que Bulma disfrutara esto tanto como el lo estaba disfrutando. agarró sus piernas y las abrió Bulma se sonrojó al ver como Vegeta le miraba esa parte.-Vegeta no, es que...- Shhhhhhhh, quédate tranquila.- y llevó su boca hasta esa parte privada, lamió los labios vaginales y succionó el clítoris con delicadeza pero también con mucho esmero. Bulma daba gritos de placer, estaba tan relajada, que podía sentir todos sus problemas lejos de ella, se sintió muy a gusto con su cuerpo y por que no, con su amante que le estaba dando estas sensaciones maravillosas y exquisitas .Ella se acariciaba sus senos para provocarse mas placer y su frío había desaparecido completamente de su cuerpo, ahora ella ardía y su corazón palpitaba salvajemente.

Vegeta metió su lengua en el pequeño orificio la movía dentro de Bulma, mientras que el botaba abundante semen y decidió que era hora de que su favor fuera devuelto

-Tu turno.-

Bulma abrió sus ojos y no entendió a lo que se refería, pero en vista que vegeta acercaba su miembro a su cara supo lo que decía.- Vegeta..yo.-Pero fue interrumpida porque el metió su pene inmediatamente, callando las palabras de Bulma.-AHHHH-Gimió Vegeta, mientras que ella agarraba el pene y lamía muy suavemente, lo metía en su boca y lo sacaba.Vegeta no aguantaba mas y se separó de ella para no hacerla beber su semen. Vegeta tomó de la cabeza a Bulma y la coloco en otra posición, una cómoda para meter apenas un dedo en la vagina, exploró allí dentro, sus gemidos eran roncos y muy varoniles, la voz de vegeta hacía que Bulma alcanzara el infinito placer, su intimidad pedía a gritos ser penetrada con dureza y algo de salvajismo, sus pensamientos aún dudaban...

-Vegeta retiró el dedo y sujetó sus caderas, abrió las piernas de Bulma y se las puso en los hombros, sujetó su miembro para prepararlo y penetrar su objetivo, Vegeta se acercaba cada vez mas estaba ansioso por estar dentro de ella, metió apenas la cabeza de su pene en la vagina y Bulma reaccionó moviendo su cuerpo involuntariamente pero del susto, ella se separó de el inmediatamente dejando a Vegeta muy confundido y se arrastro de allí para estar lejos de el.

-¿Que sucede Bulma?, ¿porque hiciste eso?.-El se acercaba caminando de rodillas hacia ella y sujetando a su amigo de abajo.

-No puedo hacerlo, esto es demasiado para mí.-Comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas.

Vegeta se extraño al ver esa reacción.-¿porque no? ¿te gusta dejar así a los hombres o que? ó,ó Le sujeto con un poco de rudeza su hombro.

-Es que, es que yo.. yo soy VIRGEN VEGETA.-

-Queeee, ¿virgen? o,O ¿aún eres virgen?, que extraño.-

Ella se sonrojó y se enojó un poco.-Pues claro que si, esto no debió pasar vegeta lo siento.-

El se quedó medio futrado no sabía si creerle o no."Talvez diga la verdad, por eso es que estaba media tímida y en ocasiones temblaba."

Bulma se fue de allí se tapó su desnudez con su vestido y fue a lavarse un poco."no debió pasar". Pensaba, pero aún así había quedado con ganas de mas.

El pobre Vegeta siguió erecto y no le quedo mas opción que ir a echarse agua fría en su pene, para bajarse la calentura, mientras maldecía con palabras intendibles.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AHORA ENFRIENSE USTEDES TAMBIEN Ó,Ó cambio de tema...(pequeña notita de Saiya Elite) n.n **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya hace un buen rato que Cannette, Raditz y Bardock habían llegado a la enfermería y ambos fueron mandados al tanque de recuperación por sus heridas bastantes graves, eso si, en salas diferentes porque estaban en reparación algunos tanques. Cannette se quedo afuera del lugar esperando a que los 2 hombres se restablecieran.

Pasaron 2 HORAS y Cannette comenzó a impacientarse porque ninguno de los 2 salía de el tanque de recuperación, así que decidió entrar sin mas, tomó la perilla suavemente y abrió la puerta, la cerró y cual fue su sorpresa, encontrar a Raditz desnudo y sentado en una camilla. ella de la impresión no se dio cuenta que aseguro la puerta con el botón de seguridad y no podía abrirla aunque lo intento muchas veces con desesperación para salir, pero para mala suerte solo los médicos sabían como desbloquear la PUERTA esa era la privacidad que tenían con pacientes para que nadie entre al lugar.

-¿A poco nunca has visto un hombre desnudo? Cannette.-Le dijo Raditz muy calmado y en la misma posición.

-No es eso ó,ó solo que no es correcto que yo te vea desnudo y tu estas tan calmado.-Le dijo esto dándole la espalda.

-Acaso te pongo nerviosa.-Se le acercó despacio diciéndole en el oído.

-Por supuesto que no.-Ella se viró y se sonrojó.-Tápate esas cosas.- ¬¬U

El tomó unos pantalones y se los puso.-Listo, ya no te intimides.-

-Bah.-Respondió ella.

-Discúlpame por haberte dicho esas cosas, Raditz tu eres mi amigo y no quiero que sufras por causa mía.-

-Discúlpame tu también.-Los 2 se sentaron en la camilla.

-No debiste pelar con tu padre.-

-Lo necesitábamos créeme.-

Ambos no sabían que mas decirse por alguna razón estaban tímidos.-La puerta no abre.-

-Lo se, si me di cuenta que no la podías abrir, solo nos queda esperar a que venga el Dr. Y nos abra.-

-Si.-Contestó ella.

-Cannette, yo quisiera hablar contigo como lo hacíamos antes, no quiero que nuestra amistad se rompa, olvidemos todo lo que ha ocurrido ¿si?.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Podemos ir hablar a solas, en un lugar muy lindo que conozco.-Raditz le sobó la mejilla y le dio un beso en los labios, Cannette no lo evitó, necesitaba sentirse querida por alguien.

-Te quiero Raditz, eres mi único amigo.-

-----------------------------------------------------------Fin del capítulo--------------------------------------------------

Dejen reviews para algunos ingratos que lo leen y no dejan ¬¬


	22. Mas placer

_**Mas placer **_

__

**Hola a todas, debo aclarar porque Bulma es **

**Virgen.**

**1°-Bulma tenía 18 cuando conoció a yancha, recuerden que este es un (UA) ,el era tímido con las mujeres como para dar ese paso, además se conocieron por poco tiempo debido a la invasión.**

**2°-Ella no amaba a yancha lo suficiente, solo cuando el dio su vida por salvarla,Bulma pensó que realmente lo amaba, ósea muy tarde jejeje.(eso lo dije en un Cap.)**

**3°-La tierra fue invadida por alienígenas y Bulma escapó para salvar su vida, estuvo vagando en el espacio por 3 largos años junto a Kim ,aterrizando de planeta en planeta por víveres y en busca de un planeta que sea adecuado para vivir.**

**4°-En maxkira llego con 21 años, no conoció a ningún hombre porque eran con apariencia de sapos y mas animales a ella le daba asco que le echen piropos. (Recuerden que era un planeta de refugiados) **

Lo se, si me di cuenta que no la podías abrir, solo nos queda esperar a que venga el Dr. Y nos abra.-

-Si.-Contestó ella.

-Cannette, yo quisiera hablar contigo como lo hacíamos antes, no quiero que nuestra amistad se rompa, olvidemos todo lo que ha ocurrido ¿si?.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Podemos ir hablar a solas, en un lugar muy lindo que conozco.-Raditz le sobó la mejilla y le dio un beso en los labios, Cannette no lo evitó, necesitaba sentirse querida por alguien.

-Te quiero Raditz, eres mi único amigo.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma cuando se terminó de lavar sus genitales, debido al semen, se había estado masturbando pensando en Vegeta, una parte de ella se odiaba por no haber terminado el acto sexual, y su otra parte le decía que hizo lo correcto, no era porque ella pensara que tendría que casarse para perder la virginidad, si no que Vegeta no era nada para ella, es decir ella sentía algo por el, pero el no era su novio ni nada de nada, solo fue un rato de calentura donde se desató su lujuria. Ella no sabía que reacción tener al ver a Vegeta a la cara, le daba mucha vergüenza después de todo lo que había sucedido entre los 2.

-Solo a ti te pasa esto querida Bulma, ¿ahora que explicación le daré?.-Ella llevó su mano hasta su cabello agarrándolo.-Será mejor que le diga que olvidemos este asunto y que hagamos como que no pasó nada y si el me quiere de verdad pues que sea mi novio y esperaremos a que nuestro amor sea estable y allí podremos continuar lo que dejamos a medias.-Sonrió lujuriosamente Bulma.

Vegeta había estado oculto y espiando a Bulma en su trabajo de masturbación y se maldijo así mismo porque volvió a tener una erección.

-No es necesario que olvidemos lo que pasó hoy.-Dijo saliendo de su escondite.-no le veo sentido, mas bien me parece estúpido hacernos los locos, tu y yo lo disfrutamos arto y no tiene nada de malo, el apareamiento es para gozar al máximo.-

Bulma no dijo ni una palabra estaba totalmente roja y agacho su mirar. O//O

-¿Tengo o no tengo razón?.-Se le acercó Vegeta descaradamente, aún estaba a medio vestir.

Ella cerró sus ojos enseguida, pero los abrió rápidamente, la tentación de ver, era mayor….

-Sí la tienes, el sexo no tiene nada de malo, no soy anticuada solo que tu y yo no...-

-No somos pareja.-Se apuró Vegeta en decir.

-Sí, además estas comprometido con esa chica llamada Cannette, cuando trabajaba de esclava en el palacio lo escuche.-

-Vaya con que era eso lo que te preocupaba, no era lo de ser virgen.-

-Ambas cosas.-Aclaró ella molesta.

-Cannette ya no es mas mi prometida, no lo es desde el momento que me fugue contigo el día del sacrificio a los dioses, seguro que ella me odia, no la culpo pero es mejor así a que me siga amando, yo la aprecio pero nada mas, no negaré que me gustaba las sesiones de sexo con ella pero hasta allí no mas, si nos hubiéramos casado nuestro matrimonio sería un desastre.-

"Este hombre es muy sinvergüenza al decirme que disfrutaba sus sesiones de sexo con esa Cannette, uy, los detesto a ambos."

-No soy tan cursi para decirte ¿quieres ser mi novia? y que me digas que si. para luego tomarnos de la mano e ir saltando por allí, si tuve acercamientos íntimos contigo, si te secuestre del altar, y si dije que me gustabas y que los 2 somos correspondidos, ¿no te parece un poco lógico lo que eso significa?, no me gusta usar tantas palabras, para mi los actos son mas que suficientes.-El príncipe se cruzó de brazos.

Bulma saltó de la alegría y abrazó a Vegeta con mucha fuerza, tanto que sus pechos hicieron contacto con el brazo de vegeta y este reaccionó con su amigo de abajo aún mas inquieto y alborotado que antes.

-Y entonces que ahora somos este...tu sabes.-

-¿Novios?.-

Vegeta asintió con su cabeza-¿Podemos finalizar en lo que quedamos.-

Bulma se sorprendió un poco por la propuesta tan directa, igual ella era virgen y le daba un poco de miedo lo desconocido.Ella sin querer vio el pene de vegeta y entendió el porque de su desesperación."Aun no le a pasado la calentura."Rió un poco y Vegeta se le acercó, tomó esa sonrisa como un si.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enseguida la puerta fue abierta por un doctor que venía a ver la salud de Raditz.

-Al Fin.-Dijo Cannette.

Veo que ya se recupero Raditz, me da gusto.-

-A mi también me da mucho gusto.-Sonrió Raditz.

Cannette y Raditz salieron del lugar y no se acordaron de Bardock que seguía en el tanque de recuperación.

Los 2 se fueron a un lugar mas tranquilo, que la mayoría de los saiyajins desconocían por completo, incluso la misma Cannette,muy pocos sabían de su existencia, ese lugar era atrás de una cascada, si se entraba cada vez mas, el agua se tornaba de color rosa y una vegetación muy exótica adornaba el lugar.

-¡Que lindo lugar!, nunca lo había visto.-

-Mi padre lo descubrió hace algunos años, preciosa.-

Raditz tomó la mano de cannette y la llevo hasta la orilla de un pequeño río donde el agua era muy cristalina y fresca.

-Tu padre debe haber estado muy feliz de haber encontrado esta maravilla, de seguro la reina le agradecerá.-

-No quiero que se lo digas a nadie, sino este paraíso dejará de ser secreto y quizás no podremos tener esta privacidad de la que ahora gozamos tu y yo.-

-Tienes razón, te guardaré el secreto.-

-¿Quieres probar el agua?, esta deliciosa, ideal para un día tan caluroso como este.-

-No se si deba, yo creo que será en otra ocasión, no debería estar aquí contigo.-

-No estamos haciendo nada malo ¿o si? solo quiero que nademos un poco, nos relajemos en el agua y nada mas.-

-Bueno, pero será un momento porque…-

-Shhh, estamos de vacaciones para olvidar los problemas, no tenemos nada que hacer, mas que disfrutar de la naturaleza.-

-Bien, ya no pondré peros.-Cannette, se empieza a alzar su blusa, pero en ese momento recuerda que no tiene nada mas debajo.-Aichh.-Cannette se tapó rápido su pecho."Espero que no haya visto nada"Viró su cara para ver si Raditz no la había pillado.

-Vaya, je je je, no te pongas así, a cualquiera le puede pasar, no le diré a nadie.-Sonrió.

-Gracioso.-

-Báñate con ropa o sin ella, como tu lo prefieras, créeme que tu decisión no me molesta.-

¬¬ -Cannette entró al agua con ropa a excepción de sus zapatos que los dejó en la orilla y Raditz se quedó solamente con unos bóxer bien ajustados, el se sumergió en el agua y agarró de la cintura a cannette hundiéndola rápidamente y comenzar sus juegos de la infancia.

Después de unos segundos los 2 salieron a la superficie riendo.-Como en los viejos tiempos en los que jugábamos juntos en el agua, ¿si te acuerdas.-?

-Como no acordarme yo te enseñe a nadar Cannette, eras muy cobarde.-

-Vaya que tonto eres, para tu información yo si sabía nadar.-

-Si claro, en la orilla no mas.- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-Se rió Raditz y Cannette se acercó para cerrarle la boca.

A lo que ella se acercó, Raditz la tomó de los brazos y ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos sin decirse ni una sola palabra y sin mas rodeos Raditz abrazó a cannette con fuerza y la besó salvajemente en los labios causando residencia por parte de ella, pero al pasar el tiempo se fue poniendo de acuerdo a la situación.

-Raditz, no debiste besarme….yo- Otro Beso no se hizo esperar, y fue correspondido esta vez

El abrazaba y besaba con mucha pasión a la mujer de sus sueños, los 2 se sumergieron en el agua y comenzaron los besos largos y algo mas calmados, él tocó sutilmente su pecho, pero en vista que no había reacción de molestia por parte de ella, el aumento sus caricias y le quitó la blusa debajo del agua, ella abrió sus ojos e intento alejarse de el rápidamente tanto que subió a la superficie pero fue alcanzada por Raditz.

-No debiste.-

-Si que debo, tus labios me dicen eso pero tu cuerpo y mente me piden otra cosa, se que lo deseas tanto como yo.-

se juntó mas a ella y succionó su pezón con mucho esmero.

Ella soltó un gemido muy audible, raditz tenia razón ella deseaba tener sexo no con el si no con cualquier macho que le atrajera, solo que su reputación se lo impedía, pero su cuerpo lo necesitaba mucho.-"Creo que hasta aquí llegó mi celibato, después de todo un acostón no me hará nada y Vegeta se merece que lo engañe, de seguro el se acostaba con esa esclava, casi en mis narices."Cannette rodeó con sus piernas a Raditz y colocó su vagina cerca de su miembro para sentir la erección , el al ver que ella accedió sacó su pene y ambos quedaron moviéndose debajo del agua rozando frenéticamente sus genitales para obtener el preciado placer.

Cannette había perdido cualquier pudor y se sumergió para acariciarle su entrepierna y darle un suave masaje a sus testículos, mientras que su amante daba gritos de placer en la superficie, El no aguanto mas y la tomó de las piernas subiéndola a la altura de su boca, para darle sexo oral a su clítoris.

Estaba loca de placer allí debajo del agua, nunca lo había hecho de esa manera, máximo lo había hecho en la ducha con Vegeta y el era el único que la había tocado, jamás probo sexo con otro macho, pero no le pareció nada mal, se había perdido de mucho.

No aguantó contener mas la respiración y se soltó de agarre de Raditz y apareció en la superficie, vio gustosa que su amante lo había disfrutado, ella se alejó nadando pero fue alcanzada por raditz quien se le subió encima y agarro su nalga dándole ,leves golpes, para luego introducir un dedo en su ano, cosa que a los 2 excitaron muchísimo.

-Raditz, sigue así no te detengas.-

El muy complacido llevó su otra mano para penetrar el orificio de la vagina, su entrada estaba muy mojada y su dedo entro fácilmente.

Ambos estaban con la fantasía de verse descubiertos,era peligroso pero a la vez excitante, El cambió la posición y fue penetrando fuertemente su feminidad hasta que sus testículos golpeen la vagina de su ahora compañera.-

Los dos estaban tan entretenidos en su acto de apareamiento, que no se percataron que había alguien espiando atrás de una gran roca.

----------------------------------Fin del capítulo--------------------------------------

Dejen reviews

By saiya elite.


	23. Tenemos que dar la cara

_**Tenemos que dar la cara**_

**Aviso: Ya tengo los dibujos de Cannette y Ferji (si lees el heredero del espacio) . los tengo en mi metroflog que es un lugar donde se suben fotos, eh intentado poner el enlace pero fanfiction no deja, simplemente elimina cuando subo el capitulo, así que ustedes tendrán que seguirme un juego de letras si lo quieren ver, pues aquí va:**

**pongan las típicas W ahora escriban metroflog ahora pongan un punto y el com pongan una rayita inclinada como esta / pongan saiyajin y listo allí podrán ver a nuestras protagonistas ) **

**Por cierto tengo que avisarles que me cambiaré de casa e iré a un palacio xD naaah mentira jejeje LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO TENDRE INTERNET NO SE POR CUANTO TIEMPO T.T ¿me imagino que captaron no? O.o **

-Raditz, sigue así no te detengas.-

El muy complacido llevó su otra mano para penetrar el orificio de la vagina, su entrada estaba muy mojada y su dedo entro fácilmente.

Ambos estaban con la fantasía de verse descubiertos, era peligroso pero a la vez excitante, El cambió la posición y fue penetrando fuertemente su feminidad hasta que sus testículos golpeen la vagina de su ahora compañera.-

Los dos estaban tan entretenidos en su acto de apareamiento, que no se percataron que había alguien espiando atrás de una gran roca.

"Tal como lo sospechaba, los problemas de Bardock se deben a esto, ahora entiendo porque me dijo que estaba preocupado por un amor platónico y suicida de su hijo".Pensó el extraño oculto en las rocas."Si alguien se llegara a enterar, estos 2 morirían por traición a la corona, solo imaginar al distinguido soldado Raditz y a la linda prometida del príncipe de Vejitasei en estas circunstancias se me hace muy difícil de asimilar".

Los 2 amantes habían terminado su sesión de placer, habían separado sus genitales, pero Raditz abrazaba instintivamente a Cannette.

-Ya Raditz es suficiente, no me tienes que abrazar, solo fue sexo y nada mas.-

-¿Como que nada mas?, para mi si fue mas que sexo.-

-Pues te equivocaste Raditz, no siento nada por ti, solo me apareé contigo por necesidad, hace mucho tiempo que vegeta no me lo hacía.-

La furia de Raditz comenzó a perturbarlo de nuevo.-Si lo amaras tanto de verdad, no lo hubieras engañado fornicando conmigo.-Sonrió Raditz victorioso.

-Lo engañé porque estoy segura que el se revolcó con esa sucia esclava y pues tenía que vengarme de alguna manera para estar a mano, ¿no te parece?.-

-¿Que pasaría si el príncipe se enteraría de lo nuestro?.-

-No tiene porque enterarse, tu mismo lo dijiste este es un lugar casi secreto, no hay testigo y ni tu ni yo abriremos la boca.-

-Yo la abriré.-Respondió Raditz, lleno de resentimiento.

-Ah no, tu no lo harás, sabes muy bien lo que nos pasaría a ambos, seríamos condenados por traición a la corona y asesinados sin piedad y si la pena llegase a ser menor seríamos desterrados de Vejitasei y lo mas mínimo sería el despojo de nuestros títulos y propiedades, careceríamos de todo y la gente no nos dirigiría la palabra porque así lo dicta la ley saiya, vagaríamos por los desiertos en busca de animales para comer, estaríamos harapientos y deseando beber algo de agua. ese es el destino que nos esperaría si no sabes mantener la boca cerrada, ¿aún así, estas dispuesto?-

Raditz se quedo muy pensativo, esa no era la vida que el deseaba llevar.-No.-Respondió sombrío.

-Entonces no hay nada mas que discutir, te agradezco por el apareamiento, no estuvo mal, mas bien eres buen amante.-

-Lo sé, soy mejor que tu vegeta, eso puedes jurarlo.-

-No podría decir que eres mejor, mi vegeta es único en este universo y la forma de apareamiento es totalmente diferente a la tuya, así que no podría elegir, porque un sentimiento esta de por medio entre el y yo.-

-Sentimiento que debería estar muerto y enterrado.-

-Ese sentimiento jamás morirá, con vegeta tuve bases firmes por años, fue mi amante, amigo, compañero de batallas, etc.-

-Espero que no vengas a mis brazos llorando pidiendo consuelo.-

-No lo haré, jamás me rebajaría a eso, las penas las paso yo sola, no necesito de misericordia.-Cannette se alejó nadando hasta la orilla.

-Mi ropa ¿donde está? maldición ¿como desapareció?.-En ese momento recordó que ella se había bañado con ella y Raditz se la quito para el apareamiento, nuevamente se entró al agua para buscar sus pertenencias.

Raditz estaba viendo fijamente una roca, algo le llamo la atención, no sabía detectar Ki pero se sintió mirado por un tercero, inmediatamente lanzó Energía hacia su objetivo, destruyéndolo en segundos.-Toma, ¿que haces aquí?.-Pegunto el saiyajin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta se le había acercado a bulma para comenzar lo que habían dejado inconcluso, pero la mujer a pesar de que el sentía su olor a excitación se negó a dejarse acariciar nuevamente.

-¿Ahora que te sucede Bulma?, hace unos momentos estabas muy bien dispuesta, vi que lo disfrutaste muchísimo y...-

-No puede ser, simplemente, recién nos conocemos, te aseguro que lo haremos vegeta, solo tenme paciencia y convivamos mas tiempo juntos.-

Vegeta arqueó una ceja.-Los terrícolas son tan extraños.-

-No es extraño, es normal que una pareja se conozca antes del gran paso, además me pareció que estabas mas interesado por el puro sexo.

-Pues no lo negaré, tu tienes algo que me pervierte y creo que es tu olor.-

-¿Yo?, ¿mi olor? .-Bulma no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa.

Avanzó hasta vegeta y lo besó apasionadamente, pero vegeta comenzó a sentir un olor a sangre, separó a Bulma de el y revisó de donde provenía ese olor.

Bulma al darse cuenta que algo buscaba vegeta comenzó a mirarlo a los ojos.-¿Que sucede?.-

-Nada, estas sangrando allí abajo.-Le señaló Vegeta secamente."En realidad si era virgen".

Ella dio un pequeño salto.-No es posible, pero si yo no estoy en mis días es ilógico.-

-No lo es, recuerda lo que acabamos de hacer hace poco.-Vegeta miro hacia otro lado sonriendo.

-No hubo una PENETRACIÓN, es imposible que mi Himen se haya roto.-

-Pues si hubo, recuerdo perfectamente que entre en ti, claro que no del todo, pero si lo hice y en ese momento fue que te separaste de mí y me dijiste que eras virgen.-

Bulma se quedo tiesa, había olvidado ese detalle."Tiene razón.-Pensó con algo de preocupación.

-Vamos, no me digas que te preocupa dejar de ser virgen.-

-Pues claro que no, eso es lo de menos, solo que si hubo penetración pues entonces...tu y ya lo hicimos completamente.-

Vegeta arqueó una ceja.-Si mujer, no le des tantas vueltas, te desvirgué y desde ahora y para siempre eres completamente mía, ahora yo soy tu dueño.-Vegeta la haló de un tirón y la abrazó.-De la cabeza hasta los pies me perteneces Bulma.-El le lamió los labios varias veces lleno de pasión, lujuria y amor

Bulma al escuchar esto no pudo negar que le gustaban esas palabras, ser de vegeta completamente le agradaba y la forma como la lamía era deliciosa y muy animal, pero algo no le agradó de lo que dijo vegeta.-No eres mi dueño y si lo eres, yo soy tu dueña también, exijo igualdad.

Vegeta sonrió y comenzó a acariciarla de la mejilla.-Claro que sí mujer, a partir de ahora, nada nos separará, ambos nos pertenecemos.-Vegeta se sonrojó y gruñó un poco."Maldición la debilidad y el sentimentalismo ya se apropió del príncipe saiyajin, no puede ser, la mujer tiene la culpa, si no sentiría lo que le acabo de decir no pasaría nada, no negaré que es fantástico estas nuevas emociones, pero…".

-¿Porque el príncipe se quedo tan pensativo?.-

-Hmp, nada importante te lo aseguro.-

-Desde hoy nos espera una nueva vida juntos vegiee.-

"¿Vegiee?, ¿nueva vida?, lo había olvidado por completo, ya hace dos días que estoy aquí escondido con la mujer y no puedo hacerlo para siempre, no quiero permanecer mas tiempo oculto, tengo que regresar y aclarar las cosas, seguro que están pensando que su príncipe los ha abandonado y es un cobarde que no da la cara." Vegeta endureció su mirar y causo un poco de inquietud en Bulma.

-¿Que sucede vegeta, ¿acaso te molesto lo de vegiee?.-

-No es eso Bulma, solo que a lo que dijiste nueva vida, pues recordé que estamos como ""fugitivos"" y tenemos que regresar al palacio.-

Toda la felicidad de Bulma se vino abajo, sintió como toda la esperanza de una nueva vida llena de amor y alegrías se quebraban como un cristal en mil pedazos.

-No, no volveré a ser esclava, ni tampoco dejaré que me sacrifiquen, tampoco permitiré que alguien se atreva a darme órdenes ni hacerme daño, ¿no te dije lo que le pasó a Kim?, unos soldados desgraciados la violaron estando enferma y yo NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ESO ME OCURRA A MÍ ¿OISTE?.-Bulma le comenzó a gritar a vegeta.

-Calma Bulma, te aseguro que tu no vas a ser ninguna de esas 2 cosas, tampoco permitiré que alguien te lastime. Solo te pido que me comprendas soy el príncipe de este planeta tengo que volver a mi lugar.-

-Entiendo pero si quieres volver tendrás que ir solo, no estaré contigo.-

-No te quedarás aquí, corres peligro alguien puede venir por aquí y verte ¿que pasará si te quiere hacer daño? no estaré yo para protegerte.

-Me se cuidar sola, pero no es eso lo que tenía pensado, quiero volver a maxkira a rehacer mi vida de antes, sola pero libre.-

-Estas equivocada si piensas que te dejaré ir.-

-Así que tu también me quieres tener retenida aquí, seguro quieres que sea tu esclava sexual y que venga a tus brazos cuando tu me lo pidas, soportando a la idiota de Cannette que seguro me hará la vida imposible y ni que hablar de tus padres, los intachables y grandes reyes de Vejitasei.-Dijo esto ultimo con sarcasmo.

Vegeta frunció el seño y apretó el puño, no le gusto para nada que Bulma hablara así de la realeza saiyajin.-No serás mi esclava sexual, jamás pensé en eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca, te dije que Cannette no es mas mi prometida, quiero ir al palacio para aclarar eso.

-Pero ella no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, además no creo que la vayas a votar de allí por mí ¿o sí?.-

-Lo haría si el palacio fuera totalmente mió pero mis padres se negarían a hacerlo.-

-No me digas que haces caso de todo lo que dice tu mami y papi.-Se le burlo Bulma con los ojos brillosos.

-Claro que no, si fuera así no hubiera hecho lo que hice, pero quiero llegar a reinar mi planeta, entiéndeme.-La sacudió un poco

-Suéltame, eres un idiota egoísta, solo ves tus intereses, tu felicidad, pero no te importa la mía.-

-Eres tú la terca y la equivocada, esa es mi obligación.-

Bulma al escuchar esto último salió corriendo lejos de el alcance de vegeta. El no hizo nada para evitarlo.

-Que difícil situación, aunque pienses que no te entiendo créeme que si lo hago, solo que no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, no te quiero dejar desprotegida y oculta aquí, no soportaría no volverte a verte mujer escandalosa.-Vegeta bajo la mirada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yo, venía por aquí a pasar un rato pero ...-

-¿Desde cuando estas aquí.? Preguntó raditz preocupado por la situación.

Cannette se quedo muy impresionada por el ""espía"" que había descubierto su amante."¿Será que todo esto es una farsa? y que se hayan puesto de acuerdo, o ¿será casualidad? ¿un oportunista chantajista?.A cannette le comenzó a doler la cabeza seriamente, si era alguien que venía a hacer chantaje lo mas probable sería que ese sujeto al que Raditz conocía no saliera con vida, así tenía que ser, por si las dudas mejor lo mataba de una vez, para no preocuparse por el en un futuro, nunca se sabría las intenciones del extraño, moriría por mala suerte, la vida es injusta ¿no?."

Comenzó a preparar energía en sus manos.

**----------------------------------------------Fin del Capítulo----------------------------------------------------**

**Dejen Reviews **

**By Saiya Elite**


	24. El regreso de los fujitivos

_**El regreso de los fugitivos **_

**Hola a todos, aqui va otro capítulo, no he podido actualizar porque estoy en mi nueva casita , y lo mejor de todo es que casi no me hace falta el internet xD ni tampoco los fics suena ¿raro no? pense que era adicta que no podría vivir sin ellos pero veo perfectamente que si y no me desespero en lo absoluto :p**

-Yo, venía por aquí a pasar un rato pero ...-

-¿Desde cuando estas aquí.? Preguntó Raditz preocupado por la situación.

Cannette se quedo muy impresionada por el ""espía"" que había descubierto su amante."¿Será que todo esto es una farsa? y que se hayan puesto de acuerdo, o ¿será casualidad? ¿un oportunista chantajista?. A cannette le comenzó a doler la cabeza seriamente, si era alguien que venía a hacer chantaje lo mas probable sería que ese sujeto al que Raditz conocía no saliera con vida, así tenía que ser, por si las dudas mejor lo mataba de una vez, para no preocuparse por el en un futuro, nunca se sabría las intenciones del extraño, moriría por mala suerte, la vida es injusta ¿no?."

Comenzó a preparar energía en sus manos.

Pero antes que el rayo de energía fuese completado, Raditz la tomó de las manos para impedir el ataque a como diera lugar.

¿Que haces estúpido?.-

-Impedir que una estúpida cometa una locura.-

Toma impresionado por la actitud de Cannette, decidió tranquilizar a la joven.-Cannette, quedese tranquila, yo no diré nada que pueda perjudicar su imagen, ni tampoco pondría en riesgo la vida del hijo de mi mejor amigo, así que despreocúpese, no juzgo sus actos.-

Cannette miró a Raditz y a Toma muy pero muy desconfiada algo no olía muy bien, pero no le quedaba mas que confiar en la palabra de aquel extraño, si ella decidía atacarlo, Raditz se interpondría en su camino y si lograra tener éxito, quizás el padre de Raditz hiciera una minuciosa búsqueda para hallar el asesino de su mejor amigo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma lloraba desconsoladamente lejos de la presencia de vegeta.

-Vegeta, eres un maldito egoísta, todo este tiempo he sido una idiota en pensar que me amabas realmente, te entregue mi corazón y mi cuerpo, todo mi cariño y así me pagas, no puedo creer que sea tan difícil entender que aquí en vejitasei no podré tener vida normal jamás, no seré mas que una esclava ante los ojos de los malditos monos, todos me trataran como basura y eso yo no lo permitiré jamás, nunca dejare que me humillen.-

-Créeme que yo no lo permitiré.-

-¿Otra vez aquí?, no entiendes que no quiero ver tu cara.-

-Lo entiendo pero me da igual, nada sacas aquí sentada llorando y maldiciendo tu suerte.-

-Desearía no haberte conocido jamás, así no estaría sufriendo tanto por un amor imposible, sin sentido, que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.-

-Lastimosamente el destino nos puso en una situación muy complicada, quizás yo tampoco deba estar contigo, me haces débil, me causas problemas, tu y yo no logramos llevarnos bien, no concordamos con nuestros ideales, no eres de mi raza y..-

-¿no estoy a tu altura?.-

-Correcto.- El orgullo de vegeta habló en esos momentos, se sentía dolido por las palabras de Bulma

-Escúchame bien Vegeta, yo no me dejo denigrar por nadie y tu no eres la excepción, tienes razón en la mayor parte de tus palabras, pero en lo último por supuesto que no.-

Vegeta ya no aguantaba mas el ego de Bulma, el estaba decidido, no encontraba solución recurriendo a ella para hablar, era realmente terca y si no entendía por las buenas lo haría por las malas. La tomó de la cadera y se la echó para atrás, expulso su energía y voló a toda velocidad, recorriendo el camino que una vez lo condujo a esos momentos inolvidables que compartió con la primera mujer que despertó un sentimiento sincero en el.

-¿Desgraciado que haces?, ¿a donde me llevas?.- Bulma en el fondo sabía la respuesta, pero se negaba a creer que sería conducida de nuevo a su martirio por las propias manos de la persona a quien más quería en este mundo.

-Creo que esa pregunta no viene al caso, vamos a arreglar los problemas de una maldita vez, no soy un cobarde, soy un príncipe con honor y principios.-

Bulma golpeaba la espalda de vegeta por unos instantes, hasta que dejó su cuerpo inmóvil apretó los ojos y soltó las últimas lagrimas, se juro así misma que esas serían las ultimas que botaría antes de llegar a ese palacio, no mostraría debilidad a sus enemigos, necesitaba ser fuerte a como diera lugar, respiró profundamente y sintió la brisa golpearle el rostro con fuerza, era muy delicioso sentirse libre y poder ver las estrellas cada noche, esos maravillosos astros que adornan el firmamento, brindando su luz y belleza incomparable, cuando niña le habían dicho que si ves una estrella fugaz, había que pedir con mucha fuerza un deseo para que este lo cumpliera, pero esa noche no había estrellas fugases simplemente estrellas comunes, aún así pidió un deseo a la estrella mas grande que adornaba la noche.

Vegeta no menciono palabra, solo se dedicaba a pensar en que podría decir a su padre sobre su comportamiento, que le diría a Cannette y por ultimo que le diría a su gente sobre sus actos, por mas que quisiera dar vuelta a la pagina, primero tenían que aclarar todo esto, tenía que acomodar a Bulma, conseguir que la respeten y que nadie le haga daño, no hallaba la manera de hacerlo pero de que lo lograría estaba totalmente seguro, cualquier cosa que se proponía en lo lograba por mayor que sean los obstáculos en su camino.

Después de media hora de vuelo logró divisar el castillo, que lucía imponente atrás de las montañas.

Bulma sintió el cambio de ambiente de inmediato, dio vuelta su cara y abrió los ojos, rogaba a kamisama que la proteja de todo mal.

-Llegamos.-Fueron las simples palabras de vegeta que lucia muy tranquilo, pero su corazón latía como una bomba de tiempo, Bulma se acomodó mejor, quería sentir aunque sea por ultima vez el cuerpo calido de vegeta, sentir su respiración y su corazón.

Vegeta aterrizó en la entrada del castillo y vio a los guardias que protegían la seguridad del palacio, todos ellos ya sabían de su retorno gracias a los rastreadores

-Majestad, su padre lo esta esperando.- Una voz se hizo escuchar entre medio de la oscuridad.

Bulma se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo de vegeta, porque los guardias los rodearon. Vegeta no se inmutó para nada, caminó hacia aquella puerta oscura donde se escucho la voz, el sabía muy bien de quien era. El corredor estaba un poco iluminado por las antorchas, Bulma se fijó en el hombre que caminaba delante de ellos, era un sujeto muy alto con el cabello un poco largo, bastante alborotado, sus botas eran de color gris y una capa de color celeste que cubría toda su espalda, el extraño solo se dio vuelta mostrando su rostro cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, diciendo.-Llegamos.-

-¿Mi padre te dijo que me guiaras hasta aquí? zullión-

-Realmente no me pidió nada, sabían que llegarías aquí en cuestión de segundos, pero supuse que no llegarías solo y para que no hubiera problemas, decidí velar por los comportamientos de los soldados desde la entrada.-

-Entiendo.-

Bulma miraba a los 2 simultáneamente, cada palabra la captaba sin perder detalle alguno, debía tener todos sus sentidos bien centrados, mantener la sangre fría, usar su cerebro ahora mas que nunca, defenderse de cualquier ataque y mas que todo mostrar mucha seguridad y confianza en si misma.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cannette había salido del lugar bastante enojada, todo tenía que salirle mal y mas encima la noticia que llegó a su rastreador no fue para nada agradable, la reina le dijo que vegeta había llegado al palacio junto a la patética esclava y que ahora mismo el rey hablaría con vegeta para interrogar cuales fueron los motivos de su fuga y la orden mas encima fue muy clara, volver a vejitasei y estar muy tranquila, mantener la compostura y su actitud fría e indiferente.

-Me da la impresión que esa esclavita no tiene dignidad ni vergüenza al aparecer con mi hombre, no sabe en el lío en que esta metida, si piensa que se va a quedar con el esta muy equivocada me encargaré de bajarla de las nubes y ponerla en su lugar, le pediré a la reina que me conceda a esa bruja como mi esclava y no deseara haberse fijado en mi vegeta, ni en sus mas locos sueños.-

Cannette estaba dentro de su nave hablando en voz alta y pensando en que podía hacer para torturar a bulma, al menos psicológicamente ya que después vendría la tortura física.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo, nada mas, debo mantener la calma.-

2 naves la escoltaban, sus tripulantes eran Raditz y Bardock que ante la noticia del regreso del príncipe regresaban a su planeta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al abrir la puerta y entrar a la corte real, todos los soldados que eran la escolta del rey los rodearon de inmediato, Vegeta abrazó a Bulma fuertemente.

-Aquel que se atreva a cometer un atentado en contra mía o de esta hembra lo pagara con su vida.-

Todos los soldados no cambiaron su expresión fría en el rostro, ellos sabían que el príncipe era mil veces mas fuerte que ellos, pero su deber era obedecer la orden de su rey bajo cualquier situación incluso arriesgando su vida, se comenzaron a acercar cada vez mas y vegeta comenzó a preparar el primer ataque.

El rey apareció en medio de todos esos soldados que inmediatamente le abrieron paso.

-Deja de acumular energía, aquí nadie es tu enemigo Vegeta.-

-Padre.-

Bulma estaba aferrada a Vegeta, lo agarraba con todas sus fuerzas como que si dependiera su vida de ello, al escuchar las palabras del rey ella lo miró asombrada, no por lo que dijo, sino por el impresionante parecido que tenían padre e hijo, era realmente sorprendente, solo existían algunas diferencias entre ambos.

-¿Esa es la mujerzuela por la cual decidiste traicionarnos?.-

-Yo no soy una mujerzuela ¿que demonios se cree para faltarme el respeto de esa manera?.-

El rey le dio una mirada fulminante a Bulma, incluso el mismo Vegeta, el trataba de salvarla, de demostrar que ella era digna de ser su pareja, pero la boca de la mujer era una poderosa enemiga.- Bulma mantén la boca cerrada.-

-Por supuesto que no Vegeta, tu padre me falta el respeto y tu encima me mandas a callar a mí.-

Toda la guardia real miraba asombrada el comportamiento de Bulma, ninguna persona que le hable así al rey lograba salir completo de la corte.

-Llévense a esta hembra a una celda apartada.-

-No lo permitiré, no dejaré que la aparten de mi.-

-No le harán nada Vegeta, te doy mi palabra de hombre y de rey que nadie la lastimará.-

Vegeta pensó que sería mejor que bulma fuese llevada a otro lugar, para poder hablar sin interrupciones de un tercero y sin limitaciones por estar ella allí presente.

-Vegeta, no dejes que me lleven.-Murmuró Bulma al notar que la agarraban de los brazos sin mucha delicadeza debido a su resistencia.

Vegeta la tomó de los hombros.-Bulma, mantén la calma, te juro que no te harán daño, quédate tranquila y espérame que te iré a ver solo espérame un corto tiempo que tengo asuntos pendientes con mi padre, solo ten paciencia.-

Bulma al ver los ojos de vegeta podía sentir que le decía la verdad, se iba a arriesgar en confiar en el, si hizo todos eso de la fuga es porque de veras sentía algo por ella.

-Esta bien, te estaré esperando Vegeta.-

A lo que salió Bulma, toda la escolta real dejo a solas al rey y al príncipe.

-Vaya me sorprendes, pensé que lo primero que harías sería tomarme del cuello para así poder descargar toda tu ira.-

El rey sonrió.-Tengo métodos mas efectivos para hacerte sufrir y no perder al único heredero, aunque sea estúpido pero es el único.-

Vegeta se puso serio, sabía que su padre le podría dar en lo que mas le dolería y eso sería Bulma, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con cada palabra que llegase a salir de su boca, el destino y la vida de Bulma estaban en sus manos.

---------------------------------Fin del capítulo-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	25. La propuesta del Rey

_**La propuesta del rey**_

El rey sonrió.-Tengo métodos mas efectivos para hacerte sufrir y no perder al único heredero que tenemos, aunque sea estúpido pero es el único.-

Vegeta se puso serio, sabía que su padre le podría dar en lo que mas le dolería y eso sería Bulma, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con cada palabra que llegase a salir de su boca, el destino y la vida de Bulma estaban en sus manos.

-Basta padre, sabe muy bien que no me gustan las amenazas, comencemos esto bien.-

-Creo que es un poco tarde para decir eso, ¿no crees?-

-Lo sé, pero mas vale tarde que nunca, majestad.-

-Supongo que para tí es una buena excusa, pero vayamos a lo que nos interesa a ambos.-

-¿Quiere saber porque me fugue junto a la sacrificio?.-

-Correcto Vegeta, me sorprende que me hayas leído el pensamiento.

"Calma, calma" Se repetía Vegeta mentalmente.- No creo que sea muy difícil imaginar la razón de mi fuga, yo siento algo por esa hembra.

-¿Algo? que cosa Vegeta, ¿deseo?, ¿placer?.-Dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

-Es algo aún mas que eso padre.-

-Realmente eres un tonto Vegeta, no te agarré del cuello como tu dices, porque imagine que te habías encaprichado con esa ramera, si ella te gustaba tanto, era muy sencillo hacer las cosas bien, ella sería tu concubina, estaría a tu disposición a cualquier hora, no había porque huir.-

-¿Y que hubiera pasado con el sacrificio?, ella iba a morir si no la rescataba.-

-Tienes razón, no podíamos cancelar el sacrificio por un simple capricho tuyo, Vegeta¿ porque no me comentaste nada de esto?.-

-Usted sabe que nuestra relación no es para nada buena.-

-Lo se y quisiera que cambie todo esto, quiero que me hagas caso, deja a esa hembra ser sacrificada para los dioses y continuemos nuestra vida normal, no tienes porque hacer tremendo escándalo por un ser inferior.-

-Yo aprendí a sentir algo mas que el simple placer.- Interrumpió Vegeta, tratándo de abrirse con su padre.

Un sentimiento sin sentido que te esta atando la soga al cuello, no quiero oír de tu boca cual es ese sentir. Mira Vegeta, siempre te hemos enseñado que los sentimientos son una debilidad y ya sabes porque lo es, fíjate ahora mismo, estas temeroso de que alguien la vaya a lastimar, eso te hace débil ante cualquier enemigo.

Pero dejemos de lado esto, estoy dispuesto a perdonarte, solo quiero que cumplas con el casamiento y te olvides de la esclava.-

-No puedo cumplir con eso.-

-Ya ya, te daré una oferta mejor, tu logras volver las cosas a la normalidad, te casas con Cannette, tienen un hijo, mantiene las apariencias y yo te dejo estar con tu esclava a tus anchas, tendrá una vida mejor y nadie le hará daño, no puedo ser mas generoso, ya es hora de que cumplas con el protocolo y tengas un hijo.

-No quiero casarme con cannette y peor procrear un crío con ella.-

-No acabes con mi paciencia Vegeta, mira que he tratado de llevarme bien contigo, pero pretendes hacerme enojar cada vez mas con tus pensamientos sentimentalistas, te alejas de tu hogar por unos días y ya no pareces el mismo vegeta que criamos, no se lo que te esta pasando por la cabezota en estos momentos, déjame adivinar, no quieres casarte con Cannette para quedarte con la esclava, luego te casas con ella para después tener un hijo hibrido y proclamarlo el futuro rey de vejitasei.¿es eso?.-

-La idea no sería del todo mal, pero dudo mucho que nuestra raza sea compatible con otros seres.-

-No te atrevas ni a pensarlo, primero mató a ese engendro y te quito el título de príncipe.-

Vegeta se rió entre dientes, para el era una idea muy loca tener un hijo con la mujer escandalosa, es mas, aún no quería ser padre.

-Escucha muchacho, se centrado, cásate con cannette y mantén las apariencias.-

-¿Y que hay si no quiero cumplir lo que me pides?.-

-Pues si no aceptas de buena manera este trato, tu zorrita morirá y lavare mis manos en su sangre, no puedes negarte vegeta, su vida depende de mí, sabes que soy mas fuerte que tu y podrías hacer muy poco para rescatarla y de todas maneras te casarías con Cannette

-Padre es bastante injusto conmigo, usted nunca fue un santo, recuerdo a la perfección que usted engañaba a mi madre descaradamente con sus concubinas.-

El rey Vegeta lo abofeteo 2 veces.-Te estas haciendo bastante atrevido Vegeta.

Vegeta comenzó a elevar su ki, su frente comenzó a arrugarse y dejaba ver muchas venas brotadas, tenía tantas ganas de golpear a su padre, pero ese era el caso, no podía alzarle la mano a su padre por respeto."Si no fuera mi padre, no pensaría demasiado para quitarle la vida."

-Mi vida privada, no es asunto tuyo, pero yo también te estoy ofreciendo esa posibilidad de tener a las 2 hembras.-

-No se como se lo tomaría Bulma al saber que me caso con otra.-Vegeta decidió dar un giro a la conversación ya que se estaba poniendo muy fea.

El rey se quedo perplejo, ahora su hijo le venía a decir que tenía que contar con el permiso de la esclava.-Esto si que es inconcebible, te daré unas semanas para que lo pienses, quiero oír tu respuesta una vez que hayas arreglado todos los problemas que provocaste, tienes que hablar con mucha gente vegeta.

Vegeta se sintió aliviado al escuchar que su padre le daría algún tiempo para pensar sobre la propuesta, al fin podría descansar sus pensamientos y tener la conciencia tranquila de que dio frente a sus problemas, aunque no todos, porque aún faltaba hablar con Bulma y si le contaba sobre lo que le propuso su padre de seguro que le armaba tremendo escándalo y dejaba sordos sus pobres oídos, aunque el buscaría la manera mas suave de decírselo, una vez terminada la charla que mantuvo con su padre, Vegeta se fue en busca de Bulma, recorriendo todo los lugares posibles donde prodría estar.

El príncipe caminó en dirección a las celdas del castillo, preguntó el paradero de Bulma a un guardia y este lo llevó, el se sorprendió al ver a Bulma profundamente dormida, esa celda era muy decente, tenía lo esencial para dormir cómodamente, era como una habitación muy pequeña pero reconfortante.

-Déjame solo y dame esas llaves.-Ordenó vegeta.

El guardia se las dio y se retiró a seguir cumpliendo su labor.

Vegeta abrió cuidadosamente la celda y se aproximo a Bulma muy despacio para no hacer ruido, quería verla dormir, se veía tan indefensa y angelical. El tocó su rostro y acarició esos sedosos cabellos azules.

Bulma abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba tan agotada, había dormido en pésimas condiciones, había estado sometida a mucho estrés y preocupaciones desde que salió de maxkira que al ver la cama y recostarse en ella, no tardo en dormirse.

-Vegeta, ¿que paso?, ¿me quede dormida?.-

-Si, te quedaste dormida, pero no te alarmes, te quería venir a ver tal como te lo prometí y asegurarte una vez mas que todo va a salir bien.-

-¿Que hablaste con tu padre?, quiero que me digas la verdad sin restricciones.-

-Te diré la verdad Bulma, mi padre quiere que me case con Cannette para que tengamos un hijo, me dijo que si obedezco y cumplo con el protocolo, podré quedarme contigo, nadie te lastimara y mejor aún ya no estaría con cannette, solo ella sería mi esposa por pura apariencia, pero no tendríamos intimidad. ¿que te parece?.-

-¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? por supuesto que no quiero compartirte con ella, ni con ninguna otra y peor que tengas un hijo con esa mujer, como puedes tomarte este asunto tan a la ligera, atropellando así mis sentimientos.-

-Bulma, solo quiero protegerte, darte una vida decente y sin riesgos, yo no quiero dejar de ser el príncipe de este planeta y por ley debo darle un heredero a la corona, es por pura obligación.-

-Un hijo no se trae al mundo por obligación, solo se trae por amor.-

-Basta Bulma, te recuerdo que en nuestro planeta desconocemos esos sentimentalismos.-

-¿Ósea que te gusta la idea de tu padre? y piensas obedecerle aunque a mi me duela que hagas el amor con Cannette.-

-No haré el amor, solo tendré apareamiento con ella y nada mas, es a ti a quien quiero y es contigo que quiero estar.-

Bulma le tiró la almohada a la cara.-No se porque me da la impresión que ella te gusta y tu la quieres de verdad.-

-Yo la estimo porque me crié junto a ella, además compartí muchas cosas como combates, paseos, conquistas planetarias, etc.-

Bulma se sintió muy celosa, odiaba que hable de esa cannette, pensar que esa tipa fue su amante la ponía enferma.-¿Tu crees que la idiota de Cannette acepte este trato?, porque yo lo dudo mucho, a ninguna mujer le agrada compartir a su hombre y tu me dijiste una vez que ella estaba muy enamorada de tí.-

-Ella tendrá que aceptar lo que yo digo y si es que se quiere casar conmigo.-

-O si yo dejo que te cases con ella.-Aclaro Bulma a Vegeta para darle a entender que ella también estaba metida en este enredo.

-Vamos de nuevo con el mismo punto de partida, ¿acaso no te gusta estar en esta habitación?,¿ estar acostada en una cómoda cama? ¿no te agrada?, tener tus 3 comidas al día, una ducha con agua tibia y un poquito mas de libertad ¿te gusta o no?

-Pues claro que me gusta, pero n...-

-Pero, siempre pero, no hay una conversación nuestra que no lleve esa palabra, necesito que me entiendas Bulma, quiero que tu vida tenga mejor calidad.

Vegeta yo...

alguien se acercaba rápidamente al la reja y su sombra se reflejo entre las paredes del castillo, llamando la atención de Vegeta y Bulma.

---------------------------------Fin del Capitulo------------------------------------

**Dejen Reviews**

**By Saiya Elite.**


	26. ¿compartir a vegeta?

Hola a todas, recibí un review que me decía que no se esperaba que todo sea tan calmado y yo opinaría lo mismo si fuera lectora, pero en el otro capítulo se darán cuenta porque el rey actuó de ese modo. Gracias por sus animos y sus reviews y de paso les cuento que el otro capítulo es extramadamente largo.

_**¿Compartir a Vegeta?**_

-Vamos de nuevo con el mismo punto de partida, ¿acaso no te gusta estar en esta habitación, estar acostada en una cómoda cama ¿no te agrada?, tener tus 3 comidas al día, una ducha con agua tibia y tener un poquito mas de libertad ¿t gusta o no?

-Pues claro que me gusta, pero n...-

- siempre peros no hay una conversación nuestra que no lleve esa palabra,necesito que me entiendas Bulma, quiero que tu vida tenga mejor calidad.

-Vegeta yo...-

Alguien se acercaba rápidamente al la reja y su sombra se reflejo entre las paredes del castillo, llamando la atención de Vegeta y Bulma.

-Imaginaba que estabas aquí Vegeta.-

-Madre.- Vegeta se quedo asombrado.-¿Desde cuando estaba aqui?.-

-Lo suficiente para escuchar su conversación.-

-No debió hacer eso, es un atrevimiento muy grande, yo jamas le he faltado el respeto escuchando sus conversaciones privadas.-

-No me vengas a reclamar tonterías, no alcance a hablar con tu padre, pero con lo que oí de tí fue mas que suficiente para saber en que fue lo que acordaron.-

-Aún no lo he decidido, no quiero estar al lado de Cannette nunca mas.-

-Así que esta es la famosa esclava Bulma, pedí mucha información a las demás esclavas, pero ninguna sabía mucho de ella, debo reconocer que es muy bonita, aunque no veo que sea nada del otro mundo, cambiando de tema, dices que no quieres estar con Cannette nunca mas, pero dejame adivinar, tu conociste a esta hembra desde que llego a este planeta y la convirtieron en esclava, tuvieron miraditas, se juraron muchas cosas, pero al caer la noche dormías en los brazos de Cannette, no me vas a negar eso,¿o si?.-

Bulma sintió dolor en el pecho y un temblor en su espalda.

-Aún no teníamos nada serio y además jamás nos juramos nada en aquellos días, yo estaba confundido, pero ahora veo todo claro, yo no quiero a cannette como compañera, ustedes siempre me la han pintado como mi novia porque es la mas recomendada para tener un crío fuerte.-

-En eso tienes razón, pero no te negaste a mantener apareamiento con ella, allí nadie te obligo, tampoco en esas caricias que se daban descaradamente por todo el castillo, recuerda que una noche antes de tu viaje a Maxkira te pedí que seas muy juicioso cuando estés a su lado, porque las hormonas invadían el autocontrol de ambos.-

-Eso es pasado.-Menciono Bulma.

-Vaya, con que si hablas, te aconsejo que mantengas cerrada esa boca, si no quieres que te corte tu lengua larga.-

-Nadie puede hacerle daño a Bulma, mi padre dijo que le daría protección.-

-Eso es si cumplías con la parte del trato y aún no has dicho que si.-

-Piénsalo bien Vegeta, te conviene quedarte con Cannette, ahora que me acuerdo, ya le mande un mensaje a Cannette, diciendo que ya habías regresado, pero en compañía de la ""esclavita"" le contare lo del trato, ustedes dos tendrán que hablar si o sí, no vengas con tonterías que no la quieres ver mas ni nada, pórtate como un adulto, piensa muy bien antes de hablar vegeta.

Suyai se dio la media vuelta y se salió de la celda, dejándolos solos.

-Tu madre no me agrada mucho, es muy manipuladora.-

-Al igual que mi padre.-

-Ella viene hacia acá, ¿que vas a hacer?.-

-Primero hablar sobre el termino de nuestra relación afectiva y quizás el trato.-

-Olvida esa idea Vegeta, si tu te casas con ella y peor si le das un hijo, no cuentes mas conmigo, no estaré mas a tu lado, no me gustaría interferir en una familia, yo nací para ser amada, para ser esposa y madre, no una concubina amante de un hombre casado.-

-Veré cual será la mejor opción para los dos, hasta mientras hablare con el área de científicos para incorporarte a ese grupo, no quiero que te quedes encerrada entre 4 paredes y el cambio de ambiente te hará muy bien, muchos científicos son esclavos traídos de otro planeta, antiguamente pertenecían a freezer y como lo matamos pues ellos quedaron bajo nuestro mando, si tienes algún problema allí házmelo saber, dejare muy claro quien eres y el cargo que llevaras.-

Bulma le dio un pequeño beso a Vegeta, estaba agradecida que al menos no la dejara encerrada en esa celda, porque si seguía allí dentro perdería la cordura.-Gracias Vegeta, eso me hace feliz, recuerda que no me debes engañar con esa cannette.-

Vegeta le dio la espalda.-Antes de bajar aquí, di la orden para que te trajeran comida, no desconfíes de la encargada, recuerda que por este tiempo estas bajo la protección del rey y aún cannette no llega al planeta, daré la orden de que nadie te moleste una vez que te sirvan la comida, no quiero visitas indeseables que te compliquen la vida.-

Vegeta caminó hacia la salida.

-Vegeta espera un segundo, ¿no estas olvidando algo?.-Le dijo tristemente.

-Hmp.. no se donde tengo la cabeza.- Le dio un beso en los labios y ahora si salió de la celda.

Espero que pueda confiar en Vegeta, no aguantaría la idea de compartirlo, ya se lo dejé muy claro, ahora solo sería cuestión de el, el no decepcionarme.-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el espacio se veían las 3 naves apunto de llegar a su destino, todo estaba preparado para su recibimiento y las pantallas te la torre monitoreaban su próximo aterrizaje, una vez que atravesaron la atmósfera, las esféricas naves aterrizaron rápidamente cayendo en lna especie de colchonetas que recibía todo el impacto de la caída.

A lo que la puerta se abrió los individuos salieron de sus naves

Cannette estiró sus brazos y respiró profundamente, su relajamiento duró muy poco al ver los 2 hombres que habían llegado al mismo tiempo que ella

-Pero, pero ¿como?.-

-Me entere de la noticia, al igual que tu.-Dijo Raditz sonriendo.

Bardock miró a Cannette y Raditz muy extrañado, presentía que habían hecho algo, pero era mejor ignorar ese presentimiento y regresar a su casa, ya era de noche y en la mañana iría a ver como estaban las cosas en el castillo, después de todo el era el conde y su lugar de trabajo estaba casi siempre junto al rey, saludó brevemente a Cannette y tomó vuelo hacia su hogar.

-Tenías que venir aquí también, que yo sepa estabas viviendo en Saisey desde hacia ya algunos meses.-

-Sí, pero ya quería volver a mi planeta, no es agradable estar tanto tiempo lejos de tu gente, ¿no lo crees cannette?

-Opino lo mismo y tu sabes que de ti depende estar en este planeta, seguro ya sabes a que me refiero ¿no es así?.-

Raditz decidió ignorarla y se retiro del lugar volando.

"Ya era hora que se largara de aquí, su presencia me pone muy nerviosa, es muy tonto pensando que el tiene futuro conmigo."

Cannette entro al palacio casi corriendo, se moría de ganas de volver a ver a vegeta, tenía muchos deseos de abrazarlo y abofetearlo, aunque antes debía ir a saludar a la reina, darle las gracias por concebirle el permiso de salir de vejitasei y por supuesto no menos importante, preguntarle que ha pasado en sus días de ausencia y que fue lo que sucedió cuando llego vegeta con la esclava.

"Ojala el rey aya asesinado a esa mujerzuela, me haría un gran favor mi suegrito jejejejeje".

Cannette, entro a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y así buscar a la reina, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Suyai la esperaba acostada en su cama.-Te estaba esperando Cannette, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar .-

La joven se puso helada, al ver tan seria a la reina, se imaginó que ella había descubierto su desliz con raditz, aunque era imposible, pero aun así la ponía nerviosa.-¿Sucede algo?.-

-Mucho, como ya te dije en el rastreador, Vegeta no vino solo, la perra de la esclava vino muy agarradita del brazo de mi hijo, el rey habló con el y parece que Vegeta esta muy encaprichado con la esclava, escuche la conversación de ellos dos y por lo poco que vi había afecto de por medio, ósea que no solo esta involucrado placer o deseo, sino también sentimentalismos, aunque te suene raro, el rey le propuso un trato a vegeta que se case contigo, tenga un hijo y dejaría que el tenga a la esclava como su concubina, aparte de eso le daría protección y una mejor vida a la miserable.

-No puede estar pasando esto, no voy a permitir que vegeta me engañe con otra hembra en mis narices, seria la burla de todo el mundo.-

-Deja de preocuparte por lo que digan los demás y piensa las cosas bien, si vegeta tiene un hijo contigo estarías muy bien asegurada, serías la madre del heredero y aparte el rey te daría mas beneficios por ser madre de su nieto, otra cosa, no pueden tener a esa hembra vigilada toda la vida, al menor descuido la bajaremos de las nubes y la mandaremos directito al infierno, podrás vengarte de todo lo que te ha hecho hasta ahora, la venganza es un plato que se come frió querida, tu solo confía en mi que yo se lo que es mejor para tí.-

Cannette agacho la cabeza.-Se lo que es mejor para mi, si no acepto esto, me quedare sin pan ni pedazo.-

-Correcto, tu quédate tranquila que yo veré la forma de deshacerme de los obstaculos.-

-Gracias por apoyarme en todo majestad.-

-No tienes que darlas cannette.-

-Tengo una pregunta.-

-Dime cual es la pregunta y veré si puedo contestarla.-

-¿Vegeta acepto este trato?.-

-Aún no lo ha hecho, pero si mi hijo es inteligente y estoy segura de que lo es, se que lo aceptará.-

-Eso espero.-

-Cambiando de tema, ¿como te fue en tu viaje a Saisey?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del capítulo **

**Dejen Reviews D**


	27. Tu y yo somos rivales

_**Tu y yo somos rivales**_

-¿Vegeta acepto este trato?.-

-Aún no lo ha hecho pero si mi hijo es inteligente y estoy segura de que lo es, se que lo aceptará.-

-Eso espero.-

-cambiando de tema, ¿como te fue en tu viaje a Saisey?

Pues, nada fuera de lo normal, me dedique a descansar la mayoría del tiempo.

-Ya, ¿no hubo comentarios allí?.-

-Si, ya todos estaban enterados de la fuga de vegeta, el chisme viaja a la velocidad de la luz.-

-Te lo advertí, pero no quisiste oír mis palabras, bueno me marcho Cannette, voy a ir a dormir y aprovecho para sacarle cualquier información al rey, vegeta va a venir a hablar contigo, no se cuando pero lo hará, hasta mañana.-

-Hasta mañana.-

Dio vuelta y se marchó cerrando suavemente la puerta.

-Por su bien espero que venga pronto, porque si no, yo misma lo iré a buscar.- Se recostó en la cama y sintió la suavidad de su colchón, hasta que escuchó que tocaban su puerta. Se levanto rápidamente pensando que era la reina que se le había olvidado decirle algo.

-¡Vegeta!.-

-Si soy yo, parece que ya no me recuerdas.-

-No es eso, solo que no esperaba que vinieras tan pronto.-

-Vi a mi madre salir de aquí, supongo que te dijo todo lo que hable con ella.-

-Exacto.-

Ambos se quedaron callados por un corto tiempo, no sabían por donde comenzar o como conversar.

-Vegeta, ¿es cierto que sientes algo por esa esclava?.-

-SI .-

-¿Desde cuando?, ¿la conocías hace tiempo?, ¿tu fuga fue planeada? .-

-La conociste el mismo día que yo, Cannette.-

-Dime la verdad Vegeta.-

-Esa es la verdad, te guste o no te guste, es tu problema si no me crees.-

-Esta bien, te creo, solo que me parece imposible que la ayas conocido por tan poco y te dieras cuenta que realmente la querías, ¿ella te conquistó?.-

-Ninguno de los 2 nos insinuamos, solo fue algo que se dio.-

-¿Donde esta ella?.-

-Esta bien resguardada, no se te ocurra hacerle nada malo Cannette, si no te las veras conmigo.-

-No me amenaces, no planeaba nada malo, aunque no negare que la odio.-

-Lo imaginaba, tendrás que ser muy tolerante si quieres estar ilesa.-

-ya basta, ¿porque te gusta esa esclava?, es mejor en la cama, te ama mas que yo, te parece mas guapa, o simplemente ¿es un capricho mezclado con algo de sentimentalismos?

-No seguiré contestando tu interrogatorio, suficiente he tenido con mi padre.-

-Tienes que responderme yo soy tu prometida.-

-Eras, ahora ya no lo eres mas.-

-No vas a aceptar el trato, te recuerdo que tu esclava morirá si no obedeces a tu padre.-

-Eso es asunto mio.-

-¿Vegeta dejaste de amarme?.-

-Esta es la última pregunta que te respondo, yo nunca te ame Cannette, tu para mi solo fuiste una compañía.-

-Solo para las noches verdad.-

-Realmente te apreciaba, pero no sentía nada mas que eso, aparte del placer.-

-Tu madre me contó que le dijiste a tu padre que ya no te importaba nada mas de mi, que nuestro tiempo juntos fue un capitulo concluido.-

-Tu lo has dicho.-

Cannette fue a abrazar a vegeta con fuerza, las palabras de el le dolían tanto.-Por favor no digas esto, yo siempre te he querido incluso te dije que te amaba antes de irnos a Maxkira, no tires a la borda todo lo que hemos vivido juntos.-

Vegeta separó suavemente a cannette.-No puedo fingir, nuestra relación no tiene futuro.-

Si lo quieres así, esto acaba aquí, pero lo del casamiento sigue en pie, nuestra relación afectiva terminó, ya me arrastre mucho por tí, debo tener respeto por mi misma y no rogarte mas.-

-Opino lo mismo.-

-Vete Vegeta, si estas esperando a que te siga suplicando y me arrastre ante tus pies, estas perdiendo tu tiempo.-

-Créeme que no disfruto viendo tremenda escena, no me gustaría ver que te rebajes tanto, aún tengo tiempo para pensar si me caso por conveniencia, primero resolveré los demás problemas.-

-Fuera, no quiero seguir escuchándote.-

-Yo tampoco, adiós.-Dio un fuerte portazo, para el esto había sido muy desagradable pero necesario, ella debía saber que estaba enamorado de otra.

Cannette quedo llorando, escuchar lo que dijo el, de boca de la reina, no había sido tan doloroso

-Si no eres mío Vegeta, no serás de nadie, lo juro.-

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Las horas se fueron volando, comenzó la madrugada y nadie lograba dormir, todos acostados pero despiertos, pensando en el mañana.

Bulma estaba semidormida, tenía tanto sueño pero el solo hecho de pensar que cannette estaba en el palacio, la hacia tener las antenas bien paradas, por asi decirlo.

-No puedo estar tranquila, tengo miedo de que alguien me haga algo mientras duermo.-

En eso sintió que alguien tomaba la cadena de la celda y la abría suavemente, Bulma se paró rápidamente, tomo un objeto algo pesado para poder defenderse, en caso de que sea un soldado que la quiera violar u otra persona con otros fines.-

-uh. -A Bulma se le cayó el objeto de las manos al ver quien era.

-Por lo visto aún me recuerdas y eso que nos vimos una sola vez.-

-Como no... Cannette.-

Cannette dio varias vueltas alrededor de Bulma, buscando la razón del porque Vegeta la prefería a esa hembra inferior.-Eres muy famosa Bulma, todos hablan de tí y han dejado en ridículo mi nombre, gracias a ti me ven a la cara y se ríen.-

Bulma miraba muy enojada a Cannette, tenía un motivo para detestarla mas, al parecer todo era culpa de esa mujer, la captura de Kim para ser sacrificada, la violación, su libertad perdida, porque ella fue la de la idea de hacerla esclava junto a Vegeta, también le fastidiaba el solo hecho de pensar que había compartido muchas noches al lado de su amor y peor aún, todavía podía estar cerca de Vegeta ya que los dos Vivian en el mismo lugar, podría metérsele en la cama y engatusarlo aunque lo mas desesperante era la espelúznate propuesta del rey.

-No tengo la culpa de que Vegeta me ame a mí.-

-Oh sí, claro que la tienes, estoy segura que tu fuiste la que te le insinuaste metiéndotele por los ojos, pero te diré algo, si piensas que yo dejare que te quedes con el, estas muy equivocada, nadie me roba algo que me pertenece.-

-No has pensado que Vegeta jamás te amo y que solo te buscaba por placer y costumbre, el mismo me lo dijo cuando nos fugamos.-

-Mientes.-

-No me creas entonces, Cannette tu me das mucha pena, es mas te tengo piedad, aparte de sentir rabia y rencor por tí.-

-No necesito tu pena, peor de tu piedad, mas bien me agrada que me tengas rencor, porque muy pronto yo seré la que estará del otro lado, yo seré quien me case con Vegeta y tenga un hijo con el, seré la futura reina de Vejitasei y es cierto, tu seras la concubina de el, pero una concubina no es nada, solo un objeto sexual para quien presta sus servicios y por supuesto, no creas que me olvidare de tí, te tengo muy presente, cuando Vegeta se aburra de tí o mucho antes, no te olvides que mi odio es mucho mayor del que te puedes imaginar, bajare a tu fría celda para asesinarte, si piensas que siempre estarás protegida te equivocas, si piensas también que el rey no dejara que te lastimen por la promesa que le hizo a su hijo estas equivocada, porque el no será eterno, cuando sea reina muchas cosas van a cambiar aquí y tu serás la primera en notar mi poder y grandeza.-

-No te tengo miedo Cannette.-

-Pues te aconsejo que lo tengas, te tengo entre ceja y ceja, no bajes la guardia nunca porque yo estoy alerta ante todos tus movimientos.-

-No lo dudo, pero no te tengo miedo porque estoy muy segura de que Vegeta me quiere a mi.-

-Puede ser, ya veremos después, el que ríe al ultimo rie mejor, tu no tendrías futuro en este planeta, jamás lograrías casarte con vegeta, nunca le darías un hijo, nadie te vería como una reina.-

Bulma se acercó hasta cannette para halarle los pelos pero esta la empujo rápidamente a la cama.-Ni se te ocurra la loca idea de ponerme un dedo encima, sabes que soy mil veces mas fuerte que tú.-

-Veremos quien es la mas fuerte y la que cae derrotada después de un tiempo.-

Cannette sonrió.-Soñar no cuesta nada, hasta pronto mi muy estimada Bulma.-Cannette se marcho enseguida de esa habitación.

-Nadie apartara a Vegeta de mi lado, lo juro.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En la sala de entrenamiento.**

Vegeta se sentía extrañado, estaba muy confundido, esperaba toda una rebelión en su contra, muchos insultos de parte de su padre, palabras ofensivas de parte de su madre, desprecio de su gente y un odio gigantesco por cortesía de cannette.

"Quizás, debí ser muy imaginativo, mi padre no se lo tomó tan mal, es muy rara su actitud tan comprensiva, el no es así, estuve analizando sus palabras, el trataba de convencerme a toda costa para que me case con Cannette, cuando a el nunca le ha importado que tenga un compromiso con ella." -Tonterías.-Dijo el príncipe saliendo de sus pensamientos volviendo a su rutina de flexiones de pecho, se hallaba solo en el lugar y muy centrado en sus pensamientos mas que en su propio entrenamiento. En eso se escucho que alguien habría la puerta sumamente despacio y sintió que alguien lo miraba.

-Vegeta, veo que ya estas haciendo tu vida completamente normal.-

-Ja, que sorpresa, no sabía que los sacerdotes carecieran de educación y no llamen a la puerta antes de entrar.-

El sacerdote no se inmutó para nada, vegeta nunca le había parecido muy respetuoso con sus superiores y no le sorprendía sus palabras, pero prefirió ignorarlo y centrarse en asuntos mas importantes que concernían a todo la familia real. .-Aunque no lo creas he venido a ayudarte.-

-¿Ayudarme? Vaya, nunca imagine que fueras tan gentil.-respondió sarcásticamente.

El sacerdote suspiro, realmente tenia que tener paciencia con el altanero príncipe,.-Tómalo como te parezca.-

-Así lo haré, no creo que vengas a ayudarme, solo vienes a reprocharme de mis conductas inmorales.-

-No tengo tiempo de reprocharte tus locuras, solo vine a avisarte que debes darte prisa.-

-Prisa ¿para que?.-

-Mira vegeta, sabes que nunca me has agradado mucho y que si estoy aquí es por solo la amistad que tuve con tu padre en el pasado, me ví en la obligación de darte una noticia no muy buena para ti.-

Vegeta para este momento estaba intrigado.-Habla.-contestó cortante.

-Empezaré desde el principio, como bien ya sabes los sacerdotes tenemos mucha influencia en el pueblo, casi tanta como la familia real la tiene, cuando huiste con la esclava se armo un caos, no solo tu familia quedo escandalizada sino todo el planeta Vejita y no menos importante, el grupo de ancianos que conforman el celibato.-

-Realmente es una noticia muy nueva.-Dijo en tono aburrido y fastidiado.

-Eso no es lo importante, cuando todos los sacerdotes nos reunimos en asamblea, quedamos todos de acuerdo en que tu no eras digno de llamarte saiyajin, ya que demostraste ser débil, inmaduro y sentimentalista, es decir un saiyajin sin principios, todos quedamos de acuerdo en que no deberías ser el heredero del rey vegeta .-

Vegeta no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos , estaba rojo del coraje y la humillación que estaba pasando por culpa de los decrépitos sacerdotes, estaba tratando en vano de contener su Ki.-No pueden hacer nada en mi contra, YO SOY EL PRINCIPE DE ESTE PLANETA, POR LEY Y DERECHO DE NACIMEINTO ME CORRESPONDE SER EL HEREDERO DEL REY.-recalcó sus palabras alzando la voz.

-No es solo por eso, debes demostrar que eres digno del título, no por haber nacido en cuna de oro se te va a dar todo muy fácil, lo diré rápido, ya esta decidido que tu no serás el futuro rey de vejitasei, al menos que demuestres que lo mereces y también obedeciendo el protocolo para empezar, se que tienes edad suficiente para casarte y aun no lo has hecho,¿Por qué? Sabes que esta muy mal visto en vejitasei quedarse soltero y mas aun si eres el príncipe.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-Respondió acercándose peligrosamente.

-Si lo es.-El sacerdote no mostró ni una pizca de miedo, sabia que el no se atrevería a hacerle algo, simplemente no podía.-SI no tienes un hijo, estarás perdido, eso fue parte del trato que se hizo con tu padre, debes casarte con cannette o cualquier hembra de clase alta y tener un hijo fuerte, el heredará el trono de tu padre porque tu estas inhabilitado.-

-No, ESTAS MINTIENDO.-Gritó furioso.

-No lo estoy, ya lo sabes Vegeta, si tu no tienes un hijo, la familia real actual perderá el trono y los sacerdotes tendremos el poder hasta que tu hijo sea mayor y pueda reinar el planeta, aunque se te dio una ultima por ser muy fuerte, ya lo sabes demuestra que has madurado y que obedeces el protocolo y asi quizas puedas ser el rey.-

-No obedeceré a nadie, yo reinare vejitasei.-

-Piensa lo que quieras, no es malo soñar.-El sacerdote se fue enfadado por la terquedad de vegeta, no entendía ese comportamiento tan testarudo, aunque en parte si, su padre era igualito a el.

Vegeta respiró profundamente, su orgullo estaba tan pisoteado, no hallaba la manera de revertir ese caos, el sabía perfectamente que cuando los sacerdotes decían algo no era broma, ahora si entendía todo, ahora veía mas claro todo.-Por eso mi padre se comporto tan "gentil" el ya lo sabía y por eso me habló de ese asqueroso trato , todo con tal de que me case y tenga un hijo, para que así no se pierda nuestro poderío en vejitasei.-

**------------------------------Fin del capítulo-------------------------------------**

**By Saiya Elite D **

**Dejen reviews**


	28. Somos uno solo

_**Somos uno solo**_

_**Notas de la autora: **__** Hola a todas, gracias por leer hasta aquí, debo advertir que este capítulo trae escenas un poco fuertes (según yo xD ) y pues como ya saben soy explícita para las escenas de **__**xxx **__** jejejejeje, si no te gusta el sexo explicito narrativo **__**no lo leas**__**, si te crees inmadura para leer esto **__**evítalo**__**, no me vayan a estar diciendo que me he pasado de corrupta y me acusen de inmoralidad, nunca dije que este fics no iba a traer sexo, a mi me gusta mucho el Lemon y por lo general en mis fics se encuentran. Hasta pronto ;)**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha pasado 2 meses en Vejitasei, Bulma ha estado trabajando en el área científica, aun no ha recibido ascenso ,pero es muy respetada por su trabajo entre los demás científicos, Cannette no ha ido a molestarla desde aquella vez, Vegeta ya ha hablado con su padre y también con los sacerdotes, desde hace 3 días había aceptado tener un hijo para así asegurar su reinado, esta noticia solo la saben unos pocos, aún no ha sido contada a Cannette y mucho menos a Bulma.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vegeta, vamos, se que has tenido una CONVERSACIÓN con nuestro hijo, dime si aceptó el casamiento.--

-Suyai, no ves que estoy en la corte ocupado, no me digas que para chismear me pediste audiencia.-

-No es chismear, el es mi hijo y me importa lo que suceda con el, aparte yo soy la reina de Vejitasei y tu esposa, tengo derecho a saber en que quedaron.-

-Esta bien, pero quiero que te quedes callada, no le estés contando a todo el mundo, la decisión de Vegeta solo lo sabemos los sacerdotes y yo.-

-Con eso me estas diciendo que el aceptó ¿no es así?.-

-Sí, no le quedaba otra, su futuro estaba en sus manos, no podía ser de otra manera, te vuelvo a repetir, no quiero que vayas a divulgar esta noticia.-

-¿Acaso me ves la cara de habladora o que?, solo se lo diré a Cannette, ella tiene que saber esto.-

-¿Y dices que no eres chismosa?.-

-Si no le digo a ella, ¿como ambos se aparearan?, no seas idiota y déjame este asunto, yo se como desenvolver esta situación.-

-No me digas idiota Suyai, Suyai, aahhh lárgate de una maldita vez.-Dijo muy bajo."Si no la quisiera tanto ya estaría muerta por faltarme el respeto".

-Zullion deja entrar a la escolta real, ya se fue la reina.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche estaba bastante fría, Cannette se encontraba en una de las miles salas de entrenamiento, se hallaba sola haciendo una serie de abdominales, aún no se resignaba a no tener contacto físico ni sexual con Vegeta, maldecía su suerte al enterarse por medio de sus empleadas, que aquella ramera estaba muy bien acomodada y mas encima, en un trabajo tan respetado como el área científica, los rumores decían que Vegeta bajaba cada madrugada a visitarla, por supuesto ella no dudó en comprobarlo, una noche ella lo buscó en su habitación y se dio cuenta de la terrible realidad, bajó hasta la habitación de Bulma ya que a esas comodidades no se le puede llamar celda y alcanzó a ver 2 sombras, una encima de otra con movimientos acompasados y gemidos muy leves, pero audibles.

-Esos 2 viven para amargarme y con solo recordar aquella vez, en que vi a vegeta con esa mugrosa en los brazos, me hace sentir enferma y lo peor de todo es que nadie le hace o dice nada.-En esos momentos, comenzó a sentir una especie de reflujo que provenía desde su estómago.

-Creo que no debí entrenar después de comer, aunque estos síntomas me están molestando muy seguido, quizás tengo algún problema en el estómago por las preocupaciones.-

Se puso de pie y fue a lavarse el rostro, se acercó al espejo y al ver su reflejo no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos.- "Tengo unas ojeras tremendas, una pérdida de peso bastante notoria y una cara de enferma que me da asco".

-Solo esto me faltaba, adquirir una enfermedad por los problemas y la desdicha.-Fue sonriendo hasta que le dio mucho frió en las manos y pies, sintió como poco a poco la fuerza se le iba y cayó al suelo inconciente.

Después de varias horas Cannette despertó en una enfermería, una de sus esclavas la había encontrado tirada en el piso.-¿Donde estoy?.-Pregunto semi dormida.

-Estas en la enfermería Cannette.-

Ella abrió los ojos, esa voz era de nada mas ni nada menos que su tío lejano, que creía muerto desde hace muchos años atras, incluso antes de que sus padres hubieran muerto en la pelea contra freezer.

-¿Como te sientes? pequeña cannette.-Sonrió él.

-Tío, ¿es usted?, no puedo creerlo, pensé que estaba muerto.-

-No lo estaba, solo decidí alejarme por unos años de mi familia, sabes que no tenia muy buenas relaciones con ellos, me fui a otra parte del planeta para probar suerte, regrese y ahora soy el medico de este piso, realmente me sorprendió mucho volver a verte, te reconocí enseguida, a pesar de que estas bastante deteriorada.-

Cannette se sonrojó al escuchar eso de su tío, su estado era deprimente y seguro el sabia el porque de su apariencia.

-Pareces muy cansada y débil, te estuve examinando mientras estabas inconciente, no detecte ninguna clase de virus, supongo que lo que te ocurre es psicológico, debido a todos los problemas que estas pasando.-

-Si, yo pienso igual.-

-Pero sabes, me da gusto que la reina se preocupe por tu bienestar, hace poco ella vino a verte, me dijo que le avise cualquier novedad, dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirte.-

-Ella es muy amable conmigo, le debo mucho, sin ella no sería nada.-"¿Que querrá decirme?, quizás es algo sobre..."

-Su alteza me dijo que muchas veces no has estado muy bien de salud, que te mareas repentinamente, andas con nauseas y tienes poco apetito.-

-Eh, a sí, hace un tiempo que me ha estado llegando estos síntomas de la nada.-

El tío de Cannette dio varias vueltas alrededor de ella, observándola de pies a cabeza.-Me da la impresión de que estuvieras embarazada.-

Cannette quedo muda, sus ojos se desorbitaron para luego aguantarse la risa.- No creo que sea posible.-

-¿Por que no?, eres ya toda una hembra adulta.-

-No es por eso, solo que Vegeta y yo pues no hemos tenido na...-En esos momentos cannette calló. "¿Será que estoy embarazada de Vegeta?"

-Vamos a hacerte unas pruebas, será algo rápido.-

**Luego de unos 10 minutos cannette supo que le sucedía.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta se encontraba en la habitación de Bulma, los guardias se retiraron dejándolos solos.

Vegeta, me da cosas que les digas a los guardias que nos dejen estar solos, cuando te vas y me ven, me da la impresión de que saben todas las travesuras que hicimos.-

-No tiene nada de malo mujer, es normal.-

-Me da cosas.-Bulma agarró las mejillas de Vegeta para acercar sus labios a los suyos.

En ese momento ella separó a Vegeta de su cuerpo, se levantó de la cama y se sentó en un sillón, Bulma lo estaba invitando con la mirada a ponerse cómodo a su lado.

Vegeta captó enseguida la mirada de ella, se acercó muy despacio y la tomó en brazos, luego se sentó en el sillón colocando a Bulma en sus piernas, ella se acomodó rápidamente y puso su cabeza en el cuello de el, al sentir ese contacto, Vegeta comenzó a dirigir sus manos hacia las piernas femeninas, subiendo lentamente hasta sus pechos, Bulma sonreía complacida al sentir sus caricias, se dieron una mirada de complicidad y el nuevamente bajo a sus piernas, pero esta vez comenzó a alzar un poco la falda que ella usaba, para que se notara su interior, acarició sus muslos suavemente, logrando que ella abriera un poco sus piernas.

El le quitó la falda, dejándola solo en ropa intima, recorrió su abdomen y llegó hasta sus pechos, con la finalidad de sacarle la blusa, una vez que ella estaba mas provocativa, Vegeta le bajó el sostén viendo como sus senos quedaban al aire libre y así aprovechar para succionar suavemente sus pezones..

Bulma se sentía muy Húmeda, cada caricia la enloquecía al máximo, trataba de aguantarse los suspiros para no dar mas de que hablar a esos guardias lujuriosos. Ella se levantó de las piernas de Vegeta y se puso enfrente suyo, le quitó la camisa de tirantes que el llevaba y fue acariciando los pezones de el, recorriendo traviezamente sus abdominales, sonrió complacida al ver como Vegeta cerraba sus ojos y se recostaba en el sillón, quiso seducirlo aún mas, dirigió su traviesa mano hacia los pantalones, logrando dejar suelto a su miembro inquieto y erecto, lo tomo con sus manos, se inclino a la altura de el pene y se lo paso por el cuello, llegando así hasta sus pechos, Vegeta se levanto enseguida y le quiso ahorrar el trabajo a la mujer, el tomó su órgano sexual y lo comenzó a rozar acompasadamente entre los senos.

Después de eso, Bulma le dio una sesión de sexo oral mientras que Vegeta empujaba su órgano dentro de su boca, de atrás hacia adelante, para sentir mas placer.

-Bulma, ya lo haces mucho mejor que la primera vez.-

Ella no respondió y siguió esmerada en su labor, no en vano habían estado practicándolo desde que llegaron al castillo.

Los 2 se separaron un instante y bulma se tiró en el sofá, abrió muy despacio sus piernas y comenzó a masturbarse delante de Vegeta, causando que este también se masturbe, después el la recostó mejor en el sofá y empezó a lamer el clítoris, seguido de caricias y pequeños pellizcos.

Ahora los gemidos eran muy fuertes, no se podían retener mas, eran incontrolables y ambos los soltaron sin importarle quien pudiera escucharlos.

Y esta vez si venía lo definitivo, lo que habían estado esperando finalizar desde aquella vez...

El príncipe sujeto su pene y lo acercó lentamente hacia el orificio muy bien lubricado, metió la cabeza de su órgano y Bulma dio un fuerte gemido, seguido por un apretón de dientes, mientras que sentía el grosor de su pene entrando muy despacio en su zona intima, se agarraba de el sofá, sintiendo nuevas sensaciones que le estremecían su piel por completo.

Una vez dentro los 2 respiraron profundamente manteniéndose quietos por breve, Bulma empezó con un movimiento bastante sutil mientras que vegeta intentaba aumentar un poco mas el movimiento y lo hacia poco a poco, esperando provocar un orgasmo en Bulma y asi poder liberar toda su emoción contenida.

-Vegeta, vegeta, ahh, te amo.-Ella apenas pudo modular esas palabras debido a la respiración entrecortada

-Yo...también Bulma.-

Al escuchar esa afirmación de la boca de su príncipe, se sentía la mujer mas afortunada y dichosa del universo.-Cambiemos.. ah, de posición.-

Vegeta le sonrió y acercó su mano hasta la cara de su pareja.-Estas haciendo mucho ejercicio mujer, pero debes moverte mas.-Le dijo excitado y bastante risueño.

-Aún..no termino contigo. -

Y así volvieron a la carga otra vez...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**En la enfermería**_

-Cannette, veo que recuperaste la conciencia, me alegro, traigo buenas nuevas.-

-Majestad, Cannette tiene algo que decirle.-Dijo el medico

Suyai miró a Cannette bastante confusa.-¿Acaso es algo malo?, ¿porque tienes esa cara ?.-

-No majestad, es que yo, no me pasa nada malo, solo que...Estoy embarazada de Vegeta.-

Al decir eso, la habitación quedó en completo silenció.-¿Estas hablando en serio.?.-

-No tengo porque mentir, ya no necesito que Vegeta intente preñarme.-Habló muy ruborizada.

-¡Pero que buena noticia cannette!, justo vegeta había aceptado el trato y...-

-No quiero que se me acerque.-

-¿Que dices cannette?.-

-No quiero que venga a humillarme, esa hembra que tiene por concubina, es mas importante para el que yo, si esa esclava no muere, vegeta jamás podrá reconciliarse conmigo .-

-Eso ya lo se Cannette, las cosas se harán paso por paso, solo acepta el trato que han hecho, e intenta recobrar a Vegeta, mantendremos tu embarazo en secreto.-

-No creo que sea buena idea majestad, no olvide que el rey Vegeta se entera de todos nuestros pasos.-

-Tienes razón Cannette, no pensé bien las cosas, jamás podríamos ocultarle algo así de importante, de seguro en estos momentos ya se lo deben haber dicho… es lo mas seguro.-Dijo esto ultimo poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla

-Solo espero que Vegeta cambie su manera de pensar hacia su hijo.-

-¿Por que lo dices?.-

-Por que el lo siente como una obligación y nada mas.-

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del capítulo**

**By Saiya Elite**


	29. Entre el odio y el amor

_**Entre el odio y el amor**_

-No creo que sea buena idea majestad, no olvide que el rey Vegeta se entera de todos nuestros pasos.-

-Tienes razón Cannette, no pensé bien las cosas, jamás podríamos ocultarle algo así de importante, de seguro en estos momentos ya se lo deben haber dicho… es lo mas seguro.-Dijo esto ultimo poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla

-Solo espero que Vegeta cambie su manera de pensar hacia su hijo.-

-¿Por que lo dices?.-

-Por que el lo siente como una obligación y nada mas.-

-Ya cambiará cuando vea a su hijo en tus brazos, la madurez tiene que llegarle, ya es adulto y no puede seguir comportándose de esa manera.-

-Quiero irme a mi habitación, majestad.-

-Si, será lo mejor para que te recuperes, si sigues en la enfermería no te pondrás mejor.-

Suyai retrocedió un poco de la camilla, cannette se levantó sola y ambas caminaron hasta la salida.

-¿Puedes ir sola, hasta tu cuarto?-. preguntó bastante serena.

-No tiene porque preocuparse, solo me siento algo débil, pero no es nada del otro mundo.-.

-Si, pero la diferencia es que el niño que llevas en tu vientre no es cualquier saiyajin, es el heredero de la familia real y tu sabes lo importante que es que llegue sano y salvo a este mundo, es tu obligación velar por su bienestar a como de lugar.-

-Lo tengo presente, lo cuidare muy bien.-

-Mira, no es que no confié en ti, pero quiero regalarte a unas esclavas que estarán al pendiente de cualquier cosa, pídeme cualquiera que yo te la daré.-

A cannette se le agrandaron los ojos, y una sonrisa siniestra se coló en su rostro.

-A cualquier esclava menos esa, quítate esa idea de la cabeza, ya te dije que yo me ocupare de ese estorbo mas tarde.-

Cannette se desplomó nuevamente.-Lo se, cualquiera estará bien.-Habló muy desanimada y cerrando los ojos.

Suyai le puso la mano en el hombro.-Los accidentes ocurren en los momentos menos esperados, me tengo que ir, descansa y mas tarde te mando a una esclava a tu habitación, adiós.-La reina se fue rápidamente, para saber si el rey ya se había enterado de el heredero.

-Supongo que tiene razón, pero no dejare de intentar asesinarla por mi cuenta.-Apretó su puño fuertemente.-Nunca olvido lo que me hacen pasar y esta no es la excepción.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El amanecer había llegado nuevamente y todos los habitantes del planeta regresaron a su rutina y Bulma regresaba al área científica como todas las mañanas.

"Algo no me esta gustando, me están obligando a realizar trabajos peligrosos, con líquidos extraños y sin mucha protección.-Bulma bajó su mirada hacia su mano, la cual se encontraba con algunas quemaduras y uno que otro rasguño.-¿Será que están planeando algo?, ¿cannette tendrá acceso a esta área?, no se si sea lo suficientemente importante como para dar órdenes aquí dentro, aunque lo dudo mucho".

En esos instantes la mayoría de los científicos se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo y Bulma se había quedado hasta tarde, por alguna razón a ella le daban la mayor cantidad de trabajo, asignado por los saiyajin encargados.

"No había querido quejarme con Vegeta, pero creo que ya se están pasando." Seguía cuestionándose Bulma.

-Deja ya esos líquidos, es peligroso.-Le habló una voz femenina detrás de ella.

Bulma se dio la vuelta rápidamente, jamás había escuchado esa voz y le parecía muy extraño que alguien le hablara, ya que todos la ignoraban en ese sitio, a pesar de ser una excelente trabajadora.-¿Eh?, ¿quien eres?.-La miró de arriba a abajo.

-Soy una científico como tú, solo que yo trabajo en otra área.-

Bulma se encontraba sorprendida, esa muchacha, se veía mucho menor que ella, como en unos 6 años y su rostro era muy similar al de un terrícola, su cabello era liso, color verde y le llegaba hasta la nuca, tenía ojos color amarillo y bastante rasgados, casi achinados, su tamaño era pequeño, pero bastante normal, le llegaba casi al hombro de bulma y su piel era sumamente pálida, que incluso Bulma se había quedado sorprendida, de no ser porque esa chica le hablaba, hubiera pensado que estaba muerta.

-¿Estas sorprendida?.-Le preguntó ella.

Bulma dejo de verla.-Si, es que me alegra encontrar otra persona, que tenga un aspecto semejante a mí.-

-Lo comprendo.-Dio un pequeño suspiro y se acercó a bulma que ya había dejado los líquidos.

-Deberías hablar con tu amor, intentan lastimarte a cualquier precio y tu estas siendo bastante ingenua y cayendo tontamente en su trampa.-

Bulma miró a la muchacha .-¿Tu como sabes eso?.-Le preguntó bastante desconfiada.

-Porque todo el mundo aquí sabe tu historia, es por eso que nadie quiere hablarte y pasan de ti.-Le dio una sonrisa victoriosa y Bulma notó una especie de colmillo en los caninos.

-No he pasado desapercibida, ¡que sorpresa!.-Respondió Bulma cansada de la situación.

-Vine a decirte algo, que creo es muy importante para tí.-

Bulma abrió sus ojos y luego los achicó, se había hecho muy desconfiada y no se portaba ya tan simpática como antes.-¿Que es?.-

-Es sobre tu amiga, la humana, la tal Kim, sabes que no murió como todos lo creían.-Se apoyo en una repisa y jugaba con su cabello.

La peliazul se tapó la boca enseguida y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.-Estas mintiendo, no puede ser posible eso, yo la ví morir en mis brazos.-

La muchacha sonrió lascivamente.-Eso es lo que tu creíste, realmente seguía viva, pero estaba agonizante y casi sin signos vitales, mi área es la encargada de la biotecnología y fueron a mí, para pedirme unos medicamentos que logren contraer ese virus, debido a que era muy contagioso, unos idiotas la habían violado y todos los encargados se vacunaron contra esa enfermedad, pero lastimosamente no tenía cura, según me pude informar, una vez contraído nada podía hacerle frente.-Pausó su platica y respiró profundamente.- el caso es que tu amiga fue incinerada viva, nadie quería acercársele y murió quemada, sus desgarradores gritos se escuchaban en la crematoria.

-No puede ser.-Bulma se encontraba temblando, era algo muy monstruoso lo que habían hecho con kim, un dolor en sus pecho la estaba ahogando y un nudo en la garganta no la dejaba hablar.

-¿Conmocionada?.-Preguntó la joven de cabello verde.

Bulma haciendo gran esfuerzo pudo modular.-¿Por...porque me cuentas esto?.-Le habló muy dolida.

-Pues para darte todo los pormenores de este lindo planeta, también me enteré que casi fuiste victima de un sacrificio ¿no es así?.-

Bulma asintió con la cabeza.

-Es una pena que no te hayan matado de una vez, ahora vas a sufrir el mismo infierno estando viva.-

Bulma se tragó las lagrimas y fue muy dispuesta a abofetearla, pero para su sorpresa ella la detuvo.-¿No te gusta la verdad?.-

La terrícola le arrebató la mano.-¿Que ganas diciéndome todo esto? Kim esta muerta sea como sea y solo intentas hacerme sufrir ¿te gusta ver el dolor ajeno verdad?-Le gritó fuertemente.

-Pero que mujer tan alterada, debes bajar el tono de voz, ¿no ves que llamas la atención?.-

-¡No me importa!, fuera de aquí, tu debiste ser sacrificada, no hubiera sido ninguna perdida para nadie.-

-Eso es lo que tu crees, tengo fuertes influencias en este planeta, es por eso que sigo viva y yo te recomiendo que busques las tuyas a como de lugar, aunque ya la tienes, no pierdes el tiempo, eh.-Le dio una sonrisita.-Solamente fuiste muy idiota al buscar la influencia mas grande del planeta, no te fuiste por las ramas así como yo.-

Bulma la intento agarrar de los pelos, pero esta tenía una extraña fuerza y gran habilidad.-Nunca bajes la guardia Bulma.-Le habló detrás de ella, causando mucho asombro en la peliazul, hasta que se sintió empujada y cayó al suelo.-Me da tanto fastidio tu presencia, fingías querer a tu amiga y andas hecha la zorra con un bárbaro saiyajin, el mismo que fue el responsable de su captura y dolor, ¿no tienes vergüenza?.-La científica se fue de esa área silenciosamente, dejando a Bulma con los puños apretados y lágrimas de rabia e impotencia.-Yo vengaré tu muerte Kim, algún día..yo haré pagar a esos que te hicieron sufrir.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta sintió varias punzadas en el corazón, tanto que se llevó la mano al pecho, desde el día de ayer no había conseguido dormir bien, los pensamientos y los problemas no lo habían dejado pegar la pestaña y hoy supo que todo esas dolencias, se debían a la nueva sorpresa de Cannette, se encontraba bastante molesto, la sola idea de tener un hijo con ella le desagradaba, pero por otra parte, el ya no tendría que fornicar con ella y se vería librado de su constantes reclamos y sus muy patéticos teatros y eso no era todo, estaba bastante confuso con el embarazo de Cannette, se encontraba extrañado que le haya salido preñada justo ahora, ya que el siempre se cuidaba y eran raras las ocasiones en que ambos perdían el control, estaba mas que dispuesto a investigar a fondo si ese niño era suyo, aunque se resignaba a aceptarlo, Cannette jamás se portó infiel con el, nunca miró a otro que no sea el, pero no perdería nada, si llegara a asegurarse si el mocoso era su descendiente, no en vano le daría la corona, si es que el no llegaba a reinar Vejitasei.

-Maldita sea.-Murmuró muy despacio, mientras veía como todos los soldados festejaban en el bar, una victoria de conquista y también la noticia del nuevo heredero.

-Deja de poner esa cara, se supone que es un día de festejo y tu no dejas la amargura aún lado.-El rey le dio una mirada de reojo y seguía bebiendo su copa de vino.

-Para mí no es gran cosa, aparte que no estoy seguro que ese niño sea mío.-

El rey escupió el vino y abrió los ojos mas de lo normal.-¡Deja de decir idioteces vegeta!.-Le gritó el rey, pero la fiesta no se detuvo porque ellos se encontraban en la parte de arriba observando todo.

Vegeta rió entre dientes.

-No veo la gracia Vegeta, lo que dices es muy preocupante, pero no lograrás molestarme este día, mi reinado no se verá terminado, si es que ese niño es hijo tuyo, se que debes estar ardido y lo comprendo.-Le dio una mirada burlona.-Pero si no es un guerrero de clase alta con mucho poder, no servirá y además podremos saber si realmente es tu hijo, debido a su nivel de pelea, Cannette es una hembra muy fuerte y tu no te quedas atrás.-El rey siguió observando la fiesta, bebiendo e ingiriendo uno que otro bocadillo, tomando el comentario de Vegeta como una broma desubicada.

Vegeta volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su padre y quedo boquiabierto, era la primera vez que le decía que era fuerte, cuando siempre le reprochaba el no poder transformarse en súper saiyajin. "Me ha dejado sin palabras, pero no me interesa ya, lo que el piense de mí, lo que si me preocupa es la noticia esta, que seguramente ya llegó a oídos de Bulma".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día se fue volando en Vejitasei y la fiesta del palacio se murmuró en cada rincón del planeta, todos su habitantes se habían enterado sobre la futura llegada del nuevo heredero, para algunos saiyajins fue totalmente indiferente, pero para otros, la llegada de un futuro rey les influía directamente, debido a fuertes lazos con la realeza o simplemente porque eran soldados que trabajaban para el rey, sin decir que la llegada de el niño los libraría de una vergüenza que se decía llamar saiyajin, sí, para mucha gente, el príncipe Vegeta no era mas que una deshonra para la especie, el solo hecho de haber cometido semejante barbaridad y ocasionar tanto escándalo, por salvar una vida miserable de raza inferior, lo degradaba completamente y es que la mayoría de los saiyajins, se habían educado con la inquebrantable moral de conservar siempre una raza pura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al otro lado del palacio, en la habitación de Bulma, se escuchaba el ruido de la ducha, obviamente señal de que alguien la estaba usando.

"No puedo creer que Vegeta me haya hecho esto." La peliazul estaba completamente destrozada.-Maldito Vegeta, me traicionaste, ¿como pudiste ser capaz?.-Apretó su puño y golpeó varias veces la pared.-Dijiste que me amabas y todo fue mentira, solo te importa conservar tu futuro reinado y lo antepones a nuestra relación.-Bulma se agachó de manera que el agua le caía con fuerza a su espalda y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos.-La maldita Cannette debe estar feliz.-Se levantó y su mirada parecía estar vacía.-Me siento tan indignada, todo el futuro que tenía pensado contigo.. se vino abajo, yo no interferiré mas, de hoy en adelante esta muerto para mí, saiyajin.-Pasó sus manos enjabonadas por todo su cuerpo, para así dejar de sentirse sucia.

**----------------------------------------------Fin del capítulo---------------------------------------------**

**Dejen Reviews ****J**

_**By Saiya Elite **_


	30. Dudas de paternidad

_**Dudas de paternidad**_

Al otro lado del palacio, en la habitación de Bulma, se escuchaba el ruido de la ducha, obviamente señal de que alguien la estaba usando.

"No puedo creer que Vegeta me haya hecho esto." La peliazul estaba completamente destrozada.-Maldito Vegeta, me traicionaste, ¿como pudiste ser capaz?.-Apretó su puño y golpeó varias veces la pared.-Dijiste que me amabas y todo fue mentira, solo te importa conservar tu futuro reinado y lo antepones a nuestra relación.-Bulma se agachó de manera que el agua le caía con fuerza a su espalda y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos.-La maldita Cannette debe estar feliz.-Se levantó y su mirada parecía estar vacía.-Me siento tan indignada, todo el futuro que tenía pensado contigo.. se vino abajo, yo no interferiré mas, de hoy en adelante esta muerto para mí, saiyajin.-Pasó sus manos enjabonadas por todo su cuerpo, para así dejar de sentirse sucia.

-¿Sucia?.-Sus azules ojos se tornaron fríos.-Cada vez que estoy bañándome y Vegeta me hace algo me siento sucia, no es la primera vez que me siento así, ya van varias veces y me estoy cansando de este sentimiento.-Observó el jabón de color verde.-Solo eh sido una tonta, pensando que esa bestia podría tener sentimientos y respetarme.-Bulma observaba un punto fijo del baño.-Muchas veces me he propuesto hacer algo y siempre termino cediendo..nunca puedo concluir algo en su contra ni alejarme de su lado.-Llevó su mano a el hombro.-Se me hace difícil hacerle daño al hombre que yo tanto amo..¿le afectará que no quiera estar mas con el? o simplemente ¿le resultará indiferente?, tengo tantas dudas, tanta rabia, tanto odio y amor. Pero no lo merece, por sujetos asesinos como aquel saiyajin, mi planeta Tierra fue arrasado.-

Bulma tomó la toalla, salio del baño y se sentó en su cama para vestirse, secó cuidadosamente su cuerpo, sujetó sus prendas íntimas y comenzó a colocárselas, hasta que sintió unos pasos acercarse a ella."Esta aquí." Una mano enguantada acarició suavemente su cuello, sentía unos ojos penetrantes que la espiaban en cada movimiento. "Maldito." Siguió colocando su ropa sin prestarle atención alguna a su roce, como si no estuviera nadie mas en esa habitación aparte de ella.

Vegeta entendía que estaba enojada, sabía perfectamente la causa, pero aún así no podía dejar de buscarla para llenar ese vacío que siempre lo acompañaba.-Bulma.-Susurró despacio, se sentó en la cama virando su rostro, por alguna razón no quería ver sus ojos azules.

El sol se colaba por el cristal y se reflejaba sus débiles rayos solares en los ojos de Vegeta, que tenía una mirada "distinta a la habitual".-Bulma.-Volvió a repetir mas fuerte.

Ella al escuchar nuevamente su nombre cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se levantó de la cama para salir de su habitación y volver al área científica, aunque ya no era su turno, quería volver para no enfrentarse con vegeta, sus reclamos, peleas, no servirían de nada...el nacimiento de su hijo era inevitable.

El príncipe al ver que Bulma se alejaba de la habitación se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y sujeto fuertemente el brazo de esta, haciendo sollozar a su "pareja".

-Suéltame, eres un...un..¡SALVAJE!.-Le gritó con sus ojos vidriosos.

-Lo..sien.-Vegeta endureció sus ojos.-No lo hice apropósito.-Dejo de ver sus ojos para alejarse de ella, realmente estaba algo avergonzado por la situación en la que se encontraba involucrado.

-Ni siquiera eres capaz de pedir una simple disculpa.-Bulma llevó su otra mano al brazo adolorido.-Eres un infeliz, nada mas que eso.-

Vegeta giro levemente hacia ella.-¿Me crees infeliz?.-Le habló lleno de resentimiento y fastidio.

-Si, eso es lo que pienso, no eres nada sin tu famoso "título de príncipe".-

Para este momento, los sentimientos estaban de lado, se había sentido humillado y no permitiría que ella lo siga logrando.-Al menos yo tengo "algo" en la vida, tengo muchas cosas por la cual seguir luchando y peleando...¿y tú?.-

Esas palabras se le clavaron en el corazón sin piedad alguna, su mente repetía muchísimas veces esa frase y hacían recordar su cruel soledad, e inmediatamente se respondió mentalmente la pregunta."Yo no tengo a nadie, creí tenerte a ti, pero me equivoqué".-Me tengo a mi misma y eso sobra y basta.

-No me hagas reír.-Vegeta estaba de espalda y con los brazos cruzados.-¿Te parece cruel lo que te he dicho?.-

Bulma tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones al máximo y evitando que su voz se quebrara, le respondió.-No, no me parece cruel viniendo de ti, solo estas herido por lo que te he dicho, no te gusta oír quien realmente eres, pero ese no es mi problema nos vemos simio.-Ella comenzó a acercarse mucho mas rápido hacia la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la perilla sintió como 2 manos la tomaban de los brazos con total violencia.

-Aghh.-Gritó desperada al sentirse agredida por quien menos se lo esperaba.

Su agresor la tiró en la cama con rudeza y se acostó encima de el cuerpo femenino, sus rostros estaban frente a frente y sus miradas estaban en duelo.-NUNCA ME VUELVAS A DECIR ESO, SI NO QUIERES TERMINAR MAL.-Le gritó con una furia tremenda, con sus ojos encolerizados y su voz bastante escalofriante. Esto hizo que la peliazul se recoja involuntariamente como defensa, al desconocer el hombre que se hallaba encima de ella, apunto de..quizás..golpearla o violarla.

Su sentido del olfato enseguida percató un olor a vino, un exceso de el estaba logrando crear agresividad.-Estas borracho.-Le habló ella con mucho asco e intentado a toda costa separarse de el.

Vegeta pasó de su estado colérico a uno mas normal, la furia y la frustración se habían apoderado de el debido al exceso de copas en la fiesta, suavemente fue levantándose del cuerpo de Bulma y se colocó en una esquina.

La joven terrícola pudo sentarse en la cama.-No conocía tu estado violento.-Le respondió con una sonrisa fingida y decepcionada

Vegeta no perdía de vista a Bulma y se hacía el desentendido, realmente estaba bastante sorprendido de su reacción con ella, que ni el mismo daba crédito.-Me pasé de copas, no lo niego.-

-¿Es una excusa?, o ¿esa es tu manera de pedir disculpas?.-Le sonrió triste.

Vegeta apretaba su puño con fuerza sintió como el liquido de color rojo comenzaba a manchar sus guantes.-No quiero que peleemos mas mujer, estoy aquí porque quiero estar a tu lado.-

-Pero yo no.-Bulma se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a paso ligero cerca de Vegeta, quería decirle las cosas muy claras, para evitar cualquier acercamiento y debilidad por parte suya.-No quiero ver tu patética cara.-AL terminar de decirlo se mordió el labio inferior, no estaba logrando mantenerse calmada y al paso que iba, estaba buscando un buen golpe, debido al estado de vegeta. Cerro sus ojos algo temerosa, pero afortunadamente no llegó ninguna agresión de parte de el, solo un suspiro.

-Entiendo tu actitud y tus reacciones, estoy algo pasado, pero estoy bastante lúcido, escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir, porque no lo repetiré, como ya debes saber Cannette esta preñada y el niño será mi sucesor en caso de que yo no llegue a reinar Vejitasei.

Bulma no quería escuchar a Vegeta y se tapó los oídos de una manera inmadura, causando sorpresa en el príncipe saiyajin.

-Aunque te tapes los oídos se que me escuchas, deberías estar relajada porque no tendré que fornicar con Cannette, el mocoso ya esta hecho, aunque tengo serias dudas sobre el..-

Para ese momento Bulma retiró sus manos de los oídos.-¿Relajada yo? por saber que vas a hacer padre y estarás ligado para siempre a esa mujer, ¿te parece bonito?, cuando yo imagine tenerte conmigo y formar nuestra propia familia, lejos de todo.-

Los ojos de Vegeta se agrandaron, realmente no imaginaba ni quería imaginar en tener un hijo híbrido, por su bien y por el de Bulma, jamás debían cometer esa idiotez, cualquier híbrido estaba condenado a la muerte.

Bulma se percató del asombro de Vegeta y comenzó a mirarlo confusa.-¿Dudas sobre el?.-

Vegeta recobró su compostura.-Cannette y yo siempre nos cuidamos para evitar esto, solo algunas veces olvidamos las precauciones, es por eso que me sorprende la noticia de su embarazo, no estoy seguro si ese hijo es mío.-Aclaro con mucha frialdad.

Para ese momento Bulma quiso abofetearlo. "Seguro esta intentando engañarme para que vuelva con el, pasando por encima de su hijo".-¿Como puedes ser tan bajo vegeta?, negar tu propia sangre, negar a tu hijo, eso si es de poco hombre.-

Te he dicho que tomaba precauciones con ella, quizás me engaño con otro por venganza, al saber de nuestra fuga y todo lo demás.-Vegeta gruñó molesto.

-No se si creerte.-

-¡Debes creerme!, le comenté a mi padre sobre mis dudas y al parecer pensó que estaba bromeando, de igual forma cuando nazca el niño, ordenare unos exámenes de ADN.-

-Aún así no me interesa, sea tu hijo o no, vas a tenerlo con ella o con alguna otra.-

El príncipe no sabía que responder.-Si tan solo no me pondrías las cosas tan difíciles, tu y yo seríamos..-

-¿Felices?, Ja, se nota que tu no me conoces.-Bulma volteó para irse pero se detuvo en seco.-Por cierto, hay una mujercita en la área científica, es de biotecnología, me ha dicho como murió realmente Kim.-

-Hmp, no se de que hablas, no he preguntado por ella nunca.-

Bulma expiro aire bastante desperada, molesta y nerviosa.-Dicen que la quemaron viva.-

Vegeta no mostró signos de perturbación.-Quizás, es posible, no me sorprende nada viniendo de esos sacerdotes.-

-¿Y lo tomas con tanta calma?.-Le reprochó ella, mirándolo con odio.

-Bulma, tu sabes que yo no tengo influencia en eso, los dos pensábamos que estaba muerta y huimos para que sigas viva, lo que hicieron en mi ausencia no me incumbe.-

Bulma derramo unas lagrimas y Vegeta se acercó.-No se puede hacer nada, intenta olvidarla Bulma, ella no esta mas en este mundo.-Al terminar de decir su consuelo, se fue lejos de ella y salió por la puerta.

-Maldito Vegeta.- En esos instantes Bulma sintió que había alguien mas en la habitación, percibió el frío que entraba a través de una ventana, pero busco a los alrededores y no encontró a nadie, se recostó en su cama ideando como lograr alejar a Vegeta de su lado, era vital si quería olvidarlo..

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A las afueras del palacio, se encontraba la muchacha de cabellos verdes, había estado de incógnita en la "habitación" de Bulma, había logrado entrar con ayuda de una llave maestra, que abría todas las puertas, los guardias habían salido momentáneamente y ella había aprovechado para entrar, alguien le había dicho que el príncipe vegeta se dirigía a la habitación de la científico Bulma, no tardo en acudir rápidamente para saber en que quedaría la cosa, esa información era muy valiosa y muchos estarían dispuestos a recompensarla.

-Que tonta fue esa mujercita, no se dio cuenta que la estuve espiando todo el tiempo, ni el príncipe Vegeta tampoco, por suerte no estaba con todos sus sentidos sobrios jejeje.-

-Deja de reírte y cuéntame de una buena vez que fue lo que escuchaste.-

La espía se dio la vuelta para encarar a la voz que le hablaba.-Suyai, ¿así le hablas a tu hermana?.-

-Cierra la boca Vaslun, nadie tiene que saber eso, ya sabes las razones.-

-Si, si majestad.-Ella hizo una reverencia en forma de burla.-Yo soy una simple hibrido, que tiene por hermana a la reina de Vejitasei.-

Suyai hizo una mueca de disgusto, jamás le gustó tener por hermana a esa híbrido insolente, pero una promesa era una promesa, su madre había salido embarazada tiempo después que su padre muriera y la haya casado con el Rey Vegeta. El embarazo de ella le llamo mucho la atención y mas que nada cuando llegó la hora del parto, Suyai quedó desconcertada, nunca supo quien era el amante de su madre, pero cuando vio a su "hermana" supo que el padre de esa criatura no era saiyajin, debido a sus influencias, la niña a la cual pusieron por nombre Vaslum, fue llevada lejos de Vejitasei, junto con su progenitora, para salvarla de la muerte, nunca le hizo falta ver a su mama desde aquel día, la reina le guardaba mucho rencor por hacer semejante deshonor a su raza y mas aún, preferir a esa híbrido antes que ella, pero le daba igual, sus padres ya le habían arruinado la vida suficientemente y mejor mandar lejos a una de las que le hacía recordar su pasado, jamás perdonaría que la hayan casado a fuerza con el rey vegeta..

-¿Suyai?.-Le habló su hermanastra.

-Eh.-Salió de sus recuerdos y le dedicó una mirada severa.-Dime que es lo que escuchaste.-

-Muy bien, pero será mejor que te sientes, para que la noticia no te haga caer para atras.-

**-----------------------Fin de Capítulo-----------------------**

**By Saiya Elite**

_**Notas de la autora**_: Increíble pero cierto jejeje Suyai tiene una hermana híbrido, poco a poco van a salir las cosas a la luz de ella y de otros personajes ;) nunca me había tomado la molestia en este fic de agradecer sus reviews, pero ahora lo voy hacer, jejeje , les mando un beso enorme a todas, muchas gracias por seguirme en mis locas ideas a estas alturas del fanfic. Sean pacientes y esperen las actualizaciones, no me es posible actualizar tan rápido como antes. Bye


	31. Engaños y traiciones

_**Engaños y traiciones**_

-¿Suyai?.-Le habló su hermanastra.

-Eh.-Salió de sus recuerdos y le dedicó una mirada severa.-Dime que es lo que escuchaste.-

-Muy bien, pero será mejor que te sientes, para que la noticia no te haga caer para atrás.-

Después de varias sorpresas por parte de Suyai y varias risillas tontas de Vaslum. La reina tomo un semblante serio y bastante enojado

-¿Estas segura de eso?.-Le preguntó Suyai, tomándole la muñeca con fuerza a su hermana.

-Si Suyai, suéltame, no tienes porque ponerte violenta conmigo.-Reclamó ella y con su otra mano se zafó del agarre de suyai, procediendo a sobarse la parte enrojecida.

-Nunca pensé que Vegeta fuera tan torpe, según lo que tu me has contado, casi casi le estaba rogando a esa esclava para que le disculpe el embarazo de Cannette, pero eso no es todo, lo que me preocupa es que dude de la paternidad ¿tendrá pruebas o solo será ideas suyas?.-

Vaslum alzó un poco sus hombros, en señal de que desconocía lo que le preguntaba la reina.-Solo se lo que escuché, aunque yo que tu, no metería mis manos al fuego por esa tal Cannette eh.-Le guiñó el ojo y se rió muy bajo.-No es fea y pues si no te has fijado llama mucho la atención a los machos.-

Suyai arrugó la frente.-Ella no es una ramera como tú, ella ha sido educada como una princesa, pero no descartare la idea de Vegeta.-

-¿Cual idea?.-Preguntó la muchacha de cabello verde cruzándose de brazos y regalando una mirada llena de rencor a su acompañante.

-Lo de la prueba de paternidad. Cannette no tiene porque enterarse, apenas nazca el niño, le pediré a un médico que le saque sangre y realice las respectivas pruebas.-

-Ya serían dos exámenes sanguíneos, sería mejor esperar a que vegeta de la orden y cuando ya estén, los médicos te hagan un duplicado para que tu puedas verlos, debido a que no debe enterarse que tu sabes de las dudas que el tiene, recuérdalo, se supone que tu no estas enterada, solo esa parejita lo está.-

Tienes razón, debí pensar mejor las cosas...-

Vaslum bostezó y comenzó a jugar con el césped del jardín.-Sabes algo Suyai, hace tiempo no veo a Cannette.-

-¿Y tu que tienes que ver con ella? ¿para que rayos la quieres ver?.-

-No, por nada, solo es que me llama la atención que no haya aparecido haciendo sus berrinches, yo creo que no ama a vegeta.-

-Si lo ama, pero no tiene que arrastrarse, además yo le dije que haría todos los movimientos para deshacerme de esa esclava.-

-¿Que tienes pensado hacer?.-

-Ya lo verás.-

_**-------------------------------------En las salas de entrenamiento-----------------------------------**_

Después de esta conversación, siguió transcurriendo algunos meses. El vientre de Cannette comenzaba a notarse y Vegeta no había visto a Bulma en muchos días, ya que siempre que la iba a ver esta lo rechazaba y lo insultaba. El sabía que debía darle tiempo para que su enojo pase, además estaba muy resentido con Bulma, claro que ese sentimiento en el se tornaba como sarcasmo y frustración, desquitándose con lo soldados e hiendo a misiones de conquista en otros planetas, alejándose de todo y de todos para así intentar olvidar sus problemas ¿y porque no? de la mujer que había causado tantas emociones en el.

Vegeta se hallaba sentado en la plataforma de entrenamiento, había estado por muchas horas entrenando sin descanso, se le veía muy irritado y bastante cansado, cada día se exigía mas y al parecer su cuerpo no estaba descansando muy bien.

En una esquina lejos de la plataforma estaba Raditz, el hacía mucho tiempo que no se había acercado al palacio, pero por motivos de trabajo y fuerzas mayores tuvo que regresar. Había logrado olvidar a cannette y lo había conseguido por breves días. Llegaba el mismo a odiarse por ser tan débil, por rebajarse a una mujer que le despreciaba cada vez que se le acercaba, envidiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Vegeta que tenía todo y el nada.

"Ese principito es el culpable de todos mis problemas, ahora que Cannette esta preñada no puedo hacer nada, ya jamás podré estar a su lado".

Para cuando Raditz estaba totalmente concentrado en sus pensamientos. Sintió que alguien lo tocó por detrás.

-Raditz.-

-El se viró y vio que era la persona de la cual había estado añorando ver desde hacía mucho.- Sus ojos tuvieron un imperceptible brillo al verla, pero fue muy bien disimulado por el, su aspecto serio y equilibrado no se salió de control.

-¿Que deseas?.-Le preguntó fastidiado y con tono seco.

-Quiero hablar contigo ¿puedes?.-

-Lo lamento, pero debo irme en cualquier instante.-

Cannette cerró el puño.- Deja de estarme hablando de esa manera, el hecho que yo este embarazada no significa que tu puedas darme la espalda.-

Raditz apretó los dientes y miró de reojo los ojos cafés de Cannette. No tenía el valor de ver su vientre.-Déjame en paz.-

Cannette suspiro y vio que Vegeta se había ido del lugar, era seguro que había ido a los camarines para darse una ducha y prepararse para sus asuntos reales.

-Entonces hablaremos aquí.-Le dijo ella poniéndose delante de el y con una arruga en la frente.-¿estas enojado conmigo?.-

-¿Tu que crees?.-

-Pues creo que sí, desde que supuestamente te use estas con ese comportamiento, me he enterado que has tenido otra mujer.-

-Si, ¿estas celosa?.-

-Un poco.-Rió ella tomándose las manos.

El la miró extrañado, en otras ocasiones ella lo había tildado de desperdicio, de que no significaba nada en su vida y esta vez le decía contrario.-Estas jugando conmigo ¿verdad maldita?.-Apretó los puños aguantando su rabia. Hasta que sintió como ella se acercó a escasos centímetros de el y lo besó.

Raditz quedó sorprendido, ella lo tenía muy bien sujetado y no se pudo zafar de ese agarre. Abrió los ojos incrédulo y sus pupilas se dirigieron a la plataforma de entrenamiento, por suerte o desgracia Vegeta no estaba, cosa que lo tranquilizó por unos instantes y se concentró en el beso que ella le estaba dando. Cerró sus ojos lentamente para disfrutar el momento y sentir como su lengua hacía contacto con la de ella. El la empezó a abrazar con mucho afán y Cannette correspondió a su abrazo, sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos y el vientre de Cannette lo puso algo incomodo, pero aún así seguían en ese instante pasional.. Hasta que una voz, con tono severo y molesto les llamo la atención.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!.-El conde Bardock había hecho aparición en el lugar de los hechos, había sorprendido a los dos in fraganti. Sus ojos mostraban mucha rabia y algo de decepción, no daba crédito a las acciones de su hijo y mucho menos a la de Cannette, que estando en ese estado se atrevía a hacer tremendos espectáculos afuera del palacio, pudiendo poner en riesgo la vida de Raditz. Ellos sabían muy bien los riesgos que estaban corriendo por solo un juego o una calentura.

Ambos se separaron de inmediato asustados por verse descubiertos.

-¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAGAS ESTO A TU PRINCIPE?.-Bardock mostraba mucha ira en sus palabras, su tono de voz seguía en aumento causando un pequeño remordimiento en Raditz porque se suponía que el debía ser leal a la familia real, desde adolescente hizo ese juramento con sangre, como era costumbre y así pertenecer a los ejércitos de Vejitasei y ahora lo estaba rompiendo una vez mas, dio su honor y orgullo saiya en esa promesa que hasta esos momentos la recordaba.

Cannette miraba a Raditz y a Bardock algo arrepentida por sus acciones, pero ese beso le salió desde muy adentro. Lo hizo casi inconcientemente, se sentía bastante olvidada y sola, estaba experimentando sentimientos jamás vividos. Se hallaba muy sensible, quizás sería producto de su embarazo. Había oído a muchos machos decir que las hembras se ponían bastante especiales cuando ocurría ese proceso y era mas que seguro que ella lo estaba viviendo.

-Raditz no tuvo la culpa, yo lo besé.-Habló Cannette muy segura de sus palabras, no quería que Raditz lleve toda la culpa.

Bardock suspiró, a ella no podía alzarle la voz, pero decidió ponerle la cosas bien claras.-Raditz esta comprometido con una hembra, ya era hora que el forme una familia ¿no lo cree? además usted ya tendrá a su hijo con el príncipe Vegeta, no entiendo que busca en mi hijo, usted sabe lo que sintió por usted y ...

-Lo que sigo sintiendo por ella.-Raditz por primera vez bajó la mirada, se sentía incapaz de mirar a su padre a los ojos.

El conde miraba a los alrededores bastante nervioso, todo estaba en juego desde su vida hasta su titulo otorgado por el rey.-Deja de decir esas tonterías! le dijiste a esa hembra que ibas a unirte con ella y me juraste sentar cabeza teniendo por fin tu propia familia.

-Si pero...-

Cannette sintió celos por Raditz, no es que ella lo amara, pero se creía con derecho de tenerlo siempre arrastrado por ella y el hecho de que había estado entretenido por otra, la hacía enojar de sobremanera.

-Deja Raditz, tu padre tiene la razón, esto no debió pasar, sabes bien que en algunos meses yo seré la madre del futuro soberano de vejitasei.-

Solo un silencio abrumador se escuchó en el lugar, solo unos ojos fueron testigos de que ocurrió esos minutos...

_**--------------------------------- En la habitación de Cannette----------------------------------**_

Otra vez la noche caía, para unos era una mas, pero para otros era una especial..

Luego de un día muy confuso. Cannette se retiró a sus habitaciones, todo estaba muy normal, había visto a Vegeta comer rápidamente en la cena y disculparse para ir a sus aposentos a descansar para su misión del día siguiente.

Realmente no le había parecido extraña la actitud de Vegeta y simplemente se limitó a abrir la puerta de su habitación y se la encontró en penumbras, tal cual como debía estar a esas horas, debido a su ausencia en todo el día. Inmediatamente prendió la luz y cuando pudo ver logró distinguir a Vegeta encima de su cama.

Ninguno de los dos se dijeron nada por algunos segundos, hasta que los dos intentaron hablar y se interrumpieron mutuamente. Luego Vegeta se recostó mejor en la cama.

-¿Por que estas en mi cama?.-Le preguntó ella virando su rostro hacia otro lado. Sentía que un calor le quemaba las mejillas. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a Vegeta en su dormitorio y mas encima con el pecho descubierto.

**-...-**

-Ve..Vegeta, pensé que tu ya no me...-

-Deja de hablar tanto y ven acuéstate.-Le habló con su voz ronca que a ella le enloquecía. Sin decir mas Cannette se acercó despacio y poco a poco fue sacando las frazadas que estaban cubriendo la cama y notó que Vegeta estaba excitado. Para ese instante ella se quedo inmóvil no sabía que decir o como reaccionar y sintió como una mano le acariciaba la espalda y recorría sus glúteos acompasadamente.

Ella cerró los ojos para sentir esas caricias tan exquisitas que había extrañado. Mientras que Vegeta sonrió con satisfacción al no notar ningún rechazo por parte de ella. La tomó de la espalda y besó sus labios ligeramente, para luego lamerlos con esmero.

Cannette al sentir la humedad de su lengua soltó leves gemidos. Sus manos tomaron delicadamente la cabeza de Vegeta y sus dedos se perdieron en sus oscuros cabellos, mientras que el beso se hacía mas intenso y la lengua de Vegeta se movía con un frenesí intenso. El decidió que era hora de desprenderse de los bóxer y liberar su miembro.

La joven gimió al verlo y el se acostó a un lado de la cama para no aplastarla con su peso. Cannette puso su mano en su parte intima y comenzó a moverlo de manera circular, luego introducía sus labios en la cabeza del pene, dando pequeñas succiones

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, fue tomada de los hombros y acostada rápidamente en la cama. Abrió sus ojos y noto a un vegeta fuera de control, que le abría las piernas y acercaba su miembro a su entrada húmeda.

_**--------------------------------------------------área científica-----------------------------------------**_

Bulma estaba horas extras en el laboratorio, se había cansado de entrar a su habitación y encontrar a Vegeta en una esquina con los brazos cruzados y reclamándole su falta de comprensión hacia su deber.

Su mano hizo para atrás sus mechones azules que cubrían levemente sus ojos. Secó el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo. "Ya casi esta listo" Pensó Bulma para sus adentros. "Este rastreador esta mejor diseñado que los viejos modelos, tiene mas capacidad para aguantar los ambientes extremos y también para resistir una poderosa cantidad de energía sin explotar, me tarde dos días pero por fin logre terminarlo". Bulma levantó su rostro y observó la hora en la pantalla de un monitor gigante.-Me imagino que Vegeta ya se abra retirado de mi habitación.-Inmediatamente se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la salida con mucha prisa. Vio a unos guardias cuidando la entrada del área científica pero los ignoró completamente, ya sabía como eran de irrespetuosos los molestos saiyajins. Caminó un poco debido a que el palacio se encontraba a escasos metros de su lugar de trabajo, otros guardias le cedieron el paso al reconocerla como "la científico concubina". Al llegar a su habitación situada cerca del subterráneo, Bulma se sentó en la cama y se sacó el mandil rápidamente, luego se despojó de su blusa y llevó su mirada hacia sus pechos, luego su mano los tocó y descendió hasta una faja de color crema que ella misma se había diseñado con el fin de disimular su embarazo.

-Tranquilo pequeño, ya estamos en mi habitación, ahora estas a salvo, no nos paso nada.-Bulma sonreía calidamente al acariciarse su vientre y liberarlo de esa molesta faja.-Sabes, pronto tendremos que ser mas cuidadoso, estas creciendo muy rápidamente, los días aquí se me van volando y debo pensar muy bien las cosas y hacerlas enseguida si es que queremos ser felices, obviamente sin tu padre...

_**-------------------------------------Fin del capítulo-----------------------------------------------**_

**By saiya Elite **

**Gracias por sus reviews a**: Yanki girl, Small pupe, hentai shunga, natta, freiya, shole,gabiki 18, miss killer, morgain crox, natta, Diva destruction, Nuria y DioXa...


	32. ¡Vejitasei está siendo invadido!

_**¡Vejitasei está siendo invadido!**_

-Tranquilo pequeño, ya estamos en mi habitación, ahora estas a salvo, no nos paso nada.-Bulma sonreía calidamente al acariciarse su vientre y liberarlo de esa molesta faja.-Sabes, pronto tendremos que ser mas cuidadosos, estas creciendo muy rápidamente, los días aquí se me van volando y debo pensar muy bien las cosas y hacerlas enseguida si es que queremos ser felices, obviamente sin tu padre...

Bulma se acostó de golpe en la cama, alzó sus piernas y las observaba minuciosamente, sin duda había engordado unos kilitos con su embarazo. Sonrió al imaginar como se vería en algunos meses mas.

-Ahora, gracias a tí, no volveré a sentirme nunca mas sola.-Bulma dio media vuelta y abrazó su vientre riendo.-Ya verás mi pequeño, tu no sufrirás jamás, muy pronto estaremos lejos de este planeta de bárbaros y tendremos una vida muy tranquila y feliz.-Bulma comenzó a tomar su almohada y la coloco en su cabeza. "Pensar que voy a ser mamá, aún no lo puedo creer...Estoy ansiosa por tu llegada, ya veras que cuidare muy bien de tí."

------------------------------------

Vegeta estaba recostado de espaldas, respirando entrecortadamente y lleno de sudor, se había desquitado de Bulma por así decirlo y se sentía muy bien, sin ninguna culpa y muy relajado.

Cannette estaba también respirando con dificultad, había esperado tanto ese momento que sentía necesidad de mas, mucho mas. Sin duda Vegeta era el único hombre que lograba hacerla sentir tan excitada..

-Aún me deseas por lo visto.-Acarició la espalda de Vegeta e inmediatamente se volteó para dormir y no asfixiarlo con preguntas.

-Mañana me voy de misión, espero te comportes...-

Cannette no se movió ni un poco se su lugar.-Si te refieres a lo de tu esclava quédate tranquilo, te has ido varias veces y aún no ha muerto.-

Vegeta oscureció aún mas su mirada.-Quizás pronto ella desaparezca de nuestras vidas.-

Cannette que estaba rindiéndose por el cansancio abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, volteándose rápidamente y apoyándose en la espalda de el.-¿Estas hablando en serio? ¿ya te cansaste de ella?.-Preguntó Cannette con una sonrisa llena de ilusión.

Vegeta vio su reacción.-Imagino que eso te hace muy feliz...pero debes saber una cosa Cannette, no pienso matarla.-

-¿La mandaras lejos verdad? ¿a otro planeta?... podría ser a uno que esta muy,,,.-

-¡Calla!, no te he dado permiso para opinar sobre mis decisiones.-Vegeta se iba a levantar cuando sintió que Cannette lo tomaba de la mano.-Se que estas herido, no trates de negarlo, ¿ella te ha despreciado?.-

Vegeta la miró con rabia y alzó su mano para darle un bofetada y así ponerla en su lugar. Hasta que sintió un temblor sumamente fuerte y bastantes ruidos intensos provenientes de las afueras del palacio.-¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?.-Gritó Cannette alterada al escuchar semejantes ruidos.

Vegeta tomó sus pantalones azules y se los colocó enseguida para salir a ver que había causado tanto alboroto, abrió la ventana de la habitación y observó al mismísimo king Cold en las afueras del castillo.

La muchacha se dio cuenta del asombro de Vegeta y rápidamente tomó una bata y se la puso.-¿Que tanto ves?.-Le pregunto nerviosa y se acercó a Vegeta, pero este la empujó violentamente al piso.

-Quédate en el subterráneo del castillo, allí no se le ocurrirán buscarte.-

-¿Que?.-

-CALLA Y OBEDECE.-Vegeta la miró con furia y enseguida salió por la ventana, volando hacia el exterior de la habitación. La ciudad se encontraba destruida y gran parte de ella estaba incendiándose, muchos cadáveres de saiyajins adornaban la entrada del castillo.

Vegeta descendió despacio y las plantas de sus pies tocaron el suelo firme, había estado corriendo un viento helado y esto hacía que el cabello del príncipe se incline un poco.-¿Acaso has venido a buscar venganza?.-sonrió con mucha maldad al recordar como habían matado a el "Gran Freezer" desde hacía muchos años atras, desde un principio estaba seguro, que en cualquier instante tendrían al padre del lagarto en su planeta para cobrarse la humillación que causaron a su familia.

-Maldito...-Gruñó king Cold al notar la sonrisa maligna de Vegeta.-He venido para tomar venganza con mis propias manos, cada día entrené mas duro para poder superar el poder de un super saiyajin y así lograr sentír tu sangre en mis manos.-

-Que broma tan graciosa.-Vegeta comenzó a reír sarcásticamente para hacer enojar mas a king cold.

-Parece que estas muy animado, quiero que te fijes un poco hacia tu lado derecho para que veas quien esta muriendo en esa esquina.-

Vegeta dejó de reír y su mirada se puso seria, por unos segundos dudó en ver quien estaría en ese lugar, pero cruzó sus brazos y notó a su padre caído en el suelo y con un tremendo charco de sangre.

-Padre..-Vegeta tembló por unos instantes, no por miedo sino por tremenda escena, jamás imaginó ver a su padre en ese estado. Inmediatamente apretó el puño y recuperó su compostura.-Veo que te sientes muy seguro por derrotar al rey.-

-Claro que sí, el era el saiyajin mas fuerte de todos y ahora esta muerto JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-

Vegeta voló preso de la ira hacia su objetivo, sus ojos se inyectaron de odio. Su puño fue directo hacia el estómago de King Cold, logrando que este escupa saliva y que sus pupilas desaparecieran por corto tiempo debido al dolor.

El gigante retrocedió y con sus dos manos tocó la zona golpeada. Mientras que Vegeta no perdió ni un segundo y se preparó para continuar con sus ataques. Rápidamente alzó una de sus piernas para golpear el cuello de el rey Cold pero este lo detuvo y lo apretó con fuerza, causando a Vegeta un dolor intenso.

-Creíste que sería fácil vencerme- El padre del lagarto alzó al príncipe saiya de la pierna y lo puso a centímetros de su rostro.-¿Sabes lo que sucederá por provocar a la familia mas fuerte del Universo?, No, seguro no piensas lo que pasará, te daré un pequeño adelanto de lo que será de hoy en adelante la vida de los monos.-

Vegeta intentaba inútilmente de zafarse y de golpear la cara de esa sabandija que lo había desafiado.-BASTARDO.-Gruñó.

-Calma Vegeta, aún no sabes mis planes para las hembras de tu raza.-El cuerno de King bajó hacia la mejilla de Vegeta logrando cortarla y causando una pequeña muestra de dolor por parte de su enemigo.-Ellas serán las nuevas esclavas sexuales de mis soldados, soy muy generoso y les perdonare la vida, en cuanto a los machos los matare sin piedad.

El príncipe rugió de dolor al sentir un nuevo apretón en su pierna y percatarse que su hueso había sido roto, pero aprovechó la oportunidad y logró asestarle un golpe en el ojo a su adversario.

-Miserable, jamás te saldrás con la tuya.-Vegeta se alejó de el varios metros atrás, su respiración estaba entrecortada debido al dolor que sentía, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer, si era posible lucharía hasta expirar su último aliento de vida y defender a su raza de esa invasión...

-Jamás te permitiré humillarnos de ese modo, ¡JAMAS!.-Vegeta se elevó por los aires y lazó varias bolas de energy-ha, causando que el suelo se destruyera y que king resultara un poco herido en su brazo. Este último tomó al heredero de Vejitasei del cuello y por detrás, causándole asfixia e inhabilitando sus movimientos.

-Deja de hablar tanto e intenta salvar tu pellejo, príncipe mono.-

La llave estaba haciendo que el orgulloso guerrero cambie de colores y empiece a desesperarse por la falta de oxígeno y cuando ya estaba a punto de perder la conciencia un golpe hizo que Cold aflojara a Vegeta de su agarre.

El enorme lagarto viró su cabeza contrariado, el golpe que recibió no le había dolido mucho pero si hizo que el "monito se le escapara".

-MALDITA ZORRA.-Cold achicó los ojos y su puño se alzó apuntando en dirección al pecho de Cannette para atravesarle el corazón y matarla de una vez, pero justo cuando rozó apenas sus senos fue tomado de los cuernos y lanzado al precipicio.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS!.-Vegeta había atacado a Cold y tomaba a Cannette de su brazo.- VE HA ESCONDERTE.-

-NO.-Ella dijo mirándolo con indignación.-Si te dejó solo el te matará.-

Vegeta perdió su paciencia y golpeó a Cannette en el cuello dejándola inconciente.-Eso te pasa por no hacer caso cuando te doy una orden.- El dio una última mirada a Cannette y salió volando en busca de su enemigo.

"No moriré hasta que el no haya muerto. Si pierdo la vida en este combate solo deseo con todas mis fuerzas que el hijo de Cannette sea mio, para que mi sangre no se pierda ya que mi padre esta muerto..y nuestra descendencia también lo estaría, ahora veo la importancia de un heredero." La sonrisa de Vegeta se tornó melancólica al recordar el rostro de Bulma minutos antes de hacerla suya por segunda vez. "Bulma, escóndete muy bien, no quiero que te lastimen, luchare por tí y por mi planeta".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma había escuchado los estruendos, gritos de saiyajins y varias explosiones a su alrededor. "Por kamisama, al parecer el planeta esta siendo invadido." Ella se asomó por una ventana con mucha cautela y vio que la ciudad se encontraba con muchos derrumbes y cientos de guerreros que no eran saiyajin luchando con estos en el aire. "Seguro que vienen a ocupar el planeta y todos los saiyajins estan luchando por su libertad y sobrevivencia. Creo que tendré que adelantar mis planes."

La peliazul salió corriendo hacia el castillo, había aprovehado el alboroto para escapar de su habitación ya que necesitaba estar en un ambiente despejado para poder activar la cápsula de su nave espacial que venía alistándola desde hacia muchas semanas, cuando se enteró de su embarazo.

-Es ahora o nunca pequeño.-Bulma tiró con fuerza la capsula y esta produjo una pequeña explosión y allí apareció una nave circular muy parecida a la de los saiyajins, salvo por algunos detalles diferentes, como el color y una especie de tuvo de escape en la parte externa. Ella enseguida abrió la compuerta y cuando se dispuso a entrar vio que Suyai la observaba desde una esquina.

La terrícola quedo impactada, no sabía como reaccionar ni que decir al respecto, estaba casi segura que la madre de Vegeta le iba a explotar la nave en plena huída.

Ambas se quedaron mirando en silencio hasta que Suyai habló.-¿Que estas esperando para largarte?, no pienso asesinarte si te vas en este instante.-

Bulma tragó saliva y decidió arriesgarse, sabía que no debía confiar en la reina, pero no le quedaba otra opción y activó el botón rojo para salir del planeta que tantos tragos amargos le había traído. Cuando escuchó el ruido del motor trabajar, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y solo pudo ver el rostro de su príncipe. Una punzada en el corazón y un dolor de estómago le vino de repente. Incrustó sus uñas en el asiento de la nave y abrió sus ojos para ver por última vez a Vejitasei, aunque lo único que alcanzó ver fue a Vegeta siendo golpeado sin piedad. Su desesperación se apodero de cada célula de su cuerpo, golpeó los cristales de su nave, pero todo fue inútil, el destino y las coordenadas del planeta ya habían sido fijadas y una vez activada la nave era en vano intentar frenarla...

-¡¡Vegetaaaa!!.-

En ese minuto sintió que una onda expansiva lograba que su nave empezara a enloquecer y a perder velocidad, el terror se apoderó de ella pensando en que el fin de sus días había llegado, poco a poco la nave se fue desarmando en el exterior y fue descendiendo con fuerza e incendiándose a los costados, el aire comenzaba a escasear y Bulma tosía a causa del humo. Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y fue perdiendo el conocimiento. La nave caía a una velocidad tremenda, estaba a un metro de distancia del suelo, pero alguien detuvo el impacto y rompió la compuerta de la nave.

Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron notablemente al ver quien era la tripulante de esa nave.-No es una saiyajin, ¿quien será?.-El muchacho tomó el cuerpo inconciente en brazos y disparó una bola de energía a la nave para desintegrarla antes de que caiga al suelo y provoque daños.- ¿Será una esclava?. El saiya tocó su cuello para sersiorarce que aún estuviera con vida. Descendió hasta el suelo y se acercó a una laguna para limpiar un poco el rostro de ella que estaba con muchas manchas negras debido al incendio.

-¿Estas bien?.-Movió un poco el cuerpo de la peliazul pero ni aún así obtuvo respuesta. Arrancó un trozo de tela del vestido y lo sumergió en el agua, lo exprimió y limpió con algo de rudeza el rostro de Bulma, unos leves gemidos salían de sus labios y unas quejas que se hacían cada vez mas débiles.

-Vegeta, no te mueras.-Sus cejas se fruncían y sus puños se apretaban, su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro con desesperación, aunque no salía de su inconciencia.-Tranquila, todo esta bien.-La mano del saiya tocó la frente de ella para intentar darle algo de paz.-Todo esta bien, descansa...-

E inmediatamente la táctica empleada por el, pareció hacer efecto en ella. Su rostro se relajó y sonrió para quedarse totalmente dormida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cannette comenzó a despertar y abrir los ojos lentamente.-¿Donde estoy?.- Preguntó incorporándose y observando el lugar con curiosidad

.-Estamos en el subterráneo.-Contestó una voz femenina.

-Majestad.-

Suyai tenía una mirada bastante enojada.-¿Como te atreviste a salir en busca de Vegeta y mas encima golpear a Cold en ese estado.-

-Tenía que defender a Vegeta.-

-Vaya, con lo muy fuerte que eres.-Sonreía de forma burlona e inmediatamente le dió la espalda para caminar hacia adelante y reflejarse en el vidrio de un tanque de recuperación.

-¿Es.. es el rey?.-Preguntó la joven tartamudeando.

Suyai viró su rostro hacia Cannette y luego volvió a ver a su rey.-Así es, no se si vivirá.-Le dijo tranquila e indiferente.

Su acompañante seguía observando el tanque de recuperación. "Si el rey esta allí metido, significa que Cold lo derrotó y por lo tanto Vegeta será ...-Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y su asombro hizo captar la atención de la reina.

-Ya veo que por fin te has dado cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, es muy posible que Cold mate a Vegeta y nuestro planeta quede bajo el mando de ese desgraciado.-Sonrió Suyai de manera tenebrosa.-Solo nos queda esperar que el rey se recupere y haya aumentado su poder al estar moribundo, para que vuelva al ataque lo antes posible.-

-¿Vegeta sigue luchando?.-

-SI, por ahora el es nuestra única esperanza de libertad, se que no le ganará, pero puede entretenerlo hasta que su padre este de vuelta en el campo de batalla.-

Cannette se levantó enseguida del asiento.-NO DEBEMOS DEJAR TODO EL TRABAJO A VEGETA, DEBEMOS AYUDARLO, MANDAR SOLDADOS PARA QUE INTENTEN ATCAR A COLD.-gritó desperada y con lagrimas.

Suyai alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos.-No seas estúpida, si no lo sabías estamos perdiendo un 10 de población entre ellos LA ELITE.-

-Yo iré a ayudar a Vegeta.-Dio la espalda a la reina y esta la tomó del cabello y la hizo agacharse en el piso pese a las protestas de dolor de Cannette.

-Tu te quedaras aquí, si Vegeta muere, tu tendrás a su sucesor, soy capaz de mandarte al espacio para que te salves.-

-No quiero que Vegeta muera.-Le dijo entre sollozos.

-El destino y la suerte decidirá eso, tu solo serías un estorbo en el campo de batalla.-En eso otro temblor sacudió el palacio y el tanque de recuperación también fue víctima de ello, causando que el rey respire con fuerza y salgan unas burbujas a través de ese respirador que lo mantenía con oxígeno en las aguas curativas.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Vegeta seguía batallando con el tirano, cada vez estaba mas herido, pero siempre que caía se levantaba nuevamente, recordando sus obejtivos y por quien luchaba. Sabía que si el se rendía producto del cansancio, ella sería la esclava sexual de ese mal nacido o de algún otro y era mas que seguro que Bulma sea parte de un aren debido a su belleza inigualable.. "Tengo que levantarme" El príncipe nuevamente se incorporaba aunque esta vez la sangre le salía desde la parte de atrás de la cabeza y algunas gotas le corrían por la frente.

-Creo que pronto tendré que matarte, ya me estoy cansando de jugar contigo.-

Cold lo tomó del cabello y lo incrustó en una roca gigante, provocando un apretón de dientes en Vegeta y algunos quejidos ahogados de dolor.-Creo que te cortare las extremidades superiores e inferiores y esperare ver tu agonía y como te desangras JAJAJAJA.- el orgulloso guerrero alzó su mirada y le escupió en la cara.-Au...Aunque me..mates, estoy.. seguro que alguien te asesinara y te hará pagar por esto.-Gruñó Vegeta y escupió algo de sangre, había dado una buena batalla a pesar de no ser tan fuerte como kind, le había provocado algunas quemaduras, le rompió la armadura y le hizo algunas cortadas profundas en el rostro, para que los demás al verlo se dieran cuenta de que solo un hombre fue capaz de aunque sea rasguñar esa cara tan inmunda.

Kind Cold sonrió al notar como Vegeta cerraba sus ojos para intentar resistir las mutilaciones de su cuerpo.-Tranquilo Vegeta, he pensado en algo mucho mejor, haré explotar este planeta y nadie tendrá que sufrir, no quedara rastro de los saiyajins en el universo.- El lagarto morado levito hacia el cielo rojo de vejitasei e hizo aparecer una enorme bola de enrgía.

Vegeta miraba con impotencia ese ataque que iba a destruir su planeta de origen. Una rabia se apoderó de el repentinamente, el deseo de salvar a su gente y a la hembra a la cual el amaba, lo hizo lograr levantarse e intentar dar un último ataque aunque sea suicida, sus pies se despegaron de la tierra con rapidez, su velocidad aumentaba cada vez mas hacia su enemigo, su aura que era blanca comenzó a incrementar y hacerse rojiza. De repente sintió que sus energías se concentraban en su cuerpo y que una reconfortante sensación de poder absoluto le recorría por completo. Muy decidido siguió incrementando la velocidad, mientras que poco a poco su cabello iba cambiando de color, mechón por mechón, sus cejas también estaban sufriendo esa metamorfosis y sus ojos se hacían verdes. Un grito desgarrador lleno de sed de sangre se apoderó de Vegeta. Kind Cold se quedo sorprendido al sentir el Ki del príncipe ya que ni la fuerza del mismo rey Vegeta se comparaba con aquella. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar como una hoja expuesta al viento y su bola de energía intentó descender hacia Vegeta para asesinarlo, pero el saiyajin la golpeó expulsandola fuera del planeta y siguió concentrando su energia en su puño, hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a rozar el estómago de Cold atravesándolo por completo y haciendo que el padre del lagarto empiece a despedirse del mundo de los vivos.

El puño del guerrero estaba lleno de la sangre del bárbaro, rápidamente lo sacó del cuerpo de su enemigo y este cayó pesadamente al piso. Vegeta sintió una fuerte brisa helada que golpeaba salvajemente su rostro, señal de una próxima tormenta. Sus ojos se hicieron blancos y cayó para atrás desde una altura considerable, preso del cansancio y del poder gastado por tremendo ataque, aunque con una notoria sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria. Quedo tendido en el suelo a merced de cualquier enemigo o quizás del incendio que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el lugar de la batalla...

**---------------------------**_Fin del capítulo---------_

_**By Saiya Elite**_

_Dejen RevieW_


	33. Un saiyajin diferente a los demás

_**Un saiyajin diferente **_

El puño del guerrero estaba lleno de la sangre del bárbaro, rápidamente lo sacó del cuerpo de su enemigo y este cayó pesadamente al piso. Vegeta sintió una fuerte brisa helada que golpeaba salvajemente su rostro, señal de una próxima tormenta. Sus ojos se hicieron blancos y cayó para atrás desde una altura considerable, preso del cansancio y del poder gastado por tremendo ataque, aunque con una notoria sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria. Quedo tendido en el suelo a merced de cualquier enemigo o quizás del incendio que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el lugar de la batalla...

---------------------------------

En otra parte, alejado de la capital del imperio saiyajin, en una zona montañosa y bastante olvidada por muchos, se encontraba un saiyajin que había rescatado a cierta terrícola de una muerte segura. El joven la había colocado sobre unas enormes hojas de un árbol muy típico de su planeta, estaban en una cueva bastante lúgubre y una fogata estaba prendida en la parte de afuera, esa era la única luz que poseían en esos instantes.

Cierta mujer de ojos azabache, cabello muy corto y negro se encontraba al lado del fuego, observándolo sin perder de vista cada detalle de su evolución, su vestimenta era la típica armadura de los saiyajins, pero tenía ciertos toques femeninos que realzaban sus provenientes curvas, usaba una corta blusa de color azul que sobresalía apenas de la vestimenta saiya, su vientre estaba al descubierto, resaltando su abdomen firme y plano, en la parte de abajo se podía notar claramente una especie de pantaletas de color negro y unas tobilleras del mismo color y por supuesto las botas y los respectivos guantes blancos.

La mujer de mirada dura se encontraba molesta por no poder salir de ese sitio, había estado por algunas horas en el exterior de la cueva debido a que su compañero había recogido a una mujer desconocida e inconciente. Ella decidió entrar hacia la cueva, no aguantaba mas el frío que estaba corriendo allí y entro con un semblante serio que causo la inmediata atención de su acompañante.

-¿Que tienes? ¿porque tan seria?.-

-Siempre soy seria.-Le respondió muy tosca y virándose inmediatamente, dándole la espalda.

-Lo se, pero hoy estas mas de lo normal, ¿acaso es por la mujer que recogí?.-

Ella le dio una mirada llena de indiferencia, seguida de una leve curvatura en sus labios.-No me hagas reír, sabes bien que no se puede ayudar a los esclavos en este planeta.-

-Lo se, pero no podía dejarla morir allí.-Aclaró el limpiándole una vez mas el rostro de la peliazul. Has cambiado mucho, cada vez te haces mas dura, antes no eras así.-Le contestó el bajando la mirada y en esta se reflejaba algo de pena, pero ella no se dio cuenta porque el estaba de espaldas.

-Lo siento, pero ahora soy así..-En ese momento las palabras de ella fueron interrumpidos por los gemidos de la peliazul que daba signos de estar despertando.

-Uh, mm..¿Que ...me sucedió?.-Ella se tocaba su hombro que tenía algunos moretones, acompañados de constantes cortes, sin mencionar todos los malestares que tenía.

-Te has accidentado mientras tratabas de huir.-

Bulma miró con asombro aquel personaje que le recordaba mucho a cierta persona.-Tu..me.-

-El te salvó, mientras intentabas huir de la manera mas tonta.-Aclaró ella con una pizca de enojo.

Ella observó el lugar con detenimiento y a los 2 saiyajin.-Gracias por ayudarme.-Murmuro ella imaginando que su gratitud iba a ser contestada con desprecio.

-De nada, siempre que tenga la oportunidad de ayudar a alguien, lo haré.-Sonrió el.

La científica abrió sus ojos sorprendida, jamás un saiyajin le había respondido de esa manera, todos eran unos groseros y racistas.

-Dime algo, ¿de donde vienes? ¿intentabas huir de tu amo?.-

La terrícola una vez mas miró al muchacho para responderle.-Soy una científica del palacio, pero como vi que el planeta estaba siendo atacado, pensé que no quedaría rastro de ningún ser vivo y me propuse huir de Vejitasei.-Contestó ella tratando de incorporarse a pesar del dolor.

-Ya veo.-Contesto el.-Es muy difícil que alguien derrote a la raza saiyajin, como ya lo debes saber somos guerreros por naturaleza, desde niños se nos enseña a morir si es necesario en la batalla y ni que hablar sobre la lealtad hacia los reyes y también a vejitasei.-Sonrió el.

Ella también sonrió pero por pura cortesía no porque tuviera ganas de sonreír.-Lo se.-

La mujer de cabello negro se acercó.-Si alguna vez vuelven a atacar el planeta sería mejor que no hagas esas fugas tan riesgosas, si no sabías la avería que sufriste fue a causa de alguna onda o disparo, no estoy segura, aquí en vejita la ley es muy clara. Vives o mueres por tu planeta, nadie absolutamente NADIE sale cuando ocurre una guerra dentro del planeta y mucho menos dejan a una nave X salir así por así a menos que ya haya sido programado su despegue.-

Bulma miró hacia otro lado ruborizada, lo que le decía esa adolescente de semblante duro tenía mucha razón, la desesperación y el susto no la hizo pensar bien, pudo haber arriesgado su vida y la de su bebe.-Tienes razón.-

-¿Como te llamas?.-Preguntó el saiya melenudo.

-Me llamo ..Bulma, ese es mi nombre.-Lo miró a los ojos intentando atacar cabos sueltos, ya que sabía que tenia un aspecto idéntico al conde Bardock, pero solo había escuchado que tenía un solo hijo, lo cual le extrañaba mucho.

-Yo soy Kakarotto, me da mucho gusto conocerte.-El le extendió la mano en forma de saludo, lo que hizo impresionar muchísimo a Bulma y abrir su boca impactada debido a esa amabilidad, pero con mucha cautela acercó su mano a la suya.-Mucho gusto kakarotto.-

Ambos se dieron una mirada sincera. "El no es como todos los saiyajins, es muy extraño que se comporte de esa manera, aún así no me confiare pero algo en el me inspira confianza."

-La otra que esta en esa esquina es Milk y de cariño le digo Chichi.-Sonrió nuevamente, mostrando su personalidad alegre.

Bulma miró hacia el otro lado y apenas pudo verla ya que esta le dio una mirada llena de fastidio.-Hola..-Bulma apenas pudo saludarla porque la chica de cabello negro salió enseguida de la cueva.

-Voy a ir a buscar comida Goku..no tardo.-Le dijo esto ultimo virándose y volviendo a retomar su marcha hasta la salida.

-¿Goku?.-Preguntó confundida la peliazul.

-Si, ese es mi apodo.-Sonrió el llevándose su mano detrás de la cabeza.-A decir verdad ese apodo me lo puso ella y es la única que me llama así, además me gusta mas que mi nombre. Si tu quieres llámame Goku, es mas corto y sencillo.-

-Ya.. esta bien, te llamare como quieras, pero quizás a tu pareja no le gustará.-Le hablo la joven mas despacio, acercándose un poco al oído del saiya.

-JAJA, noo, Milk no es mi pareja, no lo puede ser jejejeje, ella no es una saiyajin.-

-¿Como?.-

-Que no es una saiyajin, a ella la conocí en otro planeta, siendo esclava de un tirano. Yo había salido de Vejita para entrenar fuertemente porque mi padre siempre me negaba como hijo, según el porque tenía un Ki muy bajo y debido a eso es que viajaba constantemente al espacio para luchar con tipos fuertes y así fue donde conocí a ese tirano y lo asesiné. Liberé a muchos seres de manos opresoras, realmente no me gusta la esclavitud, pero si me gusta la lucha y es por eso que busco individuos malos para luego ajusticiarlos con mis propias manos y así lograr que haya una peste menos en este universo.

Bulma sonrió emocionada, se sentía feliz al encontrar a un saiyajin diferente.-Me alegra mucho que pienses así, todos tus congéneres son diferentes a ti.

Kakarotto cambió su semblante.-Lo se y creo que soy diferente a ellos porque la mayor parte de mi vida la he pasado fuera de aquí y he tenido la oportunidad de tener buenos maestros que enseñaron a luchar por la justicia.-

-¿En donde la conociste?.-

-¿A quien? aah si a Milk, como ya te dije, yo libere a muchos individuos y pues ella fue una de ellos, se quedó conmigo porque quiso, yo seguí mi rumbo y ella me seguía insistentemente. Me preparaba la comida y me ayudaba en muchas cosas útiles, aparte que le gustaba retarme en las peleas ya que tenia algunos conocimientos en las artes marciales pero aún así siempre caía derrotada, tiene mucha tenacidad y pues la entrené para logar que sea mas fuerte.

-¿Y lo conseguiste?.-

El asintió inmediatamente con la cabeza.-Si, es muy fuerte pero aún ni siquiera alcanza el poder de una saiya clase baja, pero estoy seguro que lo logrará, aunque no se hasta que punto puedan ser fuerte los terrícolas.-Kakarotto tomó una pose pensativa y Bulma dio un brinco estando sentada.

-¿Terrícola?.-Habló con emoción.-¿Ella es una terrícola?

-Si, ¿porque?.-Pregunto el melenudo sorprendido.

-Es que yo también soy terrícola, yo juraría que ella era saiyajin por su comportamiento y vestimenta.-

-AAAH, no lo es, es que extrañamente comenzó a preguntarme muchas cosas sobre mi planeta de origen cuando estábamos en el espacio y pues se las conté y no se como pero de un momento a otro fue cambiando de personalidad, te podría decir que si no la conociera pensaría que es saiyajin.-

Bulma escuchaba atenta y sacaba sus propias conclusiones."Al parecer trata de agradarle."-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras que en otro lugar, para ser mas precisos en las ruinas que quedaban de lo que alguna vez fue la capital mas importante de Vejitasei, se encontraban hallazgos de soldados asesinados de la manera mas brutal, muchos de ellos cercenados o mutilados, también se veían los soldados de king Kold desperdigados por el piso, muchos de ellos desfigurados y otros agonizantes. _"La torre de la Fuerza"_ como era llamada la torre en donde se preparaban los despegues y todos los planes de conquista, se hallaba totalmente iluminado, a pesar de haber sufrido algunos destrozos en el interior y en el exterior aún podía seguir funcionando. Sus luces blancas regalaban iluminación al planeta con el fin de localizar a todos los muertos, heridos y agonizantes. El planeta estaba en caos, muchas familias habían sido desintegradas o simplemente alguno de ellos faltaban, todos se dedicaban a intentar ayudar a sus congéneres y si veían a un tipo que no era saiya era eliminado inmediatamente, esas fueron las órdenes directas de la reina de Vejitasei

Unos ojos negros miraban hacia las luces en constante movimiento..."Espero que su majestad no muera." Pensó el concejero real del rey Vegeta.

Zullión retomó su marcha y continuó asesinando a los soldados de Cold que se encontraran en su paso. Los hospitales estaban muy copados y a esas alturas era difícil que alberguen a mas individuos. "¿Donde estará el príncipe? ¿Habrá muerto en la lucha?." Zulión seguía buscando con ayuda de algunos soldados de clase alta insistentemente el sector donde fue visto por última vez el príncipe.

Luego de caminar algunos metros mas y dar por finalizada su búsqueda ya que los rastreadores habían sido aplastados por los escombros. Zullión giró sus talones para marcharse del lugar, pero escuchó unos quejidos y algunos movimientos de tierra. Cautelosamente se acercó al lugar, esperando que sea quien sea, salga pronto para ser eliminado o quizás ayudado, obviamente si el saiyajin era de rango alto y podía tener esperanzas de vida. Repentinamente la tierra fue apartada y un hombre empezó a intentar incorporarse. El concejero real no lograba identificar quien era, pero al acercarse un poco y al ver que este hizo señas de haberlo reconocido, tomó mas confianza y le tendió la mano pero fue rechazada.

Yo pu...puedo hacerlo.. solo.-Contesto una voz ronca y debilitada.

El saiya de cabello negro simplemente hizo una especie de reverencia con el puño izquierdo fruncido hacia adelante y la mano derecha tocando el brazo izquierdo a la altura del corazón.-Como usted diga.-Agachó levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto

Vegeta a duras penas logró incorporarse con una sola pierna, debido a que la otra estaba totalmente fracturada.-Vamos..hacia..el castillo.-

El saiya mayor quedó impresionado, se notaba las múltiples heridas del príncipe y las severas dislocaciones que había sufrido, su cuerpo debía estar muy adolorido, pero aún así su orgullo estaba intacto y no permitía ayuda de nadie, solo de si mismo.

Ambos saiyas levitaron despacio, para luego ser seguidos por los otros soldados hacia el castillo, donde le esperaría una visita en el tanque de recuperación al héroe de Vejitasei.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El tanque de recuperación del subterráneo daba señales le haber finalizado su tarea, el agua comenzó a descender y muy pronto el individuo que la ocupaba abrió los ojos inmediatamente, alerto y sorprendido a la vez.

-Tranquilo Vegeta.-Suyai le habló desde el otro lado al notar su actitud.

El rey tomó la mascara de oxígeno y se la retiró sin perder tiempo.-¿Donde está Cold?.-

-Calma, no hay prisas ahora, Cold fue asesinado y creo que fue Vegeta..-

-¿Como?, ¿estas segura? Vegeta apenas podía llevarme el ritmo en algunos entrenamientos que teníamos.-

-Eso era cuando le dabas tiempo a tu hijo, después solo pasabas insultando su poder de pelea y te perdiste de todos sus progresos.-

-¿En donde esta él?.-

-No lo se..Lo mandé a buscar con Zullion y algunos soldados de clase alta.-

El rey quedo un poco turbado "¿Será que murió en la lucha?" -Iré a buscar a mi hijo, pásame de inmediato una armadura.

La reina alzó una ceja inquieta debido a ese comportamiento extraño.-Que extraño se me hace que quieras buscarlo personalmente.-Se dio la vuelta en busca de una armadura real.

-Aunque no lo creas, estimo a mi hijo y a ti también.-

-¿Tienes fiebre?, ese no eres tú.-Le habló con una sonrisa y dándole la espalda para seguir buscando un traje.

-No es eso, simplemente que cuando estas apunto de morir ves las cosas desde otro punto de vista.-

-Lo imagino.-Le sonrió mientras le pasaba el uniforme y este le acariciaba la mejilla.-Suyai.-Dijo casi en un susurro.

Ella cerró los ojos para recibir un cierto beso que se aproximaba.-"Espero que estén bien.."

**-------------------------------- Fin del capítulo---------------------------------**

**By Saiya Elite **

**Dejen RevieW**


	34. En busca de una nueva vida

_**En busca de una nueva vida**_

-¿Tienes fiebre?, ese no eres tú.-Le habló con una sonrisa y dándole la espalda para seguir buscando un traje.

-No es eso, simplemente que cuando estas cerca de la muerte, ves las cosas desde otro punto de vista.-

-Lo imagino.-Le sonrió mientras le pasaba el uniforme y este le acariciaba la mejilla.-Suyai.-Dijo casi en un susurro.

Ella cerró los ojos para recibir un cierto beso que se aproximaba.-"Espero que estén bien.."

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no lo había visto entregándosele con tanta pasión, esa muestra de cariño había sido diferente a todas las caricias que le había ofrecido en unos días atrás. Era tan raro tenerlo cerca y sentir su calidez, tan extraño que hasta le parecía irreal. Ya se había acostumbrado a estar con él por la rutina, a recibir esas caricias llenas de lujuria y placer, a escuchar sus constantes reclamos y gritos, pero esto...esto no podía aun codificarlo su cerebro, estaba hiendo tan rápido que aún pensaba que estaba siendo víctima de una mala pasada de su mente. Nunca lo amó de eso estaba muy segura, pero había algo muy dentro de ella que le hacía tener una pequeña consideración por el, no sabía que demonios era, pero ese sentimiento estaba allí ¿pena? ¿cariño? ¿masoquismo por estar con una persona a quien no amas por el resto de tu vida?. Sentía que una lagrima se le quería escapar, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a guardárselas que sus negros ojos apenas se tornaron vidriosos, para luego volver a tener la misma expresión que la acompañaba, aquel escudo que se había hecho para evitar los sentimientos y no volver ha ser lastimada.

En eso un estruendoso ruido los hizo separarse de inmediato, los dos estaban sobresaltados, pensando que se trataba de un nuevo ataque, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de su error al escuchar otros truenos mas, seguidos de la fuerte ventisca y lluvia. Ese día jamás lo olvidarían ni ellos ni todos los habitantes, la lucha de los imperios mas fuertes se había decidido esa noche, en que muchos perdieron la vida y los débiles cayeron a manos de la muerte, simplemente ese era un hecho, una realidad que se vivía día a día en Vejitasei, el lema que todos los saiyajin usaban . Solo los débiles mueren, los fuertes sobreviven...

-Debes marcharte Vegeta, recuerda que el príncipe puede necesitarte..-Le respondió la reina virando la mirada y caminando hacia la parte de atrás donde estaban mas prendas de vestir.-Toma.-Dijo alzando la capa que había tomado.

El rey sonrió y se le acercó, alzo su mano derecha, tomó la mano de Suyai y luego la capa, para después darle un susurro en el oído.-Prométeme que no te vas a ir de este lugar hasta cuando yo regrese con nuestro hijo.-

Ella tragó saliva nerviosa y sus manos comenzaron a tiritar haciendo que su pareja sonriera y comenzara a regalarle la ultima sonrisa para luego irse a las afueras del castillo, pero en ese momento muchos pasos de soldados se hacían notar y un sonido proveniente de la puerta al ser tocada les hizo llamar la atención.

-Pasen.-El rey poniéndose en posición de pelea, no tenía rastreador aún y no sabia quien podría ser.

Suyai adoptó también una posición de defensa, si era algún soldado de Cold no saldría vivo de ese subterráneo.

Pero inmediatamente Suyai reconoció algunos soldados que pertenecían al escuadrón de su hijo y a otros que eran desconocidos para ella. Todos ellos venían acompañados por Zullión.

-¡¡Vegeta!!.-Dijo Suyai sorprendida al ver la tremenda cantidad de sangre derramándose en exceso

-Al tanque de recuperación rápido.-Gritó el rey.

Los soldados dejaron al príncipe en el suelo y comenzaron a desvestirlo con rapidez, había estado conciente hace unos minutos atrás e inclusive había volado solo, pero no pudo resistir el regreso hacia al palacio y cayó de una manera brutal desde una altura bastante considerable, haciendo que sus heridas se agraven y otras sangren sin control.

El rey se había limitado a ver como lo colocaban en el tanque y Suyai solo había dado la espalda, no quería que su angustia fuera percibida por los soldados, los sentimentalismos no eran para estarse exhibiendo, solo un corazón fuerte sobrevivía en Vejitasei.

El agua curativa comenzó a subir, esta era diferente a la típica de color verde, la que estaban usando en esos momentos era una especial que tenían recerbados para la elite o la realeza.

"Maldita sea" Pensó el rey al ver que el agua curativa de color azul se tornaba un poco rojiza. "Espero que no sea demasiado tarde":

-Los soldados hicieron una reverencia al rey, a la reina y se fueron, Zullión hizo lo mismo pero mencionó algo antes de marcharse.-Kind Cold murió a manos del príncipe, ya no hay que preocuparse por él. Las órdenes de exterminación se están cumpliendo, ya falta poco para volver a dejar el planeta libre de el otro bando.-

Suyai asintió con la cabeza y medio sonrió.-Bien hecho Zullión, puedes retirarte.

El concejero real hizo una vez mas la reverencia y se marchó dejando la puerta cerrada.

El rey Vegeta alzó su mano para ponerla en el hombro de su mujer.-No te preocupes, ese muchacho aguanta mucho y esta noche ten por seguro que no morirá.- Le dio la espalda y caminó hacia afuera dejando a Suyai sola frente a frente al tanque de recuperación.

-Tu padre tiene razón, tú eres un guerrero, nunca te dejas vencer por nada y tampoco serás vencido por la muerte.-Ella tocó el cristal y sabiendo que estaba completamente sola a excepción de Vegeta inconciente en el tanque, dejó salir la debilidad y lloró amargamente. Juntó su rostro al vidrio y no podía dejar de volver a recordar su pasado, Vegeta y ella tenían mas o menos la misma historia, por supuesto que la de el apenas comenzaba y ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su hijo sufra como ella lo había hecho hasta ahora, sabía que esa mujer de pelos azules sería su perdición, su locura. "Los amores no dejan mas que una profunda herida en el corazón, quedan los recuerdos, el dolor disminuye pero la cicatriz permanece por siempre."

---------------------------------------------------------

La noche continuaba inclemente, el viento indicaba que muy pronto se llevaría la poca vegetación que había en los alrededores de la lúgubre cueva, pero a pesar de todo los ruidos de los truenos y la amenazadora ventisca, ella estaba segura, no sabía porque pensaba así, pero eso sentía, lo que mas ansiaba tener en esa vida para ella y para su hijo era algo tan simple llamado seguridad y paz..era lo único que pedía al ya inexistente kamisama.

Aún seguía recostada en esas hojas gigantes que le había traído el buen Goku. Se encontraba muy cansada y solo tenía deseos de dormir para olvidar la pena y también de los malos recuerdos que tuvo al subirse en la nave espacial. A cada momento quería engañar a su mente, alma y corazón, o quizás intentaba ser positiva en imaginar que Vegeta se encontraba sano y salvo y que por alguna razón había podido escaparse de las manos de ese demonio.

Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el techo de la cueva, su respiración era muy dificultosa y el nudo en la garganta prevalecía allí a pesar de sus esfuerzos por combatirlo.

-¿Quieres beber agua?.-Le preguntó kakarotto porque la veía muy angustiada.

-No, deja no mas, muchas gracias igual.-Cerró sus ojos y sintió que algo caliente comenzaba a tocar su frente.

-Uffff ya ha bajado mucho la fiebre.-Comentó kakarotto.

-¿Tenía fiebre?.-

-Si, demasiada, cuando te dormiste empezó a subir tu temperatura, pero ya estas bien, no hay de que preocuparse, apenas pase la lluvia iré por unas hierbas medicinales y veras como estarás completamente curada.

-Gracias.-

El saiya notó que seguía con la mirada perdida y bastante melancólica.-¿Porque estas triste?.-Preguntó él viéndola a los ojos.

-Tengo muchos problemas, mi vida esta llena de amarguras.-

Goku la observó con mayor atención.-Todos tenemos eso que dices, lo mejor es olvidar lo que te hizo daño.-

-Créeme que lo he intentado y no lo he conseguido hacer.-

-Quizás no te esforzaste mucho, o talvez no te alejaste de lo que te producía ese dolor y te faltó cerrar un capítulo de tu pasado que sigues reviviéndolo todos los días, atrayendo mas la pena y el sufrimiento. No te preguntare las razones específicas de tu tristeza, porque recién nos conocemos y entiendo que no me las quieras contar por temor a que no entienda lo que sientes, después de todo la pena es tuya y nadie podrá sentirla como tú, por mucho que alguien te quiera.

Bulma quedó sorprendida, ese muchacho era solo un adolescente y no podía creer que le estuviera dando concejos a ella, a alguien mayor que supuestamente debía saber mas, por haber vivido antes.

-Tengo muchos errores y mi pasado me marcó para siempre.-Sonrió Bulma con melancolía.-La vida me esta torturando y quien supuestamente era el amor de mi vida me hizo mucho daño, todos mis sueños y esperanzas se fueron al llegar a Vejitasei y no pude alejarme de lo que me causaba dolor por esa persona y también por el simple hecho de ser una esclava.

-Ahora descansa.-Le dijo levantándose de su lugar y arropando a Milk que se encontraba dormida un poco mas allá.

-¿Me podrías hacer un favor?..Goku.-

-Dime cual y con gusto lo haré.-Sonrió emotivamente y puso su mano detrás de la cabeza, cosa que hizo sonreír a Bulma, parecía tan infantil pero a la vez era tan maduro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cannette había estado en el subterráneo con la reina pero se había alejado cuando el rey dio signos de recuperar la conciencia, no quería estar allí cuando el tuviera que salir desnudo del tanque, además la petición o la necesidad que tenía ella para cuando el despertara era la misma que de la reina.

-Vegeta..-Dijo ella en un susurro, recordando el encuentro que tuvieron hace pocas horas atrás. Colocó sus manos en sus hombros dándose un abrazo ella misma e imaginando que eran las manos de Vegeta.-No puedo creer como puede ser posible que yo siga aquí, esperando tus sobras de afecto y atención.-

En eso otro suspiro se apoderó de ella.-Quizás no debería torturarme mas y no sentirme así por no ser yo a quien amas.-Comenzó a mover su cabeza hacia atrás y respirando profundamente dijo.-Yo siempre te he querido pero no se si te amo, ahora me doy cuenta de esto pero no dejo de preguntarme ¿realmente es amor lo que yo siento por tí?.-Se cuestionaba Cannette mordiéndose los labios.-Creo que solo te aprecio y te necesito porque fuiste el único en mi vida que fue mi pareja formal y también porque tu y yo nos criamos desde muy pequeños juntos.-Se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta quedar acostada en el suelo en posición fetal.-Talvez deba conseguirme a alguien que si me corresponda y que yo sienta algo verdadero por él, pero ¿habrá alguien que pueda hacerme feliz y que yo lo ame de la misma manera?.-Su manos de colocaron en sus ojos.-No debería ni llamarme saiyajin.-Dijo muy enojada consigo misma.- Siempre soy tan sentimental, lo que busco no lo encontrare porque somos una raza de guerreros que no se detienen a ver esas cosas tan diminutas como las que yo intento buscar. Si tan solo estuviera enamorada de Raditz la cosa sería distinta, fuéramos felices y podríamos..No, que tonteras estoy diciendo, mi destino ya esta marcado, mi hijo será el príncipe de los saiyajins y yo no dejaré que otra me quite lo que me pertenece, además ...debería

-¡Deberías callarte! Ni pienses en esas tonterías Cannette.-

La joven de mirada rasgada se levantó.-Yo...-

-La esclava se marchó de Vejitasei, yo la vi cuando intentaba huir con su nave espacial, me imagino que debe estar a estas horas muy lejos de nuestro planeta.-Suyai miró hacia otro lado.-Así que deja de decir esas debilidades, al paso que vas te va a quitar a tu hijo por no saber darle una buena educación.-

"¿Se marchó? ¿por qué? acaso ¿Vegeta le dijo que no la quería mas a su lado?" .-Se preguntaba la joven.

-Si cannette, ella esta lejos de nuestras vidas a partir de ahora, necesito que no perturbes a Vegeta con tus preguntas, ni que le recuerdes que tuvo un fugaz romance con esa esclava, desde este momento todo será distinto y estará muy ocupado, él y su padre para ser mas clara.-

-¿Por que?.-

-Porque ahora tenemos nuevos planetas a los cuales colonizar.-Sonrió sádicamente Suyai, el bastado de kind Cold murió y con eso se acabó su reinado, ahora sus planetas están sin emperador y nosotros vamos a solucionar ese pequeño inconveniente.-

-Ya veo.-Hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos.-¿Puedo ir?-Le preguntó a Suyai

-¿Eres tonta o que?, recuerda que andas preñada, ya no es como antes en que ibas y venías de misión.-

-Lo se, solo quería ir para distraerme, para conocer ese planeta y observar como empiezan las invasiones.-

A la reina le brillaron los ojos.-Yo también deseo estar allí, pero creo que será imposible, ya que es el rey el que decide y dudo mucho que quiera mandarnos de espectadoras. Ocuparíamos lugar en la nave y no haríamos nada, bueno mejor dicho, tu asiento sería el desperdiciado.-

"Estúpida Suyai, a veces no la soporto y más cuando siempre dice tener la razón."

_**----------------------------------------------**_

Entre tanta habla y habla la madrugada se había acabado y los rayos del sol estaban alumbrando nuevamente el planeta.

¿Cual favor?.-

Pues verás, no se si sepas, pero el príncipe y yo escapamos porque yo fui la elegida para ser la víctima del sacrificio y nos fuimos a esconder en las ruinas de los Tsufurus. Yo creé un aparato para ocultar el Ki era semejante a una aureola y gracias a eso, no nos encontraron, pasamos algunos días allí y tuvimos ciertos problemas. Vegeta decidió regresar al palacio y me llevó con él, pero se nos olvidó llevárnosla por el apuro.

-¿Y que quieres que yo haga?.-Preguntó el greñudo.

-Pues quisiera que me hagas ese favor.-

-¿Pero cual favor?.-

-Que me vayas a traer ese pequeño aparato.-

-Ahh ya, claro que si, pero dime ¿para que lo quieres?.-Le cuestionó el saiya adolescente.

Bulma comenzaba a impacientarse "¿Es muy tonto o que?" -Es que tengo que ocultarme del príncipe "si es que esta vivo porque algo en mi me dice que sí".. no puedo ni debo volver a verlo, nuestra relación es imposible y ya sabes..no quiero que nadie le haga daño a mi bebé.-Bulma miró hacia el suelo.-No permitiré que nadie lo lastime.-

-Quédate tranquila.-Goku le sonrió.- Yo iré por esa cosa y no tendrás de que preocuparte, solo dime la ubicación exacta, porque el lugar es bastante grande, he ido varias veces por allá.

-¿Mmm podría ir contigo?.-

-Ni lo pienses.-Habló Milk sobresaltada.-Tu sufriste recientemente un accidente y debes descansar y mas aún si estas embarazada.-

Bulma se sorprendió al notar que Milk los escucho en la madrugada.-Tranquila no voy a divulgar tu secreto.-

Jejeje Milk pensé que dormías jejejee.-

-No pude dormir mucho, los ruidos de los truenos no dejaban conciliar el sueño.-Sonrió ella muy ruborizada, que sepan que no tengo la mala costumbre de escuchar conversaciones ajenas.-Comenzó a sonreír tiernamente. Ahora se sentía mas tranquila y confiada "Que bueno que no es una rival, ya esta embarazada así que no creo que me quiera quitar a mi Goku".-

Bulma volvió a mirar a Goku.-Y bien ¿puedo ir ?.-

-No lo sé ¿y si llamo mas la atención por volar a tu lado?

La peliazul se puso su mano en la barbilla.-Talvez..-

-No lo creo, deben estar muy atareados con todo eso de la supuesta invasión.-Habló Milk.

-Pues con mayor razón, ahora mas que nunca deben estar vigilando cualquier Ki sospechoso y mas aún nosotros que estamos en las partes mas olvidadas.-

Las dos jóvenes se sorprendieron muchísimo al oír al muchacho saiyajin.

"Por momentos tiene ratos inteligentes, jeje".

"Mi goku es un genio, solo se hace el tonto cuando no necesita usar demasiado el cerebro". Sería mejor que vayas solo, con Bulma llamarías mucho la atención, aparte que la deben estar buscando.

Bulma observó el firmamento _"Quizás si o quizás no, pero mi corazón quiere creer que si_" .-Te haré una especie de mapa para que te puedas guiar.-Dicho esto comenzó a buscar algo en los alrededores que le sirviera para escribir.

_**--------------------------Fin del capítulo------------------------**_

Dejen ReviewS

By Saiya Elite D


	35. A partir de mañana

**A partir de mañana**

Bulma observó el firmamento _"Quizás si o quizás no, pero mi corazón quiere creer que si_" .-Te haré una especie de mapa para que te puedas guiar.-Dicho esto comenzó a buscar algo en los alrededores que le sirviera para escribir.

Goku había escuchado atentamente la explicación de Bulma, también memorizó gran parte del croquis que esta le había hecho, no estaba seguro de poder encontrar ese aparato tan pequeño porque las antiguas ruinas de los Tsufurus, estaban completamente cubiertas por arenas que cubrían cada cierto tiempo todo lo que había en la superficie, haciendo casi imposible encontrar algo perdido, pero aún así, fue en búsqueda de ese objeto, si era necesario pasaría la noche allí, él jamás faltaba a alguna promesa que hacía y de paso que se había comprometido con Bulma a cumplirle ese favor.

La arena comenzaba a alzarse mientras el viento corría, los cabellos alborotados del saiyajin se hacían para atrás y la vista comenzaba a molestarle, tenía los ojos rojos por las partículas extrañas que se le introdujeron allí, aparte que la arena era una molesta compañía en su búsqueda, no estaba cómodo ni volando ni caminando, pero de alguna manera tenía que desplazarse para alcanzar su meta y este había decidido andar a pié.

-Justo ahora el tiempo se esta poniendo feo.-El chico colocó su mano en sus ojos para rascárselos y cuando terminó alzó la vista hasta el palacio del antiguo rey Tsufuru.-Ya estoy cerca, no debo darme por vencido. Bulma confió en mí y no debo fallarle.- En eso, sintió una presencia en esas ruinas, era realmente extraño que algún habitante este de paso por esos alrededores tan desérticos.

-¿Quien será?.-Se preguntó así mismo e intentó encontrar al dueño de esa presencia. Caminó rápidamente hasta entrar al castillo, pasó por donde no debía entrar ya que Bulma le repitió mas de mil veces que su artefacto no estaba situado en ese lugar.-¿Será que es un visitante?.-Kakarotto se aproximo cautelosamente hasta su objetivo. "No debo ser confiado, quizás sea un soldado de la familia de Cold que se refugió en estas ruinas." Enseguida se acomodó en un lugar que lo mantuviera fuera de la vista de aquel extraño.

Sentada en un antiguo ventanal, se encontraba una muchacha con mirada melancólica. -Ya no queda nada, con el pasar del tiempo todo desaparecerá completamente.-La joven acercó su pierna y la alzó para poder estar parada en el ventanal.- No tengo tantas ganas de seguir con esta vida.-Sonrió con tristeza al recordar su infancia con su madre.-Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido distintas y..-Acercó sus pies al vacío.-Yo..hubiera tenido mejor suerte..-Cerro los ojos y sintió el viento soplarle en la cara debido a que ya no habían vidrios en ese lugar, solamente estaba la antigua construcción.

Kakarotto se sorprendió ante esta acción. "¿Se querrá matar?, no me quedare aquí observando esto" Y se desplazó sin perder tiempo hasta la muchacha que estaba apunto de cometer una locura.

-¿Quien demonios eres?.-Preguntó ella sorprendida al ver a ese sujeto extraño.

-Eso ahora no es importante.-Le dijo él tomándola de la mano.-Ven te ayudaré a bajarte de allí.-Le dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

-Déjame.-Ella alzó su mano y la puso fuera del alcance del desconocido.-Nadie te pidió ayuda, así que haz el favor de largarte de mi vista.-

Goku frunció el ceño y la tomó a la fuerza.-Bien, te dejaré en paz, pero sólo cuando estés lejos de ese ventanal y de este lugar desolado.-

-Suéltame.-La adolescente golpeaba con mucha fuerza a kakarotto quien no mostraba ninguna pizca de dolor.-Tu no tienes porque meterte, es mi vida y yo decido que hacer.-

Kakarotto la colocó en el suelo con mucho cuidado y la agarró de los brazos.-Deja ya de protestar, solo quiero que te vayas de aquí, este lugar es muy peligroso.-

La chica miró al joven bastante impresionada e incluso quedó boquiabierta al ver su físico, llevando involuntariamente su mano hasta la boca.-Tú..tu eres..el otro hijo del conde Bardock?.-

Él también abrió los ojos en signo de sorpresa, le parecía algo extraño que alguien se haya acordado que su padre tenía otro vástago.-Sí, yo soy su hijo.-Sonrió con una mano detrás de la cabeza.-Sólo que él no me considera hijo.-Eh allí el enredo de que soy y no lo soy.-Rió despacio y con mucha tranquilidad.

-Ella quedó completamente sorprendida al escuchar tal confesión y mas aún de que al parecer no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo.-Saiyajins.-Dijo ella con el puño apretado.-Nada les importa...-

El hijo de Bardock dejó de sonreír y la miró de arriba para abajo.-Por lo visto tú no eres completamente saiyajin.-

-Puede ser que te estés equivocando..-Colocó su cola detrás y la enrolló sin pasársela por la cintura.

-Si lo eres, te estuve viendo desde un buen rato y tienes una cola verde con rayas cafés, que por cierto es muy linda.-Goku la miró con ternura.-No tiene porque apenarte.-

Su acompañante femenina tosió de repente y se sonrojó al escuchar eso.-Veo que eres demasiado observador.-Le lanzó una mirada menos severa.

-Un poco.-Le respondió sonriendo como un niño que roba un dulce.

-Ya, ya, ¡basta!, deja de reírte tan tontamente y dime ¿que haces aquí?.-Le preguntó cruzada de brazos adoptando una posición altiva.

-Vine a cumplir un favor a una amiga, dejó algo olvidado aquí y por eso vine.-Contestó con mucha normalidad, no le gustaba mentir pero tampoco dar detalles a desconocidos, ya que había aprendido por experiencia propia a desconfiar de los extraños si es que quería sobrevivir.

-Ahm.-Murmuró y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lugar.-Si me vas a preguntar sobre lo que YO vine a hacer aquí, estas muy equivocado, pero te aclaro algo, no me vine a suicidar, solamente tuve un momento de..de..recuerdos amargos, pero me gusta mucho la vida y no pienso desperdiciarla.-Cerró los ojos fuertemente y enseguida comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Oye, espera no me has dicho tu nombre niña.-

La semisayajin quedó paralizada y movió su cabeza hacia el sujeto que se había encontrado.-¿Me dijiste niña?.-

-Jejejeje, si, a poco.. ¿eres hombre?.-

Unas gotas de sudor le recorrieron la frente y sus ojos se achicaron.-Eres un tonto, pero no tengo tiempo para seguir con una conversación estúpida.-Retomó su marcha con mayor rapidez, pero fue alcanzada otra vez por la réplica del conde Bardock.

-Anda, dime tu nombre, ¿que te cuesta ?.-

-Vaslum, mi nombre es Vaslum y déjame en paz de una vez, tengo el tiempo medido.-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el otro sector donde estaban Milk y Bulma, el clima estaba mas tranquilo a diferencia de donde estaba Kakarotto. Las dos jóvenes habían estado conversando de muchas cosas, simpatizaron mucho por tener algo en común y a pesar de la diferencia de edades que tenían, al parecer congeniaban bastante bien.

-Dime Bulma ¿cuantos meses llevas de embarazo?.-

Bulma miró un poco apenada a Milk, para ella era normal cohibirse en ciertos temas, y mas todavía cuando apenas conocía a una persona que le preguntaba cosas íntimas, aunque respondió por no ser antipática.-Tengo cinco meses de embarazo y como ya te abras dado cuenta me lo ocultaba con faja.-

-¿Y el papá quien es?.-Preguntó la pelinegra sin perder tiempo.

"Uff, estaba muy segura de que me preguntaría eso".-No quiero recordarlo, de veras que no vale la pena, para mí ese hombre murió.

Milk miró con algo de tristeza a Bulma.-Pero..pero tu niño necesitará un papá.-Le respondió ella apenada, al recordar que solo vivió con su padre, antes de la desgracia que hubo en la Tierra y siempre se sentía algo triste por no tener a ambos padres a su lado.

-Lo sé, pero su padre no vale la pena, además no quiero que mi hijo sea un...un asesino...-Bulma agachó su cabeza y habló una vez mas.-Un asesino que no se arrepiente de destruir la vida de otras personas, solo por demostrar que es mas fuerte que ellos.-Miró hacia un costado y su mirada demostraba el rencor que tenía con ese tipo de personas, no en vano unos seres así, destruyeron su vida en la Tierra y la alejaron de sus padres.

Siento mucho haberte hecho sentir mal, créeme que no fue con intención.-La joven de ojos negros acarició la espalda de Bulma.-Su padre es saiyajin ¿no es así?.-

Bulma movió levemente su cabeza y entreabrió sus labios para intentar confesar algo, por mas difícil que se le hiciera.-El..el..papá..de mi bebe.-tomó aire para calmarse y no llorar.-es el príncipe de los saiyajins y por lo tanto, dudo mucho que acepte a su hijo como un heredero suyo.-La peliazul se sintió un poco mas calmada al ver que Milk no se impacto ante la confesión, aparte que necesitaba descargar su alma con alguien.-Por eso necesito alejarme de él..porque podría..-

-Podría matarlo.-Milk puso su mirada seria.-Los saiyajins, sea del rango que sea, no permiten a los niños que no son de sangre pura, una cosa absurda pero así va la cosa aquí.-

La científica quedó con sus ojos agrandados.-¿Cómo?.-Preguntó sin poder creerlo.

-¿No lo sabías?.-

Ella tomó sus cabellos azules y se rascó la cabeza.-No, solo sabía que tenía que huir para..evitar que mi hijo se transforme en un asesino y que sea despreciado por todos esos sujetos sin corazón..y todo por el simple hecho de ser diferente.-

-Entiendo, pero así no es la ley saiyajin, se me hace raro que no sepas de eso, aunque dudo mucho que te quisieran hablar de ese tema a tí.-

-Ahora con mayor razón debo ocultarme de él.-Bulma vio un poco borrosa la imagen de Milk aproximarse y tomarle las dos manos.

-Ya no tienes porque preocuparte, el bebe y tu están a salvo. Goku y yo vinimos a este planeta para buscar a su padre.-

-¿A su padre?.-

-SI, Goku no siente mucho por él, me refiero a un cariño de padre e hijo, pero solo regresó para demostrarle lo fuerte que se ha hecho, tal como juró el día que se marchó de Vejitasei.-

-Que extraño, pero …¿qué dijo su madre y hermano respecto a eso?.-

-Su hermano nada y su madre lo abandono a él y a su padre sin remordimiento alguno, para irse con otro hombre.-

-Eso si que me enoja ¿como puede una madre abandonar a sus hijos?

-Solo a Goku lo abandonó, porque la madre de Raditz jamás se supo quien fue, ni kakarotto ni su hermano lo saben, solo su padre debe estar enterado, pero el mayor siempre fue el favorito de él, porque nació con un considerable poder de pelea.-

-Eso es todo lo que les importa.-Bulma dio la espalda a su acompañante para disimular algunas molestias que tenía en su vientre. "Quizás el bebé se esta moviendo y eso me causa dolor y en ocasiones me hace sangrar un poco. No estoy segura si eso es normal, porque jamás escuche de un embarazo de una terrícola con saiyajin." Talvez la mezcla de la sangre haga que mi organismo reaccione así, no quiero ni imaginar que algo ande mal con mi bebé, debe ser un cambio hormonal y nada mas."

-¿Te sientes bien?.-

-Si, no es nada, solo son las molestias de un embarazo.-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el subterráneo del palacio, la máquina de recuperación había estado sonando, para dar a conocer de que la persona que la estaba ocupando había sido curada con éxito.

Unos ojos negros se abrieron de par en par y recorrieron todo el lugar de manera sorprendida."¿En donde estoy?." Su mano se acercó a la mascarilla que tenía en esos momentos y la alejó de su nariz.

Vegeta se levantó y salió del tanque, comenzó a caminar completamente desnudo dando vueltas alrededor de la máquina.-No puedo recordar con exactitud lo que sucedió, ¿en que momento me quedé inconciente?.-El príncipe tomó una toalla empezando a secarse la espalda y el pecho.-Maldición, ¿como pude quedar como un débil frente a esos soldados que me escoltaban". Gruñó molesto y arrojó la toalla.-Lo peor de todo es que salí gravemente herido de la batalla, aunque gracias a ello, ahora debo haber aumentado mi poder de pelea.-Vegeta rió al recordar cuando logró transformarse en súper saiyajin y atravesó a Cold con su puño.-No hubo mejor muerte para ese bastardo. Ahora nada ni nadie podrá vencerme en ninguna lucha..soy mas fuerte que mi padre, por fin lo he logrado, soy mas fuerte que el rey.-

Alcanzó una armadura y comenzó a vestirse.-Solo quiero ver la cara de mi padre cuando caiga vencido en alguna pelea de entrenamiento.-Su dientes comenzaron a notarse debido a la enorme sonrisa que mostraba.-Y pagará todo los golpes que me dio, también se tragará todos los malos ratos y tratos que me hizo pasar.-El saiyajin se colocó el guante de una sola y movió sus dedos para comprobar si lo había colocado bien.-Perfecto..me encargaré de dar a conocer que el Gran rey Vegeta no pudo hacer nada por el planeta que reina.- Agarró una de las botas elastificadas y la llevó hasta su pié.-Mi vida va a cambiar a partir de ahora, lo puedo sentir. El poder esta dentro de mí y lo usaré para asesinar a cualquiera que ose retarme, se arrepentirán de cruzarse en el camino del mas fuerte. Voy a poseer todos los planetas del lagarto, haré mi propio imperio a partir de mañana.-Solamente debo darme prisa si quiero coleccionarlos sin tener que enfrentarme a cientos de insectos que tengan mis mismas ambiciones. Todas las posesiones de los ex emperadores del universo incluyendo la tecnología y planetas estarán a mi disposición.-Pasó el dedo pulgar por su mejilla hasta la barbilla.--Quien se atreva a cruzarse en mi camino lo pagará con su vida.- Vegeta comenzó a dar pequeños golpes en el aire.-Ahora soy mucho mas veloz, la suerte me sonríe.-Murmuró Vegeta tomándose el puño.-Me llevaré a Bulma a otro planeta, claro que será después de que finalice el exterminio de esos soldados debiluchos, nada ni nadie interferirá en nuestra relación, estoy mas que seguro que la idea le encantará, incluso estoy dispuesto a compartir con ella alguno de los planetas que colonice, después de todo no será una idea tan descabellada, ella es y será mi mujer y la reina de el planeta Vejita dos.-JAJAJAJA.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.-

Vegeta dejó de reír y viró su rostro hacia una esquina de la habitación sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Cannette en una esquina y cruzada de brazos.-Tu esclava se marchó lejos de Vejitasei y no volverá a verte nunca mas.-

Vegeta adoptó una seriedad tremenda acompañada de un sudor frío.-¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?, ácaso…¿acaso la lastimaron?.-Vegeta comenzó a acercarse hacia Cannette de manera peligrosa.-Dime que le han hecho.-La agarró antebrazo y la zarandeó.

-Yo no le he hecho nada.-Le habló Cannette medio riéndose.-Ella mismo decidió marcharse de aquí, por decisión propia y sin amenazas de terceros.-La joven de cabello castaño lo miró con desdén.-¿Sorprendido?, ¿Decepcionado? O simplemente te rompieron el corazón.-

Vegeta la tomó de algunos cabellos y la hizo poner contra la pared.-No me engañas, seguro tu fuiste la que la mató.-

-¿No entiendes lo que habló? O simplemente ya no entiendes tu idioma natal y hablas el idioma de los terrícolas.-Soltó Cannette en son de burla.-Tu zorra se construyó una nave espacial y se esfumó.-

El guerrero de sangre real la apegó mas a la pared, haciendo que su víctima se quejara de dolor al sentir la opresión.-Mientes.-Le dijo con su voz ronca y enojada.

-No lo hago, solo te cuento lo que presenció tu madre.-Cannette rió con dificultad y agregó.-Ella no te quería mas a su lado, si no me crees pregúntale a tu madre, o mejor aún, dile a algunos soldados que sean de la vigilancia, que te muestren el video de seguridad, debió ser grabado ese momento.-

Él la agarró hacia atrás sin soltarla de los cabellos.-Ahora, me vas a decir que clase de amenaza le hicieron a Bulma para que tomara esa decisión.-

La embarazada arrugó un poco su frente debido al dolor de los tirones de su cabello.-Sabes muy bien lo que le afectó, incluso lo debes estar pensando en este mismo momento.-Vegeta aproximó su rostro hasta el de su antigua pareja.

-Te estas haciendo demasiado alzada para mi gusto.-El príncipe la miró con odio.

-¿Y que querías?, gran príncipe súper saiyajin ¿Qué me mantenga en el suelo todo el tiempo?.-Ella agregó sin inmutarse.- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que me detestas y que nunca me quisiste?..Seguro es una información nueva que van a escuchar mis oídos.-

Vegeta soltó su agarre poco a poco.-Nadie te pidió que abrieras la boca.-La tomó de la barbilla con tosquedad.-Mírame bien Cannette, tu has sido la causante de muchos problemas y el primer obstáculo que se me presentó al mantener una relación con Bulma, así que no estaría mal si yo te matara, después de todo, si se trata de tener un heredero para ser el futuro monarca de este planeta, puedo conseguirme a otra hembra mejor y mas atractiva que tú.-La soltó completamente de los cabellos y la empujó hacia delante.-No tengo nada que perder si cumplo o no el trato que hizo mi padre con esos sacerdotes, ahora soy suficientemente fuerte para ser el rey de muchos planetas.-

-¿En serio? Y ¿piensas que con eso me vas a asustar?.-Le habló ella en tono seductor y le alzó una ceja.-¿Y mas encima crees que yo te tengo miedo? Si que te has vuelto un estúpido Vegeta.

El saiyajin alzó su mano para abofetearla, pero fue detenida por Cannette.-Ni creas que me volverás a golpear.-Y ella le devolvió lo que siempre deseó. Paff. Se escuchó la bofetada sin causar ninguna emoción en los dos saiyans, simplemente una mirada vacía que caracterizaba a los de su especie.

Vegeta se sobó la parte enrojecida y sonrió al decirle.-Ya te estas pareciendo a una guerrera, me hubiera confundido pensando que se trataba de otra estúpida que venía a reclamarme las acciones que cometo, pero eres tú y nada mas que tú, la basura mas inmunda que hay en estos alrededores, la que le falta ser una hembra saiyajin en todos sus sentidos.-La acorraló hasta la pared con ayuda del brazo derecho.-Tú sabes ¿donde esta tu lugar, verdad?.-

-Lo sé Vegeta, sé cual es el lugar que me corresponde y te exijo que te pongas enseguida a planificar las conquistas, quiero mi planeta mañana mismo, después de todo yo seré la reina de Vejitasei dos.-Rió ella estruendosamente causando que Vegeta gruña molesto.

El saiya le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta.-¿Nunca te he dicho que sospecho de que el hijo que llevas en tu insignificante vientre no es mío?.

-Ah..nada mejor que intentar esconderse de los problemas. Tranquilo Vegeta, si quieres pensar que el niño no es tuyo pues piénsalo así, no pasa nada, no importa lo que tú digas, igual no se te hará ningún caso, quieras o no el será tu sucesor. Vete si quieres hacia otro planeta, no se te olvide que allí pueden haber las perritas que te gustan a ti, esas de ojitos celestitos y muy ligeritas a la hora de abrir las piernas.-Al terminar de decir eso se alejó de su antiguo amante como si nada y Vegeta quedó estático sin poder responder ninguna palabra, se le hacía tan raro verla de esa manera, que inclusive por mas que la veía no podía reconocerla.-Apenas nazca ese crío mandare unas pruebas de ADN para confirmar si realmente me pertenece.-Vegeta quitó la sonrisa de maldad que poseía mientras trataba de herirla y se recostó en la pared cruzado de brazos.-No correré ningún riesgo contigo.-

-Haz lo que quieras y cuando quieras.-Ella adopto la misma pose de Vegeta y le sonrió muy confiada.-Cuando tengas las pruebas en tus manos, creo que me divertiré un rato contigo.

-Vamos a ver si aguanto tus altanerías hasta ese día.- "Tendré que ver por mi mismo que fue lo que realmente pasó con Bulma, aún no logro creer que se haya armado de valor para empezar una vida lejos de mí."

**-----------------------------------Fin del capítulo-------------------------------**


	36. Un príncipe de raza pura

**Un príncipe de raza pura**

Vegeta seguía cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió como su ex pareja se le acercaba de nuevo.-Ya pronto nacerá..-Le habló Cannette al oído, causando que Vegeta abra los ojos pero sin mirarla.

-Si no es mi hijo, tengo pensado matarlo y a ti también...Cannette.-

Ella apegó sus dos manos hacia el hombro de él y le regaló un suave beso en la mejilla.-Que tengas buenas noches Vegeta.-Le dio una última sonrisa y sus ojos cafés chocaron con la obscura mirada del príncipe saiyajin.-Vete al demonio.-Le respondió el saiya sin hacer ningún gesto.

-------------------------------------------------

Bulma estaba observando a Milk sin que ella se de cuenta de que lo hacía. Verla con ese traje saiyajin le parecía gracioso. En ocasiones, le costaba creer que era la misma persona ya que la chica poseía un carácter totalmente distinto y un comportamiento que trataba de semejar al de una mujer saiyajin, era lo que mostraba siempre y cuando Goku estuviera cerca, pero si él no estaba, ella cambiaba radicalmente su forma de ser, por una dulce y un poco infantil. Había podido ver en sus ojos la inocencia, esos gestos tan expresivos que tenía, no pasaban desapercibidos. En la cabeza de la peliazul revoloteaba la idea de comentarle esa observación que tenía sobre ella, pero la poca confianza que existía entre ambas lograba que no dijera nada. "Quizás en un tiempito mas, le diga que debe actuar tal como es, sin ninguna personalidad doble a causa de un chico."

La joven de cabello celeste estaba distraída en sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió como un objeto de metal era colocado en su cabeza, provocando que ella se de media vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

- Taraaannn… misión cumplida.-Habló kakarotto con una gran sonrisa.

Bulma colocó su mano en el corazón, se había asustado tanto.-Gracias, muchas gracias.-tocó apenas con sus dedos el aparato para ocultar el ki y sintió mucha añoranza del pasado.

-Ahora estas a salvo y ya no temerás de que alguien te encuentre durante tu estadía en Vejitasei. Te recuerdo que estamos unos meses de paso por aquí, debido a lo que ya te conté.-Milk le guiñó el ojo y Bulma asintió con la cabeza.

-Jejeje chichi, ¿a que vinimos?.-Preguntó el saiya mirando hacia arriba y poniendo su dedo en el mentón.

A milk y a Bulma se les achicaron los ojos.-Te recuerdo que debes demostrarle a tu padre que eres un guerrero bastante fuerte y por lo tanto, no debió haberte despreciado nunca...Vinimos por la promesa que le hiciste...Recuérdalooooo.-Sus frente se arrugó y sus cejas mostraban al saiya que no estaba de muy buen carácter.

-JAJAJAJA, cierto, me había olvidado, pero es que para mí eso ya no es tan importante, mas bien, eras tú la que me pedía que viniera a enfrentarlo.-

Milk se ruborizó cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.-Pero ya estamos aquí y tienes que hacerlo, además creo que no podremos marcharnos hasta que nazca el bebé .-

-¿De que bebé hablas chichi?.-Goku caminó hasta estar frente al rostro de ella y la con mucha curiosidad.-No me digas que tú ya lo has…-Sus ojos se abrieron bastante y luego se achicaron.-Ummmm jujujuiiii.-En que momento Chichi, que no me di cuenta que tuvieras a alguien.-

-¡BASTA!.-La pelinegra le dio una palmada bastante fuerte en la espalda, mientras que el rostro femenino, se ponía cada vez mas rojo debido a la vergüenza.-YO NO SOY LA QUE ESTÁ EMBARAZADA, ¡TONTO!, LA QUE VA A TENER UN BEBÉ ES BULMA, ¿QÚÉ NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE SU VIENTRE?.-Chichi apretó los puños con fuerza.

-JAJAJAJA, cálmate Milk, es que pensé que tu ibas a…jejeje.-Se puso su mano atrás de la cabeza y se rascó.-Bueno, no tengo la culpa de no ser tan observador, pero ¿por qué dices que tenemos que esperar a que nazca?.

Milk suspiro resignada "Sólo porque lo quiero, es que le aguanto muchas de las tonterías que dice." Pues porque los planetas que están próximos a Vejitasei no son seguros para ocultarnos, recuerda que han sido conquistados por el rey y muchos de ellos forman parte de su imperio, si aterrizáramos allí sería un peligro, nos tomarían como esclavos, a menos que lucháramos contra ellos y aunque les ganáramos, provocaríamos alboroto, por esa sencilla razón no es apropiado para ocultarnos.-Hizo una breve pausa y tomó aire.-En cambio si nos vamos a otro planeta que este alejado, tardaríamos mucho tiempo en llegar..unos cuatro meses por lo menos y el bebé de Bulma nacería en la nave espacial.

Bulma escuchó atentamente las palabras de Milk y respondió.-Sería mejor arriesgarnos.-

Chichi voltio su vista.-Bulma, entiendo que te quieras ir, pero te digo que yo no se nada de partos, no quiero asustarte, pero el embarazo de un bebé saiyajin es bastante complicado, no me perdonaría si algo malo les llega a pasar.-

-Pero igual tendría que dar a luz sola.-Bulma frunció el ceño.-No le veo sentido a la espera.-

-Pues, yo sí.-Milk encaró a la embarazada.-Si tu parto se complica tendremos que pedir ayuda a alguien..-

-¿A esos saiyajins?.-Bulma preguntó con enojo.-No quiero ninguna ayuda de ellos y dudo mucho que la reciba.-

Milk miró hacia kakarotto.-Goku, ¿tú conoces a alguien que nos podría ayudar?.-

Kakarotto puso seria su mirada por unos instantes tratando de hacer memoria.-Realmente no conozco a mucha gente, apenas viví aquí.-

-¿Lo ves?..Antes de ayudarme quizás maten a mi hijo y a mí también.-Bulma comenzaba a irritarse por la oposición de su conocida.-

-Un viaje espacial no es un paseo, muchas veces hemos sido golpeados por meteoritos, incluso hemos tenido que hacer aterrizajes de emergencia al ser impactados por algunos de ellos, sin contar que existen piratas espaciales a los cuales les encanta subirse a otras naves para saquearlas y violar a las mujeres, no sabemos que tan fuertes podrían ser, quizás ni Goku ni yo le haríamos frente a ellos, no sabes con que te toparas en este universo, ¡entiéndelo!.-

Bulma agachó la mirada, parte de ella comprendía lo que le querían decir, pero su terquedad era mucho mayor.-Yo soy una científico, podría mejorar la velocidad de la nave y poner alertas para que nos avisen de los meteoritos, lo de los piratas espaciales sería un riego, pero supongámonos que no nos tropecemos con esos sujetos y llegáramos bien a nuestro destino.-

-¿Y que hay con el combustible?.-No tenemos lo suficiente, tendremos que quedarnos aquí un tiempo para obtenerlo y por cierto..No hay materiales o lo que se llame para que puedas construir todo eso que dices, en las ruinas de los Tsufurus se han destruido todo resto de su tecnología y sólo quedan cientos de aparatos que no valen nada.-

-¿Pero como crees que construí este aparato?.-Bulma señaló con el dedo su invento.

-No es lo mismo, la nave espacial requiere cosas mucho mas complejas para funcionar.-

-Pues yo creo que si encontraré algo que valga la pena, ¿me acompañarías a ir kakarotto?.-Bulma lo miró con decisión.

Goku observaba las dos mujeres simultáneamente.-Eh, Bulma cuando fui el tiempo estaba feo, no es conveniente que vayas y no estoy mintiendo. Espérate unos días y yo te llevo allí, no perderemos nada si lo intentamos ¿verdad?.-Miró hacia su amiga chichi buscando la aceptación de sus palabras.

La pelinegra suspiró resignada.-Esta bien, no perderemos nada.-

Los dos sonrieron hasta que Milk comentó.-Tu bebé nacerá a los 7 meses, sólamente te quedan dos meses para el parto, creo que por eso no me entendías.

-¿Qué?.-Preguntó Bulma impactada.-Son nueve meses de gestación.-

La pelinegra negó con su cabeza.-Para los bebes saiyajins son siete meses de espera, no se si tú caso será igual, ojala que se tarde un tiempito más.-

A Bulma le latía el corazón.-Pues si es así, creo que debo irme preparando.-Dio un pequeño vistazo a su vientre. "A hora que lo pienso está demasiado grande para los cinco meses que tengo ¿a qué se deberá?.-

-----------------------------------------

El príncipe Vegeta, no fue a ver a ningún integrante de su familia cuando salió de el subterráneo. Se alejó del castillo volando y sin decir a nadie a donde se dirigía. No acostumbraba a dar explicaciones, pero quizás esa noche no regresaría a dormir, sabía que el rey y la reina adivinarían que estaría haciendo lejos del palacio. Iba a comprobar con sus propios ojos si ella se había ido, tenía ese enorme presentimiento de que Bulma continuaba en Vejitasei.

El viento se hacía cada vez mas frío y fuerte en el lugar en donde compartió momentos únicos con la mujer de cabellos claros. Respiró hondamente y abrió sus labios para poder decir un nombre.

-Bulma.-Vegeta miraba cada rincón de las ruinas de los Tsufurus, con la esperanza de hallarla, recordaba perfectamente el aparato oculta ki y por ese motivo seguía volando, manteniendo esa última esperanza de traerla de vuelta a sus brazos. Aterrizó justo en el lugar donde por primera vez tuvieron un acercamiento íntimo.

-BULMAAAA.-El príncipe gritó con fuerza el nombre de la peliazul, escuchando sólamente el eco de su voz y el ruido que hacía el viento al pasar.

-BULMAAAAAA.-El saiya arrugó su nariz y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.-Maldita sea, MALDITA SEA.-Alzó la voz y golpeó fuertemente la arena con sus dos puños.-Ya te he buscado adentro de esas ruinas y no estas, ¿TE FUISTE VERDAD?.-Vegeta estaba gritando al aire, sabía que nadie lo escuchaba, pero lo hacia porque necesitaba dejar salir la rabia en su interior.-AHORA ERES LIBRE PARA HACER LO QUE TE PLAZCA, ¿ESO ERA LO QUE QUERÍAS CIERTO? Él sentía mucha impotencia, le costaba asumir que había perdido a la persona que más quiso.-VETE LEJOS DE AQUÍ Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA.-Una aura dorada rodeó completamente al saiya y sus pies se despegaron del suelo, volando a la máxima velocidad. Sus cabellos dejaron de ser negros como la noche.-LÁRGATE A DONDE QUIERAS, NO TE BUSCARÉ MÁS.-Los ojos de Vegeta se cerraron por un segundo y luego se abrieron mostrando un notorio cambio de color y también reflejando todo el odio que tenía en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Recorrió gran parte del desierto y divisó una cueva con una fogata encendida, bajó su mirada y alcanzó a ver a alguien, mas no a la persona que deseaba encontrar, aunque sus palabras digan lo contrario.

Los ojos verdes chocaron con otros ojos de color negro. La velocidad del saiya disminuyó al pensar que se trataba del conde Bardock debido a la apariencia física.

"Es el príncipe, no me cabe duda, es la armadura que usan los de la realeza." Pensó kakarotto sin perderle de vista.- Y aparte se puede transformar en súper saiyajin al igual que yo." La mirada de kakarotto reflejaba gran emoción. "No soy el único que puede hacerlo. Me pregunto si algún día podremos luchar él y yo."

"¿Qué hace el idiota de Bardock por aquí?."Vegeta retomó su vuelo a más velocidad aumentando su aura dorada para iluminar su camino.

-La estaba buscando a ella.-Kakarotto sonrió con algo de pena.

Bulma y Milk salieron de la cueva con cautela. "Vegeta, me alegro de que hayas decidido marcharte, intenta rehacer tu vida, como yo pienso hacerlo con la mía". Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sentía pena, pero no ganas de llorar. "Me haré mas fuerte por mi hijo, él necesita un pilar estable donde pueda apoyarse."Bulma miraba con melancolía el cielo."Yo cuidaré muy bien de tu hijo, te lo aseguro, aunque no sé si él te importa, ya que no pude decirte que estaba esperando un pequeño."

La peliazul logró subir su autoestima en pocos días. Había sido victima de tener pensamientos carentes de amor propio, debido a muchas agresiones que sufrió en el palacio, esas que no te hieren de manera física, sino psicológicamente. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada como una esclava y mucho menos permitir que otros individuos la miren como un ser inferior. "Créeme Vegeta, tomamos la mejor decisión, Cannette te dará al heredero que necesitas y yo mantendré a mi hijo alejado de las costumbres asesinas de los saiyajins.-

Unos delgados brazos rodearon a Bulma.-Entremos a la cueva, hace mucho frío y te puede hacer mal.-

La embarazada acarició esos brazos y ambas entraron rápidamente a su refugio

-------------------------------------------------

Varios semanas después, se habían reunido el rey Vegeta y sus concejeros para dar fin a la escasez de vivienda y alimento que estaban padeciendo los saiyajin, debido al ataque de los soldados de Cold. La mayoría de los sembríos habían sido arrasados, muchas casas fueron destruidas y también gran parte de la ciudad.

La sala del trono del rey Vegeta estaba completamente impecable, se veía exactamente igual a como era antes, solo que un detalle la hacia diferente, y ese era que habían menos de la mitad de su guardia real parados a lo largo de la alfombra roja, que partía desde la silla del rey hasta la entrada del aquel lugar.

Las grandes puertas doradas se abrieron, dando paso a un escuadrón de clase baja, todos se reverenciaron ante el rey y colocaron su puño en la altura del pecho. Poco tiempo de dialogo se cruzó entre el monarca y ellos, la situación no era nada fácil, necesitaban de muchas riquezas para levantar nuevamente a Vejitasei, sus otros planetas que tenían conquistados ya habían sido explotados en su totalidad, sus riquezas naturales se habían ido con el pasar de los años, solamente les quedaban los esclavos que servirían como mano de obra para levantar las viviendas y estatuas de la ciudad. Detendrían todo alquiler de esos personajes con cualquier otro individuo que requiera sus servicios, para el rey primero estaba su pueblo y esa era su prioridad. A falta de guerreros de elite se tuvo que recurrir a los clase baja para la conquista planetaria.

Al terminar de escuchar la nueva orden, los guerreros se marcharon a la Torre de la fuerza, para lograr cumplir su misión. El planeta Cold 12 era su objetivo de invasión, habían puesto mucha atención al pedido del rey, su éxito dependía de la colaboración con otros escuadrones, no sólo uno se encargaría de arrasar con los soldados que vigilaban dicho planeta, el futuro de un Vejitasei mucho mas avanzado dependía de su victoria.

El rey había salido de la corte para dirigirse al palacio, la hora del almuerzo había llegado y el cansancio de estar dando órdenes desde la madrugada comenzaba a fatigarlo, estaba movilizando casi a todo un planeta para lograr sus objetivos, él era un hombre bastante avaricioso y luchador, esas eran sus mejores cualidades que poseía a la hora de emprender las conquistas en el espacio.

A cada instante escuchaba el despegar de las naves hacia el destino impuesto por las grandes autoridades del planeta. El monarca iba caminando hacia el comedor, para poder almorzar y lograr estar en pie el resto de la tarde. Al entrar pudo percibir que sólo se encontraban las dos hembras que habitaban en el palacio.-¿Donde está Vegeta?.-Preguntó él con enojo.

-Vegeta no ha regresado a casa..no creo que necesite decir donde puede estar.-

-Imagino que buscando a la esclava fugitiva.-Sonrió el rey sentándose en la silla.-Dejémoslo que la busque hasta que se harte, sería bueno que se de cuenta que ya no está mas aquí.-

-Ese muchacho si que es un sentimentalista.-Suyai se llevó la copa de vino a los labios y algo captó su atención "¿Por qué Cannette tiene esa cara tan extraña?" .-¿Te ocurre algo?.-Habló seriamente dirigiendo su mirada a la embarazada.

-Parece…que ya quiere nacer.-Contestó la muchacha de cabello café con mucha dificultad y sosteniendo su vientre.

El rey paró de comer y le dio un vistazo, mas no dijo palabra alguna.

-¿Segura?.-La reina dejó la copa a un lado y se levantó rápidamente acercándose a la joven.

-Sí, ya casi cumplo… los 7 meses, supongo que me..he adelantado por cinco días.-Hizo una nueva mueca debido al dolor.

Suyai alzó un poco su brazo e hizo un gesto con su boca a la servidumbre.-Acompáñenla a la sala de partos.-Dio la orden y se fue a sentar a su lugar.-Cuando nazca el crío quiero saberlo de inmediato y tú Cannette, deja de estarme mirando y retírate a cumplir tu deber.-

Cannette se puso en pié y algunas de las sirvientas intentaron ayudarla, pero esta reaccionó de manera agresiva y se fue a paso lento del lugar.

-Ya llegó el día mas esperado rey Vegeta.-Ella le sonrió y apoyó su espalda a la silla de modo de descanso.

-Ojala que realmente sea hijo del príncipe.-El rey miró molesto a su mujer.

-¿Vegeta te vino con ese cuento? Que sepas que yo también lo he escuchado y debo decirte que nadie coronará a ese mocoso sin antes tener las pruebas de ADN en mano.

-Al menos usas la cabeza en estos días.-El rey le habló en tono duro y de un sorbo acabó con la bebida que le quedaba en la copa.

-Tu cambio no podía durar mucho tiempo, pero créeme que te prefiero así, te ves mucho menos patético cuando no dices esas cursilerías baratas.-Ella también acabó su bebida y volvió a decir.-Ya se de donde sacó tu hijo ese lado débil, quizás seas tú quien le dio esos genes tan estúpidos.-Ella alzó la vista para encararlo y rápidamente pudo fijarse que él le había arrojado un cuchillo. Se movió un poco de su lugar y el objeto filoso quedó incrustado en la pared."Este hombre siempre intenta amenazarme de muerte con sus acciones y palabras, sino supiera de que él siente algo por mí, creo que no me sentiría tan confiada, pero ¿hasta cuando voy a soportarlo?".Suyai apretó sus dientes y su mano se dirigió al cuchillo para sacarlo de la pared, sin perder de vista a su "pareja". Una vez que lo tuvo en las manos lo alzó apuntando al rey con el objeto filudo. -Majestad, debería practicar mejor la puntería.-Le regaló una sonrisa bastante fingida llena de maldad y desprecio. "Quizás yo te mate algún dia con este cuchillo".Pensó antes de soltarlo encima de la mesa y que el rey se levantara para marcharse.

-La próxima vez no seré tan benévolo-Agrego el rey antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse.

Suyai suspiró y alcanzó la botella de vino.-Estas relaciones familiares llenas de violencia.-Inhaló el olor embriagante del líquido rojo.-Dice puras estupideces, y cuando llega la noche lo único que desea es poseer mi cuerpo, ¿por qué no se busca sus concubinas y me deja en paz de una puta vez?.-Decidió dejar la botella sobre la mesa y continuar su almuerzo. "No volveré a tomar como antes. Superé mi tapa de adicción al vino y no estoy dispuesta a recaer" Su mano apoyó a su mejilla y pudo fijarse que no estaba sola.

-Las cosas que uno se debe de enterar.-Vegeta sonrió y se sentó en la mesa.

Suyai gruñó y lo miró con fastidio.-Pues no creo que te cause un trauma lo que acabaste de escuchar…ya no eres un niño.-

-NO...- contestó Vegeta aburrido y comió cualquier cosa que veía frente a él.

La reina lo inspeccionó completamente sin perderlo de vista.-¿Has estado entrenado?.-Preguntó al verlo con semejantes fachas.

Vegeta tragó un bocado y asintió.-¿algún problema?.-Se levantó un poco y tomó la botella de vino que dejó su madre, comenzando a beberla hasta acabarla.

-Ninguno, dijo ella volviendo su mirada al plato.-Tu hijo está por nacer.-

-El hijo de Cannette está por nacer.-Corrigió el de manera burlona.-Mandare a hacer esos exámenes de sangre apenas haya nacido.-

Suyai cruzó sus manos y mencionó.-¿De quien tienes sospechas? ¿Quién crees que pueda ser el padre de la criatura esa?.-Lo enfrentó con la mirada desafiante.-Al menos necesitas tener sospechosos Vegeta.-Golpeó la mesa para logar que su hijo la mire a los ojos y deje de ignorar lo que le decía.

-No lo tengo, lo que sí puedo decirte es que yo siempre me cuidé para que esto no pasara.-Vegeta arrugó el ceño.- Y de repente cuando me separo de ella sale con que esta preñada.-

-Tomaste prevenciones, ¡que gracioso!..-

-Yo no le veo lo gracioso, madre.-

-Pues te diré que si hiciste ese método que todos los machos usan para evitar que la hembra se quede preñada, te diré que esa técnica no es nada segura.-

Vegeta la miró inquieto.-¿y usted como sabe?.-

-Pues porque yo quedé preñada y eso que usé el método ese y las famosas hiervas anticonceptivas.-

"¿Cómo que las usó?..se supone que mi padre y ella tuvieron que fornicar sin usar esas tácticas para engendrarme a mi."Vegeta quedó confundido. "¿Será que no pensaban tenerme aún? Mmm…. Pero que yo sepa, mi padre ya estaba en la edad tope en donde se obliga a tener un heredero."

-La reina de Vejitasei se levantó del asiento.-Me voy, cualquier cosa sobre el mocoso te aviso y aprovecho para decirte que las órdenes de ADN fueron dadas.-

-hmp.- RAYOS.- "Si es mi hijo pues ya cumplí con el heredero que se me pidió para mantener mi titulo como príncipe y futuro rey, además Bulma ya no está aquí, así que no tengo de que preocuparme. Ya no peligra nuestra relación a causa del mocoso porque es inexistente en estos momentos…Ella se fue.-La mirada del príncipe estaba perdida observando el cielo rojizo de Vejitasei desde la ventana. "Estúpidos protocolos."

Cuatro horas habían pasado en el planeta de los saiyajins y por fin Cannette lograba finalizar su trabajo de parto, luego de extensas momentos de sufrimiento, sudor y dolor, por fin había podido traer al mundo al pequeño que estuvo esperando en su vientre por 7 meses.

A penas nació el niño fue retirado del lado de su madre y sometido a múltiples exámenes.

El bebé fue colocado primeramente en una especie de incubadora para poder ver su potencial. Los monitores señalaban que el niño pertenecía a la clase alta, su poder era bastante elevado, posiblemente iba ser aceptado por el rey Vegeta y la salud estaba en perfectas condiciones. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado, su revisión era muy minuciosa debido a que al menor problema físico, el niño será sacrificado, no permitían saiyajins defectuosos en su planeta, porque no tenían futuro como guerreros y asesinando a los niños mal formados se reducía el nivel de problemas genéticos, o al menos eso pensaban..-Físicamente esta todo en orden.-Habló un médico bastante anciano que tenía años trabajando en el lugar. Con dificultad se puso de pié y se acercó a su colega.-Necesito ir a ver algunas cosas que dejé olvidadas en el otro laboratorio. Hazte cargo de realizarle las pruebas sanguíneas y compararlas con las del príncipe Vegeta, si sale el ADN negativo, me llamas de inmediato, yo soy el encargado de dar la noticia a la familia real, ¿lo has entendido?.-Preguntó severamente al médico que recién se había incorporado hace unos meses atrás.-Lo entiendo, no se preocupe.-

Una vez que el doctor anciano se retiró, el otro tomó su lugar y procedió a extraerle sangre al pequeño, causando que el niño comience a llorar.-Shh, no debes ser un llorón, los saiyajins machos no lloran, eso es cosa de las hembras.-Sonrió al ver que el pequeño se tranquilizó y volvió a retomar la siesta.

"Aún me parece increíble que seas hijo de Cannette, mi sobrina si que ha crecido rápido." Pensó el saiya de cabello café antes de comenzar a analizar la sangre.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Dejen Reviews please D**


	37. Pérdida

_**Pérdida**_

El resultado del análisis fue comprobado de inmediato, normalmente se tardaba varios días o inclusive semanas, pero debido a que se trataba de un caso bastante especial contaron con toda la tecnología que estaba en sus manos. Los médicos de ese sector iban y venían cada cierto tiempo, el pequeño les era indiferente ya que nadie sospechaba de algún parentesco con el médico y la madre del heredero.

En la computadora que se estaba manipulando, empezaban a verse los resultados de la prueba. Unos ojos cafés oscuros se abrieron demasiado al ver algo que no esperaba encontrar en la sangre del pequeño. El sobresalto que provocó en él fue tremendo, logrando que sus manos suden sin cesar y también, la torpeza se hacía presente en sus movimientos.

-No..no..puedo creerlo.-Sin quererlo había tirado la taza de café al suelo, provocando que esta se rompa en mil pedazos. "¿En que estuvo pensando Cannette?.".-Comenzó a respirar profundamente y a intentar relajarse, lo que menos quería era llamar la atención. "Si no es el hijo del príncipe, matarán a Cannette..no es que me importe el destino de ella, pero quizás podría sacarle algo de ventaja."La curvatura de su labio izquierdo hizo una breve mueca y entrelazó sus manos con nerviosismo. "Si ella me ayuda económicamente, tendré una vida bastante confortante, lastimosamente no poseo nada, sólo mis conocimientos médicos, porque el bastardo de mi padre gastó todos nuestros vienes en vicios insanos..y mis hermanos se perdieron por el mundo, tal como lo hice yo." Sin hacer por tercera vez las pruebas, empezó a escribir el informe del análisis en la computadora.

Cuando finalizó comenzó a preparar la impresora y a sacar múltiples copias de la prueba de ADN, en su interior sabía que estaba corriendo un riesgo muy grande que le podría costar la cabeza de él y de los suyos, pero la vida en sí era un riesgo y el que no arriesgaba no ganaba en Vejitasei, ni en ningún planeta del universo.

"Me pregunto ¿Cómo reaccionará Cannette cuando le diga que el mocoso no tiene sangre real?.."Sonrió con maldad y se relamió los labios. "Al parecer fue muy ligera con otro u otros machos.-Rió muy despacio y continuó sus pensamientos. "No le queda otra que creerme, no se puede arriesgar a consultar con otro médico porque allí si que estaría perdida o mejor dicho, estaríamos perdidos los tres o los cuatro.."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cannette estaba reposando. El trabajo de parto había sido lo mas doloroso que había sentido, fuera de los entrenamientos claro está. Apenas pudo ver al mocoso cuando salió de su cuerpo. Lo único que supo del crío fue que pertenecía al sexo masculino y tambien que estaba completo, sino fuera por el llanto del niño y por la escasa información que le dieron las parteras, ni siquiera supiera esos pequeños detalles.

Ella se recostó mejor y observó el techo de la habitación, seguro que reposaría unos 15 minutos más y se levantaría como si nada hubiera sucedido, obviamente después de ducharse

. Hace unas horas atrás no había podido tener oídos sordos frente a una conversación de algunos encargados de la enfermería. "Un examen de ADN." Ella no dejaba de pensar en eso, la razón era muy sencilla y es que si requerían esa prueba de que el hijo fuera de Vegeta, era porque dudaban de su paternidad.-¿Será que Vegeta las pidió?.-Apenas murmuró esta idea y comenzó a venirle imágenes de el apareamiento fugaz que tuvo con Raditz. "De una cosa estoy segura, el niño no es de él, yo le pedí que no terminara dentro mío y también tomé esas hierbas que dicen que ayuda a evitar un embarazo." La joven de cabello castaño se incorporó de la cama y quedó sentada con un mínimo esfuerzo. "¿Que pasará de ahora en adelante? ¿coronaran a mi hijo? ¿aprobará el límite de fuerza?" Algunas de esas preguntas y otras circulaban por su mente y no la dejaban descansar, las exigencias en el futuro gobernante de Vejitasei eran muchas y sin duda, la primera prueba que tenían los niños, era su nivel de pelea a la hora de nacer.

Una mano tocó su hombro con firmeza y algo de fuerza, cosa que le hizo inmediatamente voltear su mirada hacia otro lado y fruncir el ceño por semejante atrevimiento.-¿Pero quien te crees?.-Fueron las palabras de ella antes de ver a su pariente.

-Señorita Cannette, vengo a informarle del heredero.-Su tío la miraba de una manera extraña... lo podía intuir, sabía que algo tramaba y eso le daba mucha desconfianza. Su seriedad apareció de inmediato mirándolo a los ojos, para intentar descubrir que pensaba él.-¿Sucede algo? Le preguntó con normalidad y un poco de molestia.

El sujeto le pasó el examen de ADN con un informe pegado adelante, diciendole como debía comportarse en esos momentos y de mantener por cualquier motivo la boca bien cerrada, si es que no quería que la cabeza de ambos empiecen a rodar ese mismo día bajo los pies de los reyes.

Los ojos de Cannette se movían rápidamente leyendo cada palabra e intentando asimilarla. La sudoración aparecía y el pecho se le oprimía según lo que estaba leyendo. Allí decía que el niño no era hijo del príncipe, porque los exámenes no coincidían y había logrado alterar las pruebas con el fin de...

Cuando se disponía a leer lo que quería su tío de ella, él interrumpió su lectura.-Espero que el hijo del príncipe sea muy fuerte y logre reinar con mucha grandeza todo lo que le rodea.-Un brillo en sus ojos fueron clave en la tremenda mentira que decía, ella mientras tanto trataba de no asustarse. La cámara grababa todos los rincones del palacio y esa no sería la excepción, esa era la razón del por qué ese hombre no le dijo con palabras esa noticia...no podían arriesgarse, eso ambos lo sabían. Siguió leyendo el informe con mas calma, aparentando sonreír ante tal lectura. "A cambio de su silencio debo darle algunas propiedades y otras especies más" Las manos le temblaban, nunca había sido experta en ocultar las emociones y siempre se maldecía por ello. "No tengo nada...por ahora, eso debe de saberlo. Quizás mas adelante pueda tener algún beneficio por ser la madre del próximo rey..eso él debe de entender." Se recostó una vez más y se arropó con la frazada de pies a cabeza. "Sé que las cosas nunca se hacen de pura amabilidad, fuera que no debe ponerse tan exigente..a él tampoco le conviene chantajearme tan descaradamente, puede ocurrirle algo no muy bueno ya que los muertos son los mejores en guardar los secretos." Intento reir pero se abstuvo..."Tengo que planificar muy bien su muerte, después de todo nadie sabe que tengo un parentesco con él, simplemente desaparecerá del mapa y yo misma tendré que encargarme de aquello, algunos tendrán que morir para sentirme realmente segura y sin preocupaciones. Será muy gracioso que los sueños de mi tío se rompan..su fin está cerca y los días están contados.

---------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta estaba recostado en un mueble. La noticia había sido dada hace apenas unos minutos. "Me he ahorrado el trabajo de buscar a otra hembra para que tenga al heredero." Sus brazos se cruzaron estando acostado y sus ojos miraban la pared. "¿Cannette es la madre de mi hijo?..nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, aunque la he visto preñada no lograba asimilarlo, no puedo creer que me haya convertido en padre...maldición." El puño de Vegeta se cerró y sus cejas se contrajeron, la mirada de él estaba bastante enojada, no quería ningún mocoso estorbando en su vida, sino fuera porque le era una obligación jamás tendría un hijo, a su parecer le resultaban molestos y bastante insoportables. "Ni crea que yo me haré cargo de ese crío, para eso esta la servidumbre tal cual como lo hicieron conmigo." Vegeta voltio su rostro y miró hacia un cuadro donde estaba un retrato de su padre.-Espero que ahora estés feliz y no me molestes más, dudo mucho que interfieras en la relación que debería de tener con mi hijo, al menos en la afectiva, porque para tí no existe esa palabra, Los sentimientos son una basura y un futuro rey no las necesita, eso es algo que sé muy bien, yo mismo lo he vivido y ahora estoy arrepentido, sólo trae debilidades al saiyajin y un carácter vulnerable...-El príncipe cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, le dolían mucho debido a la arena que se le introdujo cuando fue a buscar a la maldita de Bulma.-¿Te abras muerto ya? Sonrió el saiya lleno de resentimiento.-Si no es así, espero que mueras pronto porque no me gusta compartir mi presa con otro individuo, lo que es mío no es de nadie.-Un gruñido se escapó y de un movimiento rápido de incorporó. No iba a perder más tiempo por ese alboroto del nacimiento de su descendencia. Lo único que sabía y estaba totalmente seguro, es que le importaba poco y nada..eso significaba para él su hijo, cualquier otro individuo, que por fuerza ahora pertenecería a su familia, además, no consideraba a esa gente que le rodeaba como familia, quizás su madre en algún tiempo si, pero ya no, siempre se metió en su relación con Bulma y al parecer prefería a la zorra de Cannette antes que él.

Suyai se encontraba en una esquina opuesta a la de Vegeta, teniendo todavía el examen de ADN. Había estudiado cada gesto de su hijo y sabía lo que estaría pensando, no en vano era parte de ella y por más que tenga esa mirada dura y poco expresiva, podía saber que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y no sólo en Vegeta, también en el rey y muchos individuos más que la rodeaban. "Algún día cambiaras de opinión y te acordarás de este día." Suyai lo seguía con la mirada, sus pupilas no se despegaban de la musculosa espalda de Vegeta saliendo del lugar sin decir tan siquiera un hasta luego.

------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, el rey Vegeta tenía el informe en sus manos y estaba encaminándose hacia las sala cuna del pequeño príncipe. "Al menos sí salió hijo de Vegeta, fuera el colmo de que estuviéramos esperando un crío ajeno, eso si que no perdonaría de esa mujerzuela, mi orgullo no aguantaria la vergüenza de verme como un idiota frente a todos.." Con toda la molestia del mundo exigió a los soldados que custodiaban la sala cuna que habran el lugar para poder ver a su "nieto".-Muévanse que tengo prisa.-Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de entrar y estar a un metro del lugar donde reposaba el recién nacido. Inmediatamente apretó el botón de su rastreador, y los números comenzaban a moverse velozmente y el puño del rey se apretaba más al ver que estaba demasiado lento los resultados, quería comprobarlos por él mismo, porque a pesar del informe en donde le fué comunicado el potencial del hijo del príncipe, a él no le terminaba de convencer ese resultado.

-No se equivocaron.-El padre de Vegeta observaba de manera fastidiada al niño.-Esa Cannette no sirvió de mucho, no pudo traer al mundo a un verdadero guerrero.-El soberano se aproximó mas al crío para ver de cerca sus rasgos, cada detalle era fundamental para él.-No le veo parecido a Vegeta, ni a Cannette...quizás salio a la torpe de Suyai.-Salió un gruñido de su boca y se dio media vuelta, arrugó el informe que aún llevaba en sus manos, ¿de que le servía ya? el niño estaba en perfecto estado de salud, nació con un nivel de pelea un poco aceptable para la realeza, por ser una ocasión bastante difícil y sin vuelta atrás, producto de la presión que ejercían los sacerdotes exigiendo un nuevo heredero, el rey le perdonaba la vida y lo dejaría como un miembro de la familia real. Ahora, sólo dependería de su entrenamiento a partir de los dos años de edad, para destacarse entre los mejores guerreros y despues al llegar a la edad adulta transformarse en súper saiyajin, claro que completamente sólo, ni él ni Vegeta eran maestros de nadie, como para hacer esa labor y no estaban dispuestos a empezar.

---------------------------------------------------------

Raditz había llegado de una nueva misión de purga y recién se dirigía a la torre de la fuerza para reportar su presencia y dar mas información sobre lo que había visto y obtenido de ese planeta. Su escuadrón sufrió muchas perdidas, pero como eran compañeros temporales no le importó mucho. Ya era la segunda vez en que partía de misión ese mismo día y casi no había dormido, porque aunque el planeta siempre pueda parecer limpio, jamás hay que bajar la guardia si se quiere sobrevivir, siempre su padre se lo había repetido desde niño y él siempre tenía en cuenta sus concejos, aunque su relación se haya deteriorado mucho por la mala forma de rebajarse frente a una hembra que no lo apreciaba como macho ni como guerrero. Raditz se encontraba afuera de la sala de rehabilitación, su padre Bardock había recibido un ataque bastante premeditado por un aldeano de un planeta sin mucho valor económico, según su punto de vista.-Mi padre es un tonto, ¿como se dejó golpear por ese individuo tan débil?, fue toda una vergüenza traerlo aquí.-Raditz reía de manera discreta, los médicos le habían dicho que no era nada grave, pero algo sucedía con Bardock, algo que no entendió muy bien pero estaba relacionado con su cerebro. Él no esperó escuchar mas explicaciones de los médicos, sólo le bastaba que estuviera bien y que en poco tiempo estuviera nuevamente en pie para seguir trabajando, y divirtiéndose como sólo un mercenario lo puede hacer, nada mas gratificante que asesinar seres inocentes y burlarse de su terror al ver que la hora de su muerte ha llegado.

Dentro del tanque de recuperación se hallaba Bardock respirando con un poco de dificultad el oxígeno que le brindaba la mascarilla. Su mente no dejaba de atormentarlo con ciertos sueños bastante impactantes y múltiples sentimientos de angustias eran visible en esas imágenes que veía. Toda una recopilación de malos momentos era lo que visualizaba allí, algunas torturas y peleas de su hijo con el príncipe Vegeta era lo que mas lo aterraba, esto hacía que respire con mayor dificultad y salgan innumerables burbujas a la parte externa.

"...Raditz...". De un momento a otro pudo ver sangre derramada en el suelo y a su hijo semi inconciente en un estado bastante deplorable."¡RADITZ!" Por mas que lo detestara en ocasiones seguía siendo sangre de su sangre y eso no lo cambiaría nadie.."Kakarotto...Kakarotto..."Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y al fijarse que todo lo que había sufrido era una mala pasada de su inconciente esbozó una sonrisa. El agua descendía con velocidad y se deshizo de la mascarilla, siendo atendido enseguida por un médico anciano, no perteneciente a la raza saiyajin.

**-------------------- Tres meses después----------------**

Goku había salido volando para buscar la comida. Era casi medio día y recién estaba recolectando toda clase de frutos que pudiera encontrar por los alrededores. Lo que mas le gustaba era cazar, pero ahora por estar a cargo de una mujer embarazada se dedicaba a buscar frutas y otras especias mas, cabe aclarar que la mayoría de esos cultivos estaban ocupados, solo los árboles frutales de ciertas partes no eran de nadie, pero debido a esa invasión muchos de ellos habían dejado de existir y se encontraban carbonizados.

-Me pregunto ¿que querrán comer hoy?.-Agarro una especie de pera de color naranja y con muchas pintas de color verde.-Será que podré traerles pescado o mmmm...algún animal salvaje que tenga un sabor delicioso.-Goku se relamió los labios y sintió su estómago crujir.-Tengo que darme prisa, solo me falta recoger agua y atrapar el almuerzo de hoy.-

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y dificultaba la vista cuando el saiya de cabello alborotado intentaba mirar hacia arriba, para ver si atrapaba a un animal volador.-Jejeje, quizás atrape algo nuevo hoy.-

Bulma había salido ha asearse y pudo notar mas sangre en su interior, la molestia había incrementado desde hacía varios días, pero se quedaba completamente callada aguantando los malestares sin hacer la menor queja.-Kamisama, ayúdame por favor, no dejes que nada malo nos suceda.-Con dificultad Bulma se inclinaba para lavar los residuos de sangre en su interior, ya contaba con 8 meses de embarazo, había sobrepasado un mes a los embarazos de las mujeres saiyajins y en parte eso la tenía un poco preocupada ¿que tal si su hijo necesitaba mas de los 9 meses para formarse? ¿que sucedía si no podría dar a luz con facilidad?.-El estrés la consumía y el dolor de cabeza mas su molestia en el vientre hacía que ella este bastante temerosa de todo.

Milk a lo lejos pudo ver que Bulma se estaba sosteniendo el vientre y se curvaba un poco.."¿Qué le sucede ahora? hace días que la veo muy extraña, como que si le doliera algo." Milk fue corriendo a toda prisa para acompañar a Bulma y salirse de las dudas.-Bulma.-Ella la llamó y quedó impactada al ver la tremenda cantidad de sangre que se estaba resbalando por las piernas de su amiga.-BULMA ¿QUE TIENES?.-La pelinegra sostuvo a la embarazada por detrás y notó que tenía el interior mojado y completamente lleno de sangre.-¿ESTAS BIEN? ¿TE DUELE ALGO?.-La desesperación de la pelinegra no cesaba al notar que ella no le respondía, simplemente lloraba y se encorvaba agarrándose el vientre .-Tenemos que pedir ayuda, algo no anda bien.-

La científica estaba deshecha, el dolor la estaba haciendo sufrir demasiado y los gritos eran incontenibles, fuera que el sangrado aumentaba rápidamente.

-Parece que estas sufriendo una hemorragia.-Las manos de Milk temblaban mientras se sacaba parte de su prenda de vestir y limpiaba la sangre.-Tenemos que salir de aquí e irnos volando hacia la ciudad para pedir ayuda.-

Los quejidos de la embarazada se hicieron mas sonoros y ya ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie.-No...NO PUE..DO...-

Milk para ese instante comenzó a derramar lágrimas, los nervios la traicionaban y su voz se quebraba, ese momento que estaban presenciando era terrorífico y ninguna de las dos tenía conocimientos médicos para saber que ocurría con el bebé.

Goku volaba en dirección a la cueva y pudo notar que algo extraño sucedía, a lo lejos pudo ver las dos figuras femeninas en poses muy extrañas. ¿Que sucede?.-Se preguntó así mismo.-Algo está sucediendo.-Ese presentimiento logró que aumente su velocidad y aterrice bruscamente soltando el animal que traía para comer y también las frutas.-¡MILK!.-gritó Goku al verla sosteniendo a Bulma.

-Ayúdame.. Goku.-Suplicó Milk.-Tenemos que llevarla a algún lugar donde la pueda atender.-

Él rápidamente asintió y trató de sostener a Bulma y volar a toda prisa, pese a las protestas de dolor de ella, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, no entendía que ocurría pero solo el tiempo lo diría, la cargo en brazos y Milk le colocó unos trapos entre las piernas tratando de detener la sangre inútilmente.-Sígueme, no tenemos tiempo que perder, si desaparezco de tu vista alcánzame y ubícame por medio de mi Ki, también ten mucho cuidado cuando estemos en el centro de la cuidad.-

Ambos alzaron el vuelo y el saiya sobrepasó a la joven en escasos minutos.-Aguanta Bulma, debes ser fuerte, resiste un poco mas, ya casi llegamos.-Kakarotto abrazaba a la peliazul contra su pecho.-Ya verás que no pasa nada y que tú y tu niño estarán bien.-él la miro de reojo pero Bulma seguía con los ojos cerrados y los dientes muy apretados, frunciendo la frente y palideciendo debido a la hemorragia.

A lo lejos se pudo divisar las casas que estaban a las afueras de el centro de la ciudad, muchas de ellas en pleno proceso de reconstrucción y con algunos saiyajin causando gran alboroto en los alrededores. La gran cantidad de soldados que salían del planeta hacía que todos estén fuera de sus hogares, para embarcarse rumbo a alguna misión o simplemente alistarse para la próxima.. o también, para ser los suplentes de las posibles bajas..

-Ya estamos, voy..voy a aterrizar, sujétate.-El saiya descendió rápidamente logrando poner sus pies en un centro médico, el cual era gratuito y de atención general. Antes de caminar hacia dentro, Goku tapó los cabellos azules de Bulma con parte de la ropa femenina y fue corriendo en busca de ayuda. A su paso se encontró con algunos soldados que vigilaban la entrada, pero no le detuvieron al notar que cargaba a una mujer herida por alguna razón desconocida. Los pasos rápidos e inquietos caminaban de un lugar a otro preguntando donde podría recibir atención para una hembra preñada.

Los nervios del saiya aumentaban al ver que estaba colapsado el lugar, al menos los tanques de recuperación lo estaban y algunos heridos eran inyectados con alguna sustancia rosa para quitar el dolor..Los vendajes y la sangre derramada eran parte del escenario de aquel hospital, sin contar los gritos de algunos saiyajin que al parecer estaban gravemente heridos.

Sin esperar la ayuda de alguien de por allí, irrumpió en una sala entrando de una manera inesperada.-UNA PARTERA, ¿HAY ALGUNA?.-El notó que no habían mas que unas mujeres de otro planeta sentadas en una pequeña mesa, al parecer era su hora de descanso y estaban recreándose con un juego de mesa.-POR FAVOR, ES URGENTE.-

Ellas se miraron algo aturdidas al escuchar esas palabras, no era normal que un saiyajin las dijeran con tanta facilidad.

-Póngala en ese lugar y la atenderemos enseguida.-

Goku acostó a Bulma en una camilla y le quitó la tela que había utilizado para ocultar su cabello. "Supongo que no me harán problemas, ellas también son de otro planeta, quizás sean esclavas y no creo que se nieguen a ayudarme."

Las parteras se acercaron para comenzar su labor, pero al ver los rasgos de la científica mas de cerca y lograr reconocer un color de cabello extraño y la ausencia de cola, comenzaron a desistir en brindar su ayuda, no vaya ha ser que ellas terminen siendo lastimadas muy gravemente por violar las reglas.

-No es una saiyajin, este lugar es sólo para...las hembras que van a parir los niños de esa raza.-

Todas se refugiaron en la mirada de sus compañeras, intentando aprobar por medio de sus miradas la futura ayuda que podrían ofrecerle a la joven recostada.

-Ella necesita atención, no se la nieguen por favor, imaginen que ustedes necesitarían esa ayuda y nadie se las diera..-Goku empezó a molestarse demasiado, esas leyes eran tan absurdas..¿como se negaban a ayudar a un ser vivo tan solo por no ser saiyajin?.-Apretó los puños lleno de impotencia, si algo le molestaba de su raza era esa forma de ser, tan despectiva con los demás seres del universo, cuando sinceramente ellos eran lo peor que existía, un pueblo orgulloso de ser asesino y de lograr coleccionar planetas para sumirlos a la destrucción y esclavitud.

-No podemos...está... prohibido..-habló una con voz temblorosa la mas jóven.

-¡Basta! no pasará nada.-La mayor de las hembras de piel rosada y cabello naranja alzó la voz.-No se darán cuenta, además recuerden que todo el mundo está ocupado con sus propios asuntos, deja de perder tiempo y ayúdame a revisar que es lo que tiene, si hacemos rápido las cosas y con cautela no habrá sospechas.-

Dos de sus ayudantes nerviosas, se acercaron a la paciente sin estar muy convencidas.

-Esta preñada y parece que algo salió mal.-Kakarotto menciono despacio a la encargada, no sabía si ellas serían las que operarían o ayudarían con el parto, pero de eso a no tener nada, prefería mil veces esa situación.

-Quizás es demasiado tarde.-Dijo una de ellas al encender un aparato y comenzar a inspeccionar si había un crío dentro del útero.

-Deja de decir tantas tonterías y empieza a descubrir que es lo que sucede con ella y usted joven, vaya a la sala de espera, cualquier cambio o noticia de la muchacha nosotras le avisaremos, no olvide que esto es un secreto.-Los ojos verdes de ella se chocaron con la mirada de kakarotto y a lo que él dio media vuelta, ella lo empujo de la espalda guiándolo hasta la salida.-No tenemos tiempo que perder.-

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, a mi tampoco me conviene.-Habló antes de salir y echó un vistazo al rostro inconciente de Bulma, saliendo rápidamente del lugar."¿sería bueno..decirles que Bulma está ..preñada de un saiyajin?" Las manos del saiya se colocaron hacia atrás de la nuca y comenzó a caminar. hasta dirigirse a los pocos asientos desocupados. "De algo me estoy olvidando, pero no me acuerdo de qué mmmm..." Iba a tomar asiento pero desistió al recordar que Milk supuestamente lo estaba acompañando mientras él volaba..-Me olvidé de...¡rayos!.-Salió a toda prisa buscando por los pasillos del hospital a la pelinegra, pero detuvo su andar rascándose la cabeza y recordando que..él podía sentir el Ki de las personas.-Lo había olvidado.-Mencionó al cerrar los ojos para concentrarse y hallar el pequeño ki de su amiga. "Está a salvo, al menos nadie la ha lastimado.. Sería bueno que yo la vaya a buscar, puede que le hagan problema cuando descienda, pero si me voy... dejaría a Bulma sola. Mejor me quedaré esperándola en este lugar y si siento algún problema voy a socorrerla."

Kakarotto escogió un lugar apegado a la ventana para poder ver lo que ocurría allí abajo, ya que la silla donde él había pensado descansar estaba ocupada por alguien que la necesitaba con mayor urgencia."¿Que sucede allí?." Abrió la ventana y se fijó en que había una reunión de los sacerdotes por el sector,.¿Que estarán haciendo allí?...es raro que se reúnan en días fuera del sacrificio o en alguna otra fecha que no sea especial.".Goku se rasco la barbilla y veía mucha gente agrupada.-No tengo idea de lo que está sucediendo.-

-No tienes idea porque nunca pasas en este planeta...Kakarotto.-La voz de su hermano Raditz le era inconfundible pese a que los años habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.-Pensé que habías muerto por débil en algún planeta lejano.-Sonrió lleno de desprecio y con un toque de burla le mencionó.-Están a punto de preparase para celebrar la coronación del nuevo heredero de Vejitasei. El hijo del príncipe Vegeta será bendecido por los sacerdotes.

-¿Un hijo?.Preguntó sorprendido y miró involuntariamente la sala donde estaba Bulma.-Pero ¿quién es la madre?.-Preguntó el hermano menor de Raditz muy interesado, haciendo a este sospechar de algo.-De...-Miró una vez más a la réplica de su padre con disgusto.-Ya sabes quien era la prometida y la zorra que siempre lo acompañaba por el palacio a donde sea que él vaya.-Le habló con disgusto dándole la espalda y avanzando unos pasos hacia adelante.-¿Suficiente?.-Le echó una última mirada llena de disgusto, no toleraba la estupidez de kakarotto y el poder de pelea de ese "Saiyajin" era una vergüenza para su familia.

Y dime...Kakarotto ¿qué haces en Vejita?.-Su hermano lo inspeccionaba sin disimularlo.

-Pues sólo vine a...- "¿Que le digo ahora?"

-Y también...¿por qué has venido a este hospital?, no pareces herido.-

-He venido para demostrarle a padre que ya no soy un guerrero débil.-Se le ocurrió decir de un momento a otro

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡Que gracioso!.-Raditz hacía esfuerzos para no reírse más fuerte.-Tú jamás conseguirás dejar de ser un mediocre, ya desiste y esfúmate de una vez por todas, aquí nadie extraña tu presencia... por cierto, creo que ya estas resignado a perder contra padre y viniste aquí intentando sacar turno para cuando estes moribundo JAJAJA.-

El hijo menor de Bardock decidió ignorar a su hermano, desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás que le dejó de importar lo que su "familia piense de él".

-Kakakrtto eres un...-En eso, las palabras de Raditz fueron interrumpidas por una voz femenina que venía corriendo desde el otro lado.-Goku,Goku, aquí estoy.-Milk respiraba de manera agitada y no se dio cuenta de que kakarotto no se encontraba solo.-Me tardé mucho porque no me dejaban pasar, dime ¿como está Bulma?..eh ¿qué sucede?..¿ocurre algo malo?.-

-¿Quien es esta hembra tan espantosa?.-El saiyajin de cabello largo miró a Milk incrédulo.-No me digas que ahora tienes amistades tan inferiores como este espécimen hediondo?.-

Milk arrugó su frente y sus puños se apretaron, tenía tantas ganas de darle una buena bofetada a ese mal educado.-Para tu información yo soy...-

-Una cucaracha… No te preocupes, ya me di cuenta desde que te vi.-Raditz se volteó y se alejó de los dos adolescentes. "No esperaba tener que encontrarme con el idiota aquí, maldita sea la hora en que me confié en el planeta Yadorak y caí inconciente frente a un ataque bastante estúpido."

La pelinegra seguía cruzada de brazos y bastante seria, no había hablado con Goku después de recibir los insultos de ese hombre tan vulgar y ordinario.

-Ese era mi hermano.-

-¿Y por eso no me defendiste?.-Preguntó con los ojos cristalinos.-¿Sólo por ser tu hermano dejaste que me hable así?.-

Goku la miró inocentemente y le respondió.-¿Te ofendiste con tan poco Chichi?.-

Ella lo miró mas furiosa.-Claro que SI.-le alzó la voz ¿que esperabas? ¿a que me golpee?.-

-No Milk, sabes que yo te defendería, sólo que pensé que eras menos sensible."Él la miró y se llevó la mano atrás de la cabeza para rascarse.-No tomes en cuenta a Raditz jejeje.-

-Uhmmm.- Los ojos de Milk se achicaron y lo miraron con una pizca de enojo.

Después de esa breve discusión la puerta de la sala de partos se abrió, dejando ver a la misma mujer que le pidió a kakarotto marcharse del lugar para revisar a Bulma.-Joven.-Llamó con una voz delicada y bastante sumisa.-Necesito hablarle.-

Kakarotto y Milk se acercaron hasta la encargada y prestaron mucha atención a sus palabras.

-Debo informarles que la paciente ha sufrido un desprendimiento de placenta, era por esa razón el sangrado excesivo y el dolor abdominal que la joven tenía. Lo que hicimos fue administrarle líquidos intravenosos y suplementos de oxígeno. Después de eso, realizamos una ecografía y nos llevamos a la paciente a la sala de urgencias para realizarle una operación. Su vida y y la de su críos estaban en riesgo.

-¿Cómo que sus crios?.-Milk preguntó impactada, jamás se imagino que Bulma esperaría dos retoños a la vez.

-Sí, pero...ya no son dos, solamente quedó uno y esta en una incubadora..-

Para ese instante los dos muchachos quedaron de piedra.-¿Acaso.. un..uno.. murió?.-Preguntó Milk paralizada, mientras Kakarotto miraba hacia el suelo asimilando todo lo que escuchaba.

-Lastimosamente no pudimos hacer nada, es más, yo sólo poseo el informe de lo que sucedió y el cadáver del pequeño lo tengo dentro de...si gustan pueden verlo y llevárselo porque sino, no tendríamos que hacer con sus restos. El otro crío esta aislado y ocupando lugar en una de las incubadoras, que por cierto, no sabemos hasta cuando.. porque es ya muy extraño que se preste ayuda a los recién nacidos, todos deben nacer fuertes y listos para lograr sobrevivir solos, para luego ser mandados a un planeta lejano con fines de conquista.

-No pueden hacerle eso al hijo de Bulma.-Milk alegó sorprendida.-Él es un ser indefenso.-

-Shhhh, baje la voz señorita y déjeme acabar con lo que estaba diciendo.-Se acomodó un poco su traje y volvió a decir.-La incubadora es para los niños de clase baja o media que tiene un nivel de pelea rescatable..a esos niños se les concede una pequeña ayuda para que puedan vivir, sino pues, estarían entre la vida y la muerte, es por eso que esa zona es bien vigilada. Los inspectores hacen una revisión diaria o de cada dos días para estar al tanto de los nuevos nacimientos que valgan la pena y se queden en el planeta Vejita, mientras que los débiles son enviados a un destino incierto, es por esa razón que no sé hasta cuando lo podamos ocultar. Supe que la revisión fue este día y hace unas 4 horas, pero...¿que hay de mañana?..No me podría arriesgar tanto por ese niño, si tán siquiera fuera un saiyajin no estaría pasando por estas situaciones.Su cola salió de color lila. ¿Crren que pueda ocultarlo entre los demas recién nacidos?.-Comenzó a sudar producto de los nervios, era cierto que ella era generosa, pero tambien necesitaba velar por su vida.

-Lo entendemos.-Goku la miró y le sonrió.-Sólo que no queremos que muera el único hijo que le queda a nuestra amiga.-

Milk no habia dicho nada y una sóla pregunta rondaba en su cabeza.-.¿Como murió el otro niño? ¿fue por el sangrado o...por otra razón?.-

La paciente presentaba muchos síntomas tales como sangrado severo, contracciones uterinas incesantes, dolor abdominal, baja presión sanguínea, y por último muerte de un feto.

-Pero el otro niño está bien..¿verdad?.-Un temblor en sus palabras se hizo presente.

-El está bien, sólo lo tenemos allí para asegurarnos que no exista ninguna otra sorpresa, a veces el desprendimiento de placenta es acompañado de algunos traumatismos al pequeño, pero este que yo me haya enterado no fue el caso, así que no se preocupen, recuerden mantener esto en absoluto silencio y cuanto la paciente esté mejor, retirense de aquí sin levantar sospechas.-

-No..no se preocupe.-Contestó Milk tartamudeando, definitivamente Bulma había tenido buena suerte por así decirlo ya que les había tocado algunos cómplices que la atendieron en esa crisis, la pérdida pudo ser mucho mayor y el dolor indestructible.

La hembra de piel rosada habló por última vez.-Ella estaba inconciente..así que ustedes decidirán cual verdad dolerá menos- Tengo que irme, no olviden lo que les dije.-Sin decir mas giró sobre sus talones y fue detenida por Milk.-Le pido que por favor me de el cadáver del pequeño, para darle sepultura.-Los ojos verdes enfrentaron la mirada oscura de Milk y sus labios se entreabrieron para decir una única palabra.-Sígueme.

El greñudo de kakaroto quedó afuera y en un par de minutos Milk llegó con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.-Vámonos Goku.-

-Pero..y Bulma..ella tiene derecho a saberlo.-

-Calla y obedece.-

---------------------------------------Fin del capítulo----------------------------

**Dejen Reviews D **

**By Saiya Elite**


	38. ¿Es una pesadilla?

**¿Es una pesadilla?**

La hembra de piel rosada habló por última vez.-Ella estaba inconciente..así que ustedes decidirán cual verdad dolerá menos- Tengo que irme, no olviden lo que les dije.-Sin decir mas giró sobre sus talones y fue detenida por Milk.-Le pido que por favor me de el cadáver del pequeño, para darle sepultura.-Los ojos verdes enfrentaron la mirada oscura de Milk y sus labios se entreabrieron para decir una única palabra.-Sígueme.

El greñudo de kakaroto quedó afuera y en un par de minutos Milk llegó con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.-Vámonos Goku.-

-Pero..y Bulma..ella tiene derecho a saberlo.-

-Calla y obedece.-

Al oír la respuesta bastante dura de aquella que era su amiga, decidió guardar silencio por el bien de todos, sus vidas podrían estar en riesgo y no estaba dispuesto a soportar que algo malo les suceda, jamás se lo perdonaría, todo tenía que ser en secreto e inclusive sus reclamos, cualquier movimiento en falso o alguna sospecha de sus congéneres, podría significar problemas.

Al salir del centro médico buscaron la terraza de aquel hospital, allí podrían hablar y discutir, obviamente con mucha cautela para no ser blanco de personas malintencionadas. Los dos jóvenes detuvieron su andar y se pusieron frente a frente para iniciar un dialogo

Goku miró a la terrícola, esta vez con disgusto y algo de decepción.-Milk...Bulma merece saber la verdad.-

La pelinegra se aferró más al cuerpo del niño, ella mas que nadie sabía lo que significaba perder a alguien muy querido.-Bulma no merece sufrir más.-Destapó apenas una parte del cuerpecito sin vida, observándolo con un poco de tristeza.-Mataríamos a nuestra amiga de dolor.-

El muchacho aguardó silencio, entendía perfectamente lo que significaba la muerte, él era inocente, mas no insensible.-No puedes, no tienes derecho a ocultar la verdad, por mas dolorosa que sea, ella merece saberla.-

Su compañera de viajes dejó de apretar al niño contra su cuerpo y echó un vistazo al recién nacido fallecido.-Yo..yo sufrí una pérdida...-Contuvo las lágrimas a tal punto que su voz se quebró y paró de hablar.

Goku comprendió lo que le quería decir, pero intentó razonar con chichi por última vez.-¿Tú hubieras preferido mantenerte..ignorante frente a la muerte de tu padre?.-El greñudo apretó sus dientes, su pregunta era dura pero a la vez muy necesaria.-Dime si lo..-

-No.-Aclaró la fémina en un susurro.

-¿Y entonces?.-

-La situación es diferente, Goku.-Respondió la muchacha soltando cristalinas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.-Yo vivía en la Tierra cuando mi padre fue asesinado por esos alienígenas y...-

-¿Y si no hubieras estado en ese momento para presenciar su muerte y otra persona te hubiera dicho que desconocía si había fallecido, habiendo visto su asesinato?...¿lo perdonarías?..¿no sentirías decepción por esa persona?.-

-Lo haría por dejarme tener vanamente una pequeña esperanza de reencontrarme con él, pero BULMA NO SABE QUE TUVO OTRO BEBÉ Y NADIE SE LO DIRÍA.-Alzó la voz sin medir consecuencias.

-Alguien allí, se lo podría decir, aunque sea por simple maldad, pareciera que no conoces a los de mi raza, te he hablado mucho de como son de malditos.-

-¿Entonces le diremos..la verdad?.-

El melenudo asintió.-No nos queda de otra, es justo y necesario.-Su mano se dirigió a la cabeza de ella y la acarició.-Vayamos a nuestra cueva y dejemos el cuerpecito allí.-

-Esta bien.-Cubrió completamente al pequeño y sintió como dos brazos fuertes la abrazaban y le regalaban un poco de calor y seguridad.-Todo saldrá bien, Bulma es una persona fuerte, aunque ahora este demasiado sensible por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, pero sé que es una luchadora.-

Cuando el abrazo finalizó, los dos adolescentes tomaron vuelo para marcharse de aquel sitio, sin imaginar tan siquiera que alguien los pudo escuchar.

Una sombra femenina salió muy despacio de la parte de atrás de unos tanques.-Ese muchacho era el mismo que ví en las ruinas de mi raza.-Vaslum sintió algo de confusión. Ese saiyajin le causaba ciertas sensaciones difíciles de describir, por alguna razón, no había podido olvidarlo desde aquella vez.-¿Quien habrá sido esa hembra que estaba con él?.- La frente de la híbrido se arrugó.-Ella lo miraba con...con amor, no me puedo equivocar.-E inmediatamente dio un golpe a los tanques gigantes de color azul que contenían agua.-Siempre que deseo algo, se interpone alguien en mi camino.-Sus ojos se llenaron de odio al notar que él tenía a alguien a su lado, todos tenían a otra persona, sea familia, pareja o amigos, sólo ella no tenía a nadie y eso la frustraba.-Malditos sean todos.-Avanzó rápidamente de su escondite hasta el lugar donde él estuvo parado alguna vez.-Juro por los dioses que esa va a morir.-La rabia se apoderaba a cada segundo de su ser, ahora ella vería como jugar sucio contra esa zorra, estaba casi segura que podría volverlos a ver en aquel escondite y delatar su presencia frente a su hermana.-Ya verás mujerzuela tu destino será similar al mío, serás una esclava porque dudo mucho que tengas inteligencia como para ser científico.-En eso, la palabra científico retumbó en su cabeza, haciéndola acordar de golpe de un nombre que ellos mencionaron.-Bulma..dijeron que Bulma había tenido dos hijos.-Se cruzó de brazos y adoptando una pose pensativa continó.-Bulma perdió a un crío y esa idiota trataba de ocultar la realidad.. pero ¿quien demonios era el padre?. ¡AH!.- Sus ojos quedaron completamente abiertos y su cola se erizó.-El príncipe es su padre...no hay dudas, pero.-En eso todo comenzó a ponerse mas claro para la hermana de la reina de Vejitasei, la huída de esa esclava sin razón aparente, tal cual como lo hizo su madre cuando iba a nacer ella.-Lo hizo por salvar su vida...-Un poco de lástima se apoderó de ella, pero desapareció así como vino.-Si le digo la verdad a Suyai quizás logre deshacerme de esta esclavitud y al fin sería libre y me darían un reconocimiento por sacar todas las verdades a la luz.-La risa de la joven hizo eco en la terraza y aumentaba de intensidad debido a su excelente plan.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**flash Back**

El príncipe de los saiyajins, conocía a su hijo recién nacido por primera vez, a altas horas de la noche y con toda la molestia del mundo se dignó a tan siquiera verle a través del cristal. Lo primero que hizo fue ver su poder de pelea, cosa que ya sabía con anterioridad debido al informe de ADN y esos estúpidos exámenes médicos diciendo su estado de salud y potencial guerrero. Miró sin reservas cada parte del cuerpo de aquel niño de cabello azabache, le parecía tan extraño que aquel mocoso fuera parte de él y que mas encima, tuviera un nivel tan mediocre como ese que salía en su rastreador de color verde.-Cannette me ha hecho pasar la segunda peor vergüenza de mi vida.-Los puños del saiyajin se apretaron.-¿Cómo es posible que yo, siendo un guerrero tan distinguido tenga a un hijo tan patético como ese?.-Unas ganas inmensas de romper el cristal pasaron por la mente de Vegeta "¿Y que tal si lo mato y desaparezco ese insulto a mi sangre?.-Una risa sádica apareció en el rostro del guerrero y con su dedo índice comenzó a cargar energía.-Maldición, esos sacerdotes están aquí y vinieron para bendecirlo.-Un gruñido salió de su boca y las venitas en su frente se hicieron notorias.-Toda esta sala esta siendo grabada por las cámaras de seguridad, además me quitaran mi titulo de príncipe y futuro rey.-La energía desapareció al pensar las consecuencias con un poco más de calma.-Este mocoso es un miserable, nunca debió haber nacido.-Vegeta se sacó el rastreador con fuerza y lo hizo añicos dejando las piezas rotas en el metálico piso.-Maldición..-Salió murmurando palabras ilegibles llenas de insultos hacia la madre y el niño

**Fin del flash back**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cannette recién salía de la ducha sonriendo debido a la masturbación que se hizo durante el baño, tomó una toalla de color gris y secó su húmedo cuerpo, una vez seco se recostó en su cama y se arropó con las frazadas. No pudo evitar reir despacio ante los pensamientos que se le vinieron al recordar cuando asesinó a su tío. "Y creyó el muy imbésil que yo dejaría que me chantajeara de esa manera tan desvergonzada."Comenzó a estirar su cuerpo sobre el cómodo colchón, hecho del más suave material que había en vejitasei."Ahora por su torpeza ha dejado a sus hijos huérfanos". Respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos para poder visualizar como lo asesinó hace dos días atrás."Nunca debió hacerlo, pero pensándolo bien.. si él hubiera guardado aquel secreto yo seguiría pensando que era hijo de Vegeta y si el principito quisiera repetir la prueba yo estaría muy confiada y mi vida correría peligro." Comenzó a visualizar el momento en que podría ser descubierta y el frío se apoderó de su cuerpo." Eso jamás puede pasar, tengo muchos deseos de vivir muchos años más y que mi hijo reine con mucha grandeza este planeta, juntos viajaremos por todo el universo y haremos muchas mas conquistas, todo será perfecto." La saiyajin de cabello largo y café se incorporó de la cama y procedió a alcanzar su ropa para vestirse, viendo su cuerpo desnudo con una notoria herida por su pecho.-Maldito seas estúpido bastardo.-Ella tocó los alrededores de la herida y de un momento a otro en su imaginación apareció la cuchilla que cortó su piel cuando trataba su tío de oponer resistencia frente a su ataque, aún podía sentir la adrenalina que hubo en esa pelea, esos ojos sobresaltados debido a los severos golpes que le había propinado en el estómago, el brazo roto que pudo quebrarle y también la cabeza que rodó por los suelos, tiñendo de sangre la arena y llegando finalmente a sus pies, para después enterrarlo en un lugar bastante alejado de la ciudad para así no dejar rastro de su asesinato.-Era necesario hacerlo, no podía vivir después de esa osadía.-Cannette se veía ida pero con una sonrisa de asesina que lograría alejar a cualquiera de su lado. "Nunca imaginó que la tonta de Cannette tuviera el valor como para matar a alguien que no sea un alienígena." jajaja JAJAJAJA.-Solamente sus risas podían ser escuchadas por algunos guardias que custodiaban el castillo y que se mantenían serios vigilando la entrada al cuarto de la madre del heredero, por órdenes del príncipe Vegeta, solamente para molestarla ya que él sabía mas que nadie, que ella detestaba que cualquier individuo cheque sus pasos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los sacerdotes habían estado reunidos hace unas 4 horas en una sala que era exclusivamente para preparar la bendición al futuro rey del planeta Vegeta, todo estaba normal, los aprendices leían el libro de como iniciar el ritual de preparación y los sacerdotes con experiencia y de mas alto rango colocaban en orden todas las vasijas y la sangre de ciertos animales que según al dios de la sangre le agradaba tener a la hora de dar sus bendiciones. El sacerdote principal, llamado Quildo tenía en su poder el libro sagrado que era sólo tocado por el cabeza del grupo, que en ese caso era él, nunca imaginó que tantas palabras dichas en un idioma saiyajin bastante antiguo pudiera ofrecer algunas predicciones del futuro y también le dijera que sus leyes pronto estarían rotas por manos desconocidas . No podía evitar sudar ante tales palabras que releía cada vez con mas insistencia, buscándole un apropiado significado para aquella revelación que estaba clara y a la vez...confusa, pero ese no era su temor en sí, lo que le horrorizaba saber es que esos escritos no se habían equivocado nunca y que todo lo dicho se cumplió. La transformación del monarca actual en súper saiyajin, la invasión que sufrirían a manos de un ser que gobernaba el universo. Hizo una pausa para recordar que él pensó que se trataba de Freezer, pero se equivocó, no solo habia venido ese inmundo ser a querer esclavizarlos para siempre, también vino su padre para buscar venganza y quizás...vendría otro miembro de su familia, porque era bastante lógico que si había un heredero también tendría que existir un repuesto por si acaso algo le suceda al primogénito. Quildo tomó una toallita desechable y secó su rostro mientras observaba una vela consumirse. "Esto me deja intranquilo, hace años que no puedo dormir bien." El rostro cansado y envejecido del sacerdote se notaba trasnochado. "Sólo espero que no sea lo que piense, que no haya ese ser impuro que maldecirá a nuestra raza dejando a un lado las protecciones de los dioses que nos han custodiado por siglos." Una mirada llena de fastidio fue dada a el emblema de la familia real, el sacerdote anciano se molestaba mucho con aquellos monarcas por ser bastante incrédulos a los castigos de sus creadores, aquellos que simplemente se preocupaban de asuntos de conquista mas que por educar a su pueblo en sus costumbres, era cierto que no podía alzar el dedo y señalar a ciertos saiyajin que conformaban la minoría atea."En parte los entiendo, ellos no han visto lo que yo veo en los libros que leo, además sus preguntas son bastante entendibles" El viejo sonrió al recordar cuando un muchacho bastante joven le dijo: ¿por qué debería creer en esas cosas de ancianos? ¿donde está la prueba de que ese dios o dioses existen? ¿quien puede saber si se trató de algo divino o de un saiyajin que perdió la cordura?.-El hombre de avanzada edad se recostó mejor en la silla y cerró sus ojos concentrándose en aquel joven que le recordaba mucho a él, antes de que sea obligado por su familia a seguir con la famosa tradición.-Y_ la sangre perdurará por siempre porque este pueblo es barbárico y fue creado para ese fin, su espíritu salvaje es su esencia pura, pues todo intenta conseguirlo a la fuerza. Un ser engendrado de la manera mas aberrante aparecerá caminando de manera camuflada por el planeta, ese inmundo estará mas cerca de lo que creen y gracias a esa corrupción estarán malditos y viviendo muchos ataques a manos de otras razas que buscan la venganza por la muerte de sus familias, toda la sangre caída en campo de batalla será el único medio de salvación para los incrédulos...no habrá dioses que velen por su seguridad, tampoco abra mas bendiciones desde que alguien mas comenta la misma atrocidad y cause una separación quizás definitiva.-_No nos abandonen...no dejen a su suerte a nuestro pueblo.-Esas palabras fueron dichas momentos antes de que Quildo no volviera a ver nunca más la luz del día.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

El guerrero de cabello parado y de clase distinguida, caminaba de un lugar a otro dentro de su habitación, a esas altas horas de la madrugada esperaba ansioso su pedido a su leal soldado Napa."Ya es hora de que venga...pobre de él si se tarda." En eso dos golpes en las grandes puertas de color blanco hicieron que Vegeta mire hacia ellas. -Por fin llegaron.-Al terminar de hablar abrió una de las puertas viendo como su miembro de escuadrón le sonreía de oreja a oreja y tenía tomada de la mano a una chica de estatura alta, tez clara y delgada, con cabello albino, ojos sin expresiones...Era alguien bastante atractiva a pesar de esas diferencias, aún recordaba ese día que la vio llegar a su planeta, captó su atención desde el primer minuto, sabía que había sido traída como esclava, pero no sólo ese uso pensaba darle el futuro heredero de Vejitasei, muy en el fondo y sin contarle a nadie de sus nuevos planes, ya tenía el destino de esa hembra en sus manos, solamente dependería de una palabra suya para hacer su voluntad y poseerla completamente.

Cuando sus habilidades fueron comprobadas, inmediatamente se la asigno al lugar donde Bulma había trabajado alguna vez. Algunos generales de los rangos mas importantes quisieron rifársela, pero sólo bastó un gruñido del príncipe para que desistieran de esa idea absurda..él se había adelantado a todos esos insectos y no cedería a su presa tan fácilmente. Muchas científicas llegaron a reemplazar el lugar de los que habían fallecido durante la invasión y Vegeta miraba con mucho morbo sus cuerpos, claro que de las que gozaban de buena figura y belleza inigualable. -Serán mías todas ellas.-El saiyajin esperaba deseoso el momento de realizar sus instintos de macho y desde el primer instante evitó a cualquier costo que su padre u otro hombre las llevara a un harem personal, la simple idea de verlas allí agrupadas, esperando ser apareadas por su padre le revolvía el estómago, a él no le gustaban las rameras, le daban asco.

-Napa, te puedes retirar, hasta aquí llegó tu misión.-Los dos hombres saiyajin sonrieron de manera cómplice y el mayor se marchó.

-Tú.-Señaló con el dedo a la joven temerosa que poseía un vestido casi transparente de color blanco.-Entra inmediatamente.-El hombre de cabello negro la miró con malicia debido a que sentía su miedo.

Ella entró a los aposentos reales sin quitarle la mirada de encima al joven que la observaba con lujuría pura. La puerta se cerró de golpe e hizo que la "invitada" se sobresaltara.

Una vez dentro de el lujoso cuarto Vegeta se acercó para oler el cabello albino de la joven.-"Huele tan bien" Pensó el príncipe una vez que soltó los lisos cabellos y los acomodó de manera que caigan hacia delante.-Acuéstate en la cama.-Ordenó prepotente.

La chica que había sido traída sudaba completamente, de pies a cabeza y sus piernas al parecer no soportaban su peso.-Yo...yo.-

-No te pedí que hables, sólo acuéstate.-Vegeta después de decir esas palabras comenzó a sacarse los guantes para tener un mejor tacto..-No me hagas repetir dos veces la..-

-Yo..no puedo.-Respondió con los ojos llorosos y asustadizos sin inmutar a ese hombre frío y cruel.-Yo soy virgen y mi cuerpo sólo pertenecía al dios de mi planeta, nadie debía tocarlo, juré permanecer casta hasta la hora de mi muerte.-Dijo entre sollozos.

Vegeta alzó una ceja y rió.-No me salgas con mas chistes estúpidos, tu cuerpo pertenerá al dios Vegeta, tú único amo y señor ¿entendido?.-

Un silencio fue la respuesta para el príncipe.

-Veo que eres una criatura bastante torpe.-El saiya le alzó la barbilla con rudeza.-Estas de suerte...-Dijo achicando sus ojos.-Si no quieres fornicar en la cama..esta bien, lo haremos parados.-Sin decir mas rompió la parte del vestido que cubría el pecho.-No por favor.-Fueron las suplicas de la joven que sin decir más fue acorralada a la pared mas cercana.

-Calla o tendré que torturarte..-Vegeta pasó su lengua por los pechos y jugueteó con ellos, simplemente estaba extasiado con aquella mujer, la virginidad que ella decía poseer pronto se vería perdida, él sería su desflorador y le enseñaría las artes del placer para que ella sea su compañía por algunas noches más, claro que si la babosa no se mataba antes por cuestiones religiosas. De repente la muchacha cayó al piso por cortesía de Vegeta y sus tácticas guerreras.-Verás que desde esta noche sabrás lo que es sentir placer...-El príncipe dejó de hablar y solamente se escuchaba el gemido de él y un movimiento brusco de caderas seguido de algunos quejidos de dolor por parte de la fémina.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma seguía reposando en aquel hospital, había despertado hace pocos minutos y poco a poco estaba recordando que fue lo que sucedió y de la manera de como llegó a ese lugar tan extraño. Repentinamente dio un brinco en la camilla y miró los alrededores.-No puedo estar aquí.-Su pie derecho fue el primero que tocó el piso y luego tocó el turno del derecho.-Mi hijo, ¿dónde está mi hijo.-Vió los alrededores y notó que estaba encerrada en un pequeño cuartito que le habían acomodado de manera inesperada por lo que pudo notar.-Milk...-La peliazul llamaba a su amiga en susurros intentando creer que ella podría estar afuera, aguardado su salida.-Tengo que salir de aquí.-Intentó abrir las puertas pero tenían un código al parecer en la parte de afuera...-Kami que todo esté bien, que no le haya pasado nada a mi bebé y que no lo hayan descubierto..-Las palpitaciones de su acelerado corazón indicaban su estado de nerviosismo.-Sólo necesito verle, verle a mi niño.-Sin pensar otra vez en los peligros posibles comenzó a golpear la puerta desesperadamente.-Hola... ¿me escuchan? HOLA, HOLA.-

Alguien había escuchado el pedido de la peliazul y desde el otro lado se pudo escuchar que presionaban unos botones y la puerta se abría dejando ver a un saiyajin con cara poco amistosa.-Cierra la boca si no quieres morir aquí mismo.-El sujeto pareció reconocerla.-Se bien quien eres esclava.-Los ojos celeste de Bulma se agrandaron y retrocedió involuntariamente.-A MI NO ME MANDAS A CALLAR, ¿QUE TE HAS CREÍDO?.Bulma respiró agitada y no midió sus palabras debido a que ya estaba harta de escuchar órdenes de esos seres inferiores que se hacían llamar superiores frente a alguna otra raza.-MAS TE VALE QUE DEJES DE OBSTACULIZARME EL PASO Y ME HABRAS CAMINO.-Bulma no dejaba de alzar la voz hasta que sintió como un golpe le dió de lleno en su rostro, dejándole una gran marca roja en su mejilla izquierda.-¿VES LO QUE CAUSAS? Gritó el saiyajin exasperado.

La joven científica le miró con rabia sobándose la parte de su rostro que fue lastimada.-Desgraciado... pagarás por esto.-Habló ella con mucho rencor y odio.

-No seas tan ridícula y dime ¿con quien me vas a acusar?.-Sonrió el saiya malévolo.-El príncipe Vegeta no te protege más, ya se cansó de ti, pero tengo algo que decirte perra.-Él se puso en cuclillas y se acercó al oído de Bulma.-Sabías que tu futuro está en mis manos, de ti depende que tu hijo de sangre impura sobreviva esta noche.-la miró con mucho deseo y acercó su boca a los labios de la humana, pero de repente sintió que un escupitajo le calló en su rostro.-RAMERA.-masculló lleno de rabia y la golpeó nuevamente en el mismo lugar, sin que la terrícola pudiera detener ese ataque físico.

-Esta bien, de igual forma pienso hacerte pagar por esta ofensa.-El encargado se limpió el rostro y dijo.-No mataré yo al pequeño, mas bien lo matará el que lo ha engendrado..que imagino que es el.-Rió despacio y continuó.-¿Quien mas que el príncipe Vegeta? JAJAJAJAJAJA.-Salió de aquel lugar y cerró la puerta con clave, mientras que Bulma solo de limitaba a gritar.-EL NO ES EL PADRE, NO LO ES...NO ES EL PAPÁ DE MI BEBÉ.-Su espalda se arrimó a la puerta y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada.-Ya no soporto mas...-Habló muy despacio de manera inaudible.-No más dolor..-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A altas horas de la madrugada, un soldado de segunda clase tocó la puerta del príncipe.-Alteza, alteza, abra la puerta, es urgente.-Los golpes eran constantes y rápidos cosa que hizo despertar a Vegeta de mal humor."¿Qué demonios se cree este insecto como para darme órdenes?". Vegeta apretaba sus dientes y abrió la puerta furibundo.-¿Qué hora crees que es? Preguntó al hombre que poseía una mirada seria y le pasaba un sobre blanco.-Esto es para usted alteza.-Y sin poder evitarlo logró ver una figura femenina tirada en el piso, al parecer inconciente y con algunos moretones en su cuerpo.

-Vete de aquí.-Las palabras de Vegeta mostraban enojo al notar que ese sujeto husmeaba en sus aposentos.-LARGO.-gritó finalmente.

El guerrero de segunda clase hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta para irse.

-¿Que demonios será esto?.-Se preguntó así mismo y rompió el sobre, teniendo en sus manos el papel que tenía escrito algo bastante curioso.

_**Alteza, me veo obligado a interrumpir sus actividades, ya que en un centro de atención pública nació un crío híbrido de una mujer que según yo recuerde era su concubina, el caso es que no se que hacer con el pequeño, ¿lo eliminamos a él y a la madre? ¿los dejamos con vida a ambos? ¿usted que decide?..Le agradecería mucho si hiciera acto de presencia en la sala número C-8 del centro que está cerca del palacio. Espero que me honre con su presencia.**_

Aquel escrito lo dejó sin aliento y con la mente en blanco, aún no imaginaba como pudo ocurrir tal desgracia, ya no sólo le bastaba con un mocoso, ahora posiblemente tendría otro bastardo y más encima híbrido. El papel lo arrugó con fuerza y fue incinerado para no dejar rastro alguno de su posible error del pasado, ahora tendría que ir personalmente a ese odioso lugar y asesinar a aquel individuo que descubrió su flaqueza. Rápidamente entro a su habitación y comenzó a vestirse completamente, debía darse prisa para ver con sus propios ojos la terrible realidad, aparte que no sólo ese asesinato ocurriría en la noche, tendría que dejar sin vida a otros mas que hayan sido testigos de ese niño híbrido, al terminar de colocarse su armadura salió por la ventana de su habitación rumbo al centro de atención, de una maldita vez comprobaría si realmente se trataba de Bulma y si era así ella tendría que empezar a temer. Su vuelo comenzó a ponerse mas lento debido a que estaba planeando que hacer con Bulma.-Mujer, ahora si me las pagarás, te haré sufrir por atreverte a dejarme y más encima por ocultarme esa aberrante noticia...ahora si sabrás cual es el verdadero infierno.JAJAJAJAJA.-El puño de Vegeta se frunció y sus ojos negros veían a lo lejos el lugar en donde se hallaban esos dos infelices.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Dejen reviews :D**


	39. Ambos tenemos el mismo secreto

**Ambos tenemos el mismo secreto**

Aquel escrito lo dejó sin aliento y con la mente en blanco, aún no imaginaba como pudo ocurrir tal desgracia, ya no sólo le bastaba con un mocoso, ahora posiblemente tendría otro bastardo y más encima híbrido. El papel lo arrugó con fuerza y fue incinerado para no dejar rastro alguno de su posible error del pasado, ahora tendría que ir personalmente a ese odioso lugar y asesinar a aquel individuo que descubrió su flaqueza. Rápidamente entro a su habitación y comenzó a vestirse completamente, debía darse prisa para ver con sus propios ojos la terrible realidad, aparte que no sólo ese asesinato ocurriría en la noche, tendría que dejar sin vida a otros mas que hayan sido testigos de ese niño híbrido, al terminar de colocarse su armadura salió por la ventana de su habitación rumbo al centro de atención, de una maldita vez comprobaría si realmente se trataba de Bulma y si era así ella tendría que empezar a temer. Su vuelo comenzó a ponerse mas lento debido a que estaba planeando que hacer con Bulma.-Mujer, ahora si me las pagarás, te haré sufrir por atreverte a dejarme y más encima por ocultarme esa aberrante noticia...ahora si sabrás cual es el verdadero infierno. JAJAJAJAJA.-El puño de Vegeta se frunció y sus ojos negros veían a lo lejos el lugar en donde se hallaban esos dos infelices.

Cuando finalmente llegó, detuvo su vuelo a escasos metros de ese centro de atención pública, sabía que muchas personas circulaban por allí, sea de día o de noche y mas todavía con esas misiones que estaba otorgando el rey a la mayoría de los saiyajins. Con mucha cautela y tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido con sus pisadas se adentró al hospital buscando al sujeto que le mandó el mensaje. Siguió caminando y vio que muchos dormían en las sillas, tenían un sueño muy profundo y muy pesado, pero eso afortunadamente le favorecía, aunque...todo era bastante extraño, las luces apagadas en su totalidad como queriendo que esa gente duerma en los pasillos, pero esa sola suposición era algo absurdo, ya que nadie haría semejante idiotez por gentuza como aquella. El príncipe seguía analizando rápidamente las posibles causas del por qué de esa quietud, "Algo me da un mal presentimiento". Su paso se había detenido y sus ojos vieron con un poco de dificultad el número tan buscado..C-18. Una mueca se manifestó en el rostro de Vegeta y sin dudar de sus actos apretó un botón de color verde que abría con una lentitud desastrosa las dos compuertas de la sala.

-Maldita tecnología..grr.- Comenzó a preparar energía pero la desvaneció y miró nuevamente hacia atrás.-Si hago eso despertaré a los insectos..-Sus ojos oscuros se cerraron para intentar relajarse, se cruzó de brazos y con sus dedos comenzaba a tocar parte de su brazo en una señal evidente de estrés.-Se abrió la porquería.-Con un último gruñido entro a enfrentar la realidad.-¿Donde estás..?.-Se preguntó casi para si mismo y llevó su mano hacia el rostro en búsqueda del botón del rastreador.-MIERDA!.-Dijo al sentir que no traía ninguno consigo.-Por darme prisa no traje lo más indispensable.-Rápidamente aceleró su paso para adentrarse más a las salas que proseguían en dicha habitación.-¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUI?..CONTESTEN!.-Miró con enojo cada rincón del lugar y sintió un ruido entre medio de la oscuridad.-SAL DE ALLÍ.-Grito Vegeta poniéndose en posición de pelea. Ahora ya no estaba tan perdido con sus pensamientos, sin duda se trataba de algún enemigo que le tenía preparado una emboscada.-VEN Y DA LA CARA.- En eso, colocó mas atención y buscó explicación al ruido, viendo así que se trataba de una botella que había caído al piso, rompiéndose en incalculables trozos de cristal, ¿la explicación?...el lento ventilador que daba pequeños indicios de funcionamiento. Achicó su mirada y cuando vio seguro dar la espalda de un movimiento ágil y audaz se desplazó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, sosteniendo un rastreador que estaba encima de un anaquel, se veía estropeado pero aún funcionaba...Vegeta se acercó a la una computadora que al parecer estaba funcionando bastante bien, tecleó unos cuantos botones para echar un vistazo al centro médico y buscar por medio de las cámaras de seguridad a la mujer que le inspiraba todo ese rencor. Por medio del monitor vio que todo estaba en calma, la gente estaba durmiendo y otros...otros estaban muertos. "Alguien se me ha adelantado." Olvidando lo que buscaba con tanto afán, salió Corriendo a gran velocidad y sin apagar su rastreador, fue a toda prisa al lugar de los hechos, tumbó una puerta metálica y vio el cadáver de lo que pudo haber sido un médico, la sangre derramada en el piso mostraba que ya era demasiado tarde para inclusive pensar en una posible sobre vivencia. Vegeta se acercó rápidamente sin inmutarse de la sangre que yacía de las venas cortadas. "Esto no es un suicidio...es ilógico." Encima del cadáver se hallaba una pequeña nota.

_**Alteza, ha llegado demasiado tarde**_

Vegeta ni siquiera tomó la nota en sus manos, simplemente la leyó de lejos y arrugó su frente. El tipo mostraba señales de haber sufrido una larga agonía debido a las expresiones de su rostro, así que un suicidio estaba descartado. Esquivó la sangre y fue avanzando cada vez más hacia distintas partes de la gran sala, encontrando algunos cadáveres más, unos amordazados pero inconcientes, otros falleciendo y algunos durmiendo plácidamente...manteniéndose ignorantes de lo que sucedió. -No podré preguntarles a ningunas de estas sabandijas que fue lo que...¿Hmp?.-El saiya giró su rostro hacia una puerta de color plomizo, con algunos números y una alerta que decía que solo podían entrar personal autorizado..Un pitido del rastreador marcó una cifra insignificante de poder.-Hay alguien allí dentro y se esta moviendo.-Esbozó una leve sonrisa imaginando con lujo de detalles a la personita que estaba allí encerrada. Se acercó hasta estar a un paso de aquella gran puerta y acercó su oído, escuchando algunos quejidos de dolor provenientes del lado contrario."No puede ser otra.." Tocó 3 veces y esperó alguna respuesta del otro lado mas no hubo alguna. él gruño muy molesto, sabía que la bruja peliazul estaba adentro, su ki era tan pequeño e inconfundible que por más que tratara de esconderse esa cantidad vergonzosa la delataba. No sabía si llamarla o simplemente asustarla hasta mostrar su identidad, al cabo de unos segundos se decidió por la segunda opción. Levantó su mano derecha, escondió el pulgar cuando su palma estuvo apuntando hacia el objetivo, logrando así destruir parte del metal con una nueva técnica que había practicado y estaba perfeccionada en su totalidad. El metal comenzaba a derretirse con gran rapidez haciendo que Bulma enseguida observe aquel escenario.

Sus ojos miraron con algo de temor la puerta que una vez hubo y sin pensarlo más corrió hasta el fondo, manteniéndose lo más lejos posible de aquel asesino que al parecer habría cobrado la vida de algunos individuos. La peliazul colocó sus puños a la altura de su pecho, no sabía nada de peleas pero...no se dejaría asesinar tan fácilmente, ella ahora mas que nunca necesitaba vivir por su hijo, estaba dispuesta a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con cualquiera.-Si vienes con intenciones de asesinarme...AH!.-los bellos ojos celestes se quedaron completamente abiertos al igual que su boca.-Ve-..Vegeta...-La joven mujer no daba crédito a su visión, el humo que desprendía aquel artefacto metálico no dejaba ver el rostro de el hombre de su vida, pero su cabello parado y su cuerpo escultural que ella conocía con lujo de detalles le permitía adivinar sin ningún tipo de problemas de quien se trataba esa figura

-Veo que te has sorprendido de volverme a ver.-Respondió él sin ningún tipo de nerviosismo.

Bulma agachó su mirada, había conocido a Vegeta por poco tiempo, pero aún así podría jurar que él estaba muy molesto con ella por haberse ido así de su lado y es que...las cosas no podían ser de otro modo en aquel minuto decisivo, además, si ella fuera capaz de retroceder el tiempo, volvería a cometer la misma locura de aquel entonces.

-...-

-¿No respondes nada?.-Vegeta caminó y se aproximó hasta lo que él consideraba su propiedad.-¿Estas contenta de verme?.-Preguntó de forma sarcástica y tomando con un poco de rudeza la muñeca de Bulma.

-Suéltame.-Ella le habló sin alzar el tono de voz, y lo miró sin ningún temor.-O me sueltas... o me sueltas Vegeta.-

El príncipe de los saiyajns se perdió en aquella mirada que lo condujo a la locura en el pasado. Ambos se miraban insistentemente, queriendo saber que se cruzaba por la mente del otro, Bulma ya conocía como era la mirada de ese hombre, tan dura y fría como un glaciar, pero estaba bastante segura que ella podría romper ese obstáculo.-¿Ahora estas enfadado porque tu esclava se fugó?.-Sonrió con desprecio la científica.

Por su parte, Vegeta no mostró ningún gesto en su rostro y seguía mirando las pupilas de la hembra, observando que algo había cambiado en ella, algo que no podría especificar, eran los mismos ojos azules...pero a la vez, parecían otros, unos desconocidos que habían suplantado el lugar de los conocidos.

La terrícola viendo que el saiyajin no decía ni una sola palabra, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pasando de Vegeta completamente, no mostrando ningún tipo de miedo hacia esa presencia tan predominante.

-Espera.-El saiyajin le habló estando de espaldas.-Es cierto eso de...que tu tuviste un hijo?.-

Bulma guardó silencio un minuto, intentando encontrar las palabras indicadas para aquel hombre tan posesivo.-Si...¿lo quieres matar?.-

Esta provocó que Vegeta inmediatamente gire su cabeza hacia Bulma.-¿O sea que ahora me lees la mente?.-Su cuerpo dio media vuelta y se cruzó de brazos observando a su antigua pareja con la sonrisa mercenaria que poseía cuando pensaba en algún posible asesinato.-Me has ahorrado el trabajo de darte explicaciones..-

Para ese momento el corazón de la mujer se oprimió.-No serias capaz...no podrías matar a tu propio hijo, sangre de tu sangre.-

Vegeta miró hacia una pared sin quitar la sonrisa que poseía.-No lo sé Bulma, pero déjame calmarte, no te pongas tensa.-La miro de vuelta con su mirada retorcida.-Cuando llegué vi que el lugar estaba...mmm ¿cómo decirlo?...mmm... sospechoso y que habían cadáveres en algunos...-Bulma no esperó a que Vegeta termine sus palabras ya que salió corriendo a toda velocidad, proponiéndose recuperar a su hijo vivo a cualquier precio.

El futuro heredero puso su mirada seria, recordando los hechos que estaba tratando de explicar a su antigua pareja y también en lo que sintió muy dentro suyo al verla nuevamente. Un gruñido salió de su boca seguido de algunos golpes que propinaba a la dura pared de acero.-Maldita sea, maldita sea!!.-Decía en cada golpe donde intentaba inútilmente soltar su rabia e impotencia. "Sigo sintiendo lo mismo por la mujer, aún tengo esa debilidad dentro mío y no se como mierda sacarla!!!." El hijo del monarca recobró su compostura y comenzó a caminar.-Veo que este problema lo tendré para largo.-"Ella al parecer ya no siente lo mismo por mí, ya no estoy.."-Grrr otra vez pensando idioteces.-Se castigó él mismo y salió a toda prisa, intentando buscar a Bulma y llevársela de vuelta al castillo, después de todo era su esclava, tanto sexual como científica.

Al salir pudo localizar sin ningún problema a la mujer de cabello largo.-¿Te dije que quizás esté muerto?.-Vegeta trató de no simular algún gesto de satisfacción.

-¿Y quieres que me quede con los brazos cruzados al igual que tú?.-Bulma miró furiosa al príncipe, detestaba cuando se ponía tan estúpido.-Si no me vas a ayudar a buscar a NUESTRO HIJO.-Recalcó la posesión que ambos tenían sobre el pequeño y prosiguió.-NO ESTORBES.-gritó esto con total disgusto, mientras que Vegeta perdió toda clase de tolerancia.

-¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES ESCLAVA?.-Se acercó de forma amenazante hacia ella y cuando la iba a agarrar del cuello para asustarla con una pequeña asfixia Bulma miró al lado opuesto, entregando su total atención al cadáver que se había desangrado producto del corte de muñecas.-Al parecer tiene algo en la mano.-Comentó con seriedad.

-¿Y?.-Preguntó con indiferencia y obsequiándole odio en su mirar.

Bulma le torció la boca a su acompañante y se agachó, encontrando una especie de collar bastante sencillo pero muy valioso a su parecer.

"Eso es de mi madre" La mirada de Vegeta no sufría ningún cambio, mas bien su cuerpo adoptó una pose de meditación.

-¿Lo conoces cierto?.-El sexto sentido de Bulma le hizo preguntarle.

El saiya la miró pero quedó callado. "Mi madre estuvo aquí, no hay duda, pero ¿cómo se enteró que Bulma andaba en este sitio y que ese niño había nacido?...quizás el que me mandó el mensaje le informó acerca de esto y yo fui el segundo en recibir aquella nota...mmm no creo, si fuera así mi padre ya se hubiera encargado de mandar a matar al chiquillo sin mover tan siquiera un dedo.-Es de mi madre.-Se decidió a contestar, dándole la espalda y alejándose de ella.

-¿Tu madre tiene a nuestro hijo?.-Bulma corrió hacia el saiya con los ojos humedecidos y sostuvo parte de la ropa de Vegeta con sus puños completamente cerrados y halándolo con desesperación dijo.-Vegeta, no dejes que maten a nuestro niño.-La debilidad comenzó a aflorar como era costumbre en ella...al menos en casos críticos en donde algo que realmente quería lo podía ver perdido.

Vegeta alejó las manos delgadas de la mamá de su hijo y la encaró indiferente.-A mi, el mocoso me importa poco y nada...pero si tú estas dispuesta a volver al palacio sin hacer ninguna pataleta ni berrinche..quizás pueda ayudarte a recuperar a TU hijo.-

-¿Mi hijo?.. Vegeta YO NO LO HICE SOLA, TU COLABORASTE Y NO PUSISTE NINGUNA OBJECIÓN.-La furia de la ex esclava se incrementaba al notar la risa del mercenario del espacio.-Tu deber es ayudarme..¿para que demonios quieres que vuelva contigo?.-Bulma secó sus lagrimas y mordió su labio inferior.

-Pues para fornicarte y que te pongas a trabajar en el área científica.-El saiya de cabello oscuro desapareció de la vista de Bulma, apareciendo a la salida del lugar.-No necesito darte mas explicaciones, si seguimos manteniendo esta charla innecesaria mi madre lo matará.-Vegeta comenzó a presionar el botón de su rastreador buscando alguna señal del ki de la reina en movimiento.-La encontré.-

-Vamos, no hay tiempo.!.- los pedidos de Bulma se hacían bastante exasperantes para el príncipe, pero aún así la tomó de la cintura y voló cargándola a gran velocidad.-Pronto la alcanzaremos y...veamos que es lo que desea hacer con el híbrido.-Comentó sin ver a Bulma a la cara.

-Vegeta.-La mujer llamó con tristeza, mas no recibió ningún tipo de contestación, solo una indiferencia total de parte del hombre."Realmente no vale la pena que mi bebé tenga un padre así...para eso prefiero la figura paterna ausente, no quiero malas enseñanzas en mi hijo, no quiero que sea un asesino como él y mucho menos..un ser sin sentimientos que sólo piensa en luchar por demostrar quien es el mas fuerte...Vegeta, tu y yo no nacimos para estar juntos..¿que acaso no lo ves?."

En eso, el rastreador comenzó a emitir una conversación entre dos mujeres, las voces se escuchaban claramente, pero de vez en cuando se oía pausadas ciertas palabras.-Shhhhhhhh.-Vegeta achicó sus ojos y se concentró.

-Te he dicho que te apures.-El fuerte llamado de atención provenía de la reina hacia su hermana híbrida que con gran dificultad lograban escapar por las orillas de un río para que nadie las vea.-Si te ahogas..-Hubo una pequeña interferencia.-..podrás despedirte de tu vida, no pienso ayudarte.-El ruido de el agua y la caída de esta anunciaba un lugar bastante obvio para el príncipe.

-Están en el río...-Vegeta anunció con una voz lúgubre.

-¿Cuantas...cuantas presencias están..?-

-………….- El saiya seleccionó un estado de búsqueda mas profunda y avanzado para ver la ubicación exacta y también para conocer a cuantos metros se ubicaban esas dos mujeres..."Vaslum..¿quien demonios podrá ser? No es nombre para una saiyajin, mas bien parece una mezcla de un nombre..saiya con algún otro-

-Suyai, espérame...no vayas tan deprisa!.-La mas joven pidió a su familiar cercano mas paciencia.-No tenemos porque seguir corriendo por este lugar, no seas tan mala conmigo, ¿acaso no recuerdas que yo soy híbrida y no poseo toda la fortaleza de un saiyajin? no puedo seguir tu paso me es casi imposible, aparte ¿porque no matas al crío con una bola de energía?.-

-Tú no me vas a decir que es lo que debo de hacer.-Respondió la mujer del rey Vegeta.-Si hago eso haré que Vegeta vea por medio del rastreador que he usado mi Ki por estos alrededores y sabrá que estoy metida en estoy...deja de ser tan idiota y piensa un poco más para hablar.-Ella paró su caminar y comenzó a descender al río.-Muévete y pásame al mocoso.-Sonrió victoriosamente.-El agua se encargará de hacer todo el trabajo.-

-Menos mal, sería mas espantoso si lo enterráramos vivo ¿verdad? jijijijiji.-

- - -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"¿Cómo es posible que no sepan que estoy tan cerca de ellas?, es muy lógico que alguna de las dos tenga un rastreador, debido a que escucho su conversación..."El príncipe continuaba volando en espera de lograr ver las figuras femeninas."La única explicación.." En ese momento vinieron a él un montón de imágenes que aclaró parte de sus incógnitas, afortunadamente las mas necesarias. "El rastreador roto que había en el suelo seguro era de la reina..La lucha contra aquel sujeto hizo que..Si, eso fue, el gusano intentó pelear con ella y golpeó su rostro, alcanzando su rastreador y él recibió un severo golpe, haciéndole caer y perder completamente el equilibrio, alcanzando sólo a romperle el collar sin que la reina se diera cuenta, gracias a la gran adrenalina del momento..Hmp.. Luego, mi madre lo aniquiló..No, eso no pudo ser de esa manera, ese hombre no tenía muestras de algún golpe fuerte, tenía sus extremidades completas, sólo las muñecas cortadas y el rostro con una cara de agonía inmensa..¿será veneno?...Hmp..la tal Vaslum a de ser una esclava con conocimientos y que sabe muy bien como usar la tecnología..eso explicaría como las cámaras no tenían ninguna grabación sospechosa, usaron alguna especie de gas para dormir a los demás, no cabe duda alguna." Vegeta apretó sus dientes y cerró su puño con tal fuerza que lastimó su palma, extrayendo sangre roja que parecía no dejar de fluir sobre la cortadura que él mismo se había hecho. Juntó a Bulma a su cuerpo con más tosquedad causándole un gemido de dolor que no inmutó al guerrero de élite."¡¡Maldita seas madre!!" La frente de Vegeta estaba acompañada de muchas venas brotadas que expresaban el inmenso enojo que llevaba dentro suyo. "NO DEJARÉ QUE CONTROLEN MI VIDA HACIENDO LO QUE CREAN CONVENIENTE!..Yo tengo otros planes para ese mocoso, si muere todo se verá arruinado."El saiyajin comenzó a lograr ver a lo lejos las dos sombras adultas acompañadas de otra pero mucho mas pequeña que se suponía era el hijo de Bulma.-Allí están.-Habló Vegeta con su habitual sonrisa en sus labios, no había nada mejor que llegar en el momento preciso y hacer una gran aparición. Cuando acuerdo, el rastreador transmitió otro pedazo de la conversación..

-Suyai, espera...creo que debemos mandarlo a otro planeta, para que su suerte decida si morirá o vivirá.-La chica de cabellos verdes sujetaba al niño con delicadeza en sus brazos, mientras lo observaba con un pequeño sentimiento de culpabilidad ya que jamás había visto a un ser tan pequeño e indefenso, regalándole la mas pura sonrisa.

La madre de Vegeta rió despacio y con maldad...-Eres tan patética...realmente sacaste eso de tus ancestros _los Tsufurus_, esa debilidad tan despreciable no pudiste obtenerla de mi madre, aún no puedo creer que llevemos un parentesco tan cercano..jamás imaginé que sería hermana de un ser tan bajo como tú, pero ¿qué le voy a hacer? ya no puedo matar a nuestra madre.-Le arrebató la criatura y lo agarro de una pierna mientras que el recién nacido lloraba a todo pulmón, debido al susto.

-Ahora si, al fin llegó tu hora enano..-La mano de la hembra mayor iba soltando poco a poco la pierna de el hijo de Bulma, hasta que dejó que cayera por su propio peso, cumpliendo la ley de gravedad.-Ups..se me cayó.-Dijo entre carcajadas, hasta que una palabra de sorpresa salio de su boca.-NO...-Su asombro no podía ser mas grande que el que mostraba cada expresión de su rostro, no se imaginó que él, su hijo, la pudiera encontrar así de fácil. Su mente estaba turbada, no hallaba la respuesta con sentido para esa aparición repentina..había tenido mucho cuidado para evitar cualquier situación peligrosa. "No pudo encontrarme por casualidad..pero ¿entonces de que maldita forma?" El sudor de la progenitora del futuro rey comenzaba a incrementarse, la mirada de su hijo la ponía nerviosa y estando conciente de que ahora el príncipe era un súper saiyajin sabía que si él la atacaba no tendría oportunidad de salir con vida. "Me vine caminando para evitar esto..mi rastreador no me avisó de su presencia..¿por qué?".

-Creo que esta metiéndose en asuntos que no le concierne...-Vegeta estaba levitando y cargando a Bulma del lado derecho y al bebé del izquierdo. Ascendió cada vez mas y con total tranquilidad puso sus pies en tierra firme.

-Vaya, veo que me descubriste.-Suyai ahora mantenía una cara de normalidad, jamás demostraría el miedo que en verdad estaba sintiendo.-¿Resulta que si quieres al bastardo híbrido? ya sabes muy bien las leyes de nuestro planeta..no quiero suponer o imaginar que el crío te pertenece.

-Correcto.-Vegeta contestó con media sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo que Bulma sonría también pensando en que al fin su hombre había aceptado la paternidad.

-Ese niño, al igual que esa esclava son de mi propiedad..yo decidiré cuando y como morirán porque soy su dueño.-

Suyai se cruzó de brazos y miró al niño con burla.-Ahora vas a ser padre por segunda vez..y tanto que renegabas por la paternidad del crío de Cannette.-La reina mencionó a la otra hembra para causar inquietud en Bulma.

"Ya nació también..ese otro niño es el hermano de mi Trunks.." Bulma con mucho cuidado quitó a su bebé del brazo de Vegeta.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que la historia se repite?.-El saiya de pelo puntiagudo dejó de mirar a las dos fugitivas y se movilizó hacia el otro extremo de donde se encontraban parados, con la única intención de que Bulma se sienta mas segura y no tema perder la vida por una tonta caída producto de una falta de equilibrio

Cómo el saiya lo esperaba, la mujer de ojos azules lo siguió muy despacio y se ubicó detrás suyo cargando al bebé.

-No entiendo de que demonios hablas.-Contestó la fémina con desprecio

-La criatura que tiene al lado..no es una simple esclava, ¿es su hermana verdad?..-Terminó de plantear esa pregunta, aunque él mas que nadie sabía que la respuesta era un sí, la conversación que escuchó por el rastreador fue bastante clara.

La pelinegra de cabello corto hizo para atrás un mechón de su cabello que se había situado en su frente producto del viento.-mmm..-Después de hacer ese pequeño ruido dirigió su mirar hacia su media hermana."Al parecer ha escuchado la conversación completa en el rastreador..la razón la desconozco, pero no importa ahora, el caso es que mi hijo me escuchó y bueno..fui yo la tarada esta vez, por fiarme de rastreadores ajenos.-Las pupilas azabaches se situaron en el rastreador que tenía Vegeta.-Ese aparato no es de los que usamos los de la realeza, lo mas probable es que el rastreador que yo tengo puesto y el de él sean los que usaban los guardias del centro público..eso explicaría su semejanza y también la facilidad con que pudo interceptar mi línea.."

-¿No respondes?.-Vegeta alzó la voz y utilizó un tono mas violento, sacando a su progenitora de sus análisis.

-Lo es Vegeta..-

El macho de cuerpo muy bien dotado sonrió.-Que coincidencia que tú y yo tengamos algún familiar híbrido, ¿me pregunto si el Rey Vegeta sabe esto?.-Se cruzó brazos y con su pose altiva esperaba alguna palabra que saliera de los labios de la fría reina.

-¿El rey? jajajajaja ¿que pregunta es esa Vegeta? mira querido, YO no traje a esta híbrido al mundo, yo no la parí, o sea que no la engendré.-Hablaba en tono sarcástico e indiferente.-Esa es la gran diferencia entre tu y yo Vegeta, pero dirás ¿por qué madre no asesinó a esa escoria?..Muy bien te responderé, no lo hice porque le damos buen uso en el área de biotecnología y sacamos provecho de su inteligencia..porque eso es lo único bueno que tiene ella. Confieso que fue hija de mi madre por lo tanto guardé silencio para no romper la promesa que le hice cuando tu abuela falleció Vegeta.

-¡No me interesa tus promesas en lo absoluto!.-Contestó muy a la defensiva.-El caso es que tu y yo tendremos que seguir guardando la mentira y ocultando a estos dos..-

Bulma miró enojada a Vegeta. "¿Acaso es en serio eso de que..piensa llevarnos al palacio?." La respiración de Bulma se hizo mas pesada."No está pensando las cosas bien, la vida de nosotros correría peligro"

-Todo ser híbrido merece la muerte ya que es un insulto para la raza y una deshonra para nuestra sangre, los dioses también los repudian y...el pueblo también.-

-Me importa una mierda lo que piensen los demás.-Concluyó Vegeta exasperado.-Solo quiero que cierres tu maldita boca de una puta vez y dejes de meterte en mis asuntos, decisiones y con que rameras me acuesto..-Gruñó molesto al terminar de decir lo que siempre quiso expresar.

-Lo vas a tener en el subterráneo oculto por los siglos de los siglos, como que si no pasaran guardias, como que si ese niño va a tener la boca cerrada y no emitirá ningún llanto por las noches, un mocoso con cola morada que tiene un poder asqueroso, pobre e indigno para vivir tan siquiera en este planeta, JAJAJA vaya si que podrás mantener tu secreto.

-Tu pudiste esconder el tuyo.-Esta vez tuteó a su madre por primera vez en su vida, causándole gran sorpresa.

-Mi madre se llevó a Vaslum fuera de Vejitasei, ella no nació en este planeta de guerreros..-Sonrió triunfante..-¿Tú harías lo mismo con tu esclava?..¿correrías el riesgo de que no venga de vuelta a tus brazos?...y también ¿Cómo demonios sabes que aquel mocoso es hijo tuyo? las esclavas son muy promiscuas y puede ser que te esté arrimando un hijo de otro con tal de tener mas comodidad para su desgraciada vida.-

-...-Hubo un silencio por parte del macho, pero Bulma lo rompió con gritos.

-¿QUE SE CREE PARA HABLAR ASÍ DE MI?.-Con su mano libre apretó su puño y lo colocó en su pecho.-EL HIJO ES DE VEGETA, SU PADRE ES ESTE HOMBRE.-Lo señaló con mucha desesperación.- EL QUE PRESTÓ SU COLABORACION PARA ENGENDRARLO FUE EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINS, EL UNICO MACHO CON QUE HE TENIDO INTIMIDAD FUE CON EL QUE ESTA AQUI PARADO. FUI SU MUJER MUCHAS VECES Y SI NO LO SABÍA SEÑORA, TENIENDO INTIMIDAD SE HACE UN BEBÉ Y ES ASÍ COMO LLEGO ESTE HERMOSO NIÑO AL MUNDO.-Bulma estaba energúmena ya no aguantaba más tantos desprecios y tremenda falta de respeto.

-Debes aprender a cerrar la boca y a mantenerte al margen de esto.-Finalizó Vaslum teniendo un poco de vergüenza ajena y un algo de compasión "Mi hermana no aguantará a esta hembra tan bocona".

-A MI NADIE ME AMENAZA, YO DIRÉ LO QUE QUIERO Y PIENSO, ELLA ES LA QUE ME AGREDE ¿Y YO DEBO BAJAR LA CABEZA?.-El color rojo en el rostro de la ojiazul estaba aumentando, no porque tuviera vergüenza, sino porque ya estaba completamente fuera de su casillas.

-Bulma, deja de decir esas bobadas, pareces una..-

_-Vulgar..- _Dijeron ambos saiyajins quedándose completamente convencidos de que no había mejor característica para aquella científica.

-Vegetaaa...se supone que me debes defender.-Añadió la aludida con impotencia..

-No estoy aquí para defender a nadie, simplemente vine para arreglar las diferencias que tengo con ella.-Su vista que había estado dirigida para Bulma cambió de dirección hacia Suyai.

-Haz lo que te plazca Vegeta.-La pelinegra dijo esto con un suspiro. Ya no le quedaba de otra, no podría tener una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con su hijo, no porque no tuviera agallas si no que ella no era tan imbésil como para luchar contra un oponente que se encontraba a niveles inalcanzables..-Yo no impediré absolutamente nada..pero..que conste.-Alzo el dedo índice de manera vertical.-Que a ese mocoso la vida le tendrá preparados tragos muy amargos.-Miró a Vegeta un tanto decepcionada y no con su típica mirada de frialdad que poseía cuando le recriminaba, esta vez ella transmitía un sentimiento de pena y preocupación, cosa que sorprendió al saiyajin.

-Yo me las arreglaré..-Sin intercambiar mas palabras comenzó a intentar tomar a Bulma del brazo.

-NO pienso irme a ese palacio Vegeta, ¿me has escuchado?, no puedo arriesgar la vida de mi hijo, ahora ya no solo es la mía, así que ni lo pienses porque yo...-

-Al fin hiciste algo correcto muchacho.-La esposa del rey sonreía de medio lado y cruzada de brazos . "Un gran alivio para nuestros oídos." Pensó bastante relajada mientras observaba a Vegeta distanciarse a velocidad moderada acompañado del cuerpo inconciente de Bulma.."pero como nada es perfecto tocó el llanto del mocoso que remplace el enorme tono de voz de su madre, definitivamente nació con buenos pulmones."

-CALLA!!.-Vegeta exigía con gran dureza al niño de ojos azules.-NO lo repetiré nuevamente, o te callas o...-

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.-

"Por un demonio, al parecer ese niño me va a joder en todo el trayecto.."El padre primerizo empezaba a no sólo perder la ansiada paciencia sino también la cordura."Si no fuera un hombre calculador y bastante equilibrado, me hubiera deshecho de este estorbo, pero mi aguante tendrá su recompensa, ya que este niño será muy importante para mantener mi relación con la vulgar de la mujer..si él niño lo tengo en mi poder ella no podrá hacer nada más que acatar todas mis órdenes y ser una esclava ejemplar..todos mis problemas acabaran si lo mantengo cautivo y con amenazas de muerte.

Su vuelo iba disminuyendo de velocidad cuando estuvieron en las ruinas de los Tsufurs, aquel lugar en que se inició la primer fuga que los dos hicieron arriesgando sus propias vidas.-Ahora ya no hay nada que temer.-Soltó con delicadeza a Bulma y a Trunks lo tiró encima de ella.-Aún no sé cual es tu poder de pelea.-Dicho esto empezó a presionar el botón del rastreador, pudiendo ver los números que estaban calculando el poder de su hijo a gran velocidad hasta que..-MOCOSO INÚTIL.-El brazo musculoso del macho iba en busca del cuerpito del infante."Otra vergüenza más...no, no lo permitiré, creo que tendré que dar un giro completo a mis planes..este híbrido no merece vivir, no es posible que tenga tres unidades de poder.-Inmediatamente frenó su brazo y sujetó su cabello para soportar la ira que lo embargaba sin hacer el menor ruido..-Tengo que limpiar mi nombre, mi sangre y mi descendencia..-Los ojos azabaches se volvieron rasgados producto del odio tremendo que calaba en lo mas profundo de su alma..-Lo he decidido, nos vamos al castillo, no vale la pena mantenerlos ocultos aquí.-llevó su vista a otra dirección.-Tu vida dependerá de tu madre y de ti mismo.-Hechó nuevamente un vistazo al niño de cabello lavanda.-Que ¿por qué? pues es simple, si no tienes tu boca cerrada tu tiempo de vida será bastante corto...a menos que tu madre haga un nuevo invento para que pases desapercibido, aunque no te preocupes, con ese gran poder lo podrás hacer. JAJAJAJAJAJA.-Rió Vegeta, su sarcasmo era el mejor e insuperable, mas no contó con que Bulma estuviera despierta y oyéndole todo..-No has perdido lo engreído y...- Apretó sus puños en señal de enojo, pero luego se rindió y exhalo aire por la boca.-No nos expongas al riesgo..si realmente sientes algo por nosotros no lo hagas.-Abrazó al bebé con mucha delicadeza y cariño mientras este sonreía feliz de la vida e ignorante de su futuro.

-Mujer..-Vegeta tenía dos opciones de respuestas preparadas y listas para salir de su boca, más se decidió por la que creyó correcta.-Tienes esta noche como plazo para crear cualquier aparato que logre ocultar cualquier tipo de evidencia perjudicial, ¿lo entendiste?.-Preguntó alzando la voz.

Bulma ni siquiera se molestó en responderle, sabía que la indiferencia mataba a ese hombre."¿Por qué?…¿por qué quise y aún quiero a este hombre tan malo?.-Bulma se dirigía con la mirada un poco dolida hacia los restos de la tecnología Tsufuru.-Mi esperanza es utilizar el invento que voy a crear para despistar a Vegeta y huir de él nuevamente, por más que me duela lo haré, la vida de Trunks jamás la pondría en peligro. Empezó a sacar algunos metales extraños y otros objetos bastante curiosos.."Espero que pronto venga Goku y me ayude a escapar, él es un súper saiyajin como dijo Chichi y estoy segura que podrá dejar aunque sea inconciente a Vegeta, no quiero que haya pelea, sólo un golpe que de en el punto necesario" Bulma se sentó en el suelo buscando la manera de empezar con su trabajo, aunque su mente no dejaba que piense con claridad debido a los problemas que tenía recientemente.

"La mujer está muy pensativa y no creo que sea por el invento" Vegeta estaba sentado en el suelo al igual que Bulma pero en una posición diferente, con la pierna doblada y la otra alzada de manera que la mano se apoyaba en su rodilla. "Algo esta tramando, no soy ningún ingenuo, no pienso perderla de vista..porque lo mas lógico es que saque de nuevo ese aparato oculta ki para alejarse y perderme de vista...Sólo me queda vigilar muy atentamente cada paso que de, ninguna mujer tiene la posibilidad de irse a rehacer su vida si yo no le doy el permiso, ya que si ella aún es de mi entretención..quedará conmigo hasta que yo lo crea necesario.-Sonrió Vegeta explorando con su oscura mirada las piernas de Bulma. "Cuando vuelva a recuperar su silueta se verá tan hermosa como antes."

La peliazul se sentía intimidada y observada. "Está lleno de lujuria, puedo percibirlo hasta en el ambiente." Siguió trabajando y lamió un poco sus labios. "Yo también te deseo como no tienes idea, cada noche soñaba con el roce de nuestros cuerpos..pero ¿que estoy pensando?." Bulma movió su cabeza desaprobando sus pensamientos indebidos."Si yo sedo ante una provocación no habrá como bajarle el ego."

"Me hace falta fornicar..necesito hacerlo urgentemente, Bulma me ha encendido y necesito descargarme" El miembro de Vegeta comenzaba a abultarse y a dar evidencia de que había crecido de tamaño. "Tengo que ocultar esto" Pensó y sonrió. "Qué difícil es ser hombre jajajaja, pero apenas llegue al palacio buscaré a alguien que me satisfaga.-En eso el puño de Vegeta se apretó recordando a la inútil esclava albina que asesinó debido a su oposición. "Esa mujerzuela no sabía apreciar los placeres de la vida, pero no es la última hembra en el planeta, buscaré a una ardiente para que sepa como complacerme.-Los ojos negros buscaron el rostro de la científica. "Sé que Bulma es bella, pero no es la mujer mas bella del universo como ella sabía decir..hay muchas mas bellas que no se comparan con la vulgar mujer, pero la diferencia es que a la hora de montarla siento un vacío extraño que antes no conocía."

"Kakarotto...ven pronto por favor."

----------------------------------------------

Al otro lado del planeta, en el centro de atención médica los saiyajins comenzaban a dar señales de empezar a despertar de su profundo, repentino y extraño sueño, todos se levantaban desorientados y algunos adoptaban posición de pelea al escuchar los gritos provenientes de las hembras de raza inferior, al parecer los cadáveres habían sido descubiertos..

¿Que sucedió? Kakarotto comenzaba a levantarse del piso y después de un largo bostezo dijo.-Jejeje creo que el sueño nos venció y no pudimos hacer nada para no caer como piedras.-Rió el greñudo bastante ingenuo

-No recuerdo haber tenido sueño.-Milk comenzaba a ver el pasillo deshabitado, habían entrado por la parte de atrás sin hacer ruidos.-Goku, tenemos que darnos prisa, recuerda que vinimos por Bulma.-

-Es cierto...mmm.-Cruzo sus brazos y con la mirada hacia la lámpara respondió.-Su ki ya no está en este lugar, ni tampoco el del bebé.-

-¿Estas seguro?.-Alzó la voz sin querer.

-Si, pero su presencia no está sola, alguien la acompaña y su fuerza no se compara a un saiyajin normal.-

-¿Es el..el papá del niño?.-

El saiya de clase baja movió su cabeza dando un si.-Al parecer hicimos las cosas muy tarde, pero no te preocupes, no parece estar lastimándola, ambos ki están tranquilos.-

-¿Y la presencia de niño?.-Se apuró en preguntar milk.

-Hay un ki muy pequeñito, no sé si sea el del niño que intentábamos llevarnos...-El joven tomó la mano de Milk y fue corriendo por el pasillo, rumbo a la zona de escape, ya no tenían porque guardar silencio ni tampoco tanta prudencia. Al salir de las instalaciones alzaron el vuelo, no había que perder ni un solo segundo ya que el reloj no tenía clemencia para quienes necesitaban una breve pausa o detenimiento del tiempo

**Fin del capítulo**

**Dejen Reviews ;)**


	40. Sangre de guerreros

_**Sangre de guerreros**_

-Hay un ki muy pequeñito, no sé si sea el del niño que intentábamos llevarnos...-El joven tomó la mano de Milk y fue corriendo por el pasillo, rumbo a la zona de escape, ya no tenían porque guardar silencio ni tampoco tanta prudencia. Al salir de las instalaciones alzaron el vuelo, no había que perder ni un solo segundo ya que el reloj no tenía clemencia para quienes necesitaban una breve pausa o detenimiento del tiempo

No sólo Kakarotto y Milk emprendían vuelo, también lo hacía la reina a solas, ya que le dio órdenes muy claras y sencillas a Vaslum. Realmente no tenía cabeza para lidiar con más problemas y la voz de esa chiquilla la ponía de muy mal humor. "Tendré que pensar en una muy buena excusa".La capa de color púrpura ondeaba debido al cálido viento que había a esas horas y parte de su cabello iba para atrás por la misma causa. El vuelo de la mujer madura era muy lento y es que no tenía la más mínima gana de regresar a su "hogar" que mas bien resultaba ser un cautiverio."Realmente Vegeta me ha decepcionado enormemente y eso me duele." Una sonrisa de resignación apareció en su rostro y unos recuerdos llegaron inmediatamente a su cabeza.-No creo haber hecho algo mal...fui una excelente madre para Vegeta.-Muy convencida decidió ver un poco hacia el pasado y volver a analizar todo lo que dijo e hizo en la infancia del pequeño príncipe.-Una madre excepcional, no hay otro título para mí. Yo entrené al mocoso día tras día y fui su concejera en todo sentido, sus otros entrenadores no podrían darle el aprendizaje que yo estaba dispuesta a ofrecer sin ningún tipo de favor a cambio. Los entrenamientos fueron duros y sin descanso, luchaba por hacerlo más fuerte y digno de ser el heredero al trono.Yo..yo luché junto a él cuando íbamos de conquista a otros planetas. Fuera de todo eso le dí las mejores lecciones de la vida, le inculqué desde niño a no rendirse jamás, a mantener el honor de guerrero muy en alto, a no ser misericordioso con cualquier insecto que pida clemencia..-La mujer madura respiró pausadamente para volver a adentrarse en los recuerdos ya vividos.-Siempre te defendí de tu padre cuando te bajaba tu autoestima de saiya de élite, tu orgullo y el carácter que tienes es el que yo formé para ti, el que yo mantengo y te lo transmití desde que tuviste uso de razón. Ciertos gestos y formas de lucha la compartimos tu y yo.-Suyai miró hacia el horizonte viendo como todo había cambiado, al igual que el cielo que por los días era rojizo y por las noches se hacia negro.."Sé que todo cambia pero no me resigno a tener que soportar esa bajeza que has demostrado ante mí, no puedo permitir que todo lo que te enseñé se vaya a la borda por culpa de una simple esclava." Sus brazos que habían estado cruzados todo el tiempo se relajaron, mientras que su mano de adentró en busca de su collar, pero al no sentirlo lo buscó con la mirada, notando así que no estaba en su cuello.-MALDITA SEA.-Gritó iracunda al notar el extravío de la joya, ese único objeto que le traía buenos recuerdos de su juventud.-La he perdido para siempre.-Habló bajo y con una mezcla de odio y dolor en sus oscuros ojos, hasta que repentinamente escenas de la pelea que tuvo con el médico lengua larga le vinieron a su cabeza.-Ese hijo de puta fue el único que pudo quitármelo...-En un segundo pensó en regresar, pero su inteligencia no podría caer tan bajo como para ir a hacer presencia en un lugar tan indigno, llamaría mucho la atención sin duda, para más que.. esa especie de joyas la podría usar cualquier hembra saiyajin.-No debo hacer las cosas impulsivamente..siempre la cabeza debe estar fría...siempre.-Se repitió a si misma y divisó el castillo que se veía imponente desde cualquier ángulo. "Seguro que el rey ya sabe que me fui, ese hombre es un maldito celoso, no hay paso que yo de sin que él se entere. Sé que todos me vigilan allí dentro, desde los soldados que nos custodian, hasta las sirvientas que tenemos.-Suyai arrugó su frente y empezó a abrir la ventana de su habitación

"Es la reina" Pensó un guardia al ver la majestuosa figura de la hembra entrando a su habitación y es que no había movimiento extraño que pasara desapercibido por esos lugares, porque cualquier error se pagaba con sangre.

"Vaya día el que pasé." Al estar adentro de la alcoba, la mujer tomó asiento en un sillón color vino y empezó a deshacerse de las botas blancas con cuidado."Y vaya amanecer que tendré mañana...seguro empezará una nueva discusión del por qué desaparecí después de la cena. Tuve mucho cuidado para que nadie me viera pero mi presencia aquí es "indispensable" jajaja " Cuando pensaba en retirar la armadura de su cuerpo llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Que quieres?.-Preguntó con voz enojada a quien sea que estuviera irrumpiendo su tranquilidad..

-Majestad..-Una voz de una muchacha bastante joven le hablo temerosa.-El rey...el rey mandó a llamarla, dice que necesita verla con mucha urgencia en la sala del trono.-

La voz de esa puta la sacó de sus casillas."Seguro es una de esas concubinas que mandó de recadera.".-Dile..-En un instante pensó en decir una gran grosería dedicada para el rey, pero analizando mejor las cosas mantuvo su respuesta solo en sus pensamientos, ya que si ella transmitía el mensaje..la zorra esa moriría y eso no le preocuparía en lo más mínimo, mas bien era su pellejo lo que le preocupaba, sabía que el monarca era muy capaz de lastimarla severamente mas no matarla, después de todo..no sería la primera vez que le alzaba la mano.-Dile..que voy enseguida.-

-Majestad, el rey me habló a mi..para que le ayude a usar un lindo vestido para presentarse ante él..-

-¿Un vestido?.-Suyai quedó pensando en el por qué de esa "petición".

-Si usted me deja pasar, le enseñaré la ropa que traigo.-La chica de cabellos rosa comenzaba a tiritar, muchas veces había escuchado que la mujer del rey era bastante mal humorada con los sirvientes y más aún, con los esclavos de otras razas. Sin que ella esperara mas respuestas, la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una persona muy desconfiada.

-Entra.-Fue su única palabra.

-Gracias mi señora.-

La dama de compañía entró muy sumisa y sin verla a los ojos, sabía muy bien como regían las leyes de ese planeta y observar frente a frente a la reina era un acto de mucha altanería para una simple concubina."Tengo miedo..me observa con mucho odio. ¿Sabrá que hace poco tiempo estuve teniendo...sexo con su marido?..pero no fue culpa mía, él me obliga al igual que a las otras chicas de su harem."Cerró sus ojos avergonzada de si misma y comenzó a buscar el mejor vestido para la soberana de Vejitasei

-Pasa para acá, cualquier vestido me sirve.-Frunció el seño y tomó del brazo a la intrusa, conduciéndola a la salida. Una vez que se encontraba sola nuevamente, procedió a desvestirse y a ponerse el ridículo vestido que a su parecer era ese traje "elegante"

------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta seguía observando a Bulma, supervisando el trabajo que ella realizaba con los restos de tecnología Tsufur que había recopilado, mas notó en su rostro algunas cosas extrañas...algo así como una mezcla de nerviosismo, incertidumbre y malestar. "¿Que demonios le pasa a esta mujer?"

"Me siento mal..estoy demasiado agotada." Un debilitamiento se apoderó un poco de ella y soltó las cosas que tenía en sus manos."¿Se deberá este malestar a toda la sangre que perdí?.-Bulma comenzó a recordar los hechos que sucedieron hace muchas horas atrás y quedó con una duda inmensa. "¿qué habrá sido todo ese dolor que tuve?..se que los partos son dolorosos, pero nunca oí que una mujer sangrara esa cantidad antes de que nazca su hijo..¿tendré algo malo en mi cuerpo?..si no supiera que mi hijo esta a mi lado, pensaría que hubiera perdido a mi niño..o quizás mi útero.-La piel blanca de la peliazul se volvió pálida y dejó de trabajar..No se que rayos me habrá sucedido, pero no creo que sea tan extremo lo que pasó, es cierto que estoy muy cansada y adolorida, pero aún puedo mantenerme en pie, sólo me falta comer algo, no he comido nada desde que empezó todo esto"

El príncipe observaba con mayor curiosidad a su rastreador.."Alguien se está acercando a este lugar." La mirada del saiyajin se centraba en las unidades de poder que mostraba el lente de color verde. "son dos presencias..una mucho mas débil que la otra, no serán un obstáculo para mí, mas le vale que no vengan a provocarme porque si no, conocerán el verdadero miedo." Las malas intenciones de el joven comenzaron a manifestarse en sus facciones.."Aunque, pensándolo bien, no me vendría mal calentar un poco.."

El vuelo de Kakakrotto y Chichi empezaba a finalizar debido a que llegaban a su destino.-Goku.-Llamó Milk temerosa de que algo fuera a pasar.-Debemos ir con cuidado..ese hombre según me contó Bulma..-Guardó silencio por poco tiempo y continúo..-Es bastante violento y algo irracional cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza.

Kakarotto alzo las dos cejas y la miró con sorpresa.-¿Tú crees?..mmmm-Desvió sus ojos negros de su amiga y respondió con seguridad.-Pues no sé que clase de hombre sea, pero pues si mantuvo algo con Bulma es porque la quiere ¿no?.-Sonrió al final de sus palabras y continuó con la charla.-Si realmente él la desea proteger no creo que se enoje porque nosotros seamos sus amigos y busquemos su seguridad.-AL finalizar se rascó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos.-¿Te has dado cuenta que nos hemos saltado el almuerzo?.-

Milk lo miró con la cara mas extrañada que poseía, definitivamente por más que ella se esmerara en tenerlo al tanto de cualquier anomalía, ese saiyajin mantenía la calma completamente, mientras que ella empezaba a temblar como que si fuera llevada hacia un matadero.-GOKU.-Llamó finalmente al cabellos alborotados.-No es posible que pienses en comida ¿acaso no te fijas en la gravedad de la situación? tú y yo tendremos que enfrentar a un hombre que es muyyy fuerte y que también se transforma en súper saiyajin y pues si es bastante intolerante, puede dejarte mal parado.-Milk respiro con esmero, habló todo lo que pensaba a una rapidez sorprendente y por esa causa había vaciado todas sus reservas de aire.

-¿Acaso me ves mal parado Milk? pero si estoy volando ahora.-Rió el hijo de Bardock sin entender el significado verdadero de la palabra.

-Eres un caso Goku.-Sin quererlo, la muchacha disminuyó el vuelo hasta casi llegar por los pies del guerrero de clase baja..-No quiero ir para allá.-Dijo con tristeza y a punto de disponerse a descender al árido desierto.

-Espera..-Goku la observó sin poder creer aquel carácter tan dócil que ahora estaba mostrando, definitivamente desde que conoció a Bulma ahora se hería por cualquier tontería.-Sé que el príncipe puede ser fuerte, es un guerrero de clase alta y no dudo de sus habilidades, pero...tenme algo mas de confianza, además primero vamos a hablar con ellos.-Tragó saliva y le dio un último vistazo antes de seguir mirando hacia delante.-Te diré que no tiene mucho que ver la fuerza que poseen ciertos guerreros que se hacen llamar de clase alta...muchas veces se subestima al más débil, sin saber que es lo que realmente esconde en su interior.

La compañera de viajes de el greñudo apresuró su vuelo para alcanzarlo.-Goku, si algo malo te llega a pasar quiero que...quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho.-Sin decir más, lo abrazó con mucha urgencia, como que si la vida se le fuera en ello.-No solo te quiero, sino que te amo con toda mi alma.-

Después de tremenda confesión, el guerrero paró su vuelo de forma brusca, intentando procesar tanta información impresionante en su cerebro.

-Se que no sientes nada por mi, sólo amistad, cariño y mucha ternura, pero creí necesario desahogar mi corazón por completo, esto no podía ocultarse más..hice muchas cosas para que te dieras cuenta, pero al parecer no lo hiciste... porque eres muy distraído..-

Goku cerró sus ojos y la abrazó con gratitud.-Yo..realmente no sabía que sentías eso..-Las palabras no venían a su boca, producto de un nerviosismo que jamás había experimentado.-No sufras más Milk..te prometo que no moriré..bueno jejeje al menos no será esta noche ni en este lugar, porque algún día tendré que morir..jeje.-

En medio de las lágrimas, la chica comenzó a reír junto con Goku.-Gracias...esperaré que la cumplas.. y no me decepciones.-

-Claro que no Chichi.-

-¿Goku?.-

-¿Si?.-

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor enorme?-

-Claro.. el que tú me pidas.-Respondió con entusiasmo.

-Yo...-

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez vestida y con un rápido arreglo en su cabellera, salió de prisa hacia la sala del trono donde la habían convocado. "Es muy extraño que me haya pedido que vista de esta manera..de seguro me va a exigir que le diga a donde fui."

Cuando por fin estaba llegando a su destino, se subió un poco el escote para no mostrar mas de lo necesario, ella mas que nadie, sabia que su rey odiaba cualquier tipo de exhibiciones innecesarias, que se realicen fuera de el lugar adecuado que en ese caso sería la alcoba de ambos.

"Bien ya estoy aquí, aunque debí ignorar su orden.. porque para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, estas fachas no me sirven de mucho." Sin pensarlo otra vez, tomó las elegantes chapas de la puerta roja y las abrió con total seguridad, debido a que ese lugar siempre se encontraba repleto de soldados de primera y segunda clase, haciendo formación en ambos extremos de la sala, vistiendo diferentes armaduras que los hacían distinguirse unos de otros.

-Majes...-No pudo continuar la palabra que estaba formándose en su boca, porque vio que no había nadie en el lugar.. "¿Que significa esto?" Muy sigilosamente observó las paredes, notando que no había luz artificial encendida y que solo podía observar las antorchas que brindaban un poco de claridad por los alrededores

"Este sitio jamás se encuentra vacío a estas horas..porque siempre nos custodian los soldados para que nadie entre al palacio"

-¿Sorprendida?..-La figura masculina emergió entre medio de las sombras y con pasos suaves se aproximo a la visita.

-¡¡VEGETA!!.-El sobresalto se hizo presente y sin darse cuenta retrocedió

-¿Donde te fuiste?.- Los ojos cafés comenzaban a mirarla con mucha sospecha.-¡CONTESTA!.-Exigió el rey.

Ella ante tal demanda se colocó de brazos cruzados y respondió.-Fui a dar una vuelta Vegeta, nada mas que eso, estoy tan aburrida de permanecer en el mismo lugar, viendo las mismas paredes, a la misma gente y teniendo siempre los problemas en mis hombros..-Suyai se alejó del rey para que no se percate de su nerviosismo."Ahora sólo falta que..piense que estuve con otro macho.."

-¿Pretendes que te lo crea?.-Rugió él monarca de los saiyajins.

-Claro que sí, ya ni siquiera me dejas salir de misión, ya no puedo participar en luchas con machos porque tú te celas por cualquier cosa.-

Ante tal respuesta el rey guardó silencio, después de todo no había mentiras en esas palabras.

-Mi rey créeme que no te oculto nada, salí a dar un paseo por allí, si quieres huéleme y veras que no tengo el olor de otro macho en mí.-La hembra se tomó del cabello y se lo recogió con sus manos, dándose media vuelta y ofreciéndole el aroma de su cuello.

El rey Vegeta dudó en hacer lo que ella le pedía...supo que su hembra se había salido del castillo y que nadie la había detenido porque ocurrió en la hora de cambio de guardias.. "Esa prueba tan estúpida no me sirve de mucho..bien pudo fornicar con otro macho y bañarse para no mantener ni un olor a semen en su cuerpo.".-Esa es la respuesta mas tonta que he escuchado...-

-¿Y entonces porque estas acariciando mi cuello?.-Le preguntó triunfante.

-Porque no me queda más que sacar algún provecho de la situación, fuera que si me entero de alguna "travesura tuya" sabes que lo pagaras con tu vida.-

-Si, si Vegeta.-Contestó aburrida y aprovechó para sacarle otra pregunta y detener los avances de los besos en su cuello.-¿Donde está toda tu escolta?.

-Eso no importa ahora.-De un movimiento veloz la viró para encontrarse frente a frente, acercándose sin ninguna clase de reservas a sus labios finos y un poco resecos.

"¿Debería imaginar que me citó aquí por pura calentura?." Pensó ella, mientras correspondía apenas al roce de labios que ambos mantenían por ese momento, ya que el fuego se encendería muy deprisa.-Este no es el lugar..no lo es..-dijo la pelinegra entre suspiros.

-Yo decidiré...cuando y donde es el lugar apropiado..-Al finalizar su respuesta él la colocó en su hombro izquierdo para llevársela cargando hacia su trono, mientras que ella apenas podía reir levemente por esa actitud que él estaba mostrando. Y cuando por fin llegaron al sector que el macho quería, la soltó de su agarre sentándola en el sitio que por ley y derecho era sólo suyo..

-¿Donde quedó la moralidad.. que tanto me echabas en cara, diciendo que este lugar no era apto para encuentros furtivos..?- Ahhh.- un gemido discreto salio de sus labios, debido a que su escote había sido roto y sus pechos estaban al descubierto, aunque no por mucho tiempo, porque el rey se quedó prendido en un pezón, succionando con mucha desesperación esa parte anatómica tan sensible.

-----------------------------------

-Yo quiero..-Habló Milk con su rostro completamente rojo y esquivando los ojos de Goku

-¿Si?.-

-Quiero que me des un beso.. uno que me deje un buen recuerdo por esta noche..y si es posible para siempre.-

Ahora kakarotto si que estaba choqueado con tal proposición, algo prematura a su parecer.- pero eso es...es de parejas y bueno pues..tu sabes..yo no tengo experiencia en besar..y sabrás...-

-Yo tampoco..shhh.-Las excusas del saiyajin fueron cortadas por un beso lleno de entrega y pasión que la adolescente se esmeraba en ofrecerle..mientras que él se quedó estático y con los ojos abiertos, sintiendo como la lengua de su querida amiga, se adentraba a su boca y también como la suya casi sin querer, se fusionaba con la de la pelinegra.

-----------------------------------

Cannette había salido de un entrenamiento a altas horas de la noche, había probado todo sus reflejos y pudo notar que su cuerpo estaba algo oxidado, debido a la falta de entrenamiento que tuvo que dejar a fuerza, debido al embarazo que cruzaba en aquella época tan conflictiva. Desde hacía ya muchos días que su frustración se volvía muy incontrolable y su humor se empeoraba con el pasar de los días..había buscado refugio en las peleas y todo que tenga que ver con la lucha, pero nunca lograba encontrar esa estabilidad emocional que una vez tubo y la ex prometida del príncipe sabía que jamás volvería, porque su odio aún se encontraba dentro de su ser..

De un solo movimiento se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta lograr alcanzar una toalla que se hallaba a pasos de ella. "No me viene a ver, no me busca y me evita todo el tiempo, ya nunca más volveremos a ser los de antes." Una vez seco su rostro se dirigió a los lavamanos para asearse un poco y no salir tan horrible de la sala. Abrió con rudeza las llaves y rápidamente salio el agua fría y cristalina.-Ya...cálmate Cannette..no sirve sufrir por un ser inferior que no esta siendo un enemigo en potencia actualmente.-Agarró un poco de el líquido con sus dos manos y se la hechó en la nuca y hombros."Desde hace meses que no tengo un encuentro sexual con nadie..todo por ese vientre tan estorboso y además... nadie quería involucrarse conmigo, ni siquiera para algo fugaz porque le temían al principito "COBARDES..." Al finalizar su rápida higiene cerró las llaves y se desplazó con prisa hasta la salida, apagando la luz antes de cerrar las compuertas. "Ahhh...lo olvidaba...tengo a esos idiotas de segunda clase vigilándome de cerca..esa es otra causa por la que no puedo hacer ningún movimiento en falso.-Con suma indiferencia y gestos despreciativos hacia su escolta, ella subió las escaleras que conducían a las gigantescas habitaciones.."Es hora de ducharme antes de dormir para otro día asqueroso en donde no encuentro nada que hacer con mi vida..-Sus piernas adoloridas subian los escalones con una lentitud insuperable. "Y si mi macho no me busca..podría yo tomar la iniciativa.." Su piel se erizo con sólo imaginar el inicio de una gran seducción. Sin siquiera estar conciente de sus actos, cambió el rumbo de su trayectoria.."Cariño, de esta noche no pasa jiji." Las manos de la joven pelo largo, tomaron la perilla dorada. "Es mas que lógico que debe estar cerrada, a él jamás le ha gustado dormir sin ponerle seguro." Pero aún así la muchacha rotó la chapa, sorprendiéndose al ver el giro que produjo..señal evidente de que estaba abierta. "Es muy raro esto..no me lo esperaba." Después de una serie de preguntas que se hizo así misma decidió averiguar por la boca de Vegeta cual era el motivo.

"Debió haberse olvidado...o está esperando a esas mujerzuelas.-El odio de la hembra no podía ser mayor en esos momentos."Si te veo con alguna mujer..juro que la mataré con mis propias manos, no toleraré mas burlas de tu parte." Arrugando su frente en señal de disgusto, entró de golpe a la habitación que lucía silenciosa.

"..." Su mente estaba nublada , al igual que su imaginación debido al shock...hasta que logró salir de el en breves instantes."Un cadáver..¿la asesinó..Vegeta?." La mano derecha tocó el pecho, justo a la altura del órgano responsable de los latidos descontrolados. Inspeccionando con sus ojos rasgados..se inclinó levemente hasta la esclava albina. "Tiene muestra de golpes y moretones a lo largo de su cuerpo... le han arrancado muchos cabellos desde la raíz.."Lentamente su mirar descendió hasta llegar a las piernas del cuerpo inerte, notando así que la zona íntima estaba al descubierto con algunos restos de sangre ya seca.

"No sólo la llevó a la cama a la fuerza, también fue sádico, amordazó a la perra y se ensañó con su pelo...pero no tenía idea de que Vegeta sintiera placer al hacer esta clase de bajezas...me ha dejado impactada." Sin seguir con sus análisis se posó en los ojos que yacían abiertos levemente..su cara pálida mostraba desesperación la lengua afuera era un testigo mudo de una asfixia.

"¿En que se ha convertido este hombre?..sé que él es un asesino de razas inferiores, pero solamente supe que lo hacía a la hora de las conquistas..y también cuando alguien le faltaba el respeto a su autoridad...¿pero de allí a esto?..¿que le hizo esa pelos azules?...ahora forma parte de lo desconocido para mí." La cabeza de la saiya se movió para buscar alguna otra pista de el impresionante hallazgo..que mostraba la otra cara de la moneda.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bien..supongo que estás.-La atención de Vegeta se posó en el invento.-preparada para asumir nuevamente tu rol de esclava.- Habló sonriendo con maldad, porque sabía que si algo molestaba de sobremanera a su mujer, era que le den directo al orgullo y sobre todo estaba conciente de lo "mucho" que le gustaba que la llamen esclava.

La ojiazul al escuchar eso, le dedicó una mirada fulminante al dueño de esas groserías. "Desgraciado..cada vez que me hablas de esa manera tan humillante, siento rabia e inmensas ganas de verte golpeado por Goku..-Parte de su ira se lograba ver en sus enormes ojos. "Quizás para cuando él venga no tendré ningún sentimiento de pena al ve tu cara rota." Una mueca discreta se manifestó en sus labios, ahora Bulma estaba dándose cuenta de que si quería sobrevivir a los maltratos sicológicos de Vegeta u otra criatura, debía ser extremamente dura..no mostrando ninguna especie de dolor a su enemigo, porque aunque le pareciera extraño, esos seres gozaban con la pena ajena y no estaba dispuesta a recrearles el momento de manera gratis, al demonio con la lástima y misericordia, no había escrúpulos en esos saiyajins...bueno, al menos en la mayor parte de la población de Vejitasei. "¿Por qué tendría que ser buena yo, si todos son malos conmigo?." Desde hacía ya algún tiempo atrás estaba pensando con respecto a ese comportamiento..la vida le había dado muchos golpes, pero había logrado sacar provecho de aquello, debido a que hacen falta las torturas mas fuertes, para cosechar los frutos del conocimiento de la maldad. "Al fin supe que hay que ser egoísta y muy desconfiada con todos..a nadie le debo dar mi entera confianza..-Bulma endureció su mirada al romper finalmente el invento fallido que ocultaría los llantos de Trunks. "No pondré mis manos al fuego por nadie..

"La próxima que me ignore creo que tendré que darle algunas lecciones de modales..-Esbozó una sonrisa el soldado distinguido y luego volvió a su estado de seriedad. "Obviamente usando una pizca de violencia e ingenio." Vegeta se levantó de su lugar y le dió la espalda a la científico. "Desde que ella se fue...me dí cuenta que actué como un estúpido e hice un tremendo papel de idiota, todo el planeta debió reírse...¿y como no?..grrr..me porté tan diferente, adopté una nueva personalidad que no era la mía, fui blando, débil y flexible con cada reclamo de ella, incluso le pedí su opinión varias veces...jajajaja, las cosas que provocan unas buenas piernas y unos pechos bien formados..Todo por la atracción y la pasión a primera vista...aunque no fue sólo eso, hay algo que me da vergüenza admitir, una especie de...de.. sentimiento que vaga dentro de mi ser, buscando salir rápidamente, pero no lo dejaré, no volveré a ser patético. Bulma me dejó cuando yo intenté protegerla de todos los que la querían ver muerta, la salve del sacrificio ¿y cómo me pagó? no tiene ni la mas remota idea de lo que perdió..ahora estoy dispuesto a conseguir su odio para que se aleje de mí y por supuesto ese momento será cuando su presencia me cause repugnancia y fastidio, el momento indicado para decirle adiós..cuando ya no exista alguna herida dentro mío..te daré la libertad para que te largues con tu hijo híbrido.-" El hombre de traje azul se acercó a una especie de ventanal que ya no poseía ningún tipo de cristal. Clavó su vista hacia las afueras, con el único objetivo de recrear la vista antes de que ese sujeto poseedor de un poder de pelea del montón, decida acercarse a su pequeña guarida. "Pensando en otra cosa...¿Qué querrá la sabandija que se acerca.?.-

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora ya no solo estaba involucrado un pezón, el otro fue aprisionado también, con los dedos índice y pulgar.

Vegeta... alguien puede... venir.-Las palabras de Suyai se mezclaban con risa y suspiros. "El sólo pensar que se aparezca de repente Zullión o algún otro concejero y nos vea así...jaja." La fémina terminó por arrancarse ella misma el escote, agarrando un trozo de tela, para así conducirlo hacia los ojos de su pareja.

-¿Que haces?.-Preguntó molesto el saiyajin de pelo café al sentirse interrumpido.

-Shhh...te haré algo que te gustará.-Con suma picardía vendó los ojos de su marido y cambió de posición, quedando ella arriba.-Quiero que seas muy paciente, ahora voy a estimularte.-

Al oír eso, el macho quiso sacarse el pedazo de tela de sus ojos, por distintas razones..una de ellas era desconfianza y otra puro machismo, porque no daba crédito que él se encontrara en el lugar de la hembra. "No permitiré que..." Mas sólo logró tocar parte de su objetivo, porque su órgano sexual fue acariciado con delicadeza, viniendo enseguida una sensación de bienestar y pérdida de control en ambos cuerpos. Los testículos estaban siendo recorridos por la lengua húmeda que marcaba su paso con saliva

-..ah...ah..-

La hembra al oír los gemidos de su compañero empezó a succionar, debido a que las manos gruesas del rey buscaban con ansias su cabellera para tomar el control.-Vamos, continúa ..haciéndolo..-Las plegarías del rey eran entrecortadas e hizo una nueva posición sexual, en donde él agarraba la espalda de la hembra con sus piernas musculosas, con el unico motivo de inmovilizarla de la espalda y sujetarle parte de los cortos cabellos y así el domar a la fiera que insistía en mantenerlo al margen del dominio.-Abre..la boca y empieza a chupar..-

La mujer comenzó a sonreír.-Mmmm.-Su boca estaba muy bien ocupada por el enorme órgano sexual que le había pedido con cada movimiento ser devorado sin clemencia y por esa sencilla razón, ella intentaba introducírselo al máximo, para que así su pareja eyacule pronto y no alcancen un coito.

-Basta.-Exigió el torturado..ahora había llegado el turno de él para mostrarle de que estaba hecho. Con mucha rudeza intercambió la posición, ahora él estaba en el lugar que siempre debió ser suyo.-Es mi turno.-La lengua del monumental hombre lamió el ombligo de la próximamente castigada.

-..Ahora empezaré a...-Sus palabras no lograron culminar porque su boca fue en busca del rosado clítoris

-Ahh..ahh.-Las piernas blancas se movían con desesperación, el juego previo al coito era lo mejor y es que era el método más seguro de evitar un embarazo no deseado, ya habían sido como tres mocosos que se habían alojado en su vientre y fueron removidos de su útero con algunas pócimas traídas de otro planeta...obviamente a escondidas del rey que siempre reclamaba la existencia de un reemplazo por si algo le llegara a pasar al oficial.

"Rayos..ya no tengo más ese brebaje del planeta Xenkaxx porque los muy idiotas de los soldados del rey destruyeron el planeta por considerarlo inservible...las malditas hierbas de este planeta no ayudan con un aborto...así que no debo permitir que me penetre." Las extremidades inferiores se movían inquietas por la presencia de la lengua en su orificio húmedo. "Rayos...y el muy idiota que no eyacula..ahh..ahhh.-Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y la boca entreabierta para los gritos que se escapaban de su control, hasta que el grueso pene de su marido fue penetrado en su intimidad sin previo aviso.

-Ahhh...ahhh.-Los jadeos de placer se incrementaban a medida que la velocidad de las embestidas aumentaba.-Sigue..ahh.- Las peticiones de mantener ese ritmo eran de la mujer, que se esmeraba en tapar parte de su rostro con ayuda de sus brazos, hasta que dejó de hacerlo porque sintió como sus extremidades superiores fueron sujetadas y alzadas.-¿Que..que haces?..- La pregunta difícilmente pudo modularse, porque el apretón de los cuerpos que ejercía el rey casi hacía que perdiera el aire.

-Ouhhh. Un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, era la muestra de el dolor y placer que ella estaba viviendo en esos momentos, al recibir los latigazos que Vegeta le daba con su cola, dejando algunas marcas rojas en sus glúteos y parte baja de la espalda

-----------------------------------------------------

El rastreador seguía indicando con más insistencia la pronta llegada de un ser mediocre, claramente esas eran las opiniones del príncipe.-Bulma...alguien se acerca y creo que viene a recibir unos buenos golpes..-

Bulma levantó su vista al recibir ese mensaje, que mas bien era una advertencia para que ella tome prudencia..-¿Sabes quien podrá ser?.-Un poco de nerviosismo se posesionó de su habla y fue captado enseguida por el emisor, haciendo que de media vuelta para dialogar.

-No tengo idea de quien pueda ser...pero parece que es un guerrero de clase baja.-

La confirmación de la clase del peleador, hicieron que la ojiazul abra la boca de manera involuntaria, al confirmar sus sospechas.

"Sabe algo que yo no sé..de eso estoy seguro ¿pero que? acaso será...no, eso no es imposible, no podría ser un amante porque..." Un pequeño tiempo de reflexión bastaría para imaginar las peores sospechas. "Seguro que mientras yo peleaba con Cold, ella se largó con otro hombre y ahora él la viene a buscar." Las venas empezaron a hacerse notar por su frente, brazos y cuello. "No permitiré que se sigan burlando de mí... ¡ESO NUNCA!." Una idea siniestra divagó por su mente.." Le enseñaré el cadáver, cuando el soldaducho esté moribundo, así podré reírme de ellos dos." La armadura blanca fue removida de su cuerpo. "Esta pelea la haré cuerpo a cuerpo, sólo me quedaré con el expandes."

"Kami...se está preparando para una batalla..¿quién será el más fuerte?." Los pasos de la peliazul empezaban a poner inquieto a Vegeta, viendo que ella retrocedía sin dar la espalda.."Voy a tomar a mi hijo y me ocultaré, después de todo Milk y Goku pueden sentir nuestro ki."

-¿A dónde vas?.-La sonrisa del padre de Trunks mostraba sadismo.-No te he dado el permiso de retirarte, acaso..¿no quieres ver a tu amante?-

La sorpresa fue mayor para la aludida.-ÉL.. no es mi amante, sólo es mi amigo.-Aclaró firmemente y enojada porque Vegeta desconfiaba de su fidelidad.

-Eso quería saber.-El crujido de sus puños anunciaba que se estaba comenzando a preparar.-Voy a darle un gran recibimiento a tu..."amigo". El ágil peleador hizo algunas rutinas de estiramiento.

-¡Basta vegeta!..deja tu escena de celos a un lado..porque.-Las aclaraciones fueron cortadas por su propia elección, al ver que Vegeta había salido del piso donde ellos estaban.- ¡VEGETA!.-Corriendo a toda prisa, se asomó por el ventanal.-VEGETA NO HAGAS NADA..- gritó desde lo alto, pero a juicio de ella no quiso ser escuchada por el hombre de su vida.

-BULMA.-Gritó kakarotto alzando su brazo para que ella lo vea.-¿Estas bien? Se colocó las dos manos en cada extremo de su boca, para que su voz alcance las alturas y no se pierda con el viento

-SI.- Sin hablar más, buscó a su pequeño de cabello lavanda y lo arropó.-Hijo pórtate bien, no empieces a llorar por favor.- Los quejidos del recién nacido empezaban a manisfestarce por la interrupción de su plácido sueño.

-Buaa...buaaa.buaaaaaaa.-La joven lo arrullaba con desperación hasta que se detuvo inmediatamente. "Si lo llevo acá abajo..Trunks se asustará con los ruidos de los rayos de energía y los gritos de esos dos..-Quédate tranquilito aquí.- La posición de la madre ahora era de cuclillas.-Mamá te vendrá a ver en poco tiempo, no temas.-Al dejar delicadamente al niño en el suelo y con su frazada, se dispuso a correr lo mas rápido que le daban sus piernas. "No cometas una locura Vegeta. sabes que a ti...te amo aunque a veces sienta que te odio.-

En las afueras de las ruinas de la extinguida raza de los Tsufurs, Vegeta se hallaba con la mirada fija hacia su rival.

-Ósea que tú eres el amigo de Bulma.-Sus brazos cruzados se colocaron a la altura de su pecho.

-Sí, yo soy su amigo..-Fue la respuesta de Kakarotto que estaba un poco extrañado por la oscuridad que había, apenas podía ver una fogata casi apagada a unos cuantos metros y otra iluminación en el piso donde hace pocos minutos Bulma se asomó.

-Excelente..-

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó de toda esa área desértica.

"No quiero que esto pase a mayores..no por favor, que no ocurra nada." las manos entrecruzadas de Milk hacían una pequeña plegaria al ya fallecido kamisama de la Tierra.

-PELEA.- La arena comenzó a moverse al lado contrario de los pies del príncipe, debido a que estaba expulsando Ki para volar.

-No voy a pelear contigo..sólo vine para saber si Bulma estaba bien ¿porque tendría que luchar, Vegeta?.-

-Por esa causa..estúpido.-Sin charlar más, el ki de Vegeta rodeo su cuerpo con un aura blanquinosa y salio disparado para golpear a su rival con el puño.-Insecto.-El odio del saiyajin se reflejaba en sus pupilas negras.-Esta noche.. vas a morir basura.-ambos hombres estaban haciendo una especie de prueba de fuerza, obviamente distintas, porque una era de ataque y otra de defensa.

-Deja de hacer esto.-Los brazos de el greñudo estaban en posición de cruz, para evitar los golpes que se querían venir.-No soy tu enemigo.-

-CALLA.- El guerrero de traje azul retrocedió, para abalanzarse de nuevo al blanco de ataque, atinado con éxito un buen golpe en la mejilla iqzuierda del enemigo.

Ahggg.-El sonido del golpe y la fuerza aplicada hicieron que kakarotto se estrelle con una roca de tamaño mediano.

-Noooo.-Gritaron Milk y Bulma al mismo tiempo, cosa que no inmutó a Vegeta, ya que fue en busca de sangre.-No debiste meter tus narices donde no te llamaban..-Esta vez el hombre de cabello parado fue sorprendido por un golpe inesperado en su estómago, que lo hizo gritar de dolor y quedar con los ojos blancos durante la agresión de su rival.-Grrr.-Mas el príncipe no se dejó caer, sólo tambaleó y quedó parado, aunque tocándose con insistencia la parte afectada.-Te vas a arrepentir.-Dijo esto mientras escupía un poco de sangre hacia la arena.

Un rayo dorado fue lanzado hacia el saiya menor y afortunadamente fue esquivado con éxito, mas no contó con la velocidad de su adversario que lo había sorprendido por la espalda, ensañándose con su cuello y brazo derecho.-JAJAJAJAJAJA.- La fuerza que se estaba ejerciendo hizo que la arena empezara a correrse por distintos lados.-No te libraras de esto.- Un incremento de energía logró afectar el omóplato del clase baja y el apretón de su cuello lo estaba haciendo más débil producto de la falta de aire.

"Tengo que escaparme de esta llave." Las piernas musculosas del agredido intentaban golpear las del atacante. "Rayos tiene muy buena defensa.." Sin esperar más, empezó a acumular la mayor parte de ki, expulsándola desde el interior hacia el exterior, permitiendo ver a Vegeta unos destellos dorados.

-¿Que..?.- Abandonó su empeño por ahogar al incompetente de su adversario y se fijó en el brillo dorado. "Esto no puede ser..¿él ..él...?.-Los pensamientos del guerrero distinguido no se permitían en tan siquiera imaginar que otro individuo aparte de su padre y él logran esa transformación.-

Los cabellos oscuros comenzaron a moverse hacia arriba, mientras que los ojos tenían un atrayente cambio de color.. negro a celeste, al igual que sus cejas.

-Malditooooooooooo.- Ahora ya estaba todo afirmado, pero nada estaba triunfado.."Sólo yo puedo ser el guerrero mas fuerte del universo, ninguna otra basura puede hacerme competencia,,,NADIE debe hacerlo..NADIE.- El vuelo de Vegeta se hacía de forma vertical, con la mayor velocidad que jamás había usado en el estado de guerrero dorado. Los remolinos de arena se formaban, los vientos perdían su dirección al norte y los pocos insectos que habitaban allí, se iban volando hacia una parte mas segura...-.

-Milk, jamás lo había visto así..-Bulma estaba asustada por todo el alboroto que estaba causando su saiyajin.

-Tranquila.-Respondió Milk tocando la mano helada de su amiga.-Esta aumentando su ki...lo esta concentrando en un solo punto para transformarse.

Los mechones dorados aparecían entre los cabellos negros y salvajes.

"Esto será emocionante, no quería pelear, pero si tengo la oportunidad de enfrentarme a otro súper saiyajin lo haré con gusto." La sonrisa de Goku estaba de oreja a oreja, cosa que Vegeta alcanzó a notar desde lo alto. "¿Que le parece gracioso a este insecto?." De un movimiento estratégico desapareció del oscuro cielo y se apareció frente al "súper saiyajin de clase baja"

-Ahora tu y yo pelearemos hasta la muerte BARDOCK.-Había extendido su dedo índice señalando al tipo que lastimó su orgullo.

-¿Como?.- Los ojos de Goku se agrandaron..-Me estas confundiendo..yo no soy...-

-No te hagas el idiota.-Un ataque de energía salió de las palmas de las manos y alcanzó una forma redonda y luminosa .-MUERE.-

La sorpresa del soldado menor creció al ver que era una energía de tamaño descomunal y que venía directo hacia él , con una velocidad que difícilmente podían ver sus ojos, más logró esquivar la que veía en frente, pero no contó con la división de la bola que fue a parar a su espalda, logrando severas quemaduras.

Los quejidos del saiya fueron escuchados por Milk que fue en auxilio de su amigo.-Goku.-Llamó en medio de sollozos, mas el muchacho gritó hacia la dirección de donde ella venía..-NO TE ACERQUES.-Trató de advertir un posible peligro.

-FUERA!. La amenaza de Vegeta no fue escuchada por la terrícola ingenua, que seguía insistiendo en ayudar al herido y por esa causa el príncipe decidió deshacerse de un estorbo de la manera más eficaz. Alzó su brazo derecho y lo agitó de izquierda a derecha para lanzar una venstisca y expulsar a la molestosa hembra lejos de su vista. El cuerpo de la fémina cayó a varios metros del campo de batalla.-MILK.-Con mucho dolor logró incorporarse del suelo y se arrancó la camisa.-Esto...esto..no te lo voy a soportar.-Ahora la furia cegaba a Goku que trató de ir a socorrer a la chica, más no logró avanzar mas de cuatro pasos, porque el saiya de traje azul se interpuso a sus planes.-. **Final Flash**- extendiendo los brazos a los lados, luego hacia adelante, terminó su ataque y lo envió hacia la imprudente, para asesinarla de una vez por todas.

Bulma no se había movido ni un ápice de su lugar, quedó estática en el mismo sitio que compartió con Milk, su cuerpo estaba allí haciendo presencia, mas su mente parecía no acompañarle.

-Noooo.- Goku desde un principio imaginó que ese ataque iba para él, más se equivocó terriblemente y tratando de reparar su error, voló hacia la inconciente pelinegra, para rescatarla de la muerte segura.-CHICHI... NOOOOO.-Atrapó la mano de la muchacha e intentó escapar, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, porque al intentar proteger a la única persona que le brindó su compañía, tuvo que arriesgar su propio cuerpo.- Ahhhhhhhhggggggrrr.- Y ese fue el precio que tuvo que pagar...

El grito ensordecedor de Kakarotto sacó a la peliazul de su trance. -Vegeta..¿que hiciste?...- Calló de rodillas y se lastimó con los fragmentos de roca del lugar, pero no se quejó, porque ese dolor, no se comparaba en lo absoluto con el que sentía dentro del pecho.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-La risa triunfal de Vegeta se oía por todas partes.-No debió confiarse ni subestimar al príncipe de los saiyajins, el guerrero mas poderoso del universo JAJAJAJAJA.-Caminó sin prisa alguna hasta donde yacía el herido.-INSECTO.-Colocó su pie en el abdomen y lo aplastó con rudeza, haciendo que la desperación del lastimado incremente.-Veamos que final te puedo dar..-Adoptó una pose de meditación y se rascó la barbilla.

-Opción uno..Te mato ahora mismo, arrancándote el corazón con mis manos.

-Opción dos... Te decapito con un sólo golpe

-Opción tres... Arranco tus ojos para que no veas el triste final que tendrás y no llegues a tener miedo, a la hora de ver como despedazo tu piel.

-Opción cuatro... Me llevo a tu hembra para ofrecerla de ramera y perdono tu vida.

Una señal de evidente desperación se presenció en el rostro de Kakarotto.

-Creo que esa será la opción mas generosa que te puedo dar..una simple hembra a cambio de tu patética vida..definitivamente estas de suerte...hoy me siento benévolo.- Sin soltar mas palabrería fue en busca de Trunks y de los inventos que Bulma construyó para ocultarlo.

-Goku perdóname..-La pelinegra había despertado ilesa y se acercó con urgencia a la cabellera llena de sangre de su amor imposible..-Perdóname por favor..todo fue mi culpa..-Lagrimas calientes resbalaban por todo su rostro.-No te mueras Goku..me lo prometiste ¿recuerdas?..-

-No lo olvido... Milk, pero..pero si no puedo.-Una patada directo a las costillas por cortesía de Vegeta, hizo que el hijo de Bardock perdiera el sentido.

-MALDITO...MALDITO DESGRACIADO.-La fémina estaba fuera de sus cabales y se abalanzó al príncipe para asesinarlo, con una daga que tenía oculta entre sus ropas.

-Muy rápido tu intento de homicidio.-Se mofó Vegeta de la velocidad empleada.-Me pregunto si serás igual de pasional a la hora de fornicar.-El arma blanca fue arrancada de las manos de la muchacha.-Quiero saber si tu sangre es igual de caliente que tu temperamento..-

-¡SUELTAME CERDO!.-Milk intentó morder la mano del macho, hasta que sintió una leve cortada en su cuello...seguida de una succión brusca de su sangre que la hizo patalear y gemir de dolor.

-Nada mal, creo que serás una buena ramera para todos los saiyajins del palacio.-

-Noooo.-Los sollozos se hacían interminables y por lo mismo el heredero de Vejitasei decidió interferir.-Si sigues portándote así..no me quedará más que arrancar tu lengua y quizás otra parte de tu lindo cuerpo..-Sonrió con malicia absoluta.-A mi no me gustan las mujeres gritonas, ni tampoco me agradan las muertes indoloras...supongo que ya entendiste lo que intento meter en tu cabecita.-Le habló al oído y le mostró la navaja.-Un escándalo más y ya sabes a lo que te arriesgas y no sólo tú, volveré para asesinar a la escoria esa..-Señalo a Kakarotto y alzo el tono de voz.-¿ENTENDISTE?.-La sacudió con brusquedad se desplazó hasta llegar donde Bulma.-"Que ya deje de lloriquear…¡me harta!, no pienso ofrecerla de ramera porque acabaría muerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al igual que esa hembra albina que logró exasperarme con sus creencias religiosas y absurda castidad."

-No sé como ella puede amarte.-Habló con voz quebrada.

-No sabes..ni tampoco te incumbe.-

-BULMA.-Llamó preocupada la adolescente al ver que no reaccionaba sus llamados.

-Se asustó demasiado y quedó dormida.-Tomó el cuerpo de su mujer con su brazo libre y miró a Trunks con desprecio, volteándose para emprender la retirada.

-Tu hijo se te esta olvidando.-Agregó con tono fiero la terrícola.

-Mmmm..- "Ya tengo a la amiguita de Bulma, pero..." - Muy bien, ve y tómalo en brazos y no intentes hacer algo estúpido.-Soltó a Milk y esta fue en busca del pequeño, dándole una última mirada a Goku.."Espero que no te mueras, no puedo hacer nada por ti, perdóname, siempre soy inservible para los momentos críticos." Sujetó con suavidad a Trunks y caminó para reencontrarse con el sanguinario.

-Estamos listos.-Sonrió al ver a sus tres trofeos."mi victoria de esta noche, no pudo ser más gratificante." El vuelo del guerrero, dejó atrás en cuestión de segundos las ruinas de los Tsufurus. "Ahora tengo que planear muy bien las cosas...el desgraciado de Bardock engañó al rey y a mi, por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.. fingió ser débil, seguramente para disputar el trono en el futuro. Ahora cuando él retorne al palacio en busca de su amante..nos encargaremos de acabarlo. Ese guerrero inferior jamás me simpatizó, siempre supe que haría algo, pero pensé que sólo eran ideas mías." La vista del saiya buscó el mar. "Hubo algo que me llamó la atención, y es que el "conde" se veía un poco diferente, no puedo decir en que sentido con exactitud, porque la oscuridad reina a estas horas y el combate se efectuó en la negrura de la noche.

**--------------------------------Fin del capítulo-----------------------------**


	41. ¿Aceptas mi proposiciòn?

**¿Aceptas mi proposición?**

Luego de haber pasado parte de la noche, con la persona a quien creía detestar, Suyai comenzó a rebuscar por todas partes, algún trozo de tela que le ayude a tapar su desnudez.-No tienes porqué apresurarte...-Habló el rey con su profunda voz.-No hay nadie afuera, por una sencilla causa.-

-¿Y cual causa es esa, si se puede saber.-

El padre del príncipe titubeó un poco.-Si te digo que sé todo los pormenores de lo que fuiste a hacer lejos del palacio...¿me creerías?.- "A excepción de la enorme demora que tuviste en ese lugar." Pensó el saiya mayor.

Unos ojos negros se abrieron.-Pero...pero si hace poco me dijiste que..-

-Sé lo que te dije.-Interrumpió cortante.-Vegeta estuvo en ese centro público y ahora viene en camino.-

La mujer agachó su cabeza y por ende su mirada.

-Todo lo que ocurre en este planeta llega a ser informado primeramente a su rey.-Buscó los ojos azabaches pero no los encontró.-Me sorprende que aún no sepas ese detalle.-El hombre atlético se sentó en su trono completamente desnudo.-Un informe de la existencia de un bastardo híbrido llego ante mí, luego supuse que Vegeta enloquecería e iría de inmediato a buscar esas dos porquerías.-Sonrió el rey haciendo una especie de señal a Suyai para que esta se acerque.

-Me podrías haber dicho desde antes.-Ella caminó hasta la silla real y al llegar allí, detuvo su paso.-Hubieras evitado tanto espectáculo.-Terminó de hablar.

-Realmente veo que no sabes nada...pero mejor así, las hembras deben mantenerse al margen de asuntos como estos.-El macho de cabello café, agarró de la cintura a su mujer y la sentó en sus piernas.-El mocoso tiene algo que me interesa.-Le susurró al oído con un brillo en su mirar.

-¿Qué tonterías dices Vegeta?.-Preguntó molesta, debido al acercamiento de las manos masculinas a sus pechos.

-Hablo de que...ese niño tiene un poder de pelea muy grande, cuando nació y observaron su aspecto físico vieron que se trataba de un híbrido.-Se sonrió y apoyó su espalda al respaldar de la silla.

-Insinúas que...ese mocoso es ¿mas fuerte que el hijo de Cannette?.-Habló sorprendida.

-Digamos que sí, porque su poder de pelea fue lo que nos atrajo.-Pauso su charla y besó los brazos femeninos.-Ese híbrido tuvo más fuerza que cualquier niño nacido en Vejitasei.-Su mirada se opacó debido a que no sabía si resultaría lo que estaba pensando.

-Creo que..mi rastreador estaba dañado, yo le ví un poder insignificante.-Aclaró ella.

-No, tu rastreador estaba en lo correcto, él fue inyectado con un líquido especial para debilitarlo...y así viéramos si Vegeta reaccionaba como lo esperaba.-

-Y te equivocaste.-Colocó su antebrazo en el hombro de su marido.-Vegeta fue compasivo con él.-

-No me equivoqué..supe que agarraría al mocoso como carnada, porque lo que realmente le importa es la hembra de pelos azules.-

-Aja.-

-Y pensé en hacer algo diferente.-Encaró a la reina y continuó.-Ocultaremos al mocoso dentro del castillo y formaremos un excelente guerrero..-

-No, eso ni lo pienses.-Negó rotundamente la receptora, e intentó levantarse de las piernas de su macho.

-¡QUIETA!.-Esta vez la voz subió de tono.-NO dejas de ser atrevida.-Le reclamó con una mirada asesina y ella guardó silencio, porque no quería mas problemas, ni tampoco salir desnuda y golpeada en busca de una cámara de recuperación.-Sé que no te agrada porque es un híbrido, pero debemos de considerar que no es cualquier ser aberrante, es un chico muy poderoso y con él tendríamos a todo el universo bajo nuestro control.-

-Vegeta..¿Acaso no posees la fuerza necesaria?.-Aguantó la risa, mientras que él la miró con disgusto.

-Al parecer la información no se procesa aún en tu cerebro, estoy hablando de un poder jamás visto en la historia del planeta Vegeta..si mis cálculos no me fallan, con un entrenamiento arduo y bastante riguroso, lograría transformarse en un súper saiyajin en la infancia.-

La pelinegra exhaló aire.-Lo sé, y también imagino que ya pensaste en los riesgos que equivalen tenerlo.-

-¿Te refieres al que dirán¿a los sacerdotes? o al..-Hubo interrupción por parte de la hembra.

-No, me refiero a que ese chiquillo puede ser peligroso, ósea un arma de doble filo.-

Ambos callaron por un corto tiempo, hasta que la voz ronca del rey cortó el silencio.-Si lo educamos bien desde chico, imagino que podríamos aprovechar su potencial, obteniendo así las mayores riquezas y sobre todo, compras y ventas de más planetas a lo largo del universo.

-Olvidas la rebeldía del muchacho..no siempre será un niño y es más, no creo que alcance un poder de pelea más alto que el tuyo en la infancia, y en la adolescencia dudo mucho que obedecería ¿acaso no ves a tu hijo?.-

El rey rió sonoramente causando asombro en su compañera.-Eres una ingenua, yo jamás me arriesgaría a soportar a otro insolente y mucho menos si se trata de un híbrido.-Alcanzó una copa de vino y bebió tranquilamente.-Los accidentes y muertes inesperadas pueden ser una causa creíble para la muerte del chico.-

-¿Planeas asesinarlo?.-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Cuando ya no sea mas de mi utilidad, por supuesto que sí.-

-¿Y que pasará con el heredero oficial¿que hay del hijo de Cannette?.-

Siguió bebiendo el rojo vino y la respuesta demoró en salir de sus labios.-Él es el sucesor de Vegeta, nuestra sangre real debe mantenerse pura.-Concluyó al vaciar la copa de cristal.

-Entonces ¿se mantendría el secreto de que es también hijo de Vegeta?.-

-Aún no se realizan exámenes sanguíneos, así que no podemos dar por hecho si es o no hijo de Vegeta, pero ya mandé órdenes al laboratorio para que analice su sangre y la comparen con el chiquillo de Cannette. Quiero saber a que se debe esa gran diferencia de poder, me interesa descubrir en que dependió el poder de pelea.-

-Tu plan es bueno...aunque al parecer no recuerdas que se repudia a los híbridos a lo largo del planeta.-

-Eso es lo de menos y ya veré que haré con él, mientras tanto lo tendremos en secreto..pienso deshacerme de los sacerdotes, no me preguntes cómo, pero la muerte de Quildo fue hace poco y con ello he planeado algunos movimientos.-

-Vegeta..eso es muy riesgoso, ellos han mantenido su...-

-Sí, lo sé.-Interrumpió él con su frente arrugada.-Pero llegó la hora de que desaparezcan de una maldita vez..y así veremos si existen o no los dioses que tanto presumen.-

La reina viró su rostro hacia la puerta.-Espero que no existan.-Su tono de voz era uno de preocupación.-Tengo otra duda ¿que hay si él quiere reclamar el trono desde niño?.-

Una mirada sombría se logró ver en las pupilas de el monarca.-Pues habrá un combate a muerte y si el hijo de Cannette resulta muerto, no habrá mas remedio que matar al híbrido y por ende...traer a otro mocoso al mundo, para que sea el sucesor del príncipe. Imagino que no le costará nada, porque engendrar a un hijo es lo más fácil y placentero que hay..-

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Vegeta había esquivado toda la guardia usando su velocidad, pasó desapercibido en las afueras del palacio, aunque no por mucho, porque al adentrarse al subterráneo alguien lo estaba esperando.

-¿Pero que significa esto?.- Preguntó Vegeta al ver que se trataba de una presencia repudiable.

-...- En el otro lado se guardó absoluto silencio.

-¡Goku!.-Milk se soltó del agarre de Vegeta y se acercó hacia el sujeto.

-No te acerques..-La amenaza fue clara y directa.-Yo no soy ese quien buscas.-

Vegeta dejó a Bulma tirada en el piso y se desplazó hasta estar a una pequeña distancia.-Bardock.-Mencionó el nombre de su actual rival muy confundido. "Creí que lo dejé inmóvil, esto no puede ser real."

-Príncipe, he venido aquí para aclarar dudas.-El saiyajin de armadura verde se levantó del suelo hasta estar frente a frente con el heredero al trono.

-No hay dudas que aclarar, quizás falle en mi objetivo pero te aseguro que en minutos estarás en el otro mundo y tu cadáver estará putrefacto.-

-Usted no ha fallado...-Respondió el padre del rival de Vegeta, evitando seguir esas provocaciones de lucha.

"Este hombre es idéntico a mi Goku" Pensó luego de analizar cada detalle que lo hacia similar a su amigo. " seguro que es...su padre." Un nerviosismo estaba presente en ella, pero iba a aprovechar su presencia en aquel sitio para escuchar todo lo que se diría allí. "No me cabe duda, su papá es como una réplica de él..no puedo equivocarme."

Un gruñido seguido de una mirada mortal fue lo único que salió del saiyajin de clase alta.

-Al que dejó fuera de combate...fue a Kakarotto.-Confesó el conde luego de mirar a la muchacha con curiosidad.

-¡Mientes!.-Reclamó el joven alistándose para un próximo enfrentamiento.-Yo te ví en las ruinas de los Tsufurs, luché contra ti pero te subestimé.-Enfrentó la oscura mirada de Bardock y dijo algo más con un tono fiero.-Pero no cometeré el mismo error dos veces.-

-No es necesario Vegeta.-Una mano se posó en su espalda.

"Cannette" 

- Dice la verdad, al que derrotaste fue a su hijo y está muy herido en las cámaras de recuperación.-

El poseedor de el traje azul miró de reojo la figura femenina.-Fuera de aquí Cannette.-

Un sobresalto se manifestó en la pelinegra. "Ella es Cannette, no pensé que la conocería alguna vez." Los ojos azabaches analizaron a la hembra que traía puesto un vestido verde, que dejaba al descubierto los hombros, brazos y posiblemente una pequeña parte de la espalda. Observó con mas cautela y veía que una especie de medallón colgaba en su cuello, con un símbolo que ya había visto en las afueras del palacio. "Tiene el símbolo real..¿pero por qué?. Tragó saliva rápidamente y se cuestionó algunas veces la razón. "¿Será que ahora es parte de la familia por el simple hecho de dar a luz al hijo de este desgraciado?."

La madre del pequeño "príncipe" caminó hasta estar cara a cara con el que creía su macho.-Si tu quieres comprobarlo, pregunta por él en las salas donde están las cámaras de recuperación, allí esta siendo restablecido de todas sus heridas.-Sonrió ella al notar la tremenda confusión de Vegeta.

Los puños del príncipe dejaron de apretarse y su posición de defensa se relajó. "Quizás sea cierto..porque ese sujeto tenía algo diferente, incluso su voz era algo mas..infantil."

-Supongo que..-Bardock interrumpió.-Ahora ya sabe que no fui yo con quien combatió.-Esbozó una sonrisa el conde ya que detestaba la actitud tan prepotente del príncipe."No soy un traidor, pero a veces me dan ganas de hacerlo tragar todas aquellas palabras hirientes, que lanza a todos los guerreros de clase baja." Después de una reverencia por obligación, caminó hacia la salida y con paso rápido fue en busca de aire fresco, porque el ambiente alli dentro, estaba muy desagradable 

-Ahora que todo está aclarado.-Habló la hembra que ahora tenía un cabello corto que le llegaba arriba de la nuca y que no pasó desapercibido por Vegeta.-..debo decirte otra cosa que es de vital importancia.-Suspiró al sentir la mano enguantada sobre su cuello, ejerciendo un poco de presión.

-No estoy para tonterías ¡VETE!.-

El grito de Vegeta hizo que Milk de un pequeño brinco en su sitio. "Kami, has que esta pesadilla acabe."

-Vegeta calma.-Sonrió tranquilamente, para mostrarle que no tenía ningún miedo y acarició su mano, con el objetivo de que él retire ese estado de violencia.-No soy tu enemiga...además mira que estas poniendo nerviosa a tu nueva esclava.-Le alzó una ceja, porque notó que se había olvidado de sus cautivos.-Vengo a decirte que el rey está al tanto de todo y por eso estábamos esperando tu visita.-

El guerrero de traje azul dio media vuelta y cerró la celda con violencia, no quería que se le escaparan los 3 "invitados" que había traído.-Al parecer ustedes no tienen vida.-Dijo con fastidio e hizo una seña a Milk para que se apartara en un rincón.

-Tu madre me lo dijo hace poco..-

-¿Cómo se enteraron?.-Cuestionó con severidad.

-Las noticias vuelan Vegeta y tú eres el príncipe aquí, tienes un cargo importante pero..no eres el rey.-Hizo un puchero y le sonrió mientras se lamió un poco el labio, haciendo que Vegeta apriete los dientes y se exaspere más.-En sencillas palabras..el rastreador.-

El saiya de cabello parado se cruzó de brazos y reposó en la pared.-¿Que quieres aquí?.-

-Yo de tí nada.-Al ver que el macho iba a abrir la boca, ella habló antes que él.-Ni tampoco quiero algo de tu concubina, mucho menos de tu supuesto hijo.-

-¿Entonces?.-La miró con desconfianza.

-Sólo vine a aclarar tus dudas.-Se defendió ella ante un mal pensamiento.-Así que ahora me retiro su alteza.-Se reverenció mientras colocó su puño a la altura del pecho y le dio la espalda a Vegeta, pero este último la detuvo con su mano, halando la vestimenta femenina.

-Mas te vale no entrometerte.-

La saiyajin de pelo corto giró su rostro.-Yo..-Se quedó sin palabras al percibir que aún seguía sintiendo algunas cosas por él, pero a la vez esas imágenes del hallazgo en las habitaciones del príncipe le hacía tener algo mas de respeto con aquel hombre. ""Yo podría ser la otra víctima si me acuesto con él."

Vegeta se acercó a Cannette.-Estas un poco diferente.-Intentó cuestionar las acciones de la joven, porque percibía un notable nerviosismo y no necesariamente de lujuria.-¿Pasó algo que..hizo que dejaras de querer ofrecerte a mí?.-Juntó su mejilla a la de ella.-¿Me tienes..-

-No te tengo miedo, príncipe.-Ella dio una rápida media vuelta mirándolo con fastidio y decisión.-¿Dudas aclaradas?.-Se animó a preguntar y es que ese temor se juntaba con la excitación. "Una mezcla bastante peligrosa que podría ser letal." Sin esperar respuesta o sarcasmos de Vegeta, salió de la celda.

La sombra de unas botas blancas empezaron a reflejarse en las paredes del tétrico lugar.-Tú.-Habló Vegeta refiriéndose a Milk.-Sal de esta celda y busca otra.-

Milk escuchó la orden claramente, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

-Hay más celdas..quiero que te encierres en una y no salgas de allí.-

La pelinegra al fin pudo reaccionar y con ayuda de sus brazos logró ponerse en pié.-Esta bien.- Se agachó y quiso tomar a Trunks, porque imaginaba que él querría tener algún encuentro de carácter sexual con su amiga y es que por más que ella deseara evitar eso, no tenía la fuerza ni el apoyo necesario.

-Dije que te retires tú sola.-

-Pero...-Ahora si sus nervios pendían de un hilo. "¿Le querrá hacer algún daño al niño?"

-Muévete..-Le ordenó furibundo.

Respirando hondamente le dijo un concejo que le podía costar la vida.-Sólo recuerda en no hacer algo que sea irremediable.-Soltó ella antes de salir caminando de una forma extraña, casi como un robot "Que no me ataque por la espalda..por favor." Y así se movilizó hasta las celdas mas lejanas, pensando en la manera de escaparse de ese siniestro sitio en donde podía pasar de todo.

El heredero al trono no quiso seguir discutiendo. "Veré que hacer con ese estorbo, porque no me sirve de nada." Al pensar en aquello, alcanzó el cuerpo de Bulma y lo haló hacia él, ya que se sintió seguro de hacer lo que deseaba. Se sentó y colocó a Bulma en su pierna para recostarla allí y poder ver con detalles su rostro, decidiéndose cada vez más a desahogar su alma con palabras que jamás saldrían de su boca, si alguien lo estaría escuchando y con un tono de voz demasiado bajo empezó.

-Bulma.. quiero ver otra vez tus ojos.-Se retiró el guante y acarició la nariz de la terrícola con la mayor delicadeza.-Deseo sentir nuevamente ese calor que compartíamos cuando fusionábamos nuestros cuerpos sedientos de placer y entrega.-Sus ojos se cerraron y sus manos se aferraron a la ropa de ella con desesperación.-Si pudiéramos retroceder el tiempo y arreglar cada diferencia, si tan solo tú no fueras una terrícola y yo un saiyajin no habría tantos dilemas, tantos estorbos en nuestro camino.-La impotencia del macho se hacia notar en cada palabra.

La peliazul había estado escuchando cada palabra del príncipe, pero mantenía su estado de aparente inconciencia, para saber que era lo que realmente sentía aquel hombre, y es que ella mas que nadie sabía que oír una confesión de su verdadero sentir, era algo increíble, tanto asi que se le dificultaba poder diferenciar si estaba en un mundo ficticio o viviendo aún en la cruda realidad.

-Pensé que...podría olvidarte y alejarte de mí.-Esta vez sus manos se colocaron en la cabeza de ella, masajeando con suavidad su cuero cabelludo y jugando con esos finos y lisos cabellos.-Pero...yo-Cambiando de opinión, optó por soltar a Bulma de su agarre, dejándola reposar en el piso y se levantó con decisión, tratando de volver a recobrar su dureza y frialdad, ese carácter que debía ser propio para un saiyajin puro. "Soy un tipo patético" Avanzó hasta la salida y al tomar la reja una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Tu me amas?.-Se animó a preguntar la joven con un dejo de tristeza, mas no hubo alguna contestación del otro lado, sólo un insoportable y acostumbrado silencio.-Duerme Bulma.-Respondió Vegeta sin dar la cara.

-Respóndeme de una vez.-Habló con firmeza, retomando su equilibrio.-Voltéate y enfréntame con la mirada.-Exigió desperada, cansada e irritada de tanta estupidez, y sobre todo de esa inquebrantable manera de pensar que involucraba la debilidad con el amor.

El saiyajin aferró sus manos a los barrotes de hierro, cuestionándose si podía ser capaz de bajar aunque sea por momentos ese orgullo tan grande.-Me estas pidiendo demasiado.-

-Créeme que es necesario.-Ella caminó hasta él y abrazo su ancha espalda.-Tanto que..podría perdonarte todo.-

Los ojos negros se perdían en su propia oscuridad.-Yo no sé a que se le llama amor, yo no soy terrícola.-Confesó para no dar falsas esperanzas.

-Sé que no lo eres.-Sus ojos azules perdieron su brillo y se llenaron de cristalinas lágrimas.-Siempre supe que jamás te podría tratar como a un humano, pero eso no me importó.-Se defendió ella y volvió a hablar.-hasta que..nuestro trato se volvió hostil y viendo que no eras capaz de renunciar a esa demanda del heredero...-

Vegeta se soltó de su agarre, no tenía lágrimas, ni remordimientos, solamente ira e impotencia.-Yo no puedo renunciar a mi trono.-Finalmente se decidió a mirarla.-Mi mayor deseo es ser rey de mi planeta, nací para esto y pienso cumplirlo.-Habló con sinceridad y decisión.-No conozco el amor, pero..-Pensó dos veces antes de decir algo demasiado comprometedor, pero optó por dejarlo salir.-si existiera algún peligro y alguien quisiera asesinarte, yo..sería capaz de combatir a muerte.-No pudo más y miró hacia otro lado, mientras que unas delicadas manos se posaban en sus mejillas.

-Entiendo.-Dijo en un susurro.-Tomaré esas palabras como un te amo, porque no por cualquiera se pone en juego la vida.-Tomó la barbilla de Vegeta y la hizo girar hasta estar a centímetros de sus labios.-No sé ni como llegué a sentir esto por ti.-expresó apenada.-Nos conocimos de una manera bastante peligrosa y muy extraña.. casi, casi salida de la ficción...pero a pesar que muchos creen que el amor a primera vista es algo absurdo, puedo asegurarte que en mi corazón si hubo lugar para esa locura.-Cerró a medias sus ojos y rozó sus labios con los de el príncipe, que no era exactamente un sujeto ejemplar, pero se decidió por besarlo con la mayor dulzura que había reservado, desde que se alejó de su medio limón y para su sorpresa, el beso fue correspondido de igual manera.

No había presiones, tampoco el beso subía de intensidad, solamente se mantenía estable, otorgando esa seguridad que Bulma tanto necesitaba recibir, pero la pasión se hallaba allí, al igual que el deseo y las ganas de avanzar ese contacto que era muy noble y casto, más el guerrero detuvo cualquier indicio de excitación visible, no pretendía que ella pensara en que deseaba sólo su cuerpo.

Al separarse de esa muestra de afecto, Bulma dejó salir un pequeño ronroneo y entre suspiros formuló un único nombre..-..Vegeta.

-¿Dime?.-Sonrió al ver como había puesto a Bulma con sólo un beso.

-Te extrañé tanto...pero quiero saber si.-El nerviosismo afloraba en su comportamiento, al tratar de retomar un tema muy delicado.-¿Que hay de nuestro hijo?...¿era cierto que no te importaba?.-Preguntó muy dolida, al verlo dormido en la celda..

-Yo..yo no pienso asesinarlo.-Fue lo único que respondió.

Bulma lo miró con sospecha.-¿Tú lo quieres?.-Interrogó con seriedad.

"Maldición" Los puños se contrajeron y comenzó a caminar lejos de su sitio para despejar la mente.

-Dímelo.-...- Demandó ella, debido a que le urgía saber la verdad, porque si recibía una negación, esa reconciliación acababa enseguida.

-Ya te dije que no le haría daño.-Contestó perdiendo la paciencia y los estribos.-Quédate tranquila.-

Bulma le dio la espalda y se adentró mas a la oscuridad y arrimándose a la pared decidió sentarse, agarrándose ambas piernas con sus brazos.-Eso quiere decir que no.-Sonrió a medias.

-Dame tiempo..sólo necesito un maldito tiempo, para aclarar todo lo que llevo adentro, esto no es fácil para mí¡ENTIENDELO! de un día para otro soy padre de dos críos y aún trato de aceptar mi situación..cosa que no sé si lograré algún día.-

La peliazul no cuestionó mas la actitud del saiyajin y es que él tenía razón en ese aspecto. -Ya entendí, créeme que te comprendo un poco, no en la totalidad que yo desearía, pero estoy conciente de que no puedo exigirte todo lo que se encuentra en el firmamento, creo que pedir el sol, la luna y las estrellas es un abuso.- Sonrió en medio de sus palabras.-Por esta noche, me conformaré con el sol que me has bajado del cielo, porque con el, no me perderé mas en las penumbras, ni tampoco padeceré frío.-

-¿Hmp...?.- "¿Que rayos habla?." Al sentir que sus manos eran atrapadas por las de Bulma, decidió alejarse de ese contacto por una causa muy evidente "Seguro que quiere que le diga una de esas palabrerías absurdas sin ningún sentido." Una mueca se manifestó en la cara de Vegeta.-No es necesario decir incoherencias.-

-No es ninguna incoherencia lo que dije.-Protestó ante el rechazo y semejante desprecio.

-Bien, no vamos a discutir por eso.-Vegeta se acercó a ella y la abrazó.-Necesito que...entiendas algo.-

La fémina no correspondió al abrazo.-Siempre quieres algo Vegeta.-

Al oír ese reclamo ese segundo de calidez desapareció en él.-Vaya..contigo hay amor y guerra constantemente, eres una persona bastante voluble.-Jactó al concluir.

-Dime que es lo que me quieres decir.-Ahora era ella quien mantenía los brazos cruzados.

"Está loca..¿quien la entiende?." Un tiempo de silencio envolvió a los dos. "Necesito decirle.."

-Vegeta, no pierdas el tiempo, yo..-Y su sorpresa fue gigante al notar que el saiyajin se aproximaba a la salida. "No sé como reaccionará pero aquí va."-Lo que quería informarte es que tengo que viajar al espacio.-

-Alto.-Ordeno y corrió para interferir el escape del príncipe.-Necesitamos hablar mas de lo nuestro, siento que no le estas dando mucha importancia a nuestra relación, necesitamos dialogar urgentemente de nuestras diferencias y llegar a un acuerdo que nos parezca conveniente a ambos.-

-Bulma..creí que ya todo estaba entendido, no pensé que me pidieras más.-

-Claro que sí.- Contestó enseguida e intentó arrastrar al príncipe, para seguir hablando, pero por mas fuerza que hiciera no lograba conseguir que él se mueva ni un milímetro.-Vamos.-Decía pujando debido a la fuerza ejercida.

-Mujer.-Se limitó a decir evitando seguirle el juego.-Te dije que tengo que irme preparando.

-PERO..¿QUE HARAS CON NOSOTROS, AQUÍ ADENTRO NOS ASESINARAN SIN PIEDAD.-Gritó la terrícola enfurecida

-grrr.-

-¿Tú misión es mas importante que la vida de tu hijo y la mía?.-

-¡Basta! tú misma te estás imaginando cosas que no vienen al caso.-

-¿Como que no viene al caso, eso me lo estas dando a entender Vegeta, si nos dejas aquí , la bruja de Cannette, la enajenada de tu madre o el psicópata de tu padre vendrán a asesinarnos.-

Los adjetivos que Bulma había puesto a sus familiares, hicieron que Vegeta suelte una risa discreta.-Entiendo, pero no puedo posponer mi misión y no creo que quieras ir..a ver una limpia.-Sus ojos se tornaron maliciosos y los de Bulma temerosos.

-No me gusta que hagas eso.-Movió su cabeza en sentido de negación.-Esa es una de las cosas que más aborrezco.-

-Hmp..esa es una de las cosas de las que te deberás acostumbrar.-Y caminó hasta el lugar donde Bulma quería llevarlo, sólo porque ella ya no lo estaba intentando llevar a la fuerza, a él no le gustaban las presiones.-Yo creo que si te gustará.-

-¿Por que piensas eso? el hecho de que yo te ame no significa que apoye tu "trabajo".-

-Hace tiempo me dijiste que te quedaste sin planeta ¿no es cierto?.-Le habló con voz heladora.

-Si.-Afirmó nerviosa.-¿que tiene que ver?

-Pues tú y la amiga..esa que tenías.-Guardó silencio al recordar todo el lío que se formó por el sacrificio y también porque sabía que a bulma le dolía recordar eso.-eran de la Tierra y su raza fue exterminada por seres de otro planeta ¿no es así?.-

-Sí.-Bulma no contestaba más que un monosílabo y hacia esfuerzo por no remover mas el pasado.

-El caso es que hemos estado manteniendo información acerca de todos las colonias que fueron conquistadas por la familia de Cold y según los reportes tu planeta es uno de ellos.-

El sobresalto fue tremendo, que no pudo evitar tartamudear.-En...entonces¿él fue quien dio la orden?.-

No hizo falta un sí para que Bulma entienda, ya que a través de la mirada de Vegeta pudo saber lo que quiso descubrir desde siempre.-No llores.-En vez de una petición fue una orden.-Ya no se puede hacer nada por tu raza, pero te digo que los saiyajins no tuvimos que ver con ese asunto, no te negaré que hace muchos años purgábamos planetas, porque fuimos esclavizados por Freezer que era el hijo de Cold..bueno eso no importa ahora.-Sonrió él al darse cuenta que se metía en asuntos irrelevantes y sin un grado de interés para Bulma.

-Si me importa, todo lo tuyo y que te afectó a ti.. me importa, yo no soy una egoísta.-Se apresuró en decir su forma de pensar.-Cuéntame la historia de tu planeta por completo.

-Grrr.. Es una larga historia..pero trataré de resumirla.- Y así empezó a contar todos los pormenores de la historia de su raza.

_Vejitasei no era de nosotros, la razón de nuestra llegada a este planeta que era de los Tsufur, fue porque nuestro mundo original sufrió un desastre natural.- No sé que mierda pasó realmente, porque yo no nacía en ese tiempo.-Se salió de la historia para aclarar ese detalle. -Gran parte de la población murió de hambre..los ríos se secaron y la vida comenzó a extinguirse, hasta que llegó un tipo que infundió la religión que tenemos actualmente, era un saiyajin que decía tener contacto con los dioses de la sangre y la guerra que nos custodiaban dia y noche, porque él era nuestro supuesto creador.-Tragó saliva y prosiguió.-La gente empezó a mofarse de ese idiota diciendo que era algo estúpido e inaudito creer en dioses, pero al ver que este extraño sabía muchas cosas de tecnología e incluso tenía una habilidad para predecir el futuro, empezaron a respetarlo. Este individuo facilitó el escape de los habitantes de Vejitasei rumbo a un planeta que sea adecuado para nuestra sobre vivencia..luego, después de varios meses de viaje, hubo una lluvia de meteoritos que dañó gravemente la nave y cayeron en un planeta que no pensaban ocupar. Los habitantes de el planeta PLANT, que así era como se llamaba Vejitasei en esos tiempos, eran unos seres que tenían mucha tecnología y ofrecieron su ayuda para reparar la nave que se estrelló en sus territorios, claramente ellos no sabían cuales eran las intenciones de mi raza, ni tampoco tenían idea de que nos habíamos quedado sin un planeta, y mucho menos que poseíamos una fuerza tan enorme cuando veíamos la luna llena.-Sonrió y respiró profundamente.-De allí hubo tiempo de paz, porque los guerreros saiyajins dijeron que necesitaban abastecerse de alimentos y recuperarse de algunas heridas, y los Tsufurs aceptaron y marcaron límites que podían ocupar los huéspedes, un lugar alejado de su población y completamente desabitado por ellos. Muchos se alejaban de el pedazo de tierra prestado y se adentraban a los pequeños campos para saquear y asesinar a los dueños, con el fin de apoderarse de ese sitio y obtener mejor calidad de vida, porque no era lo mismo vivir en una casa a que vivir en una cueva...Luego, ciertos inconcientes no eran cautelosos con sus actos y el rey Tsufur decidió expulsarnos del planeta, porque no había mas motivos para que nuestra estadía se alargara, la nave que fue dañada por los meteoritos ahora estaba lista para realizar un viaje al espacio. _

_Al ver aquella situación, hubo una junta en donde se vio quien era el hombre más fuerte e inteligente para liderar una conquista y el escogido fue mi padre. Él se autonombró como el Rey de los saiyajins. Esa misma noche la victoria parecía estar a nuestro favor, ya que apareció la luna llena en el firmamento y esta pedía sangre. Ocurrieron algunas transformaciones y vieron que era el momento propicio para salir al ataque. Cientos de ciudades fueron destruidas y gran parte de la población que estaba siendo atacada murió, sólo unos pocos escaparon del planeta y no se supo más de ellos. Al obtener la victoria, saquearon las naves espaciales y mi padre empezó a mandar a nuestra gente, en busca de los habitantes que se quedaron en nuestro planeta verdadero, es así como llegaron mas y más. La natalidad aumentó, seguro porque había mucha comida y se pusieron felices... no sé.-_

Bulma sonrió en su estado de nerviosismo. "Este hombre lo ve todo muy normal."

_-De allí empezó nuestras conquistas interplanetarias. Freezer el hijo de Cold, nos hizo una visita para esclavizarnos. Mi padre que era el rey y los sacerdotes que habían infundido esa absurda religión por todo el planeta, fueron a dialogar con ese afeminado. Después de horas de discusión de la manera verbal y diplomática se llegó a un acuerdo que consistia en que nosotros éramos esclavos de él para siempre, no porque quisiéramos, sino porque el rey y todos los guerreros que habían salido fuera del planeta, conocían los horrendos relatos que se contaban de Freezer y pues como entenderás, supimos acatar cada mandato. Las salidas al espacio eran frecuentes, a los guerreros de clase baja les gustaba asesinar a seres débiles e incrementar su nivel de pelea. Muchos no notaban la diferencia entre estar bajo el mando de Freezer del mando de mi padre, pero las diferencias eran muy grandes, porque la tecnología y todo el dinero iba a las manos de ese desgraciado, mientras que a nosotros solo se nos abastecía de rastreadores, armaduras y pequeñas naves espaciales...no teníamos ganancia alguna, por ende seguíamos estancados y los pocos avances de construcciones que eran nuestras, no progresaban. Las únicas edificaciones que aumentaban constantemente eran las de Freezer. Después de algunos años, nuestros escuadrones empezaban a desaparecer misteriosamente y el gusano ese, llamado Bardock.-Puso una cara de desprecio.-Alertó sobre la traición del tirano y la gente se movilizó a contrarrestar el ataque que nos hacían los soldados del lagarto y horas mas tarde, luego de una peligrosa batalla, mi padre alcanzó el estado de súper saiyajin y asesinó a Freezer. Muchos soldados fallecieron, incluyendo a los de clase alta y baja y es así como conocí a Cannette. Mi madre mantenía una relación.. digamos que de "amistad" con los padres de la impertinente y al morir sus únicos familiares sanguíneos la Reina la acogió y la llevó a vivir en el castillo. Supongo que ya sabrás que pasó de allí, ambos crecimos, mantuvimos una relación cercana porque vivíamos en el mismo lugar y de paso fornicabamos por las noches, descubriendo el placer carnal, también conquistábamos planetas juntos y llevábamos muchas victorias al rey. Nuestro planeta comenzó a repletarse de esclavos, para construir todo lo necesario, ese periodo fue de aproximadamente unos 15 años con toda la fuerza laboral, de esos insignificantes seres. Comercializábamos en Maxkira.-Vegeta se sonrojó al recordar cuando se fue de comerciante y todo el numerito que pasó con esos inútiles esclavos.-y capturábamos a una mujer con apariencia similar al físico saiyajin para sacrificarla a los dioses, porque según los viejos, ese era el único medio de mantener seguridad y estabilidad para las conquistas y prestigio en el universo, fuera que los dioses de la sangre y la guerra merecían un homenaje por salvar a la especie de la extinción...FIN.-Alzó el tono de voz en la última palabra. _

-Entonces ¿Conociste a Cannette porque quedó huérfana, debido a que sus padres murieron en la lucha contra Freezer?.-

-Si.-Respondió el príncipe asqueado de tanta historia.

La peliazul lo miraba de una manera extraña y Vegeta lo percibió, pero quiso hacerse el desentendido.-Bulma respóndeme de una vez ¿Vas a ir o no a la purga?.-Pregunto sin cohibirse.

-Yo..-

**---------------------Fin del capítulo-------------------------------**


	42. Tù y yo

Tú y yo

_**Tú y yo**_

_Entonces..¿conociste a Cannette por esos motivos?.-Preguntó insegura de aquella revelación tan extraña._

_-Veo que no te convence lo que te he contado.-El príncipe manifestó una leve molestia en su rostro._

_-No es eso..sólo que se me hace raro que la hayan recogido por quedar sin padres, porque.. los saiyajin son como más...-_

_-¿Mas crueles, insensibles y egoístas?.-Preguntó él con una notoria sonrisa en los labios.-_

_Bulma asintió con su cabeza y sonrió nerviosa.-Me leíste la mente..vegeta.-_

_El príncipe de los saiyajins miraba a la hembra algo inquieto, a él le interesaba saber algo más importante que la vida de esa infeliz.-La espera me está desesperando.-Habló con su voz ronca y segura._

_-Lo sé.-Confesó ella irritada.-Sé que quieres saber.. si iré a la purga o no.-_

_-Entonces ¿que tantas vueltas le das a todo este patético asunto?.-Interrogó el príncipe arrugando su frente y apretando el puño._

_-No me siento segura.-Reveló ella, caminando de un lugar a otro.-Estoy nerviosa..demasiado.-Su voz frágil se quebró al mencionar su gran temor._

_-No sucederá nada, no seas tonta.-Vegeta se acercó al hombro de la peliazul y la detuvo.-Y ya deja de dar tantas vueltas, mujer.-Ordenó firmemente ante ese comportamiento tan patético._

_Bulma abrazó a Vegeta sin que él se lo espere.-Es que tú no puedes entender.. como me siento yo.-Su rostro se habia acomodado en el fornido pecho._

_Vegeta por su parte, estaba desperado por acabar esa 'dramática escena'.-Ocultas muy mal tu odio.-_

_-¿Qué?.-Los ojos azules se agrandaron y sus manos se apoyaron en el pecho del guerrero, con el único fin de mantener distancia..-¿Acaso escuché bien?.-Trató a toda costa de verlo a los ojos, pero él se lo impidió._

_-Lo que oíste Bulma.-La mano del saiyajin ejercía presión en la cabeza de la científico.-Tú odias a esas sabandijas que asesinaron a tu pueblo sin misericordia alguna..¿lo recuerdas ya?.-Sonrío maléficamente, intentando remover el odio que posiblemente había quedado dormido._

_Sus ojos grandes, mostraron un leve brillo de tristeza.-Fue hace mucho tiempo..-_

_-Pero tu raza exige venganza.-Los dedos de Vegeta se perdieron en la cabellera de Bulma y con la palma de su mano tiró de su cabeza muy sutilmente.-Mírame.-Exigió el príncipe.-Esos insectos están viviendo muy felices en tu planeta y..seguramente están disfrutando de una gratificante paz, mientras que tú, has conocido el infierno en vida.-Parte de su dentadura se dejó ver cuando sonrió.-Ellos estarán riéndose muy complacidos de que el negocio que hicieron con la familia de Freezer les salió bien.-_

_Bulma respiró profundamente -Lo sé.-Sonrió ella a fuerzas, y con pena.-Sé que deben haberse reído mucho cuando obtuvieron mi planeta.-_

_"Por fin logré hacerla reflexionar.".-Quiero que vengas conmigo y les hagas ver que has retornado a tu planeta de origen, AL QUE TE PERTENECE.-La zarandeó un poco y continuó.-Con el único fin de vengarte de todos ellos y de divertirte con su lenta agonía.-Los ojos azabaches parecían brillar al imaginarse la sangre de esos miserables entre sus guantes._

_La terrícola se fijó en su emoción, pero decidió preguntar algo más importante.-¿Y que hay cuando lo conquistes? l¿o venderás nuevamente a otros alienígenas?.-Cuestionó con una pizca de ira._

_-Hmp.-La respuesta de Vegeta demoró en salir.-Mi padre ordenó la limpia, algo le atrajo de ese planeta.-_

_-No me extraña, tu padre siempre tiene que ver con todo.-Se soltó del agarre de Vegeta y caminó lo mas lejos de él._

_Vegeta guardó silencio, sabía que Bulma tenía algo de razón en eso.-A veces.-Se animó en decir.-Pero no en todo.-El saiya se arrimó a la pared y se cruzó de brazos.-Es hora de que yo tenga más ganancias.-La curvatura del labio derecho mostró la sonrisa que siempre acostumbraba a usar cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.-Ese planeta será mío.-_

_-¿Como dices?.-El asombro fue demasiado al escuchar esa revelación._

_-El planeta Tierra me va a pertenecer.-Cambió su posición habitual y comenzó a caminar hacia Bulma.-Y cuando me pertenezca en su totalidad te lo voy a obsequiar.-_

_La joven quedó boquiabierta y sin habla.-¿Hablas...en serio?.-Su voz tembló levemente al escuchar la buena noticia._

_El guerrero de traje azul asintió.-Estoy seguro que encontraré mejores planetas para vender..-_

_La felicidad estaba al máximo, no podía creer que Vegeta le dijera eso, simplemente no se lo esperaba.-Entonces..yo..¿yo podré controlar mi planeta a voluntad?.-La emoción casi ni la dejaba hablar._

_-Es tuyo.-_

_-Siiiii.-Bulma comenzó a reírse sin control.- ¡¡que bien!!.-_

_-Sí, mujer, ya déjate de gritar tanto.-Vegeta alzó una ceja debido al comportamiento tan raro de la humana. Y mientras Bulma seguía encerrada en sus propios pensamientos, Vegeta decidió bajarla de la nebulosa.-Entonces quiere decir que me acompañaras a la limpia.-Su atención era absolutamente para la hembra.-Esa..es la única condición que te impongo..claro, si es que quieres que ese planeta sea tuyo.-_

_Un incomodo silencio se adueñó de la fría celda.-Iré, esta bien, pero quiero que me prometas una cosa.-_

_El príncipe gruñó con fastidio.-¿QUE?...-Preguntó él alzando la voz, y adivinando algo bastante lógico.-No me digas que quieres que llevemos a tus 'amigos' en la nave espacial.-_

_-Correcto..vegie.-La seriedad ahora se manifestaba en Bulma._

_-¿No te parece suficiente que llevemos al mocoso?, creo que estas abusando de mi amabilidad eso me irrita.-Se alejó de la ojiazul y sus piernas buscaron la salida.-No hay trato.-Soltó el saiyajin muy inexpresivo._

_-VEGETA!!.-rápidamente Bulma tomó en brazos a trunks y salió de la celda para reencontrarse con ese hombre tan terco.-¿Que te cuesta?.-Preguntó sin comprender lo que le molestaba,._

_-Esto no es un viaje de placer, además no me agradan esos insectos.-Finalizó con una vena brotada en su frente, y subió las escaleras que lo conducirían al exterior del subterráneo._

_-Espera Vegeta, quiero que me des una explicación que sea coherente.-Pidió ella con decepción, alcanzando al orgulloso guerrero._

_-¿Crees que hay lugar para todos?..acaso ¿crees que dejaré a mis soldados en Vejitasei para que tú puedas llevar a tus amigos de viaje?.-Sus palabras estaban siendo sarcásticas y muy realistas.-Dime una cosa Bulma ¿Ellos son mercenarios?.-_

_-Sabes bien que no, e imagino porque te desagrada..Goku.-_

_-¿Desagradarme a mi? no, para nada, yo lo aborrezco a él y a todos los insectos clase baja.-_

_-Eso es estúpido y muy inmaduro de tu parte.-Bulma lo reprendió con un tono de voz bien alto._

_-Sea estúpido o no, ¡YO SOY ASÍ!.-Aclaró el hombre de cabello parado.-No tengo más tiempo para seguir discutiendo.-Y continuó subiendo la gran escalera._

_-Si te marchas..me vas olvidando para siempre.-Ahora sus ojos azules, hacían un esfuerzo bastante notable por no dejar salir las lágrimas que se esmeraban en delatar su debilidad._

_Vegeta sin virarse dijo.-A ellos no les pasará nada, los reyes no tienen interés en sus insignificantes vidas.-_

_-Pero..-_

_-Mira Bulma.-El saiya se viró para estar cara a cara.-Piensa un poco más, demuéstrame la inteligencia que tienes.-Bajo las escaleras en forma ruda.-Si realmente quisieran matar al clase baja ¿crees que estarían curándolo en los tanques de recuperación?.-_

_-No.-negó ella con su voz y la cabeza.-¿Y milk?...no me dirás ahora que también está a salvo, RECUERDA LO QUE HICIERON CON KIM, esos desgraciados soldados que custodiaban este lugar, ¡la violaron!.-La rabia había aflorado y parecía no querer irse._

_-Vé y búscala.-_

_-¿Eh?.-_

_-La dejaré en libertad, ella es sólo una molestia.-Su mano enguantada tocó la pared. "Si me deshago de esa escoria no tendré más obstáculos."_

_-Bien.-Bulma se desplazó a lo largo del corredor muy despacio, lo que menos quería era despertar al niño.-Milk _, Milk. Milk..¿Donde estás?.-Preguntaba la joven madre cargando al bebé en brazos y echando un ligero vistazo a todas las celdas del lugar.-Milk...Milk ¿por qué no contestas?.-Ahora los nervios la estaban consumiendo. "Kami no pudieron matarla o llevársela, me hubiera dado cuenta.. por favor no dejes que mis terribles pensamientos se cumplan." Se desplazo de golpe hasta la última celda que faltaba revisar.-¡MILK!.-llamó ella con voz indecisa.-¡NO está aquí! ¡NO ESTA!.-Sin darse cuenta había incrementado su tono de voz.

-.-¿Dónde está Milk?.-Cuestionó desesperada e irritada, casi al borde de un colapso..¡VEGETA!.-Gritó nuevamente para hacer que hable si o sí.

-Yo que diablos voy a saber.-Respondió molesto ante tremendo grito de la mujer.-Bien sabes que estuve contigo.. todo este rato.-

Las pupilas de Bulma se movían a todas partes y el temblor de su cuerpo empezaba a incomodar a Trunks. "Quizás se la llevaron los guardias, pero no recuerdo haber sentido algún ruido, grito o..un asesinato...¿qué puede ser?.. no debí ser tan tonta, estuve distraída todo el tiempo, Vegeta sería el único quien pudo darse cuenta de si alguien entró o salió.".-¿Viste a alguien entrar?.-Interrogó con temor.

-NO.-Negó exaltado.- "COMO SI ME IMPORTARA"-Nadie ha entrado aquí, mi rastreador no me avisó de alguna presencia.-Se recostó nuevamente en una pared, cruzado de brazos

Vayamos a la parte de arriba, quizás se escapó y está esperándonos.-

-...-

Bulma quiso tomar la delantera, pero Vegeta la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.-Yo subiré primero.-Aclaró sin dar mas detalles.

-sólo procura darte prisa.-

-Hmp.-Dio un corto vistazo a su mujer y subió la escalera ligeramente, no por la petición de ella, sino porque así siempre lo hacía él. Antes de llegar a su destino, Vegeta apretó el botón rojo de su rastreador, le interesaba saber cual era el motivo por el cual esas celdas estaban vacías y sin ningún soldado circulando por el sector. "Es muy extraño todo esto ¿a que se deberá? que yo recuerde, no hay ninguna reunión importante …."

-Creo que Milk fue al palacio.-Bulma compartía sus sospechas con el saiyajin, debido a que su congénere no se encontraba por ninguna parte.-Acompáñame a ver si anda por allí, ella debe estar muy preocupada por el estado de Goku.-

El saiya quedó perplejo.-si quiso arriesgar su vida por ese idiota ¿crees que es mi problema?.-La poca paciencia del guerrero lo había hecho estallar, más no fue el único quien empezaba a perder aquella virtud.

--¡ERES UN EGOÍSTA!.-Bulma se alejó de él con mucha prisa, estaba tan decepcionada de su pareja que ya nada le importaba en esos segundos tan decisivos.

" humana tonta"-Ya me cansaste Bulma, yo viajaré solo al espacio , mi misión no se puede postergar por tus pataletas de mocosa.-Sin decir más, empezó a dirigirse a un lugar amplio que constaba de 5 puertas de diversos colores, cada una tenía un destino importante, mas el príncipe eligió la dorada, aquella que lo llevaría directamente a la Torre de la fuerza..Su mano giró la perilla, y para su sorpresa, también estaba sin seguridad.-Malditos incompetentes..¿estarán tramando algo?...me parece muy raro que ese tal Goku esté siendo restablecido en las cámaras de recuperación, se supone que mi padre supo todo lo que ocurrió mientras estábamos en las ruinas de los Tsufur..¿será que planea matarlo con sus propias manos?, o ..¿darle algún cargo importante?." Vegeta iba golpeando algunas paredes con sus fuertes puños, para calmar su enojo. "¿y que hay respecto a esa humana? ¿cómo desapareció?..nadie andaba por allí y su ki no lo encuentro ni con el rastreador, puse una búsqueda minuciosa y es como si..estuviera muerta, pero no le diré nada a Bulma, ella querrá después que vaya en su búsqueda y que mueva cielo, mar y tierra."

-¿En que piensas tanto?.-Bulma preguntó discretamente, siguiendo a Vegeta por detrás.

-Hmp..¿que haces aqui?... pensé que te querías entrar al castillo.-

Quería.. pero yo SOLA.-Recalcó esa palabra y prosiguió.-Y con un bebé en brazos no puedo hacer mucho, no podría arriesgar la vida de nuestro hijo

Vegeta tragó saliva, eso de 'nuestro hijo' no le había hecho ninguna gracia, pero se propuso cambiar el tema a como de lugar, para no sentirse asfixiado con mas cursilerías...-Tu amiga la humana, ya no está en el castillo, su ki desapareció, ahora esta muy lejos de aquí.-Se retiró el rastreador porque actualmente no lo necesitaba, lo había apagado desde que comprobó que estaba despejado todo el sector. "No cometeré el mismo error dos veces, debo ser cauteloso con cualquier movimiento que haga, no quiero que mi padre ni nadie, este escuchando mis cosas."

-¿Donde está?.-Se esmeró en preguntar la peliazul.

-Hmp..está con el inferior de Bardock y el gusano al que tú llamas 'Goku'.-Se mofó al pronunciar ese nombre tan extraño.

-¿Es cierto lo que me dices?.Ella no sabía si creerle o no, podía amar a ese hombre, pero tampoco era crédula y mucho menos ingenua.-Mírame a los ojos y dime que es verdad.-

Los ojos fríos la quedaron viendo sin ninguna emoción.-Digo la verdad.-Contestó serio y equilibrado.- Ahora no me vayas a preguntar que hacen esos tres juntos, porque lo desconozco.- "que torpe es..".-¿Ya estas mas tranquila?.-Preguntó falsamente por su estado, ya que poco y nada le importaba su preocupación.

-Algo..-Su mirada esquivó la del príncipe.-¿En que dirección están?.-

-Están volando, no sé que destino vayan a tener y ahora CAMINA.-

Ella decidió no contestarle, si lo hacía, estaba cien por ciento segura de que empezaría una enorme batalla verbal, seguida de discusiones e innumerables insultos

"¿Por qué es tan..poco sensible? sé que es por la educación que le dieron, aquella errónea forma de pensar acerca de los sentimientos, pero él se excede en todo" La vista de Bulma chequeó la pequeñita cabeza de Trunks, resistiéndose a acariciar su suave cabello lila. "Tienes el mismo color de cabello que mi padre en sus tiempos de juventud, ojala seas igual de inteligente que tu abuelo."

-Llegamos.-La voz de Vegeta anunció el destino de los dos.

-¿es aquí?.- Bulma se esmeraba en mirar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, percibiendo que se encontraban en un lugar algo extraño, que difícilmente podría servir para los despegues de naves espaciales.-Eh...¿dentro de esa puerta está la zona de despegue?.-

"1-4-7-8-4-3" El sólo pensaba en el código que tecleaba para abrir la puerta.-Entra.-Dijo extendiendo su mano, en señal de que le cedía el paso.

-Bueno, al menos eres algo caballero.-No pudo resistirse a guiñarle el ojo de forma coqueta.

-Grrr..-No te mal acostumbres, que sepas que no suelo ser así.-

-Vegeta, no tiene nada de malo, además ¿por qué te sonrojaste?.-Trató de incomodar más a Vegeta cuando ya estaba dentro del camarín.

-¡Yo no me sonrojé! y deja de decir tonterías.-Se molestó un tanto y cambió radicalmente el tema.-Este es mi camarín, tenemos que alistarnos para emprender nuestro viaje por el espacio, la ducha está a tu izquierda.-Señaló aquel sitio con su dedo índice.-También tengo comida, por si quieres consumir algo, y sobre todo, buscaré algo de ropa para que te cambies, ese vestido está demasiado sucio y deteriorado.-Finalizó y se sentó en uno de los asientos que habían allí, para sacarse cómodamente sus botas.

-Quiero ducharme.-Dijo ella mientras buscaba algún rinconcito para el niño.

-Entonces date prisa.-Le contestó sin tan siquiera mirarla.

-¿El baño no tiene cortinas?.-Cuestionó alzando una ceja y acercándose a la tina.

-No, jamás las ha tenido.-Respondió seriamente, hasta que Bulma lo miró.-¿Ahora no estarás pensando que yo las saqué apropósito?.-

-Tonto..yo no pensé eso, además sé que serías muy feliz si me vieras desnuda, nuevamente.-

-No tengo tan mal gusto mujer..-Viró su rostro y sonrió mirando a Trunks.-El mocoso no te dejó tan... formadita.-Intentó arrojar una palabra sutil, porque no tenía ánimos de pelarse nuevamente con ella.

-¿ósea que no me ves bonita?.-Las dos manos de Bulma se colocaron en la cadera.

-Verás...estas algo gorda, ancha de caderas y bastante desarreglada, aparte de estar desgreñada y pálida.-Esta vez soltó todos sus pensamientos sin cohibirse.-Pero es normal..-Intentó arreglar la 'sinceridad'.-Ninguna hembra tiene un cuerpo perfecto después de parir.-

-Menos mal que lo reconoces y ahora VÍRATE.-La mano delgada de Bulma le hacia una señal a Vegeta, para que este se vire y no la vea.

-¿Qué?.-Preguntó sin entender.

-Vírate que me voy a desvestir, NO QUIERO QUE TE HORRORICES ¿OK?.-

-Mujer..-habló el saiya.-Conozco tu cuerpo como la palma de mi mano y..no le veo sentido a esto, he visto muchas cosas feas en mi vida.-Se le acercó para acariciarla un poco y así bajarle el enojo que traía.

-Si, pero ya no serás tan afortunado, tus buenos tiempos se acabaron.-Ella se alejaba, impidiendo algun roce de sus cuerpos.

-Hmp..creo que esta noche tú serás la afortunada.-De un sólo movimiento colocó a Bulma en su pecho, y la aprisionó con sus brazos.

-Olvidas que recién di a luz a tu hijo y que..aún no me recupero de todo eso, aparte nuestra reconciliación fue reciente. Creo que vas rápido...-

-No dije que quisiera penetrarte.-Sonrió complacido por el nerviosismo e incomodidad que Bulma expresaba.-Sólo quiero acompañarte para terminar esto pronto y así viajar.-Se le acercó al oído y bajó su voz, como si se tratara de un secreto lo que estaba apunto de decir.-Tenemos toda la vida para gozar de los placeres carnales..no tengo prisa.-

La peliazul completamente roja lo miró.-Ve..Ve..vegeta.-concluyó tartamudeando y siendo arrastrada a la gran tina.

-No te pongas nerviosa, no solamente puedo desnudarte con mis manos, también lo hago con mi mirada.-Sus ojos negros observaban el cuerpo de Bulma con una especie de fuego en sus pupilas y sin que la joven se diera cuenta, su vestido descendió por sus piernas, hasta llegar al piso.-Ahmm.-suspiró en forma sensual cuando el besaba eróticamente su cuello.-Te..extrañé.-Creyó conveniente decirle cuanto le había hecho falta esas caricias, más dejó que todo el control pasara a manos suyas.-Quiero sentir cuanto me amas.-

Vegeta la tomó de las piernas y la cargó con ayuda de sus brazos, acercándose a centímetros de la tina para depositar allí el frágil cuerpo femenino.-Sólo no olvides que debes evitar calentarme demasiado.-Se dirigió hasta la llave del agua caliente y la abrió.

-Creo que eso no podré evitarlo, la sonrisa de Bulma era enorme ya que veía como su apuesto macho, se desprendía con lentitud de su expandes azul, notando enseguida que no traía ropa interior.

-Ufff ya venías preparado.-Argumentó ella cuando vio su órgano sexual.

-Siempre estoy preparado para la acción.-Su voz se tornaba cada vez más sensual y su pierna derecha se sumergía poco a poco en el agua.-Ahora yo te voy a bañar.- ¿Por donde quieres que empiece?.-Preguntó agarrando un jabón rojo.

-La espalda.-Y se levantó de la tina, con el objetivo de cambiar de posición.

-¿Segura?.-

-Si Vegie, la espalda, sólo la espalda.-A fuerzas intentaba ocultar su risa.-Espero que tengas buenas manos..-Comentó y se mordió los labios al sentir el jabón en su espalda.

-Tu misma me dirás después, que te pareció.-Vegeta iba dejando rastro de la espuma y la esparcía con sus cálidas manos.-Ya terminé con la espalda..ahora tengo que asear otra cosa.-Sin que nadie le diera permiso, comenzó a tomar los pechos de Bulma entre sus manos, los dedos ejercían presión y sus movimientos eran suaves y estimulantes, tanto que Bulma se recostó en el hombro de su macho, para recibir esas caricias tan gratificantes.

-Veo que te gusta.-Se le acercó al oído y lamió su lóbulo.

-Ahhh.-Las muestras de placer se estaban exteriorizando y los gemidos aparecían conforme a los apretones.-Sigue..ah.-No podía evitarlo, hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía esa experiencia tan agradable y no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciarla.-Siguee…por favor.-La cabeza de la científico se movía como señal de gozo y el príncipe notó un líquido blanquinoso que se derramaba de los protuberantes pechos.

-Mmm..-Esbozó una sonrisa y ligeramente retiró la espuma del pezón, para introducírselo en su boca.

-Ahhh..Ahhh...Ahhh.-Los gemidos aumentaban mas y más.-Si...ahhh.-

Poco escuchaba Vegeta, porque estaba tan ocupado con su trabajo, que sólo se concentraba en succionar aquella parte femenina tan sensible, para así beber un poco de esa leche que le sabia a gloria. Sin dejar el rosado pezón, el pulgar de la mano derecha recorrió de manera descendente el vientre de Bulma, concentrándose en otros puntos.

Una pierna larga y bien formada abrió paso a ese visitante que estaba explorando su intimidad, aquel dedo que jugaba con su bello público y se esmeraba en acariciar todas las partes de su vagina, tanto como los labios mayores, menores y por supuesto el clítoris.-Vegie.-apenas pudo modular el nombre de su amado y sujetó su cabeza para que no se suelte por ningún motivo de su pezón.-Continúa..-

Como las súplicas de su hembra parecían ser despertantes, él decidió complacerla en todo sentido de la palabra, e introdujo su dedo índice en la entrada, para acariciarla reiteradas veces de forma sutil y por supuesto, Bulma no se quedó sin hacer nada, ella agarro el duro y erecto pene de Vegeta, deseando con todas sus fuerzas sentir ese miembro dentro de su cuerpo.

Vegeta, estaba perdiéndose en ese mar de sensaciones, pero con la poca razón que le quedaba decidió frenar esa situación, no había tiempo para seguir con esos juegos eróticos porque ellos tenían un destino que no podía ser postergado por un reencuentro pasional, ya tendrían tiempo de culminarlo en la nave.-Bulma...apaga ya.. la calentura..-Pidió con la voz entrecortada y un poco molesto por la interrupción que el mismo estaba haciendo.

-¿Que?..-Preguntó la fémina, imaginando que se trataba de un nuevo juego.-¿No..no estas hablando en serio?.-

Las acciones del príncipe respondieron a esa pregunta.-Debemos vestirnos ya..-Se paró de la tina y se dispuso a salir.-Se nos hace tarde Bulma-

-Pero..tú no te bañaste.-Habló la peliazul examinando que él se hallaba solo mojado y muy excitado.

--

Una sala de color blanco, con múltiples aparatos de gran tecnología albergaban a cierto saiyajin herido, perteneciente a la clase menos importante en Vejitasei.

-¿Aún no tiene mejorías?.-Preguntaba el conde Bardock, vestido con su inseparable armadura que lo distinguía de los soldados con un rango alto.

-No, aún no, es demasiado pronto para que se reponga de ese ataque.-Le contestó un anciano médico que manipulaba el tanque.

El conde no preguntó más, sólo observaba a ese muchacho tan tonto... que por suerte o desgracia era hijo suyo. "Nunca imaginé que Kakarotto sería un súper saiyajin."Apretó sus dientes y siguió en sus pensamientos. "Nunca se destacó en nada, jamás ganó en un combate a otro saiya de nuestra clase, siempre fue un chico débil y bastante idiota, aún más que el inepto de Raditz, pero a pesar de que..lo alejé de mi lado por no manchar mi título de saiyajin de clase baja mas fuerte, debo

confesar que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, porque..si no me hubiera decidido a hacerlo, Él no sería lo que hoy es."

-Quiero noticias..-Habló el padre de Kakarotto girando sus talones y abriendo las puertas que lo llevarían fuera de la sala médica. Su humor no era el mejor en esos últimos días, algunas de sus conquistan no habían salido muy bien y mas encima, tenía al rey Vegeta y a sus idiotas subordinados espiándole a cada momento, y por si fuera poco, el regreso de su ex vergüenza lo había dejado boquiabierto, lo que no se imaginaba era el por qué de su regreso ACOMPAÑADO, si él hacía memoria, su hijo menor le dijo que jamás volvería a pisar Vejitasei, salvo para cumplir ese reto que él mismo le propuso alguna vez. "Estúpido muchacho, seguramente quiere luchar conmigo para demostrarme cuanto ha progresado..y sé que me buscará a toda costa, para hacerme pagar todo las ofensas que le escupí en su infancia." El clon del greñudo adolescente, caminaba como si no tuviera voluntad o algún destino fijado. "Si la madre de kakarotto estuviera aquí..yo no tendría que pasar por todo esto" Perdido en sus propios problemas no se dio cuenta que se tropezó con alguien a quien no quería tan siquiera recordar...

--

No importa.- Le dió la espalda y agarró la toalla más cercana.

-Ahiiichh..-Bulma resopló resignada y se levantó con algo de dificultad de la tina. "Este hombre sólo quería alborotarme y que me quede deseándolo.. aunque, debo admitir que fue lo mejor, porque mi cuerpo aún me duele, estoy muy delicada después de tan traumática experiencia." Su mirada parecía perdida, observando un punto fijo del cuarto de baño. "Algo me dice que me perdí de algún acontecimiento importantísimo.." La peliazul se incorporó y trató de salirse del agua tibia. "¿Que habrá ocurrido cuando quedé inconciente?..quisiera saber todos los pormenores de mi parto."

Vegeta la espiaba de reojo y le tiró una toalla verde desde la distancia.

Ella atrapó la toalla desde el aire y la enrollo en su cuerpo. "¿Por qué me siento tan triste?.."

El príncipe estaba buscando ropa en su closet y un hallazgo extraño lo hizo sorprenderse. "¿Qué hace esta vestimenta de hembra aquí?.-Algunas posibles respuestas se presentaban en su cabeza..pero decidió ignorarlas porque ¿de que le servía imaginarse ciertas respuestas que bien podían ser erróneas?.-Toma esto.-El saiyajin se acercó a la joven y le mostró el traje.

-¿Y eso?.-Preguntó pestañando muy seguido.

-Sólo póntela y no me hagas más preguntas.-Finalizó fastidiado.

.-"Esta es una armadura." Su rostro no pudo disimular la impresión al ver semejante traje. "Es como para una mujer..estoy segura..pero ¿que hacía en el camarín de Vegeta?." Las dudas de una posible infidelidad estaban vagando por su cabeza."No hallo otra respuesta..quizás eran de Cannette y él las mantenía aquí para cuando ella lo acompañaba de viaje." -Vegeta.-

-¿Qué?.-Respondió él, con otra armadura en mano.

-Esta..esta armadura es para una mujer..¿no es así?.-Sus ojos azules mostraban un poco de decepción y celos, lo que inmediatamente fue captado por el receptor

-Así es.-

-¿Era de Cannette?.-Interrogó nuevamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

-No, desconozco su procedencia..la ropa de esa zorra, nunca se mezclaba con la mía, y de una vez te digo que ninguna hembra entró aquí..tú fuiste la primera.-

-Bien..-Aceptó con voz firme. "Si quiero que esto funcione, debo de tenerle confianza."-¿Entonces como explicas esto?.-Le mostró el traje y lo echó al suelo.

-Te dije que desconozco su procedencia, hasta a mí me parece raro que esto esté aquí.-

-No me pondré esa ropa.-Decidió la científico de un momento a otro.

El príncipe ignoró esa decisión y solamente se limitó a vestirse con su nuevo traje, cuyos colores eran diferentes a los que solía utilizar."Me han cambiado la vestimenta..por una más lujosa." Y al segundo miró de reojo la armadura de Bulma, que estaba tirada un poco más allá."La de ella también es..Hmp..es como si fuéramos de gala, o si existiera una reunión.. o un acontecimiento importante" Vegeta cerró los ojos, y nuevamente empezó a estudiar todas las pistas que tenía a su favor. "Todo esto estuvo premeditado..mi padre seguro lo planeó desde un principio y yo solo estoy acatando cada paso sin saberlo...pero ¿con que intención? ¿qué ganará él con esto?..¿será que Bulma fué aceptada por él?...noo eso jamás podría ser, espero que no existan mas sorpresas cuando abordemos la nave."

La terrícola observaba cada movimiento de su macho, sin perder detalle alguno.

-Vístete rápido, o tendrás que ir desnuda.-Fueron sus simples palabras, antes de empezar a colocarse las botas blancas y los guantes elastificados del mismo material. La armadura que poseía el emblema real del lado del corazón, también tenía unas hombreras doradas que sobresalían de lado y lado, otorgando un toque de elegancia a semejante vestimenta.

La joven por su parte, se limitó a bajar su orgullo. "No me queda otra, si no uso este... 'traje tan lindo' tendría que recurrir a mi sucio y desaparecido vestido." -Bien, pero que sepas que no estoy muy de acuerdo.-Se agachó y recogió la ropa del piso.-Eso sí, tienes que ayudarme..-Pausó un momento.-No tengo idea de como me entrará esta ropa tan extraña, creo que me quedaré sin oxígeno antes de conseguir mi meta.-Sonrió levemente al ver como el saiyajin se le acercaba.

-Estos trajes se estiran.-Comentó al estar parado en frente de su hembra, retirando la toalla que cubría el cuerpo femenino.-Dame esa ropa y alza los brazos.

-¿Eh?.-

-Álzalos.-Repitió su orden, cuando tuvo en su poder las prendas que eran típicas en la familia real.

-Bien, pero no te enojes..-Y sus brazos se alzaron, quedando de manera vertical..

Vegeta elevó la armadura por encima de la cabeza de Bulma, para luego ser deslizada hacia abajo.-No te preocupes..te quedará.-Y tuvo toda la razón, porque se le ajustó perfectamente a su cuerpo, como si fuera hecho a su medida.

-Era verdad..es como si estuviera confeccionado para mi.-

-Aún falta la parte de abajo.-Sonrió Vegeta, mirando la parte inferior desnuda, ya que solamente tenía cubierto el pecho.

-Si me di cuenta.-Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ponte esto tu sola.-Esta vez el príncipe le pasó el resto de la vestimenta en la mano.

-Espero no necesitar de tu ayuda.-

-...-

--

Una pantalla gigante mostraba todo lo que ocurría en los camarines reales, ya que todo el palacio tenía cámaras de seguridad para grabar cualquier acontecimiento importante, como el que se vivía actualmente..

-Sé que estas pensando en que estoy detrás de todo esto...y tienes razón..Vegeta.- El rey miraba sereno, todo los movimientos de esos dos.-Realmente me da lrepugnancia que...te hayas convertido en un débil sentimental, esa hembra es la culpable de todo esto que estás viviendo.-Se acercó más al monitor y señaló con su dedo el rostro de Bulma.-Si tan sólo fuera..deseo, pasión, placer y hasta simpatía no hubiera mayor problema, pero no negaré que por ahora no me interesa asesinarla.

Los ojos cafés se mantenían fijos en el cuerpo de Bulma.-Debes marcharte con esa ramera lo mas pronto posible..-Dijo él, antes de levantarse de la silla..-No quiero ningún impedimento ni molestias a la hora de ejecutar todos mis planes. La sangre del crío mañana por la mañana será analizada y así veré si eres el padre de esa criatura tan poderosa.-Rió al alejarse de los monitores.-Disfruta tu viaje de 'placer'..porque no ha sido para tu diversión..-Una risa siniestra fue la que el rey emanaba.-Los soldados tienen muy claro cual es su misión.. en el planeta azul.-Se arrepintió de haberse alejado y se acercó al panel de control, apretando un botón blanco que le permitía ser escuchado en una celda en especial.."Mi experimento tiene que resultar"..La sonrisa del monarca se manifestaba con maldad.-Milk es tu nombre ¿no es así?.-Preguntó ansioso.-Si no quieres hablar...no hay problema Milk.-Sus dedos se entrelazaron entre sí.-Créeme que no pienso hacerte daño alguno.-Los ojos azabaxhes miraron con fastidio el monitor, que estaba en frente de ella.-si quieres colaborar conmigo, claro está JAJAJAJAJAJA.- La carcajada del soberano de Vejitasei, causaba repulsión a la terrícola, quien se hallaba inmovilizada de pies y manos, con unos brazaletes de acero.."Miserable..es igual de bestia que su hijo."Sus pensamientos no podían manifestarse a través del habla, porque estaba amordazada."Goku, ven pronto a rescatarme..líbrame de estos dementes."Ella no mostraba lágrimas, ni mucho menos dolor, no le daría gusto a ese tipo tan engreído.

-Es una pena que no quieras conversar conmigo.-Dijo el rey en tono sarcástico, porque fue él quien la mandó a la mazmorra, con mordaza incluida.-Duerme bien..mi estimada Milk.-Presionó otro botón y apagó las luces del sitio donde la humana se hallaba.-Que tengas dulces sueños..-y así el rey fijó su mirada al lado izquierdo para ver la nave espacial que saldría dentro de poco

--

-Ya me puse esa falda.-

-No es una falda exactamente.-Corrigió el heredero al trono.

-Pues se parece mucho a una.-Argumentó al tomarla entre sus manos y darle un poco de movimiento.-Es un color bastante bonito, encendería las pasiones del tipo mas dormido.

-Hmp..Colores de hembras...-Algo en ese comentario le sonó a una indirecta. .-Lleva el mocoso, porque ahora si nos vamos de purga.-Habló al acercarse otra vez a la puerta.

Una especie de electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de la fémina.-¿Ya..?

Si y sólo falta que recojas al mocoso y empieces a caminar.-La miró por un segundo, justo antes que la puerta metálica se abriera.-Todo está listo para nuestra gran misión.-

-Bien..-

Cuando Bulma decidió enfrentar una vez mas sus recuerdos del pasado, agarró a Trunks y fue la primera en salir del camarín.-No hagamos esta espera inmensa.-Y caminó muy de prisa hacia la parte externa.

-Así es como me gustas, firme y decidida para realizar cualquier actividad.-

. "No me pasará nada, ni a mi, ni a mi hijo..No me pasará nada.." Se repetía internamente cuando daba cada paso." Me parece tan increíble que él y yo seamos pareja a pesar de ser tan distintos en nuestra forma de ser. Vegeta un mercenario espacial, con una larga lista de crímenes y múltiples pecados que lo hacen uno sólo en este universo..egoísta, envidioso, celoso, malvado, asesino, egocéntrico y...uff muchísimas cosas más, que no me quiero ni acordar, porque en momentos así, es donde digo ¿que le vi yo a este hombre? ¿Cómo una mujer tan bella, intrépida, inteligente, valiente, inmejorable, astuta, buena gente, humilde, perfecta, sincera y carismática como yo, hizo pareja como alguien como él?? Esa..sería la pregunta del siglo, que ni yo misma me atrevería a responder..o bueno, sí, sólo sé que hubo una especie de atracción física que jamás había sentido por ningún otro hombre y..después, sentí sentimientos inexplicables en mi corazón, algo así como idiotez que bien puede ser traducida como amor..puro y verdadero en un cortísimo tiempo de convivencia."

Vegeta notaba a Bulma muy distraída, más no intentó sacarla de ese estado, porque él se hallaba muy relajado con el sonido del viento y de los insectos voladores del lugar, "Nada mejor que el silencio y la fresca brisa nocturna. "Todo es tan distinto cuando la mujer cierra la boca…incluso hasta el ambiente cambia.."

"¿Tenía que ser malo y guapo para que yo caiga en esta trampa?..."

Las pisadas de Vegeta se detuvieron al llegar a la Torre de la fuerza, justo en la zona de despegues.-Abran las puertas.-Ordenó altivo.

-¿Eh?.-Bulma bajó de las nubes y vio que dos compuertas gigantescas se abrían de par en par.

-Bienvenido alteza.-Un hombre de cabello salvaje y ojos rasgados, recibía a Vegeta con una respetuosa reverencia.

-¿Todo está listo?.-El príncipe ignoraba todos los saludos que se le ofrecían, pero...ay de aquellos insectos que evitaran ese protocolo.

-Como siempre.. su alteza.-Esta vez los ojos caoba observaban por primera vez a la terrícola. "¿Quien es esta hembra tan apetitosa?." Una leve señal de morbo surgía del soldado menor, quien había aprovechado un corto momento de distracción de el príncipe, para explorar a una hermosa hembra que parecía embriagar con su llamativo aroma a todo hombre que se le acerque.

"Este tipo es un lujurioso, algo en él me hace poner nerviosa." La mirada de Bulma hacía muchísimos esfuerzos por no verlo directamente. "Ayyyss a Vegeta ni lo veía a la cara y a mí me devora entera. ¿que hago? ¿lo saludo o no? Mi hombre es un tipo sin educación, sus soldados están acostumbrados a su indiferencia, pero si yo imito sus 'modales' quizás empiecen a decir que yo me creo superior ¿o estaría bien?..Ouch..estos saiyajinnnnnnns..nahh no importa.-Buenas noches.-Dijo en un momento de decisión.

"Que mujer tan extraña y más encima habla raro."

Cada que avanzaba, la incomodidad aumentaba rápidamente en la ojiazul, podía jurar que alguien le miraba el trasero con un interés supremo. "¿Será que está muy grande y ahora me lo quedan viendo porque parezco una señora? ¿Vegeta me decía que estaba ancha en verdad?." Unos pequeños lagrimones querían brotar de sus bellos ojos. "Tengo que recobrar mi silueta, tengo que hacerlo yaaaaaa."

Una mano enguantada abrazó la cintura de Bulma.-Vamos a volar, sujétate de mi si no quieres quebrarte un hueso.-

-JA..JA..¡que chistosito!.-De mala manera, se arrinconó más al individuo que colmaba su paciencia.-Recuerda que tengo las manos ocupadas.-Susurró en el oído de él.

Sin volver a abrir la boca, levito en el aire con sus dos carguitas. "Seguro que después de esto..estaré en boca de todos." Y no se equivocaba, todos los soldados que estaban en la zona de despegue no le quitaban el ojo de encima, algunos con una sonrisa lujuriosa, otros con gesto de asombro al ver que la hembra escogida como amante o pareja quizás oficial, era tan débil y mas encima venía con un niño que...presentían que tenía algo de sangre real.

Un viento artificial, salía de la monstruosa nave que pronto tendría como único objetivo invadir por segunda vez el planeta azul.-Toma asiento en alguno vacio.-

-¿Y Trunks?.-

-Sólo toma asiento, la nave no hará movimientos bruscos.-Los ojos azabaches daban un corto vistazo a sus soldados que esperaban una orden de él en pié..- Ustedes ocupen sus puestos.-El saiyajin exteriorizó una sonrisa de maldad al notar que esta vez, la misión estaba bajo su responsabilidad absoluta .-Esta noche.-Se acercó a su asiento, mas no se sentó, sólo observaba a todos sus guerreros hacerlo.-partiremos hacia la Tierra..-Pausó y miró a Bulma.-quiero que cada uno de ustedes, de su mejor esfuerzo.-Todos los soldados de élite se mostraban muy atentos a cada mandato, observándolo a los ojos, porque sólo a ellos les era permitido ese 'atrevimiento'.-En esta conquista, su misión es purgar y escuchen bien..- apuntó hacia el monitor que ahora se encontraba encendido, espiando a los alienígenas que mantenían ocupado el planeta.-Esos miserables.. sufrirán en carne propia lo que es el desmembramiento de cada parte de su cuerpo, padecerán una agonía que les parecerá interminable, rogarán y lloraran impacientes de que su momento de sufrimiento cese.. Quiero que gocen de ese privilegio y me traigan al final de la conquista..sus guantes manchados de sangre...-

Todos colocaron su puño derecho al lado del corazón y voltearon para ver con lujo de detalles a sus futuras víctimas.

-"Espero que esté contenta." Pensó él, al finalizar sus órdenes y al sentir los movimientos típicos del despegue."No quiero que Bulma se me acerque en el trayecto..entre más lejos esté de mi, será mucho mejor."

**--Fin del Capítulo--**


	43. Rumbo a la Tierra

_**Rumbo a la Tierra**_

Luego de recibir esa orden tan detallada, todo el escuadrón del príncipe Vegeta estaba en su lugar, aguardando pacientemente una instrucción de su líder para poder retirarse. Sabían perfectamente que el viaje hacia la Tierra no sería corto, mas bien, estaba pronosticado de ante mano que sería un poco largo y cansado.

Aguardando con mucho nerviosismo, estaba Bulma con su hijo recién nacido, esperando que su hombre la llevara a algún lugar mas privado, porque no podía evitar que los músculos de sus piernas estuvieran tan rígidos..y ni que hablar de el tremendo estrés que estaba padeciendo en esa nave espacial. Afortunadamente todo estaba calmado, no hubieron sobresaltos...al menos por ese momento, porque no se podía cantar victoria cuando ni siquiera habían logrado superar la mitad del trayecto. "Kamisama..¿en que momento me metí en todo este lío?." La peliazul se interrogaba así misma, bastante acongojada e intranquila por lo que vendría después.

En los primeros asientos, con la pierna derecha cruzada reposando en la rodilla de su otra extremidad, se encontraba aquel hombre que era el causante de todo los problemas que había sufrido la joven terrícola. Él estaba cruzado de brazos y perdido en sus propios conflictos internos..intentando a cualquier costo deshacerse de aunque sea una parte de ellos..hasta que decidió salir de sus propios tormentos.-Los que quieran largarse, pueden hacerlo en este instante..-Apenas abrió un ojo para ver hacia atrás.-Los que demoren en salir tendrán que hacer guardia aquí.-Al concluir sus palabras pudo percibir que todos su hombres casi salían a toda prisa de la sala de control, nadie tenía ganas de hacer una vigilancia innecesaria, porque la nave tenía piloto automático e inclusive una alarma por si estaban en riesgo de sufrir algunos problemas tales como: Piratas espaciales, alguna lluvia de meteoritos o toparse con un cementerio espacial.

La única que se quedó estática y sin moverse fue la científico.-¿tú no te vas?.-Preguntó con voz suave y un tono bastante tímido.

-No.-Negó él frente a esa absurda pregunta.-Si no hago guardia yo ¿quien lo hará?.-Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla, sólo se mantenía sentado allí. sin dar algún indicio de molestia o desesperación como solía expresar en minutos así.

-Imagino que la nave tiene..piloto automático.-Comenzó a ponerse en pié y a abrigar a Trunks con sus frazadas.

-Si..pero la tecnología no lo es todo..ahora vete de aquí...quiero estar solo.-

Esa 'petición' de querer estar solo incomodó a la ojiazul, quien caminaba decepcionada hasta la salida, pero una voz bastante varonil la detuvo.-Pregunta por alguna habitación vacía..porque allí te quedarás.-Habló esta vez con mas indiferencia.

-No hay nadie aquí, no tienes porque portarte así.-La frente de Bulma se había arrugado.-No entiendo tu actitud tan tonta.-

-No lo entiendes, ni tampoco debe importarte, sólo cumple mis órdenes y cierra la boca.-Esta vez su puño se apretaba con desesperación y sus palabras salían con una gran impotencia, mezclada con algunos sentimientos habituales en él.

-Si mi príncipe, lo que usted ordene su alteza.-El sarcasmo de la hembra se había escapado sin medir las posibles consecuencias.

-¡CALLA!.-Exigió el hombre de armadura.-Tú no entiendes lo que tengo que pasar por tí y por tu hijo.-Soltó Vegeta levantándose con mucha prisa de su asiento y caminando hacia Bulma, que lo esperaba muy altanera.

-De modo que ahora me hechas toda la culpa a mí.-Argumentó enojada, sujetando a Trunks con el brazo izquierdo.-Estaba todo bien cuando nos reencontramos en esa inmunda cárcel que hay en el subterráneo.-Ella decidió acercársele y así discutir las diferencias de forma más privada y sin que nadie pudiese escucharlos.-hasta en tu camarín todo ocurrió con total normalidad, pero medio te juntas con tus soldaditos y cambias radicalmente tu actitud.-Le señaló con el dedo índice el emblema real.-Todo por culpa de ese título principesco que llevas arraigado.

Las venas de Vegeta brotaban en su cuello a medida que Bulma le subía el tono de voz.-!MUJER!.-Gritó fastidiado.-LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIERES QUE...-sin darse cuenta y sin medir sus actos, alzó la mano como si estuviera preparado para golpear el fino rostro femenino.

Ella apenas vió esa mano alzarse, sintió que el corazón se le oprimió, pero no era hora de mostrar su dolor, era el momento preciso de ver hasta donde avanzaba ese hombre tan despreciable.-¿VAS A PEGARME?.-sonrió falsamente en modo de burla.-¡SI VAS A HACERLO HAZLO YA!.-Exigió la terrícola. "Tú me llegas a golpear y verás que no estaré jamás a tu lado, ya van varias veces que tratas de lastimarme físicamente."

Un crujido de dientes se exteriorizó en el saiya.-No te voy a pegar...-Dijo arrepentido y desviando su oscura mirada.-No se que pasó..-Se tomó la cabeza con sus dos manos y le dio la espalda.-Bulma no hagas mas problema y vete..tengo muchos conflictos internos que debo resolver.-

Una lágrima recorrió la blanca mejilla..-No tiene porque ser un conflicto sólo tuyo, entre los dos podríamos resolverlo.-

-Vete..no me hagas sacar el monstruo que esta en mí...-

Unas respiraciones aceleradas provenían de Bulma.-SI eso es lo que quieres..te dejaré solo, pero algo sí te digo, y eso es que si vamos a ser pareja, los conflictos se llevan entre dos..me gustaría ayudarte en eso, y por esa razón, iré a tu habitación, tal como debe ser..espero encontrarte allí en un rato más.-

--

El rey Vegeta estaba en la ducha, sonriendo al recordar todas las cosas que había dicho e incluso mostrado a su 'invitada "Menos mal que tenemos la tecnología mucho mas avanzada que hace un tiempo atrás.-Su rostro se alzó y el agua caía sobre el. " Llevarme a esa perra sin que Vegeta se diera cuenta, fue algo muy fácil...Con el gas para dormir..cayó rendida al suelo.-El rey se felicitó así mismo por su rápida estrategia.-Unos breves, cinco minutos bastaron para ser aprovechados por mi, para partir a recoger el cuerpo inconciente de esa hembra, por medio de la entrada secreta que hay en todas las celdas…JAJAJAJAJA. Sé que no sabías de eso Vegeta y es que ese era el objetivo, todo se hizo en tus momentos de ausencia en el castillo…en la primera vez que te largaste con esa hembra lejos de aquí, y yo no tenía idea de tu paradero. Siempre supe que regresarías..tarde o temprano, tenías que volver a aparecer y supuse que lo harías acompañado. Yo ideé esas tuberías..pensaba usar dióxido de carbono para acabar con la vida de esa ramera, que te había enloquecido…pero no contaba con aquel tratado que hicieron los inútiles sacerdotes….y entonces me vi obligado a crear esas entradas para dialogar con ella..sí, tenía en mente ofrecerle algunas cosas que bien le podrían servir por el resto de su mísera vida..todo con tal que te dijera que no te quería más a su lado, y otras cosas hirientes que ningún macho podría soportar, al menos no tú. Me pareció ridículo que yo me rebajara a razonar con aquella zorra.-Se rasco la barbilla tal como siempre solía hacer.-Incluso esas entradas fueron creadas con otra intención..pero eso es cosa del pasado, porque ya no me interesa asesinarla.-Sonrió para sus adentros y su mente se concentró en temas actuales.

"MI estimada Milk..al fin comprendió su delicada situación" En sus pupilas se observaba el reflejo de el cuarto de baño.-Sólo necesito aumentar un poco más su ira y todo resultará como lo ideé."Las manos gruesas del rey se entrelazaban entre sí y de un movimiento veloz cerró la llave.-Quiero saber si tú..terrícola insignificante, puedes engendrar mejores híbridos que tu amiguita.-El agua que estaba cubriendo en su totalidad el cuerpo del rey, descendía por sus piernas y caía inevitablemente al suelo..-Espero que sí Milk..ruega que así sea..porque de eso dependerá que sigas con vida, ya que si no haces las cosas bien y llegas a fallarme dándome críos débiles, tu existir no se prolongará mucho.-La sonrisa del rey Vegeta se manifestaba en sus facciones.-Tendrás el gran privilegio de fornicar conmigo y estoy seguro que opondrás resistencia al principio..pero después sabrás lo que es gozar con un verdadero macho, que hace un excelente acto sexual.-A fuerzas ocultaba su risa, para que su mujer no empiece un interrogatorio, cuando él entre a su habitación.."Espero que la misión que le impuse a los soldados sea cumplida..no sólo me interesa los recursos naturales del planeta azul..también quiero ver si hay más hembras para mi experimento."

--

Sólo y arrodillado en el piso metálico, estaba el heredero de el planeta Vejita, maldiciéndose así mismo, por todas las cosas que había hecho, desde que una hembra logró atrapar todos sus sentidos. -Maldición...¿cómo pude caer tan bajo?.-Se susurraba muy decepcionado, golpeando incansablemente el suelo.-Ya todo se fue a la mierda..TODO.-Un grito se le escapó y sus nudillos hicieron contacto con el duro metal.-Todo esto me pasa sólo a mí.-En medio de sus lamentaciones, las heridas propinadas por sus acciones le pasaban la cuenta.-Sangre...-Dijo al ver el líquido caliente de color rojo.-Mi sangre real..derramada por intentar apaciguar..mi ira.-Intentó levantarse, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió y se tiró al suelo..-Ya no hay vuelta atrás..no sé si..-

--

En una cama algo dura, Bulma sonreía con Trunks en su regazo, la pelea que tuvo con Vegeta la dejó turbada y bastante preocupada por su estado mental, sabía que algo no iba bien en él y se imaginaba quien o quienes eran la razón de ese descontrol total.

"Sé que debe estar así, porque estamos en su nave.." Trunks se había despertado y le sonreía calidamente a su madre.-Tu papa es un hombre muy complejo..-Le murmuró cerca de su orejita..-pero aún así yo lo amo.-

-aahhdaad.-

-¿qué?.-le preguntó Bulma a su niño que por primera vez comenzaba a sonreírle y a soltar sus primeros intentos de comunicación.-¿que es lo que quieres principito?.-

Ahora las sonrisas de Trunks se hacían mas evidentes, algo dentro de Bulma le hacia creer que su hijo podía entenderla a pesar de ser un recién nacido.-Sabes mi cielo.-Acomodó al mini saiyajin en la cama.-He pensado mejor las cosas y creo conveniente no meterme en los problemas de tu papa...porque él por ningún motivo, nos dejará participar y yo no voy a suplicarle.-Agarro los pies del niño y con su dedo índice le hizo las primeras cosquillas.-Me voy a dedicar por completo a ser tu madre..para mí no habrá otra prioridad mas importante que tú..y claro.-Le sonrió pícaramente.-Nuestro planeta Tierra, será quien ocupe el segundo lugar en mi cabeza y...por último, ese hombre orgulloso.-Exhaló aire intranquila.

-Buaaaa...buaaaa.-Los lagrimones de Trunks salían de sus ojitos azules.

-Ya..ya Bebé, no te irrites por no llevarte toda la atención.-Sonrió con complicidad al ver la cara roja de su hijo.-En eso te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero debes cambiar eso..eh.-

--

Cannette hacia horas que estaba fuera del castillo..por alguna razón, ya nadie estaba atrás de ella vigilando sus actos día y noche. "Sé que es el momento apropiado para ir en busca de mi otro hombre." Con cautela caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, pasando desapercibida gracias a la armadura que logró robarse. "Este traje me ayudará en todo, nadie sospechará que pertenezco a la realeza, si me visto como una saiyajin de tercera clase.." Sus ojos cafés buscaban desesperadamente una casa..que quizás estaría ocupada.

"¿Quien eres?.. ¡RESPONDE!.- Una piedra había sido lanzada desde un enorme arbol, hacia la verde hierba que crecía moderadamente.

-¿Raditz?.-Preguntó con voz débil, casi para ella. "Es él, no me cabe duda alguna..."

-¿A que has venido aquí?..¡Dime quien mierda eres!.-Exigía muy enojado el saiyajin de cabellera larga e indomable.

Sin dar media vuelta, Cannette se aferró mas a su capucha negra y giró levemente su rostro.-Soy alguien indeseable...-Al finalizar su revelación no pudo evitar sonreír.

Su asombro fue tremendo al reconocer la voz..-Cannette..pero ¿que haces aquí?.-Su sorpresa se manifestaba en sus oscuros ojos.-Ya sé.-dijo nuevamente, esta vez recobrando la compostura.-Has venido a buscarme como amante.-Dijo en forma de burla y prosiguió a cruzarse de brazos.

-Shhhh..calla.-Susurro ella un tanto asustada, observando todo su entorno, para así cerciorarse de que nadie mas los escuchaba.-

-¿Acaso me equivoco?.-Se acercó con paso firme hacia la receptora.

-SI y abre de inmediato la puerta de tu casa...necesito hablar de algo que es de vital importancia.-

Raditz no se movió de su sitio ni un sólo milímetro.-Yo no tengo nada que esconder..lo que quieras decirme, lo puedes hacer aquí.-Desvió sus ojos negros, hacia su árbol, donde hacía pocos minutos yacía sentado.

-¿En verdad? ¿estas seguro?.-Le pregunto ella muy seductora.-Dime a los ojos que no quieres nada de mi.-

Él apenas sonrió discretamente.-Ni para fornicar me sirves, Cannette.-Sorpresivamente se había acercado a ella y la enfrentaba cara a cara.-Me he encontrado a mejores rameras.-De un momento a otro le hizo pedazos la capucha..-así que no vengas con tus acciones estúpidas.-

La seriedad se apropiaba de las facciones de la joven.-Bien..si es así, tranquilízate que no vengo a suplicarte una noche de pasión y lujuria.-Le habló al oído muy amenazante.

-No hay nadie por aquí..-

-INSISTO EN QUE ME DEJES ENTRAR.-Exigió la madre del 'heredero' casi a gritos.

El guerrero de clase baja hizo una mueca y la hembra rápidamente entendió la 'invitación'. Ya dentro de la pequeña casa, ella se arrimó a una pared, tal como Vegeta solía hacer siempre.-Seré breve.- se deshizo de su rastreador verde y lo apagó.-Cuando tú y yo fornicamos en Saisey.-Tragó saliva y dudó por unos instantes en continuar, logrando así que su acompañante te exaspere

-¿QUE?.-Preguntó el hijo mayor de Bardock exaltado.

-Quedé preñada de tí.-

...-Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó hasta del mismísimo aire.

Ninguno de los dos habló mas, aquella confesión, podía ser interpretado como un grito de pavor por parte de Raditz ...-No es verdad.-

-Es verdad.-Aseguró ella fríamente.-No lo maté porque pensé que era de Vegeta.-Caminó en dirección contraria y se sentó en una silla.-Luego, cuando nació, me dijeron que no era el heredero sanguíneo del príncipe..y ¿adivina quien me lo dijo?.-

El corazón del hombre latió mas deprisa.-¿¿El rey??.-

-No, idiota.-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.-Fue un familiar mío, para ser mas específica mi tío y yo lo asesiné, su cadáver está en el desierto, guardando para siempre su descubrimiento en silencio.-

Los ojos inexpresivos del joven miraban a la saiya.-...Te desconozco.-Dijo en un gélido murmullo.

-Siempre quise ser como soy ahora, Raditz.-Se acarició el cuello y lo miró.-El muy infeliz me quería chantajear y no me quedó de otra ¿que querías que hiciera?.-Se levantó rápidamente y le acarició el cabello a su ex amante.

-...-

-Sabes perfectamente que son poquísimos los médicos saiyajins...hasta parece absurdo que algunos estudien eso por obligación, francamente si me hubieran elegido a mi para esa tarea tan abominable.. hubiera preferido la muerte.- Su lengua relamió los carnosos labios.-Sólo la élite tiene derecho a esos sujetos y los demás encargados del área de la salud son simples esclavos. Si mi tio quería jugar sucio yo tenía que adelantármele.-

-Entiendo..¿y que tengo que ver yo, con todo este embrollo? Se levantó decisivamente y se alejó de Cannette hacia una mesa que estaba en un rincón.

-Tienes que ver mucho, mi muy estimado Raditz.-Ella se entrelazó los dedos y sonrió triunfante.-Ese crío es tuyo y solamente tuyo, de tí dependerá que siga o no con vida...

--

Si la madre de kakarotto estuviera aquí..yo no tendría que pasar por todo esto" Perdido en sus propios problemas no se dio cuenta que se tropezó con alguien a quien no quería tan siquiera recordar...

Sus miradas se cruzaron..y una pequeña sonrisa fue expresada a través del rostro de la reina.-Bardock..cuanto tiempo sin verte.-Había detenido su paso para 'saludarlo'

-Majestad..es una dicha verla...con su permiso, tengo cosas que hacer.-Se reverenció y desentendió de cualquier dialogo . "Esa mujer es una mal nacida, en todo el sentido de la palabra, estaba conciente de que sólo lo quería humillar por veinteava vez tal y como siempre lo hacía para pasar el rato "Se nota que esta hembra siempre anda desocupada..por eso es tan amargada." Levemente observó a Suyai caminar en sentido contrario. "Es tan clasista que no se ni quien es peor.. el hijo o la madre. Aún me acuerdo cuando se opuso totalmente a que yo fuera el Conde..¡Bah!."

-Estúpido clase baja..eres un asco.- Y muchos más comentarios ofensivos salían de la boca de la mujer del rey "Cómo odio a esa gentuza que sólo avergüenza a nuestra raza con su insignificante poder de pelea."

...

Milk seguía en su desdicha y esta vez lloraba como una niña muy pequeña, su alma estaba rasguñada por todos lados..debido a la sensación de traición."Yo pensaba..decirle que uno de sus hijos estaba enterrado en una cueva..pero ahora no sé si decirle o no.-Se movió para el lado derecho y las cadenas sonaron al hacer contacto con el piso.-Quizás le duela más saber la triste realidad..o mas bien asimilar que uno de sus bebés sirve de cena para los gusanos..." Reposó su cabeza en la pared y respiró hondamente, para luego exhalar esa gran cantidad de aire que visitó sus pulmones. "Sé cual es mi destino..ese zángano me dijo que planes tenía para mí." Nuevos torrentes de agua querían salir de sus ojos enormes de color azabache. "Tendré una visita asquerosa mañana por la mañana y será mi primera vez.." Sin poder soportar esa repugnante idea en su cabeza se quebró en llanto y entre sollozos comenzó a golpear con sus pies las paredes. "El día de mañana ese cerdo me quitará mi pureza, aquel tesoro que he guardado por años para alguien especial..para mi Goku.."

La lluvia caía fuertemente, y mojaba todo lo que estuviera a la intemperie, las gotas de agua mojaban toda la escasa Vegetación del planeta Vejita y a algunos saiyajin que pasaban ebrios por las calles, luego de una buena noche de desórdenes en los bares.

Un monitor de color verde, pitaba en señal de que su ocupante había recobrado la conciencia, y pronto abriría sus ojos...

-Está consciente.-indicó un enfermero con apariencia similar al de una iguana.

El otro sólo asintió con la cabeza y se limitó a oprimir un botó negro.

Una agua de color púrpura era absorbida por el mismo tanque. "¿Que sucedió?" El muchacho greñudo al fin despertaba de su plácido sueño.

-¿Usted está bien?.-Una voz le preguntaba por su estado de salud, con un acento muy raro que evidentemente no era saiya.

-Sí.-Afirmó con inquietud.-¿En donde estoy?.-Por primera vez había sido restablecido en esos aparatos de última tecnología y su ignorancia, lo dejaba muy mal ante los encargados del sector de enfermería.

-Es un tanque de recuperación.-Se tapó discretamente su boca, para evitar que el paciente se diera cuenta de esa sonrisa burlona que se le había escapado.

-OH..vaya.-Como un niño pequeño Kakarotto veía todas las instalaciones.-Gracias por curarme..sabía que existían estas cosas, pero jamás las había visto.-

-Me di cuenta...-Sin dejar de mirar al saiya que en esos momentos estaba desnudo, colocó sus dos manos hacia atrás.-Llegó bastante herido.-Inmediatamente le estaba refrescando la memoria, para que él se preocupara de lo que le pasó.

-Si..lo sé, todavía recuerdo la pelea que tuve.-

-Ejem...puede salir del tanque soldado Kakarotto.-Le habló el enfermero que tenía aspecto de reptil con muchas gotas de sudor en la frente, mientras que el doctor se encargaba de chequear los avances curativos por medio del computador.

-Me había olvidado..-Con una mano detrás de la cabeza procedió a levantarse, mojando por completo el piso con el agua que lo había restablecido.

--

Ya se había ido Cannette de su casa y al parecer su presencia seguía allí.

-¿cómo es posible..? Su dorso estaba al descubierto y el sudor recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.-¡RAYOS.!.-múltiples puños y patadas eran lanzados con una rabia gigante.-No puede ser hijo mío..no puede ser, debe ser una maldita equivocación.-Las palabras eran sólo palabras, porque una parte de él sabía que ella le podía estar diciendo la verdad.

-Tengo que concentrarme..-Se dijo así mismo mientras se sentaba un momento a descansar.-Los dos fornicamos cuando era todo ese lío de la fuga..lo hicimos y...ocurrieron terribles consecuencias.-Su frente tocó sus rodillas y comenzó a golpearse reiteradamente con ellas.-¿Qué debo hacer?...¿QUE DEBO HACER? ¡MIERDA!.-para su situación había sólo una escapatoria y esa era HUIR..huir como el cobarde que era y siempre sería.-Si me voy, mi crío estaría en peligro de morir cuando sea descubierto..debo hacer algo.- Tronándose los nudillos cambió de posición, a una fetal.-No puedo ir simplemente y decir que el mocoso es mío..echaría todo a perder..francamente no le veo solución a esto.

Bardock miraba a su hijo desde una esquina.-¿Y ahora que te sucede RADITZ?.-Le preguntó mientras él se sacaba la armadura y el rastreador.

-Es Cannette.-Le dijo sin más.

-OTRA VEZ ESA CANNETTE...¿QUE FUE LO QUE TE DIJE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ SOBRE ESTE ASUNTO?.-

-Sé lo que me dijo..-Respondió cabizbajo.

-¿Entonces?.-

-Es que hay algo que me une para siempre a ella.-Y antes que su padre volviera abrir la boca él se le adelantó.-La vez que...tuvimos sexo, ella quedó preñada de mí, el hijo que tienen en el palacio, no es del príncipe...sino mío.

Ahora el mundo, parecía venirse encima de Bardock

--

Bulma seguía esperando a su príncipe, pero este no daba señales de regresar y todo estaba tan calmado y silencioso que le parecía irreal toda esa situación

-Trunks se durmió..y creo que todos los miembros de la tripulación también.-Sonrió tristemente la peliazul..-Creí que él vendría..pero al parecer me equivoqué.-Exhalando aire resignada, se levantó de la cama cuidadosamente.-Bien..de nada sirve lamentarse, ni tampoco llorar resuelve algo.-Débilmente se desplazó hasta estar frente a frente al cristal que mostraba el infinito espacio.

-WOw..que maravillosa es esta vista..-Y no se estaba refiriendo a las estrellas ni a nada.-Estoy espléndida con esta armadura..simplemente me queda maravillosa.-Sin poder ignorar el piropo que ella misma se había lanzado, rió como loca, bajando inmediatamente el tono.

-Aiss..a falta de hombre..-

-Que decías.-No era una voz femenina la que habló, mas bien era todo lo contrario.

-¡Vegeta!.- Su asombro no podía ser mayor, el cambio de humor en su saiyajin se hacia muy notable.-Vegie.-Dijo dulcemente.-Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo por ser un estorbo.-Dijo con franqueza sin omitir ninguna impresión.

-Lo estaba.-Confesó

-¿Y a que se debe este cambio..?

-...-

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, Bulma esperaba impaciente alguna respuesta que era de vital importancia.-¿Y bien?.-

Nuevamente él se negó a dialogar y desapareció de la vista de la peliazul.-¡Ey..Vegeta! ¿En donde estás?..no te estés escondiendo, ya no...-Sin que pudiera terminar con su oración, unos musculosos brazos la atraparon con gran intensidad, sintiendo en todo su cuerpo un calor indescriptible, que muy bien podría considerarse como pasión y necesidad, en esa pequeña habitación, donde dos cuerpos estaban entrelazados entre sí, regalándose el beso más especial que pudieran recordar..porque aquel beso, no era uno común...se trataba de un acontecimiento importante, porque por primera vez, Bulma tuvo la seguridad de que pasara lo que pasara, no estaría nunca más sola..esta vez toda las adversidades serían resultas de a dos y ningún ser vivo o algún dios todopoderoso, se interpondría en su relación porque su amor parecía ser indestructible..

-Vegeta...-

-Ahora las cosas entre tú y yo serán distintas.-Dijo él, dándose la media vuelta y caminando en dirección hacia Trunks.

¿A que se debe ese cambio?.-Pregunto con incertidumbre.-Fue...tan repentino que.-

-Lo sé, pero no tengo ganas de profundizar..mis..-

¿Sentimientos?.-Se puso las manos en la cadera y sonrió al fijarse que había dado en el clavo.

...-

-Muy bien Vegeta.-Ella se dirigió hasta el saiyajin con el objetivo de sentarse en sus piernas.-No me digas nada más...porque con ese beso lo entendí todo..-

Cuando la ojiazul estaba en las piernas del príncipe, empezó a acariciarle la cabellera negra.-Tu decisión fue muy sabia.-Le comentó guiñándole el ojo.

-Supongo que sí, espero no arrepentirme..-Contestó él, sonriendo de medio lado.

-No lo harás mi príncipe.-La científico tomó las mejillas de su saiya y acercó sus labios a centímetros de los de Vegeta..-Pondré todo para que esta relación salga bien.-

-No lo dudo.-Cerró los ojos y besó suavemente a Bulma de una manera casta y tierna.

Esa demostración de cariño fue breve, porque Vegeta así lo quiso..-Necesito descansar...-Sin decir más colocó sus manos atrás de cabeza y se tiró en la cama.

-¡Cuidado!.-Avisó Bulma, frente a la acción tosca.-Trunks está a tu lado...pudiste lastimarlo.-

-Bah.-Dijo él mientras sonreía.-Ese mocoso es mi hijo.-Miró a Bulma y prosiguió.-Tiene sangre saiyajin y por lo tanto es un guerrero.-

-Es sólo un bebé..-Argumentó ella, tomando a su hijo en brazos.-

-Cuando cumpla dos años lo entrenaré, y será uno de los guerreros más fuertes que la historia haya conocido.-

-¿Tu crees?.-Preguntó la terrícola intentando no reír.-Tú mismo dijiste que tenía un poder mediocre y que...-

-Sé lo que dije.-Argumentó el príncipe dándole la espalda.-Pero con un entrenamiento riguroso y bastante estricto tendrá que sacar lo mejor de si mismo.-

-Ufff.-Resopló no muy satisfecha.-¿Y si no es así?.-

El hombre de cabello puntiagudo se sentó de golpe en la cama.-¡MUJER!.-alzó el tono de voz y luego lo normalizó.-No digas esas estupideces..él tiene que ser fuerte, si o sí..porque si no mi herencia..-

Bulma interrumpió.-Ahora que tocas el tema.-Hizo a Vegeta mas allá y se acostó a su lado.-¿Qué papel jugará nuestro hijo en todo esto?.-Preguntó un poco cabizbaja.

-Pues..cof..cof.-Un ataque de tos interfirió en el diálogo.

-Vegeta..no empieces otra vez con lo mismo.-RECUERDA...lo que prometiste.-

-Mujer..las leyes en mi planeta no se pueden cambiar así por así...además, ten más cuidado..tu hijo me está babeando.-Se quejó con mucha molestia.

-Ohiii no seas tan.. Arrghh pierdo mi tiempo discutiendo contigo.-Bulma se sentó nuevamente y limpió la saliva de trunks.-Es normal que a los bebes se les caiga la babita mientras duermen..hasta en la gente adulta ocurre.-

-Lo sé.-Dijo Vegeta aburrido.-Sé que es normal..pero no me gusta que me llenen de babas.-

-Cambiamos totalmente el tema. Respóndeme de una vez, la pregunta que te hice.-

Un débil quejido fue emitido por el saiyajin de primera clase.-Pues el de un guerrero saiyajin.-

-Eso significa, que...-

-que tu hijo no será príncipe de mi planeta NUNCA.-Finalizó el guerrero de traje negro levantándose de la cama.-Trunks o como se llame, no puede heredar el trono..jamás sería aceptado, fuera que ese lugar ya estaría ocupado.-

-Por el hijo de Cannette ¿verdad?.-Habló algo decepcionada.

Vegeta sólo asintió con la cabeza.-Las cosas son así Bulma..el hijo de Cannette es un saiyajin de raza pura y mas encima es mi primogénito. Sé que ese chiquillo no nació con un poder excepcional..y.-

-En conclusión.-Interfirió Bulma, debido a semejantes excusas.-Lo haces a un lado porque no es de sangre pura..y es hijo mío.-

-Bulma.-Llamó él a su compañera.-Aunque suene cruel.-La miró a los ojos y nuevamente se recostó en la cama.-No existe algún futuro importante para el mocoso..a pesar de que yo sea el príncipe y próximo rey, no puedo alterar todas las leyes vigentes en Vejitasei.-

-Entiendo.-contestó ella acostando a Trunks a lado de su padre.-No te pediré nada de tu trono..porque no me importa.-Los ojos azules enfrentaron la oscura mirada del saiya.-Lo único que te pediré para nuestro hijo, es que seas su papá, y no lo niegues delante de tu padre..o quien sea ¿OK?.-

-Hmp.-

-¿A que viene ese ¿Himp?.-Bulma se cruzó de brazos y arrugó la frente.

-...Ya mujer..deja de hacer tantas preguntas, que no vienen al caso.-

-¿Cómo que no vienen al caso?.-

-No vienen al caso, porque con lo de hoy, imagino que todos mis soldados se dieron cuenta de que eres…alguien especial.-Le alzó la ceja derecha y tocó la cama para que Bulma se sentara.

-Pues es verdad..pero quiero que digas ante todos que soy tu mujer.-

-...Bulma..eres mi concubina..no puedes ser mi mujer oficialmente porque no está permitido.-Una vez más el saiyajin se irritó.-¿Cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo?.-

**--**

Con las luces apagadas y recluida en la tétrica celda..Milk no conciliaba el sueño. "Todo esto pasó por culpa de Bulma." La soledad y la tristeza la embargaban, hasta que la rabia al fin se manifestó. "Si tan sólo no la hubiéramos ayudado...Maldigo aquel momento en que Goku la salvó de aquel accidente." Las lágrimas calientes llenas de ira e impotencia se deslizaban por sus mejillas.-Ahora nuestro futuro es incierto.."Las uñas de Milk hacían contacto con las palmas de sus manos, con la única finalidad de lastimarse así misma y sentir algo de tranquilidad dentro de su alma..."Debí ser como era antes..no debí cambiar esa personalidad que había adoptado..esa de MUJER FUERTE Y VALEROSA. Dimos mucho por Bulma, arriesgamos incluso hasta nuestra vida y ¿Cómo nos pagó? JA..largándose al espacio junto con ese mal nacido.-La cabeza de la pelinegra se apoyó en la pared, sintiendo todo el frío que había allí, pero por alguna razón..ni las heridas que ella se provocó, le causaban molestia, porque ningún dolor físico, se asemejaba al sabor amargo que dejaba la traición, de lo que se consideró alguna vez..un amigo.

**--Continuará.--**

_**by Saiya Elite**_

**Excusas:**

1.Lamento la demora y es que ya saben, el internet en cyber cuesta mucho dinerito. (¬¬)

2. Otra excusa que podría darles, es que ando en la inmundicia jaajaja ¿que por qué?...pues porque no tengo agua y ayer se fue la luz y para rematar hoy abrá otro corte de luz T.T

3. Ha llovido por tres días consecutivos...y no he podido salir porque me resfrio.

4:Si hay algunos errores o muchos errores lo lamento mucho.. UU


	44. El planeta azul

_**Nuestro Objetivo: El planeta azul**_

No sabía cuantas horas habían pasado, porque quedó profundamente dormida al lado de su bebé y...

-¿Vegeta?.-Preguntó soñolienta la peliazul.¿Donde..se metió este hombre.?.-Alzó sus brazos con el objetivo de desperezarse y murmuró.-Este saiyajin es impredecible..nunca se sabe cuanto tiempo le dura esas crisis principescas, ni tampoco las reconciliaciones que él propone indirectamente.-Suspiró de forma resignada.-Espero que mi Trunks no me cause problemas.-Habló mirando hacia el recién nacido.-No sé que haré o como evitaré esa actitud, pero de lo que si estoy segura, es que mi niño no será un asesino.-

-¿Estas..segura de eso?.-Preguntó el guerrero de traje negro, acercándose cautelosamente por atrás.

-Ey..-Bulma respiraba con dificultad y llevó su mano derecha al corazón.-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso ¿oíste?.-

Un silencio fue su respuesta, sólo se escuchaban los pasos firmes que daba el príncipe. "No sé para que se hace ese tipo de ideas tontas."

-No quieres responder ¿no es así?.-Ella se levantó ligeramente y puso sus manos en la cadera.-Es mi decisión y tienes que respetarla si o si.-

Vegeta sólo la miró y cambio su posición para darle la espalda..-...-

-¿No te importa lo que yo desee?.-Cuestionó inquieta.-Sabes que yo odio los crímenes y.-

-¿Enserio?.-Le alzó una ceja y luego dejó de observarla.-Creo que es algo tarde para decir eso.-Sonrió de medio lado y observaba fijamente el cristal.

-¿Que..que tanto ves?.-Susurró su pregunta, con temor a que fuera lo que se imaginaba.-No me digas que...-El labio de la científico comenzó a temblar.-No me digas que..-

-Ya llegamos a tu antiguo hogar.-Habló sereno y con un tono helador.-Venimos a rehacer la matanza.-Dijo él finalmente.

Los latidos del corazón aumentaban en la fémina.-.Kamisama..-Cruzó sus brazos y habló.-¿Ya están...?

-No.-Negó el saiyajin.-Aún estamos investigando que clase de sabandijas viven allí.-

-Entonces ¿el planeta esta intacto?.-

-Por ahora..-Se viró enseguida y camino muy despacio hasta su mujer.-Será mejor que empiecen a rezar..porque su fin ha llegado.-Concluyó con satisfacción, mientras veía como la terrícola parecía desboronarse y sentarse en la cama con la vista gacha.

-No sé si quiera esto.-

-Quieras o no, ese es el destino de esos insectos, la purga y la limpia estaban planeadas desde hace una semana atrás.-

La joven se recostó de lado y miró el piso con melancolía.-Me refiero, a que no sé si sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para ver todas esas escenas.

-Ah..esa es otra cosa..pero tendrás que acostumbrarte.-

-Eso es justo lo que no quiero Vegeta..ni para mi, ni para nuestro hijo.-

-Lamento decirte.-Pausó y la miró con desden.-que ese destino es inevitable para el mocoso.-Giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a salir.-Ah.. arréglate un poco porque ya tenemos que irnos a la sala de control, el aterrizaje será en unos minutos, sólo vine a despertarte y sin intercambiar mas palabras el príncipe de los saiyajins se marchó.

-No sé si sea seguro..-Susurró acongojada.-nos podrían atacar desde mi planeta, al ver que una nave desconocida se acerca a la Tierra...-Se colocó sus botas elasticadas y se levantó para ir en dirección al cristal.-Mi bello planeta azul..-Su voz se quebraba en cada palabra.-¿cómo fue posible que esto ocurriera sin previo aviso. ¿cómo toda mi vida se hizo añicos en un par de días?.-Inevitablemente se apoyó en el cristal y derramaba sus cristalinas lágrimas.-Papá..mamá..los extraño mucho.- Al decir esto, sus ojos azules se clavaron en el planeta, pero su visión sólo expresaba odio y dolor.-Malditos asesinos.-Repentinas imágenes llegaban a su cabeza, imágenes que le eran dolorosas y que no quería recordar, tales como el accidente que tuvo su padre, cuando quedó atrapado entre los escombros de capsule corporación, y también el horrible asesinato de Yamcha a manos de esos soldados mercenarios.

En la misma nave, unos hombres fornidos estaban en pie esperando la llegada de su príncipe.

-Alteza.-Dijo el capitán Desjet.-Hemos llegado a nuestro destino, ahora sólo depende de usted, cómo se lleve a cabo la invasión.-Sonrió y sus ojos parecían expresar toda la ansiedad que había reprimido, desde su último viaje de conquista.

Ninguna palabra fue intercambiada entre el príncipe y su emisor. El capitán se limitó a sentarse en el primer asiento, el que le correspondía solamente a él e inmediatamente empezó un movimiento ligero en la nave.

-No creo que deba repetir mis órdenes.-Habló el heredero al trono con impaciencia.-Todos saben lo que deben hacer y traer.-Rió sigilosamente sin quitar los ojos del monitor, que enseñaba las últimas imágenes de los habitantes de la Tierra. En eso, la compuerta se abrió y todos obserbaron hacia atrás, viendo como la humana se dirigía a un asiento desocupado en compañía de su hijo. "Por qué todos me quedan viendo" Se sentó apenada y algo incómoda.

-Ya estamos listos.-Anunció el saiyajin. "Menos mal que no se tardó mucho en venir.."

-...Se está moviendo..-Susurró Bulma atemorizada y sus brazos sujetaron instintivamente a Trunks. "Mamá te protegerá aún a costa de su vida..nada te sucederá si yo estoy a tu lado, así que no debes asustarte.." Mentalmente Bulma le otorgaba esa protección al niño, que comenzaba a emitir los primeros quejidos de llanto. En ese momento, la nave tomó más velocidad y sus movimientos se hizieron mas bruscos, algunas cosas se caían y el cabello de la peliazul comenzó a moverse debido al repentino cambio de velocidad y sin poder aguantar mas su silencio dijo.-Kamiii.-

**--**

En el planeta azul todo estaba en calma, los habitantes llevaban su vida con cotidianidad y todo marchaba normal y caminaban de un lugar a otro sin imaginarse lo que les esperaba. Su aspecto era de color rosa, y se caracterizaban por ser una raza pacífica que nunca había buscado problemas fuera de su pequeño planeta, el cual, por razones desconocidas fue marchitándose poco a poco, debido a extrañas causas que su retrasada tecnología no podía explicar y es así, como la de la familia de King Cold tomó contacto con estos alienígenas y mantuvo un pacto con estos seres, un trato que hasta el día de hoy era desconocido para todos sus habitantes, salvo para su líder quien sabía con exactitud cual era, pero lo único que desconocía este sujeto, era que Cold no tenía palabra y que el planeta tan ansiado pronto sería ocupado por otros individuos de diversas razas, porque así era el negocio de tráfico de planetas, hacían las limpias, y venían los 'huéspedes' a ocupar la civilización anterior con esperanzas de rehacer su vida, debido a que su hogar se fue deteriorando sin explicación y no existían respuestas científicas para tales desastres naturales, ya que Freezer se ocupaba muy bien de mandar a sus esclavos a envenenar las aguas y la tierra, para así tener la seguridad de un comprador. La poca fortuna de estos extraterrestres es que Cold había fallecido y por eso no habían aniquilado a la gente...al menos no por el momento.

**--**

El rey estaba acostado en su cama, relamiéndose los labios, debido a las imágenes que estaban vagando en su cabeza. "mañana poseeré a esa hembra tan apetitosa..estoy ansioso de que el alba llegue, y así poder fornicar con esa fémina tan llena de vida, porque lo que más me gusta de ella, es su juventud..mmm, ahora que estoy pensando en eso, me pregunto si se habrá revolcado con un macho con anterioridad, porque ya conozco a las mujeres, medio se desarrollan, sus curvas aparecen en su cuerpo, y se entregan a cualquier insecto que les diga alguna frasecita bonita o simplemente, se dedican a abrir las piernas para disfrutar un grueso miembro.

-¿Por que sonríes tanto?.-Suyai se había incorporado y se acomodó en el pecho del monarca.

Él la miró con desconfianza.-No te importa lo que yo piense, ahora hasta en eso te quieres inmiscuir.-Habló con una pizca de enojo.

-Perfecto.-Finalizó la reina.-No te perturbaré mas y te dejaré dormir en paz.-Se alejó muy despacio pero una mano detuvo su acción.

-Alto.-Ordeno el padre del joven príncipe.-No te dije que te cambiaras de posición.-Sonrió complacido y se acercó a los labios de su mujer.-Tengo una buena noticia que contarte.-

-¿Y eso?.-Cuestiono aburrida y mirando hacia otro lado, porque se imaginaba que él la quería tener desnuda entre sus brazos.

-Mandé a envenenar la comida de los sacerdotes.-Reveló el hombre de cabello puntiagudo.-Con el veneno más efectivo.-Susurró lo último más despacio.-Amanecerán muertos y no recibirán ninguna ayuda..porque.-No pudo evitar reírse, por lo tanto calló un segundo.-las puertas del templo fueron cerradas por mis soldados.-

-...-

-¿No dices nada?.-Acomodó su almohada y se acomodó en ella.-No me digas que te quedaste demasiado asustada.-

-Asustada no es la palabra.-Se animó a contestar.-No te negaré que temo por el futuro de nuestro planeta..por una posible rebelión y también por..-

-Shhh.-Vegeta puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios.-Nadie se atreverá a revelarse contra un súper saiyajin.-

-eso..espero, por tu bien y por el bien de nuestro hijo.-

-No debes preocuparte..-Dijo manteniendo el tono bajo.-Sólo debes preocuparte de entretenerme un poco.-Se acercó a centímetros del cabello negro de Suyai e inhaló el aroma que poseía.

**--**

La nave por fin entró a la atmósfera y tocó el suelo terrestre, provocando innumerables caídas de árboles y un sin fin de muertes de los típicos animales que viven en el bosque, luciendo majestuosa e imponente frente a la fauna, que corría despavorida hacia un lugar lo mas lejos posible, para así poder sobrevivir ante tal desastre.

-Bien.-Dijo el heredero al ver como estaba el paisaje destruido.-Este es sólo el comienzo de la diversión.- Un reír colectivo se apoderó de la sala.-No perdamos más el tiempo, muestren las imágenes que solicité antes de abordar.- Con total seriedad Vegeta observaba a través del monitor, el punto exacto de su aterrizaje y también echaba un vistazo hacia el primer lugar, en donde empezaría la exterminación de millares de insectos.-Esta todo listo.-Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la salida, siendo seguido por su escuadrón de primera clase.

-Este día es nuestro.-Antes de salir, quiso decir algunas palabras que las tenía reservadas para momentos tan especiales como este.-y la victoria pertenece a los saiyajins.-Dijo orgulloso de pertenecer a esa raza..-La lucha y la victoria, depende exclusivamente de la voluntad que tengamos, a la hora de ejercer esta limpia..Recuérdenlo hoy mañana y siempre..-Alzó la voz moderadamente diciendo.-LA GLORIA TIENE NOMBRE DE SAIYAJIN.-Al terminar este breve discurso unos 6 puños se alzaron.-SI ALTEZA.-Con voces bien varoniles y muy decididas a realizar aquel encargo de exterminación.

La puerta principal se abrió con cautela, porque habían percibido que unos seres curiosos los estaban rodeando completamente. "Estas sabandijas sintieron nuestro aterrizaje y vienen a ver que fue lo que causó. Estos pobres gusanos, tendrán la posibilidad de ver el sol por última vez" Al finalizar sus pensamientos extendió su mano izquierda hacia sus hombres.-Yo seré el primero.- Y así fue, las escaleras tocaron el suelo y las botas blancas hicieron los típicos sonidos de unas pisadas.

-¿Quien..quien eres tú?.-Un hombre con dos pequeños niños había hecho la primera pregunta.-

-Tú no eres nadie .-Sin decir mas, apuntó directamente hacia el corazón del anciano y lo mató.-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-No podía contener la risa, era lo que mas le gustaba hacer cuando bajaba a un planeta.

-Abuelooooo.-Un niño se acercó al cadáver lleno de sangre.

-No nos dejes solos.-Una voz que parecía ser de una niña empezó a incomodar al sanguinario príncipe.

-Que patética escena.-Murmuró cuando vio a los dos pequeños, aferrándose en el cuerpo inerte de lo que fue su abuelo.-Así es la vida.-Sonrió mientras seguía descendiendo.-Los débiles perecen..y los fuertes sobreviven. ESA ES LA LEY DE LA VIDA.-

-Maldito..-Murmuró entre sollozos la niña

-No te saldrás con la tuya, asesinaste a la única persona que era nuestro familiar, VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO.-El infante se secó las lágrimas que había derramado y sacó una resortera para lastimar gravemente al mercenario espacia,l e inmediatamente se agachó para agarrar una piedra de tamaño mediano-¡Muereee !-Dijo sin tan si quiera imaginar, que el que moriría instantáneamente sería otro.

-Pobre mocoso.-Sonrió burlesco, viendo como su ataque de energía había regresado por su otra victima, haciendo estallar en cuestión de segundos, la cabeza del niño, regando por todas partes lo que fueron sus sesos.-¿Y tú?.-Retó a la única sobreviviente.-¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?.-

-Yo..yo..-Tartamudeó y hecho a correr velozmente.

-Esto es típico de cobardes.-Al fin tocó el suelo con sus botas elasticadas y se acercó a ver a sus victimas.-¡Que asco!.-Soltó cuando vio la sangre lila.-Estos gusanos si que son una desgracia por dentro..hasta su sangre es inmunda.-Respiró profundamente y busco con el rastreador el diminuto ki de la niña. "Si no fuera por la avanzada tecnología que tenemos..no pudiera entender el idioma de estos sujetos" En eso, una idea fantástica visitó sus pensamientos.-Ey..-Llamó al mas joven de su tripulación.-Llama a la joven terrícola.-Alzó una ceja y prosiguió.-Dile que tengo algo muy interesante aquí abajo.-

-Enseguida príncipe Vegeta.-Y a lo que iba a dar la vuelta se tropezó con Bulma. "Justo a tiempo vino esta perra..es injusto que el príncipe sólo traiga diversión para él.-

-Dime que me querías mostrar.-Habló Bulma muy entusiasmada por volver a ver su planeta natal.

-Hice justicia para tí.-Rió estruendosamente y señaló a los dos muertos que tenía a su lado.-Por cierto..me sorprende que no traigas al mocoso contigo..¿eh?.-El saiyajin quedó impresionado, vio como Bulma bajó velozmente las escaleras dirigiendo su vista hacia esos dos cuerpos inertes que yacían sin vida...-Que horror.-Dijo ella entre sollozos y callendo de rodillas sin tan siquiera poder llorar.

-Déjanos solos.-Ordeno casi gruñendo al otro saiya.-¿LEVANTATE Y DIME QUE MIERDA TE SUCEDE..-Su regaño fue severo y muy cínico.

-¿Aún lo preguntas?.-Cuestionó ella al señalar la horrenda escena.

-Ahh..es por eso.-Procuró aguantar su risa al ver el terror que Bulma estaba exteriorizando.

-Eres un monstruo Vegeta.-Débilmente se puso en pié ella sola, sólo un monstruo lastima a un inocente..-

-Mujer, basta de cursilerías, tú sabías que veníamos a aniquilar a todos los habitantes de TU PLANETA...y ahora te diré que es demasiado tarde para que finjas arrepentimiento y misericordia.-Las venas le comenzaron a brotar en la frente y cuello.

-Aunque no lo creas..creo que si conozco el perdón.-Habló avergonzada de lo que pensó antes de su llegada.

-Hmp.-Este planeta es tuyo Bulma.-él se acercó y la tomó de las manos.-Quieras o no, el destino de este planeta era este.-Intentó razonar con ella y asi evitar una posible pelea.

-Pero..si es mío, te pido que en tal caso hablemos con los habitantes de aquí y..-

-¿Y los esclavicemos? BAH de nada servirá, siempre hay rebeldes que no aceptan ser dominados por seres superiores, aparte que ya no hay vuelta atrás.-

La peliazul vio sorprendida como unas 5 aves empezaban a comerse los ojos del anciano.-KAMI.-cerró los ojos y llamo a su dios entre sollozos.

-Tienes que ser fuerte de espíritu, si es que no quieres que alguien te lastime.-

Bulma sólo quedó callada, no tenía palabras para responderle, porque decidió ser sincera con ella misma "Quiero que mi planeta esté libre de esos sujetos"." Unas últimas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. "Ellos no tuvieron misericordia conmigo, ni con ningún humano que le imploro el perdón de su vida..¿por qué yo tendría que hacerlo?. Esos infelices mandaron a exterminar toda la gente con esos mercenarios soldados, y yo nunca olvidaré esas escenas de horror que se vivieron hace varios años atrás, fue una experiencia catastrófica que no le desearía a ninguna persona..pero esto, esto es diferente, debo obtener fortaleza y ser fría para que no me llegue otra vez ese sentimiento de lástima, ellos tendrán lo que merecen..los justos e inocentes padecerán el infierno en vida."

-¿Que tanto piensas?.-Le preguntó con inquietud, cada vez le era mas difícil descifrar los pensamientos de su pareja.

-En que..tienes razón.-Le habló satisfecha de su decisión

- ¿QUE?.-Su sonrisa era evidente, pero su asombro se había apoderado de su rostro.

--¿Sólo te pediré que no me traigas..-Calló por un instante y Vegeta entendió aquel silencio.-No me traigas esos guantes con sangre..para mí será mas que suficiente ver mi planeta desocupado.-

-Entiendo..pero yo en tu lugar no me perdería la agonía de esos infames.-Sin decir más, camino de lado opuesto al de Bulma y habló por medio de los rastreadores, diciendo.-Ya es hora..--Y en unos segundos aparecieron todos los soldados, descendiendo de la nave para acatar las últimas ordenes de su príncipe.

**--**

El amanecer estaba llegando, los rayos de sol se infiltraban por las cortinas, y provocaban una leve iluminación en las habitaciones reales.-Amaneció.-Murmuró el rey antes de hacer a un lado las frazadas. "La sangre del chiquillo de Vegeta será analizada junto a la del mocoso de Cannette." Pensó al ponerse en pié. "Hoy sabré de que dependió esas diferencias abismales de fuerzas, porque esta inquietud me esta exasperando."

Suyai notó cuando el rey se levantó de su lado y suspiró tristemente.-Otro día mas de aburrimiento..si tan sólo podría ir de purga al espacio, sería mi vida diferente..pero no puedo hacer nada si este hombre no me da permiso.-Vegeta.-Dijo mientras se enderezaba y acomodaba sus azabaches cabellos.-Hoy hay una misión.-

-¿Y?.-Preguntó indiferente a la conversación.

-Y ..me preguntaba si yo podría ir..-

-No.-negó rotundamente y se dispuso a ir a la ducha.-

-Espera..aún no he terminado..pensaba en hacer un nuevo escuadrón, compuesto solamente por hembras, ¿que te parece mi rey?.-Le propuso sumisa aquella idea.

-¿Sólo de hembras?.-El rey se rascó su barbilla. "Si es sólo de hembras no tendría porque preocuparme...aparte que hoy estaré fornicando con Milk."-Esta bien Suyai.-Viró levemente su rostro y asintió con su cabeza.-Conforma un nuevo escuadrón con las hembras mas poderosas que alla, y cuando las tengas elegidas me avisas antes del medio día, porque estaré ocupado haciendo 'cosas'.-Su sonrisa morbosa se expresó en su cara, lo que inmediatamente alertó a su pareja.

"Me imagino que clase de cosas." Pensó enojada y decepcionada de estar emparejada con un hombre tan promiscuo.

**--**

Ya que estamos todos aquí, les diré que las reglas del juego han cambiado un poco. -Ustedes.-Miró a todos sus soldados bastantes serios.-Se transformarán en ozharus y arrasaran rápidamente con toda criatura viva, como aún estamos de día, esperaremos tranquilamente hasta que el sol se oculte, si no hay luna llena, yo crearé una para obtener la transformación. ¿ALGUNA PREGUNTA?.-Alzó la voz

-Yo tengo una.-Habló el saiyajin mayor, llamado Napa.

-Dime.-Se cruzó de brazos y lo observó sonriendo.

-¿que hay de la orden de traer todos los guantes llenos de sangre?.-La mirada del guerrero se desvió para ver a la científico.-¿Acaso...-

Vegeta interrumpió.-No, ya no es necesario que traigan eso.-Dijo con expresión ruda.-Sólo quiero la exterminación de los gusanos de aquí, antes del amanecer de mañana. ¿ENTENDIDO?.-

Ninguno habló, sólo se limitaron a poner su puño a la altura del corazón.

"Kami..perdónalos a todos ellos, han nacido y se han criado para matar, son como animales salvajes que no entienden de piedad y también...perdóname a mí, pero es que yo no puedo hacer mas al respecto, siento odio en mi corazón y a la vez piedad, mas ese sentimiento oscuro invade mi alma y mi mente."

**--**

-Kakarotto...-

-Mmm.-Sintió una mano en su hombro. "¿papá?." El joven rotó su cuerpo, para ver directamente a los ojos al dueño de esa voz tan profunda.-Padre.-Dijo muy bajo

-Kakarotto.-Repitió el conde Bardock.-Me alegra verte de nuevo..hijo.-

EL greñudo quedó helado...¿se alegra de verme? ¿acaso escuché bien?.-Preguntó incrédulo, pensando en que quizás su padre se estaba burlando de él.

Escuchaste bien.-Le respondió con una evidente sonrisa.-Tú y yo, tenemos un combate pendiente.-

-Eso es cierto y allí le demostraré que tan fuerte me he hecho.-

Bardock lo miró complacido.-Por ahora no quiero combatir.-Dijo sonriendo.-quiero que me cuentes que tal te fue en tus viajes, para hacerte mas fuerte..me interesa saber si lo pasaste bien.-

El hijo del conde se quedó pensativo y se rascó la cabeza."¿Desde cuando se porta tan amable conmigo?."- Padre..¿usted se encuentra bien?.-Preguntó con incertidumbre.

-Perfectamente.-Contestó enseguida el progenitor del guerrero de clase baja.

"¿Será que padre a cambiado y ahora me va a valora,r porque regresé a Vejitasei tal como lo prometí hace tres años?.-

"Me interesa saber todo acerca de kakarotto, quiero que me diga cómo se pudo transformar en el legendario súper saiyajin, y también me confiese cómo llegó a luchar con el príncipe Vegeta. Ay mocoso, tienes que decirme absolutamente todo, porque yo también me quiero transformar y ser mas fuerte que tú."

**-- Fin del capítulo--**

**Los habitantes que ocupan el planeta Tierra son esos que Krillin, Gohan y Bulma se encontraron en el falso Namekusei..(cuando buscan las falsas esferas del dragon y les quieren robar la nave) **


	45. Estaràs a prueba

**Estarás a Prueba**

Él seguía en pié, en el mismo lugar donde ocurrió sus primeros asesinatos en el planeta Tierra, la única diferencia es que estaba exaltado, furioso, desperado y demasiado irritado, al ver el patético comportamiento de Bulma."Estúpida terrícola.." Estaba decidido a divertirse en grande, y no vería ningún pero a la hora de masacrar a sus víctimas, porque eran suyas, de sus hombres y de NADIE MÁS, no podía limitar a sus soldados a que sean piadosos con esos insectos, porque el príncipe saiyajin era un guerrero sanguinario y ofrecía diversión en cada viaje de conquista. "Haré lo que se me venga en gana, ni Bulma ni nadie me va a decir que es lo que tengo que hacer." Sin seguir maldiciendo a cierta mujer, se sentó en las escaleras para pensar en otro asunto.

."Ella no quiere ver, guerra, destrucción, sangre.. asi que se perderá de esa situación fabulosa, más...su hijo estará presente en esta purga."Sonrió para sus adentros y se cruzó de brazos con una notoria sonrisa:-Trunks..quiero ver de que estas hecho, tu primer viaje al lado de tu padre, exige una demostración."Sin darse cuenta de sus actos llevó su mano derecha hasta su barbilla y se rascó."Me pregunto.. ¿si podrás transformarte en Ozharu? porque si no puedes, no eres un saiyajin importante, mas bien, serías un inútil que merece morir en las propias manos de su progenitor.." Su seriedad se apoderaba a cada segundo de sus expresiones. "Bien..lo he decidido ya..Trunks se transformará en mono gigante y alli veré si es digno de ser hijo mío..aparte que quiero sacarme un poco de dudas de mi cabeza, algunas como si se transformará con algún color diferente, porque su cola es lila..y"

-Alteza.-

Vegeta al escuchar el llamado viró levemente su rostro.-¿Hiciste lo que te encargue?.-Preguntó con gran seriedad, su plan necesitaba llevarse a cabo de cualquier manera.

-Sí.-Afirmó el saiya de primer rango.-Todo se llevó a cabo sin contratiempos..-

-Bien.-Fue lo único que dijo y escupió hacia otro lado.

-Con su permiso alteza.-Giró sobre sus talones y volvió a adentrarse en la nave.

"Bulma está inconciente...le dije bien claro que de en el punto exacto para que ella no se asuste, no me agradaría que ella este estorbando..cuando me lleve al mocoso, sé que si no hubiera hecho esto, tendría que usar la violencia con la mujer..porque por nada del mundo dejaría que el niño salga."Se puso de pié y suspiró.. "Espero que todo marche a la perfección..que el mocoso aumente diez veces mas su poder..tal como cualquier niño de su condición" Vegeta observó a algunas aves volar, hacia una dirección opuesta y continuó con sus pensamientos, esta vez, sin interrupciones."Debería cerciorarme de que tiene dos unidades de poder..si, eso voy a hacer, con el rastreador vigilaré cualquier cambio que tenga y cuando por fin incremente su poder, podré verlo como un posible heredero.

--

El rey ya estaba vestido y bien dispuesto a realizar su apareamiento, con la humana que tenía encerrada en su calabozo.

"Bien mi querida Milk, llegó el día mas esperado de tu vida..."Bajó los escalones y abrió la primera compuerta con una llave.."Bien me faltarían 6 puertas más para poder verla..ya que estoy en el subterráneo, puedo darme el lujo de dejar la cautela y relajarme mucho más.-Dicho esto, buscó la siguiente llave que estaba enumerada.."Sigamos con la dos.."Introducio la llave en la cerradura y la abrió. "La tres".-Pensó mas sonriente. "Tres puertas más y al fin podré consumar el acto sexual"

Después de abrir las últimas puertas restantes, encaró a la joven pelinegra que se hallaba encadenada, cabizbaja..y hecha un mar de lágrimas.

--

La sangre del heredero seguía en los laboratorios, junto a la otra muestra sanguínea, ambas estaban siendo analizadas rigurosamente..aunque los encargados no sabían absolutamente nada, y eso se debía a que el monarca sólo les ordenó que cumplieran con su trabajo y se limitaran a hacerlo bien, mas cuando se estaba estudiando la sangre, pudieron darse cuenta que las dos muestras pertenecían a las de un saiyajin, claro, uno híbrido y el otro completamente puro, pero lo que les llamó más la atención, fue lo que descubrieron luego de comparar las muestras de sangre.

"Definitivamente no coinciden estas muestras, sólo una presenta parentesco con el príncipe Vegeta..pero ¿el futuro heredero es un híbrido?..no eso es imposible, su madre es una saiyajin y el príncipe también lo es, pero no hay duda alguna que un chiquillo no es hijo de él." El investigador arrugó su frente y comenzó a sudar frío. "Es hijo de otro sujeto, no hay otra respuesta. Me pregunto si su majestad.. ¿estaba al tanto de esto?, o si tenía sospechas de que ese niño no era familiar suyo. Estoy absolutamente nervioso, no quiero decirle la verdad, porque estoy seguro que se indignará y querrá desquitarse con alguien y quien mas que yo."

--

Bulma se encontraba durmiendo, no daba señales de despertar en quien sabe cuanto tiempo, y por lo tanto, Vegeta se había entrado allí, para aprovechar el momento..

"Mujer." Dijo en sus pensamientos.-No me dejaste otra opción.-Se acercó a ella y se libró de su guante blanco.-Tuve que mandar a hacer esto, para ver si nuestro hijo es fuerte.-Con su mano acarició los cabellos de Bulma y los acomodó para ver claramente su rostro.-Tu no serías lo suficientemente valiente para ver tanta masacre..eso lo sé, y por eso hice lo que hice.-Vegeta sonrió y se sentó en la cama, al lado de la joven.-No sabrás nada del mocoso y es mejor así, porque sé que te pondrías a llorar desconsoladamente y quisieras agredirme a mí a cualquier costo, con tal que no me lo lleve, y en cierto punto lo entiendo, porque tu no has sido criada como una saiyajin, tus ideales son distintos a los míos y sobretodo, nuestras culturas son tan opuestas.-El guerrero de traje negro se levantó con cuidado y siguió observando a su querido tormento.-Me gustas cuando estás así..quieta, callada y dormida.-Rió levemente.-así no causas tantos problemas Bulma...ah te quería decir algo..no te preocupes por tu hijo...yo lo cuidaré a la distancia, a él no le sucederá nada.-

--

Raditz estaba entrenando fuertemente con un enemigo imaginario, cada golpe o patada era dedicada para Cannette, porque en todo momento no podía quitársela de la cabeza, sus palabras o mejor dicho, su confesión lo dejaron marcado completamente, y para ser sinceros, él actualmente temía por su vida.

"¿Hasta cuando este secreto permanecerá oculto?" Pausó sus ataques y tomó una toalla húmeda para secarse el rostro. "Las mentiras no duran mucho..y pronto alguien abrirá la boca en contra nuestra, y allí si que estaremos acabados" Suspiró agobiado. "Tengo que idear algún plan para salir ileso de todo esto..aunque no sé la razón por la cual, Cannette me confesó que habíamos tenido un hijo."Rascó su cabeza y continuó pensando."Quizás quería chantajearme para que vuelva a ser su amante..pero ya es tarde, el tiempo a ido borrando aquella pasión que tenía y estoy muy agradecido por ello. No negaré que aún me gusta mucho..pero Cannette pertenece a otro hombre y no cualquier hombre, sino el mismísimo príncipe del planeta Vejita." En eso, sus pensamientos fueron ocupados por otra persona..Kakarotto..-susurró.-Ese desgraciado se transformó en súper saiyajin y ha superado nuestros poderes.-Se cruzó de brazos y dijo débilmente.-Entonces si él logró transformarse, significa que cualquier guerrero de clase baja lo podrá hacer.. JAJAJAJAJA fantástico"

--

La hora había llegado y Trunks lloraba intensamente, como si supiera cual era su destino.

-Cálmate mocoso.-Le habló Vegeta un poco irritado.-Tu momento de prueba ha llegado y espero no me decepciones.-Tomándolo de una pierna lo cargó hasta afuera de la habitación que estaban ocupando.-Ningún hijo mío puede ser débil..¿me oíste?.-Lo alzó y lo puso cerca de su rostro para amenazarlo..-Tienes suerte de que tu madre te sobreproteja tanto y signifiques mucho para ella...porque si fueras el miserable de tu hermano, te mandaría a exterminar este planeta completamente sólo.-Sin decir más apuró su paso y salió de la nave con su acostumbrado paso firme.

-Bien soldados..ahora si estamos completos.-Todas las miradas de los saiyajins se dirigían hacia Trunks, quien estaba rojo de tanto llorar y absolutamente mojado por sus lagrimones. "Este chiquillo transpira demasiado ¿Estará enfermo?..bahh, los saiyajins no nos enfermamos, simplemente está nervioso porque es la primera vez que alguien no lo trata delicadamente." Vegeta se inclinó un poco y dejó a Trunks tirado en el suelo y optó por una posición, bastante conocida por los saiyajins de primera clase. Alzó su mano derecha y recogió ligeramente sus dedos para así observar el primer indicio de energía que estaba creando en la palma de la mano."Bien...ya se esta formando." Pensó cuando vio que estaba incrementando de tamaño la ansiada luna artificial.-EXPLOTA Y MEZCLATE.-Dijo cuando lanzó directamente al cielo la ansiada bola blanca. Y así comenzó a formarse, primero explotó, luego se mezcló rápidamente con el oxígeno del planeta Tierra y al final obtuvo forma.

-Está lista.-Informó Vegeta a todos sus soldados. "Yo por ahora no la veré, porque no me quiero transformar.".-Tomen una distancia prudente y aléjense lo que más puedan para que no se tropiecen.

-Buaaaaa..buaaaaa

-CALLATE CHIQUILLO.-Gritó casi al borde de un colapso

Y cuando él medio desvió su mirada, Nappa había observado la luna llena y comenzaba a Transformarse en un mono gigante.

-Bien Nappa.-Dijo Vegeta, al presenciar la metamorfosis.-Ahora todos ustedes hagan lo mismo, tengo prisa por poseer completamente este planeta.-

Todos los demás, asintieron con la cabeza y sus ojos vieron la resplandeciente luna llena. Luego de algunos minutos, cuando su transformación había concluido, empezaron a alejarse para así llevar a cabo la orden de exterminio.

-Mira mocoso.-Habló observando a todo su escuadrón convertido en Ozharu.-Yo quiero que llegues a ser igual de fuerte que ellos..-Lo miró desde el suelo y vio complacido a su hijo.-Pero, escúchame bien Trunks, sólo quiero que seas igual de fuerte que ellos en la infancia, porque en la edad adulta, no te permitiré que seas un saiyajin de primer rango común y corriente.- Luego de decir sus deseos lo tomó de un brazo y lo coloco a la altura de su rostro.

-Buaa.buaaaaaaaaa,buaaaa.Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

-Verás como vas a dejar de ser indefenso y te convertirás en un sanguinario guerrero.-Luego manipuló sutilmente el rostro del bebé y sus dedos hicieron contacto con sus mejillas y parte de las diminutas cejas del hijo de Bulma.-Has que me sienta orgulloso, demuestra QUE ERES HIJO MÍO.-Y así lo alzó poniéndolo directamente en dirección a la luna llena, notando rápidamente que algo en su hijo estaba cambiando..-Perfecto.-Dijo sin soltarlo todavía.-Reaccionó al ver los rayos de la luna llena que hice..ahora quiero saber que tan fuerte es..-

La metamorfosis continuaba y las pupilas de Trunks estaban rosadas..y como el niño aún no tenía dientes, los colmillos comenzaron a brotar de sus encías, a tal punto que empezaban a romperlas y esa sangre se escurría por los labios, el pelo de Trunks, dejó de ser lila y pasó a café oscuro, su piel a esas alturas difícilmente lograba verse, porque todo el pelo empezaba a cubrirlo en su totalidad.

-Estupendo..-Dijo el saiya complacido.-Resultó ser normal..-

Trunks era una bestia salvaje sin control alguno, caminaba rápidamente hacia un lugar habitado, para seguir destruyendo la poca flora intacta que había en el lugar, sus rayos de energía eran lanzados desde su boca y arrojados a cualquier lugar que estuviera cerca, con el único fin de destruirlos, no tenía control sobre sus actos por la escasa edad y la falta de entrenamiento.

-Trunks, destroza todo, asesina toda la gente que veas y no te detengas por nada de este mundo..-El dedo del saiyajin se colocó en el botón rojo del rastreador y los números comenzaron a aparecer en el lente rojo, mostrando así el poder de pelea.-Esto..esto.-Vegeta no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos..-Su ki es muchísimo más fuerte.-Su boca estaba completamente abierta debido al asombro.-¿Pero como?.-Se preguntó para si mismo.-¿Cómo puede ser que un híbrido presente esas cifras.-Sin poder asimilar la situación se sacó de golpe el rastreador. "Cuando estaba sin transformación presentaba dos unidades..y ahora sobrepasa ese poder insignificante, espere que así sea pero...jamás imaginé que al transformarse obtendría la fuerza de un guerrero de clase baja bien preparado."

--

Padre..tengo otras cosas que hacer, otro día hablaremos con mas calma.-La seriedad se apoderaba del rostro del saiyajin. "Tengo un mal presentimiento, me había olvidado por completo de Milk, que por cierto, ignoro su paradero ¿Dónde estará?."

Bardock se puso mas serio de lo normal.-¿Que es eso más importante que tienes que hacer?.-Le preguntó cruzado de brazos, mirándolo frente a frente.

-Este..-Las excusas no le venían a la cabeza y el nerviosismo se manifestó levemente en él.-Es que bueno yo..yo.-Sin poder ocultar más su conflicto interno, decidió compartirlo.-Mi amiga Milk.-Dijo muy bajo, esperando que su progenitor comprensa la situación.

.Ya veo..esa muchacha.-Se limitó a decir el conde Bardock.-¿Cuál es tu relación con esa hembra?.-

-Ya le dije..es mi amiga.-

-Mm., pensé que mantenías intimidad con ella.-

No para nada.-Goku llevó su mano atrás de la cabeza y se rascó.-Sólo es compañerismo.- En eso, Goku se acordó de que él solamente la veía como compañera, porque las escenas que vivieron hace poco visitaron su cabeza, aquel beso no fue una muestra de amistad, sino de algo más comprometedor.

El guerrero de armadura verde, pensó en insistir su propuesta, mas prefirió callar.-De acuerdo hijo, ve y resuelve tus problemas, que tu hermano y yo te estaremos esperando en casa.-Sin decir mas, colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su vástago y dio media vuelta para retirarse.

"¿Dónde está el Kí de Milk.?"No había escuchado muy bien lo que le dijo su padre, porque la preocupación lo estaba consumiendo. "¿Y si uso la tele transportación? Sí, eso será lo mejor, así no levantaríamos sospechas y huiremos hacia la cueva." SIn pensarlo una vez más, colocó sus dos dedos en su frente y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor.

--

Un llamado desde el rastreador había inquietado al rey "Ya están los análisis de sangre". Pensó y se sacó el rastreador, -supongo que la visita que le haré a la terrícola podrá esperar..-Pausó un momento y dirigió su vista hacia la salida.-Imagino que la hembra me ha de estar esperando impaciente.-No pudo evitar reir discretamente, el deseo y las ganas de aparearse con esa muchacha eran enormes."Iré a ver de que dependió esa diferencia de poder, menos mal que no se demoraron tanto..esas sabandijas son afortunadas después de todo, porque si tardaban un par de días más, yo mismo iría a protestar..obviamente sería una protesta con violencia, porque son las que mejor funcionan con mis subordinados.

En otro lado, lejos del subterráneo, estaban los encargados de verificar las muestras sanguineas, asustados por la pronta llegada que su rey había anunciado por medio de los rastreadores, no sabían ni que decir, debido al terror tan grande que infundía ese monarca tan hostil.

"Cálmense todos" Habló un saiyajin de tez clara y cabello café.-No tenemos porqué asustarnos..-Dijo en un momento de decisión.-No es nuestra culpa que esa hembra se haya metido con otro macho.-

-Eso lo sabemos.-Dijo débilmente su compañero.-Sabemos que no tenemos nada que ver con esto, pero pagaremos el error de esos dos, debido a la cólera del rey.-

Un minuto de silencio se adueñó de la habitación...

-¿Y si le entregamos el papel que explica los resultados?.-

-¡Basta!.-Interrumpió el más anciano.-Dejémonos de comportarnos como unos cobardes y mostremos más inteligencia en nuestros actos.-

-¡No somos cobardes!.-Habló el receptor de aquel "insulto".-Tenemos el sobre en nuestro poder y podemos enviarlo a la sala del trono, allí el rey podrá leerlo sin inconvenientes y nosotros no tendremos porque asistir a..-

-Es verdad.-Interrumpió el saiya de cabello café.-No perdamos más el tiempo y enviémoselo.-

Y así lo hicieron..el sobre partió a su destino y fue llevado hacia la sala del trono con un esclavo.

--

-Tú, dime ¿que mierda estas esperando allí?.-El rey le preguntó al sujeto que lo miraba desde lejos como queriéndole decir algo.

-Es..es..es que..tengo..un sobre para usted majestad.-

El rey se rascó la barba. "Deben ser los análisis" No me hagas perder más mi tiempo con tu asquerosa presencia y pásame ese papel que traes contigo.-

-Si majestad.-El nerviosismo estaba presente en cada célula de su cuerpo, su piel gris estaba empapada de sudor, las piernas le temblaban, más hizo un gran esfuerzo y extendió su mano, para pasarle ese documento que traía.

-Pasa para acá.-El saiyajin le arrebató el papel con enojo.-Fuera de aquí cobarde, desaparece.-Y al verlo esfumarse de su vista, no perdió mas el tiempo y abrió el sobre. "Bien, veamos a que se debe tanta diferencia de poder." En silencio, y delante de toda su escolta real leyó el papel ."Aquí dice informe del..ya, es del híbrido, perfecto." Sus ojos estaban observando todo el informe sin perder detalle alguno."sólo hay una explicación para esa diferencia tan grande de poderes..Mm., la fusión de dos tipos de sangre, hacen que el individuo nazca con poderes mas altos." No hubo mejor noticia hasta el momento. "Entonces si tenía razón, este análisis no dice nada nuevo para mí, estaba en lo correcto con mis ideas, si un guerrero saiyajin con un nivel elevado de pelea, engendra un hijo en una débil hembra terrestre, el chiquillo saldrá más fuerte que un niño de sangre pura...magnífico."La sonrisa no se le iba de su rostro."Hay Milk..tengo los mejores planes para ti." En eso, se percató de la comparación de sangre. "Una sangre es completamente saiyajin, pero el resultado arroja que no es compatible con el ADN de Vegeta." Aún no podía creerlo, quizás sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, o ese informe estaba mal hecho."Esto no tiene nombre..no es posible que el hijo del testarudo de Vegeta no sea suyo.." La sangre le estaba hirviendo, las venas de la frente comenzaron a brotársele."Tengo que ir..a." Sin poder resistirse al dolor de cabeza la sobó con su mano derecha y se puso en pié, necesitaba ir a preguntarle a Cannette, que significaba eso, ¿cómo era posible que haya hecho semejante atrocidad y peor aún ¿cómo se burlo de el mismísimo rey de Vejitasei, metiéndole un nieto falso?...Si, lo tenía que oír y ella tenía que hablar por su bien, "Que vergüenza me da todo esto" Y salió con prisa hacia la parte de arriba del castillo "Si no me equivoco esa mujerzuela esta aquí.-Paso a paso iba aumentando su ki, sus dedos se contraían y parecían botar una especie de energía blanca, hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino. "Maldita puta.". Toc Toc, los golpes de la puerta eran señales claras de que alguien estaba llamando.

"¿Quien podrá ser a estas horas de la mañana?." Una soñolienta Cannette, hacía a un lado las frazadas, y se desperezaba con lentitud.

-TOC TOC.-

-Ya voy, un momento.-Se levantó y arregló rápidamente sus despeinados cabellos "¿Será la reina?...porque ningún esclavo toca así a mi puerta." Tomó la chapa y la giró levemente, y a lo que abría la puerta, alguien del otro lado no esperó a que la terminara de abrir y la empujó.

-¡TE TARDASTE DEMASIADO!.-El rey Vegeta había entrado a la habitación de la fémina, sin tan siquiera pedirle permiso.

"Se que es el rey pero...¿porque se atreve a entrar a mis aposentos de esa manera?.-Buen día su majestad.-Hizo una leve reverencia y puso el puño derecho en el corazón.

-BASTA DE ESTÚPIDECES, MALDITA ZORRA.-El rey se acercó a ella y la sujetó del cuello

-¿Que..que.su..sucede?.-Difícilmente Cannette podía hablar.-Me está..ahogando.-

El rey no dijo nada, más no la soltó de su agarre.-¿ME VES LA CARA DE IMBÉSIL O QUE MIERDA?.-Dijo lleno de odio, sacudiéndola reiteradas veces.-Me llegaron unos papeles diciendo que el hijo que supuestamente era de Vegeta no es de él.

-¿¿Que..eso..no.?.?

-¡RESPONDE!.-Exigió el monarca, dándole un fuerte golpe en el vientre.

La joven mujer abrió la boca en señal de dolor, y se recogió débilmente debido a la falta de oxigeno y al golpe propinado.-Tengo..una..explicación.-Dijo con sus últimas fuerzas.

-¡ENTONCES HABLA!.-La soltó y la arrojó directo a la cama.

-COF Cof.-La madre del supuesto príncipe, cerró los ojos y colocó su mano derecha en su cuello, justo donde el rey la había sujetado.-COF, COF...-

-HABLA ¿O QUIERES QUE TE SAQUE LA VERDAD A PUNTAPIES?.-Los ojos del soberano de Vejitasei estaban rojos debido a la cólera..

"¿cómo supo que el niño no es de Vegeta?, ¿será que le hizo otros análisis de sangre y no me avisaron? ¿u otro médico, compañero de mi tío obtuvo una copia de la primera prueba de ADN?."-Yo..yo..-Las manos le temblaban y ni siquiera veía a su torturador a los ojos.-Yo.."Dioses, ¿que hago?." Pensé que era hijo de Vegeta.-Respondió temerosa, recién usted viene a decirme esa noticia tan espantosa, pero dígame ¿como esta seguro de eso?.-Intentó calmarse y no mostrar ningún miedo, porque si lo hacía estaba perdida.

-POR ESTA RAZÓN.-y le puso el papel en la cara.-POR ESE MOTIVO DIGO QUE TU HIJO NO LLEVA SANGRE REAL.-

Cannette cabizbaja tomó el papel y lo leyó con lágrimas en los ojos."Es una prueba del hibrido y de mi hijo..¿cómo puede ser?."

TU MENTIRA NO DURÓ MUCHO.-el guerrero de clase alta tomó de los cabellos a la mujer.-Nunca pensé que tuvieras el valor para armar todo este lío, ahora comprendo por qué Vegeta dudaba de la paternidad, lo que no entiendo es cómo llegaste a cambiar los primeros análisis.-

-Yo no hice nada, quizás sea un error.-

-¡CALLA!.-La zarandeó y luego la abofeteó cuatro veces.

-Ahii.-Se quejó débilmente e intentó librarse de ese agarre.-Suélteme, le digo que es un error, debemos repetir la prueba de AD... AAAAAAAAAGGGHHH.-un enorme grito de dolor se escuchó por todos los corredores y los alrededores del palacio.

-INFELIZ.-Murmuró después de desechar el guante ensangrentado.-Sólo tu muerte podría disculpar tal deshonra.-

**--Fin del capítulo--**

**Dejen Reviews**

Finalmente Cannette murió..¿que les parece? jajajaja al fin Vegeta se libró de ese obstáculo, pero ¿que pasará con el hijo de Raditz?


	46. Rescate

_**Rescate**_

Cannette había muerto y su sangre había manchado las pulcras sabanas blancas que yacían distendidas en su cama

-Maldita, ahora tienes lo que te mereces.-Habló el monarca, observando con gran disgusto el cuerpo inerte.-Conmigo no se juega, porque yo tomo medidas drásticas para castigar a quien ose engañarme.-Sin decir más, caminó hacia una ventana que mostraba la parte externa del castillo.-Bien.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos y observando la verde hierba que crecía en el enorme jardín.-Vegeta es el más afortunado en todo esto, porque ya no habrá ninguna molestia que logre interponerse en esa asquerosa relación que mantiene con aquella terrícola..hay que verle el lado positivo, porque si lo veo desde otro punto, sé que él se indignará al enterarse que fue engañado por esta mujerzuela, dirá que tenía toda la razón cuando dudaba de la paternidad y que por culpa mía y de esos ineptos sacerdotes le metieron un hijo de otro..-Se recostó en la pared y cerró los ojos.-Ahora que lo pienso..¿de quien es hijo ese bastardo?.-Por más que intentaba buscarle un padre no hallaba a ningún macho lo suficientemente loco como para meterse con una mujer codeada con la realeza.-Imagino que debió ser un tipo muy estúpido y de clase baja para empeorar, porque por esa razón, el chiquillo nació débil y me dejó poco satisfecho, con el análisis que le hicieron cuando nació.-Sin pensarlo una vez más, decidió salir de la habitación, ya se encargaría después de mandar a algún esclavo a recoger el cadáver inmundo de aquella hembra tan tonta...y mientras iba caminando optó por cortar el problema de raíz. "El mocoso." Pensó. "El mocoso está viviendo como un príncipe en mi palacio, pero pronto acompañará a su madre en el otro mundo."él sonrió y caminó ligeramente hasta los aposentos de su supuesto nieto,.-Bien..tu fin está cerca..pronto conocerás el dolor.-Tomó la chapa de la puerta y la abrió de golpe, entrando cautelosamente a la habitación."No quiero despertarlo, otro grito más atraería a posibles testigos, incluyendo a Suyai..SUYAI." El monarca quedó confundido.-Me olvide de ella.-Murmuró bien bajo.-¿cómo se lo tomará ella la muerte de Cannette? Ahhh..debe entender el motivo de su exterminio de buena manera..cuando le cuente lo que hizo, no importará si le tuvo aprecio alguna vez, la odiará tanto como yo.-Perdido en sus reflexiones no se dio ni cuenta cuando llegó hasta la cuna dorada.-¿EH?.-Quedó sorprendido al verla distendida pero vacía.-¿dónde puede estar ese insecto?...No puede caminar solo aún, es muy pequeño para eso, alguien debió tomarlo pero..¿para que?, No estaba en el cuarto de la perra de Cannette, hubiera emitido cualquier ruido y yo lo hubiera escuchado.-El padre de Vegeta miraba con mucha atención cualquier rincón de la habitación.-Esto si que no me lo esperaba...al parecer tendrá unos minutos más de vida.-

--

Los ozharus habían llegado a la parte civilizada, donde empezaron a destruir todo lo que veían a su paso, edificios, casas, parques y centros vacacionales estaban en ruinas por las enormes pisadas que daban al caminar. El fuego se extendía a lo largo de las calles, quemando todo lo que se hallaba por los alrededores, las bolas de energía creadas por los saiyajins iban incinerando las pocas áreas verdes que quedaban, la gente corría y gritaba, otros yacían en el suelo agonizando y eran pisoteados por sus verdugos. Los seres que ocupaban actualmente el planeta Tierra usaban su escasa tecnología para hacer frente a su enemigo, pero nada parecía hacerles daño a esos monos salvajes, sedientos de destrucción y muerte, por lo tanto, muchos se dieron cuenta de que poco podían hacer por salvar sus vidas, lamentablemente su fin había llegado y no había otra cosa que hacer más que esperar su fatal destino.

La victoria estaba llegando, ya quedaban escasos lugares intactos y mínimos sobrevivientes en el planeta Tierra, muchos de los saiyajins se dedicaron a torturar de la manera mas horrenda a los últimos seres que quedaban con vida. Algunos mordían las cabezas de sus víctimas, otros los apretaban con tal fuerza que inevitablemente morían por falta de aire o por complicaciones de algún órgano interno.

--

La tele transportación llevó a kakarotto hacia el subterráneo.-Milk..Ey Milk.-

-¿Goku?.-Poco a poco abría sus grandes ojos azabaches y observaba tímidamente el cuerpo de su amigo.-Que..que bueno que llegaste hasta aquí..Goku.-La pelinegra sonreía con tristeza, su alma estaba lastimada.-Pensé que no te acordarías de mí.-Habló con voz baja mientras él se le acercaba.

-Cómo no me voy a acordar de tí Milk, eso sería el colmo, sé que soy algo despistado pero tampoco exageres.-Terminando de hablar se rascó su cabeza y luego observó minuciosamente a la terrícola.-Y..dime.-Dijo algo preocupado.-¿Te hicieron algo?...-

-No.-Negó con la voz quebrada.-No llegaron a..-Sin poder resistir más la pena, soltó en llanto

-Pero ..¿que te sucede Milk?.-Interrogó el joven saiya con asombro.- ¿No me acabas de decir que no te hicieron nada?.-

-Sé lo que te dije.-Habló un poco desesperada al ver que su compañero no entendía sus sentimientos.-Sólo estoy algo asustada y nerviosa, tan sólo fíjate como me han tratado.-Movió un poco sus brazos y le enseñó las cadenas que la ataban..

-Ahh.-Fue lo único que pudo decir frente a ese problema.-Pero..no te sientas mal por eso, en un momento te lo quitaré y podremos irnos juntos hacia la cueva.-

-Hazlo rápido por favor..el tal rey Vegeta, el padre de ese gusano monstruoso intentó violarme.-

Ahora la seriedad se apoderó del rostro del sonriente Kakarotto.-¿EN serio?? ¿y para que?.-Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Cómo que para que?, Goku.-Milk viró su cara completamente roja y le hizo un pequeño gesto con la boca.-Deja de preguntarme cosas sin sentido..él quería violarme para satisfacer sus bajos instintos conmigo ¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?.-Le gritó y luego suavizó el tono.-Ahora sácame rápido de aquí, no quiero estar ni un segundo más en este infierno.-

--

La reina estaba completamente sudada y bastante temerosa de lo que había hecho.

"Por los dioses...no puedo creerlo aún, aunque lo haya visto con mis propios ojos."Pensó la esposa del rey Vegeta."Cannette nos mintió todo el tiempo..ella nos metió a un falso heredero para mantener a Vegeta a su lado.¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota?." SU corazón palpitaba mas rápido de lo normal y sus manos empezaban a sudar."No me importa si Cannette ya no estará mas en este mundo, yo cumplí con la promesa que le hice a sus padres, si Vegeta la mató no es culpa mía, yo no falté a mi trato en ningún momento, y de paso ella se lo buscó.-Suyai cerró los ojos y descansó un minuto bajo la sombra de un árbol. porque estaba agotada de haber corrido tanto para que su Ki no fuera detectado" Ahora no sé que hacer..¿que haré con este chiquillo?.-Su oscura mirada observaba cuidadosamente la sonrisa del crío que había rescatado."Maldición..estoy en un problema gigantesco..Vegeta querrá golpearme si se entera que fui yo la que me lleve al niño, y es que no pude evitarlo, el chico es inocente de todo, no merece que lo maten por los errores que cometieron sus padres..Yo subí para avisarle al rey de mi pronta partida y cuando lo ví, estaba golpeando a Cannette y quise saber por que razón, así que me quedé parada, escuchando atentamente aquella plática."

Buaaaa Buaaaa. buaaaa.buaaa.

-Calla mocoso.-Dijo murmurando su orden.-Nadie debe verme contigo ¿oíste?. Bien, ya es hora de continuar, no te preocupes por tu vida, te dejaré en un lugar seguro para que puedas crecer sano y fuerte..-Sin pensarlo más, alzó el vuelo y se alejó completamente del castillo, sobrevoló muchísimas casas y centros hospitalarios donde se atendía el común de la gente.-Vaya, todo marcha con normalidad en el planeta...¿Me pregunto si ya se habrán enterado de la muerte de todos los sacerdotes." La mujer madura miraba desde la distancia a los saiyajins que caminaban por las calles.-Esa idea macabra de Vegeta me atemoriza, tengo terror a que haya un grupo de hombres que decidan alzarse contra él, y matarlo para así obtener el título de monarca, todo se puede esperar de los saiyajins, no hay que confiar en nadie si es que quieres estar a salvo de alguna traición..aunque por esta vez, imagino que tendré que hacer una excepción.-Habló sonriendo de medio lado.-Te dejaré en casa de un buen sujeto que sé que cuidará de tí.-Sin seguir hablando descendió rápidamente hasta la casa de Bardock."Ya estamos aquí..dije que no volvería más a este lugar porque detesto a Bardock pero la situación lo amerita.-Colocó al niño en su brazo izquierdo y alzó su mano derecha para tocar la puerta.-TOC TOC.

. "Rayos, ¿quien será ahora? ¿por qué no me dejan entrenar tranquilamente?"-¿Quien...-Preguntó Raditz antes de abrir la puerta, pero a lo que lo hizo, quedó helado, porque jamás imaginó toparse frente a frente con la reina de Vejitasei.

-Raditz.- llamó ella con su acostumbrado tono de mando.

-Majestad..-Dijo débilmente el hombre de cabello abundante, sin entender la razón del por qué recibía una visita tan importante a su humilde hogar. Los ojos negros se enfrentaron y se observaron mutuamente, por un momento casi interminable para el joven saiyajin, quien a esas alturas se encontraba ruborizado y bastante nervioso. "¿Por que me mira así? Se preguntó internamente.

.-..Tanto tiempo ha pasado.-Habló suavemente la reina a su ahora receptor.

-¿Cómo?.-Le preguntó de manera discreta y de forma confundida.

-Déjame pasar...-Atinó a decir de forma autoritaria, dejando por un momento su estado de asombro.-Soldado se tercera clase.-

Al decir el rango del guerrero Suyai se sintió mas tranquila, su corazón dejó de latir velozmente, mas el sudor frío en las manos quedó presente.-Vine a verte por una sola causa..-Aclaró ella, viendo con desesperación algún lugar que le pudiera servir para sentarse.

"¿Que rayos me sucedió en ese momento?..¿por qué me puse así cuando la vi?, sentí como algo especial, una reacción extraña al verla.."

-¿Acaso estás en la nebulosa aún?.-Le cuestionó bastante seria esa actitud tan retraída.-Déjate de hacer el papel de idiota y no me mires así.-Finalizó bastante enojada al ver que él no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Lo siento majestad.-Se excusó y desvió su mirada al suelo.

-Bien, ahora si estamos listos.- Dijo sonriendo al ver que ahora ella era la que había tomado el control sobre él.-Quiero ser explícita con lo que te voy a decir, y pretendo comenzar ahora mismo.-

El hijo de bardock asintió con la cabeza, y poco a poco fue alzando su mirada, pero no para verla a ella exactamente, sino para observar con lujo de detalles, a aquel niño que estaba recostado en su sofá y venia acompañando a la reina.

Suyai se fijó en la inquietud del saiya.-De eso justamente quería hablarte..¿Sabes quien es este niño?.-Le alzó el tono de voz y le hizo una seña para que la mirara nuevamente a los ojos, pero de una manera menos penetrante.

-No lo sé majestad.-Levemente Raditz la miraba a los ojos, para no provocar el enojo de aquella mujer.

-Deberías saberlo.-Le dijo sin más.-Como te dije seré clara y explícita, ayer vine aquí siguiendo a una hembra de cabello café corto, que por alguna razón, se metió adentro de tu casa a charlar en privado.-

La tranquilidad de Raditz desapareció, y recordó aquel secreto que le reveló Cannette la noche en que vino a verlo. "Ese niño...es el supuesto nieto de la reina y el posible crío mío.-

-¿No respondes nada?.-Preguntó alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, sin cambiar su posición de descanso en el sofá.

-Pues..-Dudó en responder..porque si venía a preguntarle exactamente el por qué de la visita de Cannette tendría que mentir y rápido.-Ella...ella y yo.-Tartamudeó un poco y luego se estabilizó.-Ella y yo somos amigos como ya usted lo sabe.-

-Mas que amigos diría yo...MAS QUE AMIGOS..y este niño es el resultado de aquello ¿ VERDAD?.-le preguntó seriamente y se levantó del sofá.

-QUEEEE. usted se equivoca, yo no tengo nada que ver con ella..bueno, al menos no una relación que vaya mas allá de la amistad.-

-La amistad no existe entre macho y hembra, te dije que sería clara y explícita y eso mismo voy a hacer..Cannette salió muy sospechosa del castillo y esa forma de caminar y actuar llamó mi atención, luego, después de la cena vi que se vestía de negro y traía una capucha en mano para ocultar su rostro.-Pausó y tragó saliva.-Esa fue la gran incógnita que planteó en mi cabeza ¿para que saldría a esas horas con semejantes fachas?..Algo me supuse, pero descarté la sola idea de un amante, porque no creía que alguien en su sano juicio, aceptara ser su pretendiente aún sabiendo que ella le pertenecía al príncipe Vegeta, mas decidí acompañarla y es así como vi que llegaba a esta casa, de nada más ni nada menos que el guerrero de clase baja mas fuerte..el gran Bardock. Ja ja.-Rió enfrente de Raditz y viró su rostro para contemplar el cuerpo del crío.

"Con razón mi padre no la quiere ni ver, porque cuando medio se tropiezan, ella enseguida hace comentarios burlescos acerca de los clase baja.."

-Y bien como te decía Raditz, Cannette te divisó en las afueras de tu hogar y pidió hablar contigo en privado..y como tú ya sabes, ambos entraron aquí y se pusieron a conversar sobre un asunto que quiero discutir.-Lo miró seriamente y desaprobó la actitud del saiyajin con su rostro..-Ella..te dijo que..-

-ALTO.-Raditz detuvo las palabras de la reina y se le acercó de la manera mas altanera..-Usted no debió atreverse a escuchar conversaciones ajenas, dígame ¿que fue lo que escuchó?.-Le preguntó muy exaltado y completamente nervioso.

-Escuché todo desde afuera, afortunadamente ustedes no eran nada precavidos y yo me destaco por tener un buen oído ¿suficiente?.-

"Rayos, ella lo sabe todo..necesito hacer algo al respecto pero ¿que?.-Sin seguir pensando mas sobre el asunto, los puños del guerrero saiyajin se contrajeron, alistándose inconcientemente para defender su vida.

-Allí me enteré que el mocoso que traigo aquí, no es hijo de Vegeta.-Finalizó la reina con voz heladora.

El guerrero de cabello azabache apretó sus dientes.-Usted no le puede creer todo lo que dijo Cannette.-

-Claro que puedo Raditz, deja de verme como una tonta y ten mas respeto.-Sonrió y siguió hablando.-El rey mandó a hacer unas pruebas de ADN para el hijo verdadero de Vegeta y para este bastardo.-Lo miró con desprecio y prosiguió.-el resultado de esas pruebas sanguíneas, dirían la explicación científica del por qué el hijo híbrido de Vegeta resultó ser mas fuerte que el niño de sangre pura...después de un par de días, los exámenes concluyeron y dijeron la preocupante verdad.-

"No tengo salida..¿será que vino con un escuadrón para matarme o quizás quiere hacerlo con sus manos.".-Yo..yo.-

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Raditz..el rey no sabe nada sobre la paternidad de este crío y por el momento yo guardo este aberrante secreto.-Sonrió y apuntó a su receptor con su dedo índice.-Claro...depende de tí que el rey Vegeta no se entere de nada de esto.-

-¿A que se refiere?.-Preguntó el joven muy confundido.-No entiendo a que se debe todo esto.-

-Bien. eres bastante lento para entender esto, pero como hoy ando de buen humor, te lo aclararé..Quiero que te quedes con TU HIJO aquí y guardes muy bien el secreto de que lleva tu sangre, después de algunos días en que yo prepare una nave espacial ideal para el chiquillo, tú lo mandarás a un planeta seguro para que así pueda salvarse de la furia del rey Vegeta.-

-Entiendo.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándola de frente.-pero..¿por qué hace eso? ¿que saca usted con salvarle la vida al niño?.-

-Eso no te incumbe, pero te contestaré por esta vez..No me gusta ver la muerte de un ser indefenso e inocente, porque a pesar de todo, él no tiene la culpa de los errores que cometieron sus alocados padres..y por cierto..hablando de muerte, te comunico que el rey mató a Cannette hace unas tres horas atrás.

--

Bulma se había levantado hace unos minutos atrás con una gran preocupación.."Kamisama..¿dónde estará mi Trunks.?." Sus ojos azules miraban con inquietud cada esquina de la habitación.-Intenté salir de aquí, pero no pude hacerlo, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave o con alguna contraseña especial.-La peliazul decidió guardar un minuto de silencio para pensar tranquilamente las cosas y fue así como empezó a recordar todos los hechos que ocurrieron.-Ya..-Murmuró con voz baja.-Estaba un poco triste por las palabras de Vegeta, y la futura purga que habría en mi planeta, recuerdo que le pedí a él, que no me trajera los guantes manchados con sangre porque no los quería tener como trofeo, y es así como decidí entrarme nuevamente a la nave y estar sola junto a mi hijo...aunque, sentí que había alguien atrás de la puerta, imaginé que era Vegeta que había vuelto, para discutir sobre lo que ya habíamos platicado, mas me equivoqué, el individuo que entró no fue ese saiyajin. SI YA RECUERDO...era un sujeto mas alto de cabellera corta, traía una notoria cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, y no puedo acordarme mas de su aspecto físico...pero de lo que si estoy segura, es que me atacó, me dio un golpe bastante fuerte en la nuca y de allí todo se puso oscuro, él debió, SI..ESE MICROBIO DEBIÓ LLEVARSE A MI BEBÉ..kamisama por favor no permitas que..-

En eso, La científico escuchó que había alguien manipulando la cerradura desde afuera..-VEGETA.-Gritó al verlo con el niño entre sus brazos.-¿Que..que le hiciste a mi Trunks?.-

-...yo no le hice nada mujer.-Una gran sonrisa relucía en el rostro del saiyajin.

-PÁSALO ACÁ.-Dijo con un tono de voz alto.-Confiesa Vegeta, ¿que le hiciste a mi Trunks? ¿por qué está inconciente? y también explícame la razón de su desnudez.-

El guerrero saiyajin calló un segundo y después miró fijamente el cuerpo inconciente del infante. "¿Le diré la verdad?..Hmp"

Un dolor profundo en el pecho se manifestó el la terrícola.-No..no me digas.-Habló débilmente y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.-Que la purga ya.-

-Si, ya finalizó.-Fueron sus simples palabras antes de darle la espalda a su joven pareja.

-Detente.-Dijo ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro derecho.-Dime si llevaste a Trunks para..-

-¿Para qué?.-Preguntó seriamente. y fingiendo ignorancia de la posible pregunta que vendría.

-Tú mandaste a alguien para que me dejara inconciente y así llevarte a Trunks ¿no es verdad? ¡CONFIESA!.-Le reclamó bastante enojada, apretando aTrunks contra su cuerpo.

-Bulma.-Le habló serenamente.-Tu hijo...-"Será mejor contarle todo." estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo..tienes razón, yo planifiqué todo esto. Desde que tú abordaste la nave junto el mocoso, me propuse internamente a probar hasta que punto podría llegar a aumentar su fuerza convertido en Ozharu, y créeme que estoy muy satisfecho con los resultados, tu hijo resultó ser fuerte cuando se transformó, arrasó con cientos de insectos que circulaban por el sector.-

-Calla!.-Exigió exaltada y sumergida en llanto.

-Debiste ver como se divirtió, aplastando a esos pobres infelices que gritaban desesperadamente por sus vidas.-

-TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS, VEGETA..-

-Mujer ...Trunks ahora si es digno de llamarse hijo mío, porque antes sólo parecía ser un estorbo en mi vida, pero ahora con todo el poder que ha demostrado tener, pensaré seriamente en..-

PLAFFF.

Una bofetada se escuchó claramente en toda la habitación.-NO VUELVAS A USAR A MI HIJO PARA TUS SUCIAS MISIONES ¿OISTE?.-

**--FIN DEL CAPÍTULO--**


	47. Un fatidico accidente

_**Un fatídico accidente**_

Después de esa tremenda bofetada, Vegeta quedó paralizado, sin saber que hacer o decir, pensaba miles de cosas en segundos, intentando dar algún motivo para aquella agresión que recibió por parte de Bulma

"Maldita sea" Gruñó entre sus pensamientos "La mujer es una loca, no tenía por qué golpearme, si tan sólo me limite a darle un cumplido a Trunks."

"Este saiyajin es un ser despreciable." Pensó la Terrícola bastante decepcionada de su hombre, hasta que decidió enfrentar la situación de una vez por todas..-Vegeta.-Dijo en un susurro.-Me has decepcionado.-Comentó cabizbaja y dándose la media vuelta.-Tú usaste a nuestro hijo para cometer asesinatos.-

-Esa es la ley saiyajin, si no mata, no se convertirá en un guerrero jamás.-Concluyó él cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Así lo crees?.-Preguntó inquieta.-Yo no dejaré que sigas utilizando a MI HIJO para esos fines tan denigrantes, él es sólo un bebé ¿que hubieras hecho si resultaba herido o muerto?.-Se dio la media vuelta para verlo a los ojos.-Me fijé que tiene sangre en su boca.

-Está dormido..-Respondió el guerrero de traje negro.-y tiene sangre debido a la transformación que sufrió.-

-La transformación dices? ¿esa que se transforman en monos salvajes cuando ven la luna llena?.

-Correcto.-

Un silencio desesperante se apoderó de la habitación, hasta que cierto hombre de cabello azabache lo rompió.

-Nunca expondría a tu hijo a riesgos extremos, solamente quise probar hasta donde llegaba su poder.-

-Cállate.-Exigió Bulma cruzada de brazos.

-Tu deber como padre es protegerlo, velar por su seguridad, proveerle lo que necesita y lo mas importante DARLE AMOR.-Alzó el tono de voz en la última palabra y luego preguntó.-¿lo entiendes?.-

-Olvidas...-Habló Vegeta.-que es un niño mitad saiyajin y que yo no soy un terrícola al cual le puedas exigir cursilerías.-El tomó la misma postura que Bulma y se recostó en una esquina para seguir dialogando.-Si quiere ser digno de llamarse hijo mío, primero tenía que mostrármelo.-

-Y ya lo hiciste, y de paso sin mi consentimiento.-

-Tenía que ser así, si no hubiera sido como fue, jamás dejarías que Trunks saliera de la nave y mucho menos que se transformara.-

-Claro que no lo hubiera permitido.-

-¿Lo ves?. Te diré algo Bulma, y eso es que por ser hijo tuyo, tuve cuidados especiales con él, yo lo vigilé mientras estaba cumpliendo con su misión.-

-¿Me quieres decir que lo cuidabas?"

-Algo así.-

-Aún así estoy decepcionada de tí..vegeta.-

-Bulma ya basta de tanta tontería.-El príncipe de los saiyajins, caminó en dirección opuesta a la de su mujer y se dirigió a las afueras del baño.-Tú sabías perfectamente que venías a observar la masacre de la gente que ocupaba TU PLANETA, aquellos infelices que Vivian muy tranquilos en tu hogar, si tienes que culpar a alguien mujer, culpa a tu destino, a tu suerte y al insecto de Freezer que fue el responsable de el infierno que viviste hace años, y que posiblemente quieras vivir ahora.-

¿A que te refieres?.-Ella caminó rápidamente para detenerle la entrada al baño.

-¿Acaso no usas tu imaginación?.- Vegeta se viró levemente y la observó de frente.

-No

-Pues yo te aclararé las cosas, imagino que tú ahora te harás la resentida conmigo y que como te dije que te iba a regalar este planeta, vas a querer quedarte aquí ¿cierto?.-

-No he dicho eso, sabes que yo te..- Vegeta interrumpió las palabras de la joven científico

Pero no estas de acuerdo con mi forma de pensar, ni tampoco con mis costumbres ¿Verdad?.

-Es verdad.-Confesó cabizbaja-Pero en ningún momento pensé en dejarte.-Pausó y luego prosiguió.-Mas me das motivos en ciertas ocasiones.-

-Basta Bulma.-Exigió él arrugando la frente.-Me desespera tu forma de ser, aquella que es misericordiosa, que siempre esta en contra de todo y de todos, métete en tu cabeza de una vez por todas, yo soy un saiyajin y tú una terrícola, jamás seremos iguales aunque exista algo entre nosotros.

-Sabes.-Habló apenada.-Me duelen tus palabras..

-...- El otro lado guardó silencio por poco tiempo.-Pero así son las cosas Bulma, me gusta ser franco y hablar siempre con la verdad...aunque esta pueda dolerte.- viró su cabeza y continuó caminando hacia su destino.

-Espera.-Lo detuvo Bulma del hombro.-¿A ti te afectaría si yo me fuera?.-

Un dolor agudo en el pecho, molestó a Vegeta.-Acaso...acaso estas pensando en quedarte aquí?.Se viró completamente para estar cara a cara.

-Sí.-Confesó deprimida.-sólo por un tiempo..dijiste que este planeta sería mío y que podría hacer lo que quisiera con el.

-Hmp..-

-Tengo pensado usarlo para fines caritativos..para albergar a gente que ha sido exiliada o no tiene planeta en donde quedarse.

-No sé..-Comentó aburrido.-allá tú con tus líos, pero recuerda algo Bulma, si te quieres quedar hazlo, pero Trunks se viene conmigo.-Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Vegeta.-él es hijo mío también y debe estar en el planeta que lo vio nacer, porque él tiene que seguir la educación de un saiyajin puro.-

-Eso jamás te lo permitiría Vegeta.

-¿CÓMO ME LO IMPERDIRÁS?..-El enojo esta vez poseyó a el príncipe.-Tú no puedes impedirlo, porque solamente eres su madre, no tienes la fuerza ni nada para evitarlo.-

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que es sólo una estrategia tuya para conseguir que me vaya contigo?.-

-Creas o no, mi hijo me interesó cuando me enseñó todo su potencial.-

-Quédate con tu heredero.-Habló con rabia la peliazul..-El chiquillo de Cannette, el de tu mujer.-

-...-

--

Suyai había salido con bastante prisa de la casa de Raditz, esta vez, sin el pequeño."Debo darme prisa para llegar al castillo y no levantar mas sospechas" Sin pensar mas sobre sus decisiones dió dos pasos adelante y levitó muy despacio, hasta alcanzar una altura considerable y así comenzar su viaje de retirada.

-Espera Suyai.-Una voz profunda y masculina se había atrevido a llamarla por su nombre.

"No puede ser" Perdida con aquella voz decidió detener su vuelo, mas se arrepintió y tomó velocidad para marcharse.

-Suyai.-Volvió a llamar la voz misteriosa, esta vez desde el cielo.-No me ignores.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No puedo ni quiero hablar contigo..-Le respondió desde el aire. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado con un aura blanquinosa que iba creciendo de acuerdo a la velocidad.

-Necesitamos hablar...es importante.-Volvió a insistir el saiyajin.

-Mira Bardock, en primer lugar no me llames por mi nombre, no seas tan atrevido y dime majestad.-

El clase baja resopló risueño.-Siempre tan orgullosa.-Dijo sin más.

Ella detuvo el vuelo. "Menos mal que ya nos alejamos de la casa" -Lo sé, éramos amigos...-

-Y ahora me desprecias tanto.-Confesó cabizbajo el guerrero de armadura verde.-Ahora cada vez que me ves me insultas.-

-Para esa estupidez me detuviste?.-Replicó altiva y con una sonrisa de maldad pura.

-No.-Dijo negando con la cabeza.-Quiero hablar contigo sobre otro asunto..pero no aquí, sino en un lugar mas privado, donde nadie pueda vernos.-

-¿Es sobre..-

-sí.-

-Bien, vayamos rápido, sólo te doy 5 minutos para que me digas lo que tienes uqe decir y procura ser breve, mi tiempo es limitado y mi presencia se requiere en el castillo.-

-Lo sé..tu marido.-

-Calla.-Pidió ella con voz baja.-No te metas donde no te importa y ahora, sígueme, conozco un buen lugar muy cerca de aquí.-

Ambos guerreros de diferentes clases sociales y guerreras se dirigían volando a una velocidad considerable hacia un lugar desabitado, que se caracterizaba por tener áreas verdes. El vuelo continuaba y los dos desviaban sus miradas.-Ya casi llegamos.-Anunció la fémina.-Es un poco mas hacia el norte.

-Lo sé, conozco ese lugar.-Finalizó Bardock perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

La reina de Vejitasei detuvo un poco la rapidez de su vuelo y comenzó a descender muy despacio y cuando Bardock y ella tocaron la tierra con sus pies, habló.-Bien, aqui me tienes, espero que no me hagas perder el tiempo, sabes que tu sola presencia me molesta.

-Lo sé. lo sé, por mas que pasan los años tú no cambias nada.-Sonrió tristemente observándola a los ojos.-Te quería hablar sobre Raditz-

-Imagino que..-

-Si, Raditz me confesó que el hijo de Cannette era suyo.-Concluyó agarrándose la cabeza producto del dolor que traía debido a tremendo problema.

-Ah...pensé que él no te había dicho nada.

-Si me dijo, hoy llegué de misión, partí con mi antigua escuadrón con Toma Seripa y los demás muchachos para recordar viejos tiempos.-

-Ya, eso no me importa, continua con lo que nos incumbe a los dos.-Dijo cruzada de brazos y con el semblante muy serio.-

Bien, yo estaba dentro de casa cuando tú viniste a hablar con..-

-¿Estabas?...pero no sentí tu Ki.-

-AAM.-Tragó saliva y decidió cambiar el tema lo mas pronto posible.-Luego te lo explicaré.-Dijo sin más.-Estuve escuchando cada palabra que le dijiste a mi hijo y te agradezco la molestia de salvarle la vida al pequeño, aunque...creo que te arriesgaste mucho.-

-Eso no es problema tuyo, yo sé resolver mis asuntos como mejor me parezca.-

-Lo sé, lo sé.-Sonrió melancólicamente.-Te conozco desde la adolescencia.-

-Eso también lo sé Bardock, pero no me llama la atención hablar del pasado, eso ya esta pisado.-

-Éramos unos adolescentes, mis padres trabajaban para tu padre, el comandante Kale y en una misión de conquista, ellos fallecieron, dejándome huérfano y sólo y fue alli como te conocí, cuando yo me entré al ejercito y tu eras mi superior ¿lo recuerdas?.-

-Sí.-Afirmó seca.-Tú venias siempre mal herido y terminabas siempre en el tanque de recuperación.-

-Jajajajajajaja.-Rió Bardock.-Aún sigue siendo así las cosas Suyai...aún termino en el tanque de recuperación agonizando, pero gracias a eso es que me hago cada vez mas fuerte.-

-Si, si.-Dijo aburrida y observando el piso.-

-Fue alli cuando conocí a una hermosa joven que me salvó la vida.-

-BARDOCK..mira las cosas son diferentes, tu y yo fuimos pareja, pero eso acabó hace muchos años, TU ME ENGAÑASTE CON UNA ZORRA, la madre de ese tal kakarotto.

-Fue solo una noche de pasión, yo estaba ebrio cuando sucedió eso, además tu ya estabas casada con el r ey Vegeta.-

-Sabes que mi padre me obligó a casarme con el rey cuando se enteró ...-

Bardock desapareció de la vista de la pelinegra y se materializó frente a ella, para robarle un apasionado beso.

--

Milk y Goku habían llegado a la cueva justo antes del atardecer.

"Que Bien se siente." Pensó la muchacha de ojos negros. "Su cuerpo está tan calientito y sus manos rodean mi cintura, me siento...tan protegida al lado de Goku."

-Milk..-Llamó Kakarotto, ya llegamos a la cueva, jeje abre los ojos y deja de apretarme tanto.-Con su mano izquierda se rascó la cabeza bastante apenado.-Ya pasamos el peligro, aqui nadie podrá lastimarte porque yo te cuidaré muy bien.-

Sonrojada y bastante nerviosa se soltó de su agarre.-Lo siento.-Se excusó tímida.-Sabes que estoy demasiado sensible con todo esto.-

-Lo imagino.-Le sonrió Goku.-Quería preguntarte algo que me tiene demasiado preocupado.-Esta vez su semblante se hizo serio.-¿Sabes algo de Bulma?...por mas que intenté buscar su diminuto Ki, desapareció junto a la presencia del pequeño..-

-ESA INGRATA.-Alzó el tono de voz y sus cejas se contrajeron, provocando una gran arruga en su frente.-Se largó junto a ese bárbaro al espacio.-

-Enserio?.-Los ojos de Goku se agrandaron.-Por esa razón es que no encontré su Ki n ningún rincón del planeta.

-Si, es por eso, ella se marchó sin importarle mi destino, las dos estábamos encerradas en una cárcel, luego ese saiyajin mal nacido me pidió que me marchara y así lo hice para salvar mi vida..luego.-Dejó de hablar rápido e hizo una pequeña mueca con sus labios.-en la otra celda empezó a salir un gas extraño que me hizo dormir y lo único que recuerdo fue que vi al asqueroso padre del principito queriendo hacer planes conmigo.-

-¿Que clase de planes.?.-Le preguntó intrigado.-

-Ufff.-Resopló ella agotada.-Eso es algo que no quiero recordar ¿ok? y ahora déjame de hablar de Bulma, siento que la odio por dejarme abandonada a mi suerte y me importa poco y nada lo que ocurra con ella en el espacio.-

-¿Eh?..De veras estas resentida, pero ¿no piensas en que él se la pudo llevar a la fuerza y no se pudo oponer?

-Pues..-Un segundo de silencio se apoderó de la oscura cueva.-No lo sé Goku, hoy no tengo cabeza para pensar en esas cosas...la he pasado demasiado mal y lo único que quiero es darme un delicioso baño para quitarme todos estos olores que traigo encima.-

horas, aprovechemos que el sol aún sigue en el cielo.-No sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, es algo difícil de explicar, simplemente es una corazonada."

--

Y ella intentó safarse del agarre de él e intentar por todos los medios de librarse de ese beso, mas Bardock seguía insistiendo y sus brazos atraparon su cuerpo delgado y poco a poco sus labios se reencontraron una vez mas, regalándose un tierno beso, hasta que un rayo de energía quemó la espalda del macho.

-Ahhhhhgggg.-Gritó producto del dolor.-Pero quien??.-Su pregunta fue contestada al ver el imponente cuerpo del rey Vegeta.

-SUYAI, BARDOCK ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?.-El monarca estaba furioso, el odio podía verse claramente por medio de sus ojos cafés

-Vegeta.-Dijo la reina de Vejitasei comenzando a temblar.-No es lo que parece.-Intentó excusarse.-Bardock y yo estábamos.-

-SE ESTABAN BESANDO.-Dejó de levitar y sus pies tocaron tierra firme.-¿QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO BARDOCK?.-

El guerrero de clase baja estaba tocándose su espalda ensangrentada y arrugando su frente, mostrando así el horripilante dolor que sentía cuando su espalda fue rozada por ese rayo que le quemó completamente.

-Lo has dejado herido.-.Gritó angustiada Suyai.-Eres un..- Plafff.

Una bofetada se escuchó en el bosque.

-Maldita mujerzuela.-Dijo el rey susurrándole al oído.-¿Desde cuando eres su amante?.-La agarró de los cortos cabellos y la zarandeó.-CONTESTA.-exigió lleno de cólera.

-No soy su amante y suéltame por favor..-

-CALLA RAMERA.-El padre del príncipe aplicó mas fuerza en su agarre y la tiró al fango.-Ese es el lugar que tú mereces maldita puta.-Sonrió y caminó hasta el saiyajin que estaba mal herido.-Y tú bardock no sabes como me has decepcionado, pero no te culpo del todo porque yo fui el tremendo idiota que nombró conde a un saiyajin de clase baja.-Dijo escupiendo la cara del guerrero de armadura verde.-Tu pagaras con tu inmunda vida esta ofensa que me has hecho.-Sin decir más lo tomó del brazo con su mano derecha y hundió sus dedos, provocando que estos se entren dentro de la piel del agredido y producto de ello la sangre comience a fluir al exterior.

-AGGGGGGGHH.-Gritó desesperadamente el padre de Raditz, intentado por todos los medios liberarse de aquel agarre.-MA..jestad..-Dijo con la poca voz que le quedaba.

-Morirás BASTARDO.-Sin perder mas tiempo, el rey de Vejitasei contrajo sus puños y comenzó a darle puñetazos directamente a la cara.-Esto es por la deshonra que has cometido.-Murmuró en un susurró apenas audible.

-VEGETA DÉJALO.-Suyai se había levantado del fango y caminó difícilmente hasta su marido.-El no me besó, créeme por favor.-Pidió casi al borde de las lágrimas.-Suéltalo, la única culpable fui yo.-

La cólera del rey se incrementó y tiró el cuerpo de Bardock hacia un lado.-MUJERZUELA.-Sus ojos parecían arder de la cólera que poseía.-Me has traicionado ¿QUE LE VISTE A ESTE MEDIOCRE ¿CÓMO OSAS ENGAÑARME CON ESTA BASURA TAN INSIGNIFICANTE.?.

Ella calló por un segundo.-Fue sin querer.-Intentó excusarse.-Sólo recordábamos viejos tiempos.-

-¿VIEJOS TIEMPOS? ¿A QUE RAYOS TE REFIERES?.-Preguntó el hombre con armadura real.

-ÉL Y YO...-Intentó armarse de valor y prosiguió.-Fuimos novios en la adolescencia.-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-Rió estruendosamente el marido de la fémina.-Nada más me faltaba MI MUJER ESTUVO ENREDADA CON UN GUSANO MEDIOCRE.-Se acercó a Suyai con paso lento y de un momento a otro sacó la cuchilla que tenía guardada dentro de su armadura.-Ahora respóndeme algo.-Dijo bajo.-¿Para que te llevaste al chiquillo del castillo?.-

Bardock se estaba incorporando, estaba súper decepcionado con su poder de pelea, no había podido hacerle frente al rey, ni tampoco responderle ningún ataque, simplemente cayó como una presa fácil.-Maldición..-Susurró entre quejidos. "Suyai, yo te adoro, no dejaré que este tipo te lastime, así sea que yo tenga que perder mi vida en ello." Pensó el clase baja antes de comenzar a cargar energía en su mano derecha.

-No seas estúpido.-Comentó el rey burlesco.-Tu no eres un rival digno de mí, ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar atacar a tu rey?.-

-Yo...no tengo rey.-Dijo con dificultad.-Soy dueño de mis acciones y nada ni nadie...está por encima de mí.-

Vegeta miró de reojo a su mujer.-Sólo esto me faltaba.-Comentó divertido.-Un clase baja que no sabe cual es su lugar. Ahora mismo yo te enseñaré cual es tu sitio así que prepárate.-

Y así lo hizo Bardock..

-Respecto a tí Suyai.-Habló el rey autoritario.-No me he olvidado de la pregunta que te hice, apenas acabe con este desdichado será tu turno.-

El primer ataque fue enviado por Bardock, pero fue diestramente esquivado por el monarca.-JAJAJAJAJA. Creo que me equivoqué al nombrarte conde, ENSEÑAME DE QUE ESTÁS HECHO..-Volando con velocidad le atinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago, causando que su adversario abra los ojos desmesuradamente y bote saliva.-Cof cof.Tosió una vez que el ataque finalizó e intentaba a toda costa de recuperar el aliento. "Maldición...esto apenas comienza, no me daré por vencido aunque sepa que tenga todas las de perder.-ARRRRRRRGGHHH.-El hombre de cabello negro se abalanzó sobre su enemigo y logró asestarle un golpe en la cabeza, que lo mandó directo hacia unas rocas..y por último al suelo.

-SUYAI..HUYE DE AQUI.-gritó a la distancia el clase baja.

-NO TE DEJARÉ SOLO..ADEMÁS NO HAY OPORTUNIDAD.-Gritó con un tono de resignación la hembra del rey.

-Ella tiene razón.-El monarca se levantó como si nada.-Sólo hiciste levantar el polvo..insecto.-E inmediatamente se secó un poco de sangre producto de la partidura del labio inferior.-Tu fin esta cerca..no debiste derramar mi sangre real .-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHGG.-y Nuevamente voló esta vez com más rapidez y múltiples patadas eran aplicadas en el cuerpo de su adversario, la rodilla se había encajado en el vientre de Bardock y un puntapiés fue aplicado en la entrepierna del saiyajin mas joven.

-Ahhhh.-Un fuerte grito de dolor fue soltado por el agredido.

-Eso no es todo..MALDITA SABANDIJA.-Y desde lejos lanzó un rayo de energía dorado .AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH.-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.-Suyai envió otro rayo de energía para lograr que el ataque se desvié de su objetivo.

-NO ESTORBES.-Gritó el rey desde el cielo y ese minuto de distracción fue aprovechado por su contrincante.-Tomaaaaa.-Gritó Bardock desde la distancia.-Y le asestó un tremendo golpe en la mejilla derecha, que hizo que el rey perdiera el equilibrio al instante.

-Vegetaaaaaaaaa.-Llamó la pelinegra desperada al ver que Bardock iba a ser víctima de un ataque sorpresivo por parte del saiyajin con barba.-Miserable muereeeeeeeeeee.-Dijo al sacar la daga que traía guardada dentro de su armadura y el movimiento fue tan rápido que Bardock no pudo esquivarlo y cuando la punta del arma blanca apenas se introdujo en la piel, justo del lado izquierdo donde se hallaba el corazón del guerrero de clase baja, Suyai interfirió..

-YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.-y Sin darse cuenta llegó a toda prisa al lugar donde se estaba dando semejante batalla y atinó con mucha fuera (mas de lo que ella hubiera querido) una tremenda patada que fue encajada justo en el cuello del monarca, produciéndole así que su cuello se rompiera.

-No..Por los dioses…Vegeta, dime algo.-Susurró la causante de aquel accidente con voz preocupada.

Ahhhhhgggg..Su..yai..- El rey estaba retorciéndose del dolor y también la ruptura de los huesos le había provocado un principio de asfixia..-¿Cómo..cómo..pudis.?.-No podía concluir su reclamo porque el cuerpo le estaba pesando, la desesperación por un poco de aire se estaba tornando irresistible, e inmediatamente su cuerpo empezó a adoptar una posición fetal.

-Vegeta! Háblame..no te rindas.-Suplicaba su mujer con desesperación y con los ojos llorosos.

-Su..yai..ayu..dame.-Con sus últimas fuerzas moduló esas simples palabras y a pesar de saber que su cuello estaba completamente roto no dejaba de intentar tomar algo de aire, pero su fin estaba escrito, su fallecimiento a esas alturas sería inevitable.

-Por favor..-Se tiró la reina de rodillas y suplicando.-Perdóname Vegeta..no lo hice apropósito.-Sin terminar de decir algunas cosas más, se tiró sobre el cuerpo del rey y empezó a darle respiración boca a boca.-Por favor mi rey, no te mueras.-Pero sus intentos por salvarle la vida no daban resultados.

-Ahhhh….AHHHH.- Los quejidos del rey se hacían mas frecuentes y su mano enguantada se aferró a la poca vegetación que había en el lugar.

-Dame tu mano..-Ella le extendió la mano, mas el rey la rechazó, pero aún así ella insistió y le tomó la mano con fuerza.-Perdóname.-

Bardock estaba presenciando toda esa agonía con la mirada fría y sin inmutarse.

**--Fin del capítulo--**


	48. Desiluciòn

**Desilusión**

Ella estaba sufriendo, no paraba de llorar de forma silenciosa, mas no resignada.-Yo lo maté...Bardock. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? ahora todo se vendrá en contra mía..el pueblo, mi hijo e inclusive los sacerdotes.-Habló achacada y sumergida en llanto.

-No te preocupes por el futuro.-Habló Bardock bastante sereno.-Preocúpate por el presente y también no te sientas culpable.-

-¿Cómo que no me sienta culpable?.-Yo lo asesiné sin querer.-Dijo observando el cadáver de lo que alguna vez fue su esposo.

-No me digas que ahora te vas a dedicar a llorar todo el rato.-Se cruzó de brazos y se acerco a ella.

-Déjame en paz, VETE.-Gritó con ira.-Era mi hombre, mi marido ENTIENDELO.-

-Una vez me dijiste que lo odiabas..¿ya no recuerdas eso?, además él jamás te respetó como su reina, siempre te engañó con otras hembras de diferentes planetas. él te golpeaba, te humillaba psicológicamente y también...-

-CALLA.-Exigió furibunda y con la cara completamente roja.-Tú no eres nadie para meterte en mi vida.-

-Suyai, yo te...yo te estimo mucho y créeme que lo que pasó hoy nos favorece a los dos.-

-¿Favorecernos?.-Dejó de tomar la cálida mano de su marido y se levantó, secando con rapidez las lagrimas que había derramado.

-Sí, nos favorece porque tarde o temprano el rey iba a descubrir la verdad.-

-Mas temprano que tarde.-Dijo de una forma melancólica.

-¿Lo ves?..Raditz es hijo nuestro y el mocoso que tú salvaste es nuestro nieto.-

Ella se tapó los oídos con desesperación.-Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso.-Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se negó a verlo a los ojos.-

-Suyai, por favor no te niegues a escucharme.-Dijo acercándose al hombro de la reina.-Tu y yo mantuvimos una relación secreta...y en uno de nuestros actos sexuales resultaste embarazada, te alejaste de tu familia y viajaste al espacio para que no descubran ese gran secreto que te causaba bochorno.-Tragó saliva y siguió.-Cumpliste tus meses de gestación fuera de Vejitasei y yo con dificultad te logré encontrar, luego, cuando nació el niño, volvimos a nuestro planeta para enfrentar los problemas con tu familia, ¿recuerdas que ibas a contar toda la verdad a tus padres para así poder formar una familia conmigo?.-

-Pero se opusieron.-Continuó la voz femenina.-Esa noche que le conté la verdad a mi padre, me golpeó hasta decir basta..me dijo las palabras mas crueles que pudieran existir y me habló de lo decepcionado que estaba de mi, me confesó que le daba vergüenza haberme criado como su hija, que él jamás me educó para juntarme con un guerrero inferior y sin futuro.-Dejó de llorar y abrazó a Bardock.

-Luego te hizo separarte de mi, perdimos contacto por un largo tiempo y yo me quedé con Raditz en casa...Cuando recuperaste tu línea asististe a una fiesta, donde el rey invitó a sus mas fieles soldados en compañía de sus familias.

-El rey se sintió atraído por mi esa misma noche..e incluso me hizo insinuaciones de querer fornicar conmigo..pero me negué y eso causó su cólera, no estaba enseñado a que alguna mujer lo rechacé y me tomó del brazo con dureza y me llevó ante mi padre, allí hablaron de no sé que cosas, pero me las imagino y mi padre le dio el permiso de que él dispusiera de mi cuerpo. Golpeada y llevada a fuerza hacia sus aposentos, él me poseyó completamente y para el día siguiente me topé con sus soldados, diciéndome que no me dejarían salir del castillo por ningún motivo, porque el rey así lo había ordenado. Pensé que se había encaprichado de mi cuerpo y que me quería tener como concubina en el palacio...mas me equivoqué.-

-Tu destino ya había sido fijado por él..ibas a ser su esposa después de 7 días y como él ya sabía de tu fuerza y de las muchas conquistas que habías conseguido con tu escuadrón en el espacio, decidió hacerte suya.-

Los dos quedaron en silencio, pero muy abrazados del uno del otro.

-Si..-dijo en un gélido susurro..-Allí me convertí en su esposa, intenté por todos los medios que me dejara por otra, pero todos mis intentos fueron en vano, él estaba atraído por mí y aunque yo tomaba hierbas especiales para evitar un embarazo, al final terminé cediendo.-

-Saliste preñada del rey Vegeta y pariste a su primogénito.-

-El príncipe Vegeta.-Dijeron los dos al unísono.

-De allí caí en una depresión debido a sus celos enfermizos, él no me dejaba salir de purga y tampoco dejaba que yo me relacionara con la gente del castillo, solamente con las pocas hembras que habían allí. Me hice adicta al alcohol y me denigré como persona, no me hice cargo de los primeros años de vida de mi hijo, porque Vegeta me lo impidió, dijo que eso lo haría un débil sentimental, de allí a los 4 años tuvimos un pequeño acercamiento y yo empecé a entrenarlo junto a Nappa.-

-¿Viste? para que llorar por un hombre así..no vale la pena.-Concluyó Bardock.

-Lo sé..pero aunque no me creas.-Se mordió los labios "Yo sentía algo por él..algo que hasta el día de hoy no pude darme cuenta".-Lo llegué a apreciar.-

-No digas esas cosas.-Dijo sonriente.-Sólo estabas confundida porque él era tu marido.-

-...-La reina no dijo nada, sólo guardó silencio y apretó sus ojos, recordando el último beso que se habían dado..-Mi hijo me odiará.-susurró con dolor.

-Él no tiene porque saberlo.-Habló el padre de Raditz y kakarotto.-Además creo que sería prudente guardar la verdad.-

-¡No quiero mas mentiras!.-Se separó rápidamente del cuerpo del macho y caminó a una distancia considerable.

-¿Y que le dirás?.-Preguntó el clase baja arrugando su frente y contrayendo el puño.-Hijo, maté a tu padre sin querer, perdóname y olvida esta confesión. él te preguntará porque y poco a poco sacará sus deducciones porque el príncipe Vegeta no es nada tonto y cuando al fin se entere que es el MEDIO HERMANO DE RADITZ pondrá el grito en el cielo..seguramente querrá vengarse de nosotros por..-

-lo sé.-Habló bajito.

--

Vegeta había terminado de ducharse y salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura.-Mujer.-Llamó a Bulma.-¿Que has pensado de lo que te dije?.

-Pues... "No le diré nada a Vegeta, pero...yo sé de la existencia de unas esferas misteriosas que pueden cumplir cualquier deseo, ojala que existan aún y que pueda terminar el radar del dragón muy pronto para empezar a buscarlas.-Pues no sé aún, lo único que sé es que eres un torpe.-Rió ella despacio, mientras que Vegeta sólo se limitó a alzar una ceja.

-Vaya, que bonito cumplido.-Dijo sarcásticamente y caminó hasta el closet para buscar una armadura limpia.

-¿Me harías un favor?.-

-No.-Negó seco.

-Si me quieres me ayudaras a buscar algún recuerdo de mi familia.-

-¿Familia?.-El príncipe la miró de refilón.-¿No me digas que aún te acuerdas de ellos?.-

-Claro que sí.-Afirmó Bulma un tanto sobresaltada.-Y de Kim también me acuerdo, yo no olvido fácilmente a las personas que ame.-

-OH vaya..-Sacó una armadura azul del closet y se despojó de la diminuta toalla que tenía, quedando completamente desnudo frente a Bulma.

-Vee..ge..ta.-Su voz tembló y una sonrisa picarona apareció en su rostro.-¿Me ayudarás?.-

-Hmp, no lo sé mujer, tengo el tiempo limitado y también tengo que empezar a averiguar toda la información sobre este planeta, tengo que explotar sus recursos al máximo.-

-No quiero que le hagas nada a mi planeta.-Dijo Bulma golpeando el colchón con su puño derecho.

-Calma.-Dijo Vegeta con su acostumbrada curvatura en el labio izquierdo.-No le pasará nada a tu planeta, sólo quiero joyas y tecnología, me enteré que esos individuos que ocupaban el planeta Tierra tenían un buen convenio con otros planetas para conseguir tecnología.

-Eso no lo sé.-Se tomó el cabello y desvió su mirada del musculoso cuerpo. "Este Vegeta me hace poner nerviosa."Pensó.

-Pero eso es otro lío, mejor cuéntame ¿cómo piensas encontrar aquel recuerdo de tu familia?.-Le preguntó con la mirada fría.

.-Pues te diré que eran una especie de esferas mágicas que tenían una estrella en el centro, en total eran siete de ellas.-

-Hmp ya veo ¿y tenían algún valor.?.-Se puso los pantalones con rapidez y luego extendió su mano para alcanzar sus botas

-Solamente sentimental, pero las quiero tener en mi poder para recordar buenos...-El saiyajin interfirió con las palabras de Bulma.

-¿Cómo las piensas hallar?..El planeta esta hecho un desastre y nadie podría asegurar que existen aún porque todo está destruido.

-Tengo pensado crear un radar.- "Un radar puede ayudarme a encontrarlas, aún recuerdo cuando encontré una esfera del dragón en el sótano de mi casa, pregunté a mucha gente que era, y sólo una bruja me dijo que eran esferas mágicas y que si reunía las 7 esferas que estaban esparcidas por el mundo podría pedir cualquier deseo...Espero que sea verdad lo que me dijo, y que estos bestias no hayan dañado las esferas del dragón..para así cumplir mi deseo RESTAURAR NUEVAMENTE MI PLANETA Y VOLVER A RECUPERAR TODO LO QUE PERDÍ YUJUJUII."

-Estas muy distraída Bulma.-Dijo Vegeta con sospechas.-¿Estas segura que sólo son de valor..ehm sentimental?.

-Si afirmó la peliazul completamente sudada. " Debo ser menos obvia si quiero que mi plan resulte a la perfección.."

-Bien.. si tu lo dices, empieza a crear ese dichoso radar para que mis hombres puedan encontrar las esferas.-

--

Milk estaba peinando su cabello mojado y sonriendo para sí misma.-Espero que Goku y yo algún día nos casemos y podamos ser felices para siempre.-Ella miraba el dorso del guerrero practicando artes marciales, mientras que ella, se disponía a hacer el fuego con la leña que su amigo le había traído. "Seríamos tan felices..le cocinaría cosas deliciosas y..."

-Milk, apúrate con la fogata, me muero de hambre.-Sonrió Kakarotto desde la distancia.

-Lo sé, lo sé, tú siempre tienes hambre...espérame un minutito más, termino de cepillar mi cabello y empezaré a preparar los pescados que tanto te gustan.-

-Jejeje..muchas gracias Milk, eres la mejor cocinera de todo el universo.-Goku se dio la media vuelta y su rostro se hizo demasiado serio. "No sé porque tengo este mal presentimiento en el pecho, siento que algo realmente horrible va a suceder dentro de poco, mi intuición me lo está avisando constantemente..¿será acaso que a Bulma le habrá pasado algo?..No...-negó su hipótesis y continuó pensando. "Es otra cosa que acontecerá aquí en Vejitasei.."

Goku.-Llamó la adolescente pelinegra.-Ayúdame a asar los pescados por favor..-

-Si...ya voy.-Respondió con una de sus mejores sonrisas. "Será mejor que no le diga nada a Milk, pero muy pocas veces mis presentimientos no se cumplen..será mejor que pensemos en irnos rápido de este planeta.-

--

Bulma estaba sonriendo y tarareando una canción con mucha felicidad..-Lalalalalalala...la vida es difícil...lalalalalala.-En su mano derecha tenía un destornillador y en su mano izquierda un pequeño objeto de forma redonda, con una diminuta pantalla de color verde.-Ya casi esta listo.-Murmuró ella en su habitación. "Menos mal que Vegeta no está aquí, sino se extrañaría de verme tan feliz porque pienso revivir a todos los seres humanos y repoblar la Tierra SIIIIII." Sus grandes ojos azules desviaron su atención de su invento y se posaron en la criatura indefensa que tenía acostada justo al lado de ella.-Trunks, vas a conocer a tus abuelitos, ya lo verás, sólo regálame un poco de fé y esperanza, y pide a kamisama que todo nos resulte bien.-Sonrió la joven científica con emoción.-Recuerda que no debes contarle a tu padre de nuestro pequeño secreto eh..esto sólo quedará entre tu y yo, por qué a ti te he contado todo..y tu sabes perfectamente que mamá es una genio para este tipo de cosas, aparte que el radar no me costó nada de nada hacerlo, porque ya es la segunda vez que creo uno, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez si iré sola por todo el mundo a hallar las mágicas esferas.-

-Buaaaa...buaaaa.-

-No amor, no te pongas a llorar..no pienso abandonar a tu padre, él y yo tenemos algo en común y no pienso alejarte de tu progenitor, pero eso sí, tu me ayudaras a encontrar mi objetivo, sólo te pido tu compañía y que te portes bien para que las cosas nos resulten..-

Una vez que terminó de hablar, activó el botón que estaba encima del radar y la pequeña pantalla inmediatamente se iluminó y se puso de un color verde brillante.-Mira Trunks.-La terrícola acercó el aparato a los ojos curiosos de su pequeño hijo..-Parece que hoy estamos de suerte.-Dijo levantándose de la cama con mucha velocidad...HOY MISMO ENCONTRAREMOS LAS ESFERAS SIIIII ¡VIVA!.-Bulma daba saltos a diestra y siniestra por toda la habitación.-Todas las esferas al parecer están juntas, Iré rápido a lavarme la cara y activaré la última capsula Hoi poi que construí en Vejitasei cuando trabajaba en el laboratorio.-Sin decir mas caminó muy deprisa hasta el baño y abrió la llave. "Debo darme prisa." Pensó cuando sus manos tuvieron contacto con la tibia agua. "No tengo que levantar ni una sola sospecha porque si no...mi plan se verá arruinado y Vegeta querrá pedir algún deseo banal."Bulma salió del cuarto de baño con una radiante sonrisa, caminó hasta la cama y se agachó levemente para sacar sus botas de allí, luego se sentó y empezó a colocarlas con mucha rapidez.

--

Bardock comenzó a lanzar su ki a la húmeda tierra, con el objetivo de crear un hoyo en donde pudiera meter el cadáver del Rey Vegeta.

-Basta.-Dijo Suyai con voz firme.-Es suficiente, sólo es un cuerpo el que vamos a enterrar.-

El saiyajin la miró de reojo y dejó de expulsar los rayos de energía dorados..-Esta bien...tienes razón.-Escupiendo del lado contrario donde estaba el cuerpo del fallecido, el guerrero de clase baja lo miró con rencor. "Maldito rey Vegeta, este era el fin que merecías, que la mujer que obligaste a casarse contigo te haya asesinado, tú no merecías tratarla como lo hiciste, porque todo lo que cometiste, tus acciones, infidelidades y golpes la humillaban únicamente a ella." Levitando hasta su objetivo y tomándolo de ambos brazos Bardock comenzó a arrastrar el cuerpo inerte del monarca hasta la fosa.

Suyai se tapó los ojos, aún no podía creer que su marido halla fallecido por su culpa, le parecía que estaba padeciendo de una terrible pesadilla la de la cual pronto se despertaría."Vegeta...¿por qué tuviste que aparecer aquí? seguro que los soldados te informaron que salí del castillo junto a una débil presencia..pero.."

Un fuerte ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ya eché el cuerpo de ese miserable a donde se merecía.-Sonrió Bardock no pudiendo ocultar sus sentimientos.-Pronto lo cubriré con Tierra y podremos irnos de aquí

Bardock seguía hablando, pero Suyai estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, las palabras le resultaban lejanas, tenía tantos problemas que su cabeza le dolía demasiado."Ahora ¿Dónde iré a vivir? todo el mundo en el castillo se preguntará donde está el rey y empezaran así las sospechas de que algo malo le ocurrió y que yo soy la única sospechosa porque fue a mi a quien venía a buscar..los sacerdotes dictaran mi muerte y Vegeta no podrá decir que no, porque realmente pensará que me lo merezco. ¡Un momento!" La pelinegra abrió sus ojos azabaches y se cruzó de brazos.-Los sacerdotes están muertos..ellos ya no me podrían hacer nada porque ya no están en este mundo." Sonrió para sus adentros y prosiguió con sus pensamientos. "Sólo tendría problemas con los soldados que custodian al rey, pero debo hablar directamente con quien tendrá la batuta, ósea con mi hijo...porque él es el sucesor del rey y heredará el trono muy pronto...a él sería conveniente pedirle perdón o mejor dicho inventarle una historia que tiene algo de verdad y mentira. Le diré que su padre vino a buscarme encolerizado porque salí del castillo sin su permiso, me habló de que ya estaba arto de mi y que encontró una mejor distracción en la cama, luego intentó asesinarme con una daga y que yo para intentar salvar mi vida le dí una patada en el cuello y lo maté sin querer..si, no me queda de otra, tengo que decir algo que sea coherente para así ganarme la confianza de mi hijo."

--

Toda la felicidad de Bulma de repente se vio interrumpida por unos pensamientos que visitaron su mente.

-Kami.-Dijo ella susurrando y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.-No lo había pensado antes..¿por qué?.-Unas cristalinas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus grandes ojos azules..-Tengo la opción de buscar las esferas pero...¿que pasará después?..no podré manejar todos los problemas que habrá, si todos los humanos reviven..¿cómo contestaré las dudas que tendrán? ¿cómo evitaré que los saiyajins se perturben al verlos otra vez con vida?..quizás los quieran matar de nuevo y Vegeta no se opondrá a esa decisión tan horrenda..nadie quisiera ser el esclavo de otra raza y menos dejarse mandar por unos seres despiadados que vienen a lucrarse con el planeta..El rey de la Tierra mandaría al ejercito para combatir y alcanzar la anhelada libertad..aparecerían los tanques, buques y aviones de guerra para enfrentar la amenaza y todo sería en vano, porque la fuerza de los saiyajins está fuera de su imaginación..lo único que lograría es mas muerte y destrucción e innumerables preguntas por parte de Vegeta..y cuando las esferas estén listas para conceder otro deseo, estoy segura que a fuerzas o a base de amenazas él lograría enterarse del secreto de las esferas del dragón y así pedir un deseo tan egoísta como el de poseer el universo entero y ser el único gobernante de esos planetas..- La decepción estaba presente en ella y la angustia la estaba carcomiendo por completo.-¿Que debo hacer?.-Murmuró con pena y desesperación..-No puedo arriesgarlos a un calvario...del cual yo sería la única culpable..viviré angustiada y arrepentida de cualquier injusticia que se cometa.-Bulma apretó fuertemente el radar y lo dejó caer al suelo.-Todos mis esfuerzos serían inútiles..además si la vida en la Tierra revive, quizás yo odie mas a todos los saiyajins por querer deshacerse de mis congéneres..¿y si revivo a mi padre? ¿si revivo a Kim?..¿para que? ¿para llevarlos conmigo a Vejitasei a vivir una vida llena de amarguras?...será mejor que deje las cosas tal como están, aunque...aunque eso me provoque un gran dolor pero..no expondré a gente que ame a sobrevivir en un planeta lleno de maldad y ambición donde sólo predomina el más fuerte.

**DEJEN REVIEWS **

**--Fin del capítulo--**

**Saiya Elite**


	49. resurrección

**Resurrección**

Si, entiendo.-Una voz lúgubre hablaba a través de un comunicador, aquellas palabras parecían ser ficticias, pero acaso ¿quien estaría lo suficientemente loco, para burlarse del príncipe de los saiyajins?.-Sin cambiar su actitud, se limitó a arrugar su frente y a apretar fuertemente su puño derecho. "Esto no puede ser.."Murmuró dentro de si, por medio de sus pensamientos..La noticia había sido impactante y mas que dura sorprendente, un soldado desconocido..o mejor dicho infame le había dado la tétrica noticia de que su padre, el "honorable" Rey Vegeta, había fallecido gracias a un sorpresivo ataque de un sujeto X.

Vegeta se levantó con prisa..estaba en la sala de mandos cuando el capitán Desjet, le informó de un llamado urgente desde Vejitasei y francamente esperaba que fuera su padre reclamándole el planeta Tierra completamente limpio de insectos, mas se equivocó, la noticia era justamente de él pero no era él. Sin poder evitarlo caminó muy despacio hasta su asiento porque ¿para que pararse? no tenía ni la más remota idea de que había sucedido con su padre, el incompetente de ese saiyajin no había dado detalles, sólo se había limitado a decir que su madre estaba enredada en todo ese lío y necesitaban su real presencia en el castillo lo antes posible. Muy despacio cerró sus ojos azabaches y buscó entre sus recuerdos a su padre, algún momento especial que hayan compartido y no encontró nada...simplemente desprecios, órdenes, humillaciones y burlas, aunque debía ser sincero con su sentir..ósea con sus sentimientos, si es que en realidad él tenía eso como decía Bulma. Sonrió para si mismo y continuó con su reflexión. "No me duele la muerte de mi padre..aunque si murió en pleno combate significó que era una basura a la cual se le había puesto por equivocación un título tan importante como Rey.." Por un momento pensó que se trataba de una rebelión en contra de la familia real...pero no tenía las suficientes pruebas para confirmar que se tratara de ello..y otra cosa que lo perturbaba ¿que tenía que ver su madre en todo ese enredo?..¿acaso ella habría tenido algo de culpa?.-Riéndose sonoramente, y captando la inmediata atención del capitán Desjet, Vegeta se levantó y salió de aquella gran sala, donde se encontraban todos los controles de la nave.

-Basura..-Dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba.-Eso era mi padre, un simple inepto que se creía el todopoderoso.-Sin tener algún remordimiento o demostrar alguna dolencia por la horrenda noticia, Vegeta se dirigió a las afueras de la nave, necesitaba urgentemente pisar la tierra firme y respirar algo de aire fresco, porque con la muerte del rey Vegeta las cosas cambiarían al 100 en su planeta. A lo que se abrió la compuerta de la nave salió con prisa hacia el exterior, mirando sin inmutarse los cinco montículos de cadáveres que había muy cerca de él, esperando su turno para ser cremados.

-Ah..esto es maravilloso.-Sin poder evitarlo él alzó sus dos brazos hacia el cielo.-AHORA TODO SERÁ DIFERENTE.-Se sentía regocijado, renovado, como casi un hombre nuevo, porque no podía creer que lo que había esperado por tantos años al fin se había cumplido. Estaba muy emocionado porque si se trataba de algún guerrero fuerte él lo vencería en un dos por tres..sin importar quien sea. En eso, algo llegó a sus pensamientos..él no era aún rey, faltaría la aprobación de los sacerdotes para ser rey pero...eso era cuento aparte, el sería el sucesor del Rey Vegeta, pese a quien le pese y nadie, absolutamente nadie se interpondría en su destino. Levito y sus pies se separaron de la tierra que comenzaba a ponerse húmeda debido a la lluvia que parecía venir con intensidad, porque el viento estaba soplando fuertemente, arrasando con las hojas caídas de los árboles y con los escombros que habían tirados en el suelo.

-Al fin podré ser rey.-Inclinó su cabeza y miró directamente el oscuro cielo.-Seré el monarca más poderoso que Vejitasei haya conocido..-Sin tener mas tiempo para pensar algo más, sintió como unas gotas heladas de agua comenzaron a caer en su cara

Bulma mientras tanto, observaba desde la nave, por medio de un cristal, todas esas reacciones que había tenido su hombre, se percató de que algo había distinto dentro de él..esa mirada que conocía perfectamente se encontraba diferente a la habitual, e incluso esa forma de actuar era extraña en él, sabía que algo bueno le había sucedido, pero ignoraba que era..y rápidamente intentó buscar un motivo bastante convincente.

-¿Será que está feliz porque acabó la purga de este planeta?.-Secándose las lágrimas que tenía en sus mejillas acercó sus manos al cristal..-O quizás esta regocijándose por estar tan cerca de esa pila de cadáveres..- Sonrió con tristeza, aquel amor que ella tenía no la llenaba de felicidad..mas bien de penas y amarguras, ellos eran tan distintos que difícilmente podían congeniar, eran como el agua y el aceite, así de heterogéneos y dudaba honestamente que algún día podrían mezclarse y hacerse un sólo...sin embargo estaba allí ese sentimiento de por medio, aquel que se negaba a rechazar ese amor tan extraño, el que le inducía a arriesgar parte de su felicidad por estar junto a un hombre lleno de problemas y complicaciones, sabía de mas que todo el mundo estaba en contra de ella, de su hijo el "Híbrido" tal como lo tachaba incluso su padre y los habitantes crueles del planeta Vejita..pero ¿donde podría refugiarse? sería algo imposible encontrar otro planeta en donde vivir ella y su soledad..porque era cierto que tenía a Trunks a su lado, mas no le era suficiente para sentirse acompañada en su totalidad..-Ese Vegeta me ha dejado marcada para siempre.-Murmuró resignada.-Sabía que él la amaba..o la quería. o no sabría exactamente lo que sentía por ella, porque para los saiyajins era muy complejo aflorar sus sentimientos.. Sabía que los tenían, de eso estaba 100 segura, porque el hombre mas frívolo demostró impotencia y desesperación cuando ella se alejó de su lado.

-Vegeta..¿en realidad tu me amas?.-Esa era la pregunta que jamás había podido responder su macho y eso la dejaba entre la espada y la pared, era cierto que a veces se necesitan mas hechos que palabras, pero en su caso ella necesitaba oírlo, sentirse completamente segura en sus brazos, y es que Vegeta había hecho muchas cosas por ella, tales como salvarla del sacrificio, ponerse en contra de sus padres para salvaguardar su vida y también proteger a su Trunks..y algunas otras cosas más que detestaba recordar, porque alli se entrelazaba los problemas de diferencias que habían tenido...esa gran pelea que los hizo separarse y después la gran reconciliación en esa inmunda celda.

-Sólo espero..que me des una última prueba de amor..Vegeta.- Ella lo seguía mirando, sin quitarle los ojos de encima en ni un segundo..tanto así que Vegeta abrió sus ojos y la miró seriamente.

-Vegeta..-Murmuró con un suspiro.

El leyó sus labios e inmediatamente hizo una señal con su dedo índice señalando hacia bajo.

-¿Cómo?.--Ella preguntó muy despacio dentro de su habitación y el nuevamente le hizo la misma señal con el dedo. Finalmente Bulma comprendió que él quería su presencia a su lado para estar junto a ella y así quizás compartir parte de su alegría.-Bien.-Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.-Rápidamente dio media vuelta y observó a trunks antes de salir de la puerta, pensó por un minuto salir con él en brazos, pero aquel viento helado y esa lluvia que parecía intensificarse con el paso del tiempo la hizo optar por otra decisión..-Amor, mejor te dejo aquí calientito, mamá regresará pronto a tu lado.-Y caminando rápidamente presionó un botón que le habría las puertas de la habitación..."Ahora estaré contigo mi príncipe" Con sus ojos llenos de emoción paso de largo frente a unos saiyajins que la miraban con una gran lujuria y otros con desprecio." Bah estos soldados son unos cerdos." Sin dar mas importancia a la gentuza, tal como ella los describía, miró al capitán Desjet que la observaba en cada movimiento.

-¿Me abre la puerta?.-Lo miró directamente a los ojos con dureza.-No me quiero quedar parada todo el día.-Dijo llena de molestia al ver que él no hacía nada.

El saiyajin anciano sólo asintió con la cabeza, mientras manipulaba rápidamente los controles y luego la miró por última vez cuando se retiraba. "Rayos..sin querer escuché la conversación del príncipe Vegeta y me pregunto si él realmente pensará quedarse con ella y hacerla su reina..estaríamos sometidos bajo el mando de un ser inferior y de un príncipe híbrido que ha manchado toda la sangre pura de los guerreros saiyajins." El hombre de escaso cabello golpeaba nerviosamente el teclado, no sabía como funcionaria ahora el sistema en el planeta Vejita, ni tampoco estaba seguro si él podría aguantar las órdenes de el descendiente de el príncipe Vegeta.

Cuando por fin bajó, Bulma corrió con cautela hacia donde estaba su saiyajin, el cual bajó de los cielos y la esperó con los brazos cruzados en tierra firme.

-Bulma.-La llamó por su nombre con una sonrisa.-Tengo algo que decir.-Le dijo tomándola del hombro izquierdo.

-¿que cosa Vegeta?..acaso ¿algo bueno ha ocurrido?.-Le preguntó esperanzada y ansiosa.

Las palabras no salieron de la boca de Vegeta, mas bien se limitó a rodear su brazo por el cuello de la científico.-Guarda silencio y acompáñame.-Ambos caminaron entre medio de la lluvia y de la gran oscuridad que reinaba a esas horas de la noche.

-Mi padre ha muerto.-Dijo cuando caminaron hasta una distancia considerable de la nave y se ocultaron entre medio de los matorrales.

-¿Cómo?.-Bulma pestañó dos veces sin creerlo, esa noticia la había dejado desconcertada y bastante sorprendida.-Vegeta..¿tú?.-

-¿Yo que?.-Cuestionó de forma ruda y directa.

Bulma que entendió perfectamente la reacción de él agachó su cabeza.-¿Tu perdiste a tu padre hoy?.-

El príncipe sólo la miró y el silencio respondió su pregunta..-No era un hombre que me agradara, pero en realidad siento su muerte por tí, no me gustaría verte..-

-Shhhh..mujer, cierra la boca, no hables tanta tontería, a mi no me importa que mi padre este muerto, lo único bueno que ha hecho por mí ha sido morir y dejarme el trono.-

-¿Cómo dices?.-cuestionó incrédula.

-Contigo no tengo porque ocultarlo..mi padre fue un maldito bastardo y no solamente lo odio por haberse entrometido en nuestra relación de pareja, también tengo otros motivos.-Finalizó con gusto y enseñando parte de su dentadura perfecta.

-¿Tú no lo querías?-preguntó la joven terrestre bastante desconcertada.

-Claro que no, esos sentimientos no los tenemos los saiyajins, los padres simplemente nos engendran y alguno que otro entrena a sus críos, para después mandarlos a luchar en otros planetas.-

-Ya veo.-Murmuro ella virando la mirada, mientras que Vegeta hizo un rápido movimiento y le tomó la barbilla con su mano derecha.

-Lo que te quiero decir es muy simple.-

Bulma quitó la mano de su rostro con enojo.-QUÉ.-preguntó arisca.

Vegeta alzó una ceja y la miró con curiosidad.-¿Que demonios te pasa ahora?.. mujer.-

-Nada, absolutamente nada, sólo espero que tu no seas un padre como los demás hombres de tu raza.-

Vegeta sin poder aguantarse mas la risa, rió a todo pulmón.- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-Y es que no podía evitarlo, la mujer le hacía reír en algunas ocasiones con sus cursilerías y más cosas, o mejor dicho, con esas extrañas costumbres humanas.

-¿Te vas a seguir riendo de mí?.-Ella adoptó una mirada severa, tal cual como la de Vegeta y luego se cruzó de brazos.

-Calma.-Habló Vegeta completamente estable.-sólo que me parece extraño que te enojes por tan poco.-Sinceró él.

-Hum, parece que estás de muy buen humor Vegie.-Replicó con decepción.-Sé que no era un hombre bueno, pero aún así era tu papá y creo que no deberías disfrutar su fallecimiento, quizás muy en el fondo te quería muchísimo, sólo que tenía el mismo problema que tú, el no poder mostrar sus sentimientos con las personas que quieres.-

-Nada de eso.-Negó el príncipe escupiendo hacia otro lado.-No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, sólo te quería avisar que yo seré el próximo rey y seré YO QUIEN MANDE.-

La peliazul no pudo evitar sonreír..¿eso significa?.-

-sí.-Afirmó el heredero al trono con total seguridad.-Ahora nadie podrá interponerse en nuestra relación..a excepción de la ramera de Cannette, que expulsaré de inmediato de MI CASTILLO.-

La científico dio un salto en su sitio.-Vegeta.-Dijo llena de emoción y alegría.-¿me lo juras?.-Se tapó la boca con las dos manos y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Vegeta sólo se limitó a mover la cabeza, para darle ese sí que ella había estado esperando desde hacía tiempo.

-Pero...pero ¿y tu hijo?.-Preguntó con dudas.-¿A él también lo echarás?.-

-El se irá junto a la zorra de su madre..-

-Espera.-La terrícola borró la sonrisa de sus labios.-Tu hijo no tiene la culpa, no quiero que lo abandones a su suerte, ni tampoco que le hagas daño.-Concluyó la mujer de ojos azules.

-Calma mujer, no pensaba hacerle daño a ese mocoso., él también es mi hijo.-Finalizó resignado.

-Sí, lastimosamente eres su padre también y tienes que hacerte responsable por él.-

Ambos quedaron callados, Bulma se limitaba a mirar a su amado a los ojos, hasta que él interrumpió el exasperante silencio.-Te prometo que ahora todo será distinto..ya no habrá mas líos por nuestra relación y seré yo quien decida quien será mi heredero, tanto como a Trunks y al hijo de Cannette les daré la misma oportunidad para saber quien se quedará con la monarquía del planeta Vejita..

Bulma sonrió cándidamente y acarició las mejillas del príncipe saiyajin.-Gracias..no sabes como me reconfortan tus palabras, me hace muy feliz que no discrimines a Trunks por no ser un saiyajin de sangre pura.-

-...- él guardó silencio y sólo sonrió de medio lado, tal cual como lo hacía siempre.

La ya pequeña luna artificial estaba a punto de desaparecer y otorgaba a cierta pareja un ambiente bastante romántico.-Mira Vegeta, yo quisiera confiar en tí a ojos cerrados..¿podría hacerlo?.-

Vegeta dudó unos momentos en responder, pero finalmente optó por darle el sí.

-Bien.-Habló ella esperanzada.-Voy a pedirte algo..-

El saiya gruñó un poco por la demora y luego dijo.-Prosigue, que tengo prisa por regresar a Vejitasei.-

-Bien.-Habló ella poniéndose nerviosa.-La verdad es que te he mentido..-Susurró agachando la mirada,. no siendo capaz de verlo a los ojos.

-¿Me has mentido?.-El príncipe se sorprendió con esa revelación tan particular.-¿Sobre que?.-No dudo en preguntar.

-Sobre ese recuerdo de mis padres..la verdad es que no era un recuerdo de ellos, eran unas esferas naranjas que tenían la habilidad de cumplir cualquier deseo.-

-¿Un deseo dices?.-Cuestionó el hombre de cabello negro incrédulo.

-Sí, o eso me contaron hace años..-Respondió la joven madre con melancolía.-Yo quería pedirte que me ayudes a encontrar las esferas del dragón para así hacer realidad mi mayor deseo.-

Vegeta guardó silencio, esa revelación de su mujer le parecía algo ficticio y bastante loco-¿Y cual es tu deseo?.-"Seguro alguna tontería bastante banal."

-Mi deseo sería darle vida nuevamente a mi planeta..quisiera que todos sus habitantes volvieran a existir y que tuvieran una vida llena de paz y armonía.-Recalcó alzando un poco la voz, para recordarle aquel obsequio que él le ofreció hace unos días.

-... Vaya.-Habló él bastante impactado.-¿No te parece mucho lo que me estas pidiendo?.-Dijo en son de burla, no creyendo lo que la peliazul decía.

-No..tú me dijiste que me obsequiarías mi planeta y que podría hacer con él lo que quisiera.-Refunfuñó Bulma con una notoria arruga en la frente.

"Que sorprendente eso de las esferas del dragón, así que pueden cumplir cualquier deseo." Se rascó la barbilla y siguió atrapado en sus pensamientos."Realmente me ha dejado desconcertado, no imaginé que la mujer estuviera tan trastornada."

Su acompañante acarició levemente el cuero cabelludo del príncipe.-¿me dejarás Vegie?.-

El la miró de refilón, más no contestó nada, al menos no por el momento."¿Quien habrá inventado semejante estupidez?"

-Contéstame por favor.-Suplicó ella llena de dudas y angustias.-Necesito saber si me darás esa alegría.-

-Bulma.-Vegeta la tomó de las manos y la ya muy debilitada luna llena que había creado él, alumbro ligeramente sus cuerpos, porque ya estaba apunto de desaparecer del firmamento.-¿En realidad ese sería tu mayor deseo?."

-Si.-contestó sonriente.

-Esta bien Bulma, te ayudaré a hacer tu sueño realidad.- "Creo que la mujer se volvió loca..mas si es cierto lo que dice, no pretendo robarme su deseo porque siendo el rey de Vejitasei podré tener todo lo que siempre he deseado..la máxima autoridad del planeta..muchos planetas a mi disposición y por último gozaré de toda la riqueza de mis tesoros..no creo que me haga falta algo más...aunque la vida eterna sería un deseo bastante agradable, mas no me interesa por el momento..por ahora me encargaré de hacer mis deseos realidad a costa de mi propio esfuerzo."

-Gracias Vegie.-Un fuerte abrazo no se hizo esperar, Bulma con lagrimas en sus ojos besó toda la cara de Vegeta.- Te lo agradezco tanto y no sabes cuanto, gracias muchas gracias.-

Siendo abrazado por la peliazul, Vegeta simplemente sonrió ante esa muestra de afecto.-Espera mujer.-Dijo sonriendo.-No te adelantes a los hechos...aún falta que hablemos de las condiciones..-

A Bulma se le quitó la sonrisa del rostro-¿De que rayos estas hablando Vegeta?.-Su alegría se esfumó y la seriedad apareció en ella.

-Ese planeta tiene muchos recursos naturales que me interesan...asi que no olvides que nos pertence a ambos, no sólamente sería tuyo...al menos no por cierto tiempo.-

--

Bardock suspiró bastante nervioso.-Unos soldados dijeron que..la noticia ya fue dada a tu hijo y que pronto volvería a Vejitasei.

Suyai agachó su cabeza y se arrinconó a una pared.-Créeme que era necesario decirles que el rey había muerto por culpa mía, ya que si mentía averiguarían inmediatamente quien fue el responsable..además el rey había salido del castillo volando y Zullión estuvo vigilando todo el tiempo el ki de él.

Su antiguo amante sacó su mano a través de la reja y acarició los lacios cabellos de la saiyajin..-Espero que todo se resuelva..por tu bien y por el del planeta.-Ambos estaban encerrados en una celda..por alguna razón la guardia real llegó hasta el lugar de los hechos y Suyai se negó a escapar.

-Mi hijo decidirá si nos mataran.-Recalcó ella con una sonrisa llena de resignación.

-Lo sé. Los sujetos que nos encarcelaron, dijeron que los sacerdotes habían muerto por alguna causa desconocida..-

-El rey Vegeta mandó a envenenar sus comidas y a encerrarlos en el templo para que no pudieran pedir ayuda.-

-¿Estas hablando en serio?.-El guerrero de clase baja abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-Sí, el me lo contó cuando...fornicamos en la sala del trono.-

El padre de Raditz agachó su cabeza lleno de fustración.-Menos mal que ya no podrá volverte a tocar.-Respondió casi a la defensiva.

"Si supieras que lo hacía de maravilla...jajajajaja" Pensó y con una sonrisa se sentó en su celda.-Espero que Vegeta ya esté en camino.-

--

Bulma y Vegeta habían terminado su conversación y los dos estaban dentro de la nave, esperando noticias nuevas del planeta Vejita

-Creo que debemos irnos ya.-Susurró Vegeta para si mismo.-Comandante Kale..consígame dos naves para partir rumbo a Vejitasei.-

-A la orden príncipe Vegeta.-El saiyajin hizo la típica reverencia y se retiró con prisa.

-Vegeta ¿no me prometiste que me ibas a acompañar a buscar las esferas del dragón?...vamos, que todas están en un mismo sitio, no te costaría nada.-

El príncipe la miró estando de espaldas.-Tienes razón..pero me hicieron otro llamado desde mi planeta y dicen que me necesitan urgentemente.-

-Entonces ¿el príncipe de los saiyajins no tiene palabra?.-Preguntó con molestia poniéndose las manos en la cadera.

-No es que no tenga palabra, sólo que mi planeta me necesita..-

Bulma lo miró con desprecio y luego con rencor.-Eso no es excusa, no tardaremos ni media hora para llegar allá.-

El saiyajin gruñó con fastidio.-Bien mujer...iremos rápido a ver esas dichosas esferas del dragón y cumpliremos tu deseo.-

-Si ¡VIVA!...Ahora mismo iré a buscar el radar, una aeronave y a Trunks.-

-¿Al mocoso por qué?.-

-Porque es nuestro hijo y no confío en esos soldados.-

-No se atreverían a lastimar a mi hijo, antes de irnos les recordaré que su deber es protegerlo.-Dicho esto giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a hablar con ellos...mientras que Bulma bastante animada corrió en dirección a su cuarto, estaba tan ansiosa de cumplir su deseo que poco le importaba los problemas que había en Vejitasei.

-Bien estoy lista para partir..-Dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa.

-Démonos prisa si es que quieres que vayamos, pero eso si te aclaro y es que nos iremos volando, nada de esa tecnología retrasada.

-¡NO ES TECNOLOGÍA RETRASADA!-

-Lo que sea.-Y sin seguir discutiendo tomó a Bulma de la cintura y salieron volando a una velocidad increíble..tanto que los cabellos de la peliazul estaban golpeando fuertemente su rostro.

Transcurrieron 30 minutos y al fin al parecer habían llegado al lugar.-Vegeta...-Dijo con dificultad debido a que sentía el viento frío en todo su cuerpo.-Según el radar las esferas están mas arriba.-

Vegeta sólo la miró a los ojos...¿Estas segura mujer?-

Si.-afirmó con desesperación.-deben estar arriba de esa gran torre.-

El príncipe miró muy confundido aquella torre "Que extraña edificación, me pregunto ¿para que estará tan elevada? aparte que esta maltrecha..pero aun sigue en pie y no parece querer desplomarse.-Ascendió rápidamente con su mujer en brazos y observaba minuciosamente cada detalle de esa Torre de color café.

"¿a donde nos dirigirá esta edificación?...se me hace raro que nadie la haya destruido.-La molestia comenzó a apoderarse de Vegeta debido a que por mas que volaba no encontraba el final.

-Ya casi estamos.-El radar de Bulma sonaba con mayor intensidad a medida que se iban acercando a su objetivo

-Menos mal.-Reclamó Vegeta ya fastidiado de tanta pérdida de tiempo.-Pero...¿que es eso?.-El saiyajin de primera clase preguntó sin demoras.

-Es una extraña plataforma...-Bulma se había quedado con la boca abierta debido al gran tamaño que tenía aquel lugar.

-¿estas segura que es aquí?.-Preguntó nuevamente su acompañante.

-Sí, el radar indica que si.-

Los dos comenzaron a caminar en aquella plataforma. "Este sitio si que es extraño...al parecer está desabitado, pero el piso está demasiado limpio e incluso la poca Vegetación que hay por los alrededores parece recién regada..alguien debe estar por aquí, seguro que se está escondiendo...esos ineptos de mis soldados no hicieron bien el trabajo, menos mal que tengo el rastreador conmigo." . Muy despacio y sin perder la concentración que traía por si acaso alguien quisiera atacarlos por la espalda, Vegeta sacó su rastreador de color rojo y rápidamente se lo puso.-Bulma.-Dijo muy bajo.-Creo que no estamos solos en este lugar.-Y sin decir mas presiono el botón rojo y los dígitos comenzaron a aparecer en el lente de color rojizo.

-¿Ustedes quenes son?.-Una voz extraña había captado la atención de los visitantes.

-Por kami, hay alguien vivo Vegeta.-Bulma con una sonrisa lo miró, no parecía ser un extraterrestre ni tampoco un humano común, pero por una extraña razón le daba gusto verlo.--Hola.-Saludo la peliazul llena de alegría, mientras que Vegeta lo miraba de pies a cabeza, sin dejar de observarlo ni un instante, comenzó a chequear su nivel de pelea.

-No me has respondedo la predunta.-Dijo el hombre de piel negra y vestimenta extraña.

"Que extraño..¿porque hablará así?".-Este...yo soy Bulma ¿y usted?.-

-Yo soy mister Popo. el guardan del templo sagrado.-

-Oh esto es genial.-La joven estaba emocionada al saber que existía un sobreviviente.

-Basta de platicas Bulma, y tú... insecto, dime ¿donde está las tales esferas del dragón?.-Preguntó rudamente el saiya.

Mister Popo se lo quedó mirando con sus ojos negros y sin pestañear ni un solo segundo.

-¿Acaso estas sordo?, te hice una pregunta ¿Donde demonios están las malditas esferas del dragón.-

-Calma Vegeta...-Bulma le puso la mano en el pecho.-No tienes porque tratarlo así..-Habló ella un poco avergonzada del comportamiento de Vegeta.

"Algo me hace desconfiar de este sujeto..."

-Mire Señor mister Popo..nosotros vinimos en busca de las esferas del dragón.-

-¿Para que querer las esfedas del dragón?.-Preguntó con prisa el guardián.

-Pues..-

-Que demonios te importa!.-Vegeta se le adelanto, la poca paciencia que tenía se le había esfumado por completo, porque lo que mas le molestaba era dar explicaciones a un sujeto extraño y mediocre.

-VEGETA.-Bulma gritó encolerizada.-No seas grosero y compórtate.-

Vegeta solo soltó maldiciones en forma de murmullo y se limitó a apretar su puño derecho con frustración.

-Mire señor mister Popo...nosotros vinimos en busca de las esferas del dragón para...-En eso, un extraño hombre de piel verde arrugada, con dos antenas en su frente y orejas puntiagudas se acercó.

-Te he visto desde que llegaste a la Tierra.-

-OH kamisamas..-

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? y también ¿cómo supo que...-

El namekusein interrumpió las preguntas de la joven.-Yo lo sé porque soy el Dios de la Tierra, y todo lo puedo ver.-

Bulma se quedó sin habla, aquella revelación de aquel hombre de color verde era increíble.-¿Usted..usted es el dios de la Tierra?.-

Vegeta gruñó con fastidio. "Ese miserable grrr."

-Así es y como yo lo sé todo..no tienes porque decirme a que has venido.

Mister Popo sonrió.-Eres afurtunada jovencita.-

-Entonces ¿usted me va a dar las esferas del dragón?.-

Kamisama no dijo nada, simplemente se apoyó en su bastón y con su mano izquierda hizo un pequeño movimiento con el objetivo de hacer aparecer las esferas.

"Oh son todas iguales.."Pensó Bulma impresionada

Las 7 esferas del dragón estaban alrededor del Dios de la tierra levitando en el aire.-Por lo regular.-Comenzó a dialogar el namekusei con su voz ronca y cansada.-Las esferas estan dispersas por todo el planeta...y sólo una persona en toda la historia pudo encontrar las esferas del dragón con mucho esfuerzo y destreza.-Pausó y luego prosiguió con la plática.-Cómo verás es muy difícil obtenerlas, pero por esta ocación y sabiendo de antemano para que quieres las 7 esferas mágicas te las consederé sin ponerte obstáculos.-

Bulma tembló en su sitio, no podía creer que su mayor deseo se vería cumplido tan fácilmente...despues de tantos años de angustias y penas por fin podría revivir a toda la gente que murió asesinada por esos extraterrestres mercenarios..-Gra..gracias.-Pudo modular esa palabra con dificultad.

El nameku cerró sus ojos y con su magia hizo que las esferas reposaran en el suelo.-Sal de alli Shen Long.-Dijo fuertemente, gritando en dirección hacia arriba

El cielo comenzó a tornarse mas oscuro de lo normal..las estrellas que habían desaparecieron y la luna artificial dejo de irradiar su luz.

-¿Que está sucediendo?.-Muy sorprendida Bulma notó como las nubes del cielo empezaban a desaparecer y un destello de color amarillo brillante se salió de las esferas y partió directo al firmamento. "por favor..que todo esto no sea en vano"Suplicó en su interior.

Rápidamente algo en el cielo comenzaba a aparecer.

"¿qué demonios es eso?.-Se preguntó el saiyajin muy sorprendido..

-Es...es un dragón.-Dijo Bulma con los ojos bien abiertos y señalando a Shen long.

-No tenes porque temer.-Explicó sin demoras mister Popo.-

Luego que el guardian del templo sagrado tranquilizara un poco a la peliazul.. el dragón comenzó a hablar con una voz gruesa fuerte y clara.

-A todos los que hayan podido reunir las esferas les podré conceder un deseo, pídanme cualquiera, pero recuerden que sólo será uno.-Finalizó la bestia monstruosa de ojos rojos.

"Rayos...entonces si era cierto lo que me dijo la mujer.." Vegeta no podía creerlo, desde un principio pensó que sólo se trataba de un cuento muy ficticio del cual Bulma muy tontamente había caído. Por un momento pensó en las consecuencias de ese deseo...si se cumplia y revivian todos los insectos del planeta Tierra, Bulma podría querer quedarse en su planeta de origen y eso significaría una ruptura en su relación..Se preocupó, pero rápidamente se estabilizó porque, él tenía todas las de ganar, usaría su fuerza si es que era necesario para llevarse a Trunks y alli tendría todas las cartas a su favor..nadie podría impedírselo..absolutamente nadie y respecto a la resurrección de la escoria terrestre, eso si que era un problema, no había medido las consecuencias, proque jamás imaginó que pudiera ocurrir tal desastre, sus hombres seguramente comenzarían con la matanza de esos seres inferiores y francamente muy en el fondo eso sería lo que más deseaba, pero ya había dado su palabra de que ayudaría a restablecer el planeta azul, aunque él mas que nadie sabía que lo dijo para no llevarle la contraria a Bulma."Maldición...apenas acabó la purga y no hemos podido llevarnos toda la tecnología, pensaba explotar los recursos naturales de este maravilloso planeta, pero mis planes se han estropeado, ahora no puedo hacer nada más que mirar." Bastante complicado y lleno de arrepentimiento, el príncipe de los guerreros más fuertes del Universo observaba la situación.

-Adelante, pide tu deseo.-Habló el Dios de la Tierra.

Completamente nerviosa y atemorizada por la gran presencia de ese dragón magestuoso, Bulma intentó modular las palabras que tanto había querido decir.-Mi..mi dese.deseo..es.-Y es que no podía evitarlo, las piernas le temblaban, sus manos le sudaban frío, su órgano vital palpitaba salvajemente debido al susto y tambien..aquel horrendo nudo en la garganta que persistia en ella y no daba indicios de querer finalizar.-Mi...mi..deseo.-La voz no le salía clara y el tartamudeo de ella hizo que Vegeta se exaspere.

-Que ahora no sabes hablar.-Replicó con malicia el futuro monarca.

-¡Cierra la boca Vegeta!.-Gritó histerica debido a la falta de comprensión.-Este asunto no te concierne, asi que limítate a mantener silencio.-

El saiya la miró con desesperación, mas no le respondió nada a la joven terrestre. "Para pelear..no pierde ni un sólo instante, es rápida y precisa y su singular lengua es su fiel ayudante, alli no conoce de trabas ni demoras."

-MI DESEO ES QUE REVIVAS A TODOS LOS HABITANTES DEL PLANETA TIERRA Y QUE ESTE LUGAR SEA TAN PERFECTO COMO LO ERA HACE AÑOS ATRÁS.-

-Eso es muy fácil de cumplir.-Contestó Shen Long y sus ojos rojos comenzaron a brillar más de lo usual.-El deseo fue cumplido...buena suerte.-Las 7 esferas levitaron por los cielos y su característico color naranja se esfumó.

"Se hicieron piedra." Pensó Bulma sin perder detalle de aquella transformación. "y El dragón también se fue.." Rápidamente las esferas tomaron destinos distintos,m algunas lejos del mismo continente y otras se escondieron en los rincones mas recónditos del planeta.

"¿Será verdad?." Se preguntó Vegeta en su interior. "¿Habran revivido esos microbios?" Su dedo tecleó suavemente el botón de color rojo y alli pudo comprobar que miles de presencias débiles e inferiores estaban repoblando nuevamente el planeta. "Esto no puede ser." Gruño para sus adentros y frunció la frente con ira.

-¿Ya..ya se cumplió?.-Cuestionó los poderes del dios dragon tímidamente.

-Así es..ahora todo es como era antes.-Agregó kamisama apoyamdose en su bastón con sus dos manos. "Siento las malas intenciones de aquel hombre que acompañó a esta joven, hasta acá puedo sentir su aura pesada..su maldad y la gran ambición que tiene por ser el todopoderoso." Multiples gotas de sudor adornaban el rostro del anciano nameku. "Si el decide..matar a los habitantes de la Tierra yo no podré hacer nada." Con mucha fustración, el dios cerró sus negros ojos y su mano tomó contacto con su aún fornido pecho."Ojalá y me equivoque..pero la ambición de este individuo supera lo.."

Vegeta encaró al namekusei.-Tú.-Señaló al hombre verde.-quiero saber quien fue el creador de todo esto.-Con voz firme y tono autoritario el saiya de cabello puntiagudo soltó su duda.

Mister Popo quedó estático..no había que ser demasiado inteligente como para saber que aquel personaje los podía eliminar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. "Su ki es muy foerte."

-Calma.-Dijo Kamisama con cansancio...

-Ey no empieces a comportarte como un maleducado.-Recalcó Bulma con disgusto y enseguida cambió el semblante cuando dirigió su mirada hacia sus otros acompañantes.-Tengo una pregunta..que por más que intento darle una respuesta no puedo.-

-Cual es?.-Preguntó el anciano agradecido por la interrupción.

-Si usted es el Dios de la Tierra y tenía las esferas del dragón ¿por qué no pidio un deseo para evitar toda esa masacre que ocurrio hace años?.-Finalizó la joven de grandes ojos azules.

-Porque yo no podía evitar ese cruel destino.-Pauso y luego prosiguió.-El dragón tampoco podia conceder un deseo así ya que no esta en su escencia el poder superar los poderes de su creador.

Bulma se colocó la palma de la mano en la mejilla.-¿Y usted es el creador verdad?.-

El receptor tosió y esquivo la pregunta, cambiando rápidamente el tema de conversación.-Ahora podremos volver a escuchar el maravilloso canto de las aves, gozaremos de las risas de los humanos y sobretodo, volverá la alegría a sus vidas.-

La peliazul entendió perfectamente porque su pregunta fue esquivada. "Vegeta podría querer hacer algo para cumplir sus caprichos.".-Disculpe mi curiosidad kamisama, pero ¿sería tan amable de responderme la última pregunta?.-

Kamisama con el pesar de su alma asintió.

-¿Por qué nos dio las esferas del dragón tan facilmente?, si usted dijo con anterioridad que..costaba mucho trabajo encontrarlas y que sólo una vez en la historia una persona pudo reunirlas.-

Lo hice porque no vi malas intenciones en tus deseos, tú eres una buena persona y el deseo que tú querias se podía complir ya que la población que ocupaba el planeta ...fue...fue asesinada por los saiyajins que vinieron contigo.-Recalcó.

Vegeta por su parte, se arrimó a una pared y prosedió ca cruzarse de brazos con una notoria sonrisa en sus duras facciones.-Sólo eran escoria...no fue nada complejo desacernos de ellos.-Respondió lleno de orgullo y decisión.

-Vegeta calla...shhhh.-

-Lo sé.-Habló con nervios...yo soy el Dios de la Tierra y puedo ver todo lo que acontece alli abajo.-

-Muchas gracias por darnos las esferas, estamos muy agradecidos por ello.-Bulma agachó su cabeza levemente en forma de gratitud.-Ahora nos tenemos que ir Kamisama...fue un placer haberlo conocido..-

-Bah.-

-Bien Vegeta, ahora si nos podemos ir.-

-Ahora nos iremos a Vejitasei sin perder más tiempo.-El príncipe caminó recto hasta llegar donde su mujer.-Y esta vez sin peros, no olvides que tengo prisa por marcharme.-

Con toda la tristeza Bulma caminó hacia él.-Bien...vámonos.-

Sin mirar hacia atrás, la científico tomó del cuello a su saiyajin y cerró los ojos porque odiaba las alturas, pero se las aguantaba a como diera lugar...Vegeta despegó inmediatamente del templo sin tan siquiera hechar un vistazo a las personas con las cuales Bulma dialogó. El vuelo de él era rápido y para sorpresa de ambos cuando decendieron levemente para obsevar si en realidad la gente habia retornado a su hogar, quedaron boquiabiertos, debido a que múltiples luces estaban combatiendo con la negrura de la noche, iluminando no solamente a las calles, sino también a la gente que transitaba muy confundida por los alrededores.

-Vegeta...-Los ojos de ella se humedecieron sin querer y un fuerte dolor en el pecho la embargó.-Era cierto..todo esto parece increíble..-Intentando contener las lágrimas Bulma decidió recostarse en el hombro de el guerrero de élite.-¿me haces un último favor?.-Preguntó sumisa y con la voz algo cortada.

-Cualquiera que quieras, menos el aterrizar para ir a saludar a la escoria terrestre.-

Bulma sonrió y no se molestó por aquel comentario, porque ya se esperaba algo así, su macho era directo y poco le importaba la delicadeza a la hora de hablar sobre los demas, porque el se creía superior a todos, incluyendo a sus congéneres, sea cual sea la clase a la cual perteneciesen y para hacer que cambie su manera de pensar, el tendría que volver a nacer.-Sólo quiero pasar por la capital del Oeste..deseo respirar ese aire tan fresco de mi ciudad y también quiero mirar las edificaciones de mi casa y de la corporación capsula..solo una vez más..-Imploró casi al borde del llanto.

Sorpresivamente Vegeta descendió mas, ahora todas las casas se comenzaban a ver con claridad y ambos notaron que todo estaba perfecto, las calles, casas, arboles, parques se mantenian intactos, como si nunca hubiese existido alli otra civilización...la gente circulaba por las aceras, mirando muy confundidos sus alrededores, ya que tenían ciertos recuerdos aunque muy vagos de que alguien los vino a exterminar.

-Cambiemos de direccion Vegeta, mi casa y la empresa que mi padre dirigía estan en el oeste.-Sonrió con melancolía al pensar que sólo volarían por allí..mas no descenderían por ningún motivo.

El principe incrementó su velocidad y en un par de segundos estaban atravesando la ciudad del Oeste.-MIRA ES ALLÍ.-Gritó Bulma ansiosa y muy nerviosa.-Esa es mi casa...alli me criaron mis padres desde que era una niña.-Agregó llena de añoranza.

Vegeta sólo se limitó a observar aquella mansión que ocupaba gran parte del sector."CAPSULE corp.." Leyó Vegeta por medio de sus pensamientos y se fijó en cada detalle de esa casa amarilla de forma circular que ocupaba gran parte del sector, debido a que era enorme y todas sus luces estaban prendidas...sin duda alguna los familiares de Bulma estarían alli adentro...pero él no estaba de animo para despedidas llenas de dolor...simplemente Bulma tendría que ser fuerte y limitarse a decir adios a su gente y a su planeta desde la distancia.

**Dejen Reviews ¿sip?**

**--Fin del capítulo--**

**Uffff al fin lo terminé..¿que les pareció? me ha costado arto trabajo escribir este capítulo, no por falta de inspiración sino porque ha sido muy largo, bueno...al menos para la escritora jeje (..) porque sé que leer es rápido, pero escribir es algo complicado, porque yo no tengo la historia fijada, desde que la pensé hasta la actualidad, (osea el día de hoy), mi fanfic es muy distinto al que imaginé crear, siempre supe que sería larguito, pero jamás me imaginé que tanto jajajaja, el tiempo se me ha ido volando y ya llevo muchísimos meses con esta historia pero gracias a kamisama pronto verá su final...**


	50. Llegada a Vejitasei

**Bueno recibí un mail de "Una de mis lectoras" que me preguntaba que pasó con el final…y pues no le respondí porque no encontré su cuenta en el mail que me mandó, a través de fanfiction ¿raro no? Bueno pues escribí el capítulo por ella y también por las demás que lo habían pedido, pero seré sincera, mas fue por esta chica jajaja, me dio penita ya que pronto vería su final, después de haber trabajado tanto y dejarla descontinuada pufff …Bueno este capítulo se lo dedico a **_**xim017**_** y a **_**Bea **_**(small pupe)…que ya no me lee porque anda casada y no tiene Internet, pero en fin, si algún día vuelve, sabrá que se lo dediqué**

_**Llegada a Vejitasei**_

Vegeta estaba sentado en el primer puesto de la nave, junto al capitán Desjet, observando minuciosamente el monitor que tenía al frente...no perdía detalle alguno a todo lo que acontecía allí afuera..al parecer una guerra demasiado catastrófica había generado tanta destrucción en algún tiempo específico. Miró una y otra vez las confecciones de la nave y no podía tan siquiera creer que aquellas naves destartaladas eran pertenencias exclusivas de la familia de King Cold. Todo era extraño, la forma en que estaban destruidas indicaban que hubo una batalla gigantesca entre dos bandos enemigos..y la explicación era bastante obvia, sea quien sea el que estuviese a cargo de la flota de king Cold, había perdido absolutamente todo, desde su tecnología hasta sus hombres.

"Demonios" El príncipe maldecía desde sus adentros con una rabia absoluta. "No puede ser que king Cold esté aún con vida, yo lo vi morir, yo mismo fui quien lo asesiné...así que no me cabe la menor duda que ese bastardo está en el otro mundo, al igual que su hijo Freezer" Se recostó mejor en su asiento y arrugó ligeramente su frente, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, problemas, discusiones con sus hombres, debido a la contradicción de las órdenes que había dado en el planeta Tierra, es más, él se sentía avergonzado de haber retirado a todos sus soldados dejando ese planeta completamente intacto, no habían podido explotar las riquezas de ese planeta y mucho menos habían esclavizado a sus habitantes, no habían obtenido tesoros ni piedras preciosas, no lograron ni siquiera fornicar con las terrícolas que habían resucitado y eso le hacía sentir patético, no porque el suprimiera sus instintos sexuales, sino por el placer de la élite que lo acompañaba. Él había prometido a su tripulación, SANGRE, TORTURA, DESTRUCCIÓN, ANIQUILACIONES MASIVAS y la transformaciones en OZaru para todos, y en cierto modo había cumplido con parte del trato, ya que ellos exterminaron a la raza que había comprado el planeta de los terrícolas, más fue un "trabajo" sin recompensa alguna, porque no pudieron llenarse los bolsillos, ni el estómago de vino, producto de la celebración por incorporar un planeta más a la colonia de Vejitasei.. y sobretodo, no pudieron hacerse mas fuertes, debido a una gran lucha por la resistencia de los habitantes que querían proteger su territorio, simplemente fue una masacre que no causó el menor problema, todo ocurrió sin contratiempos..

"Maldición ¿quien pudo haber dirigido todo eso?" Su impaciencia estaba dominándolo por completo, su mandíbula se contraía de la rabia y sus ojos destilaban maldad pura."Esta batalla fue hace poco, no me cabe la menor duda de que a lo mucho pudo ser hace una semana atrás." Cerró sus ojos e intentó relajarse un poco, para obtener las respuestas de sus preguntas. "quizás eran los subordinados de Cold que estaban intentando atacar el planeta Vejita, pero eso es estúpido, esos sujetos son solamente una escoria al lado de los guerreros saiyajin...aparte que ellos mismos no se mandarían a realizar una misión suicida, contra un planeta lleno de guerreros sádicos y sanguinarios."

Una voz varonil proveniente de la parte trasera formuló algunas palabras.

-Alteza.-Moduló el más joven de los saiyajin de la élite.-Debemos investigar cuales son las causas de esta destrucción.-El guerrero se apretó aún mas la cola en la cintura, realmente necesitaba ser de sangre fría para darle sugerencias al príncipe Vegeta.-Puede que sea un aviso de los ejércitos de Cold, para darnos a entender que aún están vivos alguno de sus líderes."

Vegeta no se dignó a tan siquiera observarlo a la cara, quedó estático en su lugar y después de varios segundos respondió.-NO.-Negó tajantemente la respuesta de su joven soldado.-Eso es lo que ellos quieren hacernos creer, esos miserables estaban tratando de atemorizar a los demás planetas, usando la nave de Cold. Si ustedes ven bien, esas escorias han sacado las naves con el emblema real de la familia de los lagartos...¿La razón?--Sus botas blancas tocaron el piso metálico y sus pies fueron caminando lentamente hasta llegar a un metro del capitán desjet.-es simple y sencilla, ahora que los soldados de Freezer y Cold se han quedado sin líderes, ellos están actuando por su propia cuenta para obtener riquezas..y diversión en nuevas purgas, porque piénsenlo bien Élite...ellos tiene todo a su alcance, flotas, rastreadores, alimentos que sin duda se acabarán y tienen tecnología para rastrear planetas los cuales pueden vender a buen precio para poder sobrevivir." Torció su labio derecho y sonrió levemente.-Pasemos de largo, no tengo ganas de estar observando basura espacial, que ni con todas las armas que venían trayendo han podido enfrentar a su adversario, graciosamente estaban muy confiados, pero las noticias vuelan y seguro su contrincante ya sabía que la familia de Cold formaba parte del otro mundo, alguien mas poderoso exterminó a esos gusanos, sin el menor temor de saborear el agrio sabor de la derrota. Ahora basta de suposiciones absurdas y continuemos nuestro viaje..debemos llegar rápido a Vejitasei.-Vegeta después de dar las órdenes al capitán dio media vuelta y notó como los ojos llorosos de Bulma lo miraban con desesperación.

-Ustedes manténganse al tanto de todo lo que ocurre.-Se dirigió a su tripulación con la voz firme y los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.- no quiero que se quiten el rastreador por nada de este mundo, si en tal caso esos individuos nos persiguen con alguna nueva flota, quiero que estén al pendiente para lograr su trágico fin.-Dio algunos pasos con total seguridad y cuando les daba la espalda a todos, dijo algo más.-Estén muy atentos..nunca se sabe si este sea una emboscada contra los saiyajins, no en vano somos la raza mas odiada en todo el universo. JAJAJAJAJA.-

Bulma se negó a seguir escuchando más tonterías y se levantó de golpe del asiento, estaba nerviosa, por alguna posible amenaza que los pudiera afectar a todos, y no era absurdo, ya que las palabras de Vegeta tenían razón. Los malditos saiyajin eran los seres que mas habían cobrado vidas inocentes, asesinándolas sin piedad y no le sorprendería en lo absoluto, que todos los pueblos que sufrieron aquellas invasiones, se unan para exterminar a los monos salvajes. Sin decir una sola palabra, ella se adelantó a Vegeta para salir de ese sitio-

Los dos caminaron lentamente hasta la habitación que compartían, ninguno abrió la boca para intercambiar algún corto diálogo. Al llegar, Bulma tecleó la contraseña del tablero..con el único fin de abrir las puertas de su cuarto. Entró despacio, siendo seguida en todo momento por Vegeta.

Al cerrarse las puertas, la voz de la joven arruinó el silencio.-¿Ahora estas contento? te has equivocado al ignorar todo eso.-

Vegeta la miró indiferente..desvió su mirada de ella y se sentó en la cama para sacarse las botas, definitivamente había tenido un día lleno de ficción, debido a esas extrañas esferas del dragón, que ese sujeto verde había manipulado para revivir a todos esos infelices.-No sé de que hablas mujer.-El saiyajin se recostó en la cama y puso sus dos brazos por debajo de su cabeza.

-No te hagas el tonto Vegeta, tú sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando.-Su voz se escuchaba preocupada y bastante encolerizada.

-Realmente no sé de que demonios me hablas, pero me importa poco saberlo.-Finalizó el príncipe, agregando sus últimas palabras con un tono mordaz.

-Como siempre, tú eres indiferente a todo.-Bulma se acercó a él con paso ligero y se inclinó hacia su hombre para hablarle mas de cerca.-Simplemente eres un inconciente que se toma todo a la ligera.-

Vegeta cerró sus ojos, intentando dormir, definitivamente ese día no estaba de humor para discutir con la torpe de Bulma, ya tenía demasiados problemas en su cabeza como para empezar un nuevo conflicto con la mujer que tenía a su lado.-Si ya terminaste de molestarme, has el favor de cerrar tu boca y acostarte.

Bulma arrugó su frente y apretó su puño izquierdo con frustración.-¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE ESAS NAVES ESPACIALES PODRIAN ESTAR ATRAS DE USTEDES?.-

su receptor abrió un ojo y la miró con fastidio.-No seas idiota Bulma, estamos lejos de las coordenadas de Vejitasei...aparte que en ningún momento, nos han mandado un mensaje de una posible amenaza acercándose al planeta, no olvides que nuestra tecnología ha aumentado mucho y tenemos satélites de todo tipo.-

-¿Y crees que eso es suficiente? ¿Acaso piensas que esos sujetos, no tienen mejor tecnología que ustedes? ellos podrían tener algún aparato para camuflarse y poder entrar sin demoras al planeta.-

Vegeta gruñó lleno de fastidio y se sentó rápidamente, realmente no aguantaba a esa hembra, lo sacaba de sus casillas.-En primer lugar, tú no eres nadie para decirme las posibles amenazas que pudieran afectar a mi planeta.-Sus ojos negros y fríos observaron a Bulma con ira.-En segundo lugar, tu sólo eres una hembra que debe preocuparse por como complacer a su macho a la hora del apareamiento.-

-¿Qué? ¿cómo te atreves a decirme eso?. Yo no soy una prostituta.-

Vegeta rió de medio lado con la sonrisa mas cruel que tenía.-Y en tercer lugar, a ti no te concierne los problemas del imperio, tú no debes meterte en donde no te llaman, a lo mucho lo único que debes hacer es agachar la cabeza y acatar órdenes de tu Rey.-

Bulma quedó boquiabierta, sus ojos azules miraban incrédulos a aquel hombre que le decía aquellas palabras tan groseras.-Eres un...ERES UN...-La mano de Bulma se alzó, apretó su puño derecho con todas sus fuerzas, con la finalidad de asestarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de aquel tipo grosero.

Él detuvo la mano femenina cuando estaba a centímetros de golpear su mejilla.-No te atrevas Bulma, no estoy de humor para aguantar tus pataletas de niña, no te he dicho nada malo, sólo te hago saber cual es y cual será tu lugar por el resto de tu vida...No pretendo tenerte como una consejera, las mujeres no sirven para ese trabajo.-

La peliazul contuvo el torrente de agua que amenazaba por salir de sus azules ojos. Cerró sus párpados con gran impotencia, se sentía basureada y muy dolida por tales palabras, respiró hondamente, no le daría el gusto a él de verla llorar como una niña indefensa. Se soltó del agarre de Vegeta a la fuerza y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el baño."Maldito saiyajn..maldito seas." Pensaba en sus adentros, hasta que entró al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta con violencia."No debí subirme nuevamente a esta nave...no debí equivocarme al elegir a ese hombre por encima de mis padres y mis amigos..soy una estúpida." Sin poder resistir mas el arrepentimiento, cayó de rodillas al frío piso metálico y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, para ahogar un profundo grito de dolor y secar las incontables lágrimas calientes que caían en sus blancas mejillas.

El futuro Rey observó toda la amargura de Bulma sin inmutarse, la verdad es que estaba arto de que su hembra se creyera demasiado astuta en todos los temas. Ella no era una mercenaria, apenas si había viajado en el espacio..y venía con todos esos aires de saberlo todo a decirle a él, al rey de Vejitasei de un posible ataque..definitivamente eso lo había llenado de ira, nada como un ignorante en ese campo, discutiendo con alguien de gran experiencia, realmente era muy exasperante. Se quedó pensando en los temores de Bulma por un momento, desechando un poco de posibles respuestas consideradas ilógicas a su juicio, hasta que por fin encontró una que si se ajustaba perfectamente."Seguro Bulma tiene miedo de que venga alguien mas fuerte a conquistarnos y que al hacerlo me maten a mi y se apoderen de todas nuestras conquistas...incluyendo el planeta Tierra...claro como no lo pensé antes, jajajaja esa es la gran preocupación de la mujer."

La gran nave, se encontraba siguiendo su curso por el espacio, sin detenerse por las incontables naves de piratas espaciales...ya que ellos sabían que gran parte del universo y específicamente aquellos ladrones, que se dedicaban a lucrarse con las pertenencias de viajeros débiles e inexpertos no los iban a atacar, salvo que quisieran morir prontamente o tuvieran un extraño instinto suicida..su nave era intocable, y su escudo real infundía respeto a cualquier ser que se encontraba con ellos por el universo

"Seguramente esos tipos fueron quienes destruyeron la flota de Cold..tal como dijo el príncipe, las noticias vuelan, y esos piratas mas que nadie, debían saber que esos infelices estaban sin su líder..así que comenzaron a realizar su "trabajo". -El capitán de la tripulación sonreía con mucha confianza.."Nosotros somos la raza mas temida, no importa la cantidad de piratas que estén a nuestro alrededor, nadie osará atacarnos. De repente, un pitido se escuchó en el panel de control de la nave, una luz roja, la cual se encendía muy rara vez, indicaba que había pasado un acontecimiento urgente en su planeta.

-Aquí la nave número 25 perteneciente al planeta Vejita, está hablando al capitán Desjet y a la tripulación de Élite del príncipe Vegeta.-

-Capitán Desjet, soy el consejero real Zorn, necesito que nos comunique con el príncipe Vegeta...de manera discreta.-

Un momento General...-Soltó el micrófono con el cual hablaba con su congénere y dirigió su dedo índice hacia el botón del rastreador..-Príncipe Vegeta..príncipe Vegeta ¿me escucha?.

El otro lado de la línea respondió.-Capitán, espero que sea algo importante...de lo contrario vaya despidiéndose del mundo de los vivos.-Vegeta estaba parado justo en frente de Trunks, no dejaba de mirarle esa cola lila que poseía, definitivamente ciertos rasgos que tenía su hijo lo incomodaban de sobremanera y le causaban bochorno.

-No es ninguna tontería alteza, el concejero de su padre, Zorn, me ha pedido hablar con usted.-

El guerrero de armadura azul respondió.-Voy para allá.-y cortó la comunicación, se sacó el rastreador y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes dar un pequeño vistazo a la puerta del baño, ya que Bulma seguía encerrada allí, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido..es cierto que la había oído llorar, gracias a su fino oído saiya, pero ya habían pasado tres horas, y al parecer había quedado profundamente dormida o quizás, insultándolo en silencio desde ese pequeño sitio.

Al llegar a la sala principal, Vegeta se dirigió donde estaba el capitán Desjet, su mirada estaba fija en el saiyajin anciano, mas sus pensamientos estaban lejos de aquel lugar. "Seguramente descubrieron la causa de muerte de mi padre..."

**---------------- Diez minutos después-------------**

"Esto que ha sucedido no me lo esperaba." Meditaba silenciosamente Vegeta."Aún no puedo creerlo"

_**Vejitasei, Mazmorra Número 30 del palacio **_

-Bardock.-Llamó la reina con un tono de voz lleno de preocupación.-No debimos esperar mucho tiempo para que nos encerraran.-Sonrió a fuerzas Suyai, ya que tenía muchos sentimientos mezclados a la vez, tales como, rabia, pena, dolor, amargura, vergüenza y sobretodo miedo.

El soldado de clase baja suspiró discretamente y se apoyó con dificultad en las rejas de su cárcel, ubicada justo al frente de la celda de la madre de su primogénito.-Mida sus palabras su majestad..-La respuesta de Bardock era fría y bastante distante, cualquiera pensaría que no se tenían ni una pizca de confianza.

-¿Aún quieres seguir fingiendo demencia?.-La pelinegra se alejó visiblemente de Bardock y caminó hacia la parte mas oscura de su celda.-No servirá de nada aquel teatro que estás montando.-Dejó de caminar y se arrimó a una pared, con el único objetivo de sentarse y tener recostada su espalda..-Como bien sabrás...tu fuiste encarcelado antes que yo.-Cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos.-Cuando a ti te llevaron a la celda, a mi me trasladaron a una sala para interrogarme.-

-Mi reina, usted sabe que somos inocentes..sólo que la guardia del Rey Vegeta, no toma en cuenta las palabras de sus prisioneros, solamente los tachan de culpables, hasta que ellos demuestren lo contrario.-

-Es así nuestras leyes, por eso no me extraña que a ti te haya tocado la peor parte.-Rió despacio Suyai, ya no tenía nada que perder, porque lo había perdido todo en unos pocos minutos.-y dime ¿Podrás sobrevivir a una nueva paliza por cortesía de la escolta real?.-Agregó su comentario sarcástico, necesitaba bromear un poco, porque si no lo hacía, las preocupaciones acabarían con ella mas temprano que tarde.

-JAJAJAJA.-Rió con dificultad el guerrero mal herido, y con mucho esfuerzo se limpió la sangre que tenía en la nariz.-Por supuesto majestad..no se olvide que yo soy uno de los guerreros de clase baja mas fuertes del imperio, soy duro de matar y difícil de derrotar.-

-Interesante.-La voz femenina se rascó la barbilla y se despojó de los guantes blancos que poseía.-Me alegra mucho que tengas esa gran fortaleza..porque la vas a necesitar mas que yo.-

-Eso lo sé su majestad.-Bardock sonreía y sus dientes se veían rojos por la sangre que habia escupido por las reiteradas patadas en el estómago .-a usted difícilmente la golpearan de la misma manera que hicieron conmigo.-

-Esa es una ventaja que juega a mi favor...aunque todo depende de mi hijo, él decidirá si nos deja en libertad o nos quita la vida.-

-Yo diría que mi cabeza va a estar en mi cuello por pocas horas...-

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, estimado ex conde...Cambiando de tema, ellos saben que el rey Vegeta está muerto..y que uno de los dos lo asesinó, pero ignoran quien fue..así como lo ignoro yo también.-

-¿Por qué piensan que fuimos nosotros majestad.?.-

-Porque nosotros enterramos el cuerpo del Rey Vegeta en esa fosa y....alguien nos vio hacerlo.-

Los ojos del guerrero de cabellos alborotados se abrieron de par en par.-¿QUIEN FUÉ?.-

-Vaslum...mi muy querida media hermana, la híbrido de la raza Tsufuru.-

-Maldita perra.-gruñó entre dientes el macho.-Esa mal nacida nos estuvo siguiendo.-

-Y al parecer...escuchó toda nuestra conversación.-

-¿QUE?.-El corazón de Bardock se aceleró y sus manos comenzaron a sudar frío.-Entonces si estamos metidos en un grave problema.-El rostro de Bardock se puso sombrío y sus ojos mostraron un profundo odio, porque ya se imaginaba cual sería la sentencia del futuro rey, si esa mocosa híbrida decía que él y su madre mantuvieron relaciones sexuales en el pasado y gracias a eso el tenía un medio hermano.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma sintió que el hombre que la humilló se había marchado de la habitación. Se levantó sigilosamente del suelo y abrió muy despacio la puerta, para echar un rápido vistazo.-Ese desgraciado de Vegeta se largó...-Sus ojos estaban rojizos y sus párpados hinchados.-Siento tanto odio por ese hombre que creo que me costará dormir el resto de mi vida..le he aguantado muchas tonterías, tantas humillaciones por parte de él y sus familiares, que me cuesta creer que aún tenga algo de autoestima y todo por que lo amo.-Unas nuevas lagrimas cristalinas se escaparon de sus adoloridos ojos, mientras se acercaba donde dormía plácidamente su bebé.-Trunks, tu padre es un canalla, quisiera que tú crecieras lejos de su lado, lejos de sus costumbres macabras y de su pueblo bárbaro..-Tenía tantos deseos de cargar a su hijo en brazos, pero se controló ya que no quería interrumpir sus sueños pacíficos, su pequeño estaba libre de preocupaciones, de malos recuerdos, y tristes momentos, rogaba a kamisama que siempre fuera así, ella no quería que la personita que mas amaba en este mundo, se manchara alguna vez las manos de sangre inocente.

-He tomado una decisión Trunks..-El rostro de Bulma endureció sus facciones y una arruga apareció en su frente.-Apenas aterricemos en el planeta de esos saiyajins, buscaremos la forma de retornar a la Tierra, cueste lo que me cueste, yo te llevaré a un lugar donde puedas crecer feliz...tu abuelo será tu padre y tendrás dos mamás y muchos animalitos con quien jugar.- "Espero que esta vez si pueda huir de ese planeta, ya que la primera vez fracasé, y por eso tuve el placer de conocer a Goku."

La peliazul dio la media vuelta e inhaló profundamente el aire artificial.-No he tomado esta decisión solo por mi Trunks, no sólo porque tu padre me ha tratado mal es que lo quiero alejar de nosotros, es que...ya te he dicho mis razones, tampoco pienso envenenarte toda tu vida contándote cosas malas de él, pero me es imposible inventar buenas acciones, ya que la balanza siempre pesará mas en el lado negativo, porque tu padre pertenece a un mundo sombrío de asesinos.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raditz seguía en su casa, pensando una y otra vez como librarse rápidamente del crío, realmente él aún no estaba preparado para ser padre, pero tampoco negaba la paternidad y mucho menos deseaba alejarse de su hijo, sangre de su sangre, pero no podía ofrecerle nada a esa criatura, él no sabía ni siquiera como demonios lo iba a alimentar, necesitaba una hembra que recién haya parido para que lo amamantara y tenía que buscarla rápido, porque el mocoso no paraba de llorar, exigiendo a todo pulmón su alimento.

-Ya, no me dificultes las cosas, yo no te puedo dar de comer entiéndelo.-

Buaaaaaaaaaa, Buaaaaaaaaaa.-El pequeño gritaba cada vez mas fuerte e incontables lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Si no te callas, tendré que taparte la boca.-El hijo de Bardock se levantó rápidamente del sofá, agarrando la colcha en donde él había venido envuelto, y se dispuso a intentar tranquilizarlo.-Vaya mierda, sólo me pasan estas cosas a mi, yo no sé nada de críos y esa ególatra mujer, me lo deja a mi cuidado.-

Buaaaaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaaaaaa, Buaaaaaaaaaaa

Repentinamente un olor fétido se apoderó del lugar.-¿De donde sale ese olor tan repugnante?.-

No era un buen día para el padre primerizo, ya que la tela del pañal había sido ensuciada completamente por excremento.-Sin pensarlo una vez mas, salió de su casa a toda prisa y alzó el vuelo, necesitaba que alguien le ayude urgentemente, ofrecería cualquier cantidad de dinero a cambio de respirar un aire puro y tener algo de paz.

-Ya pronto te cambiarán niño...así que deja de estar jodiendome la maldita existencia, eres un saiyajin MACHO...no debes llorar por estupideces como esas.-En su cabeza rondaba la idea de adelantarse a los planes de la reina, él no podía esperar algunos días para mandar a su hijo de viaje, tenía que hacerlo YA, y no era porque el crío probaba su paciencia, lo hacía mas que nada por salvarle la vida, después de todo era hijo de Cannette y suyo, el último recuerdo que le dio aquella hembra, de la cual había estado sufriendo por su indiferencia durante años y todo por preferir a un hombre que la cambiaba por una terrícola sin poder alguno.-No debo recordar mas el pasado, Cannette marcó su destino, ella lo eligió así y obtuvo la muerte gracias a sus malas decisiones...-Agachó su mirada para ver el rostro del bebé.-Quizás fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar...si ella estuviera viva yo seguiría aferrándome a sus migajas de afecto, además no hubiera podido decirte que eras mi hijo y que no llevabas sangre real en las venas.

-Buaaaaaaaaaa, Buaaaaaaaaaa.

-Ya casi llegamos donde la ex compañera de escuadrón de mi padre.. Seripa, ella tiene una cría pequeña y podrá darte el pecho, sólo ten paciencia..y sobretodo, ve preparándote, porque hoy mismo partirás lejos de este planeta, empezarás tu formación de guerrero en cuanto llegues a tu destino..sólo limítate a hacerlo bien y trata de sobrevivir de cualquier manera, porque yo vendré a buscarte en un futuro, para enseñarte a luchar...en ti estará todo mi legado.-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado mas de 72 horas desde que abandonaron el planeta Tierra, y al fin estaban llegando a su destino sin contratiempos...al menos por el momento.

-Príncipe Vegeta.-Habló el capitán Desjet desde su asiento.-El planeta Vejita esta frente a nosotros..-

El futuro rey sonrió "Al fin" Pensó y luego contestó con su acostumbrada voz de mando.-Inicia rápidamente el aterrizaje.-Sin decir más, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y la nave comenzó a realizar algunos movimientos bruscos, se sintió una rápida diferencia de ambiente cuando se adentraron a la atmósfera del planeta de los guerreros mas fuertes del universo.

Bulma desde su lugar, miró a su hijo que estaba en el asiento de al lado, con el cinturón de seguridad colocado en su pequeño cuerpo. Sus ojos vidriosos miraron con algo de tristeza a su hijo, porque el pobre estaba gritando debido a las sacudidas de la nave, sin duda estaba muy asustado.."Aguanta un poco más Trunks..tienes que ser fuerte, cuando pueda escaparme de ese planeta, te juro que no volverás a viajar en una nave espacial. Ufff...la gravedad está aumentando.."Pensó Bulma."Menos mal que ya estoy acostumbrada a esta gravedad.."

La velocidad incrementó mucho más y por ende las sacudidas también, hasta que al fin todo cesó, quedando un silencio abrumador en toda la sala.

"Llegamos al fin a nuestro destino. Una nueva vida me espera, todo cambiará de ahora en adelante porque yo llevaré a Vejitasei a la gloria, y seré recordado como el mejor monarca de toda la historia."

"Volví otra vez a este hediondo planeta, en el cual me siento insegura y atacada en todo momento..Estoy en el maldito infierno."

_**Fin del capítulo**_

Por fin escribí este capítulo, luego de tantos meses sin actualizar, jjijijiji y es que no tenía ganas de seguir con el fanfic, pese a que muchas me lo pidieron u otras me ponían como historia favorita…a todas se los agradezco mucho, ya que.. para ser sincera, es la historia de la que menos me siento orgullosa jajaja mi favorita es la que hice junto con DioXa la que se titula EL PLACER DE LA VENGANZA y EN BUSCA DE LA SAZÓN, esas son mis consentidas :P pero pues me alegro que a muchas les guste esta historia..ya que es el fanfic (de todos los que tengo) se ha llevado el primer lugar como historia favorita de muchas lectoras..Igual, comencé mal con este fic, porque fue mi primera creación y no sabía mucho poner bien los diálogos, puntuaciones etc.


End file.
